


sHe

by itszaynandharry



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anne is sick, Bottom Zayn, Gemma and Harry are a little bit estranged, Harry is a concieted asshole, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, M/M, Top Harry, Zayn Malik in and out of skirts, Zayn is both Zayn and Veronica, Zayn probably dresses better than me, harry is filthy rich, louis and liam are probably annoying, niall is the protective best friend, when bad turns good, when black meets white, zayn can be nosy at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 202,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itszaynandharry/pseuds/itszaynandharry
Summary: His name is Zayn Malik, but sometimes he likes to be called Veronica. Veronica is just a man who really likes wearing skirts to work.Harry Styles is the cocky millionaire who honestly thinks he could only ever be attracted to pretty women in women's clothing. That is, until he meets Zayn and slowly realizes he actually doesn't know a thing about himself at all."Hello Mr. Styles. What can I do for you today?""I'm sorry... Are you confused?""Aren't you Mr. Harry Styles?""Yes I am.""Then no, I'm not confused."





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> ▶ Some Language  
> ▶ Eventual Sexual Scenes  
> ▶ Death tw(Not A Major Character death)
> 
> This is story I wrote on Wattpad that people loved so I decided to put it here for those that never use that site. Hope ya like it.*
> 
> *I'm giving you a heads up. Remember Harry is cocky in this story, so he's going to be quite rude, judgmental and disrespectful sometimes. Bear with me and with his character. :/

Harry turned up the cup as he walked past the cubicles. The coffee was warm and soothing as it went down his throat. It was also well needed, considering that he had overslept due to a late night up the night before. As he passed, he noticed that a lot of the workers were looking at him funny. Sure he was late, but he knew his hair was right and his clothes were great on him, so why did they feel the need to have to look at him that way? He wasn't sure exactly, but it did annoy him heavily.

"Alright, get back to work!" He called out. "I'm in a bad mood and I don't mind firing every one of you!"

They all scrambled back to what they were doing and he huffed. When he reached his office, he shuffled inside and closed the door behind him. After looking over his desk, he realized it was all still a mess. He had papers and folders scattered in different places and highlighters had rolled from his desk to the floor. Maybe he should have cleaned up yesterday. It would have made his morning a lot easier. He sat his bag down next to the desk and placed his coffee cup down. Then he took a seat in his office chair and sighed. 

It was another day of chaos. It was another day of running the company he worked so hard to build and maintain. He knew this job was dragging him to no end and he felt like he needed a break. 

Like always, he turned on his computer to check his agenda for the day. He also had this same agenda on his phone, but he accidently dropped it in water last night as he was brushing his teeth before bed. Luckily that was only his work phone. His private phone was very much in tact. It was just that his important information was lost.

Soon his computer loaded up and the home screen popped up. But as he was about to click the icon to check his agenda, something flashed across the screen in front of him. 

**Conference Meeting at 8:00 am. Bring Visual Portfolio.**

Instantly he woke up and froze. "No..." he whispered because the time at the bottom of his computer was saying that it was forty minutes after eight. "This can't be happening." It could not have been a more terrible last twelve hours for him. First, he dropped his phone in water, then he overslept and now he missed an important meeting that happened to be one that he scheduled! What a nightmare.

He looked down at his desk and realized his visual portfolio was on top. He'd forgotten that he sat it out before he left work yesterday. Quickly he picked it up and scrambled down the hallway past the cubicles and to the conference room. 

There were 12 people total in the room, including Liam and Louis, two of his coworkers and friends. They all were looking at him. There was a video screen and a man representing another company wore an impatient look. 

"Oh... I'm sorry... I..." As he opened the portfolio, he mishandled it and all of his pictures and charts went flying everywhere. He stopped and took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. " I realize that I am severely late and I apologize. I had a very crazy morning and I... I forgot about the meeting."

The man on the video screen gave him a look of disappointment. Harry could feel it. Everyone else in the room must've been just as disappointed. He didn't even want to look at them. 

"I'm guessing this was a bad time for you, Mr. Styles?" The man asked.

"Um... sort of, but not quite— listen. I'm not ready for the meeting. Although it's all over the floor, as you can see, I am prepared. Just not mentally. I'm sorry. I'd like to reschedule this meeting if that's okay with you, Jack."

"Yes that seems like a better idea."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "I will call you later on this afternoon to get it set up. How does that sound to you?"

"I'm looking forward to your call."

"Thank you so much. Sorry to waste your valuable time. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"You too."

The video screen shut off and all in the room were silent. Harry bent down and picked up all his papers for his portfolio. After gathering them and stuffing them back in the folder, he stood back up again. Everyone was expecting him to say something but instead he left the room without so much as a glance at them. 

Frustrated out of his mind, he went to his office and slammed the door behind him. The whole entire morning was absolutely embarrassing. He plopped down in his chair and placed his elbows on his desk and put his face in his hands. It was a good thing the curtains over his office windows were closed because nobody could see this. Nobody could actually see Harry Styles so close to shedding a tear.

He wondered what everyone was thinking knowing he was the one who had set up this meeting and was late because he forgot about it. They probably were calling him irresponsible. But he wouldn't have seemed irresponsible if he'd had an ample reminder. And he would have had an ample reminder if he hadn't have dropped his phone in water.

He frowned. Because even still, there was no way this was his fault. He had a business phone and a personal phone. His assistant would have also had a copy of his agenda and unlike everyone else, his assistant would have had his personal number in case they needed to call him last minute for something when his business phone may have been off. 

The problem was, he didn't have an assistant. He'd just fired her two and a half weeks ago for stealing money from his company and was in the process of finding a new one. That thief! This was all her fault!

He pulled back one off the drawers of his file cabinet and took out a stack of papers. There were applications from those who had heard about the job opening as his assistant and wanted to get in on it. It looked like he was going to have to go ahead and pick one from this stack. 

He stood up from his desk and took the papers with him. He left the office and went down through the cubicles. Randomly, he slipped into one where there was an employee named Carla. He slammed the papers down on her desk next to her and she jumped. 

"Oh, hello, Mr. Styles."

"I need you to do something for me."

"Yes?"

"See that stack of papers?"

"Yes sir."

"Those are applications for a new assistant. Find me one."

She looked at the papers and then back up at him. "But sir... I've never hired anyone before. I don't know how."

"Let me ask you, Carla. What do you look for in a good employee?"

"Um... someone honest. Smart... and a handworker—"

"Then you know how to hire someone. Find me an assistant and I want one by Monday. If it's a female, scrap it. I don't want another woman. Unfortunately the last one ruined things for me."

Carla couldn't believe her ears. "I can't hire anyone by Monday. The way I see it, there would need to be interviews set up. I can't just pick anyone from this stack of papers without seeing what they are about."

"Why not?"

"Because that's not the normal way to hire people. Why would you want to hire blindly?"

He gave her a tight smile. "How about this. You will hire someone and you will have them here by Monday. I don't care if you have to take those papers home and sleep on them, if I don't have a new assistant in my office by then, we'll just have to see what that will mean for you then, won't we?"

She swallowed thickly, then nodded slightly as she looked toward the stack of papers in shame. Her voice came out low and humble. "Yes sir. I'm on it."

 

 


	2. 2

On Monday, Harry strolled into the building, feeling good. He'd replaced his business phone and retrieved his agenda, which he'd sent from his computer. He had never felt more relaxed in his life.

There was nothing majorly important planned for today. It was just another day of making sure he had everything ready for his meeting on Friday, which he had successfully rescheduled after his terrible fuck up last week. Everything was finally back to the way it was supposed to be.

Or at least they seemed to be.

Because once again, when he stepped off the elevator at his floor, everyone was looking at him funny. Last time it was because they all knew he was late to an important conference. But now what? He picked up the pace a little bit, now feeling very self conscience. However, as he got closer to his destination, he realized there was a woman standing at the desk just outside his office. Her back was facing him as she was putting a bag down.

He slowly approached her and when he got close enough, he smirked. He didn't even try to hide it when he scanned over her figure. His eyes started from her black heels, past her legs and all the way up to her dark and curly hair. Who was this woman with this petite figure and what was she doing here?

He cleared his throat and ran his hand through his long hair in an effort to look appealing. "Excuse me? Can I help you ma'am?" He said with a smooth voice.

The woman turned around to face him and when Harry saw her, he was no longer smirking. He was totally taken by surprise.

"Oh. Hello, Mr. Styles. What can I do for you today?"

He paused. This was not a woman... This was a man... dressed as a woman. _What the hell?_ "I'm sorry... Are you confused?"

The man raised his eyebrow. "Aren't you Mr. Harry Styles?"

"Yes, I am." He said.

"Then no, I am not confused."

"Who are you?" He questioned and he gave him a noticeably apprehensive look.

"I'm Zayn. Your new assistant."

Now Harry was completely in disbelief. "What? But I asked for a man."

Zayn looked down at himself. "What? Do I not look like one?"

"No, you look like one. But you're dressed as a woman. Which is why I believe you're confused." He shook his head and then went to his office door. After unlocking it, he went inside, sat his briefcase down and then sat at his desk. Zayn had followed him inside.

"I'm not understanding you, Mr. Styles. You don't think I know what I pulled out of the closet this morning?"

"What?"

"You think I accidently went to the closet and put on a pair of heels and a skirt?"

"No."

"So how am I'm confused when I was one hundred percent aware of what I chose to put on?"

Harry sat there rolling his tongue in his cheek. He had no reply.

"I'd like to once again say that I am your hired assistant. I'm pleased to work for you, Mr. Styles. But if I'm going to work for you, I would like to think that my appearance will have no affect on that. Do you think we could at least come to that agreement, sir?"

He didn't answer. "What is your name again?"

"Call me Veronica."

He narrowed his eyes. "Pretty sure that's not what you said earlier."

"My name is Zayn Malik, but I prefer you to call me Veronica."

Harry stifled a laugh. "Well then... Veronica. Do me a favor and go out to the cubicles. Somewhere in the first row from the elevators is a woman named Carla. Find her and tell her I want to see her."

"Yes sir."

Zayn left for the cubicles and Harry sat back in his office chair. He wanted so badly, not to believe his eyes. He wanted this to be a joke and then suddenly his real assistant would walk in the door and yell "surprise!" But he knew this was reality. He knew that this Zayn guy actually existed and was now working for him as his hired assistant.

Moments later, he returned with Carla at his side.

"Thank you Mr— Mrs...Um, thank you Veronica. Give us a moment please, and close the door behind you on the way out."

Zayn did as he was told.

Harry kept his eyes on Carla almost as if he was looking through her. "When I asked you to hire someone, this is not what I expected." He said.

Her lip trembled a little. "I know."

"I gave you one job. One job to hire one person out of forty three applications and out of them all, how many men were there?"

"I counted eleven."

"Eleven men!" He laughed. "And yet, you managed to hire me the one guy who wears drag! Pat yourself on the back Carla. You've outdone yourself." He swiveled in the chair a little and she lowered her head in shame.

"I'm so sorry. I really am. I didn't know. Maybe if I had had an interview with him, I would have known. But to be fair," she said in defense. "You said to hire someone based on my thoughts like honesty and hardworking. Well, his application even said that and based on the resume that was attached, he was qualified. So I mostly hired him because he met the qualifications and was the most qualified of all eleven. He's worked in places that require a strict and discipline routine. He's never been anyone's assistant but he refers to himself as assertive and dedicated."

"And you truly believe that?"

"Personally, I believe that any man who wears a skirt and heels to work is very dedicated. He obviously doesn't mind the attention and this tells me he is all about his job and not about what people think of him. With your kind of job, I think that's important for you, sir."

He hummed. "You think so?"

"Yes."

"Hmph." He put his fingers to his chin. "I know what you're doing and it's actually pretty funny. You want me to believe this whole thing is going to be for my benefit. You want me to sit here and think that this isn't going to be the most awkward thing I have ever dealt with. And you expect me to actually believe that."

She didn't say anything. Only stood there silently.

"But I'll tell you what. The fact that you showed such an effort to save face and the fact that you took up for this man, makes me have a little more respect for you. Despite that you have royally screwed up my morning, I forgive you. And only because you have such a strong belief in his 'qualifications', I won't fire him right now. I will see what he does this week. If I like him, he will stay. If I don't, he will leave and you may or may not be fired. Okay?"

She looked even more scared than before. "Uhm... yes sir. I— yes sir." she mumbled.

He sat up and scooted up to his desk. He wouldn't even look at her anymore. "You're dismissed, Carla."

Feeling like such a failure, she turned around and left his office. He sat there for a while, thinking about what it would be like working along side Zayn and he became agitated at even the thought of it. After tapping his nails against the desk for a while, he decided to go out of his office to look for Zayn. He stopped in his doorway when he peered across the way and saw him talking to Carla. He wondered what they could be discussing and he tried to read facial expressions. He saw that Carla seemed very bothered but when the conversation ended, he still wasn't exactly sure of what they had discussed.

When Carla was completely out of sight, he made his way over to Zayn. "I never correctly welcomed you here. Welcome to Anne Incorporated." He held his hand out for Zayn to shake and could not help but feel embarrassed knowing that his employees were seeing him shake hands with a man dressed as a woman.

Zayn strangely hesitated but shook it anyway. "Thank you sir."

"Do you mind if I show you around?"

"No. Please."

Harry nodded. "First of all, this is the main floor here, for me. My office and stuff. Obviously, you can see my employees there in the cubicles. If you go further down that hallway, you'll see that there is the break room to the right. If I ever ask you for coffee, that's where you will go to get it. Unless I state otherwise."

"Otherwise?"

He nodded. "Every now and then I like a certain coffee from Starbucks."

"So you're expecting me to drive to Starbucks?"

"If necessary, yes."

"Is that a thing you made all your assistants do?"

"Is that a problem?"

"You didn't answer the question."

Harry cracked a smile, remembering that Carla had told him his application described him as assertive. "Yes. It's a thing all my assistants did. And you don't have to worry. Travel is covered here when you're my assistant."

"Hmm."

"Let's move on to the elevators, shall we?"

"Sure."

Harry led the way and instead of pressing a button outside as they normally would do for an elevator, he took a card from his pocket and held it up against a scanner. "This is the private elevator, which only I have a key to currently. However, because you are my assistant, I will give you one too."

"You really have a private elevator?" Zayn questioned as the doors opened.

"Of course."

"Why? All you're doing is going from floor to floor and there are only five floors total."

"I am the kind of guy who does not like to wait. I don't wait on people. People wait on me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. That's so." He replied and they stepped in. After pressing the button to go to the ground floor, the doors closed. "Basically, there are only three floors that you need to become familiar with. The one we just left, the one we're going to, and the third floor. But we won't be going to the third floor."

"What's on the third floor?"

"Mostly offices. But I'm referring to the lunch lounge. The lunch lounge is just a nice sized room with tables. Like a mini cafeteria. It's got an ice machine and a few microwaves to warm your food. But that's it. It's the employees' job to bring their own lunches because we don't serve food. This is not high school. You're welcome to eat at your desk if you want to though. Most people do."

"I would prefer to."

"Then it's settled." The elevator doors opened. "You may go first."

Zayn stepped out in front of Harry, but allowed him to catch up so that he could walk next to him. They went out to the plaza and past a couple desks. Finally, they reached a scanner that was mounted to the wall and they stopped at it. Above it, was a touch screen pad that had **"Welcome to Anne Inc."** plastered on the screen.

"This scanner is specifically for sign-in and sign-out purposes only. So don't forget to do it everyday when you first come in and scan it again when you get ready to leave out for the day. If I send you off for an errand outside of the building, you do not need to sign in and out because you are still working for me. As for actually scanning, you will be assigned a four digit pin number of your choice. They will then be linked to a card that I will give you and it will look like this."

He took his own from his pocket and held it up.

"As you can see, my photo is on it. All my employees have their photo on their employee card. So you will need to have your picture taken tomorrow so that your card can be made. Until then, I will use my card to sign you in."

He scanned his card and the screen changed. He was given two options. To put a pin number in and sign in or to create a new employee account. He selected the second option. A keyboard then popped up.

"Name please?"

"Zayn Malik."

Harry faced him and stared at him for a moment, not hiding how confused he was by this man.

"Z-A-Y-N."

"Huh?"

"You're looking at me like you're having a hard time spelling it. Z-A-Y-N M-A-L-I-K."

Harry slowly turned around and typed in the information. He skipped through a bunch of other stuff until he got to the desired screen. "There we go. You've been added. What will be your four digit pin number?"

"Why did you skip all the other information?"

"Because I can link all that to your name from the computer in my office when the time comes. Now, four digit pin number please."

Zayn frowned. "If you don't mind, since it's sort of like a password, I'd like to put it in myself please."

Harry backed out of the way. "Sure. Go ahead."

"Thank you." But as he was about to type the numbers on the screen, he looked back at Harry. "Can you turn away?"

Harry didn't hide his annoyance with Zayn's requests. "I hope you know that as head of my own company, it's my responsibility to have a list of all the pin numbers for every single employee, don't you? So I'll eventually have to know it if I'm going to have to put in the information for your card."

Still, Zayn looked at him as if he wasn't kidding about what he asked him to do.

"Fine." Harry said and he turned his head.

Zayn put in a four digit pin and then pressed enter. "All done. You can look now."

Harry tried to contain his sour look. "Who do you think you are giving me the orders? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"I'm not your average assistant, Mr. Styles."

"That could not be any more accurate from the thoughts I had when I first saw you, Zayn."

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"I thought I told you to call me Veronica."

He flicked his card with his thumb and index finger. "You're really confusing me with this whole _'I'm Zayn but call me Veronica'_ thing."

"Why is it confusing? Because I am a man who is dressed like a woman?"

"The answer to that would be yes. I don't know what to call you. You'd like to be addressed as Veronica, so be it. But do I say yes ma'am or yes sir?"

He was slightly offended. "I am a man who is simply dressed as a woman Mr. Styles. My clothes don't define who I am."

"I see." he said and that came out as if he were in deep thought over those words. "Let's head back up to the fifth floor. There are a few more things I have to tell you."

They went to Harry's private elevator again and got on. This time there were no words exchanged between them. When the door opened, they got off and they walked over to the desk that Zayn was standing at earlier.

"I'm guessing you were here because my employees told you this would be your desk."

"Yes. Carla told me when I first walked in. She was waiting for me."

"Ah, of course she was... Anyway, she was right. This is your desk and your space. You're right outside my office because no matter who the person is or who they say they are, you are the one who gives them the okay to come in. If you're unsure at any time or if we have not been expecting someone who shows up, I have a phone line that you can use to dial me directly. Pound one."

"Okay."

"Mainly, your job is to answer phone calls, keep up with my agenda and be here when I need you to. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes sir."

"Great. Now please step into my office again. We have more do discuss."

Zayn followed him in his office and sat down in a chair across from his desk. Harry didn't sit. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stood looking out of the window down at the traffic below.

"As my assistant, I expect for you to be on hand whenever I need you, even if it's not necessarily in-office related. Sometimes I take trips out of country and oversees for meetings. Sometimes I go out of state and other times I stay right here in the city. Either way, you need to be there when I need you. There is a conference room right down the hall that I use when we have meetings via video chat. Every now and then there is food. So I may need you to have things there before it starts. It won't come out of your pocket. So don't worry. It will come out of the company's pocket."

Now he turned around and came in front of his desk so that he could sit down on it and fold his arms as he looked down over him. Zayn tried not to make it so visible with how uncomfortable he was.

"This is where I have some concerns. I'm giving you partial access to the accounts. That's not something that normally happens within a company but this is mine and I run this company the way I want to. The reason you even have the job is because I had to fire my last assistant."

"Oh. Wow. May I ask why?"

"She was stealing money from the company. She would always put money where it belonged. So she was doing her job. The problem was, she was also putting money elsewhere. There is a log book, Veronica. It's a log book that you have to use in order to know where you have put your money when it comes time to being audited. She was taking money from me every time she went into those accounts. She would transfer money into her own.

"She stole a total of three million dollars from me in the course of a year. We still never found that money. I'm guessing she took it out of the bank and stashed it as cash somewhere. Who knows what that bitch did."

Zayn nervously rubbed the back of his hand. "And what did you do to her? Other than fire her, I mean."

"Nothing. There was definitely evidence that she stole though, because when we looked at the history, there was a bunch of transactions linked to her account. But she had two kids so I let her do what she was going to do and I mercifully let her go back to her life. But that's why I'm telling you this. So that you have no excuse. If you steal from me, I _will_ fire you and have you thrown in jail. Do not tempt me Veronica. I don't take it too kindly when people steal from me."

"I understand, Mr. Styles but you don't have to worry about me doing that."

"Great. Hopefully that remains the case." He stood up again, went behind his desk and sat down. "That's pretty much what's most important to me and what I am extremely serious about. So good luck on your new job and hopefully you can handle my busy schedule. Don't forget that you will be taking your picture for your ID tomorrow. So make sure your makeup is right and whatever the hell else it is that you do to make yourself photo ready. There will be no do overs."

"Uh...Okay." Zayn said because he never wore makeup and he certainly wasn't even wearing any now. He was just clean shaven. There was an awkward silence. "Am I okay to leave and go to my desk now, sir?"

"Not yet."

Zayn gave him a skeptical look but didn't say anything.

"You work for me now. Key words, _'work for me'_ , meaning this is a professional level relationship. Whatever it is that you like, I'm into women. So I expect you to keep this professional relationship fully in tact. Am I clear on that, Veronica?"

Zayn's mouth was slightly parted in disbelief and he couldn't believe Harry would say something like that to him.

"Yes sir. I— I understand completely."

"Good." He faced his computer and flattened his suit at his chest. "Now you're dismissed."

Zayn couldn't even bring himself to look at him as he stood up from his chair and slowly left the office. He spent the rest of his workday trying to figure out if that actually happened or not.

 


	3. 3

Niall was there to meet Zayn when he first walked in the door of their shared home. "So tell me." He said dragging out the vowels. "Tell me how it was."

Zayn took off his heels and took his bag from his arm. "You really don't want to know."

"Actually I do. That's why I'm asking, dude."

Zayn sighed. "It was pretty upsetting."

"What? Why?"

They turned into his bedroom. "Apparently Mr. Harry Styles likes to assume things about me and other men."

"Oh no. Don't tell me he pulled the _'I'm not gay'_ card out."

He plopped down on the bed and threw his hands up. "Pretty much."

Niall sat down next to him. "Wow. That asshole. I can't believe people always do that to you. He's obviously one of those guys who thinks he can say and do anything just because he's rich. Pathetic."

Zayn sighed. "I don't know, Ni. That was the only thing he really said that was out of line. Besides saying he _'expected'_ me to do certain things for him, there was one thing that tells me there's possibly some good in him."

"Are you kidding me? Have you not heard? I'm not sure if the whole country is aware yet, but he is the biggest asshole in all of the state. Everyone knows him and they know about the way he has treated his employees in the past."

"And yet, everyone still wants to work for him."

"Yeah, duh. Who doesn't? He's rich and powerful."

Zayn gave him a bored look. "Listen, he told me why his last assistant was fired."

"Really? Why?"

"She was stealing money from his company. She stole three million dollars in a year.

"Wow."

"I know. But what's interesting is that he told me they had evidence that she had been putting the money in her bank account. Although they never actually found the money, it was enough to have her thrown in jail. But he let her go because she had two children."

"Your point?"

"There's a heart somewhere inside of him. This attitude that he has... It has to be apart of a shell. I can't fathom one human's entire makeup being the way he is presumed to be."

Niall didn't seem too convinced when Zayn stood up. "Okay. If you say so. But I'm still sticking with the thought that he is an asshole for saying that about you. He has no respect for you if he thinks you throw yourself at every guy you meet. And plus, he is the one who hired you anyway. He has no reason to complain at all."

Zayn cringed as he took off his skirt, revealing a pair of panties. Immediately Niall turned his head. "That's not necessarily true."

"He didn't hire you?"

He took off his underwear and quickly replaced them with boxers so that Niall didn't have to turn his head too long. "You can look now. No. Some woman named Carla did. She sort of told me about how she was depending on me to be a great assistant for him which only leads me to believe he threatened to fire her or something. She didn't tell me exactly. The thing is, I want to do my best because if he ends up unhappy with me, then he'll be unhappy with her. Which sucks because I really don't want her to lose her job. You know what I mean?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean but it's his fault he let her hire you without an interview. Also, if he fires either of you because of the way you look, that's discrimination and I'm pretty sure you can sue him for that."

Zayn smiled and began to undo his blouse. "I love it when you get all protective and shove the law in my face."

"What can I say? I spend all day reading law books. Might as well pretend I have fully fulfilled the goal of having my dream profession."

He smiled a sad smile. "Oh, you'll get there Niall. I promise."

He let the blouse fall to the floor, so that there was nothing but his bare chest showing. Then he fell face forward onto his bed next to Niall. As happy and as surprised as he was to have this job, he sure hoped it didn't turn out to be a nightmare. Hopefully he could figure out a way to keep Harry satisfied. For his sake, for Harry's sake and for Carla's.

→→→→→

Harry had been sitting at his desk adding new things to his agenda when he heard a knock on his door. Usually his employees knew better than to knock on his door when it was closed. So with a confused expression on his face, he rose to his feet and went to answer the door. He was still looking that way when he saw who was standing in front of him.

"Good morning Mr. Styles."

He only stared. It was the same person from yesterday. His assistant. Only he wasn't wearing high heels and a skirt. He didn't have long curly hair either. He had on men's dress shoes, a suit and tie and his hair was about two and a half inches long. He looked like... a man.

"Uhm, is something wrong?" Zayn asked.

Harry came to his senses. "Oh, no. Sorry. It's just that you look different."

"I know."

Harry shoved his hands in his pockets. "What do I call you? Well, I mean I know to call you sir but do I refer to you as Zayn or Veronica when you look like this?"

Zayn smiled a little, not really being bothered by his question. He understood his confusion and appreciated his curtesy in that he didn't want to assume anything. "If it makes you more comfortable, you may call me Zayn today or any day I look like this. But I am Veronica on days like yesterday. As long as you remember that, I'm fine."

Harry nodded. "Will do."

"Great."

They stood there staring at each other. "The reason I'm here is because I believe you have to sign me in like you did yesterday. Do you have a little bit of time to do that?"

"Right. Sorry." he said and he took his hands from his pockets. In one of them he held his card. "Come on. Let's go."

They left his office and took the private elevator down to the ground floor. After reaching the scanner, Harry scanned the card underneath it. He tapped a few buttons and it took him to the sign in screen. "Your four digit pin number please."

Zayn was surprised when Harry automatically stepped back so he could do it himself. And not only that, he turned his head away. He must have remembered from yesterday. Despite being the egotistic person he came off as yesterday, he did show a little bit of respect for a change. It felt good. He put his pin number in and signed himself in.

Harry didn't speak again until they were walking back to the elevator. "Nice suit."

"Thank you. I wore it because it's picture day."

"Are you aware it will only capture your face and not your clothing?"

"I am well aware. I just think that if I'm going to have a card with a picture that identifies me, then it should at least match my driver's license. And I don't look like a woman on my driver's license."

Harry hummed as they got on the elevator again. "Is this something you always do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Switch up the way you look. Do you always do that?"

"I guess you can say that. I do like to wear skirts and dresses when I'm not on the job. But mostly, this is something that I do for work. I just have a thing where I think it's very sexy to come to work in a pair of pretty heels and a skirt. And the wig makes me feel pretty. Which I like."

The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened but Harry pressed the button to close them again. He folded his arms, leaned against the wall and studied Zayn.

"So what you're saying is that dressing a certain way makes you feel... pretty."

"Yes."

"But Zayn, and I mean this in the friendliest way possible, trust me. You are a good looking man. High heels and a wig is not needed for you to look attractive. To a woman, I mean."

Zayn fidgeted uncomfortably. "It's not about what I'm wearing or how I look in and out of it. It's about how I feel and I love the way I feel in it. Much like you probably love the way you feel in the clothes you're wearing now."

"Well when you're wearing a five thousand dollar suit, it's hard not to love the way you feel. So... I suppose making yourself happy is what's most important."

He forced a smile. "Yes. That is what's most important. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to know when I can have my picture taken. Do you think we can do this as soon as possible so that I can have my own card?"

Harry stopped leaning against the side of the elevator and then pressed the button so the doors could open again. "Sure. Let's go. The photo room is this way."

*

*

*

I can't believe it." Niall said as he sat across from Zayn at the dinner table that night. He was looking at the new card that had been made for his friend. "Zayn Malik, the assistant of the head of Anne incorporated. You work personally for the asshole himself. Amazing!"

Zayn reached over and snatched the card from him. "Stop calling him that. It's rude. He's my boss and although he did some pretty rude things first, that doesn't mean we have a right to call him names. Thank you very much."

Niall narrowed his eyes. "Sometimes I hate how nice you are. But that's exactly why I say what I say about Harry Styles. He does not deserve you as an assistant. It's probably only a matter of time before something else rude comes out of his mouth about you."

Zayn sat his card on the table and picked up his fork. "I promise I'll be alright. So far he hasn't done anything totally disrespectful to me, so try not to be bitter about this before I even get to know him. Let me enjoy working for a rich man for once."

"Alright, alright but I don't know if I'll be able to stand by innocently if he does what he did to you again. You know how I am, Z."

Zayn nodded. Of course he knew how he was. Niall was the type of guy who would laugh and chill with anyone. But if something negative was said about one of his friends, he didn't hesitate to speak his mind.

"Yes. I know how you are. I'm just trying not to let _everyone else_ know how you are."

He chuckled as he picked up his cup to drink from it. He should have been slightly offended that his best friend just admitted he was embarrassed by him, but he didn't care too much. He just wanted to make sure Zayn always knew he would be there. He wasn't afraid of anyone, no matter how much money they had.

→→→→→

"Excuse me. Is there anything I can help you with sir?"

Zayn turned from the mirror where he had been holding a gray top to his chest. A female employee was coming his way. "I don't know. It depends. I really like the way this one looks and fits me. It's my size, but I was wondering if you had this size in the yellow one. I didn't see any on the rack."

She smiled. "There might be some in the back. I'll go check."

"Thank you." He put that top back on the rack and began to look through again to make sure he didn't overlook what he had been looking for. Suddenly, he heard his phone ringing from his pocket. He took it out and looked at the screen. When he saw it, he frowned. Who was this? He didn't recognize the phone number. So he ignored it. It did finally stop ringing but a few seconds later, it started ringing again. He took out the phone a second time and when he saw it was the same number, he reluctantly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Veronica, or should I say Zayn."

He hesitated. "Whom am I speaking to?"

"Well, I must say that I am a bit offended that you don't recognize my voice. Most people do when they work for me."

He froze. "Mr. Styles. Oh, I'm sorry. Is there something you want me to do for you?"

"No, no. There is nothing I want you to do. I was just curious. Didn't know you shopped here."

"Yeah, I..." _Here?_ He looked around to see if he could spot anyone that looked like Harry but he didn't see anyone. "I come here every now and then when I want to treat myself to something nice. The clothes here are very expensive but it's worth it because the quality is nice."

"I agree, though I am here for a pair of cufflinks. This is one of the places I like to come to for those."

Zayn started looking for him again. Still no sign of him. "Are you here now?"

"How else is it that I know you're here?"

He thought for a moment. This was so creepy. Right now he was in the women's department and was nowhere near the jewelry section. How was Harry seeing him? Did he spot him on the way in or something? "Sorry, that was a dumb question."

"No, it's fine. I just thought I'd call to tell you that. My apologies if I bothered you in any way."

"No sir. You didn't bother me. I'm only waiting for an employee to come back with an item of clothing that I asked for. That's all."

"Oh. Very well then. I'll let you get back to it. I guess I will see you tomorrow when you come in for work. "

"Yes sir. I'll be there."

Alright then. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." He hung up the phone and couldn't help but conscientiously look over his shoulder. Still, there was no one.

"You're in luck, sir. I found one. We only have two left." It was the employee who had just returned. She put one on the rack and held the other out to him.

He took it from her. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. Is that all I can help you with?"

"Yes, I think so. I'm ready to check out."

"Right this way then."

He followed her over to the desk and she scanned his item for him. After paying for it, she gave it back to him and he immediately went straight to the jewelry department of the store. There was no one there except the man behind the counter. Zayn discreetly went up to him.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Was there just a man here with long brunette curly hair who bought cufflinks maybe?"

"Cufflinks? Yes. I can't tell you who he was or what he looked like since I would think that is confidential, but he left a couple minutes ago."

Zayn nodded slightly. "Okay. That's okay. You gave me all I needed to know though. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He slowly stepped from the counter and began to walk to the exit. As he neared it, his phone buzzed once, informing him that he had a text coming in. He took it out and read it right from the front of the screen.

**This is my personal number. I suggest you put it in your contacts and give me a special ringtone so that I don't go ignored again. I'm not exactly happy about being ignored the first time.**

Nervously he shoved the phone in his pocket and headed outside to his car. Just when Harry was starting to slightly resemble a somewhat kindhearted person, there he went showing his egotistical side again. Zayn wondered just how much longer he could live his life feeling so entitled and full of himself. How long would it be before there would come something that would bring him off his high horse and back down to earth again? Even more so, who could be the one to do that?


	4. 4

"And that is the goal. We can go higher. But not lower. The product is complete. And now after all the money we spent investing in it, we want to make profit. Real profit! Do you know what this means? Anyone?" Harry looked around the room. "Nobody?"

Everyone just looked around.

"Well it means we're all going to be busting our asses for the next month and a half to make sure it sells. That's what it means. Best way to let people know about a product? Somebody better know this one."

A man in the corner raised his hand.

"Richard, your answer."

"Advertise."

"Right. We need commercials, billboards, signs on bus stops, the works! Which means collectively, our brains should all come together to create something effective and nothing short of it." He sat his visual portfolio down on the table and looked back at the video screen to the man that had been on there just last week. "What do you say, Jack? Are you ready to get this thing out there by the deadline?"

He chuckled. "I say it's a go. And I must say that it's been a pleasure doing business with you and your company, Mr. Styles."

"As it always is." He turned to his workers. "We'll get all the details and I'll relay them to you via email. Okay?"

"That will be fine. And if I have any questions or concerns, I will call you."

"You won't have any questions or concerns. Trust me. Have a good evening, Jack." The video cut off and Harry grinned and clapped once. "Veronica. Front and center please."

Zayn, who had been sitting down in a chair in the corner just listening in as he was instructed to do, stood up. He slowly made his way past everyone and next to Harry.

"It's been a full week and by now, you all should know that this is my new assistant, Veronica. He's going to be working right along side us in order to get this done and out to the people. If I am unavailable at any time and you see him around, he'll take a message and I will get to you as soon as I possibly can. That is all. As of now, this meeting is over and you are all dismissed. I will send out memos for the next meeting."

He picked up his portfolio and turned to Zayn this time, only speaking to him. "Please do me a favor and tidy up in here. And then I'd like to see you in my office in five."

Something in Zayn's stomach flopped when he heard those words and he had no clue why when he hadn't even done anything wrong. "Y-yes sir." He stuttered.

The employees began to file out and Zayn was left to pick up the little bit of papers and trash the others left behind. It was only a few sheets of paper and two dirty tissues that one of them disgustingly left. He was in the middle of wiping the table down with disinfecting wipes when he realized two people that had been there for the meeting were lingering around. He remembered them being referred to as Liam and Louis earlier.

"Liam... Louis." He greeted.

"Hmph. So you're the boss's new assistant." Louis sneered.

Zayn stood up straight. "Yes I am."

"Somehow, it feels like you and Harry are joking with us all. I can't imagine him willfully hiring someone like you."

Zayn froze. "Well I'm here and I am his assistant. If you don't like it, that's too bad. Because you are not the one who's going to be paying me. Now get lost before I report you for harassment." He started to wipe the table again but Liam walked over to him, pushing the hair of his wig behind his ear and resting his hand on his back.

"Can't take you seriously when you're dressed like that, doll."

Zayn took a moment to regroup himself and he tried to ignore Louis laughing in the background. "I think you better take your hands off me." He said calmly.

"Or what?" He challenged.

"Or else I will take off these heels and beat you like a real man would."

Liam laughed, but he did remove his hand. "Tough lady, Lou."

"I know. What a joke. Come on. Let's go. We have work to do."

Liam smirked as he turned to go out of the conference room. Zayn went back to wiping the table and he shook his head. Day five on the job and someone was actively making fun of him for the way he chose to dress. The joke was on them though because this had happened many times before. This wasn't any different and he wasn't going to let it bother him. Because clearly that was what they were trying to do.

Quickly he finished tidying up the conference room and made his way to Harry's office. The door was open, so knocked and stepped inside. "Mr. Styles?" He called quietly.

Harry looked up from where he was filing the portfolio in one of the filing cabinets. "Veronica. Please come in, close the door and have a seat for a moment."

He reluctantly went over to the chair in front of his desk and sat down.

"Today went very well. The meeting was successful. How did you like it?"

Zayn paused. "What exactly are you asking?"

"The meeting. Did you enjoy sitting in on it? Did you understand the way our meetings usually go?"

"Oh." He nodded. "Yes sir. I learned quite a bit today."

"Are you comfortable? And by that, I mean with the people, the workplace, the environment, the schedule, the responsibility..."

"Yes sir. I am very comfortable for the most part."

He seemed surprised by that answer. "Good. I really do want you to be fully acclimated soon. You know why?"

He hesitated because he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the answer or not. "Why?"

"Because I have been observing you all week and I like your work ethic. There's just something about someone who knows how to work for me and do the things I need and do it efficiently. I guess what Carla said is true. You are dedicated. Even if you're not the assistant I expected to see, I am still pleased to have you here. Plus we seem to have the same taste in department stores. I think that ought to count for something."

A smile gradually grew on Zayn's face as he looked down in his lap. That had actually happened on Wednesday which was two days ago. But when Zayn came to work the next day, Harry didn't mention it at all. He wondered why he waited until today to bring it up.

Harry folded his arms and came to sit down in front of him on his desk. "Hopefully you continue to enjoy your career at Anne. Maybe this can be long term."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it. If everything goes well, I probably will be here long term. But I don't know. We'll see how the future turns out. "

"Yes we will. Now, I want to tell you that Monday morning I'll need you here in my office so we can get started on this project. I'm very excited. I don't usually work on weekends unless I really have to. Like when I have business meetings and special promotions or when I'm cramming in a schedule. But for the next month and a half, there will likely be a few weekends that I'll need you. So keep that in mind.

"This weekend, I'll let you have off. But before you get here on Monday, drink plenty of coffee. I don't want you sleeping or slacking. That's the quickest way to get fired. I am now depending on you. That says a lot about me because I don't depend on anyone but myself. So don't let me down."

Zayn nodded. "I'll try my best not to. But I think you're wrong, Mr. Styles."

Harry tilted his head sideways. "Excuse me?"

"You're wrong. You depend on a lot more than just yourself."

He chuckled. "What makes you say that when I am the one running an entire company?"

"Yes, you do run a company. But you run a company that would be useless without your hard working employees. You run a company that would be nothing without the customers that buy the products made by those hard working employees. Without them, there is nothing to run. Your high dollar living is dependent on every single one of them whether you want to believe it or not."

After those words, Harry just sat there and stared at him with a single side smirk. He couldn't just tell him he was wrong because he knew he wasn't. Zayn was absolutely right. "Veronica, that's... actually very true. I won't lie. I also see that you are a deep thinker. I like that about you. You'll fit in well here."

Zayn pulled at the hem of his shirt. "Thank you."

"Keep those juices flowing. You'll need them while you're working for me." He glanced at the watch on his arm and then back up at Zayn. "You only have a few minutes before you're allowed to go home. I won't hold you in here any longer."

Zayn smiled and stood up. "Yes sir. I'll see you on Monday if I don't have to see you for anything today."

"Alright."

Zayn left out of the office and then closed the door behind him. Harry was going to get up and sit behind his desk, but it was like he was frozen where he was. He couldn't stop thinking about what Zayn had said. "Hmm." He hummed to himself.

Zayn was confident enough to say something like that to his face. That was the first time someone had verbally corrected him about his way of thinking. Nobody else was bold enough to do it, so that had really captured his attention. If this was really the way Zayn was going to be and if this was really the kind of person Zayn was, he couldn't wait to see what it would be like getting to work along side him for this project.

→→→→→

It was the weekend. Saturday night to be exact. Harry had been interrupted from his thoughts when someone called his name. He turned to face Amy, a woman he had slept with a little over an hour ago. "What?"

"I have something I want to say." She mumbled.

"What?"

She was quiet for a moment. "Is this it?"

His eyebrows caved. "Is what it?"

"This that we've done. Us sleeping together. This is the third time we've done this. Is there ever going to be anything more between us?"

Harry couldn't help but squint his eyes at those words. He dreaded them. He did not want to hear them. Especially not now. "Anything more like what?"

"Like a relationship. I don't just want to have sex with you."

He sighed in an effort to purposely show his disinterest in the conversation. "No. Don't do this please."

She sat up and looked down at him, causing the cover to fall down off of her and expose her naked chest. "Do what? I am asking you a real question and I want an answer."

"Amy, I can't do that. I can't be in a relationship. I'm too busy to fall in love or fall for anybody. I don't have time for that."

She was speechless. "What? You don't have time for that, but you have time to call me when you want to screw me?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's just sex. I'm not committed to you. Even if I had time to be, I don't _want_ time for that."

She was still speechless. "And... And you knew that all the time when we first met?"

Harry shrugged. "I thought I was very clear on that when I asked to take you home for _that night_."

"But afterward you asked for my number and said you would like to see me again. Why did you do that if you weren't wanting a serious relationship?"

"Because that's what I do when the sex is good."

An inhuman noise came from her mouth and her lips began to tremble. "So you used me. You used me to get what you wanted. I can't believe that." She sat there looking down at him and she felt herself getting angrier by the moment. She became so angry that she couldn't even stand looking at him anymore. So she got out of the bed and began looking for her clothes.

"Amy, where are you going? You can at least stay for the night."

"With you, a self centered and inconsiderate asshole? I don't think so."

"I would appreciate it if you would not call me that please."

"And I would appreciate it if you just shut up."

Harry narrowed his eyes and sat up. He watched her get fully dressed and put on her shoes. "So this is the last time I'm going to see you?"

"Oh you bet it is. I'm not going to be your booty call, so you might as well delete my number from your phone."

Harry gave a sly smile. "Things would be a lot less complicated if women didn't always want more than what the man wants to give. Whatever happened to casual sex? That exists you know!"

"Well you're not getting it from me. And you know what? You should think about making time to fall in love. Maybe then you'll finally be brave enough to pull that gigantic stick out of your ass." She grunted and didn't give him time to reply before darting out of his room.

He huffed and fell backward on the bed. She must have been crazy if she really thought he wanted to be in a relationship with her just because they had shared a few intimate moments. Harry didn't make commitments like that. He wasn't going to be committed to one person for the sake of getting to the point of saying he was in love. No, not Harry.

Suddenly, he felt a weight on his legs and he looked in that direction. There on his legs was his tan colored cat whom he had named Buddy. He smiled slightly in his direction when he saw Buddy shimmying his way up his body and resting on his stomach.

"I am not a self centered and inconsiderate asshole, am I?" He asked and he rubbed the palm of his hand over his head. Of course the cat didn't answer, so it allowed him to answer the question on his own. "I'm not. I know I'm not. She's just upset because I don't want her."

He turned sideways in the bed and the cat moved from his stomach onto the covers. Harry was convinced there was nothing wrong about him. There was nothing wrong about not wanting to have partner right now. And she wasn't going to make him feel guilty about that either.

→→→→→

"The thing about this is that I want something that will be appealing. None of this is as appealing as I want it to be." Harry fussed as he put the papers off to the side. "These are all horrible ideas and I can't use them."

Zayn frowned. "Uhm. Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. These are all useless."

Zayn poked his lip out as he thought a bit. They'd been sitting in Harry's office at his desk looking at ideas that everyone in the meeting on Friday had contributed. Every time he read a new one, he automatically didn't like it and cast it off to the side. That was frustrating for Zayn. "I have to say that I disagree."

Harry sat back in his chair. "You disagree. Why?"

"Because they are not useless. There is a lot of potential. I agree that as an individual idea, neither of them are winners, but that doesn't matter. You said it yourself that all of your brains should collectively come together. Well this is how you do it. You read them all and you figure out how you can take a piece here and there to get what you want."

Harry hummed and then sat up again. "Okay... so what do you suggest we take from these?"

"Not to be the one to say you're doing it wrong, but I wouldn't suggest we choose anything without having a target for the product."

"I have a target. The target is everyone. That's always the target."

Zayn tapped his chin and furrowed his eyebrows. "So you need something that will have all audiences' attention in one setting. I'm sure there is something here we can find out of this."

He grabbed the stack of papers and begin to look through them. He took his time and began to read every line carefully, making sure he didn't just skim over it the way Harry had done. Finally he found something.

"A single father and his son. This is interesting."

"Huh?"

"That's an idea that one of them came up with. Well technically they had the single mother and her son, but this is it. Nothing says _'buy me'_ like seeing a father bond with his son."

Harry was little bit confused. "I'm not understanding what you're trying to get at, Veronica. Care to explain deeper."

Zayn cleared his throat. "You run a company that sells products in the form of technology, Mr. Styles. We live in a world where people live their lives through technology, children and adults alike. Imagine a father and a son spending quality time with each other due to your products. I am a regular person just like the rest of the world. We are not rich like you. We only spend money on things that we are sure will benefit us. What we don't do is purposely waste money on useless products.

"So that's why you need something that will appeal to people in their everyday life. Well, family life is everyday life. It's something most people can relate too. It's something they can look at with your commercial and when they see your commercial they can go _'hey, I want that too'._ Emotions play a large part in our daily lives. It does not hurt to use that to your advantage."

"Hmm, family."

"Yep."

"And emotions."

"Right."

He rubbed the palm of his hand over his mouth as if he were still trying to fully contemplate the thought. Zayn didn't try to rush him into agreement. After all, this was Harry's company and he had the right to choose things to go the way he wanted them to go.

He still had yet to say anything when one of his phones rang. It was his business phone, which meant it was something important. So he quickly picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

Zayn could only hear Harry's end of the conversation.

"Will, how are you... I'm good as well. Thank you for asking... Yes, I have a bit of time... What?... Really?... That's great news!... Of course I'll be there... I'm on my way over now. I'll see you when I get there... Alright."

He ended the call and Zayn couldn't help but notice the way Harry looked significantly happier. "Is everything alright, Mr. Styles?"

"Is everything alright? Of course it is. I just got good news."

"That's great."

"I know it is and I've got to be there." He looked at his watch. "It's a fifteen minute drive." He scrambled to stand up and he picked up his bag from beside his desk. Then he pulled his keys from it.

Zayn went back to looking through the other papers to see what else he could use. "Be careful on your drive."

"You're coming with me."

His head shot up. "What, sir?"

"You're riding over there with me. You need to see this place."

"But... but you don't want me here to answer the phone while you're gone? What if someone important calls while we're away?"

"That is what the message system is set up for. Now I am still paying you for this, Veronica. So let's get moving please. I told you it's a fifteen minute drive."

Zayn slowly stood up and pat his skirt, trying to ignore the heat that had suddenly filled his body. A whole fifteen minute car ride to some unknown place with this guy, the rudest and most self indulged human he's ever met? He wasn't prepared for this. He just hoped he didn't make an absolute fool of himself or end up letting something slip from his mouth. He wasn't sure what he would do if Harry got the wrong idea about him and the way he carried himself around men again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, this is not a rushed story. I wanted things to happen gradually and realistically. I figured with the kind of person Harry started off as in this story, it wouldn't even be logical to think he can change in an instant. So you have to be patient. #TrustTheProcess 


	5. 5

The entire drive to the desired destination was silent. Zayn figured that if he didn't say anything then he couldn't get himself in trouble. So that's what he did. And Harry didn't seem to have much of a problem with it.

"Here we are." Harry announced as they pulled into a lot of a building.

There were huge dumpsters and orange cones in the lot. There was even small construction equipment outside. Zayn wondered what this place could be and what was so important about it that he needed to ride with him. They parked in a parking space next to a black car and Harry turned the engine off. Once he unlocked the doors, Zayn stepped out of the white two door Audi and looked up. This was a mighty tall building he was looking at. And how many floors? One, two, three, four-

He was interrupted by a hand on his back. "This way, Veronica."

"Oh." He hadn't even realized Harry had even gotten out of the car. But he followed behind him up to the building and they went in through one of the revolving doors.

"Harry Styles, my man!"

They followed the sound of the voice and saw a man coming in their direction waving some papers in his hand.

"Will, it looks amazing."

"Doesn't it? They worked very hard to get it just the way you want it to be. Now that the building has passed all the inspections, all you have to do is get it furnished."

Harry sighed happily. "Wow. I did not see this ever turning out this well a year ago. It's unbelievable."

"Time to move on to even better things. You can finally do that."

He took the papers from him. "Yep."

"And who is this with you today?"

Zayn knew Will was referring to him because he was smiling his way. It made him a little uncomfortable but at least he wasn't rude like those Liam and Louis guys. "Call me Veronica."

"Yes, this is my new assistant." Harry said. "One of my employees hired him last week. I wasn't sure how things would work out but it was a good choice. Veronica seems to really know his stuff."

Will nodded. "That's really good. It's so hard to find good qualified people these days. I try to hold on to them as long as I can. Your company is still doing well, so I assume that is exactly what you have done."

He chuckled. "Eh, I guess you could say that."

He looked at his watch and gasped a little. "Not to be in a rush, but my job here is done and I have somewhere I have to be in thirty minutes. But I need to grab something to eat first. Congratulations on your new place and good luck on your big plans, Harry."

Harry extended his hand out for Will to shake and he did. "Thank you very much. Hopefully we'll see each other again in the future."

"Yes. Hopefully. You take care."

Will went out the same way they came in and Harry held his arms out as he faced his assistant. "Do you know what you're looking at?" His voice echoed through the empty and open building.

"Uhm... not really." He answered.

"It's the new home of Anne Incorporated. It's going to be the new spot for headquarters and it's finally been completed after a full year and some. There's six more floors than where we are currently established. There will be more office spaces, which means more jobs and lots and lots of order which I need. I can already see it in my mind. It'll be amazing."

Zayn raised his brow. "So does this mean you and I won't be there anymore? Does that mean I'll have to drive here to come to work?"

"Yes, you'll be here instead. And instead of being on the fifth floor, you'll be on the eleventh floor. That's high up in the sky, isn't it?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. It is."

"Would you like to see?"

"Uh... see what?"

"The eleventh floor."

He shrugged his shoulders with a hesitant smile. "I guess so."

"Right this way then." Harry led the way over to the elevators and pushed the button. The doors immediately opened and they stepped on. After selecting the eleventh floor, the doors closed and they were on their way up. "Once we get the computers up and running, I'm going to have elevator music here. I figured it's enough floors to have that now."

Zayn snickered.

"What? You don't think elevator music is a good idea?"

"No, it's not that. I just thought it was funny. I'm sorry, sir." He cleared his throat.

"You think I have humor. You don't have to apologize for finding something I said funny. I'm not serious all the time. Okay?"

He looked down at his shoes and responded quietly. "Okay."

The last few seconds were silent until the little bell dinged, signaling it had come to a stop. The doors opened and Zayn saw that some of the lights were already on although they weren't needed that much, being that the windows were letting in the sunlight pretty well.

"Here is what our floor will look like. You'll see it's similar to the old one, but extremely modernized and a little bit more high tech. I want only the best for Anne Incorporated. I want people to come through those revolving doors and be wowed every single time. Even better, I want them to be wowed by something I've blueprinted and designed."

He continued to walk and Zayn followed, his heels knocking dully against the thin carpet flooring. "Here is my office and outside of it will be your desk, much like it is at the old place."

"Wow." Zayn whispered. Because the windows to the office were glass from floor to ceiling. "That's a nice upgrade. These windows are amazing."

"What's an upgrade?"

"The windows. You have windows in your office now. Not the kind that look outside, but you know... the kind that allows you to look out into the office area."

Harry smiled. "I have windows that look out to the office area at the other place too."

"Really? I haven't noticed."

"That's because I have thick white curtains that stay closed. They're electronically operated. I just don't open them because I don't like to. Which reminds me, I'll also have electric curtains here. Most likely white as well. I like how elegant it looks in the other office."

Zayn stood looking at him with a hint of confusion. Why would he build a new office with windows that allowed him to look out into the office space if he wasn't ever planning on opening the curtains? It would have been better to have just built the place and had his office with no windows. "Why don't you like to open your curtains?"

"I just don't. As you can see, my new office has enough room for us to set up a table for when we work on projects, which is excellent because I don't know how much longer we can crouch over my desk. I was thinking it could go in that corner over there. Any suggestions?"

"Is that the only reason you don't like to open them?"

Harry huffed. "You know... I'm trying my best to change the subject but you're obviously not letting it happen. I just don't like having my curtains open. I don't like looking at people's faces. I prefer to be alone. I don't think that's a crime. Do you think we can move on now?"

Zayn didn't believe him, but he didn't want to press the issue since Harry was clearly a little irritated. "Sure."

"Thank you. Now, down that hallway, is where the conference room is. It's a little bit bigger than the one we're in now since..."

Zayn sort of tuned out because he could not help but think about Harry and those curtains. That just struck him as odd. Not to mention that he admitted he was trying to change to subject. Why though? Why was he trying to change the subject? Zayn had a feeling that it was more than just not wanting to see other people. There was something else much deeper there.

"And that's basically all you needed to see here for now. Everything else will be shown more in depth when the time comes. I just wanted you to see this place so that you could get an idea of what it will be like. What do you think?"

They were back on the elevator now.

"I love it. I had no idea this place was being built. I've never driven by here, so I've never seen it before."

Harry smiled proudly, loving the idea that he was able to show someone something of his for the first time and have them like it as a result. "Well I'm glad you like it. It was my pleasure getting to be the one to show you."

They finally reached the ground floor, then went through the revolving doors and out to the car. Security was outside patrolling on eight hour shifts. So he wasn't worried about leaving the doors unlocked, nor was he worried about anyone getting inside and vandalizing the property.

He unlocked the doors to his car and the two of them got in. First he put the papers Will had given him in the glove department. But after putting on his seatbelt and starting up the engine, he paused and looked at Zayn. "I'm not quite ready to go back to work yet. Are you?"

Zayn turned to him, showing mild surprise in his expression. "What?"

"I'm not particularly ready to go back to work yet. I would much rather do something else."

He scrunched his eyebrows. "What did you have in mind?"

"Lunch."

"Out?"

"Yes, out."

"Well...." Zayn hesitated. "I left my bag at work. And I don't have my wallet."

"I don't think that will be a problem." Harry smiled. "My invitation. I'll pay."

He shook his head. "No. It's fine. I really wasn't prepared to go out anyway, so I don't mind if you drop me off at work again and go eat somewhere."

Harry chuckled. "If you're only doing that to be modest, there is no need. This is not of any inconvenience. Money is not a problem for me."

Again, he shook his head. "I'm sure it's not, but you still really don't have to do that."

"I want to. It would satisfy me greatly if you accompanied me for lunch at least just this once. Would you mind doing it just this once?"

Zayn opened his mouth to refuse his offer again, but gave up and decided against it. "Alright, I'll... I'll go with you this time. But only because you keep asking very nicely. Do you have any idea where you're wanting go?"

Harry nodded and pressed his foot to the gas pedal so that the car began to move from the  parking space. "Yes, I know a place."

*

*

*

"And that's where we went. The food was really good and all, but I'm still trying to figure out if he sat at the back in the corner because he does that every time he goes out or if it was because he was just embarrassed by me and wanted less people to see us as possible. I have a feeling it was the latter."

Niall sat beside Zayn on the couch, slouching on it. "Still don't think it's proper for me to call him an asshole, huh?"

He sighed and switched through the channels on the TV. "I don't know. I'm trying to be a nice respectful person and not call him names. Plus it's only an opinion. I didn't say it was actually the reason."

Niall shrugged. "Well did he say anything to make you think that way?"

Zayn shook his head and actually let out a nervous laugh. "No and that's the thing. He didn't talk. Every single time I asked a question to get the conversation started, he would give me a simple answer and stop there. After the third time he did it, I got the message and just stopped talking altogether. That was by far the worst and most uncomfortable experience I've ever had going out to lunch with anyone."

Niall found it hard to believe him. "Wait... so your whole lunch was nothing but eating and silence?"

"Yep."

"What the heck? Who invites someone to lunch and then ignores them the whole time they're there?"

"Apparently Mr. Harry Styles does. Although, besides the whole sitting-in-the-very-back thing, I wouldn't get too angry at him. I get the feeling that I was never invited to lunch to have a conversation with him in the first place. I think I was only there... to give him company."

Niall tilted his head sideways. "What do you mean by  _'give him company'?_ Like that he's lonely?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. But that's only _my opinion_ , so don't go spreading that around, okay?"

"I won't but seriously dude, what is making you get that idea? I would think that as rich as he is, people must be lined up to be his friend."

"It was something about him never opening the curtains to his office windows... Look, I don't want to say too much because I may be wrong, but that's just how I perceived it and my perception could be off. I think he's already skeptical about me, so I don't want this to get around to him and make things worse. My salary is helping pay the bills around here and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Alright. I understand. So I will keep my mouth shut for our sake. I won't lie though. Harry Styles seems to have gotten a lot more interesting. A lonely rich man? Who would have thought..."

Zayn finally found something he wanted to watch and then put the remote down on the coffee table. "Guess I'll have to wait and see what else will come of this. If I am wrong, I'll know."

"What are you going to do if you're not wrong?"

He paused for a moment and he was really considering an answer. But he couldn't come up with anything at the moment. "I don't know, Ni."

→→→→→

On Thursday evening, Harry called a meeting for which he, Zayn and the usual twelve were to attend. Zayn had been around Harry earlier in the day and had seen his demeanor and the way he had been carrying himself. He seemed normal. But somehow, between the time he went into his office and the time he had stepped out of it, he became different. Something was wrong and Zayn new that.

"Everyone, I have really good news. With the help of Veronica, we were able to come up with a solid idea in regards to promotion. Actually we came up with a couple solid ideas. But you will all be pleased to know that they did not totally originate from our own brains. It came from your submissions. So give yourselves a hand."

All twelve of them clapped and showed how impressed they were that Harry Styles had found something of theirs useful. Most of the time, he just casted away their input. Yet here he was including most if not all of them.

"This just might be one of the biggest business investments Anne has ever done. I definitely don't want it to flop. Now, we have a little over a month before we reach our deadline so we want to work hard to get this to my satisfaction." He picked up a stack of papers from the table and began to hand them out to everyone. "As usual, I've split you up in teams and everything on these sheets of papers is what I expect from each team. No less and no more. It's your job to make sure your department is on top of this. We've done this before, so it should not be too difficult."

They lightly murmured as they read the paper.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. If you have any bit of confusion, ask me." He stood back in the place he had been at and he looked down. His pause was long and it made everyone in the room uncomfortable. "I think now is an appropriate time to say that this is very important to me, so I expect it to be done right. I'm... I'm depending on all of you and I realize that. So I hope you remember and consider that as you go."

Zayn did smile when he realized Harry had listened to what he said last week. But he couldn't get over the way Harry's facial expression was. His tone of voice made it seem like he was okay, but Zayn could see through it. He wondered if anyone else in the room could see it too.

"That will be all, everyone. You can get back to work. If you need me, I'll be in my office." He walked past all of them and over to Veronica. "When you have straightened up in here, I have something for you to do. So you will need to come to my office to find out what it is."

"Yes sir. I will." He said and he watched his boss leave the conference room.

This time, everyone in the room left right away, which allowed Zayn to finish his job a little bit quicker. When he got done, he went down the hallway and out past the cubicles to Harry's office. The door was already open but he still knocked on it a couple times before entering.

Harry was standing at the window and looking down at the traffic. He didn't turn around.

"Mr. Styles? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." He answered. "I did. Jack wants the details for how we're going to proceed. I'm supposed to send an email about it. So I'm asking you to do it for me."

Zayn hummed. "Well I don't know what to tell him. I'm not familiar with the details, sir."

"I know that. That's why I have everything I want you to type right there on the desk."

"On my desk?"

"No, on my desk. There on that yellow notepad. It's everything I need you to type. His email address is at the top of the page."

Zayn walked over to the desk and picked up the notepad. It was a whole page full of stuff. It must have been pretty detailed. How long did Harry spend writing this?

"Yes sir, I'll get this done right away."

When Harry heard his heels clacking against the floor, he quickly turned from the window. "Uh, Veronica."

He stopped where he was, then turned so he could look in Harry's direction. That's when he saw it. "Yes sir?"

"Thank you for everything you've done so far. You've been an incredible help these last two weeks."

He slightly nodded and looked down at the yellow pad in his hand. "You're welcome, Mr. Styles. Just doing my job. Shall I close the door to your office on the way out?"

He pushed his hands in his suit pockets. "Please."

He went out of the office, making sure to do just as he was instructed. He knew he had a letter to type. But when he sat down at his desk, he couldn't help but look back in the direction of Harry's office again. Harry probably didn't think he was close enough to see it, but he was. Zayn saw those eyes glistening. He saw the water that filmed his pupils and sat in the corner of his eyes. He was obviously sad bout something. But what was it? What was it that made Mr. Self-Absorbed Styles not so self absorbed today?

Zayn didn't know. But one thing he was sure of was that somehow, some way, the whole thing with the closed curtains and ignoring him at lunch a few days ago was all connected to this very moment. And now he was scared yet a little bit eager to figure out in which ways.


	6. 6

"Hi mum." Harry said as he peeked his head inside one of the rooms of the hospital.

Anne, who was lying in the bed, turned sideways to see Harry walking in the room. "Oh, it's my favorite boy in the whole world." She said with an obvious strain in her voice from the pain she was feeling. "Where have you been? Come give mama a hug."

He walked all the way in with a half smile on his face. He saw Gemma, who was his thirty year old sister, looking at him. But the expression on her face told him she wasn't all too happy about seeing him. He leaned over the bed, so that he could hug his mother and didn't complain about how awkward it was, knowing she couldn't make too much movement.

"Where have you been?" She asked again.

"I've been working."

"Working? I've missed you. I've been lying in this hospital bed waiting on a call or a visit and I have had neither. What's up with that?"

"I know and I'm sorry. I meant to visit. I've just been busy and it's a forty five minute drive here. Listen, I don't want you to think I have forgotten you, mum. Because I haven't. I've missed you a lot."

She smiled brightly and reached out to grab his hand. "I know you have. I never doubt that. But it worries me a little. I don't want you to work too hard, Harry. You need to rest up a bit. Take a vacation. And no, I don't mean your regular business trips. I mean a real vacation."

He smiled. He loved how even though his mother was really sick, her motherly instincts always came into play and she couldn't help but put her children's needs before her own. "I will take one but not right now because I'm doing some new stuff, investing in new products. You know everything I was telling you last time I was here? The product is already made and has been tested. We just have to promote it."

"Oh dear, that's so wonderful. I knew you could do it. That brain of yours sure is something. You have always made me so, so proud."

Gemma scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Thank you."

"As glad as I am to see you, what made you decide to come see me today?" His mother asked, letting go of his hand.

He sighed and looked down into his lap. That question was already breaking him down and choking him up. "I was thinking about you. Thursday I just... everything kind of came down on me at once. You're a good woman and a wonderful mother. You don't deserve this. You have never deserved this. I hate that it's happened to you." Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Harry, now don't you cry."

"But I can't not cry, mum. I can't." He said and the first tear feel down his cheek and rolled down to the corner of his mouth. "I don't understand why you don't want any treatment. I can afford to give you the best treatment money can buy. Don't you understand that?"

"Yes. I understand that."

"Then why won't you take it? Why don't you want Chemotherapy?"

"Honey, it's too late."

"No it isn't." He sniffled. "It's not too late."

"Yes it is, Harry."

"Mum. Please stop it. It's not too late. Don't say that." He stood looking down at her and he tried wiping the tears away but they kept falling.

"Harry, sweetheart."

"Ma'am?"

"We've already talked about this so many times. I don't want you to be overly sad when I'm gone. I want you to be happy and focus on the company, so you need to start now and prepare your mind."

"How am I supposed to be happy without you?"

She sighed. Seeing her own son crying over her almost made her cry too. But she knew Harry. If she had cried, it would just make things even worse. So she held back her tears. "Can you do something for me?"

"Anything. I'll do anything."

She pulled at the blanket that was over her. "I know that you just turned twenty eight a couple weeks ago, but you'll be thirty soon. It's getting to be around that time for you to find somebody that's gonna take care of you for the rest of your life as you take care of them in return. I've always wanted to see my children grow, get married and maybe have kids if they would like to and that's what I still want for you. I probably won't be around when you do find the love of your life, but I at least want to leave this world knowing that you'll meet someone that you love and that loves you in return. Promise me you'll do that, Harry. Can you promise you'll find somebody and not end up alone?"

He wiped his eyes and thought about her words for a moment. Meeting the love of his life? That's what she wanted? But he didn't think he was ready to do that. He didn't think he was ready to settle down. He enjoyed his casual flings. He enjoyed being single and wanted it for as long as he could have it. Yet, here she was telling him she wanted him to meet someone special. Someone that wouldn't just spend the night and go home the next morning, never to be seen again. But could he do that? Was he ever going to be ready for someone to come in his life and stay?

He remembered being a teenager and wondering what his future would hold, who he'd end up marrying and maybe what his children would look like. But it seemed like the more he became engaged in running this company, the less he wanted those things. However, now that it was being brought to his attention, maybe he could start to think that way again. Maybe he could _make_ time to find someone special and maybe make his mother happy for the short amount of time she had left.

He loved her very much. There was nothing he wouldn't do to see her smiling everyday of her life. Even if it meant putting aside his selfish ways and honoring her wishes. "Yes, I promise. I will promise that just for you."

He saw a light in her eyes the minute he said those words and he knew then how important this really was to her. "That's my good boy." She beamed.

Immediately when Gemma heard that, she stood up out of the chair and grabbed her purse.

"Gem, wait." Harry said. But she didn't acknowledge him. "Gem."

"Go on and follow her out. I'm obviously not going anywhere." His mother urged.

He left out of the room and chased his sister down the hallway. "Gemma, wait. What's wrong? Wait a minute."

She stopped and turned toward him with anger in her eyes. "No! I will not wait a minute. What for? Obviously I'm not needed here."

She started to turn around until he called her name.

"Gemma, please." He looked around to see if anyone was listening, but the halls were bare. "That's not true."

"Save it, Harry. You know it's true and it's always been that way. It's been that way since the day you decided to follow in mum's footsteps. You and I may be siblings, but we are not equal in mum's eyes and you know that. You were the kid that went with her to work, that went to college and studied hard to be tech-savvy. I wasn't that kid and I got punished for it constantly."

"No you didn't. Mum knew that you wanted to be a beautician. She paid for you to go through school."

"Oh, stop it. She regrettably paid. She didn't care about me or beauty school. But you? You were the golden child. You were the one she raved about to everyone and she continues to do it. There's not a day that goes by when I'm with you and her that you don't talk about that stupid company. That's all you two care about and you ignore anything else that has nothing to do with it, including me.

"But you know what is so sad about that?" She pointed in the direction of their mother's room. "While you're out there spending and making money and working at the company you two care about so much, I am the one who's sitting in that hospital room beside her bed three evenings a week. I am the one making sure these people are doing their jobs to take care of her. Not you. Not the golden child. Me! Guess, it's funny how unfair life works, isn't it?"

She huffed and turned around and headed down the hallway. This time, he did not call her name to stop her. So she left him standing in that hallway alone, overwhelmed and with a lot of things to think about.

→→→→→

"But aren't you worried at all?" Carla asked.

Zayn was standing in her cubical and talking to her. He had two boxes of donuts in his hands. "Not really. Is there a reason for me to be worried?"

"In my opinion, there is. Whenever sales don't go as planned, he takes it out on everyone. Including his assistant. That means you. His last assistant, the one he fired... he did that to her too."

"Really?"

"Yes, so I'm just warning you. Maybe, you'll be lucky enough to dodge it your first time around. Let's hope everything has gone well."

"Yeah. I do hope so. Well, I better go on and get these donuts out on the table in there and then set up the video chat for the meeting. It starts in about three minutes and I'm already later than I want to be."

"See you later, Veronica."

Zayn walked down the hallway with the boxes and went into the conference room. Five people were already in there, including Liam who sent a wink Zayn's way when their eyes met. He sat the box out in the middle of the table, putting one close to each end near stacks of napkins. After setting up for the video chat, he sat down in the corner to wait for the meeting to start.

Like always, the meeting didn't start on time. Harry showed up five minutes later than the designated time. Immediately, the atmosphere became tense and clammy. Harry wasn't smiling and nobody understood why, for they'd seen the numbers for themselves. They were great numbers.

Harry stuffed one hand in his pocket as he stood at the table over them. "So as you all know, we worked very hard and tirelessly over the course of this last month and a half and we finally have the results. I'm sure by now each one of you has gone in the computer and looked at them to prepare yourselves for this meeting, so I'm just going to say it. We reached our goal. We had a quota to reach by said deadline and we did it. You all deserve accommodation for what you have done."

Everyone smiled and began to clap. Zayn was more than happy, considering what he and Carla had talked about.

"But..." All the clapping stopped. "But not only did we meet the goal we had set in place, we exceeded it by seven percent. That's amazing. I have never been more staggered by our accomplishments for something very important to me. So thank you." A smile finally settled on his face.

This time everyone did clap and he didn't interrupt them at all. He waited patiently until they were finished and then he spoke again. Some even began to grab napkins from the table and use them to reach into the donut box.

"I also have really good news for all you hard workers. Although I'm going to continue to work out what's next for the company, you all get a break for now. There is no big project coming up and we won't be taking any new mergers so you can keep on enjoying your achievements for now. I know I don't say this often enough, but I am very thankful. This means more than you could ever know."

After that, he opened a blue folder which he had brought in and grabbed a tiny remote for the video screen. Everyone in the room ended up needing to wait for Jack to show up on the screen so they all could discuss the numbers and what it meant for the future. Of course, Harry took full control of it even though he did occasionally allow members of his team to talk for him. The meeting lasted an entire hour and a half and though Zayn became restless over foreign figures and statistic jokes, he didn't complain or show it in his face. He'd already told Harry he could handle this the first day he showed up for work here. And he wanted to show that he could.

The meeting finally ended and while everyone else slowly began to file out of the office to get back to work, Zayn stuck around, remembering that he was going to have to tidy up the room. It had become habit now that he had been working here for a little over a month and a half. Before he knew it, the office was clear of everyone except Harry.

"Is there a reason you've stuck around, Mr. Styles?" He questioned.

"Uhm..." He sang. "Yes. There is." He made his hand into a fist and put it up to his mouth as he cleared his throat. "I have an invite for you."

Zayn raised his brow. "An invite?"

"Yes. An invite. It's an oral invite. But not like that. I meant oral as in the invite is through mouth only. It's not an invitation in the form of paper."

Zayn folded his arms. "Thanks for stating the obvious but are you aware of how judgmental and presumptuous that was? Maybe you're not used to people correcting you but I'm not going to hold back from telling you how offensive that was."

Harry put his hand out at Zayn. "My apologies. I didn't-"

"Don't say you didn't mean it unless that's truly the case. And we both know if you said that, you'd be lying. So don't."

He nodded. "That's... that was really stupid of me. I apologize."

"Thank you. And I accept it."

Harry, although happy, mildly frowned because he didn't expect him to accept it so quickly. "Well... Whenever something this big happens with the company, I like to celebrate. Good champagne, delicious hors d'oeuvres and all those good things. I usually invite a few friends as well as people who had a big impact on the particular project. And I think it is quite appropriate to do that... with you."

Zayn wanted to say a lot more but only one word came out. "Me?"

Harry tilted his head. "There's no one else in the room, is there? Of course I'm talking to you. I'd be a fool not to invite you. I thought there were many things we couldn't use and yet, you found a way. Your ideas were magnificent and they worked. Also, I am quite sure the past month has been a little bit difficult working for me seeing as you were thrown into your first big project only a week after being hired. You have a lot of patience. That is one thing I don't show very much of."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Styles."

"You're welcome." Harry now stuffed his hands in his pockets, feeling a lot more relaxed with the conversation. "So anyway, I know you don't know where it'll be since you're new here, but I'll give you the address and you can write it down."

An overwhelming feeling filled the pit of his stomach as he looked around the room. "I don't have a pen."

Harry reached inside his suit pocket. "Here you go."

"Well... I don't have any paper either. At least I don't have any I can write on. Maybe I can write it on my hand."

"No, please." Harry said and he reached out to touch Zayn's hand to stop him before he could put the pen to his skin. "That is not necessary. It isn't worth ink poisoning. Come to my office and I will write it down for you."

He nodded and held Harry's pen out to him. "After I finish tidying up in here, right?"

He took it and put it back in his coat pocket. "Yes. That's fine. Come see me in my office when you've finished."

"I will."

When Harry left, he walked back over to the table where he began to straighten up the chairs and push them under the table. He couldn't help but think now.

Gosh... a party? A party hosted by a powerful rich man who was likely going to invite other rich people? How was he supposed to handle this? How was he even supposed to carry himself in that type of environment? He didn't know and he wasn't sure if he would be able to do it alone either. Maybe things would be a lot better if he had somebody to go with. Maybe he would feel a lot less intimidated. After pondering over the thought a little longer, he finally settled on a decision. He needed someone to come with him.

Once all was to his satisfaction, he did as Harry asked and went to see him in his office. The door was wide open, but he still knocked twice before walking in to show a little respect. "Come in, Veronica."

He walked all the way in and stood directly in front of his desk.

"This is for you." Harry said holding out a yellow sticky note. Zayn took it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Keep it close. Do not lose it. Now when you arrive at this address on Saturday, you won't be able to have access into the building without a key. But, don't worry. There will be someone on duty outside of the building and he will have a key. But he'll need a keyword from you to verify that you are invited to the party. That key word is Buddy."

"Buddy. Okay. I'll try to remember."

"You'd better. Or else you won't be allowed in. Which reminds me that no one will be allowed in until eight thirty that evening. Yes, I know that's a little late in the evening, but I like to party late. What can I say? Party late. Work early. Any questions?"

Zayn nodded. "Yes. I do have one, actually."

"Go on?"

"I was wondering if maybe... it was okay to bring a friend with me?"

"A friend."

Yes sir. Just someone to come with me. I would prefer not to go alone."

He thought for a moment. "Sure. Whatever makes you feel comfortable. Just as long as he or she controls themselves."

He instantly felt relieved. "Thank you so much. I'm sure they'll behave themselves."

"Good. I'll see you Saturday, then?"

"I'll try." He replied as he looked down at the paper. "I can't really make any promises."

"Well, if it will help you to make a decision, I really do hope to see you there. I will be looking for you."

Zayn was surprised by his choice of words. Harry hoped he'd be there? He'd be looking for him too? He didn't expect that. "Well I have a few days to decide. So I guess you'll know sooner or later."

"Perhaps sooner than later. Yes or no?"

He frowned a little. "You'll know when I do or don't show, Mr. Styles. After all, you said you would be looking for me."

He cracked a tiny smile and sat back in his chair. "You're right, you're right. And I'll take that reply as your polite way of saying that this conversation is over, am I right?"

"Not in so many words."

"Appalling. You usually don't refrain from speaking your mind. It's been that way since the day you were hired."

Zayn shrugged. "The mind isn't always meant to be spoken, sir. Now if you'll excuse me, I do still have some work to get done that you asked of me before the meeting. Thank you again for the invitation. I'll consider it."

Harry hummed, unable to say what he really felt, due to being in deep thought. "You're dismissed Veronica. Thank you."

He looked down at the paper as he turned to walk out and his stomach felt weird and twisted again. Suddenly he felt like there were a ton of expectations, all put on him by both himself and Harry. He was expected at a party that he didn't even want to go to alone. He was expected at a party that he knew for sure was going to be attended by people with an important status much higher than his. How in the world was he going to fit in? How was he going to enjoy himself and not feel awkward? There were quite a few questions to be answered. And he knew all of them would be answered whether he decided to go or not.

*

*

*

"Wait... are you serious, Zayn?"

"Yes. I'm serious. That's really Harry's handwriting." They were now in Niall's room since Niall had finished cleaning it and was about to vacuum his carpet floors.

"So what are you going to do then?"

"I don't think I can go alone. So I asked Harry if I could bring a friend and he said yes. So I want you to come with me."

Niall stopped smiling and pushed the vacuum off to the side. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have to work this Saturday."

"Can't you call in?"

"No. The food truck comes in on that day and I'll have a pallet of stuff to put out. I can't miss."

Zayn groaned. "Well then, that's it. I'm not going either."

Niall's eyes opened wide in shock. "Are you really going to pass up a party thrown by a rich man who is expecting you there? What the heck is wrong with you? I mean, I get he's an asshole and probably so are his friends which is probably why you would rather not go alone, but this is an opportunity not many people get. And even more so, hasn't it been you who's been trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with him and why he's so closed off from everyone? This is your chance Z. Catch him in a relaxed environment."

Zayn shook his head. "Niall, I'm giving up on that. I tried for over a month during that project and nothing new has transpired. He isn't going to break out of his shell and I think that's clear. It was fun while it lasted though."

Niall huffed and looked at the paper again. "Well then if you're not going, let's at least see where this place is. Go get your laptop."

Zayn didn't want to, but he still strolled out of Niall's room to his own and retrieved it. Then he came back and sat on the bed with Niall who had laid out on his stomach. They pulled up a search engine and Zayn typed the exact words on the sticky note into the search bar. The results came up rather quickly. When Niall saw them, his jaw dropped.

"Zayn..."

"What?"

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah, the map for directions. And apparently the venue for this party is going to be downtown. Traffic would have been terrible anyway, I'm sure."

Niall pat his arm as if he were trying to get the words out and Zayn had to grab his hand to stop him. "Ni, just say what you want to say. It's not that big of a deal."

"You're wrong." He said. "It is that big of a deal. Do you not see which building it is? It's not just a building located downtown and the party is not just going to be at any old building. It's going to be at a penthouse!"

He gasped. "What?"

"Look at the words underneath the map. This is that penthouse resort we saw on TV where that famous footballer lives. Harry's inviting you to his penthouse. You have to go!"

"But... but... I don't want to go alone."

"But you have to do it for me. I've always wanted to know what it's like to go in one of those. But you'll actually get to step foot in one. Can you imagine how cool that would be?"

Zayn thought for a moment. "I guess that would be amazing."

"No, Zayn. It would be beyond amazing. It would be the experience of a lifetime. You may never get invited there again. You have to go so you can come back and tell me all about it. I'm not taking no for an answer. Go, or else I'll pester you forever."

He chuckled a little. "I don't know. I... If I go, I wouldn't stay long."

"You don't have to. Just show up. By the sound of things, your boss just wants you to show up anyway. So do it. You know you want to because if you didn't, you would have never asked me to go with you in the first place."

Zayn knew it. He knew that he was allowing Niall to talk him into this. But he didn't have the heart to tell him to shut it nor the heart to tell him that his final answer was no. He loved Niall too much to make him sad. "Okay, okay. Maybe I'll go just for you so you can know what it's like to be in one of them. But that's it. I'm not going because I want to, so don't expect me to have fun."

"That's my boy!" Niall cheered and he ruffled Zayn's hair. "I knew you'd come through. Now let's talk about what you're going to wear."

Zayn hummed. "I have no idea. That wasn't something we talked about and I should have asked. My guess is that I should dress professional. He doesn't seem like the type to throw a party that'll permit me to show up in my black jeans and my Prince T-shirt."

"So what then? A suit?"

"A nice suit with a tie and matching handkerchief could be appropriate. But while I think he wouldn't want me too casual, I'm not sure if I need to be totally dressed up as if I'm going to work either. Maybe I should find a middle ground."

"Like khakis and a striped shirt?"

"Um, no. That screams forty year old dad who secretly hates his job." He put his hands over his face with a whine. "How in the world does a man dress in between without looking so cliché?"

They both sat there trying to come up with an idea. Finally, just as Niall opened his mouth to say something, Zayn sprang from the bed and out of the room. After a few moments, he came back holding an item of clothing against himself. "This!"

Niall slowly nodded his head at what he had in his hand. It was a red dress with white polka dots. It was bright and spring-like while not being overly casual or fancy and Zayn seemed to be pretty pleased by his choice. "I was going to say suit pants with the matching vest, but that's just as great, Zayn. It's a good thing I won't be going with you after all. All the ladies there would think I was taken with you as my super hot girlfriend."

Zayn laughed. "Please. You wish I was your super hot girlfriend." He walked over to the bed and laid the dress out next to his friend. "This is it. It's my final decision because if I think too hard about it, I'll just overwhelm myself. Do you really think I can handle it, Niall? I'm nervous."

He reached over and touched Zayn's shoulder. "Yes bro. You're more than ready. You're gonna steal the party. Just watch."

He looked down at the dress and ran his fingers over the pattern. It took all he had to remind himself that he was doing this for Niall. But he had to admit that maybe there was a small part of him that wanted to see inside Harry's penthouse just as bad.


	7. 7

Zayn let down the visor and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked fine and his wig was straight but he still felt so nervous. He couldn't believe he was actually about to see what Harry's penthouse looked like.

He let up the visor and took his keys out of the ignition, then opened the door and got out. After locking the car, he put the keys in the dress pocket that his wallet and phone wasn't in and began making his way to the building he was supposed to. Luckily, he had found a parking space not too far from the building and he only had a couple blocks to walk. He was thankful for that. He really wasn't up for walking in his high heels too long and tiring his feet out before he could even get into the party.

He reached the building rather soon and there was a man standing outside of it. He was wearing a suit.

"Excuse me?" Zayn asked. " Are you the escort for Harry Styles' party?"

"Yes. I am. Is that what you are here for?"

"Yes, sir."

"Keyword please."

"Buddy."

Zayn didn't know why he kept giving him funny looks exactly. But he figured it must have had something to do with him not liking the fact that he was a man in a dress and in high heels to match.

The escort used his key against the scanner and they were let in. Immediately they went straight to the elevators and got on one. The man pressed the button for the designated floor and Zayn couldn't believe they were going to the 12th floor. There were 15 floors in total to this building and this place even had elevator music for anyone that might have gotten bored traveling all 15 of them.

When they reached the 12th floor, a bell sounded and the doors opened.

"When you walk out of the elevator, it's the one on your right. The door is open so just walk right on in.

"Thank you very much." Zayn said and he stepped off the elevator. But he turned toward the escort who was still shamelessly giving him dirty looks. "You know, sir. If you don't like the way I dress, I really don't care and honestly I know a place where you can shove your opinion. But if you think me in this dress is offensive, then I really do wish you could see what kind of underwear I'm wearing. It just might blow your mind." He then put up the middle finger, rolled his eyes and then turned right out of the elevator. He couldn't help but smile. He wished he could read that escort's mind right about now.

He came to stand in front of two doors and noticed right away that they had such a beautiful design. They were carved and cherry stained oak wood and it was just pure elegance and beauty. In fact, it was so beautiful, he almost didn't notice the two numbers off to the side of the door: 23.

He took a long breath before turning the knob to one of the doors. Right away, he came face to face with a broad and spacious area. It appeared to be the living room because there were couches and a fancy coffee table in the middle of them. At home, Niall always put his feet on their coffee table. But Zayn bet he wouldn't even consider doing that had he seen this one.

As he looked around even more, he realized more things. Not only was this room open and large, the ceilings were high too. He was sure that whoever was responsible for cleaning this place needed a ladder to dust off the fans and light fixtures. And as for cleaning period, it must have taken people hours on end to do it. He didn't understand who could have the patience.

As he stepped forward to walk, someone held a tray out in front of him. "Hors d'oeuvres, ma'am?"

Zayn saw that the person holding the tray out to him was a man who looked to be in his late fifties. He smiled kindly at him. "I understand that the way I'm dressed may have confused you but I'm actually a man. So please call me sir."

"Oh." The man nodded and smiled politely. "I'm so sorry. sir. I'll remember to address you that way. Hors d'oeuvres, sir?"

Zayn looked at the tray. It was deviled eggs. But they weren't just regular deviled eggs like he was used to. They were topped with little freshly chopped tomatoes and cooked spinach leaves and even had orange slices between them. He'd never seen a deviled egg tray look so well put together and orderly arranged. The food looked good and he knew he was a little bit hungry, considering it was a little after nine o'clock and he hadn't eaten anything. But he just wasn't up for anything at the moment.

"Not right now. Maybe later. For now, where is your bathroom?"

"Past the kitchen and to your left in the hallway."

"Thank you."

"Enjoy the party, sir."

"Thank you very much." The man went off to offer more people food and Zayn looked around the room. Quite a few people were here. He wondered how many total people from Anne Incorporated had been invited. Because so far, he hadn't seen anyone he knew. As he had been told to do, he walked on past the kitchen and toward the hallway. But as if he had thought too soon, he spotted three familiar people standing in a corner talking to each other. He stopped in his tracks and hid just out of sight.

He guessed he should have expected it, but he wasn't ready to see Liam, Louis and Harry all standing around and chatting as if they were friends. Were they friends? Were they really more than just work acquaintances? If so, he guessed he could understood why they all gravitated to each other. They were all very judgmental people.

As quickly as he could without turning his ankle, he scrambled on past with his head down and went straight to the bathroom. When he got there, he stood over the sink just looking at himself in the mirror. His whole reason for coming in here was to quickly regroup and then face everyone. But now he was wondering if he should just hide in here for the rest of the evening. That seemed a whole lot better than facing Harry and his apparent friends. If Harry was looking for him, that was too bad. He didn't want to be found. Not anymore.

He let down the toilet cover and went to sit down when he noticed that there was actually a bench in there. A bench? Inside the bathroom? Why? Maybe for moments like these. So after letting the toilet cover back up, he had a seat on the bench. The seat was cushion, so it was very comfortable.

He leaned his head against the wall and sighed. Niall had better thank him really good when he got home tonight. Because the only reason he was even here was because of him. He took out his phone and snapped some pictures of the large and beautifully furnished bathroom. Then he put the phone back in his pocket. He ended up sitting in the bathroom for twenty minutes when he finally heard a knock on the door.

"Hello? Is somebody in here?"

He huffed. "Just a moment, please."

Begrudgingly he got up and flushed the toilet. Then he washed his hands, taking his time with lathering it with the raspberry soap. Once he rinsed his hands, he took his precious time drying them. After he was all done, he opened the door and came out. The lady who had been waiting still managed to thank him before going inside. He walked down the hallway and this time, he stood at the edge and poked his head around the corner. He hadn't been this serious about avoiding people in such a long time. As far as he could tell, Liam and Harry were nowhere to be found . But he did see Louis standing at the wall talking on his cellphone.

He'd been desperately trying to figure out a way to go unseen when out of the corner of his eye, he saw people going in and out of the two sliding doors that led to the balcony. That was perfect! Being outside in the dark would certainly give them less chances to spot him.

Keeping his head down as before, he went straight for those sliding doors. He somehow was able to make it safely without being stopped and he was even more relieved to find that neither Harry nor Liam were outside. Now he could just enjoy the spring air with the few people who surely didn't know him from anyone else.

He ended up taking a few pictures of the view and he couldn't believe how beautiful this place really was. This was the kind of stuff people saw in movies and in dreams. And yet his rich boss got to live it every day. He had to admit that a part of him did want to go and find Harry so he could ask him just one simple question: How did it feel to have all of this?

Zayn was determined to spend as long as he could outside, possibly staying until it was time to go. Occasionally, different people would come around asking the guests if they wanted any hors d'oeuvres from the trays. They even came around asking people if they wanted to try a few different brands of champagnes and wines. He always kindly refused and went back to enjoying the night.

Before long, he decided he'd better get going and he checked the time on his phone. It was only a few minutes after ten. He'd only been here an hour? It seemed like so much longer than that. Just as he stuffed the phone in his pocket and groaned, he heard someone speak from behind him.

"Veronica. You made it."

He cringed. _Harry..._ How did he find him? "Yep. I made it." He said and he turned around with a forced smile.

Harry was there dressed in a suit, hands in his pockets, long hair falling over his shoulders as always. "I saw you from behind and thought you were someone else. But as I came closer, I noticed it was you. I guess I mistakened you for someone else because I didn't expect you to show up in a red polka dotted dress."

Zayn hummed. He had a feeling that Harry had intentions to come flirt with the woman in the red dress. He must have been inwardly disappointed that it was him instead. "I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult to be honest."

"If it helps, I'm not here to insult anyone."

"Oh... Well, in that case, thank you."

"So, I remember you said that you wanted to come with a friend. Where is your friend?"

"He really wanted to come, but he had to work tonight. So he couldn't make it."

"And you still came alone?"

"Yeah. For reasons that would be embarrassing to tell."

"No. It's okay. I get it. You don't have to. I'm just glad you were able to make it. I tried to watch the door as all the guests came in. Guess I did a terrible job. I don't know how I missed the red dress."

Zayn paused. So Harry wasn't kidding when he told him he would be looking for him. But why was he looking for him anyway? He wasn't important. He shook the thought from his mind. "You have a nice view from here. I realize it just kind of overlooks downtown, but still... it's nice."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yes. I know. I'd like to think I am pretty good at making choices."

Zayn folded his arms. "What's it like?"

"What is what like?"

"Being rich. What do you think to yourself when you know that you'll be coming home to this every single night?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't come here every night."

"You don't?"

"No. I don't. This is like my... how do I say... my getaway place when I can't actually get away. I own a house which is about twenty to twenty five minutes away from here. That's where I spend most of my nights and evenings. I come here when I need a break. And it's also where I throw parties as you can see."

Zayn was speechless. "Wait. You own two places?"

"Yes I do. Is that surprising?"

"Not for you as a rich person who can afford it. But me? I share a house with my best friend because it's the only way we could afford to live right now and here you are, one man with two places. I don't know what to say to that."

"Excuse me." A woman with a tray of wine glasses stood next to them. "Can I offer either of you any peach wine this evening?"

"No thank you. I'm fine." Zayn said.

However, Harry reached toward the tray and carefully removed two glasses. "Thank you very much. Please do me a favor and go slice the cake. It's almost time for desert."

"Yes, Mr. Styles. I'm on it." She said with a smile and she went back inside.

Harry held out one of the glasses to Zayn. "Here. Drink this."

"No thank you. I have to drive home. It would be different if I didn't come alone, but I did."

"It's only one glass, Veronica. I've driven home after drinking a glass of wine before. It won't hurt you."

He looked down at the glass skeptically and then back at Harry. Harry clearly heard him tell that lady no but he kept insisting anyway. Of course he knew he wouldn't get drunk from one glass but he really didn't want to stand here and drink wine with Harry. Yet and still Harry continued to encourage him. So he went ahead and took it from him.

"You live with your best friend. Is that who was supposed to come with you tonight?"

"Yes. His name is Niall and Niall is the greatest friend I could ever ask for, for so many reasons. I told him I wasn't going without him and he still talked me into going. But that's Niall. He's that kind of person."

Harry nodded slowly as if he was thinking carefully about those words. "Well, I'm glad he's that kind of person. You wouldn't be here in this bright red dress if he wasn't."

Zayn rolled his eyes, just thinking about how much he'd rather not be here and he had to hold back laughter when he remembered that he actually hid in the bathroom for twenty minutes of this party. "Well thank you. But you keep mentioning my dress and it worries me that I may stick out in this party like some giant strawberry or something. My intentions were not to be noticed like this. I just wanted something nice to wear."

Harry laughed. "Giant strawberry? That's funny. But why wouldn't you want to be noticed? Why would you rather be inconspicuous?"

"Because unlike you, Mr. Styles, I don't have a puffed up ego or a nice reputation to protect me. I have enough trouble as it is being looked down upon because of the way I dress. I don't want to draw anymore attention to myself than I already have."

"Oh, I understand. But there hasn't been anybody here who has said or done anything to you, right?"

Zayn was going to say something but instead he brought his glass up to his mouth and unhurriedly drank down all the liquor in one go. Then he looked down at his feet. "Uhm, no. Nobody has... said anything."

However, Harry could see his change in attitude and he knew he wasn't telling the truth. He turned his attention to everyone else on the balcony. "Hey, everyone! There's cake inside! Why don't you all go in and have a slice!"

When they heard his offer, they cheered and went inside, leaving Zayn and Harry alone outside which was pretty much the intended purpose.

"It's okay to tell me. When you first started working for me, you told me that you didn't want me to see you differently because of the way you dress. For the most part, I have tried to do that. It would hurt me deeply to know that you refused to tell me that one of the people I invited tonight treated you rudely. So who was it?"

Zayn paused. He didn't have the heart to tell him it was Louis and Liam. He could deal with the two of them in his own time whenever he was in the mood to, but telling Harry might get them fired and by the looks of things, they were very important people to Harry's company and to its success. He couldn't risk messing that up. So he lied. "It wasn't anybody at the party. It was just the escort. He didn't actually say any words but he gave me dirty looks from the time I gave him your keyword all the way up until the elevator stopped at the twelfth floor. I did tell him how I felt about that, I admit. So it's all taken care of."

"How? Did you curse him out?"

"No. I didn't curse him out. But I certainly did give him something to think about."

Harry smiled. There Zayn was speaking his mind again. Why did he find that so... gravitating and inviting? "Would you like to come inside and see the rest of the place? I can be your personal tour guide."

That immediately caught Zayn off guard. Harry wanted to show him around? Just him? What was he supposed to say? Well he knew that if Niall were here, he'd definitely want him to take the offer. So he did. "Sure. Why not?"

Harry took Zayn's empty glass from his hand and sat it on a small outdoor table next to his own. Zayn couldn't help but notice that Harry didn't drink anything from his glass at all. What a waste. Harry was very much a gentlemen to let him go in first and once they were inside, they maneuvered their way on past all the bodies.

"What are you going to do when some of these people are too drunk to stand?" Zayn ask curiously.

"Send them home in a taxi, of course. They won't be staying here, for sure."

"Looks like quite a few people will be going home in a taxi then."

"It does, doesn't it? Come on. This way."

He followed his boss into the kitchen where the tour officially began. "Obviously this is the kitchen. No one except the cook and the servers are allowed in here today. So you're getting special treatment."

Zayn smiled and looked all around at the cream colored counters. Just like everything else he had seen in this place, everything looked so elegant. "And it's worth it. Everything is beautiful. I love it."

"Thank you. I'm not sure if you've seen the bathroom in the hallway yet, but the countertop in there is the same as this one."

"Yes, I noticed. The whole bathroom is absolutely beautiful. Ours at home looks like a dump compared to that one."

"I'm sure that's untrue."

"You don't live with Niall Horan. So you have no idea, Mr. Styles."

He laughed out loud and then gently tapped one of the servers and leaned next to her ear. "Do me a favor and deliver an open bottle of peach wine and two slices of cake to my bedroom please. Separate plates and utensils for the cake and bring two empty glasses for the wine."

"Yes, Sir. Right away."

"Thank you." He turned his attention to Zayn again. "Let's move on, shall we?"

"Okay."

They went all through the penthouse, first going through the dining room and admiring things like the expensive rug underneath the table. Harry showed him a painting that was hanging over the bed in the guestroom and explained to him how he'd seen it in a museum one day and just bought it because he liked it. He showed him the media room, which he admit he had never used because he had no desire to and he even showed him his little library which held so many books that he had never read. He explained that they were given to him by his mother and that she had never read them either. Zayn found that extremely weird. Everything about the tour had been going fine until Harry decided to show him the billiard room.

"And this is one of the least used spaces. I'm not a pool guy, but my friends are. What do you think?" Except when he looked back, Zayn was no where to be seen. He walked out of the room and found Zayn standing in the hallway with his back turned.

"Veronica, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a little bit tired from being on my feet all day." He said. But that wasn't the reason at all. He'd seen Liam and Louis in there playing pool with a few other people. He couldn't go in there and let them see him. Not now.

"Well then let's go somewhere we can sit. I know where we can go. There is one last place you haven't seen."

"Okay."

They went all the way to the very back of the penthouse to a room. Harry turned on the light to reveal what was inside. For one thing, just like every other room in the house, it was huge. There was so much space, there was room for a couch and a table. There was a huge TV and even more artwork on the walls. But the king sized bed is what took Zayn's attention because there were so many pillows. What did Harry do with those pillows at night when he slept here?

"This is my bedroom. You can have a seat at the edge of the bed if you want to. Make yourself comfortable. Rest your feet."

Zayn really didn't want to sit on Harry's perfectly made bed and mess it up. But at the same time, he wanted to be able to say he not only got to tour a rich man's penthouse, but also he got to feel how comfortable his bed was. How lucky was he? He walked over to it and sat down on the side of it. Just as he had imagined, it was extremely comfortable.

He was partially shocked when he saw Harry walk over to a tray that he had been completely oblivious of sitting over on the night stand. What? Who put that there? Harry had been by his side the whole time so he definitely couldn't have put that there. He was so lost for words, he couldn't even properly refuse the glass of wine that Harry had just poured him. "Thanks..." He said.

"You're welcome. There is also cake, if you're wanting any." He sat next to him on the bed.

Zayn sighed and looked down at his glass. "You have a nice getaway home. There are a lot of things I would do just to be able to spend a week in a place like this. Gosh, how many years of college did it take you to be able to get yourself in a position to own this?"

Harry looked at the glass in his hand. "Seven years. Seven long years. But I didn't mind it. I wanted to do it."

"So basically you wanted to work with technology, you went to college, got your degree and now you own a multimillion dollar company? How does that work?"

He smiled. "It doesn't. Not at this age anyway. Well, I mean there are smart young twenty eight year old people in the world just like me who are working to become millionaires. But I didn't do it on my own. I learned from my mother."

"Really?"

"Yes. My mother is a very smart woman and she is the one who owned this company before me. That's why it's named after her. She's a brilliant woman whom I look up to because there aren't very many successful women. A lot of times they aren't given the same opportunities as men are and she beat the odds. My mother is everything to me and I want to be just like her when it comes to my attitude and my drive."

He hummed. "That's very impressive. But I have to admit. Something about your statement makes me very uncomfortable."

"Which part?"

"Uh..." Zayn took the glass and gulped the whole thing down to keep from having to speak right away. This was the second time he did that and he was sure Harry noticed. "You said that a lot of times women aren't given the same opportunities as men and that's true... But I can't help but notice that whenever you have a meeting, there's always the same twelve men. Why is that?"

"That's easy. I always meet with the head of each department. They happen to be men."

"Whom you appointed."

"Yes."

"So why not a woman? Why have you never appointed a woman over a department? Don't you think there are any deserving? Because in my opinion, it would help a whole lot when it came to ideas. A room full of males isn't always as helpful."

Harry thought for moment. Here Zayn was speaking his mind again. He liked how he always did that. He even found himself admiring his confidence so much, that he forgot to be offended that Zayn might have just accused him of being sexist. "Thank you for bringing that to my attention. I'll consider your thoughts next time I look over the positions."

"Will you actually do that? Or are you just saying that to appease me?"

"No. Really. I will definitely consider it. It's a real topic and I'm glad you brought it up."

"Oh... Well... Alright then."

Harry took Zayn's glass from his hand and stood up. He sat his own glass down on the tray and Zayn realized that just like Harry had done on the balcony, he hadn't drank from his glass at all. Why? "So enough about me and about work. We're at a party which means we can leave work related things at work for now. I'm sure there are other things to keep each other company with. Let's just talk about you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Uh, okay." And before he could even think of anything, another glass of wine was being given to him.

"Here."

"Thank you."

Harry walked across the room over to a corner and rolled a small table over toward Zayn.

"What is that for?"

"So you can eat your cake. It would be mighty hard for you to hold that glass, your fork and your plate. Unless you have three arms."

"Oh. Right." He sat his glass on the table and watched Harry bring his plate of cake over to him.

"I hope you like it. I ordered it myself. It's chocolate."

"Oh, I do like chocolate. But it strangely feels like I'm being catered to though. That's not something I'm used to, so I don't know how to feel about that."

He chuckled as he took his own plate and untouched glass and sat down on the bed next to Zayn. He placed his glass on the table next to the other one but held his own plate in his hand. "So about you..."

"Honestly, Mr. Styles. I'm not that interesting at all. Outside of the way I dress, I'm hardly anything worth having a conversation about."

"You could always talk about that then. I apologize if I'm making you uncomfortable. I'm just curious about you. But you can choose to say what you want to say. Share whatever you want to share."

Zayn took a bite of his cake and used some of the wine to wash it down. What was he going to share though? What would be entertaining enough to keep someone engaged? He couldn't really answer that for anyone else and by the looks of things, Harry just wanted him to talk about anything. So he did.

At first he didn't feel too comfortable talking only about himself, so he shifted the conversation to something more preferable. He talked about what it was like living at home with his best friend and how he was still very much a support to his dreams of being a lawyer even though reality was constantly getting in the way right now. Harry didn't seem to mind that he chose to go that route. He seemed to be deeply engulfed in the fact that Zayn was doing the talking period.

But Somehow in between the time Zayn started talking to when he finished that slice of cake and the third glass of peach wine, his thoughts of concern vanished. And he felt free to talk about whatever he wanted to talk about.

"No, I'm really serious, Mr. Styles. I was never as confident as I am now. This person that you're seeing now is not the same one of long ago."

"I don't believe it."

"Except it's the truth. When I was twenty one years old and still living at home with my mum, I used to go buy women's clothes and hide them in my room because I was ashamed for any one to see me with them. I liked dressing myself in men's clothing, but I also liked how pretty I looked in those fuzzy scarves and I looked even prettier in the wig. I just really liked how I could be two parts of me and express it in different ways. But I was afraid to show anyone else.

"One day, Niall came over to pick me up because we were going to go hang out and stuff. First of all, I didn't even know he had a arrived at my house. So at the time, I still had on my wig and I was watching myself brush it in the mirror. Then suddenly he burst into my room without knocking. We just kind of stared at each other at that point because it was too late to snatch it off and it wasn't like he could un-see it or anything. It was so awkward. Maybe awkward isn't the word. It was just awful. "

He smiled and leaned his forehead against Harry's shoulder. "At that moment, I could just feel the tears coming."

Harry didn't even feel uncomfortable as he looked down at the top of Zayn's head. "Did you actually cry or did you stop yourself?"

He picked his head up off his shoulder to look up him. "What kind of question is that? Of course I cried. I bawled like a baby. I was so embarrassed. But he assured me right away that he wasn't angry and that he wasn't going to stop being my friend. He told me if that's what I wanted to do, then I should do it and that he wasn't going to be uncomfortable with it. He understood."

"Wow. Niall really sounds like an amazing person."

"He is. He gave me the confidence to be myself and because of it, I ended up telling my family the truth. They sympathized with how I felt and how serious I was and they loved me exactly the same as they had before. Like I said, that was when I was twenty one years old. So I that was eight years ago. I've come a long way since then. If it weren't for Niall, I'd probably still be trying on stuff in my mirror and hiding it in the back of my closet or my bottom drawer."

"And what a shame that would be. The world would have never known that you actually can pull off a red and white polka dotted dress."

He scoffed even though he found a bit of humor in it. "There you go bringing up my dress. I knew it. I knew I stood out in this."

"Yes, but in a good way. You said you wanted something nice to wear and you wore it. It does look nice on you. And if you were going for pretty. That too."

Zayn gave him a questioning look. "Wait... I'm pretty or the dress is pretty?"

Harry laughed quietly.

"I'm not laughing. I should be allowed to know which one of those you were thinking of for me."

He stood up and pushed the table away from Zayn. "I'll tell you exactly what I think."

"What?"

"I think you're not fit to drive home."

He frowned in surprise. "What? But I'm not even drunk."

"Yes, I know that. But you had three glasses of wine. Not being drunk is not the same as having all of your mental faculties. Besides, it's almost eleven o'clock. It's late. The police are probably out and you don't want to risk going to jail."

"But... Mr. Styles..."

"Or _do_ _you_ want to risk going to jail?"

"No."

"Okay then. So then why don't you just relax. Just lie down until the alcohol wears off."

Zayn didn't understand. "Harry- Um, Mr. Styles. I can't stay here. I have to go home." He stood up, but Harry politely gripped his arm so that he couldn't go anywhere.

"I'm not asking you to stay. I'm asking you to lie down and wait until the alcohol wears off a bit. Can you do that please? I would rather not be responsible if something happens to you on your way home tonight."

Looking away from Harry's face, he slowly sat back down on the bed. "Fine. Only because I don't want anything to happen to me or for you to feel responsible. But I'm going home...tonight."

"That's fine with me. Lie down. Make your self comfortable. Take off your shoes if you have to. And I would prefer you to do that so that you don't get the comforters dirty."

Reluctantly, Zayn began to remove his red shoes from his feet. He lay down in the middle of the bed, balling up so that he used the flare of his dress as a blanket for his legs.

Harry began placing the used glasses and plates on the table as well as the wine bottle. Once everything was transferred there, he looked down at Zayn. "I'll be back, Veronica. Please don't go anywhere. I was serious about everything I said." He turned around and rolled the table from the room and down the hallway. He reached the kitchen in no time.

"Mr. Styles." One of the female servers stopped him. "I was just looking for you to tell you they ate every crumb of the cake. You ordered well."

"That's great. But that's also not new news. The cake always disappears. But I do ask a favor of you. Will you please put everything here in their proper places and then roll the table back into the hallway for me to get later?" He asked.

"Uh, yes sir. I can do that. No problem."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, sir."

He walked out into the crowd of people and noticed that there were less bodies than before. Quite a few people had gone. Great. Because now he was thinking about ending this party early tonight. He sighed to himself and he made his way through the living room and out of the front doors of the penthouse. Immediately he went straight to the elevators. He had to wait for a moment since the elevator was coming from the 15th floor. When it opened, there was someone already on it. But he didn't complain. The elevator music filled the awkward silence so that neither of them had to.

Finally it reached the ground floor and both them stepped off of it. The person who had gotten off with him, went off somewhere else but Harry went outside through the front doors of the building. There, he saw the escort standing outside. The escort saw him coming his way and he grinned.

"Mr. Styles. I did not think I would see you down here this time of night."

"You're fired."

He wasn't smiling anymore. "What?"

"I said you're fired. Now hand me the entrance key."

He held his hand out and watched him frantically dig in his pocket for it. After placing the key in Harry's palm, he held his hands out in confusion. "I don't understand, sir. Why am I fired?"

"Because I don't like the way you treat my guests."

"What guests?"

"The ones you seem to have a problem with when they're in red and white polka dotted dresses."

"Oh... That guy. So he ran and told-"

 _"'That guy'_ is my assistant and he happens to be a very smart and kind one at that. I don't want anybody who can't treat everyone fairly doing any kind of job for me. So you're fired. And you will not be getting a paycheck from me. Have a good night." He took the key he was given and used it to get inside. The escort was left standing outside and wondering. It was all he could really do.

It didn't take very long for Harry to get back upstairs and when he did, he stood around and talked to a few of the guests for a little while. Somewhere close to midnight, he started to usher people to the door, telling them that they were in the way and needed to leave so that his workers could start cleanup. But actually when everyone had gone, he only directed the last few workers to leave everything in the house the way it was except for the kitchen. They did as he had asked of them and completed the job around one o'clock.

Feeling tired, bored and restless, he finally locked the doors to the penthouse and rolled the table back toward his bedroom. Zayn was still there as he'd expected and instead of waiting up for the liquor in his system to wear off, he'd fallen asleep right there in the middle or Harry's bed, balled up in that same position he was left in earlier. Harry could have easily awaken him. He could have told him that ample time had passed by and then allowed Zayn to go home like he knew he wanted to. But he didn't even try to.

His only effort was loosening his tie, turning off the light in the bedroom and making his way to the guest bedroom, where he'd decided to rest his eyes for the night.


	8. 8

The next day, sometime before noon, Zayn woke up on his own. Refusing to open his eyes, he stretched out a bit and buried his face in the covers. Immediately, he frowned. Sure the covers were fresh and clean, but the scent... It was not his own.

He lifted his head and finally opened his eyes so he could view his surroundings. When he saw all the pillows up against the headboard in front of him, he immediately jumped up from the bed.

"Oh my gosh." He whispered, and last night briefly flashed across his mind. He was only supposed to lie down for a while and let some of the alcohol leave his system. What he absolutely was not supposed to do was spend the night! Just the thought sent him into a panic. He needed to get out of there and get out of there quickly.

He picked up his shoes from beside the bed and began to tiptoe across the floor toward the door. Where was Harry? Was he still sleeping now? Did he remember he was still here? Oh, whatever. That wasn't important. He just really needed to leave. He began to walk down the hallway.

At first, it seemed like he might be able to leave without being seen or heard. But then out of nowhere, someone rounded the corner and stopped him dead in his tracks. A woman in a maid uniform. She was a middle aged woman and she was walking toward him with what looked like clothes stacked in her hands.

"Mr. Malik. It's so good to see you up. I was just coming to put these in the room for you. But I can give them to you personally now."

He looked at her with a confused expression. "What are those?"

"Clothes for you to change into. I was informed by Mr. Styles that you would need them this morning. He told me to tell you that you could put these on when you woke and got yourself cleaned up."

He looked down at the clothes in her hand. He couldn't tell what clothes they were exactly but on the very top of the stack, underneath a packaged toothbrush and next to a pair of socks, was a three pack of underwear. And that honestly terrified him. "No thank you. I won't be wearing anyone else's clothes."

But she smiled politely. "No, sir. Everything I'm holding is brand new. He went out himself to get it this morning." She thought she was comforting him with that statement, but that only made it worse.

So Harry went out and went shopping for clothes. And not only that, he actually stood in the men's underwear section, selected the closest size and then bought it? That meant that if he put on any one of the pairs, Harry was going to know what kind of underwear he was wearing. He was going to know he had on one of the three.

"Uhm I appreciate the offer but I can wait till I get home. I'm headed out anyway."

She looked at him questionably. "You won't be staying for breakfast? Shall I tell Mr. Styles to stop his preparation?"

He paused. "His what?"

"His preparation. He's just started to make breakfast. But if you've changed your mind about staying, I will let him know."

Changed his mind? But he never even agreed in the first place. Or did he? Well, he didn't get drunk last night. So if he did say it, surely he would be able to remember something like that. But he didn't remember. So what was Harry getting at?

"No. You don't have to do that. It's fine."

He reached out and took the stack of clothes from her, being careful not to accidently drop the shoes he was holding onto his feet. "Where should I go to get cleaned up?"

"The bathroom in the room you just came out of. There is a drying towel and a washcloth hanging on the silver hook outside of the shower. Also there is a drawstring bag for you to put your dirty clothes in. It's sitting on the bench against the wall in there. Mr. Styles has already prepared everything you will need."

 _Has he, now..._ "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And when you've finished, he'll be waiting for you to come join him for breakfast."

He cringed at the thought of that, but he did smile before making his way back toward the bedroom. After dropping his shoes onto the floor again and taking off his wig, he walked to the bathroom and pushed the door all the way open. When he turned on the light, he was wowed all over again.

There were cream countertops just as there was in the kitchen and hallway bathroom. But it was a lot different in other ways. For one, the paint on the walls in the hall bath were light. But in here the walls were Cerulean. And another thing was that nearly anything considered an accent item, was black. The soap dish, the rug and even the towels were black. It was probably one of the darkest bathrooms he had ever been in and at the same time, also one of the most personal. His razors were out on the counters and he had a little spray sheen bottle out that he guessed was to help shine his hair. A couple combs and a package of q-tips were out as well. This was definitely Harry's personal bathroom. But why was he letting him use this one instead of the guest bathroom in the hallway?

He sat the brand new things on the little bench against the wall and began to get out of his clothes. After having done it for eight years, Zayn had become a pro at learning how to unzip his own dresses from behind. So he did and after taking his arms out, he let it fall to the floor. When he saw his bright orange panties, he couldn't help but laugh a little. He was pretty sure that when he told that escort his choice of underwear would blow his mind, he didn't even come close to picturing orange underwear.

He pulled them down and off so that he was completely naked and peeked inside the shower to see what kind of body wash Harry had. There were two. One was a men's body wash that wasn't meant to have any kind of smell other than fresh. The other was a women's body wash that was pomegranate scented. Smelling like fruit seemed pretty ideal, so he decided to use the women's body wash and turned on the water.

As he went over to the bench to grab a washcloth, he wondered why Harry even had female body wash at all. He certainly never smelled like pomegranates. He always smelled like cologne. But the bottle was halfway empty. So somebody was definitely using it.

Once he grabbed a washcloth, he was finally ready to take his shower. So he stepped inside it and closed the door behind him. The water was perfect and he had to admit it was just what he needed. Whenever he accidently slept in the same clothes he spent all day out in, he always felt uncomfortable and unclean. At least he didn't have to drive home with that kind of feeling.

He squeezed some of the pomegranate body wash on the washcloth and then began to rub it all over his wet body. He then closed his eyes and let the water completely take his mind. Slowly it drifted further away and he was taken back to last night.

The party. The tour. The wine. The cake... He had a lot more fun than he thought he would have. All thanks to Harry.

Wait. All thanks to Harry? That didn't even sound right in his brain. But it was true. He had actually been getting ready to leave when Harry came over to him and started up a conversation. He thought about how they talked about his two places of living and how Harry had cleared the balcony with the single announcement of cake just so they could talk in private and establish who it was that had been acting rudely toward him. That was sweet. If only Niall had been here to see that. He would have seen what Zayn meant when he told him he believed Harry did have good in his heart.

A part of him was still curious though. Harry offered to be his tour guide last night. He showed him all his things and all the rooms in the penthouse. Well except this bathroom of course, but still... he showed him his bedroom, which was usually a private place. Why did he do that? There was also the mysterious tray of peach wine and cake. And yes it was delicious. He had never had peach wine before. But he still wondered two things: How did it get there and why was it there at all?

He turned around and let the water run down the front of him. Why didn't he ask these questions last night? Maybe if he did, he wouldn't have drank the wine and fallen asleep. And in turn, Harry wouldn't be expecting him to eat breakfast here. "Your fault." He mumbled to himself. "You should have said no."

But as he started to go over all the opportunities where he could have told Harry he didn't want anything to drink, he realized something and stepped back from underneath the water. He did say no. He said it to the server who came by with the tray while they were on the balcony. Harry was there. He heard him say it. Yet, he still took two glasses from the tray and insisted that he have one. Why would he do that?

Come to think of it, Harry hardly drank anything and it was he who gave Zayn the second and third glass. He frowned. Did Harry do that on purpose? Were his intentions to get him drunk? Of course he knew that Harry was into women, being that he made that very clear the first day he ever worked for him. So he knew it wasn't to take advantage of him. But why? Why was he handing him drinks even after he said no?

He stepped under the water again and this time it wasn't to close his eyes and relax. He quickly rinsed the remaining soap off his body, turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He wasn't sure where to put his dirty washcloth, so he laid it out on the tub and then snatched the towel off so that he could run it over his hair and his body.

Afterward, he went over to the bench, picked up the package of underwear and opened it. There were three of them. A black one, a dark gray one and a light gray one. He took out the black one and put that one on. He couldn't believe they fit. He shook his head and became even angrier at the idea that someone other than him had bought them for him.

Next, he took the brand new tooth brush, ripped open the package and went to the sink. Harry apparently liked cinnamon tooth paste, but he was still too pissed to think about how disgusting the toothpaste was.

When he had finished with that, he tossed the toothbrush in the garbage and went to put on the rest of the clothes. He lifted them and saw they were a pair of gray jogging pants and a blue T-shirt. He quickly put them on, and then slipped into the socks. He wouldn't lie, it felt good to be clean and have a new set of clothes to go home in but he was too upset to be thankful for them right now.

Instead of taking his time and folding his dress so that it didn't get wrinkled, he stuffed it in the drawstring bag along with his underwear and stormed out of the bathroom with the bag. On the way out of Harry's bedroom, he grabbed his wig and his shoes and went down the hallway for the second time today. He wasn't tip toeing this time.

He could hear someone rumbling in the Kitchen and he guessed it was Harry since the lady had told him he was making breakfast. So he just threw everything on the floor in the living room and went there. He was right. It was Harry and he was standing at the island cutting up fruit. Zayn huffed and then walked up to him. He lightly pushed Harry, so that he stumbled off balance a little.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He spat angrily.

"Making breakfast?"

Zayn snatched the knife from his hand and slammed it on the counter. "I'm not talking about the breakfast. I'm talking about what you did last night!"

He held his hands out. "What did I do last night?"

"Oh, stop your bullshit, Mr. Styles. You know what you did. Why did you try to get me drunk, huh? Is there some information you wanted from me? Something you wanted me to say?"

Harry frowned. "No."

"You liar! You heard me say no. I said no and you insisted on giving me drinks last night. Why did you make me lie down in your bed of all beds? Hm? What were your intentions?!"

"Wait a second... What are you getting at?"

"You tell me. I'm not the one who went shopping and bought underwear for his assistant. Do you know how personal that is?! UNDERWEAR! GOSH, I-" He tried to pull Harry by the collar, but Harry was shirtless so he only scratched his chest. "If you had a shirt on, I'd be jacking you up by the collar right now!"

Zayn paused and stared at Harry. His chest, his arms. How did he just now notice he didn't have a shirt on? And what? Harry has all these tattoos? He'd only seen the cross on Harry's left hand and parts of a couple on his wrists since everything was usually always covered over by his suit coat and long sleeved dress shirt. This only made him angrier because he figured Harry should be way more considerate than that.

"How dare you be shirtless?! What kind of guy do you think I am?! Whatever it is, you're wrong! Okay? You're wrong! And I don't need you pretending to be worried that people make fun of me just so you can catch me off guard and fool me into thinking you really care. You're stupid if you really think that!"

"Whoa. Wait a second."

"No, you wait a second! Do you have any idea how this makes me feel?!"

"Zayn, please."

"My name isn't Zayn. It's Veronica!"

"Mr. Styles. Is everything alright in here?" They turned to see the maid in the entrance of the kitchen.

"Yes, Marie. Everything is fine. Just a little bit of a disagreement."

"No. It's more than a disagreement. Don't you try to make light of this."

"So what do you want me to do then?"

"I want you to tell me the truth! Now tell me the truth, Mr. Styles! Why did you do it?!"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Exactly! What a piece of shit! Niall is right. You are an asshole!"

"Uhm what?"

He started to storm out of the kitchen walking out past Marie. But Harry went after him.

"Alright, fine! I'll tell you the truth! I'll tell you why I did it!" He didn't want to do it, but grabbing his arm and pulling him by it was the only way to stop him. "I didn't want to say it and make you feel uncomfortable! But I like your company!"

Zayn didn't scream this time. Mostly because he was just flat out confused. "What?"

"I like your company. I swear that I wasn't trying to get you drunk and I definitely wasn't trying to take advantage of you or trick you into doing any sexual favors for me if that was what you were implying. I just wanted you to stay. I wanted your company and so I wanted you to stay so that I could have it longer. That's it."

He was lost for words. "Are you serious? You didn't want me drunk, but you needed me to have enough alcohol in my system to make up some bullshit excuse as to why I should lie down and let the alcohol wear off because you knew that I was going to fall asleep? What were you thinking?"

He hesitated. "I-I guess I wasn't thinking at all and I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong."

He sighed and watched his boss lower his head. All he could think about was the conversations he had been having with Niall for the past two months. How he'd been trying to find out more about Harry and what his personal life might have been like. Now he couldn't believe he was right along. Harry was lonely.

Zayn snatched his arm from his grip and folded his arms. "What you did was manipulative. It was trickery. You tried to fool me. But it didn't work. Not completely. I can't believe you would do that to your own assistant. You ought to be ashamed of yourself."

He didn't say anything. The maid was still there watching.

"Yes, I am relieved that you didn't have any ill intentions. And I am a little bit flattered that you like my company enough to want me to stay. But I'm still angry, Mr. Styles. I am very angry about what you did."

"I'm very sorry. What can I do to make it up to you? I'm willing to do it. Just name it. But I would rather keep this between us two. And Marie, of course."

Zayn nervously bit his lip and thought for a moment. Was there really anything more to ask him to do? Not really. What he'd just told him was embarrassing enough. And plus, the maid got to watch. He didn't think he needed to see Harry pay more than he already had. "Nothing. You don't need to do anything." He pushed his hands into his pockets and sighed. "What did you have in mind for breakfast?"

Harry stood there looking confused. "Uhm..."

"Well you are making breakfast, aren't you?"

"Yes. I am."

"So what did you have in mind?"

He rubbed his hands together. "Probably something you've never had before. But if you could kindly wait here in the living room until I bring it out to the table... that would be just fine."

Zayn folded his arms and brought his hands to his elbows, giving him a suspicious look. "Sure..."

"Thank you."

Harry went into the kitchen and Zayn sat down on the living room couch. He had noticed Marie had disappeared. As he looked around the living room again, he heard his phone ring. He chuckled when he realized it was coming from the drawstring bag. He had forgotten to take everything out of his pockets. So he reached in the bag and took out his phone, his keys and his wallet. Then he answered the call.

"Hello."

"Uhm, where are you, dude?"

It was Niall. "Out."

"Out? Last night when I came home, you were still out, so I went on to bed. You mean to tell me you came home and then left out the next morning before I could see you? Why?"

Oh. So Niall didn't know he never came home last night. That's good. That meant he didn't have to explain what happened between he and Harry.

"Sorry. I should have told you. But I'll be back soon. I went out to get breakfast."

"Without me?"

"Niall, please. I'm old enough to go out alone."

''I know. I'm only kidding. Just hurry home. I'm still waiting to hear about Harry's penthouse."

"You will. I promise." He heard a small beep in his ear. "Ni, I have an incoming call. I have to go."

"Alright, alright. See you when you get home."

He took the phone from his ear and saw that the call was from his mother. So he answered it. "Hello."

"Zayn, dear."

"Hi, mum."

"I got your gift. Thank you so much."

"Do you like them?"

"I love them. How did you know I needed planting pots?"

"You told me over the phone some time ago."

"I did?"

"Yes. You did."

"Oh. I don't remember. But oh well, you still didn't have to get these. Some cheaper ones would have been just as nice."

He lowered his voice. "They were cheap."

"You liar. You left the sticker on the bottom of one of them. They were seventy five dollars a piece and you got two of them. You could do better things with that money."

"No. I have a better job now and I can afford to splurge a little. Plus you deserve it."

"Sweetie, that's a lot of money for two flower pots. That's at least one hundred and fifty dollars that you spent. That could pay a bill."

"Yes, I know. But that's handmade art. The paintings on those are amazing. Please just enjoy them. Today is your day. And you deserve it because you're the best mother in the entire world. Happy Mothers Day."

He heard her lightly giggle into the phone. "Thank you. And I'm definitely going to have to put these where they can be seen. I couldn't imagine hiding them."

"Ooh, good. When I visit, I'd like to see them."

She gasped. "Speaking of which... When will you come to see me?"

"I don't know. You live so far away. It's a three hour flight."

"Because you and Niall decided it would be great to move all the way across the country. I still can't believe my only child just left me like this."

"Mum, stop. And it's not all the way across the country either. It's only three hours."

"By flight. It's even longer by drive and I don't want you driving alone."

"I know. But when I come, I'll be flying so you don't have to worry about that."

"Well... If you say so."

He smiled but he could tell by her tone of voice that she was far from satisfied. He ended up talking to her for ten more minutes before she told him she had to go. He hung up the phone and just sat around. Fifteen minutes later, someone came tapping on his shoulder.

"Mr. Malik."

It was the maid.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Styles has finished making breakfast and set everything out. You may wash your hands in the guest bathroom and join him in the dining room."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

He did as she said and went to the bathroom. After he washed his hands, he came to the dining room where everything was. Besides the empty plates and glasses, there were three different bowls of fruit out.

There were strawberries cut in half and there were cubed pineapples and cantaloupe. There were two other dishes in the middle of the table, but he had no idea what to call them since he had never seen them before. He sat down at the table in front of an empty plate and waited patiently.

"Coffee, orange juice or water?"

He looked back to see Harry peeking his head in the entrance.

"Orange juice, please."

Moments later, he came with a pitcher of orange juice and poured some for Zayn. After pouring some in his own glass, he sat the pitcher in the middle so that they both could reach it and he sat down at the opposite end of the table across from Zayn. He had a shirt on this time.

"Don't be afraid to dig in. It's there waiting for you. That's Baked Egg Boats," he said pointing to one dish. "And that's Blueberry French Toast Casserole. I promise they're delicious."

"Oh. Okay." He used his fork to put fruit on his plate, a spatula in the casserole to get one of the precut squares and he used his hand for a slice of the egg boat since it was on bread. "Everything looks really good."

"Thank you. I just used a recipe. I like to dabble in food when I have nothing else to do."

He smiled.

Harry began to get food for his plate as well. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What am I supposed to call you?"

Zayn was confused. "What do you mean? I thought I told you what I wear doesn't define me."

"Yes and I remember that. But that's not what I mean. I thought that when you didn't have the wig on, it was okay to call you Zayn. That's what I've been doing for the past two months."

"Right. It is okay to call me Zayn."

"So why did you correct me earlier?"

"When?"

"When we were arguing in the kitchen. When I called you Zayn, you corrected me and told me to call you Veronica. I need to know. I need to know what to call you and when so that I don't offend you. I don't want to offend you."

Zayn tried to remember correcting Harry but he couldn't. It must have been something he said out of frustration. "No, you were right and you didn't offend me. I must have been angry and not thinking. A lot of times when I'm upset, what I'm really thinking comes out. And whatever is on my mind whether necessary or not, it comes out."

"Oh." He nodded. "Like the fact that Niall thinks I'm an asshole?"

He gasped. "I really am sorry about that, Mr. Styles. I should not have said that and I apologize for my friend. Niall is just really protective of me. He was the first person to find out about me. My sexuality... the way I dress... He's scared that somebody is going to mistreat me and he thinks that you're going to do that. His idea is that if he says things like that about you, then I'll learn to keep my distance and avoid letting anyone mistreat me."

"Mistreat you? Now Zayn, I know that I may have judged you wrongly, but I'm not going to blatantly mistreat you."

"I'd be lying if I said I believed that."

"Why?"

"You don't think that I've heard of all your past dealings with employees that used to work for you? I know how you treated them. How am I different? Exactly. I'm not. I'm worse because I am a crossdresser. You can fire me anytime you feel like it and I have to remember that everyone who says they like me doesn't like me."

"But I do like you. You are an outstanding employee. Your brain amazes me and the way you feel about women, it's refreshing as someone who looks up to their mother the same way. I won't look down on you because of the way you dress. I know that I have in the past and I'm sorry. But as I have gotten to know you, I am realizing my behavior and I am changing it."

"How? By tricking me into spending the night just for the sake of my company?"

He cringed. "No. But perhaps the fact that I fired the escort who gave you dirty looks is a start."

He froze. "You did what?"

"Was I unclear?"

"No, you were pretty clear. I just can't believe you would do that. Did you really do that, or are you joking with me?"

He smiled. "You are my assistant, Zayn. If I'm going to invite you to a party, I want you to feel as comfortable as you can. I was simply thinking about you and your welfare. Maybe you could relay that to Niall so that my reputation as an asshole can die a little. Only if you want to, I mean."

Zayn looked down at the untouched food and finally stabbed a pineapple. "Maybe I will."

For the next few minutes, Zayn couldn't even look at Harry. He was still in disbelief. Did that really happen? Did he really fire someone... for him? Self indulged Harry was actually thinking about someone else. Why though? Was it possible that Harry was only doing all of this simply because he liked his company and wanted to find ways to keep him around? He didn't know.

"So, Zayn. I should ask you something very important and I hope that I'm not prying."

"Okay."

"Today is Mothers Day. Did you have anything planned?"

"No. I actually live a long ways away from my mother. Niall and I both live far away from our mothers. So we have just been sending them gifts on Mother's Day if we can't go visit them."

"But she's alive and well though?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Good." He ate a piece of French toast and washed it down with orange juice.

"So what about you?"

"Well that's just what I was going to talk to you about."

"What?"

"I'm going to visit her this afternoon. You don't have to say yes so don't feel obligated. You're free to go home whenever you like. But it would be my pleasure to have you come along and meet my mother."

Zayn stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"My mother. She's sick. She would love to meet someone new. She likes people. I'm sure she would like you."

Zayn gave him a bored look. "Please stop it."

"What?"

"You're not going to guilt trip me into staying with you any longer."

"But I'm not trying to guilt trip you."

"Yes you are. You think telling me that your mother is sick is going to get me to stay longer and you're probably lying about that."

Harry took a long deep breath. "First of all, I'm not trying to guilt trip you. I told you you had the option to say no and that you could go home any time. Secondly, I am not lying. My mother is terribly sick. She has cancer. Do you honestly think I would lie about something like that when it comes to my own mother just to deceive you? Do you really believe I am the person Niall thinks I am?"

Immediately Zayn felt sick to the stomach. Of course not. Why would he say something that horrible about Harry anyway? Now who was self indulged? "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed you were lying. That was very insensitive of me. I'm also sorry about your mother."

"Apology accepted." He studied Zayn for a moment and then forked a piece of fruit. "So are you coming to visit her with me or would you rather go home? It's your choice."

Zayn was quiet and slow about answering. In fact, it was taking him so long that Harry was beginning to worry. He was beginning to worry that Zayn was going to say no and tell him that he would rather go home instead. But he was wrong.

"No. I don't mind going with you to visit your mother."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll go. I don't really have anywhere to be other than home and Niall can wait. So I don't mind."

At those words, Harry lit up and smiled wide. "Okay then. I guess we'll leave when we're done eating, if that's okay with you."

"Sure. That's fine."

Zayn went back to eating again and this time Harry shamelessly looked across the table in his direction. Today could have easily taken a turn for the worse. Zayn could have done something drastic in response to what he did and then opted to never speak to him again outside of work. Instead, he did the most unexpected things. He forgave him, agreed to stay and have breakfast and he agreed to come along with him to visit his mother. He didn't have to do any of that and yet, he did.

It was no wonder Harry had grown to love his company. His company was a reflection of his personality. And for the rest of breakfast, Harry actually spent it wondering if Zayn was enjoying being around him just as much in return.

*

*

*

When Harry opened the door to the hospital room, Zayn immediately saw a woman lying in the bed. Her eyes were closed, so she must have been sleeping. There was another woman sitting next to the bed and she appeared to have just finished crying. She looked up when she heard them and that made Zayn stop in the doorway.

"It's okay. Go on in." Harry told him.

But Zayn looked at him skeptically.

"It's okay. She doesn't mind visitors. I promise."

Zayn walked in even further and this time, the other girl stood up to meet them as they came in. "Harry." She said in a low croaky tone.

"Hm?"

"She's in a lot of pain today. The doctors have given her some medication so she can sleep. It will probably be a while before she wakes up. She hasn't been long gotten to sleep."

He nodded. "Okay. Thanks for telling me."

"So who is this that you've brought with you?" She asked, turning her attention to Zayn.

"This is Zayn, my assistant. He came to meet mum today. And Zayn, this is Gemma, my big sister. She has me by three years."

They stuck their hands out to each other and shook them.

"Nice to meet you, Zayn."

"You too."

"So if you would like to, you may wait. But like I said, it's going to be a while. She needs to rest. There's a little couch over there if you want to sit down."

"Thank you." Zayn went to sit down and he wasn't all too shocked when Harry came to sit down next to him.

"I'm sorry." Zayn whispered and he looked down at his feet toward the new pair of shoes Harry had gotten him.

"Don't be." Harry assured. "There is nothing you can do and it's not your fault. Don't be sorry."

Zayn tried not to, but all he could think back to was that day he saw Harry crying in his office. He hadn't seen it again since that day. But the scene was so unexpected that he firmly implanted it in his mind and he wasn't able to forget it. Now he wondered if this was the reason he was crying. He wondered if this was the reason he always hid in his office and never opened the curtains. How many times had he cried in that office and no one knew? Gosh, it pained Zayn to even think about it.

Although Harry had introduced Gemma as his sister, Zayn thought it was rather strange that they never talked or had a full conversation together. Gemma stayed next to the bed while Harry stayed next to him and talked to only him. Not that he minded it and not that he didn't like it because he did like having someone to keep him occupied. But that was a little suspicious.

He couldn't imagine he and his sister, if he had one, having the same sick mother and not saying one encouraging word to one another the whole time they were there. He knew right away that something was wrong. But he wouldn't dare point it out or call his boss out on that. His personal life was his personal life and he had no business getting involved in that.

They ended up sitting there for two and a half hours and his mother never woke. She still slept peacefully. Harry wanted to be as considerate as possible and not have Zayn wait too long so he decided to leave, knowing that Zayn hadn't been home in a while and Niall was probably starting to get worried.

When they got back to downtown, Harry wanted to do the courteous thing and drop Zayn off at his car. So he pulled his white Audi next to Zayn's car and parked.

"I'm sorry I dragged you down there just to watch my mother sleep." Harry said sadly.

"It's okay. It's Mother's Day, so at least you got to sit with her. And it wasn't a wasted day because I got to meet your sister."

Harry chuckled. "That's so like you, isn't it?"

"What?"

"To find positives in every single thing. That's why I like your company. It's uplifting."

"Well, I don't know how. I've spoken my mind to you quite a lot. By now, people would find me annoying."

"No, I like it. As a man of my position, I find that quite often people won't speak their minds to keep from making me angry. I know that I won't like everything. But I am not the kind of man to go on rampages when I don't like an opinion or idea. There are a lot of misconceptions about me. And I'm finding out more and more as the days go by."

Zayn looked out of the front window. "Not to say it's justified, but you literally have a maid cleaning up behind you after a party that you threw inside your twelfth floor penthouse as we speak. That's enough for people to look at you the way they do."

"What are you saying? That I get treated this way because I'm rich?"

Zayn didn't have to say it because the look on his face told the answer.

"You are..." He faced him a little in his seat. Tell me how you view me though. How do you see me? I know that I can trust you to give me an honest evaluation."

Zayn actually chuckled. "Mr. Styles. The truth is-"

"You can call me Harry when we're not at work. I don't mind, Zayn."

Whoa. Now that was surprising. "Okay... Harry. The truth is how I see you isn't important because I could very well be wrong."

"Then tell me this. Whichever way you see me, would you rather be wrong about your point of view?"

He shook his head. "No. I would rather be right."

A smile grew on Harry's face and he knew by Zayn's answer that he could only be seeing good things in him. He wasn't judging him negatively like a lot of the world. "That means a lot to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Immediately a restless and bored Niall crossed his mind and he reached for the door handle and opened the door. "I really have to go, but I'll see you at work tomorrow. Thank you for the delicious breakfast, Mr. Styles."

"It's Harry. And you're welcome."

"Right. Sorry." He picked up his red shoes, his wig and the drawstring bag off the floor and got out of the car. When he closed the door behind him, Harry let down the window so he could get his attention.

"Wait. One last thing and I promise I'll let you go."

He stopped and turned around. "What?"

"I'm just curious. I've been wondering ever since I looked at them to get your shoe size this morning. How did you learn to walk in those?"

He glanced at the shoes then smiled back up at his boss. "I learned to walk in them the same way you learned to walk in your shoes."

"And what way is that?"

"One step at a time."

Harry knew it was meant to be vague but the mystery behind the real answer was more intriguing than he had expected it to be. And as Zayn rounded his car and got inside of it, Harry briefly let his mind drift to last night. Zayn in those red heels. Zayn in that red dress. He wasn't sure how he managed to pull it off, but wow. He did.

Now, was he going to ever tell Zayn that? Definitely not ever and nothing was wrong with keeping something like that to himself.

Still though, he wondered. Was he crossing any boundaries if he did secretly think his assistant did look sort of pretty in his own way last night? Was that overstepping the professional parameters he set in place or was it a harmless compliment toward a workmate that he happened to really like being around? Honestly it was all a bit confusing and he didn't like that it was too hard to tell the difference between the two. So that's what Harry continuously kept asking himself all the way up until Zayn started up his engine and it's what he couldn't stop thinking about well after they both had left the lot.


	9. 9

"Okay, Mr. Styles. It's all complete."

"Already?"

"Yes. Would you like to read it now?"

"Sure." He stopped what he was doing and walked over to his desk, which Zayn had been sitting at while he typed something for him. He bent down and read the two paragraphs on the screen silently and to himself. When he finished, he nodded in approval. "This is perfect. Thank you."

"Is there anything I need to change? Anything I need to correct, sir?"

"No. I think you did everything just fine. I'm just going to send this letter off today so everybody can have it." He sent a smile Zayn's way.

"Okay. Well is there anything else you need me to do for you?"

"Yes, actually." He clicked some icons on the computer and the email sent. I'm going to go out and get something to eat for lunch. I was wondering if you would like to come with me."

Zayn paused. "What?"

"I'm going to lunch. Are you coming with me? It's my treat."

"I brought lunch."

"That's not what I asked, Zayn."

He sighed. "My point is that I don't need to go out because I have food. You're welcome to go though. I will be here when you get back."

"But I really don't mind. And if it's because you don't want me to pay for you, I've told you money is no problem."

Zayn shook his head. "No thank you."

Harry frowned. "Am I a bother to you, Mr. Malik?"

That caught Zayn off guard. Harry addressed him by his last name. "Not at all."

"Then may I ask what the problem is? Because you seem a little bothered by something. And that definitely wasn't the case until I invited you to lunch. So please tell me what it is."

He looked down at the keyboard. He didn't want to see Harry's face as he admitted this to him. "I don't have a problem with you in general. I really do enjoy working for you. But it's just... when I first started working here, we went out to lunch and we sat in the back in the corner. You didn't say a word to me even when I tried to hold a conversation with you. I don't know if you were embarrassed by me or not, but I'd rather not repeat that again. It was a very uncomfortable situation for me, so I hope you understand."

Harry stood up straight. "No. I don't understand. Well, I mean, I do but I don't want you to feel like that. I want you to know that I wasn't embarrassed. I always sit in the back. It's just a thing I like to do. I like my privacy."

"You weren't embarrassed? Then explain why you never said anything. Explain ignoring me as if I wasn't even there."

He was hesitant. "I'm sorry. I admit I was a little bit skeptical at the time. I was also apprehensive because I wasn't sure how to take you. It wasn't something I was used to. But I'm not apprehensive anymore. I know I was wrong but I have apologized.

"Also, I thought we cleared that up when we had breakfast together. It was a fairly nice day with the exception of you not getting to meet my mother. I was hoping we could build from that. I was hoping it would sway any doubt or negative feelings you had about me. When you got out of my car to get in your own, you said you hoped you were right in your thoughts about me. Were you wrong?"

Zayn thought for a moment, being careful not to say the wrong thing. "No, I wasn't wrong. But you have to prove me right. What you did that day was not proving me right. Ignoring me was not proving me right."

Harry leaned down over his desk so that he could look him in the eye. "Okay, so have lunch with me and I will. I'll show you that I'm not embarrassed by you."

"Except I have on a suit and tie and I look like any other man to other people. There is no reason to be embarrassed."

"Then let's go out today and when you're all prettied up in your wig and stuff, we'll do lunch again. And I'm telling you. I'll prove you right."

Zayn swirled around in his chair and folded his arms as he faced him. "Is calling me pretty supposed to make me say yes?"

Harry stopped and scratched the back of his neck. He called him pretty? Why didn't he catch himself. Better yet, why would something like that be on his brain to even come out of his mouth in the first place? Gosh, how could he change this without giving Zayn the idea that he was embarrassed by calling another man pretty? "Well, did it work?"

"Depends. Was it a real compliment or just a lure?"

He thought back to the way Zayn looked at the party. He'd be lying if he said Zayn didn't pull that look off and make it work. "It was a real compliment and not a lure whatsoever."

"Hmm." He looked at Harry and studied him hard. "Okay. Fine. I'll give you a second chance. But I swear if I feel uncomfortable, it's the last time I'm going anywhere with you and I mean no harm by that, Mr. styles. It's just truth."

"Deal."

"Think about what you're saying."

He chuckled and stood up straight again. "I know what I'm saying. Now please, Zayn. Can we go to lunch? I'm hungry and there is a table at a café and it's waiting for us."

Zayn sort of narrowed his eyes in his direction and poked out his lips. "Okay. Let's go."

*

*

*

"Dinner was so delicious." Niall said as he put his plate over in the hot soapy water that Zayn had just prepared. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it."

"Why didn't you eat?"

"I wasn't hungry. I didn't have an appetite."

Niall stepped back and leaned on the counter, watching Zayn wash a glass. "Alright. Explain yourself."

Zayn scrunched his eyebrows. "What?"

"What's got you smiling so much tonight and what's got you not eating?"

His expression softened. "I'm not smiling so much. What are you talking about, Ni?"

"I know a smile when I see it. Also, we've been friends for a decade. I have an idea what all this is about but I'm giving you a chance to tell me first."

He quietly put the glass over in the other side of the sink. "What exactly do you want me to say, though?"

"Who did you meet today? Because I know you met someone new."

"What? No I didn't. Not that I know of. Why would that matter anyway?"

"Because whoever it is, it's definitely a man. You do this every single time one shows a little bit of interest in you. You're not putting yourself in a position to be disappointed, are you?"

He shook his head. "I didn't meet anybody new, okay? And so what, if someone shows interest. That's hard to find, you know, with how I am and everything."

He nodded. "I know and I really do hope you find someone you can be with for the rest of your life. But if the smile on your face really is because of someone, which I know it is, then just be careful. Don't be disappointed if they turn out to be another bad apple in the bunch."

Zayn huffed and picked up a plate from the water. "Okay, Niall. I understand. But I already told you I didn't meet anybody. There is no reason for me to be careful."

"If you say so."

"I do say so because it's true. Now go away and let me wash dishes in peace, please. Can I do that?"

Niall, not wanting to irritate Zayn any longer, did as he said and left the kitchen. Zayn stopped washing the dishes for a moment and thought.

No, he didn't meet anybody new today. But he did have lunch with Harry. And come to think of it, Mr. Styles did show quite a bit of interest in him today. Maybe it was all just an effort to prove Zayn right but he still did it. He made Zayn feel like he belonged there. That's all he wanted.

Zayn had really enjoyed his lunch with Harry. So that was the only reason why he was smiling. For once, someone other than Niall was actually listening to him and for once, someone other than Niall actually thought he was important. To be honest, Zayn hadn't received this much attention in such a long while, so it was almost new and he liked it.

He never told Niall about spending Saturday night at Harry's penthouse. He knew he would not be happy about that whatsoever. So he was a little skeptical about explaining to him how he found out the truth about Harry's loneliness. He also never said anything about spending Sunday with him and sitting with his mother either. Niall would be so worried for Zayn, he would have lost sleep and that surely wouldn't make him like or trust Harry any more. In fact, he would hate him for deliberately tricking his friend. Zayn didn't want that at all. He didn't want to be caught in the middle.

He realized his hands were just sitting in the soapy water and he took them out. They were red from irritation. But his hand wasn't burning. Without noticing it, a smile began to creep on his face and he let out a satisfied sigh. A real person out there who was showing and extra amount of interest in him without looking to date? How could he ever be disappointed?

Well that was the thing. He felt that he couldn't. And having that kind of reassurance deep down inside just put an even deeper smile on his face as he began to become increasingly happier and happier with every passing minute.

→→→→→

It was Thursday afternoon when Zayn and Harry were sitting in the conference room. Harry had been reorganizing some important files and needed the help so he had his assistant there with him. They had just finished a couple minutes ago.

"Now that that's all done, it's something we won't have to do when we get into the new building in a couple weeks. It will already be done. Thank you for your help, Veronica."

"You're welcome."

"Have you always been this helpful? Were you like this at your previous job?"

"I take my job seriously, so yes I was. But I admit it's a lot more interesting because of who I'm working for."

He smiled. "Well yes. I guess that's a big factor. I am kind of a big thing here."

Ignoring his self proclaimed importance, Zayn picked up his can of orange soda and sipped it. "I'm just glad to help out in any way I can."

Harry put his elbows on the table and looked at him. "And I really like that about you. I like how you don't complain about anything I ask you to do. You do it willingly and you don't gripe. It's so hard to find workers like that these days. When they come around, I like to keep them close. Because I appreciate them. Did you know you were the second one out of four different assistants to be reliable and quality help?"

"Really?"

"Yes. The first one I had was a woman and she helped me for a whole year. She was originally my mother's assistant before she handed the company down to me. But then her husband had a heart attack and died and she moved where she could be closer to her brother and his wife. After that, I had a young assistant who lasted only two months. She quit because she couldn't handle my busy schedule. Then the last one I had, well I had her for a little over a year and a half and you know how that went."

"Yep."

"But now you came along and everything is good again. Maybe even better."

"Um, I don't know about that and I certainly don't want expectations put over me because of someone else."

"But it's not me putting expectations over you because of someone else. This is me seeing you and seeing all that you have done, then going based off that. And this is me telling you how I feel about you employer to employee. Carla told me everything you put down on your application when she explained what kind of person you were. You lived up to it and because of it, I don't dread giving you responsibilities. I look forward to coming to work and seeing you. I treat everyday like a surprise because I never know if I'll be calling you Veronica or Zayn for the day."

Zayn smiled. "I could say that you're quite something yourself. Although very predictable I have to say."

"Am I, really? What makes me so predictable and what would you even suggest I do to change that?"

"You can start by opening your curtains every now and then so your employees don't think you're trying to hide from them. That's not a good image for you and it doesn't promote a healthy work environment."

"You're not going to give up on me opening my curtains, are you, Veronica?"

"Is it bothering you?"

"Mmm, I want to say yes but I like the strange concern."

"Why is my concern strange? Are you not used to anyone showing a level of concern for you?"

"Well, other than my mum when I go see her, not really. I live alone with my cat, Buddy. The only thing he's concerned about is if his feeding times stay on schedule."

Zayn gave him a questioning smile. "Wait. Did you say his name was Buddy?"

"Yes."

"As in the keyword you gave me to get into your party on Saturday?"

"Yes. Why?"

He shrugged and stopped himself from laughing although his grin was as bright and wide as the day's sky. "No reason. Just wondering."

Harry leaned on his hand and looked at Zayn. "If I had a smile like yours, I might be less inclined to keep my curtains closed all the time."

Immediately when Zayn heard that, his heart skipped a beat and he placed his hand over his chest. "Wow, that's a... a really nice compliment. Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Zayn cleared his throat and looked around, desperate for a way to detract from his reddening cheeks. "I'm sure after all this time, I've missed some calls to my desk. So since we're finished in here, I better get back to work."

He stood up out of his chair and when he went to push it up to the table, Harry put his hand over his hand to stop him. "It's alright. Take a break."

"No. Really. I should be going. I just talked about how I take my job seriously and I don't want to be a hypocrite and a liar." He slid his hand from underneath Harry's and finished pushing the chair up all the way.

"But it's no problem. I am the boss. I can give breaks to whomever I choose, whenever I choose and for how long I choose."

"Yes and I know that, Mr. Styles. But I have to go. Maybe next time."

He snatched up his orange soda, and scrambled out of the conference room before Harry could say a word. But instead of going to his desk, he went down the hallway into the break room and sat down in one of the chairs. He placed the palm of his hand over his forehead and took a deep breath. What just happened in that conference room? Why did he get so hot from Harry's compliment and why did a single overlay of Harry's hand to his own make him giddy? He couldn't explain it but he was sure it had a lot to do with being touched tenderly like that for the first time in a long time.

The small gesture caused a tiny spark in his emotions and he just was not prepared for that. Now was not the time. Not only was he at work, but Harry was his boss and had a love for only women. There was definitely no kind of internal affection or attraction for Harry and he wasn't going to trick himself into thinking it was.

Because if he did, then he would be doing exactly what Niall was warning him not to do. He'd be putting himself in a position to be disappointed. And he wasn't sure his heart could take much more disappointment from any more men. Especially one he knew he was going to have to see almost every day.

→→→→→

Put in the most simplest terms possible, Harry had gone out tonight simply out of the desire to get laid. It was one of those nice bars on the outskirts of downtown. The kind where there was no riffraff. Just plenty of classy people and beautiful ladies.

He had been sitting at the bar and looking at this one pretty woman. She had on a little deep red dress with thick strapped heels. And he couldn't deny that most of his attraction to her came from the simple thought that she'd been looking down the bar at him first and hadn't averted her attention all night. Finally after a long time, she got up and began coming his way.

"I know who you are." She giggled as she sat down on the stool next to him.

He looked her body up and down with a smirk. "Do you?"

"Yes, I've seen you before. On the internet mostly and a few times on TV. You're Harry Styles, the owner of Anne incorporated."

"Yes." He nodded. "That's me. Do I look as good in person as I do on TV?"

She smiled. "Better."

"I'm okay with that."

She crossed her legs, fully aware it would make her dress rise and show off her upper thighs. Harry knew what she was doing too, but it didn't stop him from getting a good look.

"So what is a pretty woman like you doing out alone. Are you single?"

"If I wasn't, do you think I'd be here?"

"I don't know. I've seen women do strange things. Like take off their rings before they get here and lie about being married."

She laughed cutely. "No, I'm not married. Yes, I am single. No, I'm not lying."

"Ah."

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Let's say you were to agree to let me take you back to my place. Could you spend the night?"

She bit her lip seductively. "Depends on how much fun we have."

Harry smirked even though he wasn't quite ready to go anywhere yet. "I do like to have fun."

"Then if I have an equal amount of fun, I'll wake up with you tomorrow."

"Promise?" He teased. But it wasn't actually a tease. He would rather not wake up alone of he ended up bringing her back with him.

"Promise."

"Tell me about yourself then."

"What do you want me to say?"

"You could always start with the truth."

She hummed. "Well my name is Brandi and I work with special needs children."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Tell me more."

She raised her brow. "You want me to talk about my job on a casual night where I'm just trying to have a good time?"

"I asked you to tell me about yourself. I want to know about you. You can tell me anything you want."

She reached up and touched the collar of his shirt, playing with it. "Do you really want to know about me or is it just a thing you use to pull women? Because you don't have to do that. If I wanted you to show interest in me first, I wouldn't have come over here to talk to you."

He reached up and kindly removed her hand. "Well, see I like to get to know a woman first before I bring her into my home. If I like a woman, I might want to see her again and I need to know who she is before I bring her around my personal and expensive things. I have to know that we are on the same page."

She frowned. "So you're looking for a relationship?"

"No. Definitely not. I don't have time for that."

She seemed to relax. "Then I think we're on the same page. So what are we waiting for?"

"Because even though I'm not looking for a relationship, I don't bring women home with the hopes of having a one night stand either. Would you be interested in a casual relationship with no strings attached?"

"If you want me to be."

Harry didn't know what to say to that. He wasn't sure if him simply wanting her to put all feelings and emotions aside would be enough, seeing as the last woman he was with, clearly expected more than the sexual relationship they shared. Maybe this could work. He would have to see.

"Okay. So let's try this again. Tell me more about yourself."

She hesitated. "Uh, Harry or whatever you prefer people to call you. If your intentions are to take me to your place, I'm fully okay with that."

"Those are my intentions but I'd like to enjoy your company here first. And to do that, I want to learn more about you."

She knit her eyebrows in confusion. "Okay... You say you want a casual fling kind of thing but constantly wanting to get to know me seems a lot like dating. Are you sure you're not looking for a relationship? Because you might be better off dating if you want to know everything about a woman you just met a few minutes ago."

Harry sat back in his chair and didn't like the words she said. They reminded him of when Amy told him he should make time to fall in love. No, he did not want to hear that. So he immediately became defensive. "I'm starting to think you're only dodging the question because you can't hold a conversation. Or maybe you're lying and you actually are married. What is the truth?"

"I told you I'm not married."

"Then I guess you don't know how to hold a conversation. That explains it. You probably only came over here because I have money anyway. Just a waste of my time talking to you any further." He grunted and faced the bar.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are? You have no right to treat me that way. Your money doesn't make you as important as you think and if you are implying I'm automatically a gold-digger just because I am a woman who gave you attention, then you can go fuck yourself! What an asshole!" She got up and stomped away, but he never tried to stop her.

Goodness. What was up with people calling him an asshole every time they got mad at him? All he wanted to do was talk. Couldn't he at least do that before he took her home and undressed her? What was so hard about that?

He shook his head as he called the bartender over so that he could pay his tab. No one had been able to understand that so far. No one but his assistant. Why couldn't the women he chose to take home be more like Zayn? Why couldn't they sit down and talk to him and why couldn't they try to understand him? Why couldn't they be as sweet as Zayn or give him the kind of attention Zayn gave him? Why didn't they show how much they were truly interested him like Zayn did? And why...

Why didn't they ever... look at him the way Zayn did? Zayn always had such a sparkle in his eyes whenever he was listening to him. He made him feel normal. How was it so easy for Zayn to do that, yet so difficult for any woman he had ever been intimate with? It just wasn't fair.

He got up from the bar, left out of the building and went to his car. Every single question he had just asked himself plagued his mind and it was all he could think about from the time he pulled in his garage, went inside his home and got into bed. Buddy was lying in the bed right next to him and though the lights were out, Harry knew where he was. So he reached over to rub his furry back.

"Buddy. I have a problem. I should feel uncomfortable that I'm starting to use another man as a comparison for the women I meet. But I don't. What does that mean?"

He turned over and lay flat on his back so that he could look up into the darkness. If Zayn was really the standard now, what did that mean for him? What did that mean in terms of how he really felt towards Zayn? Harry wasn't sure. But for some reason, after what happened at the bar tonight, the simple thought of his assistant just wasn't enough. He secretly wished he was with Zayn right now. And maybe seeing his face would tell him exactly what all of this really meant.


	10. 10

"Z."

Zayn looked up from his crossword puzzle and saw Niall in the doorway of his room. "What?"

"Guess what I finally finished." He held up a book so he could see it clearer.

"A book on law?"

"Yes and do you see how thick this is?! I'm ninety percent sure I could present myself in court now."

Zayn smiled. "That's wonderful."

"I know. It's too bad we don't live in a state where I could just do clerkship, pay money to take the bar exam and become a lawyer. I actually have to go through years of schooling first here." He pouted.

"Move to a state where you can, then."

"You know that's not possible. You just got good and settled with your new job and we live in a house. We couldn't just uproot ourselves as easily as we could if we lived in apartment. If I want to go to the best college in this state, it's two hours away. That would mean I would have to live on campus and we both know I can't afford to do that. Plus I don't have the time for it if I'm going to make make enough money to help keep the house note on time every month and keep us out of debt."

Zayn folded his arms. "With this job, I make a little more money now, which means you can try out schooling. Why don't you try it out?"

"No. I just think I should stick to reading these books for now. The window is closing and I accept that. Plus I kinda... I'm kinda... Well, I've been thinking lately and I'm kind of looking to start settling down anyway and I'm not sure if going to college and starting that kind of career this late in my life would ruin that or not."

Zayn's jaw dropped. "What? _The_ Niall Horan is actually ready to settle down? Are you really?"

"Yes. I think so. Once I find the right girl, that is. But I'm sure I will, in time."

"Of course you will. In time." He looked back at his crossword when he heard Niall's voice again.

"So anyway, that's not all I came to tell you."

"Oh. What else then?"

"I want to go visit my mother again this summer. As usual we go together. So I was wondering when you wanted to go."

Zayn smiled. "I was just talking to mum the other day and she said she wants to see me. Visiting is a great idea. If we go, I'm thinking mid or late June. But I'll need to talk to Mr. Styles about vacation days. That's something I haven't talked to him about yet."

Niall perked up. "Ask him as soon as possible so I'll know when I need to start searching for cheap flight tickets."

"First thing tomorrow. I promise."

"Good." He left his doorway and went back down the hallway again. Zayn happily went back to his crossword, trying to figure out the answer to number thirteen. But for some reason, he wasn't able to get his brain to stop thinking about Niall and his unexpected desire to settle down.

→→→→→

Harry was surprised to see Zayn standing in his doorway on Tuesday. "Oh. What can I do for you, Veronica?"

Zayn came in and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "I just have a question about time off."

"Okay. Go on."

"You know my mother doesn't live in the same state as me. Neither does Niall's mother. We usually take a week to spend with them during the summer. But I'm not sure how you do vacation days or how soon you'll offer them to me. So I'm here to ask you what you expect from your employees in terms of getting time off from work."

Harry sat back in his chair. "My main requirement is that you have worked for me for at least three months. No vacation days until then, unless absolutely necessary such as a death in the family. But I believe you've already worked for me for at least three months so you're more than okay to take time off."

"Do you have a set limit on number of vacation days at a time?"

"Two weeks is the maximum. And even then, I have to approve first. If you're wanting to take off a week, that's fine. I'll just have to have at least a two weeks notice. I need to be able to adjust my schedule accordingly. But I have to ask this. Vacation days aren't going to become a habit, are they?"

He shook his head with a smile. "No sir. I don't take very many vacations and this one is really only out of necessity of seeing my mother. I'm pretty boring as an individual. So you don't have to worry about me taking advantage of your generosity."

"And I really do appreciate you saying that. But I don't think you're boring at all." Harry countered and he sat up. "If you were boring, I wouldn't enjoy being around you as much as I do."

"Well, thanks. Although you're my boss and that doesn't make me feel that much better."

"Why not?"

"I work for you, which means you probably only like me because I work for you. Because let's be honest. You really don't know me outside of this building."

"True. But I did get a glimpse of what you were like when you came to my party. The fun loving, polka dotted dress wearing side of you. I thought he was very entertaining."

He touched his forehead with the tips of his fingers. "Can we agree not to bring up the dress again? I regret wearing it now."

"Why?"

"I just think-"

"I thought it made you look kind of pretty in your own unique way. So I'm sorry. I can't help but bring it up."

Zayn paused. "What?"

Harry was slower about getting his words out this time. "You were wearing the brightest dress that night. Did you expect me not to notice?"

"Well..."

"Like when you darted around the corner and down the hallway after you first arrived at the party?"

Zayn gasped and put his hand over his mouth. "You saw me do that?"

Harry only continued to smirk.

"But that night you said you must've missed me when I walked in."

"Again, you were the brightest person at the party. Did you expect me not to notice?"

"So you lied about just seeing me when you met me on the balcony then."

"No. I never lied. I was careful about choosing my words. I just never told you the direct truth."

"Oh. You mean _direct truth_ kind of like later that night when you wouldn't tell me whether or not I or my dress was pretty and yet, you've told me I was pretty twice in less than two weeks now."

"Sure. But I'm having a hard time understanding what's so bad about that."

"Nothing is bad. I'm just saying this seems to be something you do often. Tricking people must be a thing with you."

"No it isn't."

"So why don't you ever come out and tell me what you're thinking until well after as if being nice to me upsets me?"

He rested his arms on his desk and leaned forward to put all of his weight on them. "Wait. So you're saying you don't mind it if your boss compliments you on the way you look, even when it isn't work related? That would mean you actually like it and you want me to know that, right? If I didn't know any better, I would say you were flirting back."

"Well, one. I don't mind a compliment here or there. And two. In order to flirt back, that means you were flirting with me in the first place. Unless you weren't, which in that case, I wasn't either and it was just friendly talk."

Harry chuckled. "And you say you're boring? Why don't you spend a day with me and I'll show you who's boring."

Zayn shook his head and cleared his throat. "Okay, Mr. Styles... I think you should think about all the things you are saying because I know you don't mean them. I get that I may be confusing you because I look like a woman in this wig and stuff. But I'm not. I'm a man dressed as a woman and I just think you shouldn't confuse that." He stood up out of his seat, pat his skirt and took a deep breath. "Anyway, I'll remember to give you a two weeks notice before I decide to go on vacation. But thank you for answering my questions. I'll be at my desk if you need me."

"Wait."

He stopped and turned around but didn't look him in the eye. "Yes sir?"

"I thought you told me the way you dressed wasn't supposed to affect the way I see you."

"Right. It isn't."

"So why are you assuming that it is now?"

"I think we both know why I said that and I think you know nothing I said was an assumption and every bit of truth. I really do think you are a fairly good guy. But I really don't want to ruin anything or make anyone upset. I hope you understand where I'm coming from."

"Uhm... I guess I understand." He mumbled as his assistant walked out of the door. But he understood everything perfectly fine. And he surely knew exactly what their little conversation was slowly revealing about himself.

*

*

*

On Thursday night, Harry had been sitting in his living room and mindlessly watching TV when his cellphone rang. He lazily reached over, picked it up from the little table and looked at the screen. Gemma was calling.

He sighed and begrudgingly answered. "Hello."

"Harry."

At the sound of her trembling and crying voice, he sat up. "Gem, what's wrong?"

"I'm at the hospital and you need to get down here right away. It's urgent."

"What?"

"It's about mum."

He gasped. "Oh no. Don't tell me she died."

"No. She hasn't died. But you need to be here right now. It's important."

Even though he gained partial relief from knowing his mother was still alive, the rest of his sister's statement scared him. "Okay, okay. Let me go get dressed. I'll be there as soon as I can.

"Alright."

Harry ended the call and quickly ran back to his bedroom to change clothes. He wasn't sure what was going on with his mother but he knew it wasn't good. He was just hoping Gemma's tears weren't the first half of a confirmation of the thing he had been preparing himself for over the course of the last year.

**→→→→→**

The next day, Zayn was sitting at his desk and waiting for Harry to arrive at work. There were some last minute things Harry wanted done before they moved in the new building on Monday and Zayn had some things to do for him. However, as the morning passed by, he realized Harry still wasn't there.

He checked the agenda to see if he might have missed anything. There was nothing. And he remembered that in the letter he typed the other day, Harry told everyone he wouldn't be making any new plans because he wanted everyone's focus to be on getting in the new building. There was definitely nothing work related that he could be doing. So why wasn't he here?

The worst things kept coming up in his mind. Things like Harry getting into a serious accident on the way to work and nobody knew it yet. That terrified him so much that he didn't even eat. And by the time the workday ended with no call from Harry, Zayn was paranoid out of his mind.

As soon as he got in the car to go home, he took out his phone and dialed his boss's personal phone. He hoped he wasn't disturbing anything important. The phone rang about seven times before someone answered.

"Hello." A quiet voice said.

Zayn was so relieved when he heard his voice. Although he had to admit he didn't completely sound himself. He sounded muffled, like he was breathing out of his nose.

"Hello, Mr. Styles. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. I wanted to give you a call because I was a little bit worried since you didn't show up for work today. Is everything alright?"

There was a long and uncomfortable pause. "No. Not really."

"Well you do sound sick. Can I do anything for you? Maybe I can bring you something. There is this awesome brand of potato soup in a can that always makes Niall feel better when he's sick. I could bring that."

"No it's fine. You don't need to bring anything."

"Are you sure? Because I'm willing to do that. Today was the last day before we're in the new building and you missed it. I just want to make sure you're okay. Plus my job depends on you being here to help you."

Harry sighed into the phone. "Yes. I know. But I'm not sick. However, you can still come by if you want to. In fact, I would appreciate that very much."

"Oh. Do you really want me to come over then? Because you don't have to be nice and invite me just because I asked."

"I'm not doing it just to be nice. To tell you the truth, I could really use your company right about now. If you have some paper and a pen anywhere nearby, I'll tell you my address. I'd be glad to see you."

Zayn leaned his head back against the headrest and smiled just a little. He'd be glad to see him? How sweet. But suddenly he remembered the conversation they had a couple days ago and he stopped smiling. If he warned Harry not to be confused, then neither should he. His whole purpose was to make sure Harry was okay. Nothing more.

"Alright. Tell me your address and I'll come by to see you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll be there."

He sniffled into the phone. "Okay."

Zayn reached in his bag for paper and a pen. It took him a while but once he found it, he told Harry and listened to the address he was given. After jotting it down, he hung up and put the three digit number and street into the GPS on is phone. Yes, he did see Harry's penthouse, so he did get to see how a rich man "got way" from everyday life. But he never saw the way a rich man lived everyday before. And now that he had been invited, he was eager to see it now.

After a few minutes of driving, the GPS was finally telling him he reached his destination. He turned into a driveway through an open gate and was instantly floored by the outside of it. It wasn't at all like the house he lived in. It was much more modern and architectural. It was beautiful and he admired the yard all the way up until he parked the car and turned off the engine. He had to admit that seeing this made him nervous. Ugh. Why did he always get so nervous when it came to seeing Harry outside of work. What was he scared of?

After getting out of the car and getting his bag, he walked up the long walkway and up to the door. He saw the doorbell off to the side, so he rang it and waited. There were two cameras pointing downward in his direction, which told him Harry had a security system. He wondered how many more cameras there were around this place.

Suddenly the front door opened and Zayn was face to face with someone he had seen before. "Mr. Malik. I was told you would be coming. Come on in."

He stepped in. "Hello, Marie. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." She smiled as she closed and locked the door. "Harry's bedroom is toward the back. I'll lead you."

"Thank you." He followed her through the house past rooms. But she was moving so quickly, he couldn't really peek in and get a good look. After rounding a couple of corners, they finally came to a closed door. Marie knocked.

"Mr. Styles! Your guest is here!"

"Oh, come in!" A faint voice called out.

She opened the door. "You may go in sir."

Zayn carefully stepped in and looked around. Just as it happened at the penthouse, the bed caught his attention first. But the reason this bed caught his attention had nothing to do with the number of pillows on it and everything to do with who was balled up beneath the covers.

"Veronica." Harry's muffled voice said. "You're here."

Zayn smiled and walked toward him. "Yep. Are you feeling better?"

Harry shook his head.

"Are you sure you didn't want that soup? I know you said you're not sick but it makes Niall feel even better even when he isn't sick. I could go out and get some for you."

But Harry sat up and let the covers fall down in his lap so that his naked chest was showing, then put his feet on the ground. Now that Zayn was able to get a better look at his face, he saw how red and puffy his eyes were. The sight of it made his stomach drop. Harry had been crying. Why had Mr. Styles been crying?

"No. I don't need any soup. But thank you for the offer." His lips began to tremble now. "I'm also sorry I didn't call you and tell you I wasn't coming in to work. It must have slipped my mind."

A tear ran down his cheek and Zayn sat his bag down on the floor. "It's okay. I got through the day just fine and I wasn't upset. I only called to make sure you were alright and nothing horrible had happened to you. That's all."

"But I'm not alright." He said. "I never will be."

"Why do you say that?"

He began to full on sob. "My mum, she... She doesn't have long now. I got a call from Gemma last night, telling me that I needed to come to the hospital. And when I got there, the doctors told me she had five months at the most. I can't believe that's all I have left with her."

Zayn gasped and put his hands over his mouth. His own eyes began to water at the news. "I'm sorry."

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Veronica. She's my everything. How am I supposed to go on without her? I can't." He cried even harder and Zayn sat on the bed next to him. Without saying anything, Zayn pulled Harry on him so that he could have someone to cry on. Harry accepted it and pushed his face into Zayn's neck. And when Zayn began to card his fingers through the hair at the back of his head, he closed his eyes.

Zayn didn't know what to say to a situation like this. He couldn't say he understood because that would be a lie. And he couldn't very well tell him everything would be okay. So he kept quiet and let Harry cry on him as long as he needed to.

They continued that way for ten more minutes when Harry finally sighed heavily. Zayn was still soothingly running his fingers through his hair.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"A little bit." Harry mumbled and he finally sat up. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After remembering that his boss was shirtless, Zayn put his hands in his lap and looked away from him. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this at such a young age. You're only twenty eight years old and your mother is too young. I haven't met her yet, but I imagine with the way you talk about her, she must be really sweet and just a wonderful person inside and out."

"She is. The world is going to lose a great woman. And I'll be lucky enough to have been one of two who were able to call her my mother."

Zayn smiled warmly at him and that seemed to have brought Harry back to the present. "So anyway, I should extend courtesy to you for driving all this way and comforting me. Would you like anything to drink?"

Zayn would rather get out of here as soon as he could. But he knew he would have felt guilty refusing his offer at a time like this. So he didn't. "Uh, something to drink will be fine."

"What do you want? I have beer, wine, water, juice, coffee. You name it."

He nodded. "A beer would be nice. But I'm only going to have one and I'm sticking to that. I have to drive home."

"I'm never going to live it down, am I?" Harry asked through a smile.

"Live what down?"

"The whole tricking you into staying by giving you drinks thing."

"Oh. I wasn't referring to that. I've already forgiven you for that. I'm not going to keep bringing it up."

"Oh. Then I can live with that."

He stood up from the bed and stretched his body. Zayn's eyes automatically went downward to Harry's lower half. Not that he was completely interested, but Harry's dick was poking at the loose fabric and stretching the way he was, just made it show even more. He gasped and looked away.

Harry heard him and stopped. "What?" He asked.

But Zayn got up from the bed, making sure he didn't look in his direction again. "I'm going to step out of the room while you get dressed. I'm sorry."

When Harry realized what he said, he grabbed the covers off the bed and covered himself from chest to knee. "Veronica, I'm... I'm terribly sorry."

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't even be in here. You were in bed and this is your bedroom." He reached down and grabbed his bag from the floor.

"You're not leaving though, are you?"

"No. I'm not leaving. I'll be out in the hallway or somewhere... somewhere not here."

That made Harry smile. "Ten minutes and no longer. I promise." He called out to Zayn as he left out of the room.

Instead of waiting in the hallway as he said he would do, Zayn decided he was going to have a look around. But as he rounded the corner, he bumped into Marie.

"Oh, excuse me, Mr. Malik." She gasped out.

He inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Excuse me. I didn't mean to bump into you."

"It's alright, sir. I'm just going to swoop right on past you and try to get Mr. Styles out of bed for the third time today."

He tilted his head sideways. "He is out of bed. He's getting dressed."

She seemed surprised. "Is he really?"

"Yes."

"What in the world did you do to get him up then? Each time I've tried to get him up, he wouldn't even budge."

"Uh... I didn't do anything. He just got out of bed."

She smiled sweetly at him. "You've only been here for fifteen minutes or so and you did a task that had been taking three and a half hours and counting for me. I'm guessing all you had to do was show up then."

Zayn shrugged but forced a laugh.

She cleared her throat. "I probably should have asked this a long time ago. I'm sorry. Can I get you anything to drink, sir?"

He gripped the handle of his bag very tightly. "Sure. Harry offered me a beer earlier. So I'll take one of those, please."

"Sure. Right this way."

She turned around in the hallway and he followed her. Just like last time, Marie was moving so fast, he barely had time to look at anything. He guessed she always walked that fast. She probably felt she had to so that she could get done faster with the things Harry asked her to do.

They reached the kitchen and this time he was able to stop and see. And goodness, it was beautiful. The entire look was completely natural. The countertop was a mixture of brown and beige stones. All appliances were silver and the back splash was sheet metal. Particularly tin. The paint on the walls was a tan color. And slated against the side of the island were real wooden boards. They had been weathered, but they fit the look perfectly as they matched the gray island chairs. It was just spacious and beautiful. This would be his ideal dream kitchen if he cared about things like that.

"Here you go, sir." She sat an open bottle of beer and an empty glass mug in front of him on the counter next to his bag.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Anything else?"

"No. This is all."

"Alright. I'll be in the library if you need anything."

"Yes ma'am."

She left him alone in the kitchen and he sat in one of the chairs, being sure to cross his legs. He poured the beer into the mug and held the mug in his hand. Thoughts began to quickly cloud his mind and suddenly, he felt an invisible weight on his shoulders. It was the terrible news Harry had just given him. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

He couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed. For the first time ever, he had seen his boss shedding real tears. He was at a low state. Harry obviously wasn't taking the news of his mother well at all. Zayn could tell he truly loved and cared for her. But if Harry was too sad to even get out of the bed now, he couldn't imagine what he would be like when his mother finally passed.

Thinking of that actually reminded him of Marie's words though. She said that Harry didn't even want to get out of bed at first. But he was definitely up now. What a turnaround. He recalled Harry telling him that he uplifted him even with only his company. Was this what he meant? Did seeing his face really make him feel better? It did seem like that was the case. Wow. He could do that for someone?

He smiled and brought the mug up to his mouth. Maybe he could do that.

"Whoa. No lipstick stains on the mugs, sweetheart."

He jumped when he heard Harry's stuffed nose. "Shit." He mumbled as he watched him walk in. He had on gym shorts and a T-shirt this time. "You scared me, Mr. Styles."

"I apologize. But you should have been expecting me. I told you I'd be ten minutes or less and I promised. But since you weren't worried about looking for me, I guess that means you feel pretty relaxed here. That's a good thing."

He huffed, but not angrily. "Not anymore."

Harry chuckled. "Ah, I see you have your beer and a mug to go with it."

"Yes. Marie offered it, so I just went ahead of you and said yes. I promise I didn't go in your refrigerator or anything. You would have known if I had been in there. I'm starving right now and when I'm hungry I raid anything with food in it."

Harry opened the refrigerator and took out a beer. "I'm starving too. I'm guessing neither of us ate today?"

He shrugged. "Guess not."

"Why didn't you eat anything? Did you bring any lunch?"

He thought for a moment. "No. I had plans to go out and get something and then come back but it's... Well. I just was a little bit anxious. Kinda lost my appetite. That's all."

Harry came over to where Zayn was sitting and sat his beer and a beer opener on the counter. "Anxious about me?"

"Maybe. But it doesn't matter. I'll just get something when I leave. It's no big deal."

"Nonsense. And it would be unfair of me to even let you do that when my kitchen is full of food. Let me make something for you."

"Oh, I don't know if that is necessary. It's been a long twenty four hours for you. You don't need to do that. "

"Yes, you're right. But I want to." He went over to a corner of the kitchen and took an apron off a hook. Then he washed his hands. "Is a turkey sandwich okay?"

Zayn knew Harry wasn't going to budge unless he got up and left. But he wasn't ready to do that to him now. "Sure, that's fine."

Once he dried his hands, he went over to one of the cabinets and took a skillet from underneath. Then he sat it on the stove and turned on the proper burner. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out everything he thought he would need. After opening a package of turkey, he put slices of it in the skillet.

Afterward, he grabbed a knife and a tomato that he had taken out and went to his cutting board. "You like tomatoes and cheese and lettuce on your sandwich?"

"Yes."

He began to slice the tomato. "I don't usually joke around since most of the time, I'm only around people I do business with. But I have some tomato jokes."

Zayn raised raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Tomato jokes. I have some. Would you like to hear them?"

"Sure... Why not."

"Okay. I have three of them." Harry's back was turned but Zayn could hear him smiling. "Here's the first one. What did the pasta say to the tomato?"

"Uhm... I don't know. What?"

"Don't get saucy with me."

Zayn laughed quietly and Harry stopped cutting to look at him.

"What?" Zayn asked because he thought he had done something wrong.

"You laughed."

"It was a joke. What did you expect me to do?"

"I'm not sure. I don't usually tell my jokes."

"Well I thought it was a little bit funny. Corny, but still funny."

"Then I have another one. How do you fix a broken tomato?"

Zayn wore a confused expression. "How does a tomato get broken?"

"Only I ask the questions here. Now how do you fix a broken tomato?"

"I don't know."

"The answer is tomato paste."

"Gosh..." Zayn said and he put his hand over his face, failing to hide his smile. "Horrible. Scrap that one."

"But it isn't that bad."

"Yes it is. And I would seriously consider never telling that one again if I were you."

"Fine." He turned his back to the counter and folded his arms across his chest. "One more then. And you don't have to answer anything for this one. A family of three tomatoes were walking downtown one day when the little baby tomato started lagging behind. The big father tomato walks back to the baby tomato, stomps on her, squashing her into a red paste, and says, 'Ketchup!'" Harry laughed at his own joke but stopped when he saw Zayn with a blank expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"That's a terrible joke."

"How? Ketchup? Tomatoes make ketchup but it's like saying catch up. It's a play on words."

"Yeah, I know. I got it the first time. I just can't bring myself to laugh at it. He squashed his own baby."

Harry laughed and walked over to the island where Zayn was. He leaned on his elbows and looked at him. "Are you soft, Veronica?"

"What? No."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm not soft. Just because I don't want to laugh at a terrible tomato joke, that doesn't make me soft."

Harry shook his head, pretending not to believe him. "And to think I thought you weren't bothered by anything. Guess I was wrong."

"I have a heart, Mr. Styles. And yes, that does also include lagging baby tomatoes."

The two of them laughed but Harry was the first to speak again. "You know, I'm not really sure how many times I'll have to say this before you understand that it's okay. I'd like for you to call me Harry when we're not at work and not Mr. Styles. I really don't think that's too much to ask because I don't think it's any different from you wanting me to call you Veronica when you have your wig on. Right?"

Zayn put his hands in his lap. "I'm sorry. You're right. It is totally unfair of me to expect you of one thing and I don't do it myself. I'm sorry. I'll try my best to remember." He picked up his mug and sipped his beer. His own actions caused a thought to come to mind. "Also, Harry. I don't wear lipstick by the way. Yes, I have tried it a few times. But that was a few years ago and I realized it gets in the way of kissing, so..."

Harry furrowed his brows. "Kissing who?"

"I don't know. Whoever I kiss."

"And who are you kissing?"

"Why does that matter?"

He shrugged. "It... doesn't." But he couldn't stop looking curiously at Zayn. "However, I'm curious now because I don't think we've ever talked about this. Are you currently seeing anyone?"

Zayn scoffed. "I haven't had a steady boyfriend in three years. And he was a joke anyway. I don't like to talk about it."

"Ah. Let me guess." Harry said. "He cheated on you."

"No. He told me he _grew out of_ the idea of me dressing like a man one moment and a woman the next. Then he broke up with me. I just wish he would have said that before I devoted a year and a half of my life to him."

"He obviously didn't appreciate you. Because if he did, he wouldn't have treated you like that. I certainly wouldn't have treated you like that. As I said before, I enjoy the surprises. You're unique and I like that. You're not like anyone I've ever met."

Zayn tilted his head and smiled. But he couldn't resist getting in a tease. "Uh oh. I should beware then. My ex said the exact same thing when we met."

"Except for three things. I'm one hundred percent sure I'm better than your ex, I always mean it when I say nice things about you and...."

"And what?"

He reached out and touched Zayn's wig, then pushed his hair behind his ear and traced it all the way down to the ends that fell down the back of his shoulder. "And you can trust that I'm not going to do stupid shit to hurt you. You _should_ trust me."

Zayn pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth and grinned crazily.

"Mr. Styles! Oh dear!"

At the sound of Marie's voice, they jumped apart. Marie had run over to the stove and took the smoking skillet from the burner. She put it in the sink and ran water over it. Then she turned on the overhead fan to get some of the smoke out of he kitchen.

Harry rushed over to her. "Oops! I forgot I even put that there. I'm so sorry, Marie."

"No worries. But you two are lucky that I came in here when I did. It was just that close to catching on fire."

"I should take blame for that." Zayn spoke up. "I may have distracted him. I'm sorry."

She waved a hand at him. "You don't need to apologize. There's nothing wrong with getting lost in each other's company every now and then. It's something that happens all the time and with each one of us. Why don't you just tell me what you were making and I'll take things from here, Mr. Styles."

"Turkey sandwiches. But there's more Turkey slices. I didn't burn all of it." Harry looked back and winked at Zayn, whose face immediately felt hot.

She laughed, then shooed him away. "Okay. Go on and have a seat. You haven't even drank your beer yet."

He came over and sat down in the chair next to Zayn and used the bottle opener to open his beer. "I can't believe you were so engrossed in me that you made me burn the food, Veronica."

"I can't believe you were so engrossed in me that you didn't pay attention to what you were doing."

"Ugh." He said and he rested his arm on the back of Zayn's chair, even cupping his shoulder with the palm of his hand. "You like me."

"No, you like me."

"I think it's the other way around."

He arched his brow. "It's not."

"But you hesitated. So I'm going to be nice and not count that against you. You're welcome."

When he didn't argue, Harry cleared his throat and looked for something else to fill the silence. "Would you care for another house tour when we've finished eating? I'll gladly be your tour guide again."

Zayn shrugged although he knew he was more than interested to see every bit of this place now. "Sure. I guess I'll have time for that."

But his acquiescent reply wasn't fooling anyone. And it certainly wasn't fooling the maid, who was smiling to herself as she plucked leaves from a head of lettuce and quietly listened to their conversation.


	11. 11

"Are you hungry, Z?"

Zayn woke from his trance. "What?"

"You're eating your writing utensil."

"Oh. Shut up." He laughed. He hadn't realized he had been chewing on his pen. "I was just thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

He looked over toward the lounge chair Niall was sitting in. "Did you know Mr. Styles didn't show up for work today?"

"Really? Why not?"

"Something important came up." He was careful not to tell the real reason because he knew it wasn't his place to do that. After all, he wasn't sure how much his boss wanted the public to know about his private life. "Anyway, at first I didn't know the reason he wasn't there since it wasn't on the agenda. So I called him up on the phone. Long story short, he invited me to his house and I went there today. That's why I was so late coming home."

"His penthouse?"

"No. He has a real house twenty minutes or so away from there."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And it's huge. I met Buddy too."

"Who's Buddy?"

"His cat. I'm not sure if he likes me very much though."

"Oh."

Zayn curled up on the couch. "Did you know he can play the piano?"

"Huh?" Although he had only been paying half attention to Zayn up until then, he turned down the volume to the TV. "His cat plays the piano?"

"No. Mr. Styles does. He has a room in his house with a piano and when he gave me a tour of his house, he sat down in front of it and he showed me."

"What did he play?"

"Für Elise."

"Oh. Boring."

Zayn quickly sat up. "Far from it!" He defended and he couldn't believe that actually offended him as if he were the one who played it. "It wasn't the simple version that a lot of kids and amateurs play. It was Beethoven's original from beginning to end. He told me that song is very special to him because it was the first song his mother ever taught him on the piano. He learned the simple version first. But when he heard the original and how beautiful it was, he wanted to learn it. So his mother taught him to play it. He's been playing it for years now and he plays it every time he misses.... He plays it all the time."

"Ha, I can imagine how this went down." He said putting on his best mocking and overly exaggerated voice. "Hey, thanks for coming by, Zayn. By the way, besides being exceptionally smarter than everyone else in the world, let me gloat about my other talents such as... Oh wait. How did this piano get here?! I'll just have a seat and play a melody!" He laughed at his own joke but Zayn was glaring at him.

"No. I told you he gave me a tour of his house. I'm the one who saw the piano and I asked him to play something for me. So he did. Anyway, I don't know why you're so uptight about him all the time. It's not like you know him."

"I'm not uptight. I'm just wary. He's a dick and everyone knows it. Don't be fooled just because he's your boss and has invited you over a couple times. That's a trap. All he cares about is getting money. Men like him are all the same."

Zayn remembered the way Harry cried into his neck and the way he basically admitted he'd be nothing without his mother. He looked so small and helpless and he seemed to be pretty normal when it came to his home life routines. That felt like anything but all the same. "I don't think so, Ni. I... I know he's different."

Niall studied him hard and when Zayn looked away from him and down in his lap, he knew it was because he didn't want him to be able to read his deeper thoughts through his facial expressions. But Niall knew. He knew Zayn too well to be fooled. "Well then." He said with a large exhale. "Whatever it is that you're thinking and whatever it is that Harry Styles is starting to make you feel about him, remember what I told you."

"About what?"

"About putting yourself in a position to be disappointed."

"But I'm not."

"Okay..."

"I'm not." He repeated.

"And I said okay. I trust you. I promise."

A smile gradually grew on Zayn's face and he situated himself back on the couch again so that he was curled up. He put the end of the pen in his mouth and clamped his teeth around it. He couldn't stop thinking about the afternoon and the evening he spent with Harry. 

Even outside of the other times he saw Harry outside of work, this was the first time he got to see him be himself. It was the first time he saw him in his natural state. He wasn't tight with his words or rigid with his movements. He was just the Harry that Zayn had always thought he was. And he enjoyed getting to see that.

Niall turned the TV back up and focused on the words coming out of the mouth of the people on the screen. But since Zayn wasn't interested in it, he got up from the couch, said goodnight and went down the hallway to his bedroom for the night. He tried his best to close his eyes and go to sleep, but still he couldn't stop his thoughts from drifting to his evening with Harry. 

After they had eaten, Harry showed him all around the place. He was thoroughly impressed with the fact that Harry had two pools. One indoor and the other, outdoor. But his most favorite thing of all the things he was shown was probably the gazebo in the backyard. It was beautiful, well furnished and even had sheer curtains that zipped up to keep the mosquitoes and gnats out. It was everything he could dream of and he might have imagined himself balled up on one of the couches underneath a blanket on a fall night.

Besides those things, he couldn't take his mind off of Harry the most. He knew that his boss was into females, but still... He flirted with him all evening and didn't try to disguise it. Was he Harry's exception? He liked to think of it that way. He'd like to think he was special to at least one man in this world who wasn't labeled as his best friend.

Niall's words echoed in the back of his mind once more. "Whatever it is that Harry Styles is starting to make you feel about him, remember what I told you." But Zayn just laughed to himself because this was different. He could just feel it. And he'd never been this excited to go back to work on a Monday morning.

→→→→→

Today was Zayn's first time walking in the new building since Harry showed him around. He'd known his way around of course and knew how to work the scanner. So he did what he normally did at the old building. He signed in with his key and then took the elevator all the way up to the last floor. 

"Good morning." Some people greeted him on the way in.

"Good morning." He smiled back as he neared his desk. But he stopped smiling when he saw what was sitting on top of it. There were three medium sized vases, each full of flowers. In one vase, was all white flowers, in another was all purple and in the last one was purple that faded to white. He had seen these flowers many times. But he couldn't remember their names.

"Wow. Someone is really into you, huh?" Zayn jumped when he heard Carla's voice.

"Oh. You're still on this floor with me? I thought you got moved to the tenth floor."

"No. I'm still here. Only a few people got moved."

Zayn smiled. "Oh. That's a relief. So did you see who put these here by any chance?"

"Someone from a floral company delivered them here. But I have no idea who they're from. Looks like a note is in one of them though. Maybe that'll tell you."

Zayn sat his bag down on the desk, then reached into the middle vase and took out the small folded card. He opened it and read it. But there were only two words. 

Thank you.

"Uh oh. You're smiling. You most definitely know who it's from."

"It's only a thank you note. It's no big deal." He tucked the note away in his bag, then did everything in his power to avoid looking in the direction of Harry's office. He didn't want to give himself away. "Anyway, I have lots of work to do and I'm sure Mr. Styles would not want me standing around and having a conversation when I'm supposed to be working, so..."

"Oh right. I'm sorry. I'll let you get to work."

She scrambled off somewhere and Zayn sat down behind his desk, looking at those flowers. Harry actually had flowers delivered here as a thank you gift. That was sweet and thoughtful of him. He looked toward his boss's office and realized his door was open. It had also just come to his attention that Harry was inside. And he could hear the voice of a female employee.

"But sir. I didn't mean to. I must have looked at the wrong thing."

"Tammy. Let me explain something to you." He heard Harry say. "Do you know what happens when you look at the wrong thing? A lot of shit gets screwed up. Let's say you looked at the wrong thing. And then the guy three cubicles over looks at the wrong thing. And then the lady in the office down the hall looks at the wrong thing. That's three incorrect errors and therefore three inaccurate entries that'll be in my system and on my paperwork. But if you had taken the time to look at it right, we wouldn't be having this discussion. So you know what I'm going to tell you to do?"

"Do it again?"

"That's right. Go back and do it again. And then report back to me this afternoon with it completed correctly."

"But sir. That's a lot of paperwork and typing. That's a two day job. It'll take all day if I'm to have it completed today and I can't stay too long. I'll have to pick my daughter up from school by three twenty five and take her to her grandfather's house. I don't want to be late or she'll be standing outside alone."

"I don't care. You should have thought about that before you screwed everything up. I want it done by five and no later. You're dismissed, Tammy."

"Sir-"

"You're dismissed, Tammy."

Seconds later, Zayn saw a woman walk out of the office and she was wiping her eyes. He sighed, knowing that Harry was out of line, but still got up anyway. Harry was scribbling on a piece of paper, so he knocked on the open door of his office.

"What do you want?" Harry asked in a snappy tone.

"Whoa, are you going to take that out on me too?"

When Harry heard his quiet voice, his demeanor softened right away and he smiled up at him. "No. I'm sorry. Good morning. Come in."

Zayn walked in, already feeling hot in his suit. Great... Now Harry was making him nervous even at work. He closed the door in case someone could hear the conversation as he could hear just earlier. "Good morning. I don't intend to be here long. I just wanted to tell you thank you for the flowers and you're welcome."

Harry sat up in his chair. "How did you know they were from me?"

"The amount of flowers... Too expensive to only be attached to a two word thank you note."

Harry hummed. "Observant as usual, I see."

Zayn didn't say anything.

"Do you like them?"

"I love them. They're beautiful. My mum used to grow them but I can't recall the name of them."

"Phalaenopsis orchids. They're easy to take care of. I thought you might appreciate that."

"I do. Sometimes I get so busy at home, I even forget to feed myself. So I definitely don't need anything hard to take care of."

"Me likewise." He said with a smile. Zayn sighed and shyly looked off to the side. So Harry kept on talking. "I really did enjoy seeing you on Friday. It was a really nice evening that made the whole day better and the bad news a teensy bit more bearable. I thought about it all weekend. Couldn't get it off my mind."

Whoa. Harry couldn't get the evening he spent with him off his mind? Well that was good to hear because he'd had Harry on the brain all weekend too. "I'm just glad you feel a little bit better. That's what matters. You're going through a really tough time and it was the least I could do to show my support."

Harry, glanced down at his hands when he recalled those very fingers carding through his hair. He hadn't had that kind of affection in so long. Not outside of sleeping with someone to be exact and that was only hair pulling. It was never done as lovingly as this and he wasn't even going to lie to himself and say that he didn't want that again. "Are you busy this weekend?"

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't made plans yet."

Harry perked up. "Well if you don't have plans, that means that you're free and I'm free. We could make use of our availability. Together, that is."

"Hmm. How?" He questioned, because if he wasn't mistaken, his last statement seemed like a fancy way of asking him on a date.

"I know a place. It's somewhere my mother used to take me as a kid. It's very important for me and I'd like for you to see it. And then afterward, if you're not quite ready to end the night, we'll go back to my home for a quiet dinner. How does that sound?"

Immediately, he felt his chest tighten. It was exactly what he thought it was. Harry was asking him on a date without actually admitting that was what it was. What was he going to say? 

Everything Niall said came back to mind for the second time. Still, something was telling him his friend was wrong about Harry. Just because he was rich, it didn't mean that he was the same as every other rich man. He was different. And it was a shame that people like Niall didn't get to see that.

"Sounds nice. I'd love to do that."

He nodded. "Alright then. I have your number. You have mine. I could call you later this week to confirm it with a time, if that's okay with you."

"Yes. That's okay. I'm looking forward to it."

Harry sat back in his chair and there was such a clear dreaminess in his eyes. "Me too."

→→→→→

"So... You're going on a date, huh?" Niall asked from the doorway of Zayn's room.

"No. Those words were never stated. He just invited me some place. That's all."

Niall chuckled and folded his arms. "But it's just the two of you, alone, outside of work and at night. Not to mention there are currently three vases of flowers in the living room from him. Trust me. It's a date. So don't screw up or say anything stupid."

Zayn slipped his feet into his smokey gray suede shoes. "Alright, be honest. Why the sudden change? Why are you not lecturing me about going out with my boss?"

He sighed. "Because you're a grown man who makes your own decisions. I can't tell you what to do. Plus... You've been extra nice and generous to me and smiling at everything. You make it so obvious when you're crushing. It's sickening. But I don't want to be that terrible friend and ruin it."

Zayn laughed. "Thank you. I'm glad you feel that way. Now I need your opinion. How do these shoes look with this dress?" He stood up and did a little spin for him, showing off his white dress with green leaf patterns on it."

"I think they go well together. It's not too much or too little. It's just enough."

"Am I attractive in this?" He asked.

"You're always attractive."

Zayn smiled. "Then I'm leaving. Harry said to be there at seven o'clock."

"Wait. You call him Harry instead of Mr. Styles?"

"He said he wants me to. Why?" 

Niall watched him grab his bag. "Just asking. Please be careful there and back. And don't forget to tell him that we're going out of town near the end of next month."

"I promise won't. And when I get home, I'll tell you all about the night. How's that?"

Niall only grunted. But Zayn kissed his cheek on the way out. "I'll call you when I'm on my way home. See you tonight."

"Yeah, okay."

And then he was out of of front door and off to Harry's house.

*

*

*

"I'm glad you made it. You look great, Veronica." Harry mumbled to his reflection in the mirror as he tied his tie. "Ah, but what if he comes as Zayn? It's good to see you, Zayn. You look nice this evening." But he covered his forehead with his hand and sighed. "Fuck! That's terrible."

After tying his tie, he grabbed his suit coat from where it had been hanging and put it on. Then he went out of his room to the kitchen where Marie was sitting at the island drinking a cup of coffee. "Is everything ready for tonight?"

"Yes sir. Everything is ready."

"And you remember that when I call, you should start to prepare everything and get it heated up, don't you?"

"Yes sir."

"You won't forget to feed Buddy and lock him in my bedroom before we get back either, right?"

"No sir. I'll remember."

He sighed happily. "Okay. Thank you for agreeing to stay later tonight. I hope your husband doesn't mind me calling you last minute for this."

"Of course not. Anything for a date. Not that my opinion matters, but it's nice to see that you have actually decided to have a date, unlike all those times you've brought women home just for you know what."

He frowned. "It's not a date. At least I don't think it is. Unless he thinks it is, then I don't know. Do you think he thinks it's a date?"

"How could I possibly know what he thinks? Besides, you're the one who asked him to come. Do you think it's a date?"

He sighed. "I don't know. He's a man like me. I've never dated a man. I mean... I'm straight. Right?"

She took her time responding. "Only you can determine your sexuality. No one else can do it for you. I've only met him twice, but he must be something if he has you questioning it."

"Well... "

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"He's here. How do I look?"

"Great."

"Is the tie good? Or is it too much? Should I have gone with black instead?"

"The yellow is fine." She laughed. "Take a deep breath and get your thoughts together. I'll be back."

When she left, he took a long shaky breath and ran his hands over his suit to straighten it out. Even poked his chest out a little. He knew he kept telling himself it was no big deal and that it wasn't a date. But maybe tonight still meant a lot more than he was actually letting on.

He heard heels knocking against the floor and right away, he knew his assistant was going to be Veronica for the evening. He tried to go over the greeting he'd said in the mirror earlier but the second Zayn walked in the kitchen entrance, he became speechless. Because there he was standing in his heels and dress on and the hair to his wig was kind of lazily put in a ponytail and over his right shoulder. He looked better than nice.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Zayn laughed.

"You made it."

"Yes. I made it."

"Great... Great."

They stood there staring at each other until Harry decided to speak up first. "We can leave as soon as I grab my phone and everything. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

He stood in the kitchen, waiting for his return and Marie sat down at the bar again. "So, Mr. Malik. Are you ready for the evening?"

"About as ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

"Are you nervous? You seem nervous."

"A little bit. I don't really know where Harry is taking me."

She smiled sweetly. "Don't worry. He's really nervous too. But I'm sure everything will go just fine. Have fun."

"Thank you. I'm sure I will."

He only needed to wait just a little bit longer before Harry came around the corner. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. I'm ready."

"Right this way then." Zayn followed him down the hallway and they went out of a door into the garage. There were two vehicles. There was Harry's white two door Audi that he usually drove to work. And there was a white Audi SUV. He figured Harry must've really liked that car company.

"We're going to take the SUV, if you don't mind."

"No. I don't mind." When he went to open the door, Harry beat him to it and opened it for him. Zayn couldn't believe it. He had rode with Harry a few times before and never once did he open the car door for him. Why did he do it now? He swallowed thickly but got in on the passenger side and put his seatbelt on.

After Harry got in the car on the driver's side and put his seatbelt on, he pressed a button to start it and pressed another button to open the garage door.

"Press to start. That's cool."

"Yeah." Harry smiled. "It is. Keeps me from having to pull my keys from my pocket when I don't feel like it."

"It's convenience that makes people lazy."

"Hmm. I haven't thought about it that way. But I guess it's true."

After backing out of the garage and turning around in the driveway, they got on the road.

"Are you comfortable? Do I need to turn the air conditioner up higher?"

"No. I'm very comfortable. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So how long have you lived here in this house?"

"Five years."

"Do you like it here?"

"I love it. It's nice and quiet. I would say the neighbors were nice too, but I'm not close enough to ever see or hear them."

Zayn laughed. "Yeah. I bet it must be nice never having to see them."

"It is." Harry turned out of his neighborhood onto a main road. Being on the move seemed to calm him down. "How's Niall?"

Zayn paused. "He's well, I guess."

"Are you sure? You hesitated."

"Yes. He's doing well. I'm just a little bit bummed out. Sorry."

"About him?"

"Yeah."

Harry did his best to hide it. But he was very interested to know why he was down about his friend. "Is something wrong between you two?"

"No. Our relationship is great. I'm just worried because I feel like he's giving up on his dreams."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I talked to him the other day and he says he wants to settle down and that going to school now would just get in the way. He's always had that dream and I've always been the biggest supporter of it. Just because things didn't work out right away, that doesn't mean they never will."

Harry frowned. "So he's changing his mind about becoming a lawyer."

"Yes. And I don't like it at all. It's scary."

"Scary? Why is it scary?"

"Because... It is. And I don't think he's truly ready to settle as he says anyway. I think he should stay single just a little bit longer and keep pursuing his dreams. As long as he's with me, he doesn't have to worry about some chick that's just going to distract him from goals he set way before she was known to him. She'll just be a distraction. And apparently she already is one, whoever it is she will end up being."

"Ah. I see."

"What?"

"If I had to take my best guess, I'd say this isn't really about you being concerned that he wants to put his dreams aside. It seems that you would rather he be single and never attain his goal rather than find someone that could be with him permanently. Like maybe... you're afraid he'll move on and you'll end up alone."

"Okay, wait a minute. That's not... That's not true."

"So why don't you think he's ready to settle down then?"

"Because he..." Zayn paused. "Well he's not..." As hard as he really tried to think of something, he just couldn't. Not one negative thing about Niall came to mind. He sighed heavily and sadly leaned against the door. "I don't know. Maybe you're right. Maybe I am just afraid to lose him to someone else."

"And that's totally understandable. You said you have been knowing him for ten years. It's only natural to feel attached. It's like me with my mum. Besides her, I don't have any close relationships with anybody. I have friends... Well supposed friends. But I'm not sure of how many of them are real. And my sister Gemma. Our relationship is strained. It stems from childhood where she was emotionally scarred by some things that she hasn't overcome yet.

"So when my mother passes, the only real relationship I've ever had is going to pass too. It makes me upset that she constantly refused Chemo treatments when she knew it was more than affordable. But when I see how much she suffers, I understand. I understand why she wants to go."

Zayn sighed. "Why is life like this? It gives you one true friend and a couple parents and that's it. It's not fair that the most important people have to come and go all the time."

"I know. It's totally unfair. But it's become a lot easier for me to cope with, now that someone new has kind of surprisingly caught my eye and all my attention."

Zayn smiled over in his direction. "And who might that be?"

"You received flowers from me just days ago and you're going to ask that question? Please don't make me explain something I'm still wrapping my head around."

Zayn laughed but inside he felt all mushy. Those flowers had only been disguised as a thank you gift. But they were more than that. He hadn't had more in such a long time.

For the rest of the drive, they remained quiet. The whole way there, they drove nothing but country winding roads through the mountains and Zayn was more than relieved when Harry finally pulled off to the side of the road on a small paved area.

"We're here."

"On the side of the road?"

"Yes. But this isn't it. We'll have to walk a bit if you want to see what I really want you to see."

"Oh." He got out of the SUV and closed the door. 

Harry came around and stood next to him. "See that worn out path there?"

"Yeah."

"That's where we're going. We'll have to go downhill a little bit and there are rocks. So be careful with those shoes."

"Okay."

But Harry looked down at his feet worriedly. "Do you need me to... hold your hand... To help you balance?"

Zayn looked down at his own feet. "No, you don't have to. I've been walking in these for eight years. I think I've got it."

But Harry grabbed his hand anyway. "There's a first for everything. Come on. This way."

He allowed Harry to guide him and together they walked the path. Something Zayn noticed though, was that there weren't very many rocks at all. And the rocks that were there, were small and mostly pressed into the dirt. He was sure Harry knew that. He had to. And that led him to believe Harry was just looking for an excuse to hold his hand.

Zayn had expected the walk to be long. But a minute later, they were on level ground and standing in front of the most beautiful field he had ever seen. He gasped. There were so many wildflowers and every last one of them were bright and colorful. "This is amazing."

"I know."

"Has it always looked like this?"

"Not quite. I was twelve the first time I ever came here and it looked a lot more barren. But the flowers were still just as pretty as they are now. From Spring all the way through Summer."

He shook his head. "I can't believe I had no idea this was here."

"Most people don't because it's hidden away in a valley. I don't know how my mum found it but she did."

Zayn let go of Harry's hand and reached down to pluck a flower. "Look. Pretty and pink." He said, holding it up.

"That's an African daisy. There are lots of those in this field. Yellow ones, red ones and white ones."

"How do you suppose they all got here? Do you think people planted seeds? And by plant, I mean threw a bunch out and waited to see which ones would grow."

He chuckled. "I don't know. Sometimes the wind carries them or the birds drop them."

"The wind? Birds?"

"Yes, it's possible. That could explain why there are so many more now. But a lot of the seeds likely just came from the flowers that were already growing and sunk into the ground when it was wet. Then when spring arrived all over again, those seeds just grew into flowers on their own."

Zayn spun the flower between two fingers. "Well however it came about, I think it's amazing. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Thank you for agreeing to come."

They stood there next to each other and just enjoyed the breeze blowing past them and over the flowers. It was so wonderful and peaceful and if it weren't for the weather being a little warm, Zayn would stay out there longer.

They ended up standing outside and talking for about 20 minutes when Harry finally suggested they go back to his home for dinner. Without a second thought, he grabbed Zayn's hand again before they started up the hill and Zayn willingly held it back. And just like he had done before, Harry opened the car door for him and closed it when he got in. It was becoming more and more obvious that Niall was right. This was a date.

The ride home was quiet with the exception of Harry's phone call to Marie. But there was a large amount of tension between them that mostly only came from Harry. As sudden, as weird and as uncomfortable as it was, Zayn wasn't going to pressure him into talking. It was clear that he must've been thinking deeply about something. Probably the fact that Zayn let him hold his hand twice.

Before long, they were at Harry's home and walking inside from the garage. "Marie! We're back!" Harry called out.

Seconds later, she met them with a huge smile on her face. "Welcome back, Mr. Styles and Mr. Malik. You're just in time. I have everything ready just the way you asked. Mr. Malik, why don't you go on and get washed up for dinner first and have a seat at the dining room table."

"Thank you." Zayn said and he left for the bathroom.

But as he was walking away, Marie caught Harry watching him from behind and slightly nudged him. "Not all at once." She said.

"What?"

"Take your time, Mr. Styles. This is new for you. So whatever you're thinking, try not to go beyond tonight with those thoughts. Don't rush or you'll overwhelm yourself."

Harry sighed. How'd she know? How did she know that in that moment he had seriously been wondering what it would be like to have his first intimate relationship with man; to have a relationship with Zayn?

"You're right." He said and shook his head at himself.

Not too long after, Harry and Zayn were sitting across from each other at the dining room table. Dinner had long been served and Zayn was really enjoying it. The lit candles in the middle of the table kept getting his attention though. Marie said that everything was just the way Harry asked it to be. But didn't that mean Harry wanted candles? Was this proof that this was a date? He wasn't sure. But the blatant manipulation of hand holding definitely was.

For some reason, Harry was a little more loose now. He wasn't as on edge as he had been in the car. That was a quick change but Zayn made the guess that it may have been due to being confined in a space with him. Maybe he wasn't sure what Zayn was feeling and was only observing his body language in the same way he was observing his. It was possible.

"So..." Zayn said just after they finished one topic of the conversation. "I really enjoyed the wildflower field that you showed me today. I really don't have words for how beautiful it was. But you never actually explained to me why it is special to you. Now, I'm not saying you have to explain it because you don't. Especially if it's personal. I'm just saying you haven't told me."

He smiled. "Oh yeah. I guess I just didn't think to say anything. But I promise it's not personal." He wiped his mouth with the napkin and and palmed his own fist. "We picnicked there a few times but there's not really a deep meaning behind it or anything. It's just a place where I remember always having a joyful time. Each time I go there, I remember those days running and playing with Gemma in the field and feel a calmness. I guess what makes it special is that my mother is the one who took me and my sister there. And ever since I've gotten the news of her cancer... I have an even greater appreciation for everything she did for us."

Zayn smiled. "It's so sweet the way you always talk about your mother. She wouldn't be able to stop smiling if she knew the things you say about her. You should think about telling her the things you've told me. It would make her feel good."

He grinned in return. "Oh, I'm sure it would. But trust me. She knows exactly how I feel. I know she does."

Just then, Marie walked in. "I see you're both finished. How was the meal?"

"Delicious. The beef was perfect."

"Yes. It was wonderful, Marie. Thank you for everything."

"Would you care for dessert now? It's rich and creamy cheesecake with cherry toppings. And there are also blueberries and raspberries on the side."

Zayn hummed. That sounded delicious. "Maybe later when my food has digested a bit."

"Me too." Harry agreed.

"Alright. Let me take your plates then." She came around and picked up their plates, then took them away from them. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." 

"Thank you." He now paid attention to Zayn again. "Since you don't want to eat dessert right away, would you like to go outside in the backyard and stand on the patio? We could continue our conversation there. The sun is setting and I do enjoy a beautiful sunset. You?"

Zayn looked across at him nervously. Outside, alone with Harry on a night where it was being clearly established that it was a date night? So much was happening all at one time. "Sure. I guess so."

"Let's go then." He stood up rather quickly and came over to Zayn, helping him stand up from his chair, despite that his help wasn't necessary. Marie had put out a small bowl of mints for them. So they each took one for themselves to eat before going outside. 

"I know I said this last time, but I really love your home. I just don't understand how you take care of all this while working the way you do when I can barely help take care of the tiny home that Niall and I share."

"Well, it's a lot easier when you have lots of money because you can hire your help. Like Marie. She's been my maid for a couple years now. She works part time and I only call her when I need her. The best part is that she only works for me. I pay her enough money so that she lives comfortably without having to work everyday. I'd rather do that than need her one day and she be unavailable due to working for someone else."

Zayn looked down and frowned, remembering Niall's warning not to say anything stupid to ruin tonight. But he felt the need to say it anyway. "That's one thing that really frustrates me about you."

He wore a look of concern as he leaned against the wooden railing. "What?"

"The way you treat certain individuals. The reason so many people think you're a conceited asshole is because of the way you treat people. You're willing to pay your maid a large amount of money just to keep her available when you need her because it benefits you. But when one of your employees made a mistake, you weren't willing to give her a fair amount time to correct it because it wouldn't have benefitted you to do so. She even expressed her concern about leaving her daughter standing outside of school alone and you told her right to her face that you didn't care. She left your office crying, Harry. How can you just do that people?"

Harry paused. He hadn't known she left his office crying because he was too upset to even pay attention to that. Was he really that harsh to her? He didn't even realize it. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize to me. I'm not the one whose feelings you hurt. It's hers. I just wanted to speak up in her behalf, you know. I couldn't be quiet after seeing that."

Harry nodded slightly. "I understand."

"Listen, I'm not getting on your case or telling you what to do. I realize I am your assistant and I work for you. But I know that you're different because the Harry I've seen is not the Harry that shows up to work everyday. Why do you only let them see such a distant and controlling side of you but show me the truest side of you? I don't understand it."

"Because you showed me the truest side of you first and I only give what I get. I've told you before. People often hold back from saying a lot of things around me which doesn't allow me to know what they really feel. But you never did. Just like you're doing now, you have always spoken your mind regardless and I like that. It impressed me right away.

"I feel like if there's something I need to say, I can say it to you and always get a real response. You don't let my money give you preconceived opinions about me. It's amazing how you're able to do that because most people can't. Even I struggle with judging people before I know them."

"Well it helps when you're a man in a dress and a wig. There's not much room to judge people when they're just going to judge me twice as much."

"Yeah. I guess that is true. It's also a good way of looking at it. Maybe I could learn to apply something like that to myself."

"Remember the golden rule and you can."

"The golden rule. Yeah... That's right..." He tapped at the railings and huffed. After looking off into the distance at the trees in his backyard, he finally opened his mouth to speak again. "Can I tell you something, Veronica?"

"Sure. What is it?"

He thought about continuing to just look straight ahead as he was. But he really wanted to see Zayn's face for this. So he turned to him.

"The thank you note. The one attached to the flowers I gave you. I need to say something about it."

Zayn looked at him curiously. "Okay. I'm listening."

"I know you might have expected a heartfelt note and the truth is I tried to come up with the right words to say. But I couldn't. Nothing was good enough or short enough to go on the card and even if it was, it probably wouldn't have been expressive enough to get my point across. But I want to say it now because I want you to know. I think you deserve to know."

Those words actually scared Zayn a little bit.

"For the past year, I've been going through this alone. I... I haven't told anybody and no one at the company other than you knows she's sick. Not even Marie. So to have you come along and just treat me the way you did last week... How you made sure I was okay and stayed with me until nighttime. It touched me deeply. You have no idea. 

"No one ever feels my pain. Nobody ever grasps what I mean when I say that I just want somebody to talk to or somebody who understands me without needing all the commitment. But you do. How do you do that?"

Zayn felt tiny tingles in his stomach. He could feel it. His face was heating up. "I... I don't know."

Harry smiled genuinely. "Well, I think it's pretty damn amazing. And I think you're amazing too."

"Well... I don't really know what to say other than thank you. So thank you."

"You're welcome." He said and he looked up at the orange and fading sky before letting out a long drawn out groan of frustration.

"What's wrong?"

He faced him again but their eyes didn't meet. "I told you already when we were in the car. You probably thought I was just joking or something. But I wasn't. I was serious. And I still can't wrap my head around it. I never would have thought."

Zayn swallowed thickly then mumbled out a reply "Oh. Are you talking about what you said about me? About how I caught your eye?"

"Yes..." He pushed his hands through his hair and grabbed at it a bit. "Your laugh absolutely lights up my day. So does your smile because it reminds me that I need to smile a little bit more and remember to keep my head up even though things are going wrong. I'm sure my mood improves at least fifty percent when I see you come in for work in the morning. And I really like when you come to talk to me even when it's serious and strictly work related."

He leaned off the railing and stepped closer so that he could gently hold Zayn's chin between his index finger and thumb. "I have to admit that besides the way you make feel emotionally, yes I do think you attract me physically in some sort of way. And yes, I do happen to think you look exceptionally nice right now."

"Okay, Harry..."

"But you do. I know you still think I'm just confused because you said that to me at work. But I am certainly not confused about you. I know I'm not. And you'd be lying if you said you didn't feel the same way about me because the way we interacted with each other on Friday was different. Even in the way we touched hands today, it was different. And I know that you felt it too. Or else you wouldn't still be here and you wouldn't have had dinner with me. Because with your personality, you would have left me alone a long time ago. Now tell me I'm lying. Am I?"

Zayn looked down shyly yet with a smile and Harry smiled too, before urging him to face him again with light taps at his chin.

"You really are... So pretty. I'm sorry that's all I've ever said. I just don't know what else to say. It's so different cause I've been used to complimenting like this when it comes to women, you know. And I never cared about giving forethought for compliments because there was no need. It was always someone different."

"Yeah, I know. It's okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Harry's eyes darted down to Zayn's lips and then back up at his eyes. "I have a question though."

"What?"

"If you had the option to call this a date, would you?"

He took his time answering. "I'm not really sure."

"Then if I were the one to say it was a date, what would you say to that?"

"Is that what you're saying?"

"I asked you first. So you tell me."

"Well, I think you should answer your own question. You are the one who invited me over and I wouldn't want to make an assumption about your original intentions."

He slid his hand behind Zayn's neck and moved closer to him, smiling brightly. "What? You've spoken your mind about everything up until tonight. But now that I posed this question, you suddenly have nothing to say? Am I really to believe that?"

"Yep. You are." Zayn laughed and he felt Harry press his nose against his.

"You so like me, Veronica." Harry stated.

"No. You like me."

"I'd argue with that. But I really do." With that, he finally pressed their mouths together for a sweet and slow kiss. Zayn kissed back and had no problem with Harry putting his hands on his waist and bringing him closer because he put his hands on Harry's arm to pull him closer as well. Just as Harry's tongue really began to clash with his own, somebody in the background gasped. They jumped apart to look in the direction of the sound.

It was none other than the maid. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Styles and Mr. Malik. I didn't know. I'll just... go back inside. I'm terribly sorry."

She turned to go back inside but Harry stopped her. "Marie. It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. There's no need to be sorry. What was it you came out here to do?"

She spoke up nervously. "It's about time for me to go home. Is there anything else I can get you two before I leave?"

He shook his head as he glanced down at his wrist watch. "No, thank you. If there is anything we need, I'm sure we can get it ourselves. Thank you for everything you've done though. The night went very smoothly with your help."

"It appears so." She replied. "Well goodnight, Mr. Styles and Mr. Malik, so to you."

"Goodnight."

This time, when she went inside, no one stopped her. Harry looked at Zayn again. "Are you ready for some cheesecake and fruit yet?"

He nodded. "Sure. That sounds good right about now."

Harry reached his hand out to him and Zayn looked down at it with a smile. He was actually asking for permission instead of being manipulative. Fine time to do so... Niall was going to laugh when he told him that. Zayn took his hand and they walked in the direction the maid went.

When they went inside the house again and Zayn saw all the expensive things everywhere, it hit him. This was Harry Styles, the CEO of Anne Incorporated. He wasn't just about to enter a relationship with a man he liked and who liked him in return. He was about to date a rich man. A multimillionaire!

It was so hard to even get that through his head and he knew for sure that his mother was probably going to go crazy if he told her this. But he decided to wait. He'd be going to see her in two weeks or so anyway. That would give him a little bit of time to see if dating his wealthy boss was something he could handle. And even more so, it could give Harry some time to see if having this sort of relationship with another man was only about him being caught in the moment or if it was truly something he really wanted.


	12. 12

It was Monday morning and Zayn was setting breakfast sandwiches out on the table when Harry walked into the conference room and sat his work bag on the floor. He sat down in his usual chair and leaned back quietly.

When Zayn finished arranging the sandwiches on the tray, he sat out little paper cups and one large cold jug of orange juice. There were a few bottles of water that he put out as well. When he completed that, he sighed happily to himself and put his hands on his hips. He wouldn't lie to himself. It was nice to have certain access to the company's accounts just so he could do things like this. Even though he only used it to order food for certain meetings, he felt so in charge and a lot less like only being someone's help.

"Are you not going to say anything to me?" A voice asked quietly.

Zayn didn't bother looking over in Harry's direction. "Good morning, Mr. Styles."

But he sat up in his chair, wearing a confused look. "Um, is that all?"

"Is there anything in particular that you want me to say?"

"No... No." He ran his thumb over his bottom lip and studied Zayn hard. "Why won't you look at me, Zayn? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Mr. Styles. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then did you?"

He finally looked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well it seems like you don't want to talk to me. Do you feel you made a mistake when you kissed me?"

"No." He quickly said and he immediately sighed, knowing that even though Harry appeared calm, he was surely panicking on the inside. "It wasn't a mistake. I'm sorry. I just... I don't want anything to change. That's all."

"You mean us? But we've already changed. You can't just kiss someone and have everything stay the same."

"I know." He said as he looked around nervously and he moved closer to Harry so that he didn't have to speak too loud and risk someone on the other side of the door hearing their conversation. "But see, you're my boss. And I am your assistant."

"Yeah. So?"

"So then you should understand how this looks to anyone. Especially anyone who doesn't know or like me. I don't want people to think differently of me. I don't want them to think that I'm engaging in a relationship with you to move up in this company. Cause I'm not."

"I know that."

"But you're not them and everyone doesn't know that. You are the head man of the company. You're the boss and you pay them. So people aren't going to say too much about you. But I know I'll be a manwhore or whatever else they'll feel like calling me the second they find out and I can't risk my reputation like that."

"So what do you suppose we do then? Cause I don't know about you but I can't just pretend I don't like you."

"I know and I'm not asking for that. Listen, when we first started working here, you said to keep our relationship professional. That obviously didn't work as well as we both expected it to, so now we go to plan B. Which is to keep it professional at work and then whenever we're outside of work, we can try to be our normal selves. Can you manage that?"

He slowly reached out for Zayn's hand, then took hold of it. "Even when we're alone like this with nobody watching us?"

"Especially then."

Harry frowned and squeezed his hand. "Okay."

They heard the door handle to the conference room click and they yanked apart. In walked a man who was rolling a cart. "Mr. Styles. I looked for you in your office and they said you were in here. These are for you." He held out two orange envelopes.

Harry took them from him. "Oh. This is just what I had been waiting for. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a good day, Mr. Styles."

"You too."

He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Harry stuffed the envelopes into his bag with a smile. "Is that why we have to stay professional even when we're alone? Because people could walk in on us?"

"Yes. That's exactly why."

Harry hummed and twiddled his fingers nervously. "Then I completely understand your viewpoint and I will try my best to respect it. I'll admit that I really can't wait to see what it's like to be with you though. This is a little bit exciting, especially with this whole secret employee to employer affair. But you promise to guide me the whole way through, right Zayn? Cause I don't know what I'm doing. I only know what it's like to be with women and... And it's never been for long term."

Zayn's face softened when he saw his worried expression. He put his hand to his cheek and leaned downed in front of him. "I promise." He whispered. "It's going to be fine. Okay?"

He slowly nodded. "Mhm."

He quickly kissed his lips and then stood up straight. Just as he turned away from Harry, the door opened and two men that were supposed to be at the meeting came in. One of them was Liam and he was the first to speak.

"Breakfast? Wow. Now this is my kind of meeting."

Harry smiled. "Good morning, Liam. And yes, you can thank my lovely assistant for it."

"Thank you, Zayn. Everything looks as neat as always." The other man immediately said.

But Liam looked at Zayn and laughed. "Sure."

Harry gave him a questioning look. "No, really. He had to order all of this and then go get it. And now he's set it out very nicely for us. I think he does deserve a thank you."

Liam paused and glanced between his boss and Zayn. "Well... thank you."

Zayn, although knowing he was forced to thank him, still smiled sweetly. "You're welcome. Help yourself to anything."

He slowly walked over to the table and plopped down in one of the chairs. It wasn't hard to tell that Liam wasn't happy about what had just happened. But there was also nothing he could do about it and he knew that.

Zayn went to sit down in his chair in the corner as he always did and when he looked up, Harry was looking over at him. The other two were so busy pouring juice in a cup, they didn't notice when he poked his lips out cutely in his direction. Zayn immediately shook his head and looked away. No matter if he did think that was cute, he wasn't about to risk blowing their cover by making faces in return.

Even though he forced himself turn away, that didn't stop that small smile from creeping on his face. He knew that he was just as excited as Harry was and he was so ready to go deeper into the relationship. It was like waiting to find out what was behind the curtains. And he just couldn't wait to find out all the things that were in store for them.

➡➡➡➡➡

"Don't look now. But there's a girl down the aisle and she's been checking you out since we got over here." Niall said to Zayn.

Zayn sighed and picked up the product he had been looking for. "I doubt it. She's probably wondering why I'm looking at a shelf full of women's body wash."

"Dude, no she's not. She's been looking in our direction since we walked on this aisle. That girl is interested in you."

"She doesn't know any better then." He said. "Maybe you should tell her about the amount of girls I've rejected over my lifetime."

"No way, man. I don't have a heart to turn a beautiful girl away. Even for you."

Zayn put the body wash in the basket and discreetly looked up at her. He was expecting her to be looking at him. But instead, the brunette haired girl was looking at Niall who had bent down to look at an item on the bottom shelf and she did not take her eyes off of him. It took everything he had not to smile.

"Zayn, look. Pineapple scented bath soaps. This is your kind of thing."

Zayn bent down next to him and pretended to help Niall look. "Ni, I think you have it wrong."

"How? You use bath soaps all the time."

"That's not what I'm talking about." He whispered. "It's a good thing you didn't have a heart to turn down a pretty girl for me after all."

"Why?"

"Because the girl you think is staring at me is actually staring at you."

He looked as if he didn't believe him. "You're lying."

"No, really. I'm not. I saw her looking at you just now. There's something about you that's grabbing her attention."

Niall froze. "So what am I supposed to do then?"

"Talk to her."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know. I only ever have lines for guys. Besides you talk to women all the time. So this isn't new for you."

He put the bath soap back on the shelf. "Nah. I'll just look like an idiot. We're in a store and this is a weird place to pick up women anyway."

Zayn huffed and then thought for moment. When Niall tried to get up, Zayn pressed him back down by his shoulder. "Okay. I have an idea."

"What?"

"Go up to her and tell her you've seen her somewhere. Then ask her if you've met before."

"What? Are you sure that will even work?"

"Just go do it. If you start a conversation, I'm going to take the basket over to the food section so it doesn't look staged. I'll be over by the dairy products."

"Okay."

Niall stood up and walked over to the girl.

Zayn picked up the soap that Niall had put back and looked at it, while listening carefully.

"Hey. I feel like I've seen you somewhere." He heard Niall say. "Have we met before?"

"No. I don't think we've ever met formally." The girl responded. "But you probably recognize me because I shop at the store you work at. I see you all the time."

There was a brief pause.

"Really?"

"Yes. You're always on one of the freezer aisles though."

"Yep." Niall chuckled. "That's me. I work in the frozen food department. Maybe I have seen you before."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you have. Looks like we had the same idea to shop today too."

"Yeah, I'm here with my friend. He's the shopper. I'm just tagging along because he made me."

When the girl laughed, Zayn got up again and tossed the soap in the basket with a smile. Then he slowly made his way off the aisle and over to the dairy foods. Immediately he felt an imaginary weight lift from him. He didn't want to be doing what Harry said he might have doing. He didn't want to hinder Niall's brand new aspirations just because he was afraid he may forget about him if he fulfilled them.

He wanted to let go of him and let him move on to other things he wanted in life. If his friend was loving enough to let him go for Harry even when he didn't really approve of it, then he knew he should do the same for him. It was time to let go a little bit. And what better time to do it than now when he knew he had someone new to give so much of his attention to.

➡➡➡➡➡

Wanting to give Harry a proper adjustment period, Zayn made good use of his time doing other things that didn't involve thinking of Harry. He only saw him at work and then went home just like he used to do as a normal employee. And he continued to do that without hesitance for the next few days.

Harry didn't seem to mind it though, as he was so busy with work related things and busy with some things that weren't centered around Anne Incorporated. But that was no longer the case when Zayn's phone rang on Saturday afternoon with a call from Harry's personal number. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting from the call but he surely wasn't expecting an invite from Harry and he wasn't expecting Harry to tell him he would like to see him in a setting where they could be themselves.

But nonetheless, that was exactly what took place and after throwing on some jeans and a T-shirt, he left home for Harry's. That ideal setting according to Harry, was his penthouse. So there was quite a bit of downtown traffic to encounter. But once he'd parked in the lot he parked in last time and met Harry at the entrance, everything was fine.

Much to his surprise, Harry had brought Buddy over as well since he planned on spending more than just one night there. But he ran as soon as he saw Zayn walk in the door. So despite being surprised, Zayn didn't even pretend to be excited about it anymore.

One thing he couldn't help but notice was that Harry was all smiles. Ever since he started working for Harry, he hardly ever saw him express emotion. He usually kept them deep down; usually kept them buried. So this was very refreshing and he wondered if it might have had something to do with him. That maybe Harry was very happy to see him. He wouldn't bring himself to think other wise.

Currently the two of them were in the kitchen making preparations for dinner. Earlier before Zayn came over, Harry had already cooked chicken breasts on the grill out on his balcony. So that part of the meal had already been prepared. Now they were making something Zayn had never had before. Cucumber salad.

When Harry came into the living room and asked him what he usually liked in his cucumber salad, he was confused. That was something he had never made or even looked up. When he admitted that to Harry, Harry saw it as an opportunity to show him exactly what it was. So he invited him in the kitchen to help make it.

"Are these carrot chunks too big? Should I make them smaller?" Zayn asked curiously.

"No. They're fine. Keep going."

Zayn continued to cut the vegetable. He looked over at Harry who was cutting cucumber slices. "So. That's all? Cucumber, red onion, sweet onion and carrots?"

"It's all I put in mine. Some people put a couple more things but I like to keep it simple. I do sprinkle a little bit of parsley over mine though."

"Oh."

"The flavor of the vegetables mixed with my special oil and vinegar dressing will make this salad taste perfect. Trust me."

"Special dressing? You make it yourself?"

"Yes. I do. I season it with different herbs and things. I'd love to tell you exactly everything I use but that is a secret. So I can't."

Zayn didn't know why he was so impressed by that. He just was. "Oh. A secret recipe. I've never met anyone with an actual secret recipe before."

Harry stopped doing what he was doing and looked at Zayn. "Ah. Well I feel very honored to have been the first then."

Zayn did smile at his innocent statement but then he started to slowly cut the carrots until he eventually just stopped. Harry saw it right away and turned his whole body to him. "Are you alright? Is something troubling you, Zayn?"

He shrugged lightly. "Well... Yeah."

"Talk to me then. I'm listening."

Zayn lightly sat his knife down. "Uhm. Thank you. But this is a serious matter and I want you to- no. I _need_ you to be honest with me and yourself."

"Okay. I'll try."

Zayn inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Are you sure this is something you want? Are you sure that you really do want a relationship with me?"

"Of course I'm sure."

Harry didn't hesitate not one second and Zayn didn't like that at all. "Harry, I'm serious. Maybe you don't want to admit it but it's very possible that the only reason you might be interested in me is because you're in a vulnerable state. No, I don't want to be that horrible person that just assumes, but just in case... I don't want to take advantage of you. I don't want this to be something you regret later in the future and never forgive me for it.

"It won't."

Zayn shook his head. "Damn it. Will you, for once, stop being so sure of yourself and look at me. I'm not a woman. I'm a man. I don't have on the wig and I'm not wearing a dress so you don't have an excuse. I'm giving you the opportunity right now to change your mind. I promise you if you do, there will be no hard feelings. I'll understand. But you have to be honest. That's all I'm asking for."

Harry looked him in the eyes for a moment and then looked him up and down. After pausing for a moment, he finally gave his answer. "Alright, I'll be honest."

Zayn nodded. "Okay, and?"

"And I still like what see. I haven't changed my mind."

"And?"

"And yes. I am sure I want to be in a relationship with Zayn Malik who is indeed a member of the male population and will not stop reminding me of that very fact."

A small grin began to sweep across his face and he figured that he should stop worrying Harry with his worries now. But at least it felt good to get them out a final time.

Harry wiped his hand on his apron and then used it to pull Zayn closer to him. "I feel that even though you and I are acknowledging that we are in a real relationship, we aren't comfortable enough with each other. I think we should try to discover some ways that we can get to know each other better."

"Like what?"

"I don't know yet. I know it's pathetic but I haven't tried any stable or long term relationships with anyone, so I have never taken the time to really think about what is involved and how to go about it. But I'm sure I'll figure out how to make us both happy. After all, I design products that make millions of people happy. I don't think you and I could be that much harder. Right?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to see, I guess."

Harry bobbed his head as if he were uncertain. "Yes. We will. But for now..."

He tucked his head sideways and leaned down to level his face with Zayn's. Then out of nowhere, he closed the space between them and pressed his lips to Zayn's for a kiss. Even though Zayn expected that to happen when Harry first leaned down, he still gasped. Because he might have expected it, but that didn't mean it was going to happen. Quickly, the desire to kiss back took over and he did just so, never once attempting to fight Harry's tongue.

They kissed like that for a short moment and when it ended, Zayn wore a shocked but happy expression. "Spontaneous kisses... That is... That is definitely a start."

Harry quietly chuckled and then went back over to where he was cutting the cucumbers. "We should probably finish so we can enjoy dinner and then the rest of our night. Don't you think?"

"Yeah." Zayn agreed before picking up his knife again.

They finished preparing the food silently and Harry kindly sent Zayn out of the kitchen while he made his special dressing. Not too long after he fed Buddy, they enjoyed their freshly made cucumber salads and grilled chicken over a quiet conversation and on opposite sides of cranberry mandarin scented candles. Zayn thought it was so wonderful and romantic and he liked that lighting candles was a normal thing with Harry. It always made dinner so intimate, despite being across from each other at the ends of the table.

After dinner, Harry placed their dirty dishes in the dishwasher and ran them through a cleaning cycle. When he came back into the living room, he found Zayn on the couch and he was busy on his phone.

"I have bored you so much that you would rather text." He said.

Zayn looked up with a smile. "No. It's just Niall."

"Niall? Is it intrusion if I ask why?"

"Not really."

"Then why?"

"He just wants to know when I'll be home."

Harry sat down next to him on the couch. "He misses you?"

"He always misses me. Niall can't help but miss me."

Harry hummed. "Have you answered him yet?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, great." He took the phone from Zayn's hands and then softly laid it on the coffee table.

Zayn smiled and watched him lean sideways and backwards so that his head touched the headrest. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I'm trying to figure out ways to make us comfortable and texting is not one way Harry Edward Styles makes himself comfortable. Come join me."

He was gesturing for Zayn to lie down with him and Zayn, though hesitant at first, did cooperate. "Your middle name is Edward?" He asked as he pulled his feet up on the couch and rested his head on Harry's stomach.

"Yes. It is."

"You kinda look like an Edward."

"What? How could that be possible?"

"Just a feeling I have. Can I call you Edward?"

"No you may not."

What about Eddy?"

"No."

"What can I call you then?"

"Harry. I prefer Harry."

Zayn frowned.

Harry felt like he was silently being accused of something. "What?"

"No nicknames or anything? Just your formal name? I don't know about you, but it's hard for me to feel close to someone I'm formal with all the time. Do you really expect me to only call you Harry?"

Harry looked at him just a moment to read his expression. Zayn didn't look too enthusiastic about only getting to call him Harry. He gave in quickly. "Fine. You may call me Eddy or Edward if that's really what you wish."

Zayn smiled and shook his head. "No. That was just me being silly. I'll think of something different. A good pet name maybe."

Harry lightly covered his eyes and then let his hand fall. "Pet names... Is this what it was like to be in a relationship with... You know the guy you were in a relationship with a few years ago?"

Zayn paused. "Sort of. But I don't want to talk about that. I don't want to compare."

"Sure. I'm sorry. But it would be impossible to compare anyway, just so you know."

Zayn looked at him questionably. "How? Because you have two different personalities?"

"No. I'm incomparable. There is no one that could compare to me in any aspect."

Zayn knew he probably should have been deeply offended by that. But he found how genuinely serious Harry was to be funny. So he laughed out loud.

Harry was puzzled by that. "What is so amusing to you?"

"You. No one compares to you in any aspect, huh? Nobody? Not one soul?"

"No." He said but then he rubbed Zayn's back soothingly. "Except for you, of course. A man should never leave out his partner."

Zayn continued to be amused by him. "You're very entertaining even when you are clearly bragging about yourself. Amazing."

"Really? Am I allowed to be proud of that?"

"When are you not proud of yourself?"

"That's true."

As Harry said that, Zayn saw something move out of the corner of his eye. When he faced that direction, he saw Buddy looking at him from the entrance of the living room. He wasn't making an effort to come closer.

"Hey, Buddy." Harry said when he noticed him too. "It's okay. It's just Zayn. He's nice."

But the cat still stood where he was.

"You don't want to come lie down with us? It's nice and comfortable. Come on, boy."

This time the cat just just turned and went back wherever he had come from.

Zayn saddened. "Your cat hates me."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. He doesn't want to come near you because of me. As a matter of fact, we haven't really seen him all evening. He's been hiding in all the other rooms."

Harry squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay. He just has to get used to you. And he will because you'll be coming around him more often. Unfortunately, consistency isn't a normal thing here. So I imagine it must be kind of difficult, now that he suddenly keeps seeing you around. But you shouldn't be discouraged by that. You should be encouraged. Because you're good for both of us. For me and for Buddy."

"Really? You mean that?"

"I already told you and short while back that I always mean it when I say nice things about you. You never have to worry."

Zayn felt like his stomach was dancing in fuzzy slippers when he heard those words. Did Harry know he'd just made his night just by saying that? Probably not.

He shimmied around a little bit and then tucked a hand underneath Harry's body so that he made himself even more comfortable. When Harry's fingers twisted in a circular motion at the hem of Zayn's shirt, he relaxed happily and closed his eyes. After the evening they had, he was sure Harry had fully made up his mind now. This was what he wanted. Someone was finally beginning to treat him as special as he had always desired to be treated. Never had Zayn been more excited to visit his mother than he was tonight.


	13. 13

"Niall! Zayn! Over here!"

They followed the sound of the voice over to a woman and immediately recognized her as Niall's mother. The two of them made their way to her and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you, Niall." She said.

"I know."

And I missed you as well, Zayn."

"I missed you too, Maura. Where's mum?"

"At home. We're all going back to her house. I thought she called you yesterday and told you I'd be picking you up instead. She was supposed to."

"She didn't but it's okay. I'm just as eager to see you too."

"That's sweet. And Patricia is eager to see you as well. Come on. Let's go."

So they pulled up the handles to their suitcases and rolled them toward the airport exits.

*

*

*

It wasn't long at all before they arrived at Patricia's house. The boys could hardly walk in the door before she was engulfing them in hugs.

"I missed you boys so much. Come on in so we can catch up on things."

They walked in the house and Zayn sat his suitcase and carry on bag down in the living room.

"I noticed the flower pots on both sides of the door when we came up, mum." Zayn said. "They look beautiful."

"I know." She beamed. "I told you I couldn't hide them away. I don't get very many visitors other than Maura, so people wouldn't get to see them. So I figured putting it outside would be good. At least a passerby can see."

"Yeah."

Patricia went to the kitchen and they all followed her there, deciding it would still be a good place to gather and talk.

"So..." Patricia started. "How are you two roommates getting along?"

"Great." Niall answered. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of living with Zayn."

She smiled lovingly at him and after getting a can of Ginger Ale from the refrigerator, she turned her attention to her son. "Zayn. Your hair. It's longer than it used to be."

He pulled at the strands of hair that had grown out to be six inches in length. "Yes. I know." I'm growing it out."

Maura looked surprised. "Really? How long?"

"Maybe shoulder length. Just so that I can wear it down or in a ponytail on the days that I don't want to wear the wig.

"Oh. I see. You're doing it for Veronica."

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Didn't you say Harry's hair fell past his shoulders?" Niall cut in. "Why don't you do that? You'd still look good."

Zayn shrugged. "I don't know, Ni." That might be too long. I want Veronica and Zayn to be separate. Just a few more inches in length should be enough. You know... for short styles."

"Ooh. Cute." Patricia said, finally opening her can of Ginger Ale. She took a small sip and sat it on the counter. "So who's Harry?"

Zayn and Niall looked at each other. But when Zayn looked down with a smile, Niall answered for him. "Harry is Zayn's new boyfriend."

Maura and Patricia lit up. "Oh my. You have a boyfriend now? And you didn't tell me? Well at least this certainly clears up the speculation about either of you having any partners yet."

"Well, Niall met a girl two weeks ago." Zayn said.

"Yeah. I met her in a grocery store. But we never even exchanged numbers or anything. So there's nothing special there. Besides, I think you're going to be highly interested in who Zayn is dating."

Patricia looked concerned. "Who? Who is Harry?"

Zayn took a calm breath. "Harry Styles."

She nodded. "Hmm. Styles. Why is that name so familiar to me?"

"Me too." Maura agreed. "Have we met him before?"

"No. But you have heard his name from a while back and I told you who he was five months ago."

"Really? Tell me again. My brain doesn't work that well."

"He's my boss. And he's not just my boss. He's a lot of people's boss because he is the owner of Anne incorporated. He's the one who's invented a lot of those electronic products and computer programs people use."

She gasped. "What?! The owner of Anne Incorporated?!"

"Now you're getting it, Ms. Patricia." Niall laughed. "Your son is dating a filthy rich man."

"His last name is Styles?! I thought that when you told me you were an assistant for a Harry, that you were further down in the company with someone else. Not at the top with him!" She shook her head and took another sip from her can. "I don't know about this."

"What do you mean, mum?"

"I mean... I've heard some things about him. None of them were good. Other than the fact that he's rich, of course, but what good is that when all the bad things are so... bad?"

Zayn couldn't lie. Even though he had been looking forward to telling her about Harry, he had a feeling she would react like this. "I promise you he's better than he seems. The things you've heard, he's progressing from that."

"Progressing. Ugh. Which means he's still working on it."

"Yeah. But at least he's working on it."

She shook her head again. "I still don't know. He comes off as someone who feels entitled to everything he has. Gosh, he seems arrogant and so insensitive to people. Other than his money and good looks, what is there to offer you, baby? And this is even more of a shock. I didn't even know he was gay."

"He's not. Trust me. I am the first guy he has ever come close to liking. I wish I could explain it but it's complicated and there's only so many things I can say to you without saying too much. I like him for reasons that don't involve his looks or money. There's a really good heart inside of him and I've seen it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, mum. I know what I'm talking about. Harry is sweet when you get to know him. On the outside, he may seem cocky and insensitive. And there are times when that's true of him. But you don't know him like I know him. He's not what everyone thinks of him. He... He just needs someone."

She sighed and gave him a sympathetic look. "Are you sure this is what you want to get yourself involved with? Are you sure he's not going to turn around and treat you the same way he treated all those other people we've heard about? This already happened to you once. I don't know how you'll take it if this happens twice."

"It won't. Harry's different. He likes Veronica and he likes Zayn. I can't ask for anything more than that, can I?"

"Except to be treated right. You can always ask for that."

He sat down at the kitchen table. "And he will mum. He will."

After that, Patricia stopped questioning him about Harry's personality and let Maura ask him questions about what it was like to date a rich man. To which Zayn explained that it was mostly like dating any other man other than the fact that Harry talked so sophisticated and was always so serious. He had to remind her that it had only been two weeks and they hadn't really gone out together yet other than when Harry took him to that wildflower field. But Maura told him to expect to go to some nice places and that when he did, he should take pictures and send a few to them.

They talked for a little bit longer but following that, Niall and Maura said their goodbyes and they left. Later that night when Zayn was in bed, he heard a light knock on his door.

"Come in." He said.

The door opened and the light came on. He saw Patricia walk in and sit at the foot of the bed. She pat his legs. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" He asked as he sat up.

"Sorry for questioning you about Harry the way I did. Especially in front of Maura and Niall."

"Oh. It's okay. I'm not upset."

"I also kind of made it seem like you were only after his money and looks but that is not at all what I meant. I realized how bad it sounded only after I said it."

"It doesn't matter. I knew better than that."

She half smiled. "If you really like him and he's really someone you feel like you could end up with, I support you. But I need to meet him. I need to see for myself what he's like. Understand?"

He nodded. "Mhm."

"And if for a second, you don't like something he does- I mean something serious, you get out of that relationship, okay?"

"Okay. I will."

"Alright." She held her hands out with a reluctant smile. "Now give me a hug so that I'll know you've forgiven me."

He chuckled than leaned forward to hug her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled from her grasp and she stood up from the bed. "I guess I better let you get some rest now. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

When she went out of the room and closed the door behind her, he lay down again and closed his eyes. And even though he hadn't been doing it before she came in, all he could really think about was Harry Styles and those commanding green eyes for the rest of the night.

➡➡➡➡➡

 _Ting! ..._ went the sound of Harry hitting the golf ball off the tee. He followed the ball in the air and all the way until it hit the ground. It bounced a couple of times and began to roll toward the cup. He was hoping it rolled in but it stopped about seven feet short.

"Whoa." Louis commented. "That's the closest you've been to a hole in one in a long time.

"I know. The wrist feels good today." He flexed his hand and slid his club in his golf bag.

"Too bad this is the last hole of the day though. Maybe you'll get one next time."

"Maybe."

"So... Any plans when we're done on the course?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Good. Because we were talking about how all of us will be making our way over to the drinks and the ladies."

Harry looked at Liam. "The what and the what?"

"The drinks and ladies. Don't worry. Once you see for yourself, you'll be thanking us later."

"Us? And why would I be thanking you?"

"Louis and I ran into three beautiful women earlier. We talked them up a bit and guess what? They wouldn't mind spending a night with us without the commitment. That's your kind of girl, right?"

Harry put his golf bag into the back of the golf cart. "Used to be."

"Used to be? What are you talking about? Aren't you always talking about how you don't have time for a relationship? Well here you go. Three women, easy and ready. And we'll even let you get first choice."

Harry sat behind the wheel of the golf cart and Louis sat in another golf cart beside Liam. "I didn't come here to sleep with anybody." Harry said. "I came here to play golf. Which is exactly what I'm doing. Sure, I could go for drinks with you. But it stops at the ladies. And I mean that. Also, I would appreciate it very much if you didn't make plans for me without my permission. Especially when it comes to women. Thank you."

With that, he pressed his foot to the gas pedal and took off down the concrete pathway. The two of them looked at each other.

"Wow." Louis breathed out with a shocked expression. "I just knew for sure that he'd like the idea. He usually does."

"Me too. Why do you think he didn't this time?"

"I don't know. But it's definitely strange."

Liam tapped his foot nervously. "Do you think it's because of us? You think maybe he knows we use his name and he's upset?"

"Shh." Louis hushed. "That's not the problem. Something is wrong with him and I'm going to find out exactly what it is."

"Oh really? And how do you figure you'll do that? He'll never tell us."

"I'll figure it out. Trust me. Now drive. We still have the evening ahead of us."

Even though Liam was unsure about how Louis would go about getting into Harry's personal business, he didn't say a word. He just pressed the pedal and drove the golf cart onto the concrete pathway and down toward where Harry was.

➡➡➡➡➡

"I still hate that you're leaving so soon." Maura said after she hugged both Zayn and Niall.

"I know, mum. And we wish we could stay longer too. But we have to be back at work. I was lucky enough to get the entire work week off as it is."

"Yeah. I understand. Just keep in touch while you're away, please."

"I will."

Now Patricia hugged them too. "I hope you two stay safe while away from us. It's a scary world."

"We'll try, Ms. Patricia."

"And Zayn?"

"Ma'am?"

"Don't think that just because you'll be away from me that it means you can use that as an excuse to not let me meet him."

"Mum, okay."

"I'm serious. I need to know who I'm trusting my baby to."

He smiled. "I'll have to see when he's available then because I'm not sure if he'll have time to make a trip here. No promises that it'll be anytime soon either."

She nodded in agreement. "Okay. I can live with that. Just be thinking about it, alright?"

Niall looked at his watch. "Zayn we better get going and go through security. We don't want to chance missing our flight."

"Oh. Right" He quickly kissed his mother's cheek and picked up his carry on bag. "Bye mum."

"Don't forget what I said, honey."

"I won't. Love you."

He and Niall began to rush toward the security check line.

"And send pictures!"

Maura gently pat her shoulder and Patricia sighed in her direction. "Zayn is so far away from me. And even though I support his decision to see whoever he wants, I'm still worried for him now that I know who it is he's seeing. What should I do?"

"Nothing. Just keep being supportive of him. Zayn is smart and I'm sure he's a lot more cautious after what he went through last time. He knows what to look for now. He'll be okay."

She looked at her skeptically. "You think so?"

"Yes. I'm sure of it. And so are you. Now come on. Off we go. Let's go get ourselves a late lunch."

Patricia did happily leave the airport with her friend. But no matter how hard she tried, she could not get rid of the thought of what it would be like for her son whenever he stepped foot off of that plane.

*

*

*

The flight home was only three hours long, so Zayn and Niall were off the plane with their luggage in hand by seven thirty. They maneuvered their way past all the stanchions and out into the lobby. Since they couldn't really afford to pay to keep their car at the airport parking garage for a whole week, they had to take a taxi to the airport and leave their car in the driveway at home. Which meant now that they were back home, they were going to have to take a taxi again.

Luckily, the airport always had taxis coming and going in front of the main entrance, so they figured they would just catch one there. But as they made their way through the crowd of people in the lobby, Niall stopped out of nowhere.

"Niall, what are you doing?" Zayn fussed.

But he was still standing there.

"Come on. Let's go. I've been on the move all day and I am ready to get home."

"I know. I know but... Look." He gestured his head in a direction and Zayn followed his gaze. When he saw what Niall saw, he gasped. There was a man in all black and he was holding two signs up in the air.

**Niall Horan**

**Zayn Malik**

"Who is that?" Zayn asked.

Niall shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't expecting anybody here to know us from anyone. We're certainly not important enough to have people waiting on us with signs in their hands."

"Yeah, I know. What do you think we should do? Keep walking like we don't see him?"

"Go over there and move out of my way. That's what you should do." Someone who was walking around them said. Any other time, Niall would have acknowledged that person and said something smart in return. But they were too busy being curious by the man in black.

"Alright. Let's go see what he wants." Zayn finally said. "If he's crazy, we'll just get out of here and grab a taxi."

"Okay."

They weaved through the crowd and made their way over to the signs. When they got there, Zayn sat his suitcase up, sat down his carry on bag and folded his arms. "Excuse me, sir? Who are you and why do you have signs with our names on them?"

The man looked at them and then let his arms down. He looked at the back of the signs. Niall's sign had nothing on it but Zayn's sign had the picture that he had taken for his work ID. "Oh! It is you. Hello, Zayn Malik. And you, sir, must be Niall Horan."

"Yes I am and who are you? We weren't expecting anybody to be here for us. I only noticed the signs because I happened to glance over here."

"I'm sorry. My name is Daniel. But I'm not really important. I am just a hired driver to take you home."

"Hired driver?" Zayn asked. "I don't understand. Who hired you? Because I hate to break it to you but we didn't hire anybody."

"Mr. Styles did. He told me that you two would be arriving here later this evening and he told me what time to be here. He gave me these signs." He said, showing them once again. "And the picture on the back was for me to identify you by. I'm sorry, Mr. Horan. There wasn't one of you."

Niall wasn't at all offended. "So wait... Harry Styles did this? He hired a driver... just to pick us up from the airport and take us home?"

"Yes sir. He did."

He turned to Zayn who was still looking with a blank expression on his face. "Well hot damn. Did you here that, Z? Your boyfriend really hired a driver for us."

"Shh." Zayn said, not really wanting him to use the "B" word in public when referring to Harry just yet. "I wish I could say that you were lying but... the fact that this picture is of my work ID proves that you're not. Did he say anything else when he told you to come get us?"

"Just to get you two home safely. That's all."

"Hmph."

"So are you ready to head out?" Daniel asked.

Niall quickly nodded. "Of course we are."

"And you, Mr. Malik? Because even though he told me to make sure you both are taken care of, he also said to ask you specifically since you have a tendency to speak your mind about things."

Zayn hummed very silently. Of course Harry would say that. "Sure Daniel. "I'm ready. Lead the way."

And lead he did. The whole way out the front doors and to the car, Niall was beaming. "I can't believe this. Harry really called a driver for us. Oh shit. He's already spending his money on you."

Zayn sighed. "Looks like it." No doubt, he wasn't as excited about this as his best friend was. He wasn't sure if having Harry spend money on him was the right thing to do to start off this relationship on the right foot. Especially when thinking about his mother's words.

The vehicle they were taking was just a regular seven passenger SUV. Or so they thought. Because when they opened the door and got in, they found that it wasn't regular at all. The back row of seats were facing normal. But the second row of seats were facing the opposite direction and the driver seat and front passenger seat were separated from the back section by a wall so that the passengers could have privacy from the driver if they wanted a conversation.

"This is so cool." Niall said after Zayn gave the driver his address to put into the GPS and closed the door. "We're being chauffeured home."

"A taxi would have served the exact same purpose. I just hope nobody follows us home, thinking we're important or something and then robs us of the little things we do have."

"Well technically, you are important." He said and he stood up when he noticed a compartment between the two middle seats. "To Harry, that is. He would not have done this if he didn't think you were important."

"Then again, maybe he's just showing off. Maybe he just wants to show me the things he can do with his money."

"Well what else is he to do with all that money though? He has goo-gahs of it. He's disgustingly rich and he has no idea what to do with it. Can you blame him for figuring a good way to spend it is on you, his new romantic partner?"

"Sure. But let's not pretend that you aren't just saying this because he also did this for you. Had he made you take a taxi and only chose to hire the driver for me, you'd go back to hating him just as much as I think you secretly still do."

"Hmm. True." He opened the top to the compartment. "Wow! This is a cooler. There's sparkling water and coke! And it's already cold! This is not a luxury you'll find in taxis." He pulled out a can of coke. "Want one?"

"No." They heard the engine start up. "Sit down and put your seatbelt on."

When he let the top down, he realized there were little drawers that slid out from under the back row of seats, curiously, he opened one of them.

"Oh man!"

"What?"

"Candies! Sweet and sour. All kinds of it. Some of these are caramel and I don't mind if I help myself to a few. You?"

"Yes I mind. Harry has not said we could eat any of this stuff. How do you know this isn't for someone who will use this car later after us?"

"Um..." Niall looked at the candies and coke in his hand. "I doubt it. These are definitely for us."

He closed the drawer up and sat down in his seat just as the SUV began to pull off.

Zayn slowly shook his head and leaned against the door. Before they left, he had told Harry they were going to take a taxi to the airport and that they would take a taxi home when they got back. The last thing he expected was this.

Feeling very uncomfortable with the situation he was put in, he pulled out his phone and decided he would give him a call. He dialed his number and the phone did not ring very long before Harry picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Harry."

"Zayn." He said happily. "How are you? Or are you Veronica today?"

"No. I'm Zayn. I'm also not okay."

"Why are you not okay?"

"Who told you to hire a driver? I specifically stated that we would take a taxi home today. Why did you take it upon yourself to do this?"

"Ah, I take it you must be on your way home."

"Yes. Thank you for the gesture but it's just not needed. I'm not sure if I like going to an airport and seeing someone holding a sign with my name on it for everyone to see."

"My apologies for the signs then. Perhaps we can figure out a different way. Next time I could have the driver wear something unique and then tell him to text you what he's wearing and you can identify him that way."

Zayn sighed. Harry wasn't getting it. "You don't understand-"

"Did you notice all the other stuff in there for you? There's a cooler between the seats. I figured it would be nice to have some refreshments there for you and Niall in case you get thirsty or something. I know that you had a long day."

Zayn looked over at Niall who was just putting one of the candies into his mouth. "Niall found them as soon as he got in the car. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Harry chuckled into the phone. "I um. I did miss you very much while you were away. Both at work and away from it."

Zayn frowned. "You missed me? But you didn't call me. You didn't even send me a text."

"Yes. I know. I don't like to call people while they are on Vacation as I don't like to be interrupted when I am on vacation. The purpose is to relax and I feel that it is very disturbing to have to stop and answer a phone."

"Even just to call me? Harry we're... we're seeing each other now."

"I am aware."

"So then it wouldn't have bothered me at all for you to pick up the phone and dial me."

"Well, if we're going to keep some amount of fairness in this argument we're having, I should point out that you did not call me or send a text either. Unless you didn't miss me in return. Which in that case, it makes sense."

Zayn huffed. "Fine. We'll go there. But this is not an argument. It's a civil discussion."

"Though it is surely a disagreement."

Zayn looked over at Niall who was looking at him with an eyebrow raised. Then he lowered his voice. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm not even upset by that to be honest, so let's not go into that any further. The real reason I'm uneasy is because of the unexpected driver thing. You have to understand that I'm not used to this. It felt really weird to have someone do that so I couldn't just be totally normal about it."

The other end was silent for a few seconds and Zayn nervously picked at the hem of his T-shirt. He thought he may have upset Harry. But he was wrong.

"Okay. You're right. I can see how this may have made you very uncomfortable. But that was not my intention. However, just so that we're clear, I have my ways of doing things and you have yours. There are times when I'm going to show my interest in you in a way that is unfamiliar to you. But I want you to know that I am doing it because I really like you.

"I'm sure you probably value physical affection very much and so do I. But every now and then, I'd like to do things for you. And not just do things for you, but do things that no one else can do for you. And when the time arrives for me to show physical affection, I'd like to think that I handle my job pretty well when it comes to that. So I doubt there's much reason to worry there."

Zayn wanted to say something more but he felt uncomfortable that Niall was right next to him and probably listening to what he was saying. "Okay. If that's what you say, then alright. But can we save this kind of conversation for a later time? This isn't exactly something I want to talk about with another set of ears around me."

"Oh yes. I'm sorry. There is plenty of time to talk about physical affection. For now, I just want you to know I'm very relieved that you and your friend made it home safely and I can't wait to see you back at work tomorrow. I can't wait to see you, period."

He smiled at those words. "Thank you. And I can't wait to see you either. Bye, Harry."

"Goodbye, Zayn."

He took the phone from his ear and ended the call. Then he leaned against the back of the seat.

"Feeling better now that you've got that out?" Niall questioned.

"Yeah. I do, actually."

"So what do you think about all this then? What do you think about Harry wanting to do this for you?"

He stretched his legs out in front of him and crossed them. "Based on what he said on the phone, it doesn't look like this'll be the last time something like this happens. So I think... I think I better deal with it."

Niall chuckled and opened the last piece of candy in his hand. "It's just like with anything new. You'll get used to it. I promise."

Zayn felt him pat his shoulder but didn't look his way. He'd get used to having money spent on unnecessary things for him? If the relationship lasted long enough, probably. But could he ever expect to do that and do it without changing his attitude or end up thinking more of himself? He hoped he could maintain a humble attitude. But in order to do that, it was definitely going to take a whole lot patience on his part.


	14. 14

"Morning, Veronica."

"Good morning, Carla."

"Welcome back."

"Thanks."

"Also, it looks like Mr. Styles is in a really good mood today. So your first day back should be great."

Zayn stopped to face her. "Good mood? Why do you say that?"

"He came in whistling. He hasn't done that in a long time."

Zayn looked surprised. "Really? Hm. I need to see this for myself. I'll talk to you at lunch."

"Okay."

He turned on his heels and headed toward his desk to put his things down. He looked in the direction of Harry's office and right away, he couldn't believe what he saw. Completely surprised, he sat his things down and knocked on Harry's open office door.

"Good morning, Mr. Styles.

Harry looked up at him and feigned shock. "My assistant? It can't be. Come in."

Zayn chuckled and walked in. After closing the door behind him, he sat down in the chair in front of him. "I'm... I'm speechless."

"Why?"

"Your curtains are open for the first time ever since I've been here. Should I be worried or proud?"

"Depends. If you like seeing me happy... Proud."

"Why are you so happy?"

"I missed you while you were away and I'm happy that you're finally back. I'm hoping that you feel the same way and that- even though you gave me no indication over the phone yesterday evening- you missed me too. Did you miss me? You missed me, right?"

Zayn giggled. "I might've. Did everything run smoothly while I was gone?"

"Fairly." He said. "I needed you for some things. But I stayed late to get them done myself. So it worked out."

"Oh. Good. I'm glad my absence wasn't a complete hindrance."

"Of course not. If it had have been, I'd have told you first thing this morning and I would not be smiling." He clasped his hands together and leaned over his desk now. "So... How was your vacation?"

"It was great. Mum and I had a good time. She was happy to see both me and Niall."

He hummed. "Did you tell her about me?"

"Of course I told her. She's my mother. But she's also not going to tell the world. So it's still good."

He frowned a little. "Veronica."

"Hm?"

"I think it's pretty clear that I am a high profile person. People know me by face and by name. Even when I was a child, people knew who Anne Styles' children were. So I'm not used to keeping things on the down low and I'm not used to being _kept_ on the down low either. This is new for me. But I don't want to be hidden. I want to be out there because I have nothing to hide."

Zayn crossed his legs, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. He didn't say anything.

"You told me your reasons before and I completely understand your stance in the matter. But fuck them. All of them. I know not anyone that I would ever be hesitant about firing for you."

Zayn gasped. "Excuse me? I'm not asking for anyone to be fired on my account. You're getting the wrong idea."

"No. I'm not getting the wrong idea. That is simply how I feel. Remember the escort I fired? I'd do that again if I have to. You don't really expect me to let anyone sully your name while I make no effort to do anything about it, do you?"

"No."

"Then it's settled. I will handle any possible backlash that comes from my own employees so you'll have nothing to worry about, okay? Now please... Can we stop sneaking around when there is absolutely no need to? I don't like it."

Zayn sighed. It was clear that Harry wouldn't be giving up anytime soon. He had made it apparent that he was not bothered by the threat of negative judgment. He guessed things were a lot easier when a person had money and power. So who knows... Maybe Harry's money and power could make things easier for him too.

"Okay, but... Not right away. Away from work, sure. But not so much here, okay?"

Harry sat back with a satisfied sigh. "Ah, perfect. I was hoping you would at least say that."

"Why were you hoping that?"

"Because I already have plans for us."

Zayn gave him a dubious look. "Plans? What kind of plans?"

"I want you to finally meet my mother. I know you tried to meet her once and it didn't work out. But we get to try again now. What makes this time better is that I was originally going to introduce you as my assistant that day. But you don't have any idea how excited I am to introduce you as my partner. You also have no idea how happy this is going to make her. I spent all week thinking about it and I was so excited to tell you."

Zayn smiled. Butterflies were pooling in his stomach just from the thought of Harry being excited to introduce him to his mother. "When are we going to visit her then?"

"As soon as possible of course. So I'm thinking this Sunday. That's a good day for me. What about you?"

Of course it was a good day for Zayn. He never made too many plans on weekends because he wasn't friends with anyone but Niall. Gosh, how did he just now realize how pathetic his social life really was? "Sure. That's great for me too."

Harry smiled. "Good... Very good. And we'll talk about it more this week, alright? For now, we've got work to do. I have a full day today and I need to stay awake. So can you do me a favor please?"

"Sure, what?"

"Go get me coffee from the break room." He pushed his thermal cup toward Zayn with a pitiful smile that made Zayn struggle to hold back his laughter.

"Yes sir. I can do that."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He got up and took his cup from the desk, then looked down at Harry. "And in case you're still wondering... Yes, I did miss you while I was gone."

Harry gave him sly smile. "Of course you did. I'm not one to be easily forgotten. Even when you think you don't miss me, you miss me."

Zayn scoffed before walking to the door. "Oh really? Is that what you think? Because I believe your ego is dangerously out of check and I hope you're aware I can poison your coffee." He said.

"That's true." He replied, yet not once thinking about taking it seriously. "But am I forgiven if I express how good you look today? Because its true."

Zayn put his hand to the doorknob and then looked back at Harry, trying his best to ignore how overly hot he was from the compliment. Especially since he remembered that the curtains were open and that anyone could potentially notice the way he and his boss were looking at each other. "Thank you." He simply said. "I'll be back with your coffee, Mr. Styles."

➡➡➡➡➡

  
Zayn inhaled and exhaled deeply as he listened to the sound of smooth jazz flowing through the speakers of Harry's two door Audi. He loved days like this. Hot days when the windows were down and there was warm air blowing across his face. It wasn't suffocating heat today. It was just the summer heat somewhat diminished by a cool breeze that made having the windows down actually enjoyable.

Harry was humming to the music as he drove. Zayn never listened to that type of music but having Harry hum it was so satisfying to him. His voice, accompanied by the smooth ride on the highway almost made him want to go to sleep. But that was soon a past thought when he heard Harry stop humming to talk to him.

"Boyfriends?"

He lifted his head from the headrest and looked in his direction when he heard those two syllables. "What?"

"How should we introduce ourselves to my mother? As boyfriends?"

"Oh..." That's what he had been thinking about? Zayn didn't know why Harry would ask him that question. He didn't want to be the one label them. "What do you prefer?"

"I prefer anything you would like us to be. All I'm concerned about is that we are out in the open. As long as we are, then you can call us whatever you want."

"Why are you giving me the choice?"

"No special reason other than that I want you to have it. It's your decision. So are we boyfriends, partners or what?"

He thought for a moment. "I like both. I think whatever you want to say to your mum is fine with me. I'm not worried about a perfect introduction. I just want her to like me as me."

Harry nodded once. "So boyfriends then."

Zayn tapped his fingers against the door. "Yeah. Okay." But by the way Harry had originally suggested that and continued to stick with it gave him the feeling that he was going to be made to choose that anyway. Like that Harry only made him _think_ he had the choice. "Is that what you wanted us to be called anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was your mind made up already? You know, before you asked the question?"

There was a long pause. "That is what we are, aren't we? We're dating which means we belong to each other. So I would assume that would be very appropriate." He reached over and put his large hand on Zayn's thigh, resting it so that his fingertips slipped just under the folded fabric of his jean shorts. "If we're being straightforward, you are my boyfriend. It's definitely different since I have never been romantically involved with a man. But I like the ring of it and I like that I'm going to have to get used to it."

Zayn smiled. "Well.. It makes me feel good to hear you say that. And trust me, the more you hear yourself say it, the easier it is to get used to it. I should know."

Harry squeezed his thigh before removing his hand. When Zayn looked out the window again, he noticed they were on an exit ramp and not too far from the hospital. He was already starting to get a little bit nervous but did his best not to show it.

It wasn't long before Harry's car was parked in the parking garage and they were walking in the hospital. Harry had taken his hand and held it from the time they got out of the car and all the way up to his mother's room. He only let go when he told Zayn to wait outside of the room for a moment.

After knocking twice, Harry went inside and pulled the door closed. He frowned when he realized Gemma was already there. And it wasn't that he was upset that she was taking care of their mother because he was glad she always made time for that. But he kind of wished that he could be alone with Anne for this. Even when he was happy about something, Gemma's presence often made things awkward.

"Harry? I wasn't expecting you, sweetheart. What a lovely surprise." Her voice was low as if it was too much to talk.

"Yeah, I know. Just thought I should come by and see you."

"I'm glad. Because I was missing you." She grinned weakly.

He came over to her, then bent down to kiss her cheek. "Missed you too, mum. And uh... Hey Gemma... I missed you too."

"Hey, yeah." She said. But it wasn't heartfelt and he had to admit that not having his sister ever express her love for him saddened him.

"Sit down and talk to me, Harry. Tell mama about your week."

"I will. But I've brought someone with me today that I want you to meet first."

She looked much more interested now. Even Gemma was curious. "Who?"

He smiled. "Well, it's a bit hard to explain. But it's... It's someone I'm seeing now and I thought that maybe... You wanted to meet them."

Anne gasped lightly. "What? Really? Of course I want to meet her. She's outside the room?"

He chuckled. "Yes, but I'm telling you it's different. It's not what you think. So you have to promise you won't make weird faces and stuff when I open the door to let them in."

She nodded excitedly. "I promise. Just go get her. I'm eager."

He went to the door and peeked out. "Alright. She's ready to meet you." He took Zayn's hand and led him in the room. After closing the door, he took Zayn over to Anne so she could get a better look at him. "This is Veronica. My boyfriend."

Anne kept the smile plastered on her face, remembering not to make faces at him. "Your what, baby?"

"My boyfriend. We've been seeing each other for almost a month."

Gemma stood up with a puzzled look on her face. She was looking at Zayn but didn't say anything yet.

"Well I... It's nice to meet you Veronica. I'm Anne. Harry's mother." She extended her hand a little and Zayn did shake it.

"Nice to meet you."

"So how do you two know each other?" She questioned.

"I work for him."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Harry said. "Remember the girl I had to fire for stealing earlier this year?"

"Of course. How could I forget the thief you refused to send to jail?" She said.

Harry ignored her comment. "Well, he was her replacement. He's the new assistant and he's been working for me for five months now. He's great help."

Gemma gasped. "I knew it. I knew that I had seen you somewhere because Harry introduced you to me sometime back. I just don't recall the wig and stuff. Also, I don't remember your name being Veronica. But I could be wrong about that."

Zayn shook his head. "No you're not wrong. I did look different last time and I introduced myself as Zayn."

"The thing is," Harry added. "Zayn is his real name. But he likes to be called Veronica when he has his wig on like he does now. It's always a surprise. Sometimes he's Zayn Malik and sometimes he's Veronica Malik but I like them both." He put his hand on Zayn's lower back.

"Oh, I understand now." Anne said, now with a scratchy voice. "And I can also see why he likes you so much, Veronica. You sure are pretty."

He hunched his shoulders, not feeling very enthusiastic about the attention he was getting. "I... Um... Thank you."

"You're welcome." She used the little remote attached to the cord to raise her bed up so that she could sit up a little bit straighter. "Sorry you have to see me like this."

"No. Don't be sorry." Zayn said. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm so happy to finally meet you though. I've heard a lot of good things about you."

She smiled kindly and looked at Harry. "You've been telling him good things about me?"

"Of course. What else would I tell him when you've done nothing but good things for me?"

She beamed. "Oh hush. Whatever you do Veronica, don't allow his charm to rotten you because he's good at that. Especially when he wants something. Ignore him if you have to. Just don't let him swoon you."

Zayn smiled. Don't be swooned by Harry? He might have to pass on that one.

"Now can everyone have a seat so we can get to know each other?"

"Of course, but we won't be able to stay long today." Harry said.

Anne looked defeated. But Gemma huffed disappointingly and shook her head as she sat down again. "What's new..." She mumbled to herself. Still, Zayn heard it.

"Why can't you stay long, honey? You have somewhere to be?"

"Yes. We do actually. We'll be going out on our first dinner date tonight. It's the little diner you used to take Gemma and I to as kids. He's never been there before."

"Ah. That place has amazing food and you're going to love it." She said happily and she clasped her hands together, looking lovingly at her son. "I'm just so happy. You have no idea how long I have waited for you to bring someone here for me to meet. He's obviously not what I expected. But he's still just as great. You can never disappoint me. You always know how to make your mama happy."

Gemma cleared her throat loudly and pretended to look at her nails, knowing that everyone in the room was now looking at her.

Zayn tensed and took a small step sideways, bumping into Harry. He tripped over Harry's feet too but Harry caught him before he could fall.

"Well.... Maybe we should... Maybe we should just go now." Harry said.

"Are you in a hurry to leave?" Anne asked.

"No. I'm not in a hurry... exactly. But I just remembered that Veronica and his best friend... They've got something they wanted to do together and I don't want to keep him out late and cause him to miss it, so."

He started to gently pull Zayn away from there. Zayn looked at him suspiciously. What? That wasn't true. Why was he lying like that?

"Are you sure?" Harry's mother poked her lip out sadly, but Gemma made no effort to make them stay. Zayn couldn't help but wonder why that was the case. What was going on with Gemma? Was it him?

"Yes. I'm sure, mum. We'll be back another time."

"Soon?"

"Yes. I promise."

"Uhm well... See you soon then, I guess. Have fun on your date."

"We will."

"Thank you, Anne."

Once they were out of the room with the door shut, Harry sighed almost angrily. "I'm sorry I lied on you. Just... I just had to get out of there, okay."

"Alright..."

Zayn was looking for him to take his hand but instead, Harry just stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to make his way to the elevators. Zayn had no choice but to follow behind him.

*

*

*

"So one beer and one sweet tea. Already know what you want to eat, guys?" The waitress asked.

"No. We need a few minutes for that please."

"Alright, I'll go check on these other folks and be back with your beverages then."

"Okay. Thank you."

Zayn followed her down to another table of customers just away from them. He and Harry had been sitting in the back of the restaurant in a booth in the corner. Which Harry, of course, had specifically requested. And Harry was sitting next to Zayn, figuring it would be a lot more intimate being right next to him.

"It's not you." He finally said as he was looking through the menu.

Zayn looked at him. "What?"

"Gemma's not... Gemma's not upset at you and she has nothing against you. I felt you tense under me in the hospital room and decided it would be best that we left. But I want you to know she wasn't like that because of you. She doesn't care what your gender is or how you look and dress."

Zayn gulped guiltily. Harry had recognized how uncomfortable he was. "You're sure? And you seemed kind of angry."

"I'm positive. And yes, I was angry but not because I thought she wasn't satisfied with who I was seeing. It's a long story and I don't think we should to discuss it right now. We're on our first date. So we should just be enjoying and worrying about each other."

"I agree." Zayn smiled slightly and then picked up his own menu. As he was reading over the menu, he felt Harry scoot closer and drape and arm around his shoulder.

"I'm not used to this." He heard.

"Used to what? Dating?" He said glancing at him.

Harry thought for a moment. "Part of it. But I'm not used to taking things slow. I've always skipped this stuff and gotten right to the... The other stuff."

Zayn kind of held his breath for a couple seconds. "So what are you saying by telling me that? That you're bored with this?"

"No, not at all. I'm just saying that I'm highly impatient and I'm ready for us to just get comfortable with each other already."

Zayn looked away from him. _Hm_.

Harry flicked at his own nose absentmindedly. "I've been thinking about our conversation over the phone that we had when you called me after arriving at the airport. How we talked briefly about physical affection. Well I'm all about physical affection... Doing little things... Things that can get and keep you giddy. I like that."

Zayn froze in place upon hearing those words, all with the exception of turning his head to face him. He sure wished he had his tea to drink right about now. His mouth was getting dryer by the second and it didn't help that Harry's other hand had been placed on his leg again and rubbing his thigh.

"I'm so excited about you. I can only hope you are still just as excited about me as you were at first. Are you?"

"Yes." He nodded and before he could smile fully, Harry was leaning in and kissing him. Zayn was expecting a short kiss on the lips, but it was a real kiss instead. One that made him gasp just a little bit when Harry's soft tongue touched and moved with his.

Harry was the first to pull away and he tucked his head in between Zayn and the seat so he could whisper in his ear through the hair of his wig. "And that is one way Harry Edward Styles shows his affection. Are you giddy yet, baby?"

Zayn chuckled at the fact that he said his own full name but his eyes did bulge a little when he realized the word that Harry had used for the very first time. "Maybe."

Harry kissed his cheek and used his nails to scratch up his thigh. The very moment he pressed his lips to Zayn's again, he heard a woman's voice.

"Here yah are. One tea. One beer, hun."

Harry stopped what he was doing. But he didn't jump and gave no indication that her sudden appearance startled him in any way. Which was weird because she actually did startle Zayn and he was embarrassed that he even let that happen in a restaurant. He didn't care if they were in the corner or not.

"Thank you." Harry said and he watched her put the beer and tea down in front of them.

"You're welcome. Ready to order yet?"

Zayn was stuck in place. No. They were supposed to be looking over the menu before Harry distracted him. This was so embarrassing. And what did the waitress think of him? What was she saying in her head about him?

"One more minute. I'm sorry." Harry said easily.

"It's okay. I can give you some more time." She smiled.

"Thank you."

After glancing at them both, she left the table again and Zayn picked up the menu.

"Get whatever you want. I don't care." Harry said. His other arm was still around Zayn so he used his hand to pat Zayn's arm lightly, but not in a way that meant he needed his attention.

Zayn didn't want to say anything and make Harry think he'd never had anything good before or that he'd never had any kind of pet name but he couldn't get rid of the feeling. He couldn't rid the feeling of how good it was to be referred to in that way. He was Harry's boyfriend. His 'baby'. He actually belonged to someone now.

Just as he was having those particular thoughts, he realized something else. Unlike himself, this was Harry's first real relationship _ever_. Did he feel the same way? Was he also struggling to contain his enthusiasm for all that was to come? Was he bubbling over with delight and was his heart beating out of control knowing of how close he was to Zayn? Zayn sure hoped so.

He longed to matter to someone. He needed someone to want him around. And by the way Harry had touched him and kissed him just a few moments ago, Zayn could not see where there was ever any time when he hadn't.


	15. 15

"Guess what, Ni."

Niall had been sitting in the middle of the floor, doing a jigsaw puzzle but he looked up at Zayn who was in his pajamas and balled up on the couch while reading a magazine. "What?"

"When I was at dinner with Harry this evening, I made a mistake."

"And what is that?"

"I said yes to coming over and spending the afternoon with him in his swimming pool. Why am I so stupid?"

Niall raised his brow. "I don't get it. How are you stupid?"

"I can't swim Ni! And I never told him I'm afraid of anything higher than three feet. I'm an idiot, ugh."

Niall actually found it funny. "Ha. How do you forget to tell someone about one of your biggest fears?"

"You try looking into those green eyes and saying no. Or better yet, just come up with any logical thought at all." He lightly hit his forehead with the magazine. "Niall, they're just so pretty. You wouldn't understand."

Niall hummed. "Well he's very powerful Z. He owns a company and he does business with other big shots like him all the time. I know by now, that he's learned to use something as simple as his expressions to hypnotize people into getting what he wants."

"Hypnotize?"

"Figure of speech but believe me, the power of expression is important and apparently Mr. Styles has learned to use it well."

Zayn looked at his magazine again. "Well, he's sure got me, I admit."

"So are you still going?"

"Of course I'm going. That pool is amazing. I've seen it. I'll just have to come clean when he asks me why I haven't moved from the edge in fifteen minutes."

Niall chuckled. "Yeah."

It was quiet for a moment as they went back to their separate activities. But then Zayn heard Niall speak up again.

"I bet he has a kink."

His head shot up in Niall's direction. "What?"

"A kink. I bet he has one."

Now his face turned hot from minor embarrassment. Why was Niall trying to talk about _that?_ "What? Why are you thinking about my boyfriend's... Possible bedroom preferences."

"Because we talked about his expressions, how powerful they were and how he often encounters other powerful people due to his job. But you know, we wouldn't have known if you didn't know him the way you do. So I wondered what other things we don't know."

"And his kinks came to mind?"

"Yes! Rich people always have secrets and a lot of times one of those secrets are their kinks. And with a man like Harry who we are pretty sure fucked most of the women he came cross, I know he picked up a kink somewhere in there."

Zayn was uneasy. "I don't want to think about him sleeping with other girls, please and thank you."

"Yeah. Sorry. But anyway, I know he has one. He just has to. So be on the lookout. If he ever fucks you though, you'll find out."

"Excuse me, but I was trying to kindly tell you I would like to drop the subject completely when I brought up the girls."

"Oh. My bad." He put his hands up to show he didn't know. "I'll stop talking now."

And Zayn sure did appreciate that. He wasn't entirely sure if he was a fan of wherever this conversation was possibly headed.

➡➡➡➡➡

"You know, I really do wish you would have told me you couldn't swim. I would have picked a different activity for us." Harry said as he dropped the beach towel and pulled his shirt over his head.

"No. It's no big deal. As long as I stay in the three foot area. I'll be fine. No higher though."

"That's too bad. Now you can only watch me be all wet and shiny."

"Oh no. Such a harsh punishment for my lies."

Harry smiled before walking all the way down to the twelve foot end of the pool and walking on the diving board. "Gonna get in?"

He looked around skeptically before making his decision. "Sure." Harry dived in the pool just as Zayn was removing his shirt from his head. After tossing it back away from the pool, he walked down the marble steps and into the water. It was cool and perfect for the July weather.

Standing at the edge of the pool, he watched Harry swim under water. He resurfaced for a short while but then dived back under to swim some more. Zayn felt out of place. Here he was in this huge pool and he had no idea what to do. So he just kind of splashed at the water with his hands. As he was splashing, he could see Harry coming up on him from under the water. The closer he got, he wasn't swimming, just waddling underneath. Then finally he came up in front of Zayn. He had a big smile on his face.

"Hi there." He said and he pushed all of his now wet hair behind his head.

"Hello."

"You're still standing here. Looks like we need to get you some floaties don't we?"

Zayn laughed. "No."

"Mhm."

Harry stopped smiling to look him up and down. But once he looked down, he didn't look up. He was shocked at what he saw. At the left of Zayn's lower torso, right at his waistband was an inked black heart and on the right side, was a quote written in all caps in the form of somebody's handwriting: **_"DON'T THINK I WON'T..."_**

"You have tattoos..."

Zayn looked down at his lower torso. "Yeah. Just... Just the two."

"We match then." Harry said and he turned his right arm to him to point to his own black heart tattoo.

"Cool. How coincidental is that?"

"I know. But I'll be honest. I never expected you to have tattoos. All the times I have looked at you and spent time with you, it never once crossed my mind."

"Why not?"

"It just didn't. I do have to say the placement is extremely fascinating though. They give me such great starting points."

Zayn raised his brow. "Starting points for what?"

He shook his head, deciding not to answer. "I'm truly sorry I have nothing for you to occupy yourself with in the water. Should I send Marie out for a pool noodle?"

He smiled. "No. It's okay. Go on and swim. Enjoy yourself."

Harry half smiled as he backed up into the five foot area. "Please let me know if you need anything. Don't hesitate to ask."

"Okay."

He leaned back into the water so that he was instantly floating. He did that with such ease and the more the afternoon went on, the more Zayn envied him. Harry was in and out of the pool with no care in the world. He swam effortlessly and Zayn thought it was so amazing how he wasn't afraid to dive off the diving board into twelve feet of water. Also how could he stay under water so long and not panic? He wished he could do all those things too. But since he couldn't, he just stood there gliding his fingertips over the water, seeing how big he could make the ripples get.

He must have done that for thirty minutes when he finally saw Harry come out of the water and swim over to him.

"You look pretty bored."

Zayn hummed. "Do I?"

When Harry reached him, he stood up and wrung his hair out into the water. "I'm going to need a really good shower after this swim and yet look at you. You hardly even got wet."

Zayn looked down at himself. "Good."

"No. Not good."

"What? Why not?"

"Today we were supposed to be spending the evening in the water. Your hair is completely dry and so is your upper body."

"Yeah. So?"

"So we have to change that."

Zayn became serious. "Harry, I swear if you try to put me under the water, we're through."

"Relax. I would never do that to you when I know you have a phobia. However, I will do this." He squatted down in the water just enough for it to reach his chin. Then he suddenly sprang up out of the water and quickly wrapped his arms around Zayn so the water ran off of his body and onto him.

Zayn laughed when he picked him up just a little and put him back down.

"Wet enough yet?"Harry asked as he buried his face in Zayn's neck and rubbed his wet hair over him.

"Harry. Quit that." He laughed but he had to admit that he really enjoyed seeing Harry not be so sophisticated all the time and just be normal and cute for a change.

"Not until you're good and wet." He said and he went to kissing his neck in various spots.

Zayn gasped now but he was still smiling hard.

"Ugh." Harry said and he nibbled on his ear playfully. "I'm so attracted to you. So you're forgiven for making me swim alone."

Zayn chuckled and Harry's hands traveled down to his waist to push him back some so that he could kiss him. Harry took control right away and even pulled at Zayn's long locks so that he could tip his head back and kiss him deeper. Zayn moaned into it and seconds later, Harry pulled apart to look at him. But Zayn had gone forward to kiss his chest and his neck and Harry's only reaction was to look at him.

The way his pretty pink lips and tan skin looked against him... It was beautiful and he hadn't had that type of affection since Amy. Except she wasn't anyone special and she wasn't anyone who would ever come back. She was just the one night stand that called him a conceited asshole before she got dressed and left.

After a while, Zayn stopped and then looked up at him with laugh.

"What?" Harry asked.

Zayn turned Harry around back up against the edge of the pool. Then he gestured his head downward toward the peak in the front of Harry's swim trunks.

Harry cringed. "I know.. The kissing... Uh- I was really hopping you didn't notice it."

Zayn gave him a bored look. "How could I not, when it's poking up against my leg?" Harry groaned but Zayn reached under the water to grasp the waistband of his trunks. "May I?"

Harry's brow furrowed. "Uhm... Are we going skinny dipping?"

Zayn chuckled. "You had your chance for that. Now come on. Let me take these off."

Harry slowly lifted his legs to get out of his swim trunks. "What exactly are you going to do to me?"

When Zayn saw how his face was more scared than relaxed, he comforted him immediately. "Don't worry. I'm not going to just jump into anything big if that's what you're thinking. I know you've never done this before so I'm going to ease you into this part of the relationship." Harry's trunks were finally completely off and Zayn had to try extra hard not to get too excited at the sight of his naked body and risk making him even more uneasy.

"Whoa. I definitely don't think you wanted to walk in the house with this. Marie's in there."

"She's married. This wouldn't be the first boner she's seen."

"Hey. Stop that. I'm your boyfriend now. It's only for me." He smiled before leaning forward and kissing him. As he was doing so, he took his hand and he wrapped it around Harry's erection, gently moving his hand up and and down it.

Harry pulled away from the kiss and looked down with partially bulged eyes. He couldn't concentrate on kissing because the only thing he could think about was how this was the first time any man had come close to touching him here. When he made that vague joke about kissing Zayn's tattoos earlier, he sort of skipped this in his mind. In fact all the times he had thought about any other kind of intimacy with Zayn other than kissing him, he totally just disregarded the fact that Zayn was also a man and that things would be different if they ever took the relationship to another level. He guessed there was no getting around it now.

"Nervous?" Zayn asked and that brought Harry out of his daydream.

He hissed when Zayn's thumb pressed the head. "Not so much anymore. It's kind of hard to be when your hand's wrapped around my dick isn't it?"

Zayn chuckled. "You like it?"

"Maybe."

But he picked up the pace, causing Harry to hiss again and then moan and he knew that Harry really did like it. Harry was quite hard, thus so turned on and Zayn was interested in his facial expressions very much so. He kept it simple with his strokes. No teasing, no denying, no nothing that would have been considered extra for a first timer.

After so long, Harry took one hand off the edge and gripped Zayn's waistband to pull him closer. Zayn couldn't tell if it was the water dripping from his hair or actual sweat, but something was running down his face and it just made everything look so much better with his lips slightly parted and his hard and heavy breathing.

"Shit baby..." Harry groaned out. "You're... You're so good."

"I know."

"And I'm... I'm gonna do it... in my fucking pool."

Zayn gently kissed his jawline. "Cum whenever you're ready." He whispered.

Harry moaned out loud and it wasn't long after that when he was shooting into the water, a little cloud forming and spreading at his tip.

"Mmm. That's so hot." Zayn said. But he didn't stop, wanting to make sure Harry was completely finished.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back and waited until the movement ceased.

"Feel better?" Zayn asked. "Less frustrated now?"

Harry grinned lazily. "I've done a lot things but getting off in the pool to my assistant is a first. Actually getting off in the pool at all is a first. Now I'm wondering what else you have to show me. Come here."

He pulled Zayn in for a kiss and Zayn smiled into it. When they were done, Harry was a little more calm. "So now that we've let this happen, I'm going to need fresh water in here. Might as well get the pool cleaned too. I'll call tomorrow."

"We also have to get ourselves cleaned too. I hate the smell of chlorine on me."

"Mhm. Which reminds me, I've already had Marie put your clothes in the bathroom in my room. So you can have your bath or shower in there."

Zayn turned his head sideways. "This place has four full bathrooms and yet you insist that I always use yours. I don't get it."

"It's just something that I do. But if you're uncomfortable..."

"No, no. Just wondering. That's all." He backed away and smiled. "Well I guess I'm done here. I'm going to go on and take my bath now."

"Alright and I'll be in soon. I'm just going to enjoy the sun a little bit more."

"Okay."

Zayn walked up the steps and out of the pool and Harry closed his eyes. Although he enjoyed it, he was still trying to wrap around his head what he had just done. He knew that outside of this relationship he was only into women, but this wasn't quite so bad and it did make him wonder why he never thought about trying it before. At least once. Experimenting never hurt anybody.

After moments of relaxing, he heard wind blow through the trees and he opened his eyes. Maybe he'd better get out of the pool now. He looked for his swim trunks. But they were not floating in the water. And not only were they not in the pool, they weren't on the concrete either.

"Zayn..." He mumbled. Because he knew he had taken them on purpose. Now he was going to have to walk in there with his T-shirt on and the towel to cover his bottom half.

But as he looked around for both items, he soon began to realize he took those too.

*

*

*

Harry was standing in the kitchen with Marie when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned around with a huge grin on his face but the person he was looking at, was not smiling.

"You just think you're so clever, don't you?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb." Zayn looked down at the clothes he was wearing and pointed at the small cursive writing on the left side of the shirt. "This is your name." Then he pointed down at his pants. "These are your pajamas. Where is the second set of clothes that I brought to change into?"

Marie continued on with what she was doing and pretended not to hear the conversation as she always did.

"In a safe place. Don't worry. You will have them when you're ready to wear them tomorrow."

"Excuse me?" Zayn shook his head. "I should have known this was some kind of ploy to get me to spend the night. What did I tell you about manipulating me into doing things, huh? I thought we talked about this over at your penthouse the first time you did that shit."

Harry didn't flinch. "Funny you should bring that up. Because I say we're even now. Just think of this as payback for making me walk in the house wet and naked Mr. 'You're My Boyfriend Now. It's Only For Me.'"

Zayn softened. "I did that as a joke. I wouldn't have taken your swim trunks if you wouldn't have said anything about you know who being married and seeing you know what before."

Harry smiled and nonchalantly walked over to him. "True. Forgive me for that. But I only said that because I was really nervous about doing what we did. As you're well aware, that was my first time and I didn't know what to expect. So that was a way to avoid it but it didn't work anyway."

Zayn peeked around Marie to see if she was paying attention. She was still working diligently but he knew she had heard everything. He sighed, not wanting to talk about that in front of her anymore. "Okay. Fine. This is all pointless anyway. But you know what?" He pointed up at Harry. "You better ask me like you should have done in the first place or I'm going home in these and you're not getting them back."

"Zayn Malik owning a set of pajamas with my name embroidered on them. Ooh."

Zayn folded his arms but Harry gripped his shoulders and rubbed up and down them before he pressed his forehead against his. "Will you care to spend just one night with me here at my home? I would be more than happy to have you, Mr. Malik."

Zayn paused for a moment to think. He'd have to call Niall and tell him he wouldn't be home tonight but he guessed he wouldn't mind. "Okay. Yes. But I'll need to-"

Harry kissed him before he could finish his sentence, then quickly picked him up off his feet. "See. I had known this already."

"Oh, whatever."

"I did."

Zayn could smell the soap on him, indicating that he had taken a shower, likely in one of the other bathrooms in the house. He smelled so good. "Was picking me up really necessary? I do have legs."

He didn't answer. "Marie, if you need any help, we will be in my bedroom. Just come get me."

"Yes sir. But dinner will be ready in thirty minutes, Mr. Styles. So don't have too much fun in there." She gave him a pointed look and he smiled knowingly.

"Are you kidding me.... I just had a shower. I intend not to." And then he carried Zayn out of the kitchen and off to his bedroom.

➡➡➡➡➡

Zayn remembered the way Harry looked at him that morning when he grasped his arm and stopped him from running out of his penthouse. He never forgot the look on his face when Harry told him the only reason he gave him those drinks was to get him to stay. And he wouldn't ever forget how that had been the day he found out that his suspicion had been the truth all along. Harry wasn't just some bitter but good looking man with a head full of long curly hair. He was lonely.

However, since then, Zayn sort of forgot that. He sort of pushed that way back in his brain because he had gotten to see the soft sides of Harry. He had gotten to see him be happy and sweet and for a brief moment, his façade even fooled him. His façade had fooled the one person who saw through it right from the very beginning.

That's why when Zayn woke up in Harry's bed the next morning only to see crinkled sheets, he understood all over again. It hit him like a ton of bricks and he never felt so sorry for anyone in his entire life.

Harry's bedroom was huge. In fact, it was so huge that it could fit Zayn's bedroom and Niall's bedroom from home inside of it as well as their living room too. That was lot of space. So much space that Zayn could never figure out how to occupy it alone and without at least ten other people.

After lying in bed and wondering where Harry was for five minutes, he went into the bathroom where last night, Harry told him he was free to use and that he would provide all that he needed. He did and after Zayn quickly got himself washed and dressed and after brushing his wig, he slid it on his head and sighed. So this was Harry's routine in the morning. Wake up, clean up and then head out to work every morning. Or unless it was the weekend and he didn't go in to work. Then what did he do?

He came out of the room and found that nothing different was done to the bed. So Harry still hadn't been back in the room yet. He carefully trotted down the hall in his socks and short yellow dress. His socks had little ruffles and were thin so he could wear them with his heels. Niall had told him they would look so cute on him and it was the only reason he bought them. He usually only wore them if there was some guy's attention he wanted to get. But Harry's attention was the only attention he cared about now.

He slowly made his way through the house and as he neared the living room, he heard the soft sound of the piano. There was such lovely music being played but he didn't know what the song was. Just like the jazz music that Harry loved so much, Zayn wasn't really into that type of music.

When he reached the entrance of the living room, he saw Harry sitting at the piano, still in his pajamas from last night. He was running his long fingers across the keys so gracefully and easily. It was amazing and the music that came as a result of it was purely refreshing to the ears. Zayn folded his arms and smiled. But didn't say anything to disturb him.

Harry played on- probably about another minute or so before he recognized the bright yellow in his peripheral vision. He faced that direction and when he saw Zayn and his skinny legs protruding from underneath, he stopped immediately and smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Zayn smiled. "Morning to you too, handsome. How long have you been up?"

"A couple hours maybe. I've been playing this for about an hour and a half now." Then he frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you, baby?"

"No, no. I can't even hear that from the bedroom. It's so far away and around so many corners. But I like what I'm hearing now that I can."

He let his hands fall in his lap. "Yeah just... I came out here to play one song and then saw the song book up here." He gestured his head in the direction of the song book on the stand at the top of the piano. "Then I figured that while I was here, I might as well play some other things I hadn't played in a while too."

"Hmm. That was a great choice." Zayn wouldn't say anything but he knew the first song he had come out here to play was Für Elise. Harry was missing his mother.

"I don't bite, if that's the reason you're still standing way over there. Also, I have brushed my teeth and cleaned up if you're wondering. I just slipped back in these because I don't really feel inspired to do anything else today."

Zayn walked all the way in and he sat down next to Harry on the bench. "One of those days?"

He sighed. "Yes. One of those days."

Zayn lay his head on Harry's shoulder while putting one arm around his waist and he used his other hand to gently rub circles in his stomach with his index finger. "I'm sorry." He said.

Harry kissed the top of his head over his wig but didn't complain about having one of his arms restricted. He loved it. He loved being held like this when he was feeling so discouraged.

They continued to sit there like that and they didn't really say a word to each other. But the silence allowed Zayn to put it all together now.

Those crinkled sheets, his morning routine, waking up to this huge house that not a soul other than he himself occupied... they all led to this. Harry sitting in front of the piano, letting himself be carried away by the melody. This was what Harry did on the weekends. This is what he did when he was away from work and hidden from the sights of others. He was exactly what he had always been. Not cocky, not an asshole, not the proud owner of Anne Incorporated.

But a lonely, lonely man.


	16. 16

The room was quiet. Anne was sleeping and this was the first time in a long time that Harry got to come see her without Gemma being there. He could finally just sit there with his mother and not worry about the looks his sister was giving him. Which was nice because Gemma was the last thing he wanted to be worried about right now.

Before he had come into the room today, the doctor told him that he might want to spend as much time as he could with his mother because her time was nearing. He also told Harry that he may want to start making full use of his visits by talking to his mother and finding out what she wanted to take place as far as getting her affairs arranged. That broke Harry. He was too young for this. He was too young to already be planning for his mother's funeral.

Currently, he was sitting bedside with his hand on top of hers and he was crying. He tried his best not to be too loud. He knew that his mother would awake from sleep and be more worried about him than her own self. But he didn't even want her to see him like this. She trusted him to be strong. And he wanted to be for her.

Deep down inside though, Harry knew that he wasn't strong enough and for some reason he felt that she knew that too. He thought that maybe it was the reason she made him promise he'd find someone. That maybe she was afraid he'd fall into a depression if he didn't focus on finding someone else to love. After all, she had made him do it just moments after he broke down in front of her.

Harry loved his mother. When he was a little boy, he always thought that she was superwoman. Strong, independent, witty... She was his hero. But the heroes in the movies never died. He wondered why it couldn't be like that.

He sniffled and coughed. His mother stirred but didn't wake and he was thankful for that. Since he knew he couldn't stop himself from crying out loud much longer, he got up and went outside to sit in one of the waiting room chairs. He ended up sitting there for ten minutes, trying to get himself together. But each time he thought about getting up to go in, he burst into tears again. After a while, he got tired of people staring at him, so he just got up and left the hospital all together.

As he turned onto the highway, he remembered what happened the last time he received bad news about his mother. He went home and lay in bed. He didn't even want to get out of it. That is until his assistant called and eventually came over and brightened his day. Well he'd been missing his mother on Sunday. So today- two days later- he decided to go to the hospital to see her after work.

He expected to have a nice private conversation with her. Instead, she was asleep and he just got more bad news. This definitely wasn't anything he needed after the long day he had at work. He needed to find something to take his mind off of this. Remembering how Zayn had once made him feel better, he decided to use Bluetooth to call him from his car.

The phone rang a few times and soon Zayn picked up. "Hello?"

He cleared his throat to take the cracks out of his voice, then glanced at the clock. It was almost seven o'clock. "Hey. I know we just saw each other at work today. So first of all, I'm sorry to bother you."

"It's okay. What do you want?"

"Are you busy?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if maybe, you wanted to go out for milkshakes. We can go to that place that makes seventy five different flavors of shakes."

There was just a pause. "I'm sorry. I can't. I'm cooking dinner tonight and have a chicken in the oven. I can't leave it."

Harry sighed. "Well I... I was hoping that I could um... See you. Are you the only one there?"

"Yes. Niall is at work. He doesn't get off till nine. And unfortunately, we can't afford to hire help like you can. So I have to be here if I don't want burnt chicken for dinner."

Harry lightly chuckled. "Do you mind if I come to you then?"

Zayn paused again. "Well... Sure, I guess. But I'm warning you. It's not neat like your place. So don't expect that."

Harry smiled. It's okay. I'm not coming there to judge."

"You need my address?"

"No. I have it already. It's under your contact information. Let me just put it in the GPS and I'll be on my way. I should be there soon."

"Okay. See you when you get here."

"Bye."

The phone disconnected and he already felt better than he did when he first got in the car. He knew Zayn would be sweet and gentle with him. He knew he wouldn't make him feel any worse and he certainly wouldn't expect him to be strong. That was exactly what he wanted at a time like this. To not have to be strong. And he couldn't even begin to explain how for once, he had someone that he could just be himself with.

*

*

*

"And I thought that since I saw it coming ahead of time, that I might have finally accepted it. But I see that I haven't. It's like it still hasn't hit me yet. I still want her to make it."

They lay face to face in Zayn's bed atop of his comforters. "That's understandable, Harry. It's normal. I think when you should be most worried is if you didn't want her to make it."

He sighed. "Yeah. I guess that's true." He closed his eyes and felt over Zayn's comforter with his hand. "I'm resuming my normal activities and aggressively pushing my products again which means we'll be traveling for meetings now. I know we'll be busy and all but... I really would like for you to see my mother at least one more time before she passes. Would you mind doing that?"

"Of course not." Zayn said. "I would love to."

Harry didn't even smile. "Great."

Zayn studied the man across from him. He had taken off his suit coat and shoes before he got in the bed but he still had on his suit pants, dress shirt, tie and socks. Harry didn't seem like the type to wrinkle up his expensive clothes so he clearly wasn't feeling like himself today. Zayn was really worried about him.

He reached over and put his hand to the side of his face. "It's going to be okay, Harry. And anytime you want to talk like this, I'm here to listen. I don't mind."

Harry looked confused. "You really want to hear me sulking like this? Because I don't want to be a downer for you."

"You're not a downer. I promise." He used his thumb to swipe over his cheek now. "Just say what you want say and I'll listen."

Harry actually smiled this time. "Okay."

Zayn leaned in and kissed his lips and then lay back down. It was still hard to believe that just five months ago, this was the man that sat across from him and rudely told him he was only into women. His very first day on the job when he determined that the way Harry presented himself was just an outer shell, he didn't think the inside was  _that much_  different. But he guessed he was wrong.

And he didn't mind being wrong. Because he found that he was always just as much surprised about Harry as Harry was by him. And liked that fact. He liked it a lot.

*

*

*

When Niall walked in the door, he found Zayn lying out on the living room couch, grabbing up at a man's shirt and tie. That man was also hunched over Zayn with one hand pressed up against the side of the couch and another on the arm of it near Zayn's head. Niall already knew who it was.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat.

They stopped laughing immediately and scrambled to stand.

"Niall." Zayn said in a low tone. "We didn't didn't even hear you come in."

"I can see that." He smiled.

"Oh, so you're Niall." Harry held his hand out to Niall and they shook hands.

"Yes I am."

"I'm Harry. Harry Styles."

"Yes. I know who you are. You're very well known around here. Also the Audi parked out front gave it away. We don't see those kind of cars in this neighborhood."

Harry didn't say anything to that. But Zayn spoke up so he didn't have to. "Harry is staying for dinner if you don't mind, Ni."

He shrugged. "I guess not. Is dinner ready yet?"

"Yes. It is. Go wash."

Niall took his bag and he went down the hallway to his bedroom.

Zayn turned to Harry and both of them laughed quietly. He reached up to Harry's shirt where two buttons had come undone. "You need to fix your tie. And also, let's button these up before Niall figures I was trying to take this off of you."

"I thought you were."

Zayn looked up at him and held back a laugh. "Shut up."

Later that night, they sat down to have dinner together. Usually Zayn and Niall sat on the living couch or ate separately in their bedrooms. But Zayn decided he wanted to sit at the dining room table that they rarely ever used. Harry liked sitting at the dinner table or at his kitchen island so Zayn guessed he would be more comfortable in a formal setting.

"Niall, I hear from Zayn that you had aspirations of becoming a lawyer. That's great."

Zayn saw Niall grin from across the table. "Oh thank you. But the keyword is  _had_. That dream is long gone now."

Harry remembered the conversation he and Zayn had but still played along anyway. "Long gone... I'm sorry. Although I'm sure you would have made a great lawyer."

"Thanks. I wouldn't have given up if it wasn't so late in my life. But it is. Plus I want something else a little more than that. Which is a nice girl to settle down with and maybe even have kids together. Going to school won't give me that. So I'm ready to move on."

"Oh." Harry smiled. "That's quite the goal there."

"Yep. I think so too." And now because of that, he could talk about what he really wanted to talk about. He had been waiting on the perfect opportunity to get into his relationship with Zayn. He definitely wasn't going to let Harry go all dinner without doing it. "So what about you? Got any plans to settle anytime soon?"

Zayn paused. He already knew what Niall was doing but he didn't despise it nor try to change the subject. He was interested in what Harry might say.

"I don't know. I haven't ever been in a real relationship before, so I've never had that kind of a mindset. But who knows. That could change."

Zayn got butterflies in his stomach when Harry looked his way.

"That's nice. It's good that you're open to it."

"Yes."

Niall glanced down at his plate. "Is the food delicious?"

"Oh yes, yes. It's tasty. I've never had Zayn's cooking before. I'm pleasantly surprised by his skills."

"Yeah, sometimes he has dinner ready when I come home from work this late. He's sweet, isn't he?"

"Very."

"Yeah, and Zayn's very important to me too. I try to make sure he's always appreciated. It would hurt me to see him ever hurt or get hurt."

Harry bumped shoulders with Zayn. "Me too. But I've already told him what I would do for him."

Niall studied him hard. "Oh really? And what was that?"

Zayn picked up his cup and coughed loudly into it. "Ni, your foods getting cold. Please eat."

Niall looked over at Zayn pleadingly but the look on Zayn's face gave him his answer. He huffed quietly before picking up his fork.

That was as far as Zayn was going to let him go. He figured Niall had done enough interrogating for one night and he didn't even think Niall was as subtle as he thought he was. He wondered if Harry realized that too but just didn't give any indication of it.

The rest of the night's conversation consisted of everything except Zayn and Harry. And Zayn was glad for that because they were able to enjoy a nice peaceful dinner. But even with that, his favorite part of the night definitely came as Harry was leaving.

"Thank you for dinner. It was delicious." Harry said.

Zayn leaned up against the door and folded his arms. "You're welcome."

"And uh... Thanks for comforting me even though I showed up last minute. Sometimes I don't realize how much I need to let everything out until I do it. And I'm glad you were the one I could come to. Even though you are the only one."

Zayn smiled sweetly. "It's okay. You can talk to me whenever you want to and about whatever you want. I don't mind."

He returned that smile. "I want to show my appreciation for you. We should go out to dinner. And yes, I mean out in public where real breathing people can see us."

Zayn playfully pushed him with one hand, making Harry grab that hand and hold it.

"Does Friday evening after work sound good?"

"Yes."

"Well then, once I figure out where we'll go eat, I'll let you know."

"Okay."

He paused to look at Zayn. "Hopefully quite soon you'll be able to spend another night with me. And this time, I'll force Buddy to get comfortable with you and stop hiding all over the house and only reappearing when I feed him."

Zayn laughed. "I'm not worried about your cat. I know he'll come around. What I'm really looking forward to is having you maybe come over and spend time with me here in our normal home again. Because it was nice."

"Yes. It was nice." He smirked down at him. "And maybe then, you can finish taking my shirt off."

"Stop. Niall's probably in there listening and you know that's not what I was doing."

Instead of going any further, Harry just settled with a kiss to his cheek. "Goodnight baby. See you at work tomorrow."

"You too." Harry turned from the front door and headed down the sidewalk to his car. After he got in and started the engine up, Zayn closed the front door and locked it. When he turned around, Niall was looking at him with some weird expression.

"What's wrong with you?" Zayn asked.

Niall folded his arms. "The way he treats you... He thanked you for the meal. He holds your hand. He even kisses you goodnight."

"Mhm. That's what couples do, Niall."

He shook his head in disbelief. "He also says all the right things and actually showed genuine interest in somebody that wasn't Harry Styles."

Zayn raised his brow. "Is that bad?"

"No, it's not bad but that's the problem. I dislike him and I want to keep not liking him so badly but he's... He's not what I expected. He's nothing like the things I've heard. Man, I can't believe I'm leaning toward liking him as a person. I mean, I already had to accept that you liked him two months ago but now I'm being forced to like him for real too? This is awful."

Zayn laughed and then happily passed Niall to walk down the hallway. "I told you he wasn't so bad. I said that at the very beginning. And now you've seen for yourself."

"Is this what he's like all the time though? Or is he actually still an asshole and this was just a front?"

Zayn stopped at his doorway and looked back at his best friend. "When you don't know all the facts, it's easy to make an assumption about who or what a person really is. But there's a lot more to Harry than what we ever see and a lot more than people will ever know. Hearsay is just hearsay. But Harry is very pleasant to be around once you talk to him and get to know him."

"Well I guess I could see how that's true after tonight. Maybe I need to spend more time with him then. Well I mean... Just to be  _completely_  sure that he's okay for you... You know."

Zayn chuckled, knowing that wasn't the only reason. But then he remembered how lonesome Harry was and how he could always use someone else to show true interest in him. "Yes. You should definitely do that Niall."

➡➡➡➡➡

Harry was standing in front of the mirror when he heard someone in his office.

"Hey there, Harry."

"Hello, Louis. You didn't knock."

"Sorry. The door was open and I thought that you didn't mind. Anyway, got any plans tonight?"

"Yes."

"Are they trivial enough to skip?"

"No."

"Oh. What kind of plans did you have?"

"Dinner."

"Oh." He said, very surprised by his answer. But he also wanted more than just straight answers. "A business dinner. Nice. What company are you meeting with?"

"No company at all. It isn't work related."

Now he was really thrown for a loop. "It's not? So you're really going to dinner just to eat?"

"Yes."

"Alone?"

"No." Then he turned around. "Is this tie okay? I'm not exactly sure how this color red looks on me. This is new."

"It... It looks good."

"Great. That's all I needed to hear. I guess I'm off then. I'm already late leaving." He left the mirror and went over to his desk where his work bag was. The black tie he had on earlier was lying on the desk.

"Off to where, exactly?"

"Dinner."

Louis was so confused. Harry was going to dinner tonight and valued it important enough to buy a new tie. If it wasn't a business dinner, who in the world was he having dinner with? "Well, okay. That's alright. Maybe some other time."

"Maybe."

Louis then went out of the office and down the hall. He didn't stop until he reached Liam's office. "Dude." He said.

"What?"

"We've gotta go."

"What? Why?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the car. But it's about Harry."

"What about him?"

"Didn't I just say I'd tell you when we got to the car? Pack up your things and clock out so we can go. We have to follow him."

Liam looked surprised and scared. "Follow him? Are you crazy?"

"No. Remember when we went golfing that day and we suspected something was different about him?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So I think that tonight is going to help explain what we were wondering about. This is why we have to go and go now. Harry's probably already headed for his private elevator now but you and I have to take the public elevator. I'm sure we'll get stopped on the way down. So get moving."

Liam didn't really want to go. But at the same time, he did want to know why Harry had been so suddenly different that day. So he got up as quick as he could and scrambled for his things. By the time he finished collecting them, they did see Harry scanning his key at the scanner to his elevator. But they waited until he got on before they stepped in one of the other elevators.

They reached the bottom just in time to see Harry going out of the front doors. After using their key card to sign out, they rushed out of the building and out to the parking lot. Louis suggested they take his car and then come back for Liam's later in the evening. Liam reluctantly agreed since he wasn't in the mood to drive. Especially not to follow his boss.

Harry got in the car and drove off. Louis was careful not to follow too close behind so he didn't draw attention to himself. The last thing he wanted was to be caught.

"So what happened, Lou?" Liam asked. "Why are we following him like this?"

"Because I asked him if he had plans today and he told me he did and that he couldn't cancel."

"Okay... And you think he's lying about that or something?"

"No. He really did look like he was actually going to dinner. So I know he's not lying."

"Dinner? Sweet. You know what this means. He's meeting with a new company."

"But that's the thing." Louis said. "He said it's not work related. Apparently he's really only going out to eat dinner. What was strange though was that he changed ties and asked for my opinion on how he looked in it before he left."

Liam was surprised. "Really? Wow, that is weird. You don't think it's what it looks like it is, do you?"

"If you're thinking he's dating someone, then no. Harry doesn't date anybody. He sleeps with women and he leaves them. Unless they're good enough to do twice. But I mean, he is no man of commitment."

"I don't know, man. I feel like I don't know Harry anymore. It really feels like he's been hiding stuff from us for a while too."

"Nah, he hasn't. We'd know if he was dating."

Liam was still skeptical. "Louis... Don't forget he did turn down the offer for those women at the golf club and that wasn't like him at all. In my opinion, that seems like something a man would do if he wasn't single or if he had someone he had to be loyal to. Are you sure he's not dating anybody?"

"I'm positive. You just watch."

Before they knew it, they were downtown and Harry was parking in front of a Thai restaurant located in the heart of downtown. Harry had taken the only available space out front, so they had to settle on parking in the lot across from the place. Which was nice because they didn't want to be noticed anyway and stopping right behind him might give Harry an opportunity to notice them.

They got out of the car but didn't go in until Harry was distracted by the hostess who was leading him to his table.

After peeking around the corner and following Harry with his eyes, he saw that he had landed a booth on the side of the restaurant, somewhere close to the middle. Louis frowned. Harry was easily going to spot them coming in from that direction. What was he going to do?

Luckily, he didn't have to think about it long because Harry got up and went in the direction of the bathrooms just as the hostess came back.

"Table for two?" She asked.

"Yes please. Do you have a booth in the corner?" Louis questioned.

She peeked her head into the dining room then looked back at him. "Yes sir. We do."

"Okay. We'll take that."

"Right this way sir." She smiled brightly and took them pass Harry's empty table to the booth in the corner.

"Here you are." She sat two menus down on the table. Your waiter will be here to take your drink orders soon."

"Thank you."

She disappeared to the front of the restaurant again and they looked toward Harry's booth. The angle they had was perfect enough so that they didn't have to sit next to each other to watch Harry. Although his back was to them, they weren't interested in seeing his face. They only wanted to know who was supposed to be sitting across from him.

Just as the waiter took their drink orders and left, Harry came back and sat down in his place again. Liam spoke up.

"This is wrong. We should not be following him like this."

"Relax. It's not like this is going to be an everyday thing now. This is just something we're doing for tonight."

"I know but maybe I should have stayed at work and let you go alone. Because of we get caught, it's going to be pretty damn hard to explain ourselves."

Louis sighed. "Just be patient. The night will be over soon."

They continued to sit and talk for a few more minutes. The waiter returned with their drinks and after taking their orders, he went to put in their meals. They'd been talking quietly to each other when all of a sudden, Liam gasped. Louis followed his gaze over toward the dining room entrance.

He saw Zayn dressed in a black suit and he had on a black tie to match. He was being led by the hostess.

"What's he doing here?" Louis frowned.

"Maybe Harry lied to you. He always brings his assistant to meet with him so maybe it's a business meeting after all and he just didn't want us to know yet."

"True." He said and they watched him carefully.

Harry stood up when Zayn got there and they could even see from the angle they had that there was a huge smile on his face. Liam's eyes lowered just a bit to find Harry's hand on Zayn's lower back as he allowed him to slide in the booth and sit closest to the wall. That certainly wasn't normal. An odd feeling came over him.

"Uhm... Um Louis?"

"What?"

"I don't think.... I... I'm starting to get a weird feeling about what he's actually here for."

"Like...."

"I don't think he's here for a business meeting."

"Then what else would he be here for when his assistant is here?"

Liam looked over at them again. "Do you see that? That's pretty damn close to be sitting with someone who is only his assistant. What if he's really who Harry changed ties for?"

Louis looked over toward them with an eyebrow raised. "What are you suggesting? That he likes Zayn? Yeah right."

"Are you sure about that?"

Louis looked at him. "Of course I'm sure. Harry likes women. He's never even looked at a man the way he looks at women and I don't think he's experimented far enough to even kiss one. You're crazy."

"Am I?"

"Yeah, you are."

"Then what's he doing with Zayn, right now?"

He gestured his head in their direction and Louis looked over there once again. His eyes gradually grew wider when he saw what was happening. Harry and Zayn were leaned in and giving each other short loving kisses.

Liam sat back and folded his arms with a light pout. "Is that enough evidence to tell you Harry's been hiding from us?"

Louis' lips tightened in anger and he inhaled and exhaled heavily. "That gay little son of a bitch..." He mumbled in disbelief.

"Who? Harry?"

"No. Harry shouldn't have hired him. I knew he was nothing but trouble the second I saw him get off the elevator. I'm sure he fooled him with his ugly wig and confused him with his short dresses. He's turning Harry into him. It's no wonder he doesn't want to do anything with us anymore."

"I'm curious to know how long this relationship has been going on without our knowledge now."

"I don't care how long it's been going on. Why would he choose that... that drag queen when he has plenty of pretty ladies who want him? He's a millionaire. Does he have no self respect?"

Liam frowned. "Listen, I know we don't like him but Harry's still our friend and for the sake of that, we've got to deal with it. Especially since we're not even supposed to know this right now. And hey, Harry's still a good guy to look up to. What's his self respect got to do with this?"

"Egh, nothing. Zayn just disgusts me."

Liam didn't really agree with that. Even though he didn't particularly like Zayn, he didn't disgust him. "Please don't forget we work for Harry too though. I don't mind you saying little things to Zayn but don't go too far and get us fired. Who knows how Harry feels about him and if he says anything to him-"

"Screw him." Louis said. "After the way he talked to us that day, he's lucky it hasn't been worse already." He sat back and stared over at the couple. He was thinking hard.

"What?" Liam asked when he saw the way he shook his head at them. "What are you going to do?"

He tapped the table, still very much deep in thought. "I don't know what I'm gonna do. But I'm sure as hell going to figure it out."


	17. 17

Zayn stepped off the elevator on Monday morning holding his bags and a coffee for Harry. But before the doors could close good behind him, somebody grabbed him and immediately began pulling him down the hallway by his wrist. He giggled when he saw it was Carla. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Veronica. But I really need to talk to you." She dragged him all the way past everyone and Zayn noticed the way people turned their noses up at him. What was their problem? Once they reached the break room, they slipped inside. No one was there, so she closed the door and locked it.

"What's going on?" Zayn asked and he stopped smiling when he saw the concern on her face. "Carla?"

She sighed. "You'd better sit down."

After putting the coffee on the table, he slowly sat down and then sat his bags down at his feet. "What? Is this about me or something?"

She nodded and he felt his stomach drop a little.

"Oh no. What did I do?"

"Before you get angry, I'm not sure what you did because I have no facts and I can't say this is true. But when I walked in the office today, some other coworkers came up to me. They know I always talk to you so they asked me if I had heard about you. I had no idea what they were talking about, so I asked them what they meant. That's when they said that they heard from other coworkers that... that you were sleeping around with Mr. Styles."

Zayn gasped quietly. "What?"

"Like I said, I don't know how true it is. But I just thought you had the right to know. Because not only are people saying you two are sleeping around with each other, people are spreading really dirty things about you and I just thought that as a friend, I shouldn't pass this on to anyone but you."

Zayn's eyes began to water. What? No wonder people were looking at him the way they were when he got off the elevator. They thought he was disgusting. "What... What exactly are they saying? Did you hear anything specific?"

"Well... stuff about you getting in the back of Mr. Styles' car and... you know... But I feel horrible even repeating them to you. I'm sorry. I can't." She shook her head and lowered it.

Zayn got a icky feeling all throughout his body.  _Getting in the back of what?_  He had never gotten in the back of Harry's car at any time, ever. Someone was lying. Who would purposely conjure up lies about him and then tell the whole office? Why would they even want to do that? He never bothered anybody here.

Alas, his eyes could no longer hold the water and he broke down in tears. This was exactly what he was afraid of when he told Harry he didn't want anything to change. Sure he was confident about who he was and more than confident about the way he dressed no matter what people thought. But what he always periodically feared was his reputation. There was someone that disliked him around every corner all because of the way he dressed. So he always had a feeling that it was only a matter of time before something like this happened.

Carla put her hand on his back and rubbed it. "Veronica... What are you going to do?"

He shrugged and spoke through sobs. "I don't know. I don't even know what Harry thinks of all this. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know. And I wish I had the solution for what you need to do. Maybe you could just somewhat clear the air by telling people the truth. That you and Mr. Styles aren't seeing each other. People know we're friends so if I help clear things up, it might go away then."

Zayn shook his head. "I can't say that though."

"Why not? Do you want your boss to think you like these rumors? Don't forget this is about him too."

"No. It's not about that Carla. I know that he knows I don't like the rumors. The reason I can't say it is because the rumors aren't completely lies. I didn't do anything in the back of any car with Mr. Styles but.... But we are seeing each other."

She was taken aback by his words. "What?"

Zayn wiped his eyes where the tears were still falling. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to say anything to anybody because I was afraid of what people might say about me since I'm his assistant. But I guessed it happened anyway. I guess somebody already knew."

She couldn't believe her ears but she didn't want him to think she believed all those other things about him now. So she didn't make a face at him. "I'm sorry. I really wish I could make this all go away for you but I know I can't. But I also know it'll work itself out because the truth always comes to light. Just wait."

She sat there with him and gave him comforting rubs on his shoulder. But then after a few minutes, she stood up. "If you want to stay in here, that's up to you. But I've got to get back to work so I don't get fired. I'll talk to you real soon."

"Okay."

Zayn didn't make an effort to get up and was happy that she pulled the door up behind her. He couldn't go out there. He couldn't face those people. Not now.

*

*

*

Harry looked at his watch in frustration. Everyone was in the conference room, waiting for him to start the meeting. Today he was supposed to be going over new plans because they would all be beginning on a new project soon. He was supposed to be flying out to see another company in a couple weeks but he needed Zayn to be at the meeting for the details, since he was to go with him. He knew it was on the agenda. So where was he?

"Has anybody seen my assistant?"

Everyone looked around the room before mumbling their answers. "No. I haven't seen him."

"Maybe he decided not to come." Louis spoke up. "I wouldn't have expected him to miss  _such_  an important meeting that means a great deal to you."

Harry shook his head. "No. He called to let me know he was only a few minutes way. He was at the coffee shop down the street because he was supposed to be bringing me coffee this morning."

The room got quiet. Richard, one of the men at the meeting, sat up with a scared look on his face. "You don't think anything has happened to him between then and now, do you?"

Harry sucked in a breath and felt something in his chest tighten. He hoped not. If something happened to him, he didn't know what he would do. "Nobody leave. I'll be back."

"Look at him go." Louis snickered to Liam. "I'm fucking disappointed in him."

Harry swung open the door to the conference room and exited the room, making his way to the cubicles. Carla froze when she saw him scowling. Did he know yet?

"Has anybody seen my assistant? Has he made it here yet?"

Right away, Carla stepped away from her desk. Nervously, she jogged over to him and got his attention. "M- Mr. Styles... He's in the break room."

He sighed in relief. "Oh. Thank you."

He started to walk that way but Carla grabbed his attention once more. "Sir. Mr. Styles. Please don't be harsh on him. He's crying. It's been a rough morning for him."

Harry's eyes bucked in surprise then narrowed in confusion. Crying? What for? He abruptly turned from her and made his way down the hall to the break room. The door was still closed so he pushed it open. Zayn looked up and when he saw it was Harry, he lowered his head.

"Veronica, are you okay? We were all in the meeting waiting for you."

He shook his head.

Harry came over and kneeled in front of him. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"You don't know?"

He shook his head. "No. What?"

Zayn still couldn't stop the tears. "When I said that I didn't want things to change between us, this is what I was talking about. I guess I always knew this was going to happen though. It was only a matter of when."

"What happened?"

"Carla... She..."

"Carla? What did Carla do to you?"

"Nothing. She just... She told me what they were saying about me."

"Who's they?"

Zayn cried harder and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. A lot of people. The whole office, I guess."

"And what were they saying?"

"Stuff about me and you. About us doing... certain dirty stuff together."

As if Harry wasn't attentive enough, Zayn certainly had his full attention now. He placed his hands on the sides of his legs and rubbed them. "What else?"

"I don't know what else they're saying. I haven't heard much. Carla didn't say more than that because she didn't feel comfortable repeating it since she didn't know if it was true or not." He wiped his eyes and shook his head. "But the way everyone else looked at me when I first walked in. They all looked at me like they think it's true and I know they do. They all think I'm a gold digging slut."

Harry sat there looking at Zayn. He wanted to say something to comfort him but he couldn't figure out a way to do it because he was so angry. His blood was boiling and the only thing he could focus on doing was giving the entire company a piece of his mind.

"You stay here." He said and he sprang up quickly. He went out of the room and Zayn jumped when the door slammed shut.

As he passed the conference room, he opened the door and stepped inside. His employees froze in fright when they saw his expression. "This meeting is cancelled until further notice! Return to your offices and I suggest you don't bother me today if you desire to keep your jobs."

He walked out of the office and down through the cubicles. Everyone was looking at him but he wasn't having any of it. "Get back to work! I'm in the mood to fire everybody and I'll start now if I have to!"

He didn't need to wait to see if they were going to listen to him. He knew they all had. After going into his office and slamming the door, he sat down at his desk and went straight to his computer.

He opened his notepad program and began to type.

**To: Every living breathing soul that has ever walked the floors of Anne Incorporated.**

**Subject: This Is Personal**

**I have just received some rather disturbing and angering news about my hired assistant, Veronica/Zayn Malik, and I know that by now, you are all very much aware of what it is I am referring to. If you're not, you will be. First, I would like to address how disappointed I am in every single employee of mine who has taken such extreme statements and spread them around without coming to me to obtain the truth first. So let me say this now. Your "facts" are no more than misconstrued and simply put, they are lies.**

**On account of being unethically forced to do so, I will come out and say this so that you all can understand where I'm coming from with this fiery letter. Yes, I am seeing my assistant and yes, I am in a romantic relationship with him. But I thought that my personal life would be just that:** _**Personal** _ **and not made out to be mocked as if it were some kind of hoax being played out for you.**

**Secondly, this is supposed to be a safe environment for each and every one of my employees. Therefore, I don't like the fact that I have to cancel an important meeting and sit here at my desk to type this letter just moments after consoling someone whose upstanding reputation is being soiled before his eyes. And I especially don't like that either of you think it is okay to ever slander any employee of mine or treat them as less than who they are.**

**I have no idea who had the audacity to say all these things about my assistant and I or make any kind of speculation about our relationship, but I hope you know that was a huge mistake. Because now I feel like this is an attack on myself as well as my assistant and this is personal. I will find out who started those disgusting rumors and when I do, I will without fail terminate you. And if either of you even attempts to spread what you have heard any further than where it has already gone, I will terminate you also.**

**I hope this is the last time I have to ever write this sort of letter. And as the CEO of this company, I'm telling you right now that it** _**better be** _ **the last time. Because if this is not and if I have to sit in front of my desk and waste my valuable time typing another five paragraph letter regarding this matter, it won't be a good week for any of you. And you can be assured that those are not just empty words on my part.**

**Sincerely,**   
**Harry E. Styles**   
**CEO Anne Incorporated**

He sat back in the chair and then revised the letter. Once he saw that it was worded well and error free, he sent it to the copy machine to be printed. He could have easily sent this to every employee's email, but no. He wanted it put in their hands so they had no excuse.

As he waited for the copies to be made, he sat back in his chair to get his thoughts together. They had said all those things about the two of them and it never came around to him. Which meant he might have never known what was going on had Carla not decided to be a friend to Zayn and tell him. She really was a great employee. It was a good thing he didn't fire her the day she presented Zayn to him as his new assistant.

When the little box on the computer came up and informed him that the job was done, he grabbed a roll of tape then went out of his office in search of one of the workers that went from floor to floor with a rolling cart. Luckily, he found one just leaving one of the cubicles. "Hey, you. Philip."

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"Take this." Harry held out the roll of tape to him and Philip took it. "Do me a favor please. I've just printed a bunch of papers on the copy machine. What I want you to do is get that stack and go from floor to floor with it. With the exception of my assistant, take it to every desk, every cubicle, every office and put a copy directly in each employees hands. As you hand it to them, look them in the eye and say 'this is is from Harry Styles, himself'. Got it?"

"Yes sir. I've got it."

"Good. And if they are not there when you come by, you are to tape the letter to their computer where they can see it. Don't put it on the desk where it can easily get lost in other papers. When you run out- because you will- come see me in my office and I'll print more copies. Once everyone has one, including yourself, I'd like the remaining copies back. Don't sit them down anywhere, understand?"

"Yes sir, I understand."

"Good. Go get it done."

Philip nodded and then rolled the cart past him toward the copy machine. Harry put his hands in his pockets and sighed. Then he hurriedly made his way down the hall to the break room where his assistant was.

*

*

*

Zayn put his suitcase in the trunk and then looked toward his sulking friend. "Niall please. I'll be back Friday evening. I'm not going to be gone forever."

"I know but still."

"You should be happy Harry asked me to stay over after all the stuff that happened today. I'm not sure what it'll accomplish, but I figured it wouldn't hurt."

"Which is another reason I don't want you to go. I'm still pissed about that."

"He is too. I told you about the letter I read."

Niall shook his head. "I wish I could get my hands on whoever spread all those lies about you. I swear I'd give them a black eye and a broken nose to remember." His lips were tight and he had worked himself up to real anger all over again.

Zayn smiled and kissed his cheek. "Go inside and watch some TV so you can calm yourself down. You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to." He apologized. "Just- just have fun."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

And then Zayn quickly got in the car and headed over to Harry's.

*

*

*

"Ah, ah. No. You're not hiding this week." Zayn heard as soon as he rolled his suitcase over the threshold. "Come here. I'm not going to chase after you."

Marie saw the way he was looking and smiled. "He's trying to keep Buddy from running in all the other rooms while you're here."

"Oh." Zayn laughed. He guessed Harry wasn't joking when he said he was going to force buddy to get comfortable with him the next time he stayed over.

"I'll roll the suitcase to Mr. Styles' room for you Mr. Malik."

"Oh. Thank you, Marie." He said.

"You're welcome." She took the suitcase and rolled it down the hallway to Harry's bedroom and just as she disappeared, Harry walked into the foyer with Buddy in his arms.

"I'm glad you made it safely. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"No, really. How are you, Zayn? You had a very discouraging day."

Zayn smiled. "I'm fine, Harry. Niall made me feel a lot better when I got home, so..."

"Ah, so he beat me to the punch."

"Yes. Yes he did."

Harry walked up to him and stood directly in front of him. "You two haven't properly met yet." He said as he made a head gesture between Zayn and the cat. "He actually made me run after him to grab him. Did his best to avoid this meeting. But I wasn't going to let him do that to you. Not anymore."

Zayn chuckled. "I'm flattered."

"Go on. Pet him."

Zayn slowly lifted his hand but when he got close enough, he drew it back.

"It's okay. He's just turning his head."

"Turning his head to bite me?"

"No." He laughed out. "He's just watching you to see what you're about to do. To make sure you won't hurt him. But if he sees you're not hurting him, he won't run while I'm holding him. So pet him."

After debating with himself, Zayn finally did reach out and touch the cat's back. He was so soft and warm and Zayn giggled at the way his fingers got lost in between his tan fur. "How old is he?"

"Six years old. I've had him since he was a kitten."

Zayn stopped petting him and smiled. "How'd he get his name?"

"Well I... I talk to him a lot when I'm here by myself. And I'll be the first to say you'd be surprised by how great of a listener he is. Unlike a human, he doesn't judge. Or at least if he does judge me, it's comforting to know he can't vocalize it." He reached up to pet his head as he laughed at his previous sentence. "It's always only been me and him and occasionally Marie when he decides to come out of hiding. But for the most part, it's just us. He's my buddy. And so that's how he got the name."

Zayn swallowed the lump in his throat. It seemed like the more the days came and went, the more he discovered about inner Harry. And the more he discovered about inner Harry, the more he felt for him and wanted to just give him endless kisses and hugs. "Well you have me now. I can be your other buddy."

Harry raised his brow and put Buddy down on the grown. Then he pulled Zayn close to him in a hug. "No, see I only have one buddy and that's Buddy. But you are different. You are my baby. Which is still just as good."

Zayn buried his face at his chest and grinned into his T-shirt. He was completely satisfied with that.

"Mr. Malik." It was Marie but Harry still did not let go of Zayn and Zayn didn't lean off of him.

"Yes?"

"I have placed all of your things in the drawer of the chest by the window. And also, I used Harry's hangers to hang your clothes up in the other closet in the room. So you can find them there when you're ready to wear them."

Zayn's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her. He knew that Harry had everything to do with that. He knew that Harry had told Marie to take his bag when he came in the door so that she could do that. It was probably why he used Buddy to distract him too. Clever man. "Thank you."

"You're welcome and Mr. Styles, I need to make a phone call to my husband. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen at the island.

"Okay."

When she left, Zayn looked up at him. "I know you did this because you have a knack for not asking for my permission about things. You'll never learn, will you?"

Harry smiled. "I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah right. Only reason I forgive you is because of that letter you sent out. It was sweet the way you took up for me and defended me."

He frowned. "How did you read that letter? I told Philip not to give you one."

"What? Why did you tell him that?"

"Just because I did. How'd you read it?"

"If I wasn't supposed to read it, I'm not going to tell you who showed me that letter and get them in trouble."

"Was it Carla?"

"No. It was not Carla."

"Are you lying to me?"

"You want to ask me that question again?"

"No." Harry quietly whispered.

Zayn looked up at him bewilderedly. "Why didn't you want me to see that? And can't I have a real answer other than just because?"

Harry allowed Zayn to pull away. "I... I didn't know how you would've felt about me telling the whole building. You said that you didn't want us to be so much of a couple at work. But I felt that I needed to clear things up. I couldn't allow those rumors to go on without putting an end to them. But I meant what I said. I will take care of whomever spread these rumors. I just hope that you're not upset with me for admitting the truth about us."

Zayn's expression softened. "No. Of course not. I'm not upset that you told them. I'm relieved. I am worried about you though. Who knows what your employees think about you now or what they're saying about you."

He smiled and grabbed Zayn's hands. "I don't care what they're saying about me. I have already written out the consequences and it's their choice to face them or not. What I really care about is that when you walk into work tomorrow, you can be as confident as I have always known you to be. I don't want someone's idiocy to hurt you. Which is why you're here. So that I can make sure that doesn't happen."

"And how do you suppose you'll do that?"

"Many different ways. Starting now." He bent down just to brace himself and he picked Zayn up off his feet by his waist.

Zayn laughed quietly before wrapping his legs around him because he knew that was what Harry was wanting him to do. They began to leave the foyer and go in the direction Marie had gone earlier.

"Where are we going?" Zayn asked.

"To my bedroom."

"To do what?"

"Enjoy each others company of course. It's the only place in the house where Marie always knocks first before entering."

Zayn raised his brow. "And why would there be a need to knock?"

"I have plans."

"To do what?"

"Carry out my plans."

"Ugh. Why are you so vague? Just say what you're thinking. It's really not that hard."

They reached the bedroom and Harry used his foot to push the door up. Afterward, he carried Zayn over to the bed and fell over on him, briefly taking the air out of Zayn but also making him smile.

"You ask too many questions." He said as he got off of Zayn and began to untie his shoe laces.

"I do?"

"Yes. You do."

"Do they annoy you?"

He took one shoe off of Zayn's foot and tossed it over on the middle of the area rug. "No."

"Then why'd you say that?"

Harry stopped fumbling with his other shoe and just looked up at him. Zayn only laughed. So he didn't think Zayn was even aware that he asked a bunch of questions just from the foyer to the bedroom. Harry didn't know why. But his oblivious boyfriend did something good to his insides. "Nothing."

Harry went back to untying his shoe and when he finished, he took it off and tossed it near the other.

"Thank you." Zayn said and he was expecting him to tell him 'you're welcome'. But instead he was moderately surprised by Harry standing up, leaning over him and kissing him so sweetly. It was lovely and way better than any response.

"To answer your question." Harry finally said when he broke the kiss, his face only a couple inches from Zayn. "To be straight forward- since that's what you want... I have plans to leave a pretty little hickie right there." He grazed over Zayn's neck with his fingertips. "I want it visible."

"Harry, in case you forgot, I have work tomorrow and I didn't bring a turtleneck with me. It's the middle of July."

"Exactly."

_Oh?_

He kissed him again and this time used his tongue to run along the inside of his mouth. However, as quickly as it started, it ended and Harry was leaving quick kisses at his cheek. "And then..." He started again but he reached under Zayn's shirt this time. "After that- or maybe even before. Just depends on where I feel like starting- I'm going to leave one here."

Zayn felt him touch his chest somewhere close to his left collar bone.

"...And here."

he slid over to the opposite side close to his left collarbone.

"But here..." He said and he took his hand from under Zayn's shirt and brought it to his shoulder where the straps of a bra would normally be. "Here is where I like leaving love bites. You like love bites, baby?"

Zayn breathed inward and had a hard time breathing out. "Um.Yeah..." He mumbled.

Harry chuckled and then lifted his shirt over his head, revealing an array of tattoos randomly inked over his upper body. Zayn still could not understand how so much of this was always hidden under a five thousand dollar suit everyday. But at the same time he wasn't complaining. This was all his. And nobody else could say that. Not now anyway.

Harry reached for Zayn's shirttail and Zayn gladly complied in helping him remove it. Instead of putting it on the floor with his though, Harry put it on the nightstand so that Zayn could always put it back on when they were finished.

He had a hard time lifting Zayn up and putting him further in the middle of the bed, but nonetheless he did it. He crawled in between Zayn's legs and leaned down over him wasting no time kissing over his chest. For Zayn, it felt so good to have this. It had been such a long while since this sort of affection was shown to him. He wanted this so badly. But he cringed when he suddenly remembered the housekeeper. "Are you sure Marie always knocks first, Harry? Because you didn't lock the door."

"Positive. You have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing?"

"Yes." He smirked and then leaned up next to Zayn's ear so that he could nibble at his earlobe. "Because I'm thinking I'll just wait to have you after we've returned from our business trip."

Zayn was pretty sure Harry heard his gasp as it was definitely not a quiet one. But he couldn't help it.  _Have me? Yes please._  But for now, he'd have to wait patiently and let Harry finish today's quest. "O- okay."

He lay back and closed his eyes, wallowing in the feeling of Harry's mouth and hands on his body, letting a throaty moan escape through his lips every now and then.

A hickie on his neck without a turtleneck to cover tomorrow? Obviously this would serve as a message to his employees. That damn Harry and his damn clever tactics. No wonder his company was so successful. No wonder he had so many people just falling at his feet. And Zayn was so convinced that Harry just might have him falling at his feet also.

But not to be mistaken, the biggest difference between him and them was the most important one of them all. He wasn't doing all the work. Because somehow between his endless questions and a constant need to speak his mind at the most inopportune times, he had managed to have Harry falling down at his feet just as much in return.


	18. 18

Zayn could barely put his bag down on the couch of the hotel suite before Harry was opening up the wine cooler and popping open a bottle of champagne.

"To the future, baby. That's what this is."

"The future."

"Yes. Aaron and Kathy are our new partners now. Well, at least for this project. But it's going to be great. I can feel it."

Zayn smiled. Aaron and Kathy were the couple they had just met with today. They owned their own company and it was one that they had built and ran together. "You think so?"

"Yes. You?"

Zayn shrugged and came over to him. "I don't know babe. I'm not into all this techy stuff. I'm just here to assist you. Which I will continue to do."

Harry chuckled and pulled two little champagne glasses from a cabinet. "And do well. You were great today. As always."

"I'm really just doing my job."

Harry poured champagne in the glasses and then handed one to Zayn. "To the future, yeah?"

"Yeah. The future."

They clinked glasses and Zayn sipped his carefully.

Harry watched Zayn as he peeked over the top of his glass. After a moment, he held his glass in one hand and with the other hand, he grabbed Zayn's free hand and started to pull him out of the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Zayn asked, as he was trying to keep up with his pace in his high heels.

"We're going out on the terrace so you can sit in my lap and watch the sun set with me."

Zayn raised his brow just as Harry unlocked and slid the doors open. "Oh, that's romantic. But don't think I didn't see the way you were looking at me in there."

Harry didn't acknowledge that statement right away. He only sat down on one of the cloth loveseats and pat his lap. And though Zayn didn't know the reason behind it, the way he pat his thighs made his heart go so wild. He sat down in Harry's lap, careful not to spill his champagne. Harry rested his hand on the arm of the loveseat.

"I'm sorry. I have a bad habit of looking too hard when I'm stopping myself from touching."

Zayn looked back, knowing he was now explaining why he was looking at him the way he was before they came outside. "You just mean me though, right? Not anybody else?"

"Of course. Who else would I be looking at?"

"There are plenty of people you can be attracted to."

"But nobody compares to us, remember?"

Zayn did grin more than he wanted to. He remembered Harry saying that a couple weeks after they had started dating. "You don't have to stop yourself from touching me though. I'm not going to cut your hand off or anything just for touching me. I like affection."

Harry chuckled and unnecessarily swirled around the liquid in his glass. "You have a different perception of touch, I see. And I presume a totally different view on intimacy period. You dated someone before there was ever you and I. So you view it differently than myself, someone who is used to getting everything at one time and in one night. But if I'm going to touch you with the idea that you're turning me on, then I want to take it all, Veronica. I can be a very greedy man sometimes."

Zayn wasn't sure what to do with that. Harry admitted he was turned on by him and that was more surprising than it should have been. "You touched me when you left all those hickies on me a couple weeks ago and you didn't even attempt to go beyond that. I'd say we view intimacy pretty equally."

"You're wrong. That was done for a purpose. If I have a specific purpose, then I'll only carry out my purpose. For example, whenever I kiss you goodnight. But if I'm doing it aimlessly, then who knows what you can expect from me or where things could lead to." He sat his glass down on the table next to them. "So I have to restrain myself. I'd like to wait for a time when you can wake up in my bed the next morning to the smell of breakfast and then find me in the kitchen with my apron on. That's something I believe couples do and definitely not something I ever did for a one night stand."

Zayn tilted his head sideways. "It's so cute that you have already planned the next morning. It makes me feel special. But I admit that it's kind of odd."

"It's all about perception Veronica. How you perceive things is very important to the way you go about dealing with them. You shouldn't forget that."

Zayn smiled down at his glass. "Harry."

"Yes?"

He sat his glass down on the table too. "I was just thinking. Honestly, I haven't thought too much about it until now."

"Okay."

He turned sideways in his lap and put his feet up on the loveseat. "You don't have to call me Veronica if you don't want to."

He raised his brow in confusion. "I'm sorry. What?"

Zayn put the arm closest to Harry around his neck so he could brace himself. "I know you weren't ever expecting for me to say that and this isn't something I normally do either. This privilege is only reserved for the most special people in my life. Right now, only two people in the world call me Zayn even when I'm dressed as Veronica. And that's my best friend and my mother. I know that you have no problem with me as Veronica and I know that you're willing to respect me always but I'm just saying... You have that option if you ever choose to take advantage of it. And I don't mind if you do."

Harry put this hand on Zayn's leg and pushed it under his dress so that he could rub up and down the side his thigh. "So I'm a special person in your life, then?"

"Yep."

"Hm... I've never been with anyone long enough to become special to them. My mum, sure, but not in a romantic relationship kind of way."

Zayn lay his head on his shoulder with a smile. "How does it feel, then? You like it?"

"I love it."

"Good." He said, a small smile playing on his lips.

He looked up and down Zayn's legs, doing his best to ignore the urge to be in between them. He'd take him on the terrace if he didn't have those plans to make it special. He huffed impatiently. "Alright, when we get back home, seeing my mother is my first priority. But after that, I'm going to get my hands all over you."

"Whoa. How can you talk like that and still have your hands up my clothes at the same time?"

Harry picked up his drink from the table and after drinking it all down, sat it back down again. "All over you." he simply said with a pointed look.

Zayn laughed quietly as he looked off toward the sun that was beginning to set, creating an orange and purple backdrop for the city. Arms encased him and he felt warm breath from Harry's nose blow onto his neck. He couldn't help but smile. Something about all of it just felt so homey, so congenial.

Luck hadn't really come his way throughout his lifetime. Nothing besides getting a mother who loved him to pieces and a best friend who would literally die for him. But sitting out on the terrace 32 stories from the ground, while enjoying the sunset in the arms of his very handsome boyfriend... He could really get used to this. He melted in Harry's touch and got a warm and fuzzy feeling in his stomach from the vibrations of Harry talking in his neck.

"This turned out to be everything I needed right now." Then he left a kiss there. "Everything."

And Zayn may or may not have spent the rest of his time sitting there, wondering if Harry was really thinking of him the second he uttered those words.

➡➡➡➡➡

"No flowers."

Harry sighed in frustration. "Mum. Do you want the place to be plain? A lot of people are going to be there. You're important."

"I don't care. No flowers l, Harry." Anne dragged her words out. She hadn't had much energy anymore. And it didn't help that she refused to eat or drink anything today. "And if I'm so important, why hasn't anyone besides you, Gemma and Zayn come to visit me?"

Harry lowered his head. Because he hadn't told anyone other than Zayn about his mother's serious sickness. That's why. He didn't want a lot of attention on his sick mother. It was hard enough without extra attention brought on his family. "Why don't you want flowers?"

"What is the point of them?" She asked. "Save them and give them to somebody who will be able to see them and enjoy them. Cause I won't. I'm not even going to be buried." She turned away from him and Zayn, who had been sitting on the bench, felt something twist in his stomach.

"What? Yes you are." Harry said.

She turned to him with a confused expression. "No I'm not, honey. I'm going to be cremated. You've known this for two months now. You have to except it."

"I... I don't understand. You put in your will which cemetery you wanted to be buried in. If you're worried that we won't honor your wishes, don't worry. We will."

She swallowed and shook her head. "Harry, you're thinking about the old will. I changed it. Remember?"

He shook his head. "No. When did you change it?"

She sighed. This was taking the little energy she had left right out of her. She took her time getting the words out. "I changed my will two months ago. I had Gemma call my lawyer for me and he came by the hospital to see me. I thought that she told you. I told her to and she said that she would."

Suddenly Harry stood up out of the chair he had been sitting in. "What?!"

Zayn stood up too. He didn't know why he did but that was just his first reaction.

"Gemma knew and she didn't tell me?!"

Anne was so muddled. She didn't understand. "Harry? You didn't know?"

"No! How could she?! How could she do this to me?! She's my sister!" Harry wanted to cry but he was so angry that he couldn't bring himself to be sad right now. He immediately stormed for the door. "I'm going to have to have a serious talk with her."

"Harry, don't call her while you're mad. You might say something you'll regret ." Zayn warned.

"I'm not going to call her now. I'm just going to clear my head!" He swung the door open, went out and then slammed it closed behind him. Zayn sighed and then plopped down on the bench again. He didn't know what to do from here. The last thing he wanted to do was get involved in family issues.

"Zayn."

He looked up from where he was to see Anne reaching out to him. He rushed over to her and stood by her side. There were tears on the corner of her eyes. "Ma'am."

"I have to be honest with you." She said and she grasped his hand and squeezed it. "As long as I've been in this hospital, I've had a lot of time to think. And now that I know I'm going to be passing away, I have to be honest and tell how I really feel. But I'm not brave enough to admit it to them and that's why I'm telling you." She gasped for air and Zayn rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"It's alright mama. Take your time."

She smiled at the term but that didn't stop the tears from coming. "I should have done better by my children. Especially Gemma. I should have been more supportive and more loving to her. I should have been a better mother period." She shook his hand a little. "If it weren't for me being so wrapped up in my job and making the company the most important thing to me, Harry and Gemma would have a better relationship and they wouldn't be at each other's throats constantly. Harry doesn't like conflict but Gemma can't let go and it's really hard as a mother to watch it because I know that's it my fault."

When she sniffled, Zayn sat down in the chair that Harry had been sitting in.

"But I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I made difference in them. But I love them both. I love them both equally even if I didn't show it at times. And that is the absolute truth."

"I know." Zayn said. "And I know that they know it too."

"I hope so." She looked toward the door again and then back at him. "But I need you to do something for me."

"Okay."

She took a couple breaths before speaking. "Harry's not as strong as he appears on the outside."

Zayn nodded with a small smile. He had already figured that out. "Yes. I know."

"I'm all he's got Zayn. He grew up not having friends and real friends is still something that he lacks now. Mostly because he doesn't trust very many people, you know with all the money he has." Now she really started to cry. "I know what my fate is and I know that there is nothing I can do to prevent it. But I'm so worried for him. I'm worried that he's just going to fall way without me. And I don't want that for him. I want him to be happy."

Zayn let a tear fall then. It was hard not to when he could see the hurt in her eyes and feel it in how tight she was grasping his hand.

"He seems to really like you. I can see it in the way he looks at you. I saw it in his face when he walked into the room earlier. He really, really sees something in you. The thing is, since he doesn't trust too many people, there must be something good in you if he likes you. So I'm passing the torch to you now. Take care of him for me. Please."

Zayn gave a her a mildly shocked look. "Wait, you... You want me to take care of him?"

She nodded. "I know you can do it because you've done him well already. You have nothing to be afraid of, Zayn. I know you won't let me down. It'll be okay." She let go of his hand so she could pat his arm. "Just promise me you'll try your best to take care of him and not let anything happen to my boy."

Zayn paused. Promise? How could he? He wasn't even sure how long this relationship was going to last. So far, it was going smoothly but anything could happen. He could end up failing her. He didn't think he could ever promise such a thing to her.

However when she looked at him with a hopeful expression, he remembered how just a few days ago when he was out of town with Harry, he'd told him that he was special him. If he was special to him, then wouldn't he make sure nothing bad happened to him? Zayn sure believed so. So he could not possibly bring himself to turn down her request.

"I'll try my best."

She nodded and instead of saying anything else, just smiled weakly at the door in front of her. He had no idea how long she had been keeping all of the things she said to herself; how long she had been feeling regretful or sorry about the way her family turned out to be. But he really did feel sorry for her. He didn't want to let her down. As long as he and Harry were together, making him happy was his main concern.

*

*

*

Zayn had reached for the door handle when he heard Harry's voice. "Wait."

"What?"

"About what happened at the hospital, I didn't mean to holler at you."

"I know. You don't have to apologize for that."

"Yes. I do, Zayn. I shouldn't have done that. I was just so upset. I can't believe she would do that to me. She's my sister, Zayn. We're supposed to stick together. Especially at a time like this." He put his hands on the steering wheel and stared off down the street.

"I'm sorry that I'm dragging you in this but if you're going to be here around my sister and I, then you need to know the truth."

"No, I don't." Zayn said. "I really don't have to know."

"But I want you to. Because I need to tell somebody. I need to get this off my chest."

Zayn paused, then nodded. If that was what he felt he needed to do for relief, then he wanted to let him talk it out. "Okay. Go ahead."

"Gemma is three years older than me. She came first, so mum always expected her to take over the company one day. Then when I came along, she wanted us both to run it together. That was what she wanted for us."

He sighed.

"Gemma tried for a time but when she turned fifteen she had other interests and she was expressing those interests out loud. Me? I liked what my mother was doing. I thought creating computer programs was cool and I wanted to do it too. She would take me to work with her whenever I wasn't at school but Gemma refused to come. So she ended up being left at home with the nanny. That meant that mum and I did things without her.

"When it was time for her to go to college, she wanted to go to beauty school. Mum was still holding on to her dream for us and they ended up having a huge fight in the middle of the living room about it. Eventually, Gemma won out and mum paid for her to go."

He looked over at Zayn with a half smile. "She's really good too. She's got her own beauty shop and she's had to move to a bigger building once before because of how much business she was getting. I'm proud of her. Even if she doesn't think I am.

"But the things is, she's not angry at mum for it. She loves her so much and that's why she's always at the hospital taking care of her. She believes mum is disappointed in her and that it's because of me. I went on to do what mum wanted and because Gemma didn't, she was treated as if she had rebelled against the family. That scarred Gemma. She never recovered and ever since then she has resented me for it. I don't blame her for it at all, really. But I have to admit... sometimes I don't think that she loves me. And that really hurts. Because I know that I love her."

Zayn reached over to him and touched his shoulder. He wanted to tell him what his mother said. But he didn't think it was the right time to bring that up. Not yet. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what you were dealing with."

"Don't apologize. Every family has skeletons in the closet. Mine is this one."

Zayn inhaled and exhaled. "Did you want to come inside and for a while. You don't have to talk to Niall. You could just chill in my room with me."

"No. I'm fine. Actually um, Marie is at home and I'll just get her to make me some tea and then I'll go lie down for bit and think about what I'm going to do from here."

Zayn nodded with understanding. "Are you going to call Gemma?"

"No. Not anytime soon. I'm still too upset with her. Besides, I think it's best that I let her be for a while. We're both stressed out and I don't want to add to it by starting arguments. I think I'm just going to wait until everything passes."

"You mean after your mother's services then."

"Right."

"Oh." Zayn looked out the window to his house and remembered that he was supposed to be getting out. "I have to go. Be careful on your drive please. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Me either."

Zayn leaned in to kiss him quickly and Harry did pucker his lips to kiss him back.

"See you on Monday."

"Mhm. And I'll pick up some breakfast so we can eat in your office together."

Harry did manage a sincere smile then. "Yeah, alright."

Zayn got out of Harry's SUV and went up to the front door. He looked back and saw Harry wave. So he waved back before going inside. He was greeted by Niall when he walked in the living room.

"Bro! How was the evening with Harry?"

He shrugged. "It was okay."

"Just okay? Since you got back from the business trip, you haven't stopped talking about it. And it's been a whole week. Now you're saying spending time with him was only okay? Are you sure about that?" He quizzed.

"Yes. I'm sure. We both had a bad day today."

Now Niall was concerned. "What happened? You guys didn't argue, did you?"

"No. We didn't argue."

"So what's the matter then? Was the food bad?"

Zayn looked down, then plopped on the couch beside Niall.

"Ni. I lied."

Niall raised his brow. "Lied about what?"

"We didn't go out for lunch."

"Okay. What did you do then? Rob a bank or something?"

"No. And that's not funny."

Niall stopped laughing. "Sorry. What did you two do if you didn't go out for lunch?"

Zayn nervously chewed his lip. "If I tell you, you have to keep your mouth shut. Harry hasn't told anybody but me. Not even his own housekeeper knows this."

"I can keep a secret."

"I'm serious. Harry trusts me and I don't want you to ruin things between us by you opening your mouth to him or anyone else. I just want to tell you where I was going so that it's no surprise later."

"Relax. You know I would never do that to you. Now what do you want to tell me?"

After studying Niall and determining that he was telling the truth, he lay back on the couch and began to tell him all about Harry's mother.

➡➡➡➡➡

"Mr. Malik, is it?"

Zayn looked up from his coffee which he had been stirring after adding sugar. The voice belonged to none other than Louis. "It is. What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were still doing okay. After those rumors that went around, ooh. Could have done some real damage." He leaned up against the counter smugly.

"That was four weeks ago. Why are you bringing it up now?"

He shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "Just saying, you know. There were some pretty nasty things being spread around."

"So?"

"So true or not, you-"

"Not true."

"You sure about that?"

Zayn narrowed his eyes. "What are you trying to say? That you think those lies were true? You think I really did those things? And what are you here and bringing this up for anyway? If you're here for any favors, thinking I'd ever think about putting your dick in my mouth, you're sadly mistaken. The only thing I have an urge to do is cut it off."

Louis laughed. "Whoa. I never said anything about blowjobs. I'm flattered by the offer but no thanks. I don't roll in your direction."

"Good. Because I'm not even trying to  _'roll'_  in yours either." He went back to stirring his coffee again when he heard Louis chuckling.

"You're so bad when you've got Harry as your boyfriend, huh. He writes his letters and threatens the entire company and suddenly you have all the power, don't you? You have him wrapped around your little finger already, do yah?"

He tilted his head sideways. "Why are you so interested in our relationship? That's pretty odd for someone who seems so bothered by how gay I am."

Louis put his hands in his pants pockets. "I'm not interested. I'm just simply saying what I think."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, so you're not interested but you're clearly still bothered. Makes me wonder if you're the one who started those rumors in the first place now. Since you felt the need to bring it up again, you know."

He used his thumb to point to himself. "Me? Started the rumors? You really think I would do that even though Harry is my friend?"

"I know that you're capable of it. I know that you have disliked me from the day I walked in the office. You're not very bright if you expect me to let my guard down around you just because you are a friend of Harry's. That goes for your follower friend too." He picked up his coffee and took a quick sip. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do and I'd like to get back to it." When he took a step, Louis stopped him in his tracks.

"I hope you don't think this relationship that Harry has with you will last forever. He doesn't do forever. Every girl he's ever been with has only been temporary and you're not any different. You're going to get your little heart broken."

"Maybe. But I guess we'll wait and see then, won't we?" Zayn stepped around him and headed for the door. When he made it back to his desk and sat his coffee down, he put his forehead in his hand. Maybe none of Harry's relationships were ever permanent and maybe all he ever knew were one night stands. But what did that matter? Harry was different now. He wanted this. He said he did. Surely he wouldn't reel him in this close for this long only to break his heart. Would he?

He looked back in the direction of Harry's office and past his open curtains to see Harry had already been watching him. He smiled when Harry winked at him and then turned around with a light shake of his head. He'd like to think that he was special to him. He'd like to think he was more than just his only exception when it came to men, but rather the one that would make Harry change the entire way he approached his relationships.

He wanted to be.

And he wanted Harry to want him to be.


	19. 19

Zayn definitely didn't have plans to see Harry after work today. Although it was Friday, Harry was due in a company meeting tomorrow, so he asked him to work that day too. Therefore, Zayn was only going to go home and get in bed early so that he would be ready to come back to work tomorrow.

But despite his plans, Harry had called him into his office that evening before he could leave for the elevator and told him that he needed cheering up a bit and that he wanted to go out with him. He didn't say exactly what they would be doing but he did tell him to "dress for a night out." And since Zayn wanted to do anything to cheer Harry up after the week he had, he said yes and went home to his closet in search of something for a night out.

Truthfully, Zayn hadn't really just gone out in a long time. Not even with Niall. So he was more excited for this than he assumed himself to be. Plus it was actually pretty fun looking through his wardrobe for something to wear.

He ended up picking out a short black skirt and a black and gray top that fit at the waist but hung from the shoulders. He wore hot pink heels with black silk straps that crisscrossed until they came up and tied around his ankles in a bow. Niall had bought those shoes for his birthday last year and since then, he had only worn them once or twice. He figured tonight would be a good night to wear them for Harry.

When Niall took one look at him, he put a fist up to his mouth and leaned against the door frame. "Whoa. I think I need a glass of cold water 'cause it's hot in here!"

Zayn laughed. "Thank you. I'm hoping Harry feels the same way."

"Oh. He will. Which worries me actually..."

Ignoring him, Zayn looked down at his phone and texted Harry to let him know he was on his way to his house. "I'll be back later on tonight." He told Niall.

"Time?"

He shrugged. "I don't know but hopefully not too late. I have to work tomorrow morning."

"Oh yeah. I think he knows that though. He is your boss, you know."

Zayn hummed. "True. I didn't think of it like it. Well, I'm leaving. See you later on tonight. If you're still awake, of course."

"Okay."

After kissing his friend's cheek, he made his way down the driveway and to his car. Even if this was a last minute thing, he still hoped that his mere presence could get the job done and cheer Harry up by the end of the night.

*

*

*

Zayn hardly had time to come in and say hi to Marie long enough before Harry was there to greet him.

"Shit... wow... You look... so damn good." He was staring at Zayn in awe and even Marie was somewhat uncomfortable.

"Thanks. You too."

Harry glanced down at himself. "Sure but not like you. I think I look pretty average. You're gorgeous."

Except Zayn didn't think he was average at all. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white collared button up with huge gray polka dots. The sleeves were rolled up halfway over his biceps, making it look like he had more muscle than he actually did. But the shirt was also loose, leaving everything he himself had already seen to everyone else's imagination. His tan suede boots complemented the outfit really well and Zayn adored the bun he put his hair up in. It was times like this when he had to force himself to stop looking inside for his personality and bring himself to look at how good looking he really was on the outside.

"Are you ready to go?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

Marie clasped her hands together happily as if she were a mother seeing her son off with his prom date. "I won't be here when you get back. But have fun."

"Thank you Marie. And please don't forget to feed Buddy and lock up before you leave."

"Do I ever?"

They went out into the garage to Harry's two door Audi and Harry opened and closed Zayn's door for him like a gentleman. When he got in on the driver's side, put on his seatbelt and let the garage door up, he looked at the man beside him.

His boyfriend looked so stunning tonight. He had never met a man that could pull off looking great both as a man and a woman before but he hit the jackpot with Zayn. By the look of things, he might have to keep an eye on him all night. Sure, he knew that Zayn was going to behave himself but it wasn't Zayn he was worried about. It was every one else. And if he was being honest, although it was everyone else he was worried about, he wasn't even sure if he was going to be able to behave himself either.

*

*

*

Zayn was surprised to find out they were going downtown. Going downtown at night with the set goal of enjoying himself was something he never did. The last time he came downtown for the purpose of enjoyment was when he went to Harry's penthouse for the party he was invited to. And he was never down here with all the people and bright lights. Well, there was the time when Harry took him to that Thai restaurant about five weeks ago but that was Harry's idea to come only for dinner and after that, they went home.

Harry had parked the car in a lot and paid the meter, then they began walking. Which Zayn didn't mind because the heels he was wearing were pretty comfortable and it was one of the reasons he liked them in the first place. But in spite of that, they didn't walk too long because soon they were standing in a restaurant on a corner not too far from the baseball arena.

To Zayn, it reminded him of a little bar. There were tables and booths off to the side where people could sit and eat and enjoy a meal but the whole place was filled with TV's tuned to sports stations and it smelled like beer.

"This would be a perfect place to take Niall." Zayn said as Harry led them to a table up against the wall where there were two highchairs across from each other. "And we can seat ourselves? Yep, Niall would love this. All he does is seat himself at the dinner table."

Harry chuckled. "Is he into beer?"

"Is he into beer? Of course he is. Niall knows all about beer. I'm taking him to Beer Fest in September for his birthday. He can't wait."

Harry tilted his head. "Beer Fest? What is that?"

"A festival that centers around beer. It's like where you go and you taste test different brands and flavors of beer."

"Oh. Like wine tasting."

"Yes."

"That's nice."

Zayn laughed. "I wouldn't call it nice. There are a bunch of people who literally go to Beer Fest just to drink the free samples and they never have any intentions of buying even one case of beer. They just pay the one standard fee to get in, taste beer until they get drunk and then wait for someone they came in with to carry them out."

"Wow. Sounds like you've been there before."

"I have. This will be year number three."

"What about you? Are you a beer drinker?"

"Not a beer drinker but I'll drink beer if you understand what I mean by that. I've tried a few different kinds that I like but I prefer wine or hard liquor in mixed drinks."

"How hilarious that I brought you to a brewery then."

Zayn nodded. "Yes. Very."

"Well you don't have to drink beer if you don't want to. I mostly only came here because of the food. It's really good and you'll love it. But also, since this is a brewery, they often come around with free samples to try. So you can always do that if you want."

"That seems like a fun idea. I just might do that."

Just then, a young man came over to the table and sat silverware rolled in napkins and two menus in front of them. "Hello. I'm Marcus and I'll be your server. What can I get you to drink on this fine evening."

"I'll have the house beer." Harry said.

"And for you ma'am?"

"I'm a man."

"Oh. I'm sorry about that. W-what would you like to drink, sir?"

"Cola, I guess."

"Okay. One cola and one House beer coming right up. I'll give you a second to look over the menus."

"Thank you."

He left and then Harry sighed over at him. "I know that's happened a couple of times when you've gone out with me but I bet this happens to you all the time, doesn't it?"

"Yep. The wig, the clothing and the shoes all do a very good job of disappointing people."

"Disappointing people?"

"Don't tell me I was the only one who saw how his face fell when I corrected him."

"No. But he wasn't disappointed that you're a man. He was disappointed in himself for assuming you were a woman. He never properly saw your face before he assumed your gender. And anyway, if he was disappointed that you were a man, then it's probably because he's not into men but was secretly thinking about having you for himself at first."

"Oh please. You're not into men either and yet, here we are."

"Not in general, no. But I am into you. And really, that is all that matters, isn't it?"

Zayn forced himself not to smile before opening up his menu. "Ugh. Stop being a businessman."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're saying all the right things."

"I'm telling you the truth, Zayn. I wouldn't very well lie to you about something like that now, would I?"

He paused and put down his menu, looking across to Harry with his lips slightly parted.

"What?"

A smiled gradually grew on his face.

"Wait. You do think I was lying?"

"No, babe. I don't think you were lying. Can I guy not just look at his date if he wants to without something being wrong?"

Harry raised his brow before opening up his own menu. But he had no clue that Zayn was internally jumping for joy at the very fact that while dressed as Veronica, he had chosen to call him by his birth name for the very first time.

*

*

*

Dinner went well. Harry turned out to be right about how good the food was because he had ordered a delicious Baja chicken sandwich. It was so fun to eat because he never had avocado on a sandwich before and it added a different kind of texture and flavor to the food. Plus it was good to try something new for a change.

Zayn did try a couple little samples of beer- one dark one and one light one. But he didn't like the way the dark one tasted and Harry laughed at him when he gulped down half his glass of cola just to wash the taste from his mouth.

He didn't know it at first but apparently this restaurant was very well know for the amount of French fries they served with a single meal. They covered the whole plate. Neither Harry nor Zayn could eat all those potatoes, so they decided to get to-go boxes and take what they couldn't eat home.

After leaving the restaurant, they walked a couple blocks over to the milkshake place Harry had talked about some time ago where they made 75 different flavors. Harry had a mango-banana shake but Zayn didn't want to go for anything too weird. So he went with a classic half chocolate-half strawberry shake. It turned out to be a great dessert to top off the really lovely dinner they just had earlier.

They ended up not staying at the restaurant too long because the air conditioner was running and they were freezing due to the milkshakes they drank. So they left their glasses on the table, walked out into the warm air and began making their way back to Harry's car.

Harry had his arm draped around Zayn's neck as they walked. "Are you sure you don't want to stay with me tonight?" He asked after some time. "You've still got clothes there from when you spent the week with me."

"Niall is expecting me to be back."

"You mean in a waiting up kind of way or a when he wakes tomorrow he'll expect you to already be there kind of way?"

"The second one. Niall waits up for no one."

"Oh. Well in that case, if nobody's losing sleep, you can just come on home with me then. I think I deserve it after the way you made me suffer me all night. Don't you?" He reached down and shamelessly groped Zayn's ass. But Zayn was not up for that kind of gesture right now.

"Please don't. There are people walking behind us and I'm sure this is not something they really want to see."

He groaned before letting go and stopped so that he could walk behind Zayn and keep one hand on his hip. The other hand was occupied with their leftovers. "Happy now?"

He sighed. "You just want a way to touch me, don't you?"

"No. I want to do more than touch you and you made it no easier looking like this. But you're also depriving me by going home tonight and it feels like this is being done on purpose. Maybe I wouldn't be so eager to touch you in public if I knew that I could do it later." He bit Zayn's neck, making Zayn crack a tiny smile even though he didn't want to.

"Do we have to do this now, though?"

"No. We could go home and finish it tonight. You have a thing for privacy and we'll get that because Marie won't be there. How does that sound?"

"Umm. Tempting. Keep talking."

"And then there are a couple things I'm itching to do to you. I believe I was fairly good by containing myself for this long. So reward me and I'll reward you for rewarding me."

Zayn raised his brow as they finally made it to the lot where Harry's car was parked. "What... exactly is that supposed to mean? What reward?"

Harry swooped from behind him and stepped in front of him, grasping his hands as he walked backwards. "You'll find out when we get to the castle, my prince. Let's go." He smiled.

"But I'm still thinking."

"Ugh, Zayn. Come on baby." Then he suddenly lit up as if he had gotten an idea.  _"'Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away'."_  He sang loudly.

Zayn smiled harder than he intended to. Harry didn't really sing much so he felt sort of special having him sing Frank Sinatra's lyrics to him. Even if it was so cheesy.

_"'Once I get you up there where the air is rarified'."_

"Are you really going to sing that song and draw attention to us?"

"Yep. Until you come home with me. _'We'll just glide, starry-eyed... Once I get you up there I'll be holding you so near'..."_

Zayn laughed, but he could tell that Harry wasn't going to stop until he gave in to his request. So he did, not that he didn't ever want to. "Okay."

 _"...Weather-wise it's such a'_ \- wait what?"

"Okay. Take me to your castle, or whatever. I hope you have some kind of idea about what you're doing though. After all, I am your first."

Harry looked smugly at him. "Oh, I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing. Trust me. Now come on. Let's get you to bed, shall we?"

He let go of one of his hands then turned around, pulling Zayn along behind him. They kept walking until they made it to the car and just like he had done before, he opened and closed the door for Zayn like a gentleman. He was calm when he pulled out of the lot and had nothing else to say regarding the rest of the night, which was quite weird for Zayn because he showed no signs of excitement anymore while he himself was burning up with anticipation now.

It was a twenty minute drive from downtown. Which had initially worried Zayn because he kept getting the idea that by the time they got there, Harry wasn't going to be interested in doing anything anymore. But he was so wrong. Because the second he got in the door and turned the alarm off, he turned to him and buried his face into his neck, leaving rough kisses there and laughing between each one.

"Whoa. You really couldn't wait could you?" Zayn said.

"Nope."

Harry didn't pull him down the hallway in a rush as expected. Instead, he took his hand one more time and he pulled him through the house patiently. When they made it to the bedroom and Harry turned on the lights, Zayn's attention was immediately brought to the bed. This was the same bed he found Harry crying in and the same bed he woke up in for the very first time when he found Harry in front of the piano. He could name a few other things that happened in this bed as regards to sleeping a cuddling, but there was a tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach about having something not just new but special to add to the list.

Harry led him over to the bed and had him sit down on it. Zayn watched him take his wallet and phone from his pocket and sit it on the nightstand. Then he came back over and bent down and kneeled in front of him. Harry's hands were at his shoes, loosening the silk straps. Zayn smiled because Harry had done this once before. He wondered if this was something he always did. "Do you like doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Undressing the people you sleep with."

Harry chuckled. "Yes. Although I would prefer to only talk about you since you're the one that I'm with."

"Why?"

"Why do I only want to talk about you?"

"No. Why do you like doing this?"

"I don't know. Maybe because it's always like opening the biggest birthday present at the party, I guess." He took one shoe off and tossed it to the middle of the area rug as he usually did, then moved to the other shoe.

"Oh."

Harry's long fingers pulled at the straps until he finally had the second one undone. When that shoe was off, he tossed it with the other. Before touching Zayn again, Harry took his own boots and socks off and threw them somewhere next to Zayn's. "Ah. See, now this is better."

"Yeah."

Finally Harry rose to his level and his lips met with Zayn's again. Zayn got more tongue than he intended to get. He was expecting something more gentle but Harry clearly had the opposite in mind. He was so greedy. So eager.

Harry's fingers had gone to Zayn's shirttail while he was kissing him and in the process of pulling it over Zayn's head, the shirt snagged at the bobby pins holding Zayn's wig in place and his wig came off with it.

They couldn't help but laugh at that, briefly coming out of the moment.

"That's perfect though." Harry assured. "Now I can get a better view of who I'm fucking."

Those words reminded them of what they were here for.

Harry tossed the shirt to the floor, but he didn't know where to put the wig. So for now, he just put it on the nightstand next to them with his wallet and phone. Like before, he turned his attention to himself, removing his shirt and he put it where he put Zayn's shirt. Then he unzipped his pants, pulling them down around his ankles and off only to reveal his tight fitting boxer briefs. He balled up his pants before throwing them on the rug too.

Afterward, he stood in between Zayn's legs and helped him scoot back toward the middle of the bed. When he climbed on top and over him to look at him, Zayn stared at him in wonderment. He looked so good with his hair pulled back like that. Why didn't he do that more often?

Before Zayn could gaze at him any longer, Harry moved backwards until he stopped at his waist. He gripped Zayn's hips with his hands and used his left thumb to rub over the black heart at Zayn's waistline and his right thumb to rub over the quote on the opposite side.

"Your hands are cool." Zayn giggled.

"Are they?"

"Mhm."

He smiled, but his cool hands didn't last long because they were replaced with his tongue, which was warm and wet and well, Zayn wasn't expecting that. Harry started with the heart first then made his way over to the quote. When he was done there, he went up his stomach to his belly button.

"How does it feel?"

Sure, he was only leaving kisses. But he led with his tongue first each time. Zayn liked that he was doing that. "It feels good."

Harry hummed in approval and moved even further up over his nipples where he bit them and sucked them gently, causing the man underneath him to gasp. This was the first time he ever had that happen. No other man had ever done this to him. It left him in a daze.

Finally when Harry made it to the top and up to his lips where he kissed him deeply- because tasting Zayn wouldn't be complete without it-, he stood up out of the bed and pulled Zayn back toward the edge of the bed by his legs. For a second he took his hands from him and put them on the waist of his boxer briefs to pull them down. His dick sprang free, showing that he was already hard and that was surprising because he definitely wasn't before. Zayn did this to him. He really did this.

"Never thought you would do this to me. See how much I want you, baby?" He said and he palmed himself.

Oh yes. Zayn did see. And he wanted to touch it again. He wanted to feel it in his palm again. When he sat up and reached out, Harry stopped him by lightly pushing his hand down. "Let's get you out of your underwear too, shall we?"

"And my skirt?"

He chuckled. "Oh no. I'm going to fuck you with this on."

He pushed Zayn back on the bed and had him lift his hips up. He did and Harry reached for his underwear, pulling them down around his legs. When they were off and in his hand, he stared down at them dumfounded. "You were wearing panties... Pink and yellow panties."

"What else did you expect?"

"I don't know but... shit, I like this. I really like this." He tossed both of their underwear on the area rug with their shoes, went over to his nightstand and slid open the bottom drawer. He took out a box of condoms and removed a packet before putting the box back. And then he took out a red and white tube of lube and popped open the top. He looked at Zayn. "Stand up and bend over the bed for me."

Zayn obeyed and once he was in that position, Harry pushed his skirt up over his waist. Zayn looked so good from behind. He never thought seeing another man naked like this could turn him on like this but it did. And he was so desperate to be inside of him and show him just what he meant by how much he wanted to touch him.

As he squirted some of the gel on his hand and rubbed his fingers together he heard Zayn speak. "You don't have to be gentle with me if you don't want to."

He sat the tube down next to their clothes and brought the condom packet over to the bed. "What?"

"If you really know what you're doing, you don't have to be gentle. I can handle it. I'm a big boy."

"Is that what you think, Veronica? You think you can handle me?"

Zayn smiled, knowing that he was playfully using that name for the moment. So he played along with him. "Yes, Mr. Styles. I can." He gasped when Harry slapped his butt and gasped even harder when he felt one of Harry fingers finally push inside him. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, feeling Harry work in and out of him. He didn't say anything; just let Harry be the boss. He figured it was better letting Harry choose the pace anyway since it was his first time with a man.

However, giving Harry control had only yielded another surprise, one of which meant that Harry unexpectedly and quickly entered a second finger without warning him. And it elicited a moan that made Harry hot in his bones. That just turned him on even more. And exactly as he told Zayn it would happen, it happened. He became greedy and he was trying to take it all at once. He quickened his pace drastically.

"Oh my... Harry. That's- that's good."

Harry smirked. "It's a good thing you like it because I'm going to fuck you like this. Only harder."

He closed his eyes tightly. "Harry, please... please."

"Please what? Is that you begging for me or telling me it's too much?"

"The first one."

"You're begging for me. What do you want me to do to you then?"

"Oh, stop it. You know what I want."

"But I want to hear you say it."

Zayn could then feel him turning his fingers inside of him. He didn't really want to say it but obviously Harry wasn't going to give it to him until he did. "I- I want you." He mumbled out almost shyly.

"But you have me. You've got my fingers and you seem pretty satisfied with these to me. You're going to have to specify which part of me you want."

Ugh. Seriously? Why was he doing this? Why was he being so difficult at a time like this? "Harry! I swear if you don't put your dick in me right now, I am going to get dressed and leave."

Harry chuckled before taking his fingers out and slapped him on the butt again. "That's my boy. But I know you weren't going anywhere. Pull your knees up on the bed and spread your legs."

At first Zayn had no idea why Harry wanted him this way as he was still bent over, but he found that it was more comfortable than his previous position. Why didn't anybody else ever think of this position before? Why didn't he?

Zayn couldn't see exactly what was going on behind him but he heard the condom packet being ripped open. For a moment, he forgot he was still wearing the skirt until he felt Harry lift it again. He pressed the side of his face into the covers, waiting. How was this going to feel? How was this going to feel to Harry? He wondered that.

Harry slowly pushed himself inside and while Zayn was holding his breath, Harry was releasing his breath loudly and lengthy as if he had been holding it for minutes. He didn't even bother to ask Zayn if he was okay bottoming out. He just did it and there was a squeal that came from Zayn that he hadn't heard in a while. Most women he was with didn't react in the way Zayn did. And he always believed it was because he slept with women that slept around more often. He liked having someone who hadn't been this intimate with anyone else in a long time. He didn't know what he was missing.

He wasted no time moving and when he did, he started at a slightly medium pace. "You look so good from here." He said as he gripped his hips and he couldn't believe he didn't give in a long time ago.

"You feel good from here."

Harry chuckled. It was so like Zayn to say that. But it was even hotter when he could hear the strain and cracks in his voice from the pleasure he was already feeling.

Looking down at Zayn with his face on the bed and back end in the air, only intensified his want for him. Why did he have to be so greedy? Why did he always want everything now? Maybe he should work on that. But not right now. Right now he couldn't help but be Harry. He wanted it all. "Can I go faster, baby?" He asked.

Zayn nodded, already feeling little pulls in his stomach.

So faster he did go and after that, there really wasn't much talking anymore along the lines of real conversation. Just the sound of skin on skin and muffled moans and cries. Harry did curse a couple times but that was pretty much it. Zayn was the more vocal one.

Maybe they could have gone longer than eight minutes... maybe. But Harry made that impossible. Because he was penetrating Zayn with speeds and at angles that made it too hard to resist. And Harry knew that. He knew that because the same thing was happening to him too. Even thought he didn't know how Zayn felt about being touched, he still tucked his hand under Zayn's body, under his skirt and wrapped it firmly around his dick.

"I'm gonna cum any second but this can't be over until you cum too."

That really surprised Zayn. Because there were times- disappointing times where his partner came and he didn't. He recalled how used that made him feel afterwards. But this made him feel so special.

He inhaled deeply when Harry's hand began to move and he closed his eyes. However, his hand couldn't even work him ten seconds before Zayn came on the bed. Which meant that the sex alone was so good and so pleasurable that he probably didn't even need Harry's hand for assistance. He moaned out loudly and Harry, fully satisfied with what he had done, took his hand away and thrust hard into him some more.

Not long after, Harry came too, the condom doing its job and keeping him from leaving a mess inside of Zayn. He slowly grinded out his high but looked down to see Zayn still shaking from muscle spasms due to his own orgasm. Zayn could have sworn he saw Buddy walk pass the bed out of the corner of his eyes and any other time, he would be so embarrassed that somebody's pet was witnessing this. But he was too busy in his intense climax to worry about him right now.

His face was buried into bed when Harry slipped out of him. "It's okay baby." He heard in Harry's breathy tone. Then he felt gentle kisses up and down his spine. "Are you okay, Zayn?"

He nodded with a sappy smile on his face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm more than okay."

"Good." He continued giving him back kisses until Zayn turned over and faced upward.

"Was that my reward? Getting to feel like this, was that it?"

Harry smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Well fucked." He admitted.

"And you look it."

Zayn put his hands over his eyes almost as if he was embarrassed but removed them when Harry started taking his skirt off. Once it was off, Harry tossed onto the area rug with the other stuff.

Harry peeled back the covers on what was normally his side of the bed. "Here. Why don't you get under them and lie down."

"Are you lying with me?"

"Of course I am."

He took off the condom he was wearing, tied it and tossed it in a little wicker trashcan next to his bed. Instead of getting in the bed right away, he went to the bathroom. Zayn heard the water run for a bit but Harry came back still naked and Zayn guessed that he had cleaned himself off a bit. His hair wasn't in a bun anymore though. He turned off every light in the room and after safely dodging the pile of dirty things in the middle of the floor, he climbed into bed beside Zayn.

Zayn was the big spoon as he leaned over and wrapped his arm around Harry. "Oh no."

"What?"

"We left the to-go boxes in the car."

"Ah, we did. But I don't feel like climbing out of bed to get them now."

"Me either. Which means the whole car is going to smell like French fries in the morning." Zayn laughed.

"Goodness."

He kissed Harry's chest and caused little vibrations there from his closed mouth giggles.

"I'm not sleepy yet? You?" Harry asked.

"Nope. But I know it will hit me like a truck soon. It always does."

"We'll talk until one of us falls asleep then, maybe?"

"Mhm. Or snog."

"How about both?"

Zayn weakly bit as his lip and smiled down at his dark figure. He hadn't been with anyone in such a long time who didn't try to go right to sleep after sex. This was one of the little things he was often denied of when he was with his ex and the occasional one night stand. But now with Harry, he surprisingly had it; was offered it, even.

Suddenly, they felt a weight on their legs and Zayn jumped.

Harry chuckled. "That's just Buddy."

Zayn paused. "Buddy? So... he's in the bed? With me here? Like, he's actually in the bed... and standing on my legs? He's touching me without being forced to?"

"Yes. Why so surprised?"

"I think you know why I'm surprised. Sometimes I think he still hates me."

"Down boy. Off the bed. It's just me and Zayn tonight."

They heard a slight thump on the floor where Buddy had jumped off the bed and Harry turned his attention to what Zayn had just said.

"Buddy hates no one. He's just cautious. But I can tell he has gotten so used to you coming here and spending the night. Whenever you're not here, he sleeps in the bed with me most nights. I think he's starting to realize that you're going to be coming around and staying over more often and he realizes that by constantly hiding, he's only depriving himself."

"You think he also senses how close we are now though? That maybe he finally knows I'm not here to do harm to either of you?"

"Sure. And also you give him his cat treats every now and then and you brushed him once when I was holding him. So I think he knows by now. It's just taking him a lot longer to accept it."

"Well we'll see if this lasts or if he just did that for tonight. This could only be a short term thing."

"Never know. But we'll see." He reached over to Zayn and placed his hand on his hipbone. "So what's the deal here? Are you going to snog me now?"

"What? Is that what you want?"

"That's always going to be something I want from you. Not much of a shock there."

Zayn hummed and reached up toward his face. When his palm rested against the side of his cheek, he felt over his lips to locate them. When he did, he leaned upward and kissed him deeply and longingly. The hand that Harry curved around his neck was enough to tell him Harry didn't want it any other way.

And so that was the way it was. A night of conversation, kisses and cuddles. A night spent in the dark with two people who cared about each other until sleep overtook them and left them with only the thought of waking up next to each other.

➡➡➡➡➡

Except that was clearly not what happened. When Zayn woke up, it was somewhere close to one o'clock and Harry was not there. He panicked. He was supposed to be at work today. He had a company meeting. He looked off to where Harry had been sleeping last night. His cellphone was on the pillow and there was a note next to it. He read it.

_Apparently, you left your phone in the car last night too. Also, by the time you wake, Marie should be there. Ask her for anything you need. She will tend to your needs and make you breakfast if you're hungry. The house is yours for the day._

He sighed. So Harry had been out to the car. Which means he woke up and went to work and left him in bed. He frowned and picked up the phone. Was Harry happy about that? He dialed Harry's number and waited for him to answer. He did soon after.

"You have your phone, I see."

"Harry... Where are you?"

"I'm at work."

_As expected._

"Why didn't you wake me? I was supposed to come in today."

"I know."

"So why didn't you wake me?"

"You were obviously tired."

He sighed. "Yes, but I'm always tired. So that's no excuse. You had an important meeting today that I missed. I shouldn't get special treatment just because we're dating."

"It isn't special treatment. I nearly forgot to get up myself since I didn't set an alarm last night. But I turned over and realized I needed to get up. So I did and just decided not to wake you in the process. I don't think that's such a bad thing to let you have your beauty rest."

"Ugh." He groaned out, deciding to ignore that. It was clearly special treatment no matter how many charming words Harry tried to deny it in. "How was the meeting?"

"Good so far. I'm actually having lunch in my office right now. I was really late getting in this morning, so likewise the meeting started late. We'll finish the second half at one o'clock."

"Oh. So I'm disturbing your lunch?"

"Not really. I'm just snacking on pretzels and eating yogurt." Harry then chuckled lightly. "Speaking of food, you were right."

"About what?"

"The whole car smelling like French fries. When I first opened the door, it was all I could smell. I threw them away but it was too late. I had to ride with the windows down to kind of air it out some."

Zayn laughed. "Does your suit smell like French fries now?"

"No, I escaped that, luckily. Or at least I think I did. If I didn't, hopefully the cologne will do its job."

Zayn smiled, feeling somehow endeared to him from this conversation. Talking like this was something Harry rarely did but he liked it because it reinforced the fact that despite how much money Harry had, he was still just a normal human being.

"What are you doing?"

"I just woke up. And now I'm about to get out of bed and shower."

"Oh. Marie should already be there by now in case you didn't know and she knows you're there too. If you're hungry for something to eat, tell her and she'll be happy to make it."

"Okay."

Harry then sighed disappointingly. "I really wanted to make today special though. I wanted to be there when you woke up. But I guess things didn't work out last night."

"It's okay. Sometimes things are better when they're not planned out anyway."

"Sure. But I'm still a man of order even when it comes to that. We can always try it another time."

"Yeah." But he couldn't help but be somewhat apprehensive about anything occurring too soon. He was really feeling the after affects of last nights events and wondered if he bit off more than he could chew with taking Harry so hard. Not that he didn't like the way he felt before, during and immediately after though.

There was a break of silence and Harry gasped. "I have to go, Zayn. Somebody's knocking on my door and I've only got fifteen minutes before the meeting resumes. I'll call you when I'm on my way home. You will be there, right?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay. Good. Don't. Miss you."

He paused, hating that he'd just awaken from sleep and was already blushing over this man's words. That was something Harry just did not say. "Miss you too. Bye."

When the line disconnected, he smiled and put the phone on the bed. He turned to get up out of bed but as he put his phone down and reached for the covers to throw them off, in walked Marie with a small basket of clothes. He froze and so did she.

"Mr. Malik." She said. "I had no idea you were awake. You were sleeping so peacefully earlier and I slipped in here to get the laundry done since Mr. Styles asked me to do it. I usually have a routine to get this done at an earlier time than this so his guests have clean clothes to... Oh dear. What am even I saying? Forgive me."

She'd stopped herself mid speech but Zayn already knew what she was going to say. She was going to say that she usually washed the clothes before Harry's guests woke up, so they'd have clean clothes to go home in. But it didn't bother him as much as she thought. "It's okay."

She nervously went over to the couch and sat the basket down there. After a couple glances around the room, Zayn realized that the clothes that were on the floor and on the nightstand had been removed. They must have been in the laundry in the basket.

"Your wig is over there on the dresser in case you were wondering. But I'll just sit the laundry here and after you've cleaned up, I'll take care of it. For now I'll make something for you to eat so it'll be ready when you come out. Anything you want for lunch in particular? Or maybe even breakfast for lunch. Pancakes, eggs and turkey bacon sound good?"

Zayn smiled at that idea but shook his head. "Nothing too heavy. Just a few pieces of fruit, a small bowl of oatmeal and a couple slices of cheese please."

She returned his gesture. "Yes sir. Right away." As she left the room, she closed the door behind her. He sat up on the edge of the bed and felt like he could faint from the pain in his ass. Maybe next time he might suggest more lube or something or perhaps more time for fingering would be nice. Anything that would help minimize this. His phone buzzed on the bed and he reached back to get it, expecting for that to be Harry. But when he saw the screen, he realized it wasn't Harry at all.

**If ur at work now, sorry I disturbed you. Pls forgive me but I need u to at least check in u know before u go disappearing w him. Whether I like him now or not. Anyways, I'm gonna make dinner tonight if ur coming home. R u?**

Zayn gasped and suddenly his mind was going in and out of focus. That's right. He never told Niall he wasn't coming home last night. Of course he knew he didn't wait up for him but what does he say to that? What does he say for being so inconsiderate to him?

_Niall I am so sorry. I should have told you. I'm a terrible friend._

But before he could press send for that text, another one from Niall came in.

**And u don't have to explain urself or apologize to me. It's okay. I still love u the same. xx**

Zayn deleted his last text and typed a new one to send.

**You know? :/ Oh, now I feel really awful. I was in the moment Ni and I forgot. I'm sorry.**

**It's okay. Really. Just tell me if ur staying w him again tonight.**

Zayn was reluctant and felt guilty enough as it was. But he still wasn't sure if he was ready to go home yet. He hadn't seen Harry since he fell asleep next to him. After a night like the one they shared, he wasn't ready to go and he knew by Harry asking him if he would be there when he got back that he wasn't ready for him to go either.

**I don't know. I'll have to see. Do you mind if I do end up wanting to stay one more night with him though? Would you be mad at me if I didn't want to come home tonight?**

Niall's reply came sooner than he expected.

**I know ur asking cause u want to. So stay. See u tomorrow Z. I'm definitely not mad. x**

Zayn lay back on the bed and sadly looked over to Harry's side. Reaching over to where Harry had been lying, he felt over the bedsheets and smiled weakly. He didn't mean anything by these thoughts and they definitely had nothing to do with Niall. But he kind of didn't want to leave here. He liked it here.

Even now, as sore as he was feeling, he wanted to be here under this comforter, in this bed with his legs tangled with Harry's and he wanted to be talking to him about the most trivial things they could think of. Because nothing in the world could be better than the feelings he got from that and nothing could ever match it. He was sure of it.


	20. 20

Niall walked in the house after ten thirty on Wednesday night. "Zayn, guess what?!"

"What?"

"Where are you?!"

"Kitchen!"

Zayn used the rubber brush to butter the rolls he'd just taken out of the oven. Niall came in wearing a huge grin. "I saw her again today."

Zayn was confused. "Who?"

"Gwen."

"Who's Gwen?"

"The girl we met at the mart that time. The one that you got me to talk to."

Zayn nodded. "Oh yeah. What about her?"

"She came in the store today and we talked again. And guess what else happened?"

"What?"

"After a short while, I could kinda tell she was still feeling me. So I finally decided to stop being a chicken and just go for it. It turned out great because now we've exchanged numbers and I'm supposed to be taking her on a date."

Zayn stopped buttering the rolls. "What? Really? That's... That's great."

"I know!" Niall was so excited, he was bouncing as he talked. Zayn hadn't seen him that excited in a while. But he deserved to be. Growing up, Niall was always afraid to talk to girls and even now, he was. But he actually mustered up the courage to ask her on a date. That was big.

"I'm so happy for you. Do you know where you're taking her and when?"

"No. But we agreed that I'd call tomorrow and set up a time and date. Can you believe it though? I might have a girlfriend. I mean, I'm twenty nine. So it's about time, right?"

"Well..." Zayn said skeptically and he went back to buttering the rolls. "There's nothing wrong with being single at twenty nine. But I'm still happy that you're happy."

Niall smiled big. "That's true. Thanks. But even if I'm getting ahead of myself with this, maybe I won't be so lonely after all when you and Harry get married."

Zayn raised his brow. "Yeah right. Getting married is so far off from my mind right now. And getting married to Harry is even farther."

"Well, right now. Duh. But who knows what could happen years from now."

Just then, his phone rang and Zayn was glad of that because it meant he didn't have to be forced to entertain that thought any longer. He picked his phone up from the counter and looked at it. As if right on cue, it was Harry calling. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Zayn!"

He became more attentive at the sound of his voice. Harry didn't sound like his happy cheery, calm and confident self. He sounded frantic. "Harry? Are you crying? What's wrong, babe?"

"It happened Zayn. It happened! I can't believe it."

"What do you mean? What happened? Tell me what's wrong."

"Mum! She's gone! She died! She died.... She- she died. Mum's gone. She died."

Zayn's heart immediately filled with overwhelming sadness as Harry kept repeating those words into the phone. He tried to stay calm but the muscles in the back of his throat were tightening from the sudden anxiety he was feeling. "Where are you?"

"I'm getting ready to leave. I have to go to the hospital. I have to go see her one last time."

"Okay, okay. But drive safely, please. Don't hurt yourself."

"Are you coming to the hospital?"

He nodded even though Harry couldn't see. "Of course I'm coming. I'll be there in forty minutes or less."

Harry still cried.

"Did you hear me?" Zayn asked.

"I heard you."

"Okay. Drive safely."

Again, Harry didn't say anything but Zayn realized he was probably trying to take in so much right now as it was and couldn't really concentrate on everything he was telling him right now. "Okay. I'm hanging up now. I'll see you when I get to the hospital."

Zayn hung up and when the call officially ended, Zayn looked up at Niall sadly. "Harry's mum just died, Ni."

Niall gasped but he already had a feeling something like that happened when he saw of the expressions on Zayn's face and also from the things he was saying on the phone. Niall pulled his friend into a hug and Zayn willingly cried on him. Anne was such a sweet person. She didn't deserve to die. And no matter what people thought about Harry, he didn't deserve to lose his mother either. After five minutes or so, Zayn finally just had to pull away.

"Thanks Ni. But I have to get dressed." He quickly went and put on jeans, a T-shirt and tennis shoes and grabbed his keys. "Dinner's ready. I just finished the rolls. So please eat. Whatever you don't eat, put away. If I come home tomorrow, it'll be late."

"Z. I think you should stay as long as Harry wants you to." Niall said. "If that so happens to be late tomorrow, then fine. But Harry can come first and I'm okay with that. I'll be fine here."

Zayn smiled sadly in his direction. That's why he loved him so much. Niall always understood. "Okay. I'll call tomorrow for sure though."

"I'll look for it."

He hurried out of the house and got in the car. At first, he was going to speed to the hospital just to get there as fast as he could. But then he remembered that he told Harry to drive safely and if he didn't heed his own warning and something happened to him, Harry would end up worse than he already was. But he didn't want that. He wanted to be there to comfort him.

Forty minutes later, he reached the hospital and after parking in one of the lots, he rushed inside. After taking the elevator up to Anne's floor, he found the room he remembered her to be in. He knocked on the door before opening it and entering.

Right away, the first person he saw was Anne and he couldn't help but quickly look away. Although she just looked like she was sleeping, he knew that she wasn't and the thought of looking at a dead body made him feel dark and empty. Harry met him before he could walk halfway in the room and he threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Zayn. I can't believe it. They said five months but she died in three. That's not fair!" He wailed.

Zayn knew the doctor's actual words were "five months  _at the most"_  but he didn't have a heart to correct him on that now. So he just rubbed his back and said "I know. It isn't."

Harry could hardly cry on him long enough when Zayn heard someone else in the room. He finally looked toward the bed and noticed Gemma was sitting in the chair next the bed. Seeing her there, alone and crying silently brought tears back to his own eyes again. In that moment he realized these two lost their mother tonight. They lost the only thing that was occasionally bringing them together. What were they going to do without Anne there? What did that mean for Harry and Gemma now?

Did that mean the end of all things between he and his sister? Probably. But he didn't want to assume anything either. So he pushed those thoughts from his mind and focused on the thought that he couldn't let Gemma cry alone.

"Gemma."

She looked up at him with watery eyes. "Hm?"

"It'll be alright. Come here."

He held his hand out to her but she looked at him skeptically.

"Hey, you don't have to cry alone. It's a rough time and you both need each other right now. So come on. Don't worry." He waved her over once more and this time she slowly began to get up. She made her way over to them and put an arm around Harry and Zayn figured this might have been what she needed because she broke down even harder.

Zayn put an arm around her too and pulled her closer to him. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling that wave of anxiety come back again.  _Don't panic or they'll panic_  he told himself. So he tried to say anything that could make things better. "It's going to be okay." He told them as he rubbed soothing circles over their backs. "It's going to be alright. It will."

No, he definitely wasn't positive of anything he was saying right now. In fact, he was more unsure than ever. But he did hope that if he said it enough times that maybe all of them might start to believe it. Including himself.

➡➡➡➡➡

"Thank you very much, Tina. Does anyone else have anything they would like to say about our dear friend Anne?"

When that question was asked, Harry squeezed Zayn's hand and let out a whimper. Two other people had been up to speak about Anne and Zayn was sure Harry wanted to say something about his mother too. He also knew he was nervous about it. But he didn't want him to be. "If you want to, go ahead. Just say whatever comes to your heart. There are no perfect words." He whispered.

"Anybody, or shall we proceed?"

Harry let go of Zayn's hand and slowly stood up . "I'd... I'd like to speak. I have something I want to say."

"Please. Come up then."

Hesitantly, he made his way up to the podium and looked out at the front row where his family was sitting. Gemma was sat on the right side of his empty chair. Zayn was sat on the opposite side. Yes, only the family was supposed to be on the front row for Anne's memorial. But Harry had been adamant about having Zayn there next to him and Gemma didn't argue. He was glad for that because he was too nervous to look out at every one else and having them there gave him someone to look at.

"Wow. When I see all of you here, I can't help but think that mum certainly did know a lot of people." He began. "But those same people only ever saw one side of her. They didn't get to see the things that Gemma and I saw. Yes, I know that she wasn't perfect and yes, I know that there are things that mum could have done differently that may have worked out better for us..."

He choked up as he looked in Gemma's direction and saw her nodding. "But there are still many things I wouldn't ever change. She was beautiful, strong, brilliant, smart and such a hard worker. She was a great mother who taught her children and took care of her family and even when we disappointed her, she loved us just as she always had right up to her death just like a loving parent is supposed to do. She set a great example for women and little girls all over. She did everything, really. She was a hero."

He covered his eyes and began to cry at the podium.

"I don't... I don't know why it seems like all the good people always go first or why illnesses like cancer always finds them first. But if keeping her around longer means that she looses all those great qualities about her, I'd give her up in a heartbeat. I'd rather she be remembered for how great she was than be known as a terrible person. I'm going to miss her terribly but I know that I can't change it and that life goes on. Her death teaches me so many things and I mean more than just that life is short. So I'm going to try my best to use it for good. She will never be forgotten. Her deeds will never go unremembered. I love you mum. We all do."

With those words, he left the podium and returned to his seat. Zayn was in tears too but he still let Harry know how he felt. "I'm proud of you."

Hearing the invitation for someone to come up and speak again, Harry grasped his hand and pulled it over into his lap. "Only because of you." He said and he kissed his hand tenderly. "Thank you."

Gemma looked down in her lap and wiped her eyes. When Harry saw that, he reached over and took her hand too. Right away, Zayn kept getting the idea that Harry was actually thinking about his sister when he mentioned using Anne's death for good. Maybe he was wrong because there was always that possibility. But he still hoped that's what he meant by that. Not just for the sake of their relationship, but the sake of Harry's happiness too.

*

*

*

Later that evening, people had gathered in Harry's home for something to eat. Since Anne had known way too many people- and also since he didn't want to be bothered with too many people in his home- most people who were at Anne's memorial weren't allowed to attend. Just a select amount of people were invited and they sat at tables set up on the concrete pavement in the backyard.

Zayn wished Harry had stayed around to be comforted by friends but he didn't want to talk to anybody and claimed that he didn't  _"know them well enough to want that"_. Louis and Liam were invited but he didn't even want to talk to them. Although Marie hurt from not knowing his mother was ever sick until now that she had died, she offered her comfort as well. Still, Harry had secluded himself in his bedroom and requested that no one other than Zayn and Gemma be let in if they wanted to see him. As he asked, he got what he wanted.

Zayn expected the atmosphere to be a bit dreary to match the occasion, but it wasn't. People spent a lot of time sharing the funny lighthearted stories about Anne and some even passed around pictures they'd taken of her over the years. It was all great ways of coping but Zayn couldn't help but look wishfully at the empty seat next to him that belonged to Harry. He should be here with his friends and family. He should be here talking to Gemma and getting the encouragement to keep on. Should he go talk to him and try to get him to come out one last time? Will he be upset at him? Maybe. But getting him out here would be good for him.

He got up out of the chair and weaved through the tables and toward the back door. As he opened it, someone came out. It was a woman who looked double digits older than him and she gasped when she recognized him.

"I'm so glad I ran into you. I've been meaning to talk to you. I was going to wait till later but I guess now that we're out of earshot, we can talk."

Zayn smiled. "Come on in then, let's go in the kitchen where we can talk privately."

She turned back inside the house and they made their way to the kitchen. Zayn grabbed one of the croissants from the trays and sat up on one of the stools. The woman stayed standing but sat her purse on the counter. "My name is Gloria. Yours?"

"Call me Veronica."

"It's really good meeting you, Veronica. I saw you down front with Harry at the memorial. What is your relation to him?"

"His boyfriend. Why?"

She smiled brightly. "Ah lovely. I figured so. You held his hand as you walked in and out of the venue. Cute couple I might add."

"Thanks." He said before biting the bread.

"Anyway. So I know you still don't really know who I am. But Anne was a good friend of mine. I've known her for years. Since Harry was a preteen. But my relationship with her isn't why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to talk to you because you caught my eye. You're so striking."

Zayn was confused. "What?" He questioned with a mouth full of croissant.

"Look at you." She said standing back to admire him. "You are one beautiful human being and you seem like you'd be interesting to get to know and fun to work with as a model. Just the kind of person I was hoping for."

He chewed and swallowed his food. "Um... Model?"

"Yes. First, I don't want to assume anything. How do you identify yourself? What gender do you prefer?"

"Male. I'm always male."

She smiled. "Wow. And you're one gorgeous man, Veronica." And your outfit. Just a simple but pretty back dress and the veil over your eyes is lovely. Such great taste for fashion."

Zayn raised his brow. "Uh... Who are you exactly? Because I'm not really sure why I interest you this much."

She chuckled. "Oh. My name is Gloria Lansing. Have you ever heard of Gloria Mag?"

Zayn nodded. "The magazine company."

"Yes. Right. My husband started that company years ago when we first married. He lovingly named it after me of course and now I help him run it. I've been looking for someone interesting and captivating to go on and in our next issue. Or if not the next one, one of our upcoming ones. It will be a couple shoot mainly because of Harry. But with you and how I see you, I'd like to do an extra piece on you and maybe call that one a special edition. Do you think you'll be interested in something like that?"

"Interesting? We're an interesting couple?"

"Well yes. Look at yourselves. Gloria Mag is all about business. We're famous for often featuring little small time business owners like little bakeries and even artists who work from home. It's what inspires other business owners to take the leap. But every now and then, we feature one of the big boys just to remind people of where they could be with continuous hard work."

"Big boys?"

"When I say that, I mean those who are extremely successful, affluent and important to the city. And not to mention, you two are filthy rich and new business owners love to read about that because they can see the opportunities they can have to be where you two are."

Zayn put his hand out to her. "Well, not so fast. I'm not the one who's rich. Harry is. I just work for him."

"Work for him? I thought you were his boyfriend?"

"I am. But I work for him too. I'm his assistant at the company. That's how I met him."

"So you work with him as in along side him and not necessarily under him."

"Right..."

She gasped and seemed even happier than before. "Oh, this is beautiful! I can see the title of the article now. 'CEO Harry Styles and Boyfriend Veronica'... Last name?"

"Malik."

"Yes. 'CEO Harry Styles and Boyfriend Veronica Malik Manage Company and Relationship'. Well hopefully something better than that. But that's the gist. What do you say?"

Zayn looked at the bread in his hand. "That sounds nice, honestly Gloria. But it's not even my company so I feel uncomfortable about making any kind of decision like that... I think it might be better for you to talk to Harry about it first. I'm sorry."

She nodded. "That's fine. I have his number. I'll call another time."

"Should I tell him to expect your call in the future then?"

Gloria took her purse from the counter. "No. Don't bother him with it now. I'll call him in a couple weeks or so. In the meantime, you think about it okay?"

"I will."

"Alright. Nice talking to you." She pat Zayn's leg and went out of the kitchen.

He sighed and broke the bread with two hands before taking a bite from one of the pieces. A couple shoot for a business magazine? She really offered him that. He had to admit that that did sound cool and opportunistic. But he felt it wasn't his place to make that kind of decision. Something like that would be up to Harry.

 _Harry_.

He remembered that he was supposed to go check on him before Gloria stopped him. He tossed the croissant in the trash and made his way through the house. When he reached Harry's bedroom, the door was closed so he knocked three times and opened the door. Harry wasn't even looking in his direction. Instead, he was lying on the couch and looking out the huge window.

"Harry."

No answer, but Zayn walked over to him anyway. "How you feeling?"

He shook his head but didn't open his mouth. So Zayn knelt down beside him and put his hand on his forehead so that he could push his fingertips through his hair. "Did Marie bring you food?"

"No. I told her I didn't want to eat. I'm not hungry."

"I know. But you've barely eaten over the past four days. You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry." He repeated.

"But I want you to eat."

Harry turned his head and faced him with a defeated expression. He wanted Zayn to get what he wanted. "Maybe... Maybe just a little then. Nothing heavy."

He smiled. "I'll go fix it for you."

He reached out and touched Zayn's shoulder before he could get up. "Zayn."

"Hm?"

He started to cry again and Zayn resumed running his fingers through his hair. "Not yet."

"Not yet, what?"

"Don't leave yet. Not yet."

Zayn chewed nervously at his bottom lip. He was going to try to get him to eat and then convince him to go be outside with every one else. But that obviously wasn't going to happen now and he wasn't sure why he even thought it would work in the first place. "Okay. I'll wait."

When Harry scooted closer to the back of the couch and pat the open space, Zayn knew he was making room for him to lie down with him. So he took off his shoes and veil and he lay down up against him, careful not to fall to the floor. Zayn stayed there for a while and Harry had actually fallen asleep before he could eat anything. But Zayn understood why because he hadn't gotten much sleep over the past four days since his mother died. He had tossed and turned a lot and woke Zayn from sleep because of it.

Zayn was back into the crowd in time to tell everyone goodbye. They expressed their deepest sympathies to him for Harry before leaving out and some even left little cards and tiny gifts out on a table outside. Zayn never saw gifts being given at a funeral reception even if they were just small things. But he guessed that was what these wealthy and well-to-do kind of people did.

The last to leave was Gemma. But she stopped in the foyer to talk to Zayn briefly. He was surprised by that because she'd been very unpredictable since Anne died. The whole time they were planning Anne's funeral she agreed with Harry just to keep from holding too much of a conversation with him. But then other times she would check in on him as she was now. Zayn kept getting the feeling that she wanted to care but she couldn't bring herself to get out of the habit of resenting him since she had done it for over a decade.

"Is Harry alright?" She asked as she put on her sweater.

"I'm not sure. I left him sleeping in the room about an hour ago. But you're welcome to go talk to him."

"No." She quickly refused. "It's fine. I need to get back home and get some rest. I've already contacted the lawyers so the process of executing everything in the will can start. But I won't be there for that. They know I don't want anything. It's to be given to mum's select charities instead."

Zayn had no idea what she was referring to exactly since he hadn't read the will or worried about what it said. But he still smiled and nodded as if he knew.

"Anyway, it's good that you'll here to take care of Harry. He's going to need that. Even though he got older and busy and saw her less and less over the years, he was always closer to her than I was. So I know he's taking it hard."

He was slightly confused by the way she was talking. "So you don't want to at least talk to him before you leave?"

"No, no. I'd rather not. I can't do anything more than you can." She pulled at her sweater. "You'll be good for him."

Zayn folded his arms as he looked questionably at her. "Gemma, you sound like you don't plan on seeing Harry again after this. That's not what you're doing, are you?"

She was quiet and looked down toward her shoes as if he had caught her red-handed.

Zayn gasped quietly. "Why would you want to do that to Harry? He loves you. And you're family."

She shook her head. "No, we're not family. We never were what a real family is supposed to be. You don't know anything Veronica. You think you do but you don't know Harry like you think. I was treated like an outcast and I had things so much harder as I was growing up and it was all his fault. All of it. It'll be good to get away from this and start fresh."

Zayn thought back to when Harry broke down to him in the car that evening. All his fault? What was she talking about? Harry told him what happened and it had nothing to do with himself. Even more so, he talked to Anne before she died and she admitted the fault was hers. Why was gemma so bent on wanting to hate her brother?

"I don't like what you're doing." Zayn said, feeling a need to defend Harry.

"What am I doing?"

"You're trying to make Harry feel guilty and I'm not going to let you do that. I might not know every single thing that's happened between you, Harry and Anne, but I know the important parts of it and I know that you're stretching the truth a little too much for my liking."

"Like I said. You don't know anything." She reached for the door handle but Zayn stopped her with three words.

"You're still wrong."

She faced him, not hiding how offended she was in her facial expression. "Who do you think you are to be telling me I'm wrong when you're just Harry Styles' new boyfriend? You didn't grow up with us. You don't have a place to speak."

"Listen, you can play victim all you want but I know the truth and so do you. Harry doesn't deserve to be treated the way you have treated him. It's not his fault that he actually liked doing what his mother liked and you didn't. It's yours. You picked your interest just like he did and you can't be angry that he shared his mother's interest and passion."

"See I knew you had no fucking clue what I was talking about. That's not even what it's about."

"Oh, I know it's about the way you were treated, Gemma. But you fault him for following in his mother's footsteps as the reason you were treated differently and that isn't the reason. I talked to Anne privately before she died and she decided to tell me how she felt because she couldn't bring herself to admit it to you and Harry. She blamed herself. She was aware of what she did and how she made difference between you two and she regretted it wholeheartedly. But she spent so much time blaming herself for the way that your relationship with your brother turned out."

Gemma started to open her mouth but Zayn wasn't going to let her get a word in until he made his point.

"She spent so much time in her life blaming herself because  _you refused_  to acknowledge who the real wrongdoer was for all his time. You know exactly who's fault it is and you know who the real cause of it is. But you'd rather spend a lifetime trying to make Harry feel guilty than to grow up. You might have a reason and a right to be mad. But you're thirty Gemma. It's time to stop feeling sorry for yourself and learn to put things behind you for a change. If you can't learn to do that, not even in the event of your own mother's death, then it's no longer anyone else who has the problem. It's you."

He shifted his weight to one hip. "And by the way, I may only be "Harry Styles' new boyfriend" for now. But that doesn't mean I will just stand here and let you falsely accuse him of anything either. So go ahead and leave and never come back. Continue choosing to blame him for the way that you've been scarred if you want to. I just hope that you're very happy with yourself every single night you lay your head down to sleep. 'Cause it's a lonely world to disown your family but it's even lonelier to disown someone you know doesn't deserve it."

He kept his stance firm and in place. He could tell that she wanted to say something in return but each time, nothing came out. Finally, after staring angrily at him, she huffed, opened the door and went outside. She slammed the front door closed and Zayn rubbed his eyes with his hands before locking the door behind her. He had always said he never wanted pry. So he couldn't believe he really just did that.

He made his way to the kitchen to find Marie. When he got there, he found her there putting up the clean pots and pans she had just finished washing. It was a good thing everyone had used paper plates or else she would have had so much more to clean.

"The kitchen looks so nice, Marie."

"Thank you. Also, I brought Harry's cards and gifts inside. They're all on the little table as you go out of the back door. So he can always get them when he's ready."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you so much. And Harry really does always appreciate your help around here. So do I whenever I'm here."

"You're both welcome. You know I don't mind, Mr. Malik."

"Yes. I know you don't. But I was coming to tell you that I think you should give yourself a break tomorrow. If you put the dishes up tonight, anything else that needs to be done, I'll do."

"Oh, you don't have to do that. This is my job."

"But I want to. Really. Harry's going to rest in tomorrow so he won't need too much. If he does need anything, I'll take care of it. I promise. You should rest too. And I'm telling you that. I'm not asking."

She smiled and nodded once before going back to what she was doing. "Yes sir."

"Alright, I'm going to check on Harry if you need me. Please tell me when you get ready to leave."

"I will."

He left the kitchen again and went for Harry's room. When he got there, he found that Harry was still sleeping. It was barely after seven o'clock but Zayn figured he'd better get him in the bed. So he lightly shook him awake.

"Harry."

It took him a short moment to stir and wake. "Zayn." He mumbled almost inaudibly. "I dreamed...."

But he ignored him. "Let's get you undressed and in bed so you can be more comfortable."

When Harry sat up on the couch, he helped Harry take off his suit coat, tie and his shirt. Then he stood him up and helped him step out of his pants. Harry could barely stay awake through the whole process and Zayn knew that he was probably exhausted from the constant weeping and from having to face people and plan for his mother's memorial service. He felt sorry for him.

After leading him across the room and to the bed, he made him lie down so he could tuck him under the covers. Harry was still mumbling out words. "Ahm... Got an idea."

"Goodnight, Harry."

"Mum's cancer. Got an idea..."

"Go to sleep, Harry."

He briefly opened his eyes just to see where to grab Zayn and he pulled him onto the bed by his dress. Zayn laughed quietly as he fell on top of him but he scooted beside him so Harry wouldn't be uncomfortable. "A... A dream..." He said one last time and he was off to sleep again.

Whatever it was that Harry was trying to say those words died and were replaced with quiet snores. Zayn just softly smiled in his direction but he frowned when he thought about what just took place in the foyer with Harry's sister. It made him upset all over again.

She was so hurt and angry that she wanted to leave and not allow Harry to see her again without telling him those were her intentions. What kind of sister would do that? Zayn didn't know what it was like to have a sibling, but Niall was like a brother to him. What would he do if Niall left one day and never came back? That would hurt Zayn. He would be miserable. Obviously Gemma knew Harry would be like that too. She wanted him to pay harshly for something he didn't do.

After what happened between them tonight, he wasn't sure if he changed her mind or just made her even more sure of what she wanted to do. But he was glad he at least told her how he felt. He had known Harry long enough to know that the way she was going about things wasn't fair and he wasn't going to allow it to happen to him.

He tucked his hands to his own body and left them there as he gazed over at his boyfriend. He made a promise to Anne that he would try his best to take care of him as long as he was with him. If Gemma still decided to abandon him in this time of need, he was still going to be right here. Zayn will be his family. Zayn will give him what he needed emotionally just as he had done from the day they kissed. If Harry had nobody else, he would always have him. And that wasn't just an empty promise. That was one hundred percent guaranteed.


	21. 21

Zayn was sitting at the kitchen island crunching on cereal when he felt arms wrap around his waist. That scared him so much that he jumped and that caused him to press the wrong button on his phone. The words  _"Game Over"_  flashed across the screen.

"Good morning." Harry said as he pressed his face into Zayn's neck.

"Good morning. You made me lose."

"I'm sorry."

Zayn sat the phone down and picked up his spoon. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm a lot more energized than I expected to be."

"Well, of course. You slept for hours. But you needed it. And I needed it too because you didn't toss and turn and wake me up this time."

Harry smiled a little bit and hugged Zayn tighter. "Sorry about that. But thank you for staying this week. I know that Niall misses you."

"He always misses me but I've talked to him a couple times. It's a shame his boss wouldn't let him off for your mother's memorial service. He wanted to be there though."

"I know. But I'm not the least bit upset at him. There were too many people there to be upset. And you were there so...."

"Yes. I had better be. I didn't have an excuse. You're the boss."

"I am the boss, aren't I baby?"

"Yes, you are." Zayn laughed before scooping up cereal from his bowl. He knew that Harry hadn't magically become completely okay overnight, but hearing him brag about himself was surely a sign that he was feeling much better. He ate that spoonful and Harry finally let go and went around the island to the refrigerator.

"I don't remember how I got in the bed last night, but I do know I had an amazing dream."

Zayn remembered him mumbling something like that yesterday as he was getting him ready for bed last night. "Did you?"

"Yes. It was about mum. Her cancer and everything."

Zayn raised his brow. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I've been doing some thinking. Mostly in the shower this morning but I know what I want to do. I have an idea. And I got it from the dream I had."

"Really? What's your idea?"

Although he took nothing out of it, he closed the refrigerator and leaned on the island. "A cancer foundation. You know research to help find cures. That's what I want to do. I want to use mum's death for good in that way."

Zayn was very surprised by his answer. "Wow. That's great, Harry. That's a wonderful idea."

"You think it'll work though? You think I could successfully pull it off even with everything else I'm already doing?"

"Yes. I think you can be successful at anything you put your mind to. Look at you now. I see no reason for you not to be. And I'm here to support you every step of the way. So you have me if you need me."

Harry slowly nodded. "I do need you. I need you regardless but I know I'm going to need you for this."

Zayn nodded. "Okay. Then you have me. I'm here."

He smiled in satisfaction and rhythmically pat the top of the counter. "Alright. The decision is made and I'm going to do it. I'm going to do it for mum." He went back to the refrigerator and opened the door again. "Did Gemma try to come and say anything to me before she left yesterday?"

Zayn immediately froze. He had a feeling a question like that was coming. Why didn't he prepare an answer for it ahead of time? "No."

Harry stopped what he was doing and looked back at Zayn. He wore a frown. "Not at all?"

"No." Which he wasn't lying. When he asked Gemma if she wanted to see Harry, she said that she didn't.

"Did you at least speak to her though?"

"Yeah, I spoke to her."

"And what did she say?"

He thought carefully about what he should say to that. The last thing he wanted to do was say anything that could potentially break his heart. It had been broken enough over the loss of his mother. "She asked me if you were alright and told me that she was glad I was staying the night because she knew you were taking it hard."

He seemed to be in deep thought. "Did she promise to call or anything, though?"

"No."

"Nothing? That's really all she told you?"

"Pretty much."

"And then she just left?"

"Yes."

After staring into the refrigerator at nothing in particular for a considerable amount of time, he shook his head and closed the door.

"Are you okay?" Zayn asked.

"No. But I need to be alone."

He slowly made his way out of the kitchen and Zayn ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Gemma just did not understand what she was putting him through. No matter what had happened between them, he wanted their relationship to get better. So when he finally found out the truth and what Gemma was planning to do, he was going to be so devastated. Anne's death in itself would make it hard for him. But he didn't need his sister to add to it.

Knowing that Harry had asked to be alone, he got down from the barstool and peeked around the counter into the living room. Harry was sitting on the couch with his head down and his cellphone in his hands. Zayn knew he was about to call his sister. But he also knew she wasn't going to pick up and answer him, which was going to cause the great mood Harry was in at first to vanish. But he couldn't bear to watch the disappointment in his face when that happened. So he sighed and returned to the barstool.

He thought back to Gemma and the things she had said yesterday and he still couldn't believe it. Gemma made it clear that she cared more about the past than her own family. She really would rather Harry suffer more than less. How could Zayn muster up the courage to tell Harry that? He couldn't.  _He wouldn't._  So he'd just have to wait until everything unfolded and then make sure he was there to pick up the pieces.

➡➡➡➡➡

"I can't believe you said his beer was nasty right in front of him." Niall said as he tossed a now empty bag of gummy bears in a nearby trashcan.

"It was an accident. And I'd like to forget it happened."

"Well  _you_ may forget. But if you saw the look on his face, I don't think he'll be forgetting anytime soon."

Zayn sighed. "I know."

Niall laughed but still pat his back. "It's okay. On to the next stand now. And you have a chance to be a lot more considerate this time."

"Yeah." Zayn ran his hand over the top of his hair which was slicked back into a ponytail. He was beginning to regret ever growing his hair out this long. Lately he'd been pondering over the idea that he should go with a buzz cut since he always wore a wig as Veronica anyway. But he didn't want to make that decision just yet.

"That guy looks promising." Niall nodded to a booth. "Might even have great beer, you think?"

"I don't know. But if you want to try his stuff, we'll try his stuff. It's your day. So you make the decisions."

"Let's try it."

They walked over to the stand to greet a man with a thick beard.

"Tell us what you've got for us." Niall said.

The man began to explain what the beer was and where it was brewed but Zayn took one look at the stand and when he noticed there was only dark beer, he no longer cared about what he had to say. After his experience with dark beer when he went to that brewery with Harry, he figured that he just wasn't going to ever like the taste it. So he wasn't going to keep making the same mistake over again.

Niall smacked his lips and nodded when he drank down the sample. "Wow. This is really good. And it's strong just the way I like it. I think I might take a case of this. How much?"

"Seven dollars a case. But if you buy two, I'll give them both to you for twelve."

Niall perked up. "Okay deal." He reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He plucked out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to him. "I'll take two."

The man took his money and gave him his change back. "Will you be taking these with you now?"

"No. I'll be back when I'm ready to leave the festival."

"Okay then, what's your name?"

"Niall Horan. H-O-R-A-N."

The man scribbled the name down on two small pieces of paper. Then he used stickers with the festival logo to stick the notes to two cases of beer. "Alright. I'll hold these two here and you can come by and get them when you're ready."

"Thank you very much."

"No, thank you."

They turned from the booth and Zayn chuckled as they walked on. "I wonder how many people they've gotten with that."

"Gotten with what?"

"When they tell people they can come back at the end of the festival. I wonder how many people did that and forgot what booths they bought beer at."

"How would they forget which booth they've been to?"

"For one, if they get drunk. But also if they go to a lot of different booths and buy beer but don't write it down. I wonder how many people have done that."

"Hm. Me too. But that won't happen to me. Not just because I wont get drunk but because I have you who is a great friend and will remind me."

Zayn smiled. "Yeah, sure. "

"I'll even share the beer with you."

"No thanks. Maybe Gwen would like some." He teased.

Niall cracked a smile but nodded. "Yeah. Maybe I'll take two of each kind and make a six pack out of it. Then I can give it to her the next time I see her. Which I'm hoping is soon."

"Gwen likes beer?"

"Yes, surprisingly everyone is isn't like you Z. We've got a few common interests. Beer is one of them."

Zayn folded his arms. "You know... I would know this if you had told me more about the date than just that you didn't kiss her." Zayn had known that Niall and Gwen went out last Sunday on a date but he didn't know all the details about it. He had only known that Niall didn't kiss her because he told him he didn't.

"Well. Not right now. Talking about it only pushes my hopes up to be disappointed every single time. So I'll wait a few more dates before I get excited. Besides, we're not even dating, really. That was just one date. That's it. I don't want to talk about it anymore for fear I'll jinx it. You want some chilly cheese fries?"

Zayn unfolded his arms at the sound of fries and nacho cheese. "Ooh. Yes. But I'm buying. It's your day."

"Z, just because it's my birthday, that doesn't mean you have to buy everything."

"I'm not buying everything. You're buying your own beer."

Niall frowned. "You bought twenty dollar tickets. You're buying the food and stuff. Plus you bought the cake we're going to eat when we get back home tonight and who knows what gift you bought because you always buy something expensive. That's quite bit."

"Not really. And even if it was, you deserve it, Ni. You're a great friend and I'm lucky to have you. Now come on. Those chilly cheese fries are not going to eat themselves. They're practically calling my name now."

Niall laughed and rubbed his stomach. "Mine too."

➡➡➡➡➡

"Still working?"

"Yes. Still working." Harry was sitting at the end of the couch, still looking down at his laptop.

"Well, stop working and look at me. I have a sexy surprise for you."

He faced upward and when he saw him, his whole expression changed. "Whoa."

"You like it?"

"Do I like it? Hell yes, I like it." He sat the laptop down off to the side on the end table, then pat his lap. "Come sit in daddy's lap."

"Hmm, daddy? I don't think so."

"I am if I say so. Come sit in my lap."

Zayn did smile at that and scooted on the couch in his lap so that he faced him. Harry's hands immediately traveled to his waist. "I don't know why. But I just get so excited when I see you in your underwear."

"Oh, you like it when I'm in my panties?" Zayn teased.

"I love it when you're in your panties. And this. This is new."

"Yes. It is. It's also the first bralette I've ever worn. So you have to treat me right in it if you want me to wear it again."

"Oh, I'm going to treat you right. And then I'm going to buy you more to wear for me." He popped the straps playfully. "At this point, just tell me what you want and you can have it. Anything."

Zayn stopped smiling. "No. That's not what's going to happen in this relationship."

"Why not? I want to."

Zayn looked down but Harry rubbed up his sides.

"Hey. I really like you and I don't get to do this often. If you felt that I was just talking about buying lingerie for you then no, I'm not just talking about that because I think more of you than that. I'm speaking of anything you want. You name it. I'll buy it."

Zayn twisted his mouth sideways. He knew what Harry meant the first time. But it was still exactly what he didn't want. However, Harry thought more of him than just somebody to model lingerie for him. Not that he had ever thought differently, it was just good to hear it coming from a man who only ever had one night stands and never brought an emotional contribution to the relationship. "Well... We'll see. But you're ruining my sexy surprise right now."

"Oh, but you're still plenty sexy." He picked Zayn up a little and then let him fall back on the couch. He hovered over Zayn and loosened his tie until he could take it off and throw it on the floor. "I just ordered the pizza online. And you're really going to make me do something to you before it even gets here."

"You just ordered it online? I thought you were working. Which one is it?"

"Both. Computers have tabs baby. They have tabs."

Zayn laughed and pulled him down to kiss him. Harry did follow his lead, and all the while, Zayn was plucking the buttons to his shirt loose, one by one. He'd almost gotten it unbuttoned all the way when Harry sat up and started to undo the rest himself.

"Is the question  _what are you going to do to me_  or is it  _what do you want me to do to you?"_

Zayn thought for a moment. "When I said I had a sexy surprise for you, I didn't just mean I wanted to be eye candy. I had something in mind to do to you but also something that I wanted you to do to me. So both."

"Oh really? That's interesting. What was it that you had in mind exactly?" He took his shirt all the way off and then stared down at him.

"You have to let me get up. And then I'll show you."

Harry wasn't sure where Zayn was going with this but he was so eager to know. So he stood up off the couch. "Alright, what?"

Zayn stood up too but only for a brief moment because right away, he was sinking to his knees in front of Harry and reaching up for his belt. "I'm inclined to believe you've done this before and that you know what you're doing."

"Done what?"

"I want you to make me choke. I'm feeling so dirty tonight."

Harry looked terrified. "Um, what Zayn? That's a strange request."

Zayn chuckled. "I don't mean with your hands." He looked up at him with a sneaky smile and moved to undo the button and zipper to his pants.

Harry caught on. "Oh... I see. You are feeling dirty, aren't you?"

Zayn pulled his pants down around his ankles and had Harry step out of them. Once Harry's tight fitting underwear were fully exposed, Zayn palmed him over them.

"Right here in the living room, huh?"

"Yes." He started to run his hands over the material and Harry moaned opened mouthed before laughing at the fact that he did moan like that. He didn't intend to.

"If this is where this is going to happen, then I need you to know that you're asking to be fucked over the arm of the couch afterwards."

"Am I?"

"You are."

"Are you gonna pull my hair while you do it?"

"Are you going to pull my underwear down?"

"So that's a yes?"

Harry chuckled but nothing about this was funny to him. He didn't expect Zayn to be so cooperative. Zayn was kind of headstrong sometimes and very assertive. But besides the hand job in the pool that day, whenever it came intimacy, he was patient and submissive. Of course, that's what Harry had always preferred in a sex partner but he didn't expect to like it so much when it came to another man. Plus he was highly turned on by the idea of him on his knees and wanting him to fuck his mouth.

Zayn peeled his underwear down his thighs and all the way down to his ankles. He grabbed hold of his dick and stroked it with the palm of his hand. "Look at you, already. I see I'm not the only one who's turned on."

"Well of course not. When you stood in front of me dressed like this, I didn't have the option  _not_  to be."

"So you're ready?"

"I'm ready when you're ready."

Zayn nodded and then stuck out his tongue so he could lick him. Much like the first time Zayn ever touched him here, his eyes widened in surprise. He figured he should be used to this by now. But why did Zayn's touches sometimes equally scare him as they did turn him on? Harry stood there watching him play around the head with his tongue for a short moment before finally putting him in his mouth.

Harry gasped. This wasn't the first time he did this but it was the first time he did this with Zayn. Why did this look so much hotter than any woman who had ever done it? Was it the lingerie? Was it just the act itself? What was it that made him want this man so much? It was frustrating not being able to find an answer.

Harry had actually zoned out when he felt Zayn push the back of his thighs. He knew what Zayn wanted now. So he parted his legs in a way that would give him better balance and slowly moved his hips. "Let me know when it becomes too much. I don't want to hurt you."

Zayn was looking up at him but Harry would rather not look at him. Not at the beginning of this. So he raised his head up toward the ceiling and focused on the feeling rather than how it looked. Right away, Zayn pushed the back of his thighs again and Harry looked down at him in confusion. That baffled him. How deep did he want it?

Remembering Zayn's choking request earlier, he nervously grasped the back of Zayn's head with his hand. After holding it steady, he patiently began to push his dick in as far has he could get it without hurting him. But just as he moaned at the feeling of it just beginning to slide to the back of Zayn's throat, the doorbell rang.

Harry groaned angrily and pulled out immediately. "The fucking pizza guy." He growled. "And why is he here so early? I just ordered the damn thing."

He scrambled around for his underwear and hurriedly pulled them on. The discomfort he felt from confining his erection made him groan again. After finding his pants and putting them on, he took his wallet from his back pocket.

"Want me stay on my knees like this?" Zayn asked with a smile.

Harry softened. "Oh yes. Don't move. I'll be right back."

He rushed down the hallway and went to the door. After unlocking the door, he swung it open. "That's a very quick arrival for an online delivery-"

He stopped and stared at the person across from him. It wasn't the pizza guy. "Gemma? What are you doing here?"

Suddenly, she leaned forward and she hugged him tightly. He wanted to hug her back. But he was too busy trying to keep his lower half from pressing against her and making this encounter even more awkward.

She finally let go and sighed. "May I... may I come in? I'd like to talk."

He looked back into the house. Now was not a good time. But he couldn't turn her away. Not after he'd worried about her over the past three weeks since she left and wouldn't return his calls. "Uh... Sure. Yes. Come in."

She stepped just inside the door and he was glad that she waited for him before she walked any further in the house.

"Wait here a moment first, please."

"Okay."

He went inside and when he returned to the living room Zayn frowned. "Where's the pizza, babe?"

"That wasn't the pizza man." He whispered and he picked his shirt up from the floor. "That's Gemma. She's here."

"What?!" Zayn whispered frantically and he stood up to his feet. "I have to go change."

"Hold on. She's in the foyer right now and you have to pass her to get to the bedroom. Here, put this on to cover over for now."

Zayn took the shirt from him and quickly slipped into it. "What's she doing here?" He asked as he started to button it up.

"I don't know. But she said she wants to talk. So we'll have to see."

"Oh. Okay. Uh. I'm as ready as I'll be, I guess."

Harry nodded once and went to peek out into the foyer. "Okay Gemma. You can come in now."

After a short moment, Zayn saw her come around the corner in blue jeans and a shirt with a green lipstick stain print on the front. She was skeptical when she saw him. "Oh. Zayn. I'm sorry if I was interrupting something here."

"No. It's fine. I'm so sorry I'm dressed like this. We weren't expecting anyone tonight. Nevertheless, hello Gemma."

She nodded at him but kept her eyes upward. "Hello. I'm actually glad you're here tonight. I'd like to talk to you both. I need to."

Zayn and Harry looked between each other. "Well... Okay."

"We'd like to show ourselves presentable Gemma. This is hardly how we want to talk to you. And we don't want to make you uncomfortable  _or be_  uncomfortable."

She smiled. "Yeah, of course. I'll just wait here. It's no problem." She sat down on the couch and held her purse in her lap.

"Thanks." Harry picked his tie up from the floor and he and Zayn went out into the foyer and down the hallway to his bedroom.

"That is by far the most embarrassing and most awkward thing to ever happen to me." Zayn said when Harry closed the bedroom door. And he began unbuttoning the shirt while harry took off his pants.

"Couldn't be more awkward than me. You were just half naked. Imagine having to keep your boner from pressing against your sister's waist."

"True. But I think you're forgetting I'm also a man who gets boners when I'm turned on. So this is awkward for both of us. And I know that she took one good look at us and knew something had to be happening before she came here. I mean, I just had your dick in my mouth before she walked in the fucking door. Ugh, I've got to go brush my teeth before I go back out there."

Zayn went into the closet and turned on the light but jumped when he saw Buddy lying in the middle of the floor just looking up at him. He didn't even run. "Wow, you hate me. But you'll lie down in the closet with my clothes and refuse to move out of the way? Thanks."

"Buddy doesn't hate you, Zayn. Stop saying that."

"Yeah right." Zayn wasn't convinced. That night when Buddy jumped in the bed with them after they slept together, Zayn thought that was the start of him becoming comfortable with him, though he didn't just go jumping up in his lap or anything. But ever since Harry's mother died, he really kept his distance. Zayn wasn't sure if it was that he sensed something was different with Harry or that having too many people over for the funeral reception stunted his progress.

"Come on. Let's just go out there and see what she has to say. She hasn't answered my calls lately and I want to know if she has anything to say about that. Okay?"

Zayn looked back to see him standing in the closet door. He still hadn't known the truth about what Gemma had said. But Zayn knew if there was anything he deserved to know, it was the truth. "Okay."

They finished changing into more presentable clothing and after Zayn had brushed his teeth, they made their way back to the living room. Gemma put her purse on the floor and sat up straight when she saw them. Harry sat on the couch next to her but Zayn sat in one of the cloth pattered chairs adjacent to them.

"I'm so glad you're here, Zayn." Gemma said. "I had something I wanted to tell both of you."

Harry looked worried. "And what was that?"

She looked hesitant. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? You did nothing wrong."

"Yes I did. You deserved better than what I tried to do to you. Don't tell me that you think that going away was okay to you. Please don't pretend because I know that it hurt you. Or else you wouldn't have called me so many times."

"Yes, I called you. You left without a goodbye after mum's funeral and so I was trying to reach you. I do have to admit that I'm a little hurt that you did receive those calls and ignored them but I guess all is well now that you've come to see me."

She looked curiously at him. "All is well? I'm confused. You're just going to forgive me?"

"For a few missed calls? Yes, I forgive you."

She took a deep breath, now finally understanding what was going on. "Oh. I guess Zayn didn't tell you then."

"Tell me what?"

Zayn sighed and looked down in his lap when Harry looked back at him. This was the last thing he wanted on a night like this. "I... I didn't say anything because I didn't want to see you get hurt. You had just lost your mum and I figured it... I figured that was enough."

Harry didn't like the feeling of being out of the loop. So he stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "Alright. One of you better speak up right now. I really don't want to be angry at either of you but I feel like I'm about to be."

Gemma quickly spoke up, tears seemingly beginning to come out of nowhere. "If you're going to be angry at anyone, then be angry at me. Zayn was just trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"Me. I was going to leave, Harry. After mum's funeral, I had plans not to see you again. My intentions were to live life like I didn't have anymore family."

Harry's whole demeanor changed. "What? Why would you want to do that?"

"I wanted to forget, okay? I was so upset. I mean look at you. Look at where you live. Look at the cars you drive, the job you have. Look at who you have that's so willing to protect you from getting hurt. You have everything. You always get everything you want."

"That's not true, Gem."

"It is true. Don't deny it."

He looked at his feet and didn't say anything.

"I guess for a change I just wanted you to  _not_  get what you wanted. I wanted you to suffer for once in your life. I wanted you to know what it felt like to be left out, to not be put first. I wanted you to pay." She looked down and licked her tears from the corners of her mouth. "Zayn you were right. As I grew up, I kept getting the idea that maybe if Harry hadn't have chosen to do what she wanted, then she wouldn't have treated me differently than him. I just wanted somebody to blame, so I've blamed him for the past fifteen years even when I knew that it wasn't his fault. And I feel like an awful sister for that."

Harry sat back down next to her again. He hated to see his sister crying. "Gemma you're not awful. It was hard for you and I understand that. You just needed to work through it."

"No. Don't try to excuse me for that. Did you know mum blamed herself? She blamed herself for the way our relationship turned out because I was too stubborn to put the past behind me. She died with a regret and it was my fault."

"Gemma-" Zayn tried, but he was interrupted.

"No. I'm not going to let either of you try to excuse me. It's time for me to be honest with Harry and with myself." She stood up and rubbed her hands together nervously. The tears had slowed down significantly now but her voice sounded different because of the crying.

"The truth is I love you as much I loved mum. I always have even when you didn't think I did. When Zayn talked to me that night and told me how he felt, I was upset. I was mad that someone finally had the guts to tell me what I never wanted to hear. But I'm glad he did. It took me a few weeks to work up the courage to come here and say this but I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere. I don't want you to have any regrets. I want you to be happy just like I know that you want me to be happy. Because we are family. You're my little brother and I'm your big sister. And it's about time that I started treating you like one."

Harry slowly stood up from the couch. He wasn't really sure what to say. He didn't want to say the wrong thing. So he just said "Really?"

"Yes. Really. I still don't want any part of this millionaire, computer genius life you have or any of the things that come with it. But I want to be here to support the things that are important to you. I've clearly missed a lot over the past fifteen years. Including the fact that you're lucky enough to have someone like Zayn. He's quite the boyfriend."

Zayn stood up too. "No please. I'm just human."

"But you told the truth. You told me what I needed to hear. Thank you so much."

"Well..." Harry said and he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "He always has spoken his mind all the time. It's what got my attention in the first place. But you're planning on sticking around now. So I assume you'll see that for yourself as time passes."

She smiled and nodded but looked at him in wonder. For the first time since she was a little girl, she was actually able to just see him as someone who had not intended to do her harm. She hadn't been able to do that in a while. Suddenly, as she had done at the front door, she leaned forward and hugged him tightly. But unlike earlier, Harry didn't hesitate. He hugged her back just as tightly.

Zayn was just watching the embrace when he felt someone tug at his shirt and pull him with them. It was none other than Harry and he was pleased to know that Harry even wanted him to be apart of this. When they finally stopped hugging, Harry held his arms out happily.

"So I ordered a cheese pizza, I'd say twenty minutes prior to now. Which means it should be here any minute. Why don't you stay for dinner? Zayn made a salad to go with it earlier so there will be plenty to eat. I'll even open a brand new bottle of wine."

She paused. "Uh. I don't know."

"Oh, it's alright. We really don't mind." Zayn said. "Tonight is a good night. It's a good cause for celebration. And you would kind of have to be here for that."

She answered unsurely. "Well alright then."

Harry perked up. "This is great. How about you have a seat. Take off your shoes. Make yourself comfortable. Watch TV if you want to."

"Well I don't have to do all that-"

"But I want you to." He led her over to the couch and made her sit down. Then he picked the remote control up from the coffee table and put it in her hand. "I mean it. Make yourself comfortable. Zayn and I will go in the kitchen and start getting everything ready."

She couldn't help but laugh. She didn't expect this to come from Harry after all she had done but then again Harry had always been the one to try to right the wrongs over the years. She should have expected this. "Okay."

Harry grinned happily and then dragged Zayn behind him to the kitchen. When they got there, he backed him against the island and pinned him with his arms. "So... The whole time you knew why she wasn't returning my calls and didn't say a word all because you didn't want me to get hurt, huh?"

Zayn shrugged. "Well I... I just did what I thought was best for you."

Harry looked fondly at him. "I didn't expect you to care so much though. Thank you."

"I care very much. And I'm always going to be here when you need me. You don't have to worry."

Harry hummed and leaned forward to peck his lips. Then he whispered. "Does this mean you're not that bothered that she interrupted your sexy surprise?"

"Uhm. I don't know about that. I wanted you bad. And I wasn't completely satisfied with what I got."

"Me either. I still want to bend you over the couch."

"And I still want you to pull my hair."

Harry laughed. "After she leaves?"

"As soon as she leaves."

Harry left him where he was and opened the refrigerator door. "Your wish is my command. You can have anything you desire. Remember?"

Zayn folded his arms and smiled as Harry pulled out the bowl of salad he had made earlier. "Just you."

➡➡➡➡➡

"Thank you very much, Gloria. We look forward to it." Harry said a few days later as he shook Gloria's hand. She had called him up just yesterday and asked him if she could meet him for lunch to talk. But he suggested she come see him in his office instead.

"No. Thank you. I know that it has been tough since your mother died. That's why I opted to give you time. But we can't wait to have you on one of our next issues. We'll talk photoshoots and interviews later in the week, yes?"

"Yes."

She shook Zayn's hand too. "Well Veronica, Harry. I'll see you then. But I will keep in touch until then."

"Alright. We're looking forward to it. Have a good day."

"You too."

Zayn opened the door to Harry's office for her and she thanked him before leaving for the elevators.

Harry sat back down in his chair and smiled. "A couple's shoot. Are you ready?"

Zayn shrugged, deep in thought. "I don't know. Kind of nervous."

"About what?"

"I'm not used to being in front of cameras or having my face put on anything. And plus you know... What other people might think. That I only date you for stuff like this."

Harry frowned. "Come here."

Zayn had stood in front of his desk, but Harry made a hand gesture to show that he wanted him to come around the desk and stand right next to him. So he did. Harry put an arm around his waist and looked up at him.

"First of all, you have me for all the other stuff. No need to be nervous about that. And second of all, fuck them. I think I already said that once before but just in case it wasn't clear, I'm saying it again. I know what and who you are and how you feel about me and that is all that matters. What they say does not. Okay?"

He nodded with a smile but Harry wasn't convinced he really believed that. Sometimes he wondered how Zayn was always so confident in all other areas but always worried about that aspect of their relationship.

Somebody knocked on the door and they both looked up to see Louis in the doorway. Harry took his arm from around Zayn and sat up. "What can I do for you Louis?"

"May I speak to you?"

"Sure."

"Privately?"

Harry sighed. He really didn't want to. But since it was Louis, he felt that he had to. "Sure. We'll talk later, Veronica."

Zayn then excused himself out and closed the door behind him. Louis folded his arms and looked inquisitively at Harry. "How have you been?"

"Fine, thank you for asking."

"That's great. Because Liam and I have been very worried since your mother passed. You never told anyone that your mother was sick and then you just sprang her death on the whole company out of nowhere. We know you've been back for two weeks now but we wanted to give you some space before we said anything."

"We?"

Louis laughed nervously. "Well yeah. He's just working right now."

"As should you."

"I took my lunch."

"Alright. Go on."

He scratched his head and unfolded his arms so he could put his hands in his pockets. "So uhm. We were just wondering, you know, if you wanted to hang out with us. As good friends do. Since you started dating your assistant, you haven't spent much time with us."

Harry smiled. "I know."

"Well you're not forgetting your friends on purpose, are you?"

"Of course not. You're still important to me. I've just been busy. I've got this new product with Kathy and Aaron, remember? But I'm three weeks behind. And that's a big deal, considering I've still got to get to the lab and get the prototype on track. Hopefully we can still make the deadline now."

Louis nodded. "This must be stressing you out to the max, I imagine."

"Not yet."

"But you are a little worried, though right?"

"I suppose."

"Then you ought to help curve those worries with Liam and I. Friends make everything better."

Harry chuckled. "Alright Louis. I see you're not going to give up anytime soon until I say yes. And you keep reminding me that we're friends and I get the notion it's to make me feel guilty for neglecting you. I do think it would be nice to go out with you two again though. What kind of plans were you talking about making?"

"I'm not sure. You pick. This is for you."

Harry chuckled. "Well. I don't give places of recreation much thought nowadays. Perhaps you and Liam could choose and then give me a ring on my cell."

Louis loved the sound of that. "Yes. Perfect. That's what we'll do. Look for my call tonight. I'll set up a time and a date."

Harry nodded. "Alright. I will."

"You're a good friend Harry." He said as he backed up toward the door.

"Yeah. Sure."

"I mean it." As quickly as Louis had come into the office, he left. Instead of going to his own desk though, he slipped into Liam's office and closed the door.

"What do you want, Louis? I'm trying to work."

"I figured it out."

Liam looked up from where he had been writing on paper. "What? Figured what out?"

"How to break Harry and his assistant up."

Liam huffed and gave annoyed look. "Really? His mum just died three weeks ago and you're going to do this? That's low, even for you."

He held his arms out. "Hey, I'm gonna ease my way. Don't worry."

Liam shook his head. "You're cruel. And you're also going to get us fired. So no thank you."

"But I already said we both were concerned and that we were looking to hang out. He already said yes."

Liam's jaw dropped. "What? Why do you always drag me in all of your shit without my permission?"

"Because I'm not going to be the only one benefitting and you know it. Imagine the girls Liam. The girls. We don't get quality ladies anymore. Not without Harry. Plus he always buys the drinks when we go out."

Liam shook his head once again. "I admit I like the ladies and the free drinks. But this is bad. That was over two and a half months ago when you said you'd devise a plan. I don't know about it anymore, man. Harry seems more happier than he's ever been. Look at his attitude and the way he's treating his employees now. Zayn's doing something to him. And I strangely like it."

He sat on the corner of his desk and rolled his eyes. "Zayn's doing something to him alright. He's turning him into a faggot."

"You watch your mouth." Liam said and he didn't even realize he was gritting his teeth. "To claim you're a friend of Harry, you do say some pretty shitty things about the choices he makes."

"Because he makes shitty choices."

"Like in his choice of friends?" Liam started to write something down on the paper in front of him but Louis snatched the pen from him and slammed it on the desk.

"Alright Liam. Let's cut the good guy crap, will you? You know damn well you're in as deep as I am. And you know that you want this as much as I do. You just have a weaker mind and a more leveled conscience. If he finds out I started those rumors about Zayn we'll both be fired, understand what I'm saying? But the only way to keep that from happening is if you stop trying to do the opposite of everything I'm trying to do. We have to stick together on this. Things will be back to normal soon and when there's no more Veronica and Harry, there won't be need to worry about who started those rumors because he'll dislike Zayn as much as we do. Catch my drift?"

Liam only stared at him but Louis took that as his answer.

"Alright. Now I'm going to set up a time and a date for us to hang out with Harry so look for my call tonight. You'd better show up and I suggest you not try to double-cross me. Good talk."

Liam swallowed hard as he watched Louis leave his office and close the door behind him. He didn't even start those rumors. Louis did. But somehow, Louis brought up the fact that they'd  _both_  get fired for it. He didn't know if he was right or not, but he had a feeling Louis was planning to blackmail him with that if things didn't work out. And suddenly, he found himself regretting he ever let Louis talk him into following Harry to that restaurant that day.


	22. 22

"Where did you say you were going again?"

"Some restaurant on the outskirts of downtown. They won't tell me which one exactly. It's supposed to be a surprise to cheer me up."

"To cheer you up, huh?" Zayn was sitting on the edge of the tub, rubbing moisturizer on his legs. He'd just shaved a few minutes ago when he was in the shower.

"Yes. That's what they said. Why?"

"Nothing."

But Harry could hear the hard tone in his voice. He turned from the mirror where he had been getting ready. "I see right through that, Zayn. Why do you seem so bothered about me going out tonight?"

"Look at the time. What are you doing leaving out after nine thirty? This is when you should be coming home, not leaving. There's all sorts of trouble that you're asking to get into."

"Oh, I get it." Harry walked over to him and bent down to level with him. "I know how to behave myself. I'm not going to go out and do anything to hurt you. It's just dinner with friends."

"Yeah, an oddly late dinner with friends."

"Yes, true. It is late. But I've done this many times with them. I know how to handle myself and I am a very responsible man. Plus, Louis and Liam will make sure I stay that way."

Zayn shook his head at that and Harry frowned.

"What? You don't trust me?"

"No. I trust you and I want you to have fun. It's just..." He closed the bottle of moisturizer and sighed. "You're going to be out late tonight. I don't want anything to happen to you. I want you to be careful."

Harry smiled and leaned forward to kiss Zayn. But it was so quick that Zayn couldn't really kiss him in return. "I will. But let me remind you that the purpose of spending the weekend in the penthouse is to get away, to relax and not worry."

"I know that."

"So relax and don't worry. And don't wait up for me either. If you need some tea to rest, tell Marie before she leaves and she'll make you some." He put his hands on the side of Zayn's face and looked him in the eyes. "And then when you wake up tomorrow, I will make a delicious breakfast to remind you of why you are still the best boyfriend in the world. Okay?"

Zayn blushed even though he didn't want to. "Yeah."

Harry stood up straight with clap. "Then I'm leaving. See you when I return. I meant everything I said. I want you to be sleeping when I walk in the bedroom."

Zayn twisted his mouth sideways in a halfway contained smile. "Okay. See you later."

He got up off the tub and put the moisturizer back in its place. By the time he came out of the bathroom, Harry was no longer in the penthouse. Of course he did still have the worries about Harry being out with Liam and Louis of all people. But instead of willingly defying Harry, he took his suggestion to ask Marie for a cup of tea. She gladly made it and he carefully drank it as he sat in bed.

Not long after, he found himself starting to doze off, so he sat his mug on the coaster before sliding down and closing his eyes. Minutes later, he did end up falling asleep halfway on Harry's side of the bed. And he wasn't even aware that Buddy had come into the bedroom and jumped in the bed to lie down next to him.

*

*

*

Harry smiled when he saw the the plate of shrimp kabobs placed in front of him. They were perfectly arranged over a bed of rice and there was a small side dish of squash in the corner of it. Everything looked delicious. It was well worth the wait.

"The food looks good, doesn't it?" Louis said after the waiter left them to their entrées.

"Yes. It does. I came here once with business colleagues but that was about three years ago."

"Oh. So this is a nice surprise then?"

"Yes it is."

Harry reached for his glass of water and looked over at Liam who had started to eat silently. "Liam, you're unusually quiet tonight. Is something bothering you?"

Liam shrugged. "Uh, no. Just having a long day. And eating late like this isn't something I'm used to."

"Me either. But it's nice to change things up every now and then."

"I guess."

Harry still noticed that something was wrong and sat his glass back down. "Well, you don't have to worry. We won't be here too late. I'm just here to have dinner and then I have to get home anyway."

"Have to?" Louis cut in with a laugh. "You don't answer to anybody but yourself, remember?"

Harry nodded. "That's true. But I'm afraid I need to be home earlier than midnight tonight."

"Or what? You'll lose your glass slippers? What's the deal?"

Harry laughed at his joke, then picked up his spoon. "Louis. There's nothing wrong with wanting to get home earlier."

Louis looked accusingly at Liam. Maybe Harry wouldn't have worried about getting home had Liam sucked it up and got his head in the game. "Well if getting home is your concern, maybe Liam and I could go to your place and hang for a while. Where are you staying tonight?"

"I'm staying at the penthouse."

"So not far from here, then."

"No. It isn't far at all. But you can't come to the penthouse either. The night has to end here at the restaurant. I apologize for that."

Louis chuckled although he was confused. "It has to? Why do you keep saying that? You're the boss man, Styles. You give your own orders."

He nodded in agreement. "Yes. I know that. But I'd still like to consider Zayn's feelings tonight, if you don't mind."

The table went quiet and Liam held his breath. They had managed to avoid talking about Zayn all his time. But Now that Harry had brought him up, Liam was dreading the conversation moving any further. Harry had no idea what doors he could be opening for Louis by bringing Zayn up.

"Zayn's feelings? Wait, is he... at the penthouse right now?"

"We're spending the weekend there together, yes."

Louis thought for a moment. "So... He spends the night with you, eh?"

"That's what couples in relationships do, Louis. And anyway, I don't really want to discuss Zayn and I. That's a very private matter and we're here to spend time as friends."

"I agree." Liam said. "Let's do that."

But Louis wasn't very enthusiastic about that idea seeing that he'd already had a plan. So he just picked up his cup and mumbled over into it.

➡➡➡➡➡

"You better not drop me." Zayn laughed. He was currently getting a piggyback ride from Harry as they crossed a huge mud puddle.

"I won't. But I don't know why you refused to wear tennis shoes today. It poured down rain last night and there have been off and on showers all day."

"Because I wanted to wear my shorts and sandals as long as I could before the cold weather gets here. And my tennis shoes will just get all dirty anyway."

"I can buy you another pair. You are aware of that, right?"

"No thanks. I like your piggy back rides better."

Harry chuckled as he crossed the last of the mud puddle. "Well, I was hoping you got dirty so that I had a reason to convince you to stay one more night and take a bath with me. But you keep making that impossible."

"You could probably still convince me. But you'd have to work extra hard to do it because Niall is expecting me home and I have every intention to go home after this park date."

He stopped for a brief moment and let Zayn down to walk on his own. "So I have to talk you into bathing with me? I thought we were far enough along in this relationship for that not to be a necessity by now?'

"Babe, I live in a home that I help pay a house note for. I want to spend more than just three days out of the week there. If you want me to continue paying half a house note for a home I'm rarely in now, you'd better have something good to convince me with. And I mean more than just that you want me to be there to keep you company."

Harry hummed as if he were thinking, then grabbed Zayn's hand. He pulled him off the leafy trail and over to a little area off to the side where a balcony overlooked a creek. Then he looked at Zayn. "This is beautiful, isn't it?" He said.

Zayn leaned over the wooden rail and nodded. "Yeah. But it'd be even better if the day was a little less wet."

"Yeah, true but..."

Zayn watched him carefully. "What?"

He leaned against the rail. "Mum had it put in her will that she wanted her ashes scattered somewhere beautiful in the springtime. What do you think of this place?"

Zayn raised his brow. "This place?"

"Yes. I realize October just started and that the trees and flowers are losing their luster but how do you think it would look in the springtime? Minus the rain and mud puddles, I mean."

He thought for a moment. "I think it'd be absolutely beautiful here. It's a park. But you're only going to spread your mum's ashes once, you know."

"Right."

"So don't you think it should be somewhere not just beautiful, but also close to your heart?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm just so anxious because I don't know what kind of place she had in mind. What was she thinking when she had that wrote down in her will?"

Zayn nodded. "Yeah. I know. But maybe it wasn't really so much as what she had in mind but rather a place that her children had in mind. A place that will help you remember her. Someplace special."

"I would say this place is kind of special."

"Hmm. Really? Why is it special to you, if you don't mind me asking?"

He shoved his hand down the back pocket of Zayn's little white shorts. "Well...it wasn't at first. But it is now. You're here."

"Stop it." Zayn cracked a smile and tilted his head up to give Harry a kiss. "You're the sweetest man, you know that?"

"Oh, I know. Give me another kiss."

Zayn did.

"Another one, please."

Zayn laughed and lightly pushed him. But he did still give him what he wanted and this one lasted long enough to leave a stupid smile on Harry's face.

"Mmm, I'm going to get you something nice."

"Another piggyback ride?"

"No. Better. Although you can have that too."

"And what is better?"

"I'm not telling you. But I don't want you to refuse it either. I know how you are about me buying you things. So I want you to promise me you won't refuse this."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Go on. Promise me now."

Zayn smiled warmly at him. He didn't ever need Harry to buy him nice things. But he also understood that sometimes it was just his way of showing how much he cared about him and he didn't want Harry to think he didn't appreciate that by constantly rejecting his offers. "Alright. I promise. Just don't..."

"Don't what?"

"Don't overdo it please."

"But you have a very restrictive... different view of what it means to overdo something."

"Yes. I'm sure I do compared to you. However, what I said still remains the same. Don't overdo it, Harry."

But he smiled and removed his hand from Zayn's pocket so he could grab his hand and pull him onto the leafy trail again. "Yeah... I think we both know that's not going to happen."

*

*

*

When Zayn walked in the living room of his home later that night, he found Niall sitting upside down on the couch with his feet against the wall and he was tapping on his phone. He was also only in his underwear and a pair of socks. He sighed.

"Niall, have some respect for our home please."

"Oh, you scold me instead of speaking to me? Lovely."

Zayn sat his bag on the table against the wall. "Hello, Niall. Get your feet off the wall."

Niall did as Zayn told him and then smiled as he sat up right. "Hey bro. It's good to see you actually came back home. I thought you might give in and stay the night again. How was your park date?"

"It was great. But I do admit that I did think about staying though. I missed out on sharing the tub with him."

"How romantic. And I bet he was planning to throw rose petals all over the bathroom too."

Zayn sat on the couch next to Niall and unzipped the back of his sandals so he could take them off. "You're making a joke about it but if I really did want that, he'd actually go out and get fresh roses in a heartbeat."

Niall paused. "You're serious, Z?"

"Yes. He's already offered to buy me other stuff that I've turned down. You were right about what you said that time Harry had a car pick us up at the airport. He just wants to spend money on me. He always tells me whatever I want, I can have it. But I don't ever want anything and I think that confuses him."

"Well, he has always grown up around money. I bet that as a child, he got everything he wanted. And then remember what happened with his sister before he made up with her? He probably thinks that doing things like that will keep you around."

"But I'm not going anywhere. I like him. Not his money. He knows that."

"Then it's probably just something he does without even realizing he's doing it. Like a default kind of deal." He shrugged. "Don't worry about it though. As long as you continue not taking advantage of him, everything will be fine. Just enjoy it."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I should be enjoying it and doing what I'm doing right now to you is not enjoying it. Anyway, dinner is on the counter. It's Italian."

"You brought dinner home? That's sweet of you."

"Yes, I brought it home. But Harry bought it."

Niall stood up from the couch. "What? Really?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe it. He really did that?"

"Yes."

Niall tossed his phone down on the couch with a bright smile and started toward the kitchen. "Wow, whatever you do Zayn, please keep him."

"Just because he bought us food?"

"Duh. And it's Italian. He knows me too well!" But before disappearing around the corner, he turned to face Zayn. "And also because he's good to you and you deserve everything good. You also deserve to be happy and he makes you happy too. There."

Zayn looked down in his lap with a smile. This is why he loved Niall so much. "Thanks, Ni."

While Niall was in the kitchen getting something to eat, Zayn noticed light from the corner of his eye. When he turned his head, he saw that it was Niall's phone and there were little blue and gray chat bubbles on the screen. Zayn likely would have ignored it and went to make himself something to eat like his friend. But when he saw Gwen's name at the top of the screen, he couldn't help but pick the phone up and be nosy.

He didn't want to read the conversation as he figured that might be private. But he did want to check the time on the texts. After scrolling up a bit, he was able to see they had just started this particular conversation about thirty minutes ago. And not only that, Niall texted Gwen first.

Wait... Niall texted first. That meant he thought about her even when she wasn't around. He really liked her. So why wasn't Zayn scared? Why were there no excuses as to why Niall wasn't ready to date? Any other time he would have had a mental breakdown about ending up alone.

"Zayn. Can you come here a moment?" Niall yelled.

Zayn hurriedly sat the phone down but sighed with relief when he realized Niall was still in the kitchen and hadn't seen him. "Yeah. I'm coming."

He got up and went into the kitchen to find Niall putting some of the pasta from the plastic container into a bowl. "What?"

"This is a lot of pasta. Even I can't finish this. We're going to need to refrigerate or freeze half of it."

He shrugged. "Yeah, I know. I told him that but..."

"Your boyfriend has no concept of limits. Yes, I know. No wonder he's the way he is."

Zayn smiled and took a bowl from the dish rack of clean dishes. And although he didn't ask him to, Niall took the serving spoon and put some in his bowl for him. Right then and there, Zayn suddenly understood why he wasn't panicking about Niall possibly having a girlfriend. Sure it would have to happen while they were in separate relationships with their own partners but Niall was always going to be around and he was always going to take care of him. He didn't have anything to worry about. And for a change, it felt really good not having anything to worry about.

➡➡➡➡➡

"I have such a funny story to tell you about Harry and I by the way." Marie was saying to Zayn. She and he were sitting at the kitchen island and they were drinking strawberry juice before she had to go do the laundry.

"Stories about me? Oh really?" Their attention was taken to see Harry walking in through the kitchen entrance.

"Yes. The way we met. I think Mr. Malik has been around long enough to hear that hilarious story from us."

"But he wouldn't want to. It's slightly embarrassing. For both of us, I might add."

"Actually I would. Hearing of your embarrassing encounters might relieve some of my tension about the photoshoot tomorrow."

Harry sighed but stood behind Zayn and put his hands on his waist. "Fine. You may tell it."

Marie was happy to take the floor. "Okay, so I was actually told about this offer from a cousin of mine who had heard about the job opening. My husband and I had just moved here for his job so I was in between jobs and I really needed one. My cousin gave me a number to call and I did. I spoke to Harry and he gave me his address and told me that he could meet with me the next day at eleven o'clock. And I agreed."

Harry leaned downward onto Zayn's shoulder so as to cover his eyes.

"So the very next day, I got up and got ready for my interview and put the address in the GPS. It took me here, so when I arrived and came up to the door and rang the doorbell, I was expecting Harry to be dressed up and ready to interview me. Instead, he opened the door in his underwear."

Zayn gasped but then laughed. "Really? What color were they?"

"That's not important." Harry said but Marie still answered anyway.

"I remember they were navy blue with orange stripes."

Harry quickly lifted his head. "I'm not sure how I feel about the fact that you have always known and remembered that Marie." He said.

"First impression. And besides, I'm forty four and married, Mr. Styles. I can safely admit this now." She turned to Zayn again. "Anyway, I told him who I was and why I was here. Since I was standing on his doorstep in the chilly weather, he didn't really want to make me wait outside. So he invited me in and led me to the living room. That was the only time I peeked at his underwear by the way. Because he was in front of me and I couldn't help it. There wasn't much else to look at."

Zayn shrugged and sipped his, juice. If he had been in Marie's shoes, he probably would have done the same thing. After all, he remembered when he came over to see why Harry hadn't shown up to work sometime before they started dating and he looked at the bulge in Harry's underwear while Harry was stretching. He understood.

"So once I took a seat in the living room, he excused himself and went to get ready. After he changed into suitable clothing, he came back and we had the interview and whatnot and afterwards, he told me it was a pleasure meeting me and that he was sorry I caught him in his underwear. Then he said he just wasn't expecting me to show up that early. I looked at him and chuckled, you know because I'm thinking  _'but he said eleven and I was here at eleven. Did he not remember what he said?'_  So I asked him if he remembered telling me eleven and he just smiled at me before pointing up to his clock and he said 'yesterday was daylight saving time. Did you not set your clocks back?'"

Zayn's mouth parted. "Oh no."

"Oh yes. That happened."

"And it was your fault he had to answer the door in his underwear."

"Yep."

"Told you it was embarrassing." Harry said.

"But also quite funny, if you ask me. No harm was done. Physically, that is."

"Right. Plus things didn't go terribly wrong. He obviously still liked you because he hired you and you're still here."

"Mhm. And I'm grateful to still be here." Marie chuckled. "I never did anything like this for anybody in my life besides my husband. But I care for Mr. Styles like a son now and I've grown to love doing it for him. Now for the first time since I've been around, he's found someone he really likes and he's actually sharing his lovely home with them. That's you, of course and I love doing it just as much for you too."

Zayn put his hand to his chest. "Marie, I.... I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She picked up her juice and looked up at Harry with a smile. "Anyway, Mr. Styles, I believe you were coming in earlier to do something, were you not?"

He stood up straight and nodded in her direction. "Oh yeah. Um, I came to get you, Zayn."

"To get me?"

"Yes, I have a surprise for you. It's in the bedroom. I want you to come see it."

"A surprise?... Okay..." He slowly got down from the barstool and let Harry take his hand. "Should I close my eyes or something?"

Harry smiled. "No. Just follow me."

Zayn allowed Harry to lead him out of the kitchen, through the house, down the hallway and toward the bedroom. He had no idea what was in store for him but he loved surprises and he was just as eager as if he did know. When they got to the bedroom door, Harry stopped and turned to him.

"Remember our date at the park when you promised me you wouldn't refuse the next gift?"

Zayn felt his stomach twist. "Yes."

"Okay, then this is for that."

He nodded.

"Alright. Go look on the bed."

He let Zayn go in first but he followed behind him. Zayn walked over to the foot of the bed and the closer he got, he saw there were three boxes spread out across a red square shaped velvet cloth. One box was thin and long. Another was kind of tall and slightly rectangular and the last was flat and square. He held his breath and came to a stop in front of the bed.

"All three of them are yours. Open them." Harry urged.

Zayn looked back at him but Harry rubbed the sides of his shoulders. "Go on. I want to know if you like them."

"Okay." Zayn reached for the tall, rectangular one first. He slid the cover up and off and he immediately gasped at what he saw. It was a men's watch and it was beautiful. The band of the watch was a grayish olive green color but it was shiny like silver. And the hands and symbols in the watch were a bright gold, which happened to be the same color of the buckle. It was beautiful and he knew it was expensive. Harry wouldn't have it any other way.

"I can't believe it... This is beautiful."

"It's for when you're Zayn."

"You didn't have to do this."

"But I wanted to. You deserve it."

"But Harry..."

"I mean it. You do. And you can't refuse it, remember? So go on. Two more to open."

Zayn put the box and cover back down and picked up the skinny box. The cover was different on this one so he only had to lift it up and back. When he saw what was underneath it, he gasped. "Oh my..."

"It's a charm bracelet."

Zayn picked it up and held it in his hand. The chain was silver but there were eight charms. Three of them were just random silver charms. But two were different kinds of hearts and one of those hearts had a pink circle around it. One charm looked like a misshaped marble to Zayn but it had some kind of pink flower design inside of it and it was beautiful. The other charm was a pink rose shaped flower and the last charm was Z shaped.

Zayn took a deep breath and placed it back in the box. He was trying not to cry. "This is... my favorite color."

"Pink? Really? I just wanted something romantic but I guess that also works too."

Zayn chuckled. "Yes. Pink and mint green. They're both my favorite colors."

"I'm glad you said that then. I left room on the bracelet because I like to think we have much more time to be together. I figured that over time, I could add more charms that really describe you and the way I feel about you. I'm sure the next one will be mint green."

Zayn smiled but he also didn't know what to say to that. Harry saw them still together far enough in the future that he thought he'd have time to add more to this bracelet? Exactly what was he  _supposed_  to say?

He put the box down and picked up the flat and square one. He wasn't sure what to expect with this one because the first two gifts were already too much. But he couldn't have been anymore speechless when he lifted the cover and saw what was in it.

It was a bright and shiny diamond necklace. And it wasn't just a chain necklace with a few diamonds dangling at the front. It was a necklace with diamonds that went from one end of the hook to the other. It was like the diamond necklaces he only saw in the movies. The ones that only filthy rich people could afford to splurge on.

"I hope you like it. This one is most special and I took my time and chose carefully. It's a two hundred and fifty thousand dollar necklace. But you're worth every bit of it and not a cent less. You know that."

Zayn just turned around and looked at him but he looked so confused. He still didn't say anything.

"Maybe we should try this on and see if it matches your beauty, huh?"

Still not a word. Not even a squeal. So Harry removed the necklace from the box and led him over to the dresser with the mirror on top of it. Zayn sat the box on the dresser and lifted the hair to his wig while Harry put it on him. After Harry hooked it together, he took the hair from Zayn's hand and let it down behind him.

He pressed his lips to Zayn's ear and smiled. "See? Beautiful. Just like you. And you can wear it as often as you like. Or only on special occasions, like when I take you out for special dinners. What do you think about-"

Suddenly Zayn broke the silence when he buried his face in his hands and began to cry. Harry quickly stepped around him and in front of him, panicking slightly. "Zayn?... Zayn, what's wrong? Did you not like your gifts? I thought you liked them."

He shook his head. "No."

Harry saddened. "Well then... I can take them back and get you new ones."

He shook his head again. "No."

"Then what do you want? I want you to have what you want, you know."

After dropping his hands, he shook his head a third time. "That's not it. It's not because I dislike it. I love them."

Harry's brow furrowed. "Then why are you crying, baby?"

Zayn shrugged and touched his necklace again. He finally looked up at him and that just made him cry more. "I'm just... I just happy. You make me happy. That's all."

Immediately, all of Harry's worries went away and he pulled Zayn closer to him for a comforting hug. "Well that's a good thing. I love making you happy." Zayn lay against his shoulder and let Harry rub his back. He had stood there a minute or so getting him self together when Marie knocked on the open door.

"Please come in, Marie." Harry said and she did.

She had a basket of clean laundry in her hands and stopped when she saw Zayn's teary eyes. "Oh. Shall I come back and do the laundry later?"

"Only if you want to."

But Marie was skeptical. "Well, I don't want to impose on this moment you're having here. If you need anything, just let me know, Mr. Malik."

"I don't."

"That's right. He doesn't. Just me, of course. Because I make him happy." Harry said.

Zayn reached up where Marie couldn't see and pinched his side. Harry hissed before slapping him on the butt as a retaliation.

Zayn gasped but Marie took that as a cue to give them privacy. "Don't worry. I'll give you two some space. Zayn, you're a lucky man."

He nodded. "I am."

"And Harry. You too. You're lucky to have Zayn."

He nodded and looked down at the man in his arms. "I know."

She then sat the basket down on the couch and quickly left the room.

Right away, Harry hugged Zayn tightly enough and picked him up off his feet. His intention was to just spin him around but Zayn took it upon himself to wrap his legs around his waist.

"It feels good to know I make someone happy. But you make me happy too, Zayn. You know that?"

"I do?"

"Yes, you make me so fucking happy. I'd be foolish to not want to make you happy in return."

Zayn leaned his forehead against his and smiled. He wanted silence but Harry had something else in mind.

"We should probably wind down for tomorrow. What do you say we go burn some lavender vanilla scented candles in the bathroom and take that bath I wanted over a week ago?"

"Mhm. Can we have bubbles?"

"Yes. You have to let me wash you though."

Zayn giggled. "Okay."

"Alright then." He kissed Zayn once and then let him down on the ground to stand on his own. "You run the bath water and I'll go get the candles."

"Yeah..."

With that, Harry darted out of the bedroom and left Zayn standing there. After reaching under the hair of his wig and unhooking his diamond necklace, he held it in his hand and smiled. He couldn't believe what was happening right now. That day Louis confronted him in the break room and told him he was only temporary for Harry, he hoped that he would become more than just his only exception. He wanted to change the entire way Harry viewed his relationships.

Was it working? He couldn't say for sure. But to have Harry stand there and admit to him how happy he made him and tell him how he saw much more time with him in the future, it did amazing things inside of Zayn's chest. Something was definitely happening between them. Something more than just the "exception". Zayn didn't know if it was specifically what he hoped for. But one thing was for sure. He certainly loved the way it felt.


	23. 23

It had been a while. It had been such a long time since Zayn was able to look someone in the eyes and know for sure that that particular person cared for him and wanted the best for him. He knew that would happen with the obvious. Like his mother and with Niall. But this was someone who hadn't promised to stay. This was someone who wasn't obligated like his mother and someone who wasn't practically his brother as Niall was. Harry was literally someone who came into his life in the most unpredictable way.

All Zayn ever really wanted was for someone to like him as he was. He wanted for someone to like him no matter what he looked like or what clothes he wore. And he believed that one day that would happen because Niall always told him he deserved it. He just didn't expect it to come by Harry, the millionaire whose reputation somehow still makes him out to be a rich conceited jerk.

He never thought he would ever feel this way about a man. And yes, he did say that about the ex who wound up breaking his heart. But after all the things he had done with Harry, after the way he had been treated, as if he were a king of some sort, he didn't think there was any way he could ever be any happier than he was right now. And anything opposite of what was right in front of him did not exist.

Today they were at the photoshoot for Gloria Mag. As Harry had originally promised, he helped to ease Zayn's mind. But not in the way Zayn had expected him to. He thought it would be by his words or a simple touch. But whenever he started to become bothered by the photographer bossing him around, a thought of Harry came to mind and it calmed him. He remembered how comforting it was to lie beside him in bed in nothing but their underwear even when they were freezing from having just gotten out of the tub last night. He remembered how weird Harry was for taking his hand and playfully nibbling on his fingertips because they were wrinkled like dried prunes after having been in the water so long. He didn't know exactly how long he had waited for someone to give him the sort of feelings that Harry gave him. Because he was sure it might've been before he even ended things with his ex. He just knew it had been such a long while.

Changing in and out of clothes for each set was nothing short of a chore and by the time they were finished, Zayn was exhausted. But he was also so excited when Gloria finally came to get them for their interview.

"Zayn, you're up first. Harry will just wait out here until I bring him in for his own interview. Let's go in here."

She pointed into the open doorway of the dressing room he had been using all day and they went in through it. After closing the door behind them, Zayn took a seat in a chair and Gloria sat down on a bench in the middle of the room. She turned on the recorder and smiled up at him.

"Finally, Zayn Malik. I'm so glad we get to do this interview. I've been looking forward to it all week. Thank you for coming."

"No, thank you for even wanting to do this with me. This is a first for me. I'm kind of excited and nervous at the same time."

"Oh. Don't be nervous. I won't make you think too hard. I promise."

"Okay."

She crossed her legs and looked at the sheet of paper in her hands. "Obviously things are different this time because we didn't just shoot you as the CEO's boyfriend. You also happen to be his assistant and you had a hand in the latest product of Anne incorporated."

"Just a small hand."

"Oh, don't sell yourself too short. You still had a part. But even more than that, there's something about you that really caught my attention the first time I met you. I'm trying to figure out how to put this. You have a very... expanded wardrobe and it's much different from most men. Tell me about that."

Zayn smiled. Not that he was big on talking about himself but he liked getting to finally share what it was like to be himself and to make the kind of choices he made with his dress. Besides Harry, Niall and his mother, many people didn't often care to learn about him and the way he thought. "Well there's not too much to tell, really. I just feel that a man should be able to wear whatever makes him feel good. For a lot of men, it's nice suits and nice fitting jeans and clothes like that. And for me, I like that too. But I also love dresses and skirts and high heel shoes. They all make me feel beautiful."

"Wow, your confidence just radiates from you. I'm sure so many men and women wish to have that type of confidence. How old were you when you began to make those kinds of choices with your wardrobe?"

"Eighteen. But I didn't really come to terms with making it public until I was twenty one. And that was with the help of my best friend."

"That's insightful. Sometimes it's harder to describe your tastes when you have such a wide range of choices. Do you tend to lean toward certain things in particular?"

"No. I'm pretty open. I like a lot of different styles and materials and pattens."

"Oh, really? Quick, what were your favorite items from our wardrobe selection today?"

Zayn chuckled. "Definitely the peach shoes and the white fur coat. Those were really nice."

Gloria smiled as she glanced down at the papers in her hand. "Yes, those were nice. And they looked good on you too. But I know that not many people feel the same way I do. How do you deal with those who openly dislike you as you are?"

Zayn thought for a moment. That was a great question and for some reason Louis was the first person to come to mind. "Mostly I like to tell them how I feel directly. But there are times when I'm reserved for the good of others."

"Ah. I see. How would you describe the response when people see you dressed in women's clothing?"

"Most of them mistaken me at first. Others aren't sure, so they choose to keep quiet. I mean, I know that it's very confusing because whenever I choose to wear any type of women's clothing, I like to be called Veronica. But I always identify as a man no matter what I'm wearing. They think that just because I like to be addressed by that name then it means I've changed my identity altogether and I haven't. But once I correct them and tell them what I prefer, they're usually very nice about it. For the most part, I don't encounter extremely rude people."

"That's great. It's really good to see that. Now on to you and to what you do for a living in the business side of things. What's it like working as the assistant to the CEO of Anne incorporated?"

"I like it. I wasn't sure about what it would be like. But it's great getting to see what it's like to work in such a huge industry."

"Would you call it fun?"

Zayn chuckled. "More like hard work."

"Well that's still a good way of putting it. Because the company isn't as successful without hard workers like yourself. Tell me about Harry. What is he like on the job?"

"He's  _such_  a busy man, even at home. I know that's obvious but it's different when you get to see it in person. And it's not easy to do what he does either but he makes it look that way. If he wants to do something, he will. He's amazing."

"He is amazing. I had the privilege of meeting him as a young child because I knew his mother. He was a brilliant boy and now he's a brilliant man. But describe his personality and how you yourself view him now vs when you first met him. Is it any different?"

That was an interesting question. But he wanted to answer it as carefully as he could without lying. "Harry's personality is hard to explain. He isn't an easy man to read a lot of times. I'm not saying he's reclusive but you know, he doesn't over share everything either. As for how I viewed him at first, I was a little bit anxious. But who wouldn't? He's Harry Styles. But I'm also a mind speaker. The very first day I was hired, I was very straight forward with him about how I wanted to be treated and be addressed. Right away he respected that. From then on, the more I got to know him, the more I realized he was a great guy. He's a great boss to work for."

Gloria nodded. "And that leads us right into another topic I wanted to briefly get into. It's less about you as an individual and more about you and Harry. We know that the work relationship you two have has now blossomed into more and that you two are dating now. Your couple's shoot was lovely by the way. You're both beautiful."

"Thank you."

"But I was wondering. How do you find balance between your professional relationship and your private relationship?"

"Oh, it's quite simple really. During work hours, he's Mr. Styles. And I'm either Zayn or Veronica, depending on how I'm dressed that day. It's important to maintain a level of respect around your employees. If I walk around calling him Harry, I'm not setting a good example for them. And if he just let me do it, then that would be showing favoritism and I wouldn't want to strain his relationship with his employees. Or my own for that matter."

"So you're as balanced as you should be."

"Right."

"Tell me though. Was it difficult having to adjust to dating Harry and the kind of lifestyle he has?

"Difficult? Not so much. Different? Yes and it still is. I'm still adjusting to what it's like to be with him and to understand his methods and the way he likes to prove he cares for me. But Harry's just a normal person to me. I think a lot of people forget that he's human. I like him outside of all that other stuff people judge him for. He's just really good to me. I like him a lot."

She smiled. "That's sweet. Any big plans for the future together?"

That question nearly caught Zayn off guard. A thought like that never even crossed his mind. "No. I don't think so. We're content as we are. I'm happy. He's happy. That's all that matters. If there should happen to be a change then we'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, I think I like where I am."

"I can tell. You do look very happy with him and the entire company of Gloria Mag as well as myself wishes you the best for your relationship in the future."

"Thank you."

"You're most certainly welcome and I believe that was the last question." She looked down at her paper to be sure. "Yep. So on that note, the interview ends here. So pleased to interview you, Mr. Malik."

"Thanks for having me. It was fun." He stood up and so did she. He shook her hand and then pointed towards the door. "Should I go get Harry for his interview for you?"

"Oh. Yes please. That would be greatly  
appreciated. Thank you so much."

He let go of her hand and went to the door. When he opened it, he saw Harry sitting in one of the chairs. Harry looked down at his watch and then back up at him.

"That was a quick interview." He said.

"How long did you expect it to be?"

"Longer than that." He stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "So how was it?"

"Fun. Gloria was nice."

"That's great. And now, next time you'll know how it works."

Zayn raised his brow. "Next time? You mean we have to come back here?"

"No. But who knows? Someone else could offer us an interview or a magazine cover. Now you know what it's like."

Zayn breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good. Because I'll die if I have to do all of this again anytime soon."

Harry watched him fondly. "Such a drama queen."

"Yes. I am, thank you." Just then, his stomach growled and he looked up at a clock on the wall. "You better hurry up. She's waiting on you. Also, your interview will probably take a lot longer than mine and I'm hungry."

"Me too actually. I'd better get this done so I can take you out for lunch then. Guess I'll see you when I'm done."

As he began to walk away, Zayn folded his arms. "But what if I don't want to go out? What if I want to go home and just get something there, so I can curl up in front of the TV?"

He shrugged as he backed into the dressing room with Gloria, a huge smile spreading across his face. "Fine then. Whatever you want, baby. You know that."

When the door closed, Zayn sat down in the seat Harry had been in. Immediately, he thought about the last question Gloria asked before the interview ended.  _"Any big plans for the future together?"_  No. But moments like that did give him a new prospective on things. Of course, it was too early for anything  _big,_  but what would Harry have said to that if he had been asked that question? Would he have hesitated too? Or would he have already known what to say?

Those were good questions. But even if she ended up asking Harry that same question during his interview, he still wouldn't know the answer until a while from now. So he'd have to wait. A small smile crept on his face as he thought about what Harry had said before he went in. He could have anything he desired. But even still, three weeks and three expensive gifts later, his answer had not changed. It was still Harry. Nobody or nothing else but Harry Styles.

➡➡➡➡➡

"Hello, Veronica."

Zayn looked up to see Carla there in front of his desk, smiling as usual. She had her keys and her purse in her hand. "Hey what's up?"

"I'm finally on my lunch break. I was thinking about going to the sweet shop to get a red velvet cupcake. You want to come?"

"Ooh, sounds yummy but l don't know. Mr. Styles will be leaving for the lab very soon and I have some data sheets about a prototype to give him before he does. I can't believe we're still three whole weeks behind."

"I know. It's always hard whenever Mr. Styles takes on a new partner. It gets so busy and tense around here." She bent down and turned away from Harry's open curtains so she could whisper. "And remember how I told you what happens when he gets stressed. He takes it out on everyone."

Zayn nodded hesitantly. He did remember Carla telling him that not too long after he first started working here. She had told him about how he took his frustration out on his last assistant. He didn't know what he would do if Harry did that to him. "Well, let's try to keep it from happening then, although I doubt it ever will."

She smiled. "Because you're dating him?"

"No, because he's a better human being than people give him credit for now." But then he smiled. "And maybe also because I'm dating him."

They laughed together just as the phone on his desk rang. He picked up the phone and answered it. "You've reached the offices of Anne Incorporated. How may I assist you today?"

"It's just me, baby. Did you even look at the line?"

Zayn swiveled around in his chair to face Harry, who was looking at him. "No, I didn't. And you know not to call me that here."

"No one heard me but you. Relax, sweetheart."

Zayn raised his brow. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes. You can. There is going to be an extremely brief meeting in the conference room before I leave. So I want you to gather the usual twelve for me and tell them to be there in five minutes."

"Yes sir. I'm on it."

"Also bring the data sheets with you when you come. I'm going to be leaving for the lab as soon as the meeting is over so I'll lock up my office beforehand. Which reminds me... I need to give you the key to the house. I'm going to be home late but Marie will let me in when I get there."

"Okay. That's fine."

"Okay, thanks, baby."

He huffed. "You're welcome Mr. Styles. Gotta go."

Zayn turned back around and hung up the phone. Carla was still there waiting patiently. "Looks like I can't go with you. We have a meeting."

She pouted a little. "Aw. I can still bring you something back though. What do you want?"

Zayn thought for a moment. "Well by the look of things, it seems as though I won't get a proper lunch today. Do you mind getting me an apple fritter? I'll reimburse you when you get back."

She waved a hand at him. "Oh no. It's fine. You don't have to pay me back. It's my treat."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. You go ahead and do your thing. I'll be back."

"Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

As soon as she left, he got busy doing as Harry asked. He went around to all offices of every employee who usually attended the meetings. Louis wasn't too thrilled about having his lunch interrupted but he kept his attitude in check, knowing that being snarky with Zayn could ruin his plans. Minutes later, they were all in the conference room and gathered around the table. Zayn was sat in the chair in the corner as he always was.

Harry was standing up at the end of the table and smiling with his hands behind his back. He could tell that everyone in the room was slightly confused. "I know I called this meeting on short notice and I do apologize if I disturbed your lunch." He said. "But you're all here because I have some really, really big news. And it's good news, so don't worry."

Light mumbles started to echo in the room as they wondered what it was.

"First, I just want to say that I am extremely proud. I'm proud of every single person in this room because what you have done is the reason I'm even standing here. Some of you have worked here for years and you worked with my mother so you have seen this company when it had a hard time and you've seen it grow and prosper. And now after having run it for a few years, I've seen it grow myself. I know that I'm the lucky one because my mother is the one who started this company from the ground up and I didn't have to work as hard to build the foundation. Nevertheless, it still took a long time to get here and I'm so very heartbroken that she can't be here to hear me say this. On the bright side, all of you are and so I'm pleased to say that as of this day, Anne Incorporated- a company founded by a great woman and role model- is now a billion dollar company."

Right away when they heard that, everyone in the room began to clap and congratulate Harry. Some even got up and hugged him and shook his hand too. But Zayn just stayed seated in the corner, trying to register the words that had just come out of Harry's mouth.

Harry Styles... The CEO of Anne Incorporated... Was a billionaire now. It was hard enough getting used to Harry as a millionaire but this was so much bigger. This company was worth a 10 digit number. And here Zayn was, dating the man who ran every part of it.

He sat back in his chair and looked down in his lap, but was soon interrupted by Harry who stood in front of him and sat his bag down next to his feet.

"I'll trade you those data sheets for my house key."

He smiled hesitantly and stood up. "Here." He handed an envelope to him and watched Harry start to take his house key from the ring. "Wow... A billion dollar company. That's a very big accomplishment."

"It is, isn't it? I can't believe it. Mum would have loved to have heard this big news. She would have been so happy to know what her hard work accomplished. As soon as I get a break and can really slow down and catch my breath, I want to celebrate."

"Like, go out and celebrate with your friends, you mean?"

"No." He quickly said and he handed Zayn the key. "I mean stay in and celebrate with you. Cook a nice dinner and relax. Maybe curl up under a blanket together afterwards."

A smile crept on his face. "Ooh, that sounds so nice. Let's do that very soon. But I think you'd better get going right now. You still have to be at the lab, you know."

"Oh. Right. Yes. Am I allowed to kiss you goodbye?"

He folded his arms. "You know the answer to that."

"Fine. I'll see you when I return home. Will you be waiting up for me?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"How late you get back."

"Late." Harry picked up his bag and looked at him one last time. "Not even a cheek kiss? This could very well be the last time you see me. I could die on the way home tonight. You are aware of that, aren't you?"

Zayn cringed, not only because he knew Harry was trying to make him feel guilty but also because he didn't want to picture anything bad ever happening to Harry. "Fine." After looking around the room and seeing that no one was paying them any attention, he gave him a sweet kiss and nodded his head in the direction of the door. "See you later. Drive slowly and call me when you're on your way home. Don't forget."

"Oh... I have aroused concern, I see. I love it."

Zayn giggled as he folded his arms. "Just go."

And Harry did leave. But in that moment as Harry was turning the corner out of the conference room, there was something that Zayn was beginning to notice about himself. He didn't want Harry to leave. He liked everything about having him right next to him whether it was here or at home or anywhere else. And a part of him just couldn't help but think that Harry asking him for a goodbye kiss at work in the middle of a conference room of people, was because he felt the same exact way about him.

➡➡➡➡➡

"Trick or treat!"

Three little children stood outside the front door of Zayn and Niall's shared home.

"Hi. What are you supposed to be?" Zayn asked them.

"I'm a princess!" A little girl said. She appeared to be five years old. she was quite adorable.

"I'm a Ninja Turtle and my little brother is superman." An older boy said. Zayn would say he was only ten though and his little brother appeared to be around the girl's age.

"Oh. Well you all look nice. Here. Just grab a handful there."

They excitedly reached their hands into the bowl he was holding and grabbed candy for their candy containers. "Thank you, sir." The eldest said and the little ones followed behind with the same phrase.

"You're all welcome. Be careful out there. It's pretty late to be trick or treating."

"Okay."

As soon as the children were out of sight, he closed the door and locked it. He sat the bowl on the kitchen table and then went into the living room. "That was so weird for me."

Harry had looked up from where he was lying out on the couch with his head on the arm rest. "What's weird?"

"The kids at the door. What are they even doing out trick or treating at ten o'clock on Halloween? You would think their parent or guardian would know better than to send them to strangers' houses alone this late at night."

"Yeah, that is weird. That candy was mine and they let them come out and take it."

Zayn gave him an impatient look. "No it's not yours. It was for them. Plus, you've been eating on it all night. Shame on you."

"Yes, I have and I admit that I don't feel bad at all. I never ever went trick or treating as a child. I deserve this." He grinned like a child then sat up so he could put his feet on the ground. "Anyway, now that you're done scolding me, I'm tired. Think I might head home. It's getting late."

Zayn frowned. "Do you have to go home?"

"Yes, I have to get some rest so I can get up for work tomorrow."

"Why not stay tonight and go in a little later than usual? After all, you do make your own schedule."

He chuckled. "Yes. That may be true. But I also have one set of clothes which I wore here. That means I'll have nothing clean to wear tomorrow and I would prefer not to have to do that. So I'm going to need that shirt you're wearing back."

"I really wish you would stay here instead." Zayn slid his hands down in the pockets of his shorts and put on a sad face.

Harry stood up with a curious look. "Why?"

"Because you hardly spend time here. I'm always there but you're never here. Live my chaotic non posh life for once. Imagine waking up with someone else in the house."

"I don't have to imagine. I do that with you at my place."

"I mean someone you're not romantically involved with. Someone you don't sleep next to."

"In other words, Niall then."

"Exactly." He held his hands out to gesture that word."

"What about his feelings?"

"What about them?"

"How would he feel about me choosing to stay here last minute? After all, you two do share this home and he has as much of a right in deciding who stays here and who doesn't as you do."

Zayn gave him a look of apprehension. "He won't care. I'm beginning to think you just don't want to stay here now, is that true?"

"Of course not. I'd love to stay with you. But not only is Marie expecting me home, staying here means I'm another half day behind and I really don't want that. I'm trying not to postpone the release date. That's why I'm working longer hours now."

Zayn sighed.  _True._  That was a bit of a deal breaker. They were behind enough as it was with this project and it was still his job as Harry's assistant to make sure he helped him get what he needed done, done. But even though Harry had won this time, Zayn still didn't want to just let him leave him  _too_  easily. "Alright, I understand. But... if you want this shirt, you're going to have to take it off of me."

Harry raised his brow but the side smirk he wore meant he found this all too comical. "Why?"

"Well... You're the one who wanted to see me wearing it and I did. I even answered the door in this when knew I looked a mess."

"No. You do not look a mess and yes I did say that. But in all fairness, I thought the trick or treating should have ended about an hour ago so I wasn't expecting any kids to show up after that."

"But they did. And now you get to come take this off."

"Hmph. I have suspicions about where you're going with this because we're both well aware that undressing you is an adult task I usually handle pretty well and it only happens when I'm about to do certain things to you. But to be clear, I wanted you to wear it because it is a special thing to wear someone else's clothing. It signifies a different sort of bond between two people who are intimate together and who care for each other in a different way than before. The way I care about you."

"Right."

"Because I care for you a lot."

"I know."

"I mean a lot more than I even believe so myself."

"I know, Harry."

With a slight laugh, Harry finally brought his fingers up to fumble with the buttons. He carefully undid them one by one all the way down to the last one and when he loosened it up, he opened the shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders. Zayn turned around so he could take it all the way off and once Harry did, he faced him again.

Harry sighed with a lazy smile. "Next time, I will bring a set of clothes with me so I can stay. I promise."

"And a set to keep here maybe?"

"Yes. Definitely."

"Okay. Deal."

He slipped into his shirt and started to button it up. "It smells just like you now. I might delay in having this washed for a bit."

"Yeah right."

"No, really. Next time you come over, I guarantee you'll find it hanging on the hook in the bathroom right next to your robe."

"That's so sweet."

Once he finished putting on his shirt and straightening out the cuffs, he pulled his keys from his pocket and made his way to the door. Zayn followed. "When Niall returns from his party, please tell him thank you for inviting me into your home and that it was really great seeing him again."

"I will."

"Thank you." He put a hand on his chin, then leaned forward to kiss him briefly and tenderly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Watch out for more kids."

"I will."

Zayn unlocked and opened the door, then let him go out. He didn't keep the door open, being that he didn't want to stand there shirtless. But he did peek out of the window and watch him until he backed out of the driveway and disappeared.

As he made his way through the kitchen, he yawned loudly. Constantly going back and forth to the front door to hand out candy to children was tiring. At first he was going to try to wait up for Niall so he could hear all about how much fun he had at the Halloween party he had gone to with Gwen tonight. But he was sure he'd be home way too late and he would likely be sleeping by then. So he decided upon asking Niall tomorrow and he crawled into bed. It wasn't long before he drifted off to a calm and deep sleep.

*

*

*

"Has Buddy been fed?"

"Yes, Mr. Styles. And he's sleeping on your bed in case you were wondering. I also cleaned his litter box out earlier so you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh good. Thank you for your help, Marie. Please thank your husband for always sharing you with me too."

"He's probably sleeping and hasn't even thought about me. But I will definitely tell him when he wakes up tomorrow."

Harry chuckled. "Okay."

She hummed and picked her purse up from the counter. "I guess I'm off then. See you in a couple of days."

"Uh, wait."

She stopped and looked at him curiously. "Yes sir?"

"Would you mind having a seat for a moment, please?"

She went over to one of the stools at the island and sat down. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Of course not. I just wanted to ask you something. That is, if you didn't mind."

"I don't mind. What is it? What's bothering you?"

He sat down on the stool next to her and put his keys down in front of him. "Nothing is bothering me, really. I'm just... I wanted to get your wisdom on a matter."

"Oh. Okay. Ask away."

"Well, I was wondering on the way here tonight- because you seem like you would know the answer to this- how does one know if someone is... How would a person know if someone is what they need rather than just what they want? How could they be able to tell that?"

She smiled. "That's a really good question, Mr. Styles. But in order to answer that truthfully, it requires a lot of self examination first. You have to look at yourself and know what you are and what you're like as a person. And then once you do, you have to figure out what you're missing. Because the key to finding someone you need is that that someone has everything you lack but they can also enhance the things you already have."

"That seems like a lot to look for."

"It is and it does take time to do it. Because you'll need to get to know them first. But it's not impossible. Don't worry."

He twisted his mouth sideways and sighed. "You know me, Marie. I'm just a man who's always relied on his one night stands to fill the voids that were inside me. Because that's... That's always been what I've wanted. I wanted to be with someone but I also didn't want anything that could get in the way of my success. But now..." He sighed again. "It's different."

"I take it that this conversation is about Mr. Malik, then."

"Yes." He admitted. "It is."

"But everything is alright between you two, right?"

He adjusted himself on the stool. "Yes. Everything is more than fine but that's just it. I'm satisfied, Marie. I'm satisfied with being with one person for the first time in my entire life. I know that it's so different from what I'm used to because well, he's a man and I'm a man. But that's where I'm so... Lost. Because I feel like maybe I'm just into the moment right now. What if this feeling of satisfaction is a false feeling and means it's only going to damage me later?"

She thought for a moment. "Okay, I completely see where you're coming from. But remember part of the key to determining if a person is what you really need is that that particular person is able to give you what you lack."

"Like happiness?"

"Yes. And there are those other important things like, comfort, stability, confidence, strength, companionship. Does Mr. Malik give you those things?"

"All of that and so much more."

"Then who knows? Maybe it's both. Because it can be both."

"Both? Both of what?"

"Maybe you're having a hard time distinguishing your feelings because what you need also happens to be what you want. You want Mr. Malik but you're also not really seeing that you need him just as much."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's a  _great_  thing because it means what you want can't hurt you. You said it yourself. There was a void inside of you. One that you tried to fill many, many times. But Mr. Malik does that for you now and in different ways than any one night stand ever could. If you feel that he puts you in a good place, don't spend so much time worrying about if he's what you need because that will reveal itself in its own time. Instead, you focus on how he makes you feel right now. Because that is what's most important."

Harry put his elbows on the counter and thought for a brief moment. Everything she was saying made so much sense. He had a feeling she would know exactly what she was talking about. "Thank you, Marie. I was sure that you would be able to impart some great advice to me and you did not disappoint."

"I'm glad. But you really put the pressure on me, there. You referred to my knowledge as wisdom earlier."

"Yes, I sure did." He chuckled lightly. "You know, sometimes you remind me of my mum. She was the one person I could laugh and joke with, but also the only one I trusted to go to for help."

Marie put her hand on her chest. "I'm honored that you would say that, Harry. But although I could never ever replace your mother, I certainly can be here whenever you need me to."

"I really appreciate that. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She grabbed her purse and stood up from her stool. "I really need to be going now. My husband still hasn't called so I have to get home and make sure he's still in the land of the living. Don't stay up too late thinking about this. You get some sleep, you hear?"

"I will."

"See you in a couple days."

"Okay. Goodbye."

Even after she had left, Harry still sat at the island thinking about her words. The only way that Zayn could be everything he needed was if he could give him what he lacked but make him a better person with what he already had. Well, Zayn had definitely done so many good things for him. When Harry was unknowingly wanting someone in his life, he'd tried all kinds of things to make that happen. But Zayn had given him something a little less temporary.

He gave him someone to go to bed next to and to wake up beside. He gave him someone to call when he missed them. Zayn gave him support, comfort and a shoulder to cry on when his mother died. Zayn gave him someone to share what he had with. He gave him his family back. He gave him happinesses and contentment. He was his break from his busy, hectic life. He gave him everything.

And on top of that, Zayn was making him a better man. Having a relationship of this sort was the last thing Harry would ever consider before Zayn came. Permanency was just too much for him. But Zayn  _made_  him want it. Zayn helped him understand the void inside him. That it was okay to fill it. That doing so didn't mean he couldn't continue being the successful man he was. And now that he had taken that leap, he found that it had made things easier. And because of having Zayn in those areas of his life that didn't involve work, he was kinder, more gentle, more patient, more giving. Qualities he almost never displayed.

He remembered telling Zayn he needed him just a short while back but that was directly after the death of his mother. Now that his mind was a lot more clear and he could focus on other things, he understood how lucky he just might be at this point in his life. It wasn't just that the loneliness and emptiness was no longer there. Zayn was the puzzle piece to every other aspect of his life. Even the parts he wasn't even aware were missing. Harry did need him. He needed him more than he could have ever imagined. And now that he had grown to want him just as much as he needed him, he could only wish that Zayn would continue to be what he needed for a very long time.


	24. 24

"This is the most relaxing thing I have done all year. The last time I was in a jacuzzi, Niall and I were on vacation. That was probably about six years ago."

"That's quite a long time. But I myself haven't used this in a while. This is a rarity. I'm usually too busy or not busy enough."

Zayn leaned off Harry's shoulder and looked at him with a confused expression. "What? That doesn't make sense."

"It does make sense. When I'm too busy, I don't have time to get in here. But at the same time, I only use this when I need to relax and take my mind off of things. And my mind is never on things if I'm never busy."

"Ah." He leaned on his shoulder again. "So you're kind of in between right now."

"Yes. I am. Between trying to get this new product out and on the shelves and then getting the cancer foundation established in mum's memory, I've been so damn busy. You haven't been spending a lot of time here lately because I've been away so much. But I wanted make time for you today."

"You're sweet."

He put his arm around him so he could rub tiny circles over his skin with his fingertips. "I was also thinking... since this is a big thing, you know. Granted, it will be a private foundation since my company will be providing the necessary funds to run it. But I'd still like to use this as an opportunity to show just how much more mum has impacted lives. So I'm thinking of celebrating. Inviting mum's old friends out to a venue of my choice as well as people who have helped launch it. Have a little jazz music, maybe a bit of orchestra and some good hors d'oeuvres. Champagne is good too. Can't have a celebration without champagne. What do you think? Do you think it will be appropriate?"

Zayn sat up and looked at him. "Yes. I think it's very appropriate. Honoring your mother on the night you start a cancer foundation in her name is so wonderful. I'm so proud of you. I don't think you have any idea how much."

"So you will be there? Whenever it is that I decide to do it, you will be there?"

"Of course I will, H. I want to support you."

"You promise?"

Zayn laughed softly but he didn't understand why he would need to promise him that. "Yes. I promise. I'll be there. That may also pose as a great opportunity to wear the jewelry you bought me too since it would be a special occasion."

Harry smiled and adjusted his body so that he was partially facing Zayn "Yes. I'd love for you do that because it would be a special occassion indeed. And speaking of special, I have something else special for you."

He giggled cutely. "Let me guess. You're gonna get all cheesy and say  _a kiss?"_

"No. A gift."

"A gift?"

"Yes. Well actually two gifts. Those packages I brought home today. The big brown boxes."

Zayn's facial expression fell. "No."

"What?"

"Stop buying me things."

Harry was confused. "I don't... I don't understand. Why?"

"Harry, I love that you want to buy me gifts and stuff but I don't want to keep accepting them."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't."

"I'm afraid that's not an acceptable answer for me. You're going to have to do better than that. Why don't you want gifts from me?"

Now Zayn sighed quietly. The look on Harry's face told him that he genuinely didn't understand why a person would ever turn down a gift. Especially his gift. That made Zayn a bit sad in a way. "It's not you, if that's what you're thinking. I just... I have to adjust. I'm not used to being showered with gifts. That's all."

"What about your first love?"

"My what?"

"Your first love. Did he not give you gifts?"

Zayn stumbled over his words. "Yeah, I mean, occasionally I guess. But you  _always_  want to buy me things. You don't have to buy things to keep me around. I'm not that person."

"I know that. I don't buy things to keep you around. I buy things because I like you and I'm happy with you. And I want you to know that."

"So it's like a reward for me making you happy then..."

"No. Not like that. Never." He reached under the water and grabbed Zayn's hand when he saw the skeptical look on his face. "It's me wanting to do good things for you, Zayn. I... I like you. You still intrigue me. That hasn't changed. The more I get to know you, the more I'm going to want to show my appreciation. I know it's different and not something you've ever been used to. But I... don't really know any other way to show you, baby. At least not ways that don't involve sex or the types of physical things that are associated with it. I just don't know."

Right away when the final sentence left his tongue, Zayn understood why he was so sad when Harry looked at him the way he did. Harry had grown up having money since he could remember as a kid. And Zayn believed Anne had done all she could emotionally before resulting in gift giving and whatnot when it came to her children. However, he knew how close Harry was with his mother. He was aware of how Harry was treated- the good child who followed in mummy's footsteps- and was aware of how sometimes gifts and material things served as replacements for her time as a way to show her children she loved them. But it was obvious that all of that had a direct bearing on his concept of affection and how to show it now that he was an adult.

He remembered when they first started dating and Harry asked him to guide him through this relationship. He told him he would and he wanted to keep that promise. But he also knew it would be a slow process. The way Harry did things wasn't just going to change over night. So if Harry was willing to learn how to show affection in a different way as he said he was, then Zayn was willing to be patient with him. He was willing to teach him how to properly care for someone.

"It's okay. I know and I'm sorry. I probably seem bratty to you anyway. Always wanting things my way and stuff."

"Not at all. I want you to have what you want."

"As well as what you want me to have though, right?"

He smiled smugly. "Exactly."

Zayn smiled down at the water and leaned on Harry. Although he didn't want to, he'd just have to take whatever it was that Harry wanted to give him this time. He didn't really have much of a choice to do otherwise.

Of course, just because Zayn hadn't been expecting anything from Harry, that didn't mean that he wasn't just as excited about getting his surprise. Harry kept him waiting like a little child, refusing to let him open them until the end of the night. They had enjoyed a candlelight dinner as they usually did and they worked as a team to wash, dry and put up the dishes they used. And as if Harry just wanted to stall and keep his anticipation running wild, he went off to make an important phone call to his lawyer.

Finally, later that night as Zayn was putting on his pajama shorts and getting ready for bed, Harry walked into their bedroom carrying two brown boxes. He sat them on the bed and the smallest one fell off top and next to the bigger one. "It's here, baby. Are you ready to see what's inside?"

Zayn clapped excitedly and scurried over to him. "Yes."

"Well, here." Harry took a box cutter from his pocket and handed it to him. "Be careful. Don't cut yourself."

Zayn protracted the blade and cut a slit down the line of tape. Once the flaps were loose, he opened the top to reveal a thick layer of tissue paper. Whatever this gift was, it must really had been special if it needed to be protected this much. After sitting the knife down, he pulled back the paper to reveal what looked like white fur. And it was very familiar material at that. He had seen this somewhere else before. Just then, it hit him.

"Wait... Is this..."

"Go on. Take it out. Examine it."

He grabbed hold of it and lifted it from the box. And the more he pulled at it, the more he started to realize he was right. He gasped. "This is the coat I wore at the shoot. When we did the winter scene together."

He smiled. "Yes. It is exactly like that one. But this one is brand new and hasn't been worn by anyone yet."

He lay the coat over in the box again and waved a finger in his direction. "You really make it so hard to be mad at you. But be rest assured that I am."

"Of course you are. You're just hiding it behind that huge smile on your face."

Zayn nudged him playfully then used the knife to cut a slit down the tape on the smaller box. Once he opened it, all he had to do was lift one lining of tissue paper to reveal the prize: A pair of pretty peach heels.

"Harry! You didn't!"

"I did."

Suddenly he lunged forward and hugged Harry out of nowhere. "I don't know how you happened to get me the two items I said were my favorite, but this is one of the most thoughtful things anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much."

Harry smiled smugly. "I'm glad you like them. I have yet to discover a man who can make a pair of heels look as great as you can. I cannot wait to see you in them. Next time I want to get you neckties to add to Zayn's wardrobe."

"Colorful ones with patterns?"

"If that's what you want."

"Well not necessarily what I want. I don't  _want_  anything. But if you're gonna get them then..."

"I see. Colorful ties with patterns, it is."

He slid the boxes onto the floor and left them at the foot of the bed. "I'm going to leave those there for now. So don't move them and don't have Marie move them tomorrow either. I'm not ready to put them away yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to wake up tomorrow and be excited about taking them out of the box all over again."

Harry was confused. "Sure. But I have to admit, that doesn't make much sense to me. It's not as if you can relive this moment."

"I know. But still.... That's what I want to do." He happily went over to the bed, but Harry followed him so that he could pull back the covers on the bed for him. "Um, what are you doing?" Zayn asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Trying to tuck me in like a child."

"I'm not."

He slid under the covers but sat up as Harry was pulling the comforter over his legs. "It feels like it."

"Why does it have to be that though? Why can't it just be that I'm taking care of you the way I feel that I should? Because that's what I'm doing."

He paused briefly at his choice of words. He would've had something to say but he changed his mind when he remembered what happened in the jacuzzi earlier. "Alright. I accept. But I'd also accept a goodnight kiss before you go running off to the living room again."

Harry smiled before giving him what he asked for. Then he finished adjusting the covers over Zayn. "Would you like the bedroom light on or off?"

"Off, please."

"Alright. Goodnight, Zayn."

"Goodnight."

When Harry turned out the light and left the bedroom, Zayn smiled in satisfaction. Sometimes it was hard to understand because it was so complicated. But it was so odd having a man who didn't know how to take care of him, still take care of him. Harry still had a ways to go. And sure, maybe Zayn could meet him halfway and understand that a billionaire was always going to see things differently from someone who grew up in a single parent home with a mother who worked retail. But he liked where he was.

Even if he wanted to pretend that so much of this was just too foreign for him, every now and then, he liked having to wait until bedtime to open presents. He liked getting to lie in bed and let Harry tuck him in like a little child. All those those things were good things. They just needed a little bit of time to figure out how to integrate and incorporate both sets of objectives in a way that was compromising and equal. And Zayn was confident that they eventually would. It was just that it couldn't come quite soon enough.

➡➡➡➡➡

Zayn hadn't really spent much time at Harry's house as of late. Harry didn't ever mind him staying over as he usually did but even as big as his house was, Zayn felt that he could still be a distraction if he stayed with him. He knew how important this was to Harry, Aaron and Kathy and what something like this meant for them. So he didn't mind going home to be with Niall in their shared home to allow Harry space.

No, it wasn't as if they didn't ever see each other. Because on days when Harry wasn't in the lab or off doing other things, he saw Zayn in the office. But Zayn still had his office rule. No kisses. Harry actually broke it a couple times. But Zayn let him. So it was okay.

Over the course of a couple weeks, Harry found himself spending a lot more time with the head of each department. Which in turn, meant spending a lot more time with Louis and Liam as well. It made him remember how they'd always gone out together and done things as friends. Sure, most times it involved women, but he used to spend more time with them than anyone. And now that he was begining to feel lonely being all alone in that big house, he figured going out with them would help to get his mind off of things.

He'd picked a good bar to go to. The same one on the outskirts of downtown that he used to always go to whenever he was looking for someone to take home for the night. And he'd even ordered himself a good hot meal. But even still after all of that, it just wasn't right. He kept getting the feeling of wanting to be home. But he also knew that there was no one to be home with. No one except Marie. And he'd rather not. Not tonight.

"Are you alright?" Liam questioned.

Harry looked at him with a half smile. "Yeah. Why?"

"You were talking but you just stopped mid conversation."

"Oh yeah... Yeah." He picked up his napkin and wiped his hands. "I'm sorry. Just have a little bit on my mind."

Liam twisted his head sideways. "I can tell. You've been very reserved tonight."

"I know. Sorry."

"Is it work? The project?"

Harry looked off toward the corner where Louis was talking to a group of men and ladies. "No. It's not that. It's other stuff."

Liam hummed. He wondered what it could be. Because right now, Harry definitely looked like he'd rather be somewhere else. "Well you know, you don't have to stay tonight if you don't want to. Seems like Louis would rather enjoy anyone else's company, other than that of the one who invited him anyway. How friendly and loyal, eh?"

Harry tilted his head curiously. "You come off as more bothered than I am about that. Is everything alright between you and Louis?"

"Yeah, why?"

Harry wanted to believe him, but Liam sounded way too sure of his answer. Almost as if he was trying to convince himself. "I was only asking."

Liam stirred his drink with his straw. "I'm just saying... I really care about you as a true friend. I do want what's best for you, honestly. But not everybody does, you know."

Harry turned his whole body to face him. "Yes, I know. But you're worrying me, Liam. That's a random subject to bring up at a time like this. Are you sure there is nothing for me to be concerned about?"

He chuckled. "I'm just saying. I see a different side of you now and I like it. Zayn's done a lot of good for you, man. I was skeptical at first, I admit and I didn't think it was a good decision to be in a relationship with him. But I think it's the best thing for you. You should... You should keep him as long as you can. Don't let any idiots fuck it up."

Harry gave him a half smile. "Thank you. It means a lot to hear you say that. I think you may even be the first."

"Yeah, well..." He shrugged. "Somebody needed to say it."

Harry pulled his wallet from his pocket and took out his credit card, then gestured over the bartender. "I'm paying for all three of us." He told him. "For him and for my other friend that got up."

The bartender took his credit card and went off to the computer. Liam looked at Harry. "I brought my own money tonight. But thanks for paying for us."

"You're welcome. I figured I might as well anyway. I feel bad about leaving you both here alone even though I was the one to invite you here."

Liam shook his head. "That's okay. We'll see you at work tomorrow, right?"

"Actually, you know what? I know we're already behind but I need a break. So I'm going to take the day off and rest this weekend. Do you think you can help monitor everything for me at work?"

"Of course. I can do that."

Harry pat him on the shoulder. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Soon, the bartender returned with his card and Harry took it from him. "Please tell Louis that I'd like for him to do the same. I trust you both to handle things while I'm away for twenty four hours."

"Are you sure you want to trust Louis though?"

Harry stood up with a chuckle and put his wallet back in his pocket. "Yes. There is no favoritism between friends, Liam. You know that."

But Liam huffed silently and faced the bar with a fake smile. Harry just didn't know. Louis wasn't a real friend anymore. He had changed. And if Liam was willing to save his own ass at the expense of Zayn and Harry's relationship, maybe that meant he wasn't so much of a real friend anymore either.

➡➡➡➡➡

Zayn had been in bed for a short while, when his cellphone rang. He picked it up from the nightstand next to him. Harry still had his special ringtone which he had requested not long after Zayn worked for him, so he automatically knew to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Were you sleeping?"

"No. I haven't long gotten into bed."

"Oh. Good. Will you let me in?"

Zayn was confused. "Let you in where? Where are you?"

"Outside your front door."

He quickly sat up and threw the covers off of him. Then he put his feet down and slid his feet into his fluffy pink house shoes. "Yeah. I'm coming. Hold on."

He ended the call and then carefully made his way out of the room and to the front door, turning on a couple lights as he went. After looking through the peephole and seeing it was Harry, he unlocked and opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

Harry held up a overnight bag in his hand. "Can I stay?"

Zayn's whole demeanor changed right away and he lit up. "Yes, of course. Finally. What made you come anyway?"

"I missed you. You haven't been at my place in a while."

Zayn backed out of the way and Harry walked on in. "But you know why. I don't want to be in the way."

"You won't be. There's at least thirty rooms in that house. All you have to do is pick one that I'm not in."

"I know. But still."

Harry leaned in and gave him a greeting kiss, then let Zayn close and lock the door. "I don't mean to show up here late like this. I should've given you a warning or something."

"Well, I wasn't sleeping. So I guess it's okay. But what did you do? Decide you didn't want to be at home, so you packed a bag and came here? You should really be in bed. You have to be at work tomorrow."

"Actually, I was out with Louis and Liam tonight. I went out for dinner and a drink. But I left and went home to get an overnight bag so that I could spend the night with you. I'm taking the day off tomorrow."

Zayn felt his stomach churn when he heard those names. "Oh. Why'd you go out with them?"

"Just to get away from worries. Why?"

"That's all?"

"Yes. The night was not a very interesting one. I think it's because you weren't there."

When Harry winked, Zayn looked at him sympathetically. He didn't understand how Harry could be as smart as he was, yet so naïve. Why did loneliness have to be his weakness? Why did that always have to be the one thing that blinded him and kept him from seeing things as they truly were? Sometimes Zayn even wondered if the fear of being lonely had a lot to do with Harry's relationship with him.

"Well, did you enjoy your dinner?"

"I did. Yes."

"Then at least it wasn't a total disappointment."

"Right." Harry nodded but looked around the house curiously. "Where is Niall? He oddly hasn't made his presence known."

"Because he's sleeping. He was feeling excessively tired so he went to bed two hours ago. Which is exactly what we both should be doing right now too, to be honest."

"Your house, your rules. Are you going to lead me to your chamber?" Harry said as he put on his best snobby voice.

Zayn scoffed. "I don't own a chamber. But we can go to my bedroom, if you want."

"Please."

They walked down the hall together and Zayn turned off all the lights he had turned on earlier. He quickly climbed into bed and got underneath the covers, holding a quiet conversation with Harry who was changing into his pajamas.

"If I'm going to be honest with you, Zayn... I'm super stressed out this week." Harry said as he pulled his pajama bottoms up over his legs. "I think I might be annoyed by trying to make up for lost time with this project. You're the only good thing that ever comes out of my day."

Zayn blushed. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I kinda got used to you being there, you know. Having someone to come home to at least twice a week."

"Mhm."

"So basically you're more of a distraction when you're  _not_  there, is what I'm saying."

Zayn laughed. He knew exactly what Harry was trying to do. But he still found it really cute. "Why is that?"

"As long as you're close by, I know that you're okay. But I have to worry when you're not."

"You worry about me?"

"No doubt, I do. A man as assertive as yourself is always in constant danger. You need me."

"As much as you need me?"

"No. I don't think you'd ever need me that much. But I would like for you to be there. I'd hate to have to keep showing up at your house in the middle of the night like this."

"Please, you don't have to do that."

"I do."

"No. You can't sell that lie with me. You don't have to. You want to."

Harry pushed his overnight bag into a corner and walked over to what would be his side of the bed. "Okay. There's some truth to that so I'll go on and grant you that. But I can also guarantee you'll sleep better next to me as opposed to sleeping alone."

"I bet I will..."

He slid under the covers and sat up on his elbow so he could face Zayn. "I never thought I'd find myself saying this but I enjoy being hung up on a man who is as pretty on the outside as he is in. You're easily the most unexpected thing that's ever happened to me. You've made me soft. "

"You think being in a steady relationship is being soft?"

"No, I think being in a steady relationship with you makes my personality softer. I mean, look at me. This isn't what I was. But now it is and it I like it. It's relieving."

Zayn laid his head down on the pillow and ran his hand through Harry's hair. He never thought he'd get this feeling from seeing Harry be proud of himself. Sure, Harry was always proud of himself but this was different. This was improvement in a man who really needed it. And somehow that very man was extending all the credit to him.

"Well since you're not going to work tomorrow, you'll be here into the afternoon, I suppose."

"Yes. That's the plan."

"We'll I know I'm not going to wake up before you do so just beware of Niall. He likes to lounge in his underwear on the weekends when he's not working. But he doesn't know you're here."

"Oh no. I don't think I want to take that chance then. I'll just lie in bed next to you until you wake up."

He pulled his hand to his body and yawned. "Yeah. That sounds good too."

When Harry realized Zayn was wanting to go to sleep, he decided he'd let him. He didn't even ask him for a kiss before getting up to turn out the light in the room and returning to his spot. But he did appreciate having Zayn drape an arm over him and pull him closer.

That night, Liam's words really resonated with him. He was right. Zayn sure did make him a better person and with that fact, came added assurance that everything he had talked about with Marie earlier just had to be correct. Maybe he did need this man more than he could say. And maybe he didn't really know all the things Zayn could do for him. But what he did know was that regardless of that, knowing that he was going to get to wake up next him and see his face right across from him when he woke up tomorrow, there couldn't ever be a more luckier man in all the world.


	25. 25

Zayn pulled the hair of his wig into the ponytail holder and turned to Niall who had just walked into the bathroom and opened the door to the linen closet. "Alright. How do I look, Niall?"

He stopped and looked at him. "Spin for me."

Zayn spun just to show his oversized striped T-shirt, loose fitting jeans and tennis shoes.

"Great as always, of course."

Zayn scoffed. "You didn't need me to spin. You were gonna say that anyway."

"You're right. I was. Because you don't need to look perfect. You're just going to paint. And it's not like Harry doesn't already like you as you are."

"I know. Just... Painting and having wine kinda sounds too special to be in baggy clothes. Plus we've spent a lot of time together but we haven't had many dates really."

He took a washcloth from the closet and then closed the door again. "And that's why you should just focus on enjoying yourself. I want you to have fun and relish the moment with him. He's a busy guy. Sometimes it's hard to get these moments."

Zayn faced the mirror again and nodded. "Yeah. You're right. I should just focus on that. Harry's probably not even as worried as I am. I'm just making a big deal out of it."

Niall chuckled. "You're gonna be late. You'd better get going."

Zayn gasped. "Yes. Right. Uh, I'll see you in a couple days. But I'll call you tomorrow. Tell Gwen I said hi when she gets here."

"I will. Love you."

Zayn kissed his cheek before scurrying out of the bathroom. "I love you too, Ni."

Before long, Zayn had arrived at Harry's house and parked in the driveway. He really only had time to say hi and bye to Buddy before the taxi arrived to take he and Harry to the venue. Buddy wanted more petting time. So Zayn, feeling slightly special that he'd actually nudged his hand with his head, promised him that he'd pet him when he got back tonight.

The taxi finally parked at the curve of the venue about fifteen minutes before the start of class so they had to rush inside, confirm their reservations, show their ID's and then go find seats. Zayn was afraid he wouldn't be able to find two seats side by side but to his surprise, he found them rather quickly. So he hurriedly grabbed two aprons, then went over to claim them as Harry went to the bar to purchase a bottle of wine.

While Zayn waited, he put on his apron and watched the instructor put globs of paint on paper plates in front of everyone. There was yellow, black, white, green and a couple different shades of blue. Tonight they were supposed to be painting what was called Midnight Forest. When Harry told him he'd be making reservations for date night painting classes and that he wanted him to choose what they should paint, Zayn knew right away when he saw it in the site's photo gallery, that he wanted paint this.

A couple minutes later before it was time for the teacher to start the session, Harry came to their seats with two empty glasses in one hand and a bottle of red wine in the other.

"Martinelli Pinot Noir?" He asked as he took a seat in front of his own canvas.

"Yes, please." Zayn said.

Harry sat the glasses down and removed the cork from the wine bottle, which Zayn had figured was previously removed by the bartender. Harry poured wine into both glasses then pushed the cork down as far as he could to seal it up.

He picked up his glass and smiled at Zayn. "A romantic night is not a complete romantic night without wine, now is it?"

Zayn hummed before picking his glass up and lightly knocking it against Harry's. "Nope."

They were only able to take one full sip before the instructor was getting everyone's attention to start class. So Harry took his apron from Zayn and put it on.

"Ready to become the worst artists in the world?" Harry asked.

But Zayn shook his head. "Never. Speak for yourself."

They started off painting the background, first using white paint blended with different shades of blue and then white splatters to represent stars. Harry was having a hard time figuring out how to blend the paint without putting too much of it on the canvass, but he eventually figured it out after watching Zayn do it for two minutes. They breaked for a moment, to give the paint a chance to dry a little and were back at again. This time it was to paint the trees.

Zayn was interested in painting his perfectly, so he took his time and followed the instructor's instructions carefully and even used his cellphone to document progress shots. Harry was in a rush for the finished product so he moved a little bit faster than him through each step. Once they had done that, they were encouraged to take another break to let the paint dry once again. So Harry took advantage of it, and scooted his stool closer to Zayn.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked.

Zayn nodded. "Yes. You?"

"I think so. Although this is not my field, I admit. You, on the other hand, seem to be pretty good at this."

He chuckled. "I think it's just because I'm making an effort to be patient. I want it to look good."

Harry smiled. "Well, at least one of them will. I'm thinking of putting these on the wall next to each other in the library. Or maybe somewhere else where they can be seen when you walk pass the room. Above the piano, maybe... I just need to be sure there's enough room to hang them together."

Zayn picked up his glass of wine and sipped it. "You want something I made hanging on your wall next to something you made. That's sweet."

"Tonight is date night and we rarely plan special dates like this. Of course I'm going to hang it up next to mine. I want to remember this because we did it together."

Zayn felt awe-stricken with him. It didn't even matter to him that keeping them at Harry's place meant he couldn't have his own at home for himself. He was just so taken by the idea of him wanting these as memories.

When Harry noticed him still looking at him the way he was, he quickly kissed him and took him out of his dreamy haze. Zayn faced his canvas. "Stop. You're gonna make people uncomfortable."

Harry's smile faded. "Why? Because we're two men?"

"Because it's PDA period. People usually don't like to see that, regardless of who's kissing."

"True, but you know what the best part about that is?"

"What?"

"They always get over it."

Zayn chuckled and Harry planted one more kiss to his lips before their attention was taken by the instructor.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Time to move ahead. We still have to highlight the trees and create the brush."

But instead of Harry moving his stool back where it was, he slid his canvas over as close to Zayn's as he could get it and decided he'd paint that way for the rest of class.

The class lasted about two and a half hours. Zayn and Harry had only drank one glass of wine a piece. But the plan was to take a taxi home regardless. So after collecting their artwork, they walked to a pizzeria and ordered a pizza to take home. Then they flagged down a nearby taxi and finally went home.

"I'm going go put these in another room to finishing drying for now. Do you mind putting the pizza on plates for us? I'm thinking more wine too."

"Yes. Me too." Zayn locked the door behind them, then went into the kitchen. He sat the pizza box and bottle of wine on the counter and went to the sink to wash his hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Buddy walking through the entrance.

"You'll get your petting. I promise."

It didn't take Harry long to finish what he was doing but as Zayn was putting slices on the plates, he came in with a small open box.

"What's that?" Zayn asked.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. But you've already opened it so just tell me what it is."

He reached in it and lifted out something wrapped in plastic. Zayn jumped with excitement when he saw what it was. "Oh, the magazine. It's finally here. I forgot about that. It's been a month."

"Yes it has. And I was thinking about going outside to sit in the canopy so we can look through it together."

"After we eat?"

"Sure. If that's what's you want to do."

"Yes."

"Then that works. It gives you a good reason to sit in my lap with no disruptions, thus continuing our romantic night."

Zayn playfully rolled his eyes, then pushed the plates in front of the stools at the island. "Wash your hands so we can eat."

*

*

*

Later that night, Zayn and Harry did find themselves lying on the bed inside the canopy out in the backyard, Harry sprawled out with Zayn in between his legs, both covered in a blanket. And Buddy was there too, tucked under Zayn in the smallest nook he could possibly find which meant that if Zayn decided to roll over to his right, he'd squish him. Lights that looked much like Christmas lights were strung about inside so when they were turned on it made the small area light up like a fancy restaurant. And because the entrance zipped up, there were no bugs that could get in from the outside and pester them. It was just like the way he imagined it to be when Harry first gave him a tour of his home. Except now that this was reality, he got to share it with someone he cared so much about.

"This was my favorite picture of us, H. I think because of the coat. I loved it so much."

"Not for me. That was the itchiest sweater I have ever had to wear." Harry said as he pointed to the picture where he was dressed in a turtleneck. "I will never wear that again."

"Maybe you were allergic to the fabric. Either way, you still looked good in it."

"Of course I did. But I wouldn't sacrifice comfort for it either. "

Zayn reached up and turned the page. "Gloria did say we had to keep the answers simple since we would be quoted word for word here. I hope she's right."

"Let's see."

He scanned down the page where his interview was printed and Harry read it with his eyes. It had gone quiet until Harry pointed to a place on the page.

"He's amazing, huh?"

Zayn scoffed. "You really skipped everything else just to see what I said about you?"

"Yes."

"That's so like you."

"Oh wow. I'm a great boss and a great guy too? I like that."

"She asked and I answered. Don't you dare let that go to your head."

"But it already has." He jumped when Zayn pinched the back of his hand but kept on reading quietly. Although he didn't say anything, he did notice that they were both asked the same question about their future plans together. His answer was surprisingly different. He wondered how Zayn would feel about that.

As he was pondering that thought, Zayn turned the page over to Harry's interview. "Finally. I get to read yours too."

He carefully read over it until he found what he was looking for. He wouldn't admit to Harry that he was also anxious to know what Harry said about him.

_G- You're dating Zayn Malik, your assistant. What is it like?_

_H- It's great. It's my first relationship with someone of the same gender and as unbelievable as it may sound, it's my first long-term relationship, period. So I'm still getting the hang of things but Zayn's been teaching me how to do it."_

_"How would you define this part of your life? And when I say that, I mean has dating Zayn maybe opened your eyes to new things. Perhaps, even about yourself?_

_H- I would assume you mean sexuality. But the answer is no. I think when you enter into something as new as this, labels shouldn't be the first thing you look for. If you want to try something out, you should be allowed to do that before you say I'm_ **_this_ ** _and_ **_that._ ** _So that's how I see it. And I know that he understands that and he would never pressure me._

Zayn smiled. He was totally okay with the way Harry answered this question. He knew that Harry had never liked a man in this way before he came into his life. And just because he chose this once, it didn't mean he would ever do it again with anyone else. Even more so, the relationship was already public and Harry wasn't trying to keep it a secret. There was really no need to pressure him and he didn't expect anything.

He kept on reading over the page, reading questions and answers about the company until he noticed something else that caught his eye. The same question he had been asked.

_G- Any big plans for the future together?_

_H- I don't really know. If I'm being honest, we haven't discussed it at all. But after spending as much time with him as I have, I do believe the possibility is there. Either way, if there is anything major that's going to happen in our lives regarding each other, we'll sit down and talk about it together the way adults are supposed to do. That's for sure._

Zayn remembered answering that question by saying he and Harry would cross that bridge whenever they got there. And that for now he was happy and content where he was. But to his surprise, here Harry was and he was saying there was a possibility. Sure, possibilities were just that:  _possibilities._  But the idea that he wouldn't rule it out if things continued to go great made him feel sort of relaxed. He had been afraid to answer wrong and took the safe road. But at least with this, he could get an idea of what things were like up there in that head of Harry's.

"What do you think?" Harry asked.

Zayn stopped reading. "About the magazine?"

"Yes."

"I love it. I didn't think the photos of me would turn out this great, but they did. I think I'll take my copy home with me because there's other stuff in here that I might want to read. Apparently there's a 'Five things Every Entrepreneur Should Know' section in here."

When Zayn started to search for it, Harry playfully put his hands over Zayn's eyes and made Zayn lay his head against his chest.

"What?" Zayn asked and he covered hands with his.

"You can ask me what you want to know."

"What if I want to read it for myself?"

"Why, when you have me?"

"Why do you want me to depend on you?"

Harry removed his hands from his eyes and lay them at his side instead. "Just... Just because..."

Feeling an urge to know what his facial expression was like, Zayn maneuvered himself so that he could face Harry without crushing Buddy. He was just lying there with a smug and proud look on his face. He sort of expected that. But he couldn't be mad. There was something about Harry that made being cocky less annoying and kind of attractive sometimes.

Zayn poked the side of his cheek like a child and then chuckled. "Thanks for the romantic evening."

"You're welcome."

"I feel like I spent the night in Italy. Painting and drinking wine and eating pizza... And then being out here with these festive lights. Everything was just right."

"Tonight did go expectedly well, I have to say. Date night was exactly how I thought it should go."

"Me too."

After that, he turned back around and situated himself against Harry's chest, then mindlessly pet Buddy's fur. One of Harry's hands shimmied under his oversized shirt and rubbed over his skin. Zayn closed his eyes and yawned quietly.

"Are you sleepy?" Harry asked.

"Maybe just a little. You?"

"Not yet. No."

"Oh."

"But I'll tell you what. I'm not ready to go inside yet. So we'll stay out here and enjoy the night a little bit longer. If you end up falling asleep, I will carry you to bed. Is that a deal?"

He exhaled quietly with a nod. "Okay."

Harry reached upward and pulled the thick blanket up and over them. Buddy, not wanting to be covered over completely by the blanket, jumped down off the bed and curled in the middle of the floor.

Harry just laughed at him. He couldn't help but think how Buddy had come such a long way since the very first time Zayn met him. He'd been super skeptical about Zayn because all he ever really knew were strangers that came in and out, almost never to be seen again. With Zayn coming around often and even occasionally being the one to feed him, he realized that he wasn't someone who was just going to come and go anymore. There was a sense of permanency and stabilization here now. Knowing that Zayn wasn't here to hurt him, he could finally relax around this man. He could let his guard down and just be what he was always meant to be: a companion to them both.

Months ago when Zayn kept thinking his cat hated him, Harry reassured him that having him here would be good for both of them. And now after months of patience, here they were, all three of them and Harry had never felt more at ease. They were becoming a little family. Everything was turning out to be exactly as he said should be. Finally.

➡➡➡➡➡

"I decided to go with silver. Is that okay?"

Zayn looked at Harry who was standing in the entrance of the living room, holding his hands out. "I told you you didn't need a dress shirt and tie, H. She's just my mother."

"I know that. But I want to make a good first impression. It's the first time I'm meeting her. I want her to like me."

Zayn gave him a warm smile then came over to him to help him straighten his tie up. "Can't remember any time when you worried about what you looked like to other people. Not the same Harry I met at the begining of the year."

Harry chuckled, remembering the last time he did this. It was when he was trying to look his best for Zayn. When he couldn't decide if his yellow tie would be good enough. But Zayn didn't have to know that. "I only do this for people that matter to me."

"That's sweet but I'm sure what you're wearing won't matter to her. She's going to love you regardless. I know it."

He gave him a quick kiss and almost simultaneously, the doorbell rang. Marie carefully walked through the living room, past them and into the foyer. They followed her. When she reached the door, she opened it up wide. There in the doorway, was Patricia standing there, seemingly lost.

"My goodness. Well, I think I've just about been surprised enough today."

Zayn walked toward her with a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, dear. But everything certainly has been unexpected."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" He reached for her handbag and suitcase but Harry stopped him.

"No, Zayn. It's okay. Marie was going take those to her bedroom for her."

Remembering that he was suppose to leave it to Marie, he drew his hands back and let her take them.

Patricia just watched her in awe until she disappeared around the corner. "So that's the lady you told me about?" She whispered to Zayn, although she was barely whispering at all.

"Yes, mum. And you'll like her. She'll be here almost every day while you're here to make sure you have everything you need."

She still seemed lost but laughed a bit nervously. "Well, all these nice things. It's all one big surprise. And I don't know if you had anything to do with it or not but the same thing that happened to you happened to me."

"What?"

"After I landed, I was going out to look for you. Instead, I saw a card with my name on it being held up by some man in all black. Anyway, once I went over to him, he told me Harry's name so I went with him and when I got inside, there were all these goodies and things. I grabbed a few. Would've taken more but the driver put my bags in the back before I got in and I didn't want to look foolish by holding a handful full of caramel when I got out."

Harry smiled and put his hands behind his back. "Those were there for you to take, Ms. Malik, as a courtesy. You could've taken anything you wanted."

She finally smiled in his direction but her facial expression was as if she had just noticed he was even standing there. "Oh... Hello, Harry. I'm sorry. I'm in your home and I haven't even greeted you yet. That's so rude of me."

"No, it's okay. I know you're very excited about getting to see your son." She walked over to him and went for a hug. Harry wasn't expecting that, so it was slightly awkward. But he welcomed it since it was Zayn's mother.

"I've been waiting for this moment." She said as she pulled away. "Zayn talks about you all the time when we talk on the phone. That's why I was so eager to see you myself. And wow, you're as handsome in person as you are in the pictures."

Harry never expected to get this red-faced over a compliment. But he did. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

He glanced over at Zayn who was smiling at him. So far, things were going good. His mother seemed to like him.

"So, Ms, Malik. I'm thrilled that you didn't mind staying with us while you visited. And I want you to know that as long as you're staying here, anything of ours is yours. You're a guest, but you're a special guest."

"That's... That's so sweet of you, Harry. Really. Thank you."

"Of course."

In walked Marie who stood off to the side. "Excuse me, Ms. Malik."

"Yes?"

"Your things are all in your room."

"Oh. Thank you. In which room?"

"I will show you your bedroom." Harry said. "But first, I was wondering if you would like to tour the house now. I thought it would help you get familiar with the rooms so you'll know where everything is."

She looked at Zayn and smiled. "Okay. Sure. Sounds fine."

They ended up touring the house for a lot longer than expected because Patricia had questions for just about every room they went in. She also got to meet Buddy for a brief moment. But as he was with every new face, he kept his distance. Once they were finished, Harry led her to her bedroom as promised. She thanked him again, and he left her to be with her son so they could catch up on a few things. Zayn closed the door behind them and they hugged each other tightly.

"Oh, I've missed you, Zayn. Phonecalls and pictures don't do me enough good. I need to see you in the flesh like this."

He chuckled. "I feel the same way, mum and I want to come more often but... It's not easy to do that."

"I know. It takes money to fly. But if you move back home, you wouldn't have to worry about that."

He smiled sympathetically at her. "I know you miss me at home. But Niall and I really like it here. The mountains are great. I have a good job. Niall is happy. He finally has a girlfriend..."

She gave him a suggestive look. "And you have yourself a nice boyfriend."

"Yes."

"Who's handsome."

"Yes."

"And from what I see so far, he  _clearly_  likes you. And he's respectful of your mother. Which is still very surprising considering the type reputation I know him by."

Zayn smiled but folded his arms. "Try not to think about that while you're here, okay? He's a nice guy and of course he's respectful toward you. You should've seen him when I told him you were going to fly here for a visit. He said right away that he would have a car pick you up and bring you here. He also insisted you stay here instead of over at mine and Niall's place. And that turned out be be a good thing because now we don't have to drive here for dinner on Thursday. I'm telling you, mum. He was excited about meeting you for the first time. He's glad you came."

She blushed. "Well, I wanted to make this holiday special for him. He's only got his sister as family now. And it's his first Thanksgiving without his mother. Even if I don't make a big deal out of it- other than getting to spend that time with you since you're usually off from work- I want him to be happy. Especially since he's been making you happy. That Harry of yours is a nice fellow. He deserves to be happy."

Zayn nodded and watched her sit down on the bed. "You're a sweetheart, mum, and I know he appreciates every bit of it. Why don't you make yourself comfortable. Marie will knock on your door when she comes to check on you later. So no need to worry about that. Anything you want or need right now?"

She pat the warm covers and shook her head. "Just a nap, I think. That early flight was a killer."

He nodded. "Okay then. I'll leave you with some privacy. I'll see you when you wake up."

"You too, sweetie."

He backed up towards the door and when he reached it, opened it and went out. After closing the door behind him, he decided he'd curl up on the couch alone and in front of the TV. When he reached the living room though, Buddy was standing in the middle of the floor just looking up at him cautiously. He looked like he was about to take off running. Zayn had a feeling he thought Patricia was the one coming around the corner at first.

"Listen, I know you hate strangers but she's just my mum." He said as he sat down on the couch and tucked his feet underneath his body. "She won't hurt you. I promise." Buddy slowly came over to the couch and leaped up on it. He lay down at the opposite arm but made sure he was facing Zayn so that he could see him if he decided to get up.

Zayn thought it was the cutest, most protective thing Buddy had ever done. "You've come such a long way." He mumbled before picking up the remote control. And somehow when he faced the cat again, it looked as if he might have even agreed with him.

➡➡➡➡➡

"It was the funniest thing, really. I didn't expect him to run around the house naked but he did. I don't know why Harry hated diapers so much, but Mum sure was glad when he didn't need them anymore."

Patricia smiled and put a hand over her chest. "Seems like you and Harry had a wonderful childhood, Gemma."

"We had our times." Harry carefully commented, knowing that Gemma was probably still thinking about how hard it was to really enjoy her childhood with Anne having a favorite between the two of them.

She nodded in his direction. "Yeah. I guess you could say we did."

The next two minutes were filled with a little bit of silent eating. But it was soon interupted when Harry held a hand up.

"Okay, everyone listen up. I have some... Some really big news to share. Don't worry, It's good news and I think you all will love it."

They stopped for a moment to listen to him.

"Since it is Thanksgiving, I first want to take the opportunity to say thank you to the man sitting here at my right. Because it's as a result of his support that it's even possible. After mother died, I told him one morning that I wanted to start a cancer research foundation. I asked him if he believed I could do it and he told me he did. I knew he wasn't just saying it to say it, because ever since then, he's been by my side and encouraged me to complete my goal."

He grabbed his hand and kissed it and Patricia felt tiny tingles from that. She was really starting to see firsthand how much Harry really cared for her son. She could understand why Zayn adored him so much.

"Anyway, it's been a lot of work. It's required a lot of patience and taken a lot of time, a lot of phonecalls and a lot of meetings with my lawyer. But it was all for one goal and one goal only and that's for the Anne Cancer Research Foundation. I'm pleased to say that it's all been finalized. I'm looking forward to announcing a grand opening on the new year."

Everyone at the table clapped and Gemma almost wanted to cry. Harry had mentioned that to her the night they had made up. She was sure their mother would be so proud of him for what he was doing.

Harry continued. "So I want to make a toast to mothers everywhere. To the ones who didn't make it to Thanksgiving and to the ones who made Thanksgiving special." He held his glass up over the middle of the table. "To mothers everywhere."

They clinked their glasses with his. "To mothers everywhere." They said in full accord. And Harry knew then that this was just the begining. There were so many more good things that were now in store with the launch of this foundation. He just couldn't wait.

*

*

*

Later that night, when everyone finished dessert and finally ended their conversation, Zayn and Harry were in the kitchen finishing up the last of the dishes. Patricia and Gemma both had already gone to bed.

"I had a good time tonight." Harry said. "How about you?"

"Yep. It was fun getting to have dinner with Gemma again."

"Yes. I think your mother enjoyed herself as well, so that's good."

"Of course she did. She loves to have company but she usually eats alone. So she loved getting to have all three of us around the table with her tonight."

Harry smiled as he rinsed the last glass dish. Zayn started to let the water out of the sink.

"She misses you."

"Huh?"

"Your mother. I can tell that she misses you a lot."

"Oh. Yeah... Well of course. I'm her only son and I moved away."

Harry cleared his throat. "I never asked but why so far? And why here?"

He took a deep breath. "We were hoping to get to a state that was best for Niall when he had ambitions to go to school. It didn't work out like we planned obviously because he's pushed that goal so far back now. But we still like it here. We're building lives here. We might be here for a very long time."

He put the dish in it's proper place and hung the towel across the stove handle.

"Well you know, Zayn. If you want to go see your mum, you can. Just ask me and give me at least a week's notice so I can prepare."

"A week's notice? I thought it was two weeks."

"It is. But I'm dating you."

"Special treatment, huh?"

"Normally, I'd deny it, but yes. It is special treatment. You know I can tell you from experience that it's important to enjoy her while she's here and not take the time you spend with her for granted. Your mum is really sweet and she needs you. She needs to see you."

He used the sprayer to wash the remaining soap bubbles down the drain. "Yeah. I know. I'll see what I can do in the future. Maybe you could come along then. Even tour my home city if you'd like."

He chuckled. "Yeah. Maybe."

As Zayn was wiping off the counter spaces around him with his rag, Harry reached out and put a hand on his hand to stop him.

"One last thing I should say. And it's important that I say it before the clock strikes twelve and it's no longer Thanksgiving."

"Okay."

He withdrew his hand. "I know that I'm thankful for the things that you've done for me. I know that I've said that already. But mostly... I'm just thankful for having you, period. You've made the bad times good and the hard times easier. I have no idea who your ex is or what he was thinking when he thought ending his relationship with you was a good idea but he's not that smart. Unless he was doing this because he could see me in your future, then yes, he's very smart and I'm thankful to him too."

Zayn scoffed as he resumed wiping again. "No, he doesn't deserve any credit for this relationship. You were right the first time. He was just a dumbass."

"Whoa. Now, I didn't say that. You did. But I guess... since no one could have really ever predicted this for us, maybe this means that things in the universe really did lead up to this. Except only at the time we didn't realize it was all just part of the journey to something this good. And who knows?... Maybe it's lasting..."

Right away, Zayn felt his stomach drop and a half-hearted smile crept on his face as he continued to wipe.  _Lasting?_  Sure, he had to admit that finally having a lasting relationship would make him more than happy. However, as much as he liked Harry, could it be too early for that kind of talk?

Perhaps if it was anyone but him, then it might not be so troubling. But it seemed like the more Harry talked about the relationship, the more it made Zayn wonder. At times, Harry made Zayn feel like he was needed and wanted because he was what he really wanted. But other times, Zayn felt that maybe there was a just a fear of being alone that made Harry believe he needed Zayn. That maybe it made him believe he was  _supposed_  to want him because there was no one else.

He had thought about that numerous times before. And remembering that he slept with Harry and shared intimate moments and conversations with him would anger him if there ever turned out be some underlying reason behind Harry's attraction to him. So for that very reason, he quickly talked himself out of even entertaining those thoughts. He told himself that Harry was an adult and therefore was more than capable of making decisions outside of his fears. He told himself that he would make this same choice had his mother not been dying, had his sister not disowned him at first and had he not been such a lonely man.

Thoughts of waking up to see Harry sitting in front of that piano flooded his mind and he accidently sighed out loud. He jumped when Harry touched him but calmed when he saw Harry reciprocate his shock.

"Are you are alright?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're still wiping away at the counter and I'm almost positive that is the cleanest it will ever get."

Zayn looked at the rag and smiled. "Oh, be quiet. I was just thinking. You know how it is when you get caught up in your own thoughts."

''Yes. I do. That's usually a sign that your brain is busy or tired. So I'm sending you to bed."

"It's neither of those." He knew that was a lie. It was definitely busy. But Harry didn't buy it anyway.

"Yes it is and I can tell. Now go on. I'll get the rest of the kitchen."

When Harry took the rag from him, he pouted like a small child. But that only caused Harry to chuckle and kiss his forehead. "Goodnight, Zayn. I'll see you in the morning."

He squeezed soap from the bottle onto the rag so he could wash it out a bit and Zayn knew then that he was serious about wanting him to go to bed. So he just took his suit coat from the stool and carried it off to the bedroom with him. Whenever he fell asleep, those second thoughts he had about Harry's feelings for him just vanished somewhere into thin air. He was back to feeling genuinely wanted again. And Harry didn't even have to know he had ever questioned that.


	26. 26

****"Mr. Styles." Harry heard as soon as he stepped off the elevator. "Mr. styles!"

He didn't bother to stop walking. "Yes sir?"

"I wanted you to know we had a small problem with one of the assembly lines today. But I assure you, the team is on it. We've already called a technician."

He turned to him. "Small problem?"

"Yes, it's minor."

Harry shook his head. "Wrong. It is not a small thing, Lenard. It's a waste of time and money when something's gone wrong. Not to mention we're already behind. We can't afford anymore fuck ups."

"I know, sir. But the computers... One of them stopped working this morning."

"I thought I had a guy checking on that to make sure that didn't happen."

"You did."

"Well, where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Why not? That's your department."

"I know. But I... don't know where he is. I can try to find him though."

"Well, go do that and when you find him, put him on the phone. I want to speak to him immediately. I'm not happy about this at all."

"Yes sir."

He took his keys from his pocket, chose one of them and used it to unlock his office. He walked over to his desk and sat his bag down on top of it. Then after turning on his computer, he took a seat behind his desk. Today he had a couple emails to send and a few important and lengthy phonecalls to make. The day was going to be a very busy one for him already. So he was certainly hoping that this newfound problem wouldn't force him to make a drive over to the factory today.

"Knock knock, sleepy head."

Harry looked up when he heard the voice and saw Zayn holding a cup holder and a brown paper bag with a logo on it. He chuckled at the nickname he was just given. "Come in."

Zayn stepped in but used his back to push the door closed. "I had to wake you up twice before I left this morning and somehow I knew that you still weren't going to stop for coffee on the way here."

"Was that a crime?"

"No. But it's dangerous. You've got too much important work to do. You need to be wide awake and fully engaged."

"Yeah, I know. And apparently I have you to remind me."

"You do." He sat down in the chair in front of him and put the bag and cup holder on his desk. "This is your coffee and it's just the way you like it. And also I got you bacon and eggs on sourdough so you can put some food in your stomach. I've got myself coffee and a hot cup of oatmeal."

"So what are we doing? Eating together?"

"Yes. We rarely get to do it. But I think with how busy your day is shaping up to be, you need some food to get your brain working."

Harry sat his bag down on the floor and waited for Zayn to take a hand wipe from the box on his desk before he took one too. "Well, alright then. I guess, since you went through all the trouble of buying it, we'll have breakfast together."

"Good."

He took a plastic fork and his container of oatmeal from the bag and pushed the bag over to Harry.

"There's grape jelly, mustard and strawberry jam in there cause I didn't know what you liked to eat on sourdough. There are napkins too."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Zayn sat back in his chair and opened his own items. "So, I heard what Lenard said about the computer that stopped working."

Harry dumped the contents from the bag in the empty space in front of him. "Yeah. It's frustrating. I have a guy on that. Supposedly... This makes me wonder what I've been paying him to do."

"A guy?"

"Yeah. I hired one."

"You don't know his name?"

Harry paused. "No. It's been a while since I hired him. And I have enough names to remember every day."

"Can't really be properly mad at  _the guy_  if you can't even remember his name, huh?" He scooped a spoonful of oatmeal and ate it.

"No, I'm still upset. But I suppose you're right to a degree. Technically I don't even know who it is I'm mad at."

"He's not perfect, Harry."

"I know."

"Things happen."

"I know."

"So that means it'll be fine. It's not like your company will go bankrupt or out of business just because one small part of the assembly line quit working for a day."

"No, but now I'll be paying my workers to sit for a workday."

Zayn hummed. "Not necessarily. They still have other things to do. Just think of it like a small break. They don't go home to jacuzzis to relax in or housekeepers who'll make them dinner when they're tired."

A small smile displayed on his face. "Alright. Maybe I could do something I've never done before and give out Christmas bonuses this year for the factory and lab workers and for those here at headquarters. Then they can at least buy jacuzzis, right baby?"

"Sure. But I know that's not something you just drummed up because of what I just said. You were planning on doing that anyway. Don't pretend you're not a softie around me."

Harry chuckled. "I'm really wasting valuable time just to spend it having leisure time with my lover."

Zayn put a hand up. "Or... or you're having a break with your assistant who thought his boss could use a good breakfast."

"It's a little hard to think of it that way when my assistant kissed me goodbye before he left home this morning."

"Shit... He did, didn't he?"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Open!"

The door opened and Lenard poked his head in. "Um, sorry to disturb you, Mr. Styles... and Veronica... But Noel is on the phone."

"Who?"

"Noel, the guy who you hired to periodically check the computers. He's on the phone in my office right now."

"Oh... Okay..."

"Did you want to take the call in my office or should I transfer it in here?"

"Neither."

Lenard was confused. "But sir... You told me to call him. What should I tell him? Because he knows you're not very happy."

Harry thought for a moment. "Just tell him that I said if he's not already there, then he needs to get to the factory so he can be there with the technician and find out what went wrong."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. That is all."

Lenard still didn't understand. Harry was very upset about that crashed computer earlier. What happened between then and now? Whatever happened, he wasn't about to stick around and ask, so he let it go and did as he was told. "Yes sir. I'll tell him."

As soon as the door closed, Zayn shot him a knowing look.

"What?"

"Softie."

"Well, it's clearly your fault." He said as he opened the wrapper of his breakfast sandwich.

Zayn took his coffee from the cupholder and giggled over into it. "I'll hold my own self accountable for this one too, Mr. Styles."

➡➡➡➡➡

Zayn was jittery right now. He wished that he wasn't but this was the first time he and Harry had sort of planned ahead of time instead of just letting it come in the moment. Waiting all day for it did nothing but build his anticipation. So he just knew it had been the same for Harry.

It started off earlier in the day with Harry teasing him, telling him how pretty he was, even listing all the things Zayn did to him inside. Zayn entertained it for a short while and even teased him in return. But after a while, Harry made it known it was no longer a tease. He was serious. And he was desperate to get his hands on Zayn right then and there.

Zayn knew Harry wasn't a man to care if his maid was folding laundry in the living room down the hall. He'd still take his partner to bed because that was what he wanted to do. But even as smooth a talker as Harry was, no phrase could get him to do anything as long as Marie was there. He only promised to wear something special for him later and that was that.

Harry had held up his end of the bargain and waited for Marie to leave. So Zayn held his end. But he didn't want Harry to see him in it until he was ready for him to see. That's why he was locked in the bathroom and looking at himself in the mirror.

His idea was not to try too hard, but he also wanted whatever he was wearing to be appealing to Harry. So he'd picked pastel pink colored boyshorts panties with the words  _"Touch me here, please"_  printed on the back in fancy cursive letters. He'd actually bought those panties when he was still single but never had the opportunity to wear them for anyone until now. It felt good to finally bring them out tonight.

Along with the underwear, he wore thigh high stockings with a fairly simple lace pattern. They were usually worn under his dresses. But he was feeling somewhat adventurous and wanted to try wearing them in a much different, sexier way. He just hoped Harry would like it. He didn't want to ruin the night by overdoing it and turning Harry off.

"Baby, you didn't pass out in there, did you?"

He could hear Harry just outside the bathroom door. He smiled big. "No."

"Then what's taking so long? Just because we planned this, that doesn't mean it has to be different from any other time." His voice lowered, almost as if he was trying to sound seductive. "Come on, let's face it, whatever you're wearing, I'm going to take it right off of you. You know that."

He studied his reflection in the mirror again. He was shirtless but still had his wig on. This would be the first time they ever did anything like this with him wearing his his wig. But he wanted to remain Veronica for this. "Of course I do."

"So come on out, then. Don't make me open the door and peek."

"You can't. It's locked."

Harry wiggled the doorknob and when he heard Zayn laugh, he whined. "Baby..."

"Hm?"

"Come out. I've waited all day for this and I'm already naked. Why are you prolonging it even more?"

Feeling as if he might have been frustrating him, he left the mirror and went to unlock the door. As soon as Harry heard it unlock, he turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open. Zayn stood there looking up at him with blaming eyes. "I should have made you really beg for it."

He pulled him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom with him. "No you should not have. That would be a bad thing."

"It would? What do you like to do to bad boys?"

"I wouldn't know. You'd be the first. But I do think I'd enjoy getting to figure it out."

That piqued Zayn's interest. "Maybe you could be thinking about it now, so you'll have something in mind."

"Why? Do you plan on making me have to do that?"

"Maybe."

He went to grab Zayn, but Zayn took off running and climbed in the bed. "If you want me, come pin me down."

"Is this another game of yours, Zayn?"

"No. No games. I'm telling you this because I actually want you to do it. Come on. I'm waiting." He laughed.

"You're waiting? Please, I've been waiting all day." He ran after him, got in the bed and tackled him backwards. And after tucking his hand under the nape of his neck, he kissed him as passionately as he could. When he was finished, he smiled down at him. "I like the little phrase you have there, by the way.  _'Touch me here, please'..._  as if I wasn't going to do that anyway."

"I know."

"I am a proud man, right now."

"Why?"

"Because you're mine and you want to be. That's a sexy thought. But still not as sexy as you."

Zayn started to bite his lip, but stopped when something came to mind. "How about about we try something new tonight?"

"Something new?"

"Yeah."

"And what would that be?"

He hesitated. "Let me sit on top tonight. We've never done it like that before and I want to do that with you."

"You do?"

"Mhm."

Harry thought about his words for a brief moment as he reached over to open one of the drawers on his nightstand. After digging around, he pulled out two condom packets and a bottle of lubricant. He sat it all on the dresser and turned his attention to Zayn again. "Okay. Whatever you want, baby. If that's how you want me, let's do it. How about we get these panties off, yeah?"

Zayn lifted his hips and allowed Harry to slide his underwear down and off. He tossed them to the rug in the middle of the floor as usual then wasted no time parting Zayn's legs. The idea that Zayn could get any hotter than when he was lying back with his head tilted and elbows pressed into the bed while wearing those thigh high stockings was preposterous. There was absolutely no way. Or if there was, Harry couldn't see it.

Harry sort of crouched down a bit so he could leave kisses on the inside of one of Zayn's thighs all the way over to the other. It was intimate and special and Harry even kissed the shaft of his dick a few times. That was a first for Zayn. Harry's mouth had never come this close to that area of his body, ever. He felt like Harry was finally becoming a little more comfortable with this type of sexual pleasure. And that was a good thing. Because who knows what else he'd be comfortable with doing in the future.

He left Zayn's legs open as they were and then stood up to put lubricant on his fingers. He did it rather quickly and was back in front of him again. "Two fingers." He warned and with that, he pushed them ainside of him.

"Ugh, it's hard to get used to this." Zayn groaned as he lay his head back on the bed pillows. "But I don't ever want to because of how good it feels."

Harry smiled cockily. "Not better than the real thing though, right?"

"Never."

He hummed, but focused on getting him prepped while simultaneously leaving more soft kisses up and down his thighs. There was no rush about it at all. Just a slow even pace until he heard Zayn moan differently than he had before.

He took his fingers out and hovered over him so he could kiss him lovingly. Then he reached over for the two condoms off the dresser and held one out to Zayn. "Here. You should put one on too if you're gonna sit on top. That way things can't get too messy."

"Okay."

For a moment, they focused on themselves and getting their condoms on. When Harry had his on, he took the liberty of putting just a little more lubricant over it to make sure things could be as smooth as possible. Zayn appreciated that, though he didn't make it known.

Without saying anything, Harry crawled in the middle of the bed and lay back with his head against the pillow. He pat his legs twice then put his hands behind his head. Zayn just smiled before stretching a leg over him and standing up on his knees.

"Do you need any help?" Harry offered.

"Nope. I'm sure I've got this."

And he did. Although the reach was awkward, he was able to palm Harry and slowly lower himself down on him. When he didn't go all the way down right away, Harry took his hands from behind his head and rested them on his thighs.

"Are you okay? You're sure you don't need help?"

"Yes. I told you I've got this, Harry. This isn't my first time doing it like this, you know."

"Ah of course... I really hate to hear you say that, though."

Zayn smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Well... Stop asking me if I need help, then. If you don't offer help, I won't say it."

"Duly noted."

Zayn inhaled and then finally went all the way down on him. When he came back up, Harry groaned lightly before before curling his large hands around the back of Zayn's thighs.

"Since we're being honest, this isn't the first time I've ever done this either."

He raised his brow. "That's surprising. You usually want to do all the work."

"Well, yes, because doing all the work means that I'm in command. And I like to be in command."

Zayn stopped. "Exactly. You love having control. So why did you let me have it this time? How come you didn't say no?"

He was slow about responding. "Because I can't tell you no."

"You can't? Or you don't want to..."

"What do you want from me, Zayn? Do you want me to change my mind and drag you to the edge of the bed, turn you over and do it the way we always have? Because I will. I'll do it right now."

Zayn, although he felt butterflies in his stomach for a moment, smiled and shook his head. "No. That won't be necessary. I can promise you that." And he went back down on Harry again.

When Zayn put his hands on Harry's chest and started a rhythm, Harry closed his eyes and let his hands drop down onto the bed. He suddenly became quiet and that surprised Zayn because he expected him to talk. That's what Harry always did when he was suddenly thrusted into something he wasn't completely in control over. It's how he used to ramble when he knew he was starting to like Zayn before they ever began to date.

That reminded Zayn of what Harry had just said earlier, when Harry said that he couldn't tell him no. Maybe he wasn't lying. Maybe it was a bit of both. That he couldn't and he didn't want to. It could be that it was just the way he felt about Zayn.

Zayn came out of his thoughts and hissed when he felt Harry pinch the skin at the back of his thighs. He saw Harry beneath him. His eyes were open again and he was watching Zayn carefully. His mouth was partially open and soft moans escaped pass his pink lips. It was a lovely sight from above and he wanted to store it in his memory to keep forever.

Zayn was pretty determined to keep his rhythm and faster than expected, Harry was already hitting his favorite spot. He suddenly moaned out and Harry did his best not to let that get to him. But it still did. There was just something about Zayn riding him and having pure pleasure on his face while doing it that turned him on.

His fingers traced Zayn's thighs and he tried to be careful so he didn't rip the lacy material with his fingernails. But he wanted something to touch so badly. Not doing all the work and not having to expend any energy only made him eager.

As he went to grab the covers, Zayn changed the way he moved and made Harry groan. He whispered out Zayn's name before grasping his waist with his hands. "If you keep this up, I know I won't last long."

And Zayn could see it in his face that he wasn't lying. But that's what he wanted. He wanted him so consumed in pleasure that his only option was to give in. That's how Harry always did him when he was bent over, head and knees pressed into the bed while Harry relentlessly fucked him from behind. This might not happen again. It needed to be good. Zayn was going to make it good.

The back of Harry's head pushed against the bed and he looked up at his lover. Zayn's head was tilted back and his eyes were closed while he whispered quiet "yeah's" into the air. It was really the first time he ever saw his face as this was happening. It was the most arousing thing he'd ever seen. And apparently that was just what he needed. Because that, coupled with the pleasure and he couldn't take it any longer. He came inside the condom before he even knew it.

"Shit..." He mumbled. Because Harry never came first, ever. It wasn't something he liked to do because he loved getting to see the way his partners would unravel beneath him first. He loved getting to see firsthand what he could do to them. But this time, that didn't happen.

Instead of getting to watch Zayn have his orgasm shortly after, he was too busy collecting his breath and calming down from his own. He dropped the back of his hand against his forehead and groaned. Before he could say anything, Zayn got up so he could pull out and slumped over halfway on top of him.

"Waited all day for this and even though you changed things up on me, I definitely wasn't disappointed."

Zayn smiled. "Good. But I think next time I'm going to let you do all the work again. I like when you sometimes decide to pull my hair in the middle of it."

Harry chuckled but put his hand on his shoulder so he could stroke it gently. "I bet you do."

Zayn draped an arm over his stomach and rested it there. Harry just settled into his touch. "Looks like you're going to be my first Plus-one."

"Your first what?"

"Plus-one. I've always been a single man so I never had anyone to take with me to special events. I've decided that the celebration for the cancer foundation will be a Plus-one event. You'll be mine. At least, I want you to be mine."

Zayn giggled. "I will be yours. I promised I'd come to support you, remember?"

"Yes. I remember." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against his rather quickly, then took a deep breath. "Zayn. I... I care for you so much. And I'm talking about outside of the sex we just had. Yes, that's all fun and great, sure. But this is what solidifies it."

"This?"

"Us. Lying here like this. I feel like I'm on top of the fucking world right now. And I can honestly say that I've never felt like this with anyone before."

Zayn's heart felt as if it had melted into a warm puddle of goo at those words. A rich man who behaved like he owned the world had never actually felt on top of the world until he met him? What else was he supposed to do but feel that way? "I care for you the same, Harry. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"I know you wouldn't." Harry took his hand in his, then rolled Zayn over on his back. He pressed their noses together and kissed him again but this time, much longer than before. He had no explanation for the butterflies that had happened in his stomach following his calm but he loved every moment of it.

Maybe Zayn couldn't see it yet but it was certainly happening. He was slowly begining to change the way he viewed his relationships. Instead of right now, he saw a future. Even if it was only a month from now at a ceremony for his foundation, he still saw it. And with Zayn there next to him, knowing for sure that it involved him. Finally, did it ever start to feel so good.

➡➡➡➡➡

"Ugh, you're day dreaming about him again."

Zayn looked over at Niall with a surprised expression. "Huh? What? I'm not thinking about him. I'm doing a word find puzzle."

"Excuse me, but I did have ambitions to become a lawyer. I can read guilt and if I ever became one, it would be my job to know how to find evidence that proves you're lying."

Zayn gave him a bored look. "What are you even talking about?"

"Word find puzzles require looking directly at the page, not in space. And that gigantic smile on your face just spells out Harry Styles."

Zayn frowned. "Okay. So what if I was smiling? I could be smiling at literally anything. It doesn't have to be about him."

"Except it is. I'll never forget when I woke up that morning after a good night's sleep to find you and Harry in the kitchen making googly eyes and kissy faces at each other. You'll never convince me that that smile isn't for Harry when I've seen you smiling like that at him on occasions. Just tell me. What's new between you two? Why do you keep daydreaming about him?"

Zayn was going to pretend that Niall was wrong a little bit longer but he just couldn't do it anymore. A huge smile crept on his face and he closed the book. "I don't know Niall. It's just... I haven't seen him outside of work ever since last week. But the last time I did, it was so different."

"Different how? What was different?"

"Well, Harry and I... We... you know."

Niall gasped and covered his eyes. "Ow, my eyes! They burn!"

Zayn rolled his eyes. "Oh stop it. That's not funny. It's not like you actually saw it happen."

"Well then, ow! My brain! It hurts!"

Zayn waited patiently for him to stop pretending to faint before he went on. "Anyway, it was different is all I'm saying. That night wasn't like any other night we've ever shared."

Niall narrowed his eyes. "You didn't say the three words, did you?"

"No. Of course not. It's too soon for me."

Maybe he didn't say the words but Niall didn't believe it was too soon for him. "Well, did he?"

"No. What kind of question is that? I don't expect for Harry to say that anytime soon. Not being the kind of man he is. No."

"Oh. So what makes it so different from the other times?"

Zayn pretended not to see Niall's body language resemble relief. "Just... Afterwards, the things he said to me. About how he feels like he's on top of the world with me. How he cares for me. I get a tingly feeling everytime I think about it."

He looked pleasantly surprised. "Wow. He actually said all that?"

"Mhm."

"Wow..." He repeated. "So... What do you think it means?"

"I think it means exactly what he said. Nothing extra. But it's just the fact that he said it, you know."

"Yeah. I know."

After a short moment of silence, Niall got up off the couch he was sitting on and came over to sit next to Zayn. He lay his head against his shoulder. "I'm really happy for you, Zayn. I promise you that. But if it turns out that later in life, you're going to be settled down away from me with Harry, the guy who really seems to love giving you everything, then just don't forget that I'm always going to be here. I'm your brother. Nobody will ever love you as much as I do. Not even Harry could."

He nodded. "It's hard to forget someone who's always been there. Plus we were children when we met and it's a little too late to try to find someone else to grow up with. I don't really have a choice."

They chuckled together and Zayn opened his word find puzzle book again. "Do you want to go shopping with me?"

"Shopping for what?"

"For a dress. I want a new one for the party. Harry's having a tailor come by the house so he can be fitted for a new tux and he keeps insisting that I let him also hire a stylist to design a dress for me. But that's just too much. I'd rather go out and buy my own. I can't surprise him if he knows what I want."

"Oh wow. I didn't know rich people's problems were so complicated. Must be hard."

Zayn saw through his sarcasm right away. "Harry's rich. Not me. I'm just a regular man with a job as an assistant. And I meant what I said, Ni. I want you to come with me because I need to know how it looks on me from someone else's point of view. I want Harry to like it when he sees it."

Niall reached up to the top of Zayn's head to pull up some of his hair and he let it fall back down. "Whatever you choose, he's going to love it. Hard to deny that any dress looks good when Zayn Malik is the one who's wearing it."

Zayn softly chuckled and went back to puzzle again. "Yeah, okay. We'll see."


	27. 27

"And so afterward, Liam and I got out of there. Till this day, he still doesn't know it was us. And we want to keep it that way."

Harry chuckled. "I can't believe Liam actually let you talk him into doing that. You could have gotten in serious trouble."

"I can't believe I let him talk me into doing a bunch of things that could've gotten me in serious trouble either. Even now, because he certainly does have a bunch of stupid ideas that will do just that."

Louis forced a smile. "No, Liam just doesn't trust me or himself." He said. "When things seem to go wrong to him, they haven't actually ever gone wrong. He's just too chicken to follow through and ends up ruining it."

"Too chicken? That's how you're gonna play it?"

Harry held his hand out. "It's alright Liam. It's just banter between friends. It's nothing serious."

"Yeah, Liam. It's just banter. Relax."

Liam picked up his beer from the coaster on the side table and sat back against the couch. He didn't even want to go out and do anything tonight anyway. But Harry had invited him over to his home for dinner and a drink. Of course, he didn't have to come. He could have easily said no and stayed home instead. But when Harry said that Louis would be there, he knew he had no choice but to go.

Louis was so bent on ruining things for Harry and Zayn that he was sure with no one to monitor, he would make a move tonight. All Louis wanted was to be alone with Harry in a quiet environment so that he could get in his head and plant a seed of doubt. But he couldn't let that happen. Maybe Louis thought that Liam was just tagging along with him while he continued his scheme but Liam was searching for every opportunity to derail Louis' course without making it so obvious to Harry that that was exactly what he was doing.

"Listen... I just wanted to say that I'm thankful you invited us over." Louis said. "We haven't been here in your home since... Since your mother's funeral reception. It's been more than three months. Time flies, doesn't it?"

Harry paused at the mention of his mother. He couldn't believe he had now lived three whole months without her. "Yeah, it does. It's also been a very long time since we just sat down in calm surroundings and just mingled. There are no other people, no bars and no hotel rooms. Just us three and a conversation."

"And I like it." Liam commented.

"Yeah." Louis added. "It's nice... So solemn... quiet. No background noise. Not even Zayn. How is he, by the way? I was looking forward to seeing him."

"He's fine."

"You didn't ask him to go out while we did this, did you?"

"No. Of course not. He's just not staying with me tonight because he already had plans."

"Ah."

Liam noticed the way he suddenly perked up as if he had something. He didn't like it. But he also didn't know how to stop him because he didn't know what he was going to say yet.

"Oh. You must miss him."

Harry chuckled. "Why do you say that?"

He shrugged. "I just assume you would. After all, he is your... your partner."

Harry picked his empty beer bottle up from the table. "I'm fine, Louis. I really am. I've survived all this time without always having someone. This short amount of time won't hurt me."

He cleared his throat. "So where is he?"

"Zayn?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't know  _exactly_  where he is."

"You said he had plans though, right?"

"Louis." Liam said.

"What, Liam? I'm just saying. I thought Zayn would have told him where he was. If it were me- and this is just me, I'm sure- I'd be sorta nervous. It's so hard to trust people these days. Even people you want to trust."

"Louis-" Liam said again, this time a bit louder. But he was interupted by Harry.

"I appreciate you being concerned but I'm sure things are fine. Zayn is very independent. I would never frustrate him by demanding to know where he is at all times. I know him well enough to know that he isn't going to do anything he shouldn't."

"You mean like cheat on you or lie about where he is?"

"Anything. I have nothing to be nervous about."

"But how do you know that? How can you be so sure that you're right?"

When Harry paused three seconds too long, Liam cut in. "Harry, don't even entertain those thoughts. I'm sure Zayn isn't doing either of those things. Louis is just an idiot for even bringing that up, okay?"

Liam expected for Louis to be upset at being called an idiot. But he knew the only reason he wasn't is because he was satisfied. He'd done exactly what he intended to do.

"The truth is I don't know, Louis. So you're right about that. But I also choose to believe that Zayn is an honest man who would never do such a thing to me. So I'm going to leave it at that. Alright?"

"Sure, man."

"Thank you."

Liam took a huge sigh of relief but he was highly agitated now. Harry was really good at ending the topic of Zayn before it got started good and he was glad it happened this time. However, he couldn't bring himself to be completely satisfied. If he knew anything about Louis, he knew that tonight wasn't about getting Harry to think Zayn would ever cheat. It was about leaving an impression on him about Zayn. An impression that could lead to thinking that not everything about Zayn was as sure as he thought it was. It was obvious that Harry wasn't going to suddenly believe Zayn would have a reason to lie to him about what he was doing. But this definitely was enough to plant that little seed of doubt that Liam had been dreading.

"I'm gonna go make a quick trip to the bathroom, then get myself another beer." Harry said as he rose to his feet with the bottle still in his hand. "Would either of you like another one?"

"No thanks. I'm good."

"No. I'm fine, Harry."

"Let me know if you change your mind then." He nodded his head in their direction then took his empty bottle with him. As soon as he disappeared, Liam got up from the couch and stood in front of Louis.

"I'd advise you to shut up."

Louis smiled. "You would, wouldn't you?"

"Do you think I'm joking? Well I'm not. Harry may think you're just a concerned friend of his but I know the truth. You're gonna find yourself in a world of trouble and I'm not gonna save you. You can bet on that."

"Of course you won't. Because you're too busy on the same side as that guy who doesn't even know what gender he wants to claim."

Before he could think about it, Liam bent down and snatched him forward by his collar. "You think you're so tough but you'd never say that directly to Harry. You know why? Because you're a coward. You depend on everyone else because you don't want to work to get things on your own. You're not a friend of Harry's. You're not even a decent acquaintance. You're a fraud. And you're going to be exposed for the real man you are."

Louis chuckled. "How? You're gonna be a little tattletale? Is that why? If that's so, I've already told you what it means. If you want to lose your job, then be my guest.  _Expose_  me Liam. Then watch this backfire in your face because I'll make sure it will."

Liam yanked at his collar. "You, really think the only thing I care about is my job, Lou? You think I value that over the embetterment of my friend? If you do, then you're a lot more stupid than I thought you were and you don't know me at all. Now I'm only gonna say this once, so you'd better hear me out because I won't repeat this. If you do anything to ruin Harry and Zayn's relationship, I will tell him the truth. I don't care about my job or the lies you're gonna spew about me, I will tell him. Harry deserves better than you. Hell, at this point he even deserves better than me. But I'm not going to just sit back and let you do what you want to do anymore. So you need to back off."

After staring at Liam for a brief moment, he hit at Liam's hand, making him loosen his grip on his collar. "You're a joke, you know that? You want to be the good guy so badly but you're really just a sellout. You didn't give a damn about Zayn when he first started working for the company but all of a sudden you're an advocate for their relationship. I'm a fraud? No you're a fraud, Liam. And I'm disappointed in you."

Liam stood up with a fixed look on his face and folded his arms. "If being a great friend makes me a sellout to you, then so be it. I'd much rather be a sellout than be two-face all because I'm so consumed with the things I could get out of my rich friend."

Louis' lips tightened in anger and Liam backed away because he was sure Louis was going to swing a fist in his direction. But he never did. Instead, he stood up, grabbed his keys and angrily stomped out of the living room, through the foyer and out of house. He didn't say word, so there was no way to tell what Louis was thinking about doing from here or if he'd even go on with his plans. But that wasn't even his biggest concern presently. Right now, all he could think about was finding the right words to put together in order to explain to Harry why Louis suddenly left is home without saying goodbye.

➡➡➡➡➡

It was days later when Zayn woke up and realized that he was alone in bed. Harry was a relatively early riser compared to Zayn but there were also many mornings where Harry would either lie awake in bed until Zayn finally woke up or he'd wake him up with gentle, yet annoying kisses on his shoulder. Since there was neither, Zayn figured he had just decided it was better to go on about his tasks and not disturb him. So instead of worrying about where he was at the moment, he went to the bathroom to clean his body and brush his teeth.

It didn't take him too long to get dressed into comfy clothes. After making the bed and putting on a pair of socks, he finally went looking for Harry.

Even though there were so many rooms in the house, there weren't too many rooms Harry usually spent his time in. He guessed he might be in the kitchen at the island or something so he wanted to go there first. However, before he could even reach the kitchen, the sound of soft slow jazz music caught his attention. Last night before they went to bed, Harry had told him that if he was in a good mood, he'd get up and listen to the music stations so he could get an idea about what songs he wanted on the playlist for the grand opening of the cancer foundation. The sound of music gave evidence that Harry must've been in a really good mood this morning.

He turned in the living room where he had heard the music, expecting to see Harry lounging on the couch with a notepad in hand and ready to tease Zayn about always getting up later than him. But he stopped cold in his tracks when he noticed what Harry was actually doing. He was sitting down in front of the piano, holding a cup of coffee and he was staring up at their paintings from the art class they went to, which were now hanging up on the wall above the piano. Zayn realized he was wrong. Harry wasn't in a good mood. Whenever Harry was sitting in front of the piano, that usually meant one thing. And he felt his heart drop to his knees at the thought of it.

Harry wasn't aware of his surroundings, so he hadn't seen Zayn standing in the entranceway. But Zayn didn't want to startle him and cause him to spill coffee all over himself. So he was careful to call his name before he came in any further.

"Harry?"

He became attentive as soon as he heard Zayn's voice. "Oh. Good morning." He mumbled as he faced him.

But as if it wasn't already obvious, the look on his face told everything. It wasn't a good morning. "What happened?" Zayn asked as he carefully made his way over to him.

Now he avoided eye contact and looked down at his coffee. "I don't know." His voice was much more raspier than normal. So Zayn knew he had been crying.

"How long have you been up?"

"A couple hours maybe." Just as he put his coffee mug on top of the piano, Zayn sat down next to him.

"Oh. How do you feel?"

"So-so, I guess. But I don't really know. It's been a rollercoaster of a morning for me."

"You want to talk about it?"

Harry looked down at his lap. "I just... I want to be a lot stronger than this, Zayn. But it's so hard to do that no matter how much I want to."

"I know."

Harry started to cry. "All I wanted to do was listen to some music and get a playlist together for the party. But I can't help but think about why I'm doing it in the first place. I just... I miss her so much."

Zayn put his hand on his back and rubbed over it. "I know you do. And I know that it hurts. But it's going to take some time, Harry. Anne would love for you to be strong. But she knew it wasn't going to be easy to do that so don't feel obligated to be right now. Because you have me, remember?"

Harry nodded and lay his head on his shoulder. Then he wiped his eyes on his shirt. He always knew that he had Zayn. But many times, he didn't want to burden him with his negative feelings.

"Listen, Harry. I want you to understand that your mother loved you so much. She'd be so proud of you for what you're accomplishing, both within the company and even with yourself. I know this for sure because I am more proud of you than words could ever say. But I could never be more proud of you than she ever was. And I hope that hearing that is as comforting for you to as I'm hoping it is."

Following those words, Zayn just let him lie against him until he didn't want to lie against him anymore. He was here for him. He always wanted to be. And this right here should have been enough proof to Harry that he would. Soon, Harry's tears had ceased and after wiping his eyes, he sat up to look at him.

"I won't lie. It still amazes me." He said.

"What amazes you?"

"That day, when you came to visit me because I didn't show up for work. I could tell then, that you cared but I have to admit that I didn't ever see this. I didn't see you waking up in my bed and being here to make me feel better. That amazes me."

Zayn blushed but not for long. "Well you don't have to be amazed any longer. Boyfriend or not, I would still do this. I wouldn't be wearing my pajamas or waking up in your bed of course, but it'd still be something like this, definitely."

"I know. That's exactly why it amazes me."

Zayn put his elbow on his knee and leaned into his hand. He felt out of place being complimented like this when Harry was still feeling down at the moment. But it was still sweet of Harry to say something like that. "So you made coffee. Is it still hot?"

"No. Just lukewarm. I didn't even get to drink as much of it as I wanted to."

"Would you like for me to brew some fresh coffee and pour you a new cup?"

He shrugged. "Only if you want to. I'm not going to ask."

He stood up. "Well, I want some coffee too, so yes. I'll go put on a pot and make a bagel and when I get back, we can choose music for the playlist together. Is that okay with you, babe?"

He smiled but was intrigued by his offer. He knew his type of music wasn't really Zayn's thing. "Really? You want to help me pick songs from the Jazz and Orchestra genres?"

"It's an activity we can do together. Why not?"

He shrugged his shoulders, then held his hands out. A real smile was on his face for the first time. "I was only asking a question. But if that's what you want to do then you know what I'll say to that."

"Let me guess. That I can have it my way?"

"Exactly."

Zayn scoffed playfully before zipping out of the living room and Harry mindlessly pressed one of the piano keys. He couldn't understand how Zayn did it. He always had a way of cheering him up when he was feeling down. He always had a way of putting a little more color in the room when he was feeling blue. Zayn was amazing and he was amazing in all the right ways. It was a good thing that he was only for him. Because after getting a taste of having him for this long, he couldn't even imagine having it in any other way.

➡➡➡➡➡

It was a cold night. Zayn and Harry were in the backseat of Harry's SUV and they were parked on the small paved area at the field of wildflowers. Zayn was sitting on one side and Harry was lying with his head in Zayn's lap and feet propped up on the seat. The sunroof cover was pulled back so they could look up and enjoy some of the night stars as well as the half moon. It was so quiet and peaceful until Harry broke the long-standing silence.

"I've been sitting here thinking about what I should send Gemma for Christmas this year." He said. "Whatever it is, I really need to get to it. But I'm clueless because I haven't sent her one in years. I don't even know what she likes."

"Get her something that's nearly impossible to dislike, then."

"What would you suggest?"

Zayn thought for a few seconds. "Home needs are great gifs. Like decorative pillows or glass mugs that hold things. Try something like that."

He put a finger up as if it had given him a idea. "Oh, that's a great suggestion. I could have a whole set custom made for her."

"Which one? The pillows or the glass mugs?"

He put his hand down. "Why not both?"

"You could definitely do both."

"I think so too. I guess I'll just need to make some calls tomorrow and get it started. I bet she'll love it."

"Me too."

He looked upward to Zayn's face. "Well now that I know what to get Gemma, I just have to figure out what to get for you."

That caught Zayn off guard. "Nothing."

He frowned. "Nothing?"

"Yes. Nothing. You've already bought me enough stuff. I mean it."

"Christmas is different though. It's a holiday. It's supposed to be a holiday of giving."

"I know but we can still enjoy the holidays without all that, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Plus, this means I won't have to bother with putting your gift under a tree. I can just hide your gift in the closet or something and you can have it when it's time."

"See, I don't understand. Why is it that you can buy me a gift but I can't buy you one?"

"Because that's the way I think it should be. You buy me stuff and take me places all the time. The role is going to be reversed this Christmas. It's better that way."

Harry poked his lip out for a split second. "So that means I can't take you anywhere for the holidays, then?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because I was going to wait and talk about this with you later on tonight when we got home. I wanted to spend Christmas on a yacht with you."

It took Zayn a minute to register his words. He was dumbfounded. "Wait. H... I don't understand." Zayn was saying as he smiled crookedly down at him, mostly out of confusion.

"What don't you understand?"

"A yacht? Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because, Harry... Because."

"But you haven't heard my full proposal yet." He clasped his hands together across his stomach. "It doesn't have to be the biggest yacht because it's just to relax. It'd be a cabin only yacht for just you and me."

"For Christmas though?"

"Well you've already told me that Niall made plans with Gwen and you're not flying out to see your mother. Well it's my first Christmas without mum and I won't be spending it with Gemma either. So I just thought it'd be nice to do that. Together."

Zayn paused for a moment. It would be nice to do something as lovely as that and experience it for the very first time. But it just seemed so elaborate to do for Christmas. "What if I wanted to stay at home and lie out on the couch in my leg warmers and socks?"

"You can still do that. There's a couch on the yacht. And you can bring your socks and leg warmers if you want to. You won't have to worry about a crew or a chef. We'll only have a Captain and I'll assure you he won't bother or disturb us."

"You've been on one before, I see."

"Yes. I partied on a couple. But they were bigger yachts."

"What about Buddy? What would we do with him?"

"Pets are allowed. Or I can arrange for him to stay at a pet lodge like I do when we fly out for business. I know how to make it possible, Zayn. But that's only if you were to say yes. So what do you think?"

"No." He said immediately. "My answer is still no. However, if that's something you really want to do, let's do it another time. That is, if you don't mind waiting."

Harry nodded. "Yes, of course. I'll wait. Let's aim for next year, then."

"Next year when?"

"Maybe when Summer gets here or sometime close to it." He smiled. "But it depends on if your boss decides to give you those vacation days or not. We all know how tough and stingy bosses can be these days. It's a shame, really."

Zayn rolled his eyes but swiped his hand against his forehead in a soothing and caring manner. He wouldn't even bother giving that a response. But he didn't need to because Harry spoke up again before he could.

"You know what our conversation makes me think about, Zayn?"

"What?"

"How important you've become to me."

"What?"

"It's true. It does remind me of that because I'm actually making plans for the future with you. I realize I spent a lot of time fooling around before I met you. I definitely had no intentions of sticking with one person as long as I've been with you. But right now, I feel like regardless of how unexpected you were for me, you're still all I've ever wanted even when I didn't know I wanted it."

He inhaled sharply. "Really?"

"Really." He struggled to sit up but when he did, he angled his body to face him a little. His voice came out so much softer this time. "You just... you mean a lot to me. And that's something I wanted you to know. That's all."

His heart fluttered as soon as those words came from his mouth. He'd be lying if he said he was expecting him to say that. "Am I the first person you've ever said that to?"

"Yes. The very first. What's your reason for asking?"

"No reason at all. Just curious."

When Zayn grinned, Harry kissed the corner of his mouth and lay back down in his lap again. He looked up through the glass of the sunroof and up at the stars and moon that were illuminating the night sky.

The view was absolutely breathtaking tonight. Come to think of it, the moon and stars always did seem to have such a more radiant glow about them whenever he visited this place at night. Almost as if each star knew that a beautiful place would be even more beautiful if they shined that way. As if they knew that it would give him something to gawk at while he lay there. He liked to think they did.

Thinking about that caused those memories of coming here as a little boy to come up in his mind. He should've thanked his mother everyday for discovering this place. Without it, he had no real place to get away from the pressures of life and without it, there would be no tangible place to remember her by. This wildflower field meant so much more than he thought it would years ago. And now that she was gone, it meant everything to him.

Just as he came to that conclusion, Anne's last request in her will took over his thoughts. She wanted her ashes to be spread somewhere beautiful in the springtime. Well this was it. When the flowers all bloomed again, this would turn out to be the most beautiful place. No other place would rival. No other place would mean as much.

He smiled to himself as he felt Zayn rest his hand on his chest. He had finally understood exactly what it was his mother meant now. He'd finally found that beautiful place she spoke of. But quite frankly, although it turned out to be his final choice, he couldn't understand why this place was never his first choice to begin with.


	28. 28

"So that's the plan?"

Aaron, who was on the video screen next to Kathy, nodded. "Yes. Three weeks."

"Looks like both sides will be working extra hard to make sure we reach that deadline then, won't we?"

"Yes. But we have confidence in your guys as I'm sure you do in ours. We can get it done."

"We will get it done. And it will be done right. But we have to get back to work right away."

Kathy nodded. "Absolutely. So we'll talk later?"

"Yes. Definitely. I'll probably give you a call at the end of the week."

"We'll be waiting. We're signing off now."

Harry nodded just as Aaron turned the video screen off and faced his employees. He clapped his hands once and smiled big. "I think that video conference went very well, don't you?"

There were mumbles of "yes."

"Me too. Everything was laid out well for us. Now, I know it's already been a long meeting today so I'll just say that you all are to be commended for your hard work thus far. Regardless of how behind we were, you worked tirelessly to get things exactly where we wanted them to be. We can still reach the deadline if we follow the plan and do it right the first time. So let's make sure to follow that plan, alright?"

"Yes sir. " A few of them said.

"You know we've got your back. We'll get it done, Harry."

"I know. But I'm glad you feel that way because it's obvious that I cannot do it alone. With that being said, that concludes the meeting for today. I'll let you all get back to work but please don't get distracted when you're on the clock for me. Every second matters. You're dismissed."

They all began to stand up and so did Zayn. He pushed the hair from his wig out of his face and started to put the equipment away and tidy up as he always did.

As he was pushing the chairs up to the table, he saw Louis walk over to Harry and get his attention. Any other time, Zayn might not pay him any attention. He'd ignore him as if he were anybody else in the room. But lately, he noticed that Louis and Liam had been acting kind of strange whenever they were around each other. Not that the two had never been strange or never given him a cause for worry. But this was slightly different from those times and Louis was already too sneaky for Zayn to trust.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Louis asked.

"Sure." Harry said. "What is it about?"

"It's about the advertising strategy."

"You're not asking to change it, are you? Because if so, I was pretty clear about what I wanted. Not to mention, we can't risk any changes with this deadline."

"No, no. Of course not. I don't want to change anything."

"Oh. Okay. Well, let's take this to the break room and get out of Veronica's way. I need a cup of coffee anyway."

"Sure."

The two of them left the conference room and Zayn was left to finish his job. It didn't take long to put the electronic equipment away and disinfect the table. So in no time, he was back at his desk. He didn't have much work to do today as everything he was supposed to do had been done yesterday. So he took a sticky note and started to write down a list of things he might need to make dinner this evening. He might even need to text Niall just to ask him if he remembered what they already had at home.

As he was scribbling down on the yellow paper, the phone on his desk began to ring. He picked it up and put it to his ear. "You've reached the offices of Anne Incorporated. How may I assist you today?"

"Finally! It's like you people don't want to do your jobs."

Zayn put the pen down and sat up. "Excuse me? Whom am I speaking, to?"

"This is Dexter Sandusky. I was supposed to talk to Harry about a potential business deal today. I called three times and got no answer."

He didn't appreciate the pushy tone in the caller's voice, but he didn't want to argue with him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Sandusky. Harry was in a meeting. He hasn't too long gotten out of it."

"And what about you? Been sittin' there twiddling your thumbs? This is rediculous!"

"Sir, I was in the meeting as well. I am his assistant and that's where I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry if we missed your calls but I can have him call you back."

"Why would he need to call me back? I thought you said he just got out of his meeting."

"He did, but now he's talking to someone else right now. If you leave me a number, I can have him call you back when he returns to his office."

"No. If I hang up, you might forget to pass my info along to him. I'll wait on the line until I can speak to him."

Zayn was so offended but did his best not to tell him off. "Alright. Let me see if I can get him to come to the phone right now. I'll put you on hold."

He put the line on hold and went to find Harry. He remembered that Harry said he wanted to talk to Louis in the break room, so he went there. As he neared, he heard voices and decided to stop just outside the doorway and out of view to make sure he wasn't about to interrupt something important. After all, they were talking about the project and Louis had already said he didn't understand.

"Okay. That sounds much better, Harry. I was a little confused on how it should be done. I guessed I assumed you would approach it differently with the target audience and had that stuck in my head when you were talking."

"That's okay. I'm sorry I confused you. But next time, don't be afraid to ask while the meeting is still in progress. There could be someone else who doesn't understand."

"Okay, I'll try. But not all of us have that type of confidence. Not all of us has a mother like Anne was for you. She trained you well before she gave you the company. I think that's the only thing that concerns me, I guess."

"What's concerning about that?" He heard Harry ask and Zayn was going to change his mind and go back to the phone. But he wanted to hear Louis' answer because he didn't understand what was so concerning either.

"It's not necessarily that. It's more about something related to that."

"Oh. What?"

"It's... It's your partner. Zayn. It's amazing how well you've been able to run this company since she left it in your hands but I feel like he's only going to limit whatever else you could possibly do in the future. I'm not sure you've completely thought this through. That's all."

Well if Zayn was going to leave, he surely wasn't about to do it now. Why the hell did Louis think it was okay to casually bring him up to Harry? And just what was it about him that could limit Harry when it came to his company?

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know. With Zayn, it's not like being with a woman."

He chuckled. "Well, that's pretty obvious Louis. I already know that."

"Except I'm not talking about what you think. I'm talking beyond that. Listen, I know you like him. But you've just gotta use your brain for a little bit more that just now. Do you not realize that with him, there's really no chance for an heir?"

There was a short silence. "An heir?"

"Yes. An heir to the company when you can no longer run it so that you're not forced to pass it down to some imbecile. See, you're young now so you don't have to worry about that right away. But children have to grow up before they can take over a company. You're going to need to make a decision in the next few years. Are you gonna stick around with your assistant in a relationship that might not even last and that certainly will never yield children or are you going to start thinking about your company's future success?"

Zayn folded his arms, interested in how Harry was going to shut Louis down and end the conversation. No way would Harry tolerate Louis saying awful things like this about him.

"Well... I mean... sure.... As much as I don't want to think about getting old or having to hand my company down, you do have a point, there. And I guess now that I really think about it, there's the likelihood that the family name may not be passed down either."

"Yep. See? Now you understand what I'm saying. Zayn's a good guy but sometimes there are more important things to worry about and put first. And especially over a relationship that doesn't seem like you'll ever get much out of it in the future. Think long-term. I think that may be something you haven't done much of."

There was a long silence that made Zayn's stomach sink to his knees. But it sank even futher at Harry's next words.

"I suppose so Louis. But this is just my first relationship. While I like him and like him a lot, I know nothing is ever guaranteed. So we'll just have to see how things go. No need to be concerned about this right now."

"Well alright. If you say so. But at least keep that in mind. What I said is very important."

"I know. Alright."

"Well, I guess I better get to work on this advertising. Catch you later."

When Zayn figured Louis was about to walk out, he ran back a few steps and decided to pretend like he was just now coming towards the break room. It turned out to be a smart idea because when Louis came out, he only smiled at him and didn't suspect that he had heard him at all.

Zayn was so upset when he walked in through the doorway and saw Harry just stirring his coffee as if he hadn't just said hurtful things to Louis about him. Did he even care?

"You know, if that's how you felt all along, you didn't have to fake it." He said. "My time would have been better served knowing the truth."

Harry raised his brow at him. "What?

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You don't think I just heard your conversation with Louis? You don't think that I just heard how you listened to him talk about how a relationship with me would go nowhere while you said nothing to defend me? How many times has that happened before, hm?"

Harry sighed and sat his coffee down. "That's not what he said, Zayn."

"But he definitely implied it and you sure as hell didn't make it clear that you disagreed with him. I wonder why."

When Harry didn't say anything to combat that, Zayn felt like everything around him immediately shattered. "Oh my gosh. You do think that, don't you?"

"No."

"Yes you do. You do agree with him. You don't think we could ever be anything more than what we already are. I'm... just some kind of trial for you, then."

"Not at all." Harry said. "I really do like you. I like you very much. You're-" He tried to come closer to Zayn but Zayn took a step back and that surprised him. "Zayn... You can't possibly think that I would use you...."

"I don't know what you would do. I don't even know if I really know you because the Harry I thought I knew, would never let one of his friends say things like that about the guy he supposedly cares for." He huffed in anger as a thought came to mind. "I told you. I told you that day when we were in the kitchen to look at me and tell me this was what you wanted and I asked you more than once because I wanted you to understand what you were getting yourself into. This is exactly what I didn't want. But you made sure it happened anyway, didn't you?" He scoffed. "I can't believe you ended up just like him."

Zayn turned and rushed out of the break room. Harry just stood there so puzzled about what just happened until he registered the last thing he said. He was just like who? Who was "him"? Zayn's ex boyfriend? He had a feeling that was who he was referring to, so he sat his coffee down and ran out after him. He was expecting him to be sitting at his desk but to his surprise, Zayn had his bag in hand and was getting on the elevator. He ran to stop it but the doors were closing on him.

"Zayn! Zayn, wait!"

His yelling caused everyone in the cubicles to look in his direction. But he didn't care. Instead, he took his key card from his pocket and scanned it for his private elevator. When the doors opened, he got on and pressed the ground floor button. His elevator reached that level before Zayn's did so he was able to get off and be there as soon as Zayn got off.

When Zayn saw him, he stepped around him. "Go away Harry. I don't want to talk to you."

"Please?"

"No."

Zayn was power walking through the plaza and his high heel shoes were clacking against the floor. Harry was right behind him.

"Alright, then I'll just say it. I'm not your ex boyfriend. Don't you ever call me that. I'm better than him and I could never be compared to him."

"And why do you think that? Because you haven't said you loved me yet? Because I haven't spent a year and a half with you? Well maybe not. But seven months is still long enough for this to hurt. Maybe even worse because you knew about him and you still did this. I really thought that you were different. I thought you had changed but you haven't. You still find a way to put your feelings before everyone else's. How do you expect not to be alone for the rest of your life when you're like that?"

He went out through the revolving doors and Harry followed behind him. "Zayn, you've got it all wrong. I'm not like that. I have changed."

"Maybe on the outside. Maybe for when it comes to something everyone else has to see but not for yourself."

"Okay, that is enough. I never said that we would never work. I was acknowledging that there was some truth to his words and you know that there is. You can not possibly think otherwise."

Feeling even angrier, Zayn stopped and turned to him, then pushed him in the chest hard. "That's not the point, Harry! The point is even if that's what you think, that's not something you discuss with anyone else but me! I am your boyfriend! Not Louis! And the fact that you were so comfortable talking about me then, who knows how many other times you've done this with him or even Liam."

He started to walk again but Harry reached out to grasp his arm. "Let me explain. Zayn..."

He stopped and faced him again but shrugged off Harry's hand. That's when the first tear fell.

"Now you want to explain? Now you choose to discuss this with me? What could you possibly have to say to defend what you just did?"

Harry said nothing. But Zayn had plenty to say.

"I always had a feeling in the back of my mind that you were going to eventually figure out that you didn't really want me aside from the reason that you thought you were supposed to. I just wanted to pretend that wasn't ever going to happen because I knew I was going to be so angry at you and I didn't want to be angry at you."

"You don't have to be angry at me because that's not true. I like you because I really like you."

He shook his head. "No you don't. You think you do but you don't and it's probably my fault. I was too nice to you in the very beginning and when you started to show interest in me, I showed it in return. All I did was confuse you from the very start."

"You know better than that. I was never confused and I'm not now."

"Are you sure about that? Because what you said in the break room tells me something different. If you had already considered this before you ever got involved with me, why'd you second guess yourself as if what he said was something you had just realized?"

Harry chose not to answer that question, and that just hurt Zayn even more.

"You know what? Just forget it. We can agree that Louis is right. I can't give you anyone to hand your precious company down to or to preserve your family name but I can still give you a lot of good things. And I really wanted to do that, Harry. I wanted this to be different."

"Whoa, wait a minute now. What do you mean by  _'wanted'?"_

"I like you Harry. I liked you because I saw you for you. I never cared about how much money you have or what kind of accolades you have. I understood that you were in a difficult place in your life where you were losing your mother to cancer, where you were losing your sister for other reasons and I wanted to be there for you first as a friend and then a lover. I thought I did that for you. I thought it was enough."

"It is. Baby, please don't..." He had an idea where Zayn was going with this and he was trying to find a way to stop it from happening. But he also couldn't find a way to do it without attempting to justify what he had done and he knew that justifying it would only make Zayn more angrier than he clearly was.

"You don't understand. This has happened to me before and it really hurt me. But this time is gonna hurt more if I have to come here everyday and see you and work for you. So I don't wanna do it anymore. None of it."

Harry didn't think he'd ever be this frustrated with Zayn but this was a first. This is exactly why he kept his relationships limited to sex. Real feelings always ended up fucking people over. "So let me get this straight. You're going to end a relationship with me and then quit on me? How can you possibly think that I'm happy about this?!"

"What else did you expect from me, Harry?"

"Not this! Dammit Zayn, I need you! And you haven't the slightest idea how much! You can't walk into somebody's life, become the most important person in it and do this to them. It's not fair!" Harry knew he probably sounded like a teenage boy going through a highschool breakup. But he didn't care. Neither did it faze Zayn.

"It is fair! If you were open, honest and straight forward with me and only me, then I wouldn't have to! But you weren't. So this is the result of it and I'm not going to stand here and talk about it any longer. I'm done telling you how I feel. Goodbye Harry."

"Zayn!"

When Zayn turned away and walked in the direction of his car, Harry felt sick to his stomach. First his mother and now Zayn. Maybe Zayn was right but he still wanted to work it out. Anything but a breakup. Anything but losing the one person who was incredibly special in his life.

He stood in place and from where he was, he was able to see Zayn leave his parking space and then the parking lot altogether. The second his car was out of sight, Harry doubled over and puked onto the pavement. After wiping his mouth with the back of hand, he looked around the parking lot feeling slightly disoriented and lightheaded. He couldn't believe it. Losing Zayn literally made him sick. It was clear that he needed him back. And he knew it.

*

*

*

"Wow. What are you doing home so early, man?"

Zayn was balled up on the couch just staring into space. He didn't answer Niall.

"Uh, Z. Are you okay?"

He still didn't answer. But Niall was never one to just leave his best friend to be sad alone. "Zayn, you know I'll bother you if you don't say anything. I was expecting you to be at work when I got off. Are you okay?"

"No." He finally said.

"Why not? Are you sick? Want me to make you some soup? I have a really good cheese bread recipe to go with it."

"No. I'm not sick."

"What happened then? Why are you so sore?"

"I'm not ready to talk about it."

Upon hearing that, Niall's lips slowly parted. This wasn't new. He'd seen this exact behavior before with Zayn. "Oh no. Don't tell me... No, no, no, no, no. Please. Don't say it's Harry. Is it Harry?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

After staring at his pitiful looking friend, Niall sat his backpack on the floor and kneeled down in front of him. "Zayn, I'm your brother and you can tell me anything. Talk to me. What did he do?"

Zayn tried to maintain his stance and not explain it right now. But whenever Niall reminded him that he was like a brother to him, he was always inspired to do anything for him. Because he knew that no matter what, besides his mother, Niall was always the only one he could trust not to hurt him. He sat up on the couch and crossed his legs underneath him.

"I quit today."

"What? Why? I thought you loved your job."

"Because I don't want to work with Harry anymore."

"Why not? What did he do? Or did he do anything at all?"

Zayn nodded. "I overheard him talking to Louis today."

Niall braced himself for the worst. Anytime someone listened in on a conversation, they always ended up hearing something they didn't want to hear. He needed to know if he was going to have to show up to Harry's house and punch him in the face or not. "What did he say?"

Zayn was already feeling a tightness in his throat. "Louis brought me up in the conversation and he told Harry that we would never go anywhere beyond what we were. He basically told him that I had nothing to offer Harry beyond myself. And Harry, he... He never said anything to defend me. So he believes that too."

Niall felt his stomach drop. "What? I don't understand. Harry? Are you sure? Because that man really likes you. I mean,  _really_  likes you."

"It was him, Niall. And when I confronted him about discussing something like that with Louis instead of me, he had nothing to say. He knows that he was wrong."

Niall still couldn't believe him. He knew that he was very judgemental of Harry in the begining and that past Harry would definitely do something like this. But not the Harry that he had come to know. Present Harry would never do that. "So are you saying he broke up with you because he suddenly believes Louis? Help me understand, Z."

"No. I'm the one who broke up with him." He said sadly. "He didn't want to."

"Why? You love that man."

"It was better that I did it before he ever had the chance to do it to me and have it happen to me a second time. Plus I don't love him. In fact, I hate him at the present moment."

Niall frowned. "If he didn't want it, what did he say? To the breakup, I mean."

That question really seemed to draw Zayn out. "That he needs me and that it's not fair because I was the most important person in his life. Well guess what, Harry? So were you to me, but you obviously didn't care." He threw his hands up and let them fall back in his lap. "Ugh, it makes me so angry every time I think about it. How could he, you know? Before we even got in this relationship I asked him over and over if he was sure because I wanted him to understand that just because I wear women's clothing, it does not make me a woman. I'm a man and I always have been! And now seven months into the relationship, he wants to talk about the things he's missing out on? Now he wants to think about how much I'm limiting him? Yeah, well, whatever. I'm not gonna cry over him. And who cares about Louis either..."

Niall just let him rant. He didn't say anything until he was sure he was finished. "Well... You're not gonna like this."

"Not gonna like what?"

"What I'm about to say. You might even hate me for it."

"No I won't. Just say it."

Niall hesitated at first. "I think you're both dumb, honestly."

Zayn was surprised by that although he couldn't help but crack a chuckle. "What? What are you talking about?"

"You're both dumb for not understanding each other by now. I expected so much better from Harry as an intellectual. But I also expected more from you."

"Why me? I'm not the one who's gone behind Harry's back agreeing with my employee about how I doubt Harry and I would ever be more."

"No. But you still know Harry. You know him inside and out and in ways that no one ever has. You know what he's been through, what he's going through and you know what he struggles with. If Harry says he needs you, if Harry 'the cockiest man in the world' Styles says he needs you, then he must need you. You and I both know he'd never say it if he didn't. And deep down inside, you know you need him too. Or else you wouldn't be this upset over it."

"I don't need Harry. I never did."

"Why are you so sure? He's the only one besides me who's figured out how to deal with you and your personality. The first one in three and a half years to care for you. The first one to really want you ever since.... You know. But I can tell you needed those things in your life. And since he's the one who did them for you, you need him. And you know you do."

Zayn had a gut wrenching feeling in his stomach at those words. No matter if what he said was true, he didn't want to think about needing Harry. Not after what happened today. "That's enough, Ni. I don't want to talk about it anymore. It's already been done."

"It's not too late to undo it."

"But I'm not. And I said that's enough. I'm done talking about it."

Niall huffed before standing up and picking his backpack up from the floor. "Alright whatever you say. But I still think you're still overreacting."

Zayn took offense to that.  _Overreacting?_  How was he overreacting? Niall never knew what it was like to date someone and suddenly feel like he was tricked by them. He never even had a girlfriend till now. He didn't know what it was like to be the man who shopped in the women's department just to have men and women stare at him oddly. He didn't understand what it was like to be judged because of the way he dressed. So there was no way he could possibly understand finally finding someone who seemed to really care about him as he was, only to have them hurt him the way that Harry did. Just as he was the most important person in Harry's life, so was Harry for Zayn. And he just had to ruin that, didn't he? He just had to go and do something like this.

*

*

*

"Mr. Styles." A quiet voice said. It was later in the night. Harry was sitting at the kitchen island going over his guest list for the upcoming party.

"Yes, Marie?"

"It's getting late and you haven't asked me to make you anything for dinner yet. Would you like something to eat?"

He looked up at her and shook his head. "No thank you. I'm not hungry." Actually, he knew he really was hungry, especially since he vomited earlier and hadn't eaten anything since. But for the first time, he knew what it was like to feel brokenhearted over a relationship and his body just wasn't telling him he needed to eat anything.

"Are you sure? You haven't even touched a graham cracker since you've come home. Mighty hard to do anything important like that without some food for your brain. You should have some food, dear."

He smiled lightly. "Okay. I... I guess you can make something, Marie. But nothing too heavy, please. I don't feel much up to eating."

"How about a tuna cake, then?"

He nodded. "Yes. That sounds great."

She went to the pantry for a can of tuna and looked back at him. "I know it's never none of my business but you seem down this evening. I haven't seen you like this in a long time."

He watched her go over to one of the cabinets and take out a medium bowl. Oh, well... I'm just thinking. That's all."

"Okay. I guess I'll try not to disturb you, then." She began taking the items she needed from the refrigerator and Harry was relieved she decided to leave it at that. But he also couldn't let her do that, knowing that he did want to inquire her of something.

"Marie."

"Yes sir?"

He tapped the bottom of the pen against the counter. "I know that you're going to say that you're not my mother. But you've done right by me for a long time. So I'm going to ask for some motherly advice from you."

She stopped what she was doing to look at him. His face desperation written all over it. "Oh. Well, sure. I'll try. What is it?"

Harry sighed. "If you mess up and lose something important to you even though losing it was never what you intended to do, what are you supposed to do?"

She thought for a moment. "Depends on what it is, I guess. But I think the obvious answer is that you go and look for it."

He cracked a small smile. "No. I don't mean that, Marie. I mean... what are you supposed to do without it? How do you function properly when it's all you can think about?"

She furrowed her brow and took a knife from the knife drawer. Harry was always vague whenever he went to her for any sort of advice, so she didn't expect him to tell her outright. But she could always tell what he was talking about just by the words he chose. And based on his choice of words, coupled with the way he had been sulking alone all night, she had an idea what and who this conversation was about. Just the thought of being right started to make her extremely sad on the inside.

"Well, Mr. Styles. I'm afraid, the answer just might be the same for this one. Sometimes if it's something you feel you can't function properly without, the only option is to go and look for it, find it and get it back."

"What if I can't get it back? And I really do have a feeling I can't."

"Let's not be pessimistic about it. There's always a chance. Because whatever Mr. Malik is doing right now, I'm sure that he's thinking about you to."

Harry didn't know why his heart sank to his knees when he heard Zayn's name but it just did. "How'd you know?"

"The whole world would know if they saw the look on your face."

He dropped his shoulders in defeat. "I don't know what to do. It all just happened so fast. One moment he's there and then the next moment, he hates me. He broke off the relationship and quit his job all in the same day. I can't deal with that. I'm not equipped for rejection. This never happens to me."

"Well you've never been in a serious relationship before."

"Yeah... true, I guess."

She put a bell pepper on the cutting board and started to slice it. "Listen, I'm very sorry about what happened today. And I know that I can't tell you what to do. But one thing I do know is that everything always works out for the best. You'll figure it out soon. I'm sure if it."

He sat the pen down and leaned on his elbows. He had an idea of what he wanted to do. But he hadn't come up with anything definite. The main thing was that he wanted to wait and give him some space to clear his mind. Because if he learned anything about Zayn at all, it would be that space was what he needed at a time like this.

Marie went on about making Harry dinner while he returned to checking the guest list again. Occasionally, she did glance back at him, only to see him staring off into space. And each time she saw it, it hurt her almost as much as she knew he was hurting. She may not have been his mother but Harry was still like a son to her. She believed what she said when she told him that things always worked out for the best. But she needed Harry to understand that Zayn was always the one who brought out the best in him. His only option was to get Zayn back. And based on the way he seemed tonight, he must have known that Zayn was his only source of real happiness too.


	29. 29

Every employee who worked on the same floor as Harry remembered seeing Harry run after Zayn on Friday. They had also remembered how Harry returned to his office while Zayn never did come back to his desk. So it wasn't like Harry could hide it. Everyone knew something had happened between them.

Among that, his employees were also well aware that Zayn was usually already at work by the time Harry got there. So when Harry arrived at work and Zayn still wasn't sitting at his desk outside of Harry's office, people were curious and wanting to know both what happened between the two of them and why he wasn't there for work.

The entire day, Harry stayed in his office with his curtains closed and door shut. He was much too quiet and his strange and sudden reclusive behavior really grabbed the attention of his employees. One of those employees was Liam. He knew something was wrong. Something was obviously very wrong between Zayn and Harry but he just didn't know what it was. Were they still together? Did Harry have to fire him like his last assistant? What happened on Friday when they got off those elevators?

Liam knocked on the door of Harry's office and listened for his voice. When he didn't hear anything, he knocked again.

"What?" He finally heard and the irritation in his voice was unmistakable.

"It's me. Liam. May I come in?"

There was a silence. "I guess."

Liam opened the door to find Harry typing something on his computer. He closed the door behind him and came over to sit down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"No. Well, sort of. It's not work related... Actually."

He stopped typing. "Then why are you here?"

"Because.... I'm here because we're friends and as a friend, I have to admit that I'm concerned. I've noticed that you seem a bit down today. I don't want to assume anything, but... We all saw what happened on Friday. Are you okay?"

Harry sighed. Even if this wasn't the time, he couldn't be upset at him about that. "I guess I'm alright."

"I uh, I noticed that Zayn didn't come back up last week and he wasn't here today. I couldn't help but think negatively. You didn't have to fire him, did you?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I didn't have to fire him. He... He quit."

Liam was shocked. "What? He quit? I don't understand. I thought he loved it here. I thought he loved working for you."

Harry groaned. "He did. Then I had to go and fuck everything up. There's nothing I can say or do to take back what I did. Nothing." He sat back in his chair and stared into space. "I should've stopped Louis when I had the chance."

Liam became more attentive at the sound of his name.  _Oh no._  The last thing he expected was for Louis to have anything to do with this. "Louis? What did Louis do?"

"Nothing. It was just a conversation we had in the break room and Zayn overheard us."

"Oh."

"But no doubt, what Louis said was the truth. With Zayn, there are some things that I probably won't get to have and they're big things considered important to my future. Zayn knows that too but he's right too. That's not something I should have discussed with Louis. I guess since he was the one who brought it up, I just... I went with it. Now it's cost me a good employee and someone I really care about."

He sat up. "Louis... Wait... I'm sorry to pry. Louis brought that up in the conversation?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Even the other stuff about what you couldn't have with Zayn?"

"Well, yes. But they were legitimate concerns that I myself had never considered."

Liam shook his head. "They're not legitimate concerns. They're selfish concerns."

"How can you say that? It was about my company."

"No. He wants you to think it's about your company. Louis doesn't care about the future of Anne Incorporated. I hate to break it to you like this but all he cares about is himself and what he can get out of you."

Harry was shocked. "Liam... I thought we were all friends. Why are you suddenly denigrating him?"

"Because he isn't my friend anymore. He's a piece of shit, honestly."

Harry sat back in his chair with a skeptical look on his face. "Alright. What's wrong? What has happened between you two? You used to be inseparable."

Liam shook his head, feeling disgusted with himself. He couldn't believe he ever called that man a friend. "What happened is that Louis is not who I thought he was. He's not even who you think he is now."

"And exactly what has he done to make you say that?"

He twiddled his thumbs. He had warned Louis that if he did anything to break Zayn and Harry up, he would tell Harry the truth no matter what it cost him. It looked like the time had come. And if he was being honest, he was ready to come clean about everything and exsolve himself of the guilt. "The truth is, it kind of started when you hired Zayn as your assistant. Louis didn't like Zayn. I didn't either. But I don't even know why I didn't. I guess it was because Zayn was so boldly different. We used to mess with him a bit too.

"Then one day when we went golfing, you kinda blew us off. You were clearly bothered by us having gone out and found a girl for you but you never do that. So we were confused and we knew that something was different. We just didn't know what. Not long after that, you told Louis that you were going to dinner. You would never tell him who you were going with, so he came and got me from my office and we followed you to that Thai restaurant downtown."

Harry frowned and stood up from his chair. They followed him? How did he not notice them? "You followed me?"

"Yes. But to be fair. I didn't really want to. I wanted you to have some privacy. But I went along with him anyway. We were shocked when we saw you kiss Zayn. We couldn't believe that you would hide that from us. Not that we needed to know or that we were entitled. It's just... we were all single so we thought that you would tell us when your relationship status had changed. But you didn't and that just made Louis even angrier with Zayn. I tried to tell him that if you liked Zayn then so should we. But he wouldn't listen. So when we got back to work on Monday..." He lowered his head in shame. "Louis started those disgusting rumors about you and Zayn."

Harry's mouth parted in disbelief but his expression quickly turned into anger. "That was you two?!"

"No. That was Louis. I had no part in it. He thought that if he could make Zayn out to be easy and promiscuous, then you'd be embarrassed and break things off with him. But he was too stupid to realize that the rumor also included you and that you already knew those things weren't true."

Harry shook his head and huffed. He was beyond disappointed and rage was really starting to build inside him. How could his friends do this to him? "And why didn't you tell me then?! That happened months ago!"

"Because I didn't want him to get fired. You said that you'd fire whoever started the rumors so I kept quiet. I thought the letter would be enough to scare him into leaving Zayn alone but it just got worse. I saw the way you were changing. I saw firsthand what Zayn was doing for you and the positive effect he was having on your personality and the way you treated your employees. Zayn was good for you, especially after Anne's death. But Louis didn't want to see that. All he cared about were ladies and drinks. He didn't care that you were becoming a better person. So he wanted to try to ruin your relationship and get you to break up with Zayn."

"And you knew this, yet you said NOTHING!"

"I-I was afraid! He blackmailed me! He told me that if I said anything to you, he was going to tell you that I had a part in starting those rumors and have me fired too. I couldn't get fired for something I didn't do. So I kept my mouth shut and just hoped that none of his tactics worked.

"His... his idea was to slowly get in your head and get you to doubt Zayn. Whether it be his loyalty to you or doubting that you'd ever have a good future with him. My guess is that he was just trying to create mistrust for Zayn when he said what he said on Friday. He was never intending for Zayn to actually hear you but I guess he still got the end result he was wanting and when he finds out you two broke things off, he'll go back to what he was doing and pretend it never happened. That's why I felt that I should tell you the truth now. Even if you do decide to fire me, you should know that."

After saying that, Liam went quiet. Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and started to pace angrily. "I can't believe this! You were supposed to be my friend! You were supposed to be looking out for me not just now. But then!"

"I know."

"No. You don't know!" He came back and stood behind the desk, then put his weight on his hands. "I just lost the most important person to me, Liam. You don't understand how I feel! Nobody does!"

He nodded. "I'm sorry. That was insensitive of me. But I didn't mean for it to be."

He stood up straight and rubbed his thumb and index fingers over his brows. Then he sighed. "Is Louis here today?"

"Yeah."

"Where is he?"

"He's in his office, I think."

He took a deep breath and pointed to the door. "Okay... Just... Nothing we've discussed leaves this office. Understood?"

He nodded.

"Good. Now get out of my sight before I have to fire you too."

When Liam heard those words, he jumped out of the chair and ran out of his office. He didn't even have time to be relieved.

Harry made sure to calm himself down first so that he wouldn't confront Louis on pure anger. For a moment though, he wondered if Louis even deserved such consideration from him at all. Maybe not. But he did feel it was best to do it for himself.

Everyone else must have heard him yelling in the office because when he finally came out, they were all looking at him over the top of their cubicles. "Get back to work before I resort to doing something I'd rather not do!" He called out to them. They immediately rushed back to their duties, knowing that Harry could easily take his anger out on them if he wished to.

Louis' office was down one of the hallways not too far from the break room so Harry was able to reach him rather quickly. His door was closed when Harry got there, but Harry barged in and didn't bother to knock.

"Who do you think you are?" He asked immediately.

Louis had been in the middle of a phonecall and he seemed genuinely puzzled when he saw the expression on Harry's face. "Uh. Hold on for a moment, please." He put the caller on hold and looked up at him. "Is everything okay, Harry?"

He slammed the door shut. "You tell me."

Louis was hesitant. "I don't understand what you want me to say."

"Maybe you could start off by telling me all about how you're pretending you aren't a conniving snake behind my back. And then after that, you can tell me about your secret plan to sabotage my relationship with Zayn. Start there."

Louis slowly stood up from behind his desk. But he didn't say anything.

Harry hummed victoriously. He could tell by the look on Louis' face that he knew exactly what he was talking about. "What's the matter? You can't put the words together? Or is it just that you didn't think I would find out?"

"Harry, I... It wasn't meant to be like that. It wasn't meant to be sabotage."

"Wasn't meant to be sabotage? The lies you spread about Zayn and I... You wouldn't call that sabotage? Why was there a need to blackmail your own friend into being quiet if you had no ill intentions? What kind of nerve do you have to come here and work for me every day and all the while, do this behind my back?"

Louis stuttered a bit before his words could come out clearly. "I- Harry... Now you know I'd- I'd never be like that. You know."

"You still think I'm stupid, don't you?"

"Not at all. Come on, Harry." He tried to smile in an effort to ease the mood but Harry kept his face straight.

"I really don't like people who take advantage of me. But it especially pisses me off when it's someone I've called a friend for a long time. You've really become this pathetic."

Harry knew right away that Louis wasn't happy about what he had just said because he dropped the innocent act and started to become defensive. "So this is my fault? It's not like it even worked!"

"You're wrong." Harry said and saying that still put a weird feeling in his stomach. "Zayn overheard the conversation we had in the break room on Friday. Then he quit and broke off the relationship because of it. So congratulations. You and your selfish motives have succeeded."

Louis pointed his thumb at himself. "Me? How is it all my fault? Yeah, I brought it up but you're the one who agreed! And maybe I wouldn't have had to do it in the first place if you could open your eyes for one moment and see for yourself! You completely ditched your friends for that... man! And you're not even gay!"

Harry was so confused and shocked by his last few sentences that he just laughed. It was borderline comical and he couldn't believe Louis felt that way all along. "You really think you know better for me than me? You think that just because I'm a busy man, that I don't have time to know what I want or maybe even what I need? Well you're mistaken. Maybe I'm not gay. But if I'm lucky enough to have someone who actually wants to give me what I need and not what you or anyone else thinks I need, then I'll take it! Shit happens, Louis! And it doesn't always go according to the book. But it's childish when you go around throwing tantrums because someone else's personal decisions disrupt your plans. It's disgusting when you take it as far as plotting against your own friend for your own benefit. You have become nothing but a disappointment and I hope that you understand that that means you don't get a say in my life or my decisions. And simply put, I don't even want you apart of them. Not anymore."

Louis looked angrily at him. Harry never said anything like that to him. "Oh, I'm such a disappointment now? Well, what are you going to do about it? You're gonna punch me?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I'm not going to punch you. I'll never lay a hand on one of my employees. But I have already stated what would happen once I discovered who started those lies about Zayn and I'm keeping my word. So as of right now, you're no longer needed here at Anne Incorporated. You've been terminated."

Louis opened his mouth to say something but Harry put his hand up. "Don't try to explain yourself, please. What's done is done. You've done your damage and so have I. Just get your personal things and leave my building. I will take care of your call in my office."

He was speechless as he watched him walk around the desk and pick up the phone.

"Excuse me. Hello?... Yes ma'am, I'm going to transfer you to Mr. Harry Styles' office and he'll finish helping you, alright?" He said. Afterward, he dialled some numbers, hung up the phone and went out of Louis' office. He didn't even look his way.

On the way back to his own office, he thought about Zayn and about where he stood with him at this point. He lost his mother, lost the only person he ever cared for in this way and now one of his closest friends. He knew he couldn't get his mother back and he certainly didn't want Louis back after all he had done. But he still wanted Zayn. He still wanted him in his life and he wanted Zayn to want him in his life too. But how would he know if that was what Zayn wanted after all that happened?

He'd have to see him. He'd have to make an effort to talk to him so he could apologize. And if he learned anything about time in the past two years, it was that it was precious and short. He couldn't wait. He wouldn't wait.

*

*

*

Zayn was actually home reading his mail when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" He heard Niall yell from the living room.

"Okay." He replied and he went back to reading. However, less than a minute later, Niall was rushing into the kitchen with him.

"Z."

"What?" He looked at him with his eyebrow raised, wondering why his eyes were so big.

"It's Harry."

"What?"

"That's Harry at the door. Do you want me to answer it?"

Zayn felt his heart drop to his knees. "No. Let him stay out there. He'll eventually go away."

Niall was so confused. "What? Let him stay out there? You know he sees your car in the driveway, right? He knows you're here."

"So?"

"So why do you want to do him like this? He probably wants to apologize for what he did."

"I don't care. I'm not taking him back. So it doesn't matter."

"Zayn, come on-"

"No. I mean it, Niall. If I see him now, I know I'll just end up... I don't want to see him and that's final, okay?"

After hearing that, Niall sat at the table with him and sighed. "There's a reason you still haven't called your mother to tell her you and Harry aren't together anymore. I see right through your little wall and I hope you know none of this is going to last. You know why it won't?"

"Why?"

"Because you didn't even want to break up with him in the first place. You just did it so he wouldn't do it to you. What kind of logic is that?"

"It's my logic."

"Well it's a selfish kind of logic." He said and the doorbell rang again. "Listen, I know that the last guy really hurt you. But just because he claimed to love you and left you, it doesn't mean that everyone else will. Trying to solve a problem that hasn't even come yet just doesn't make any sense."

"You're saying that because you can't understand my point of view."

"Okay. Maybe I don't understand exactly how you feel but I do know some things. And what I know is that Harry has never been in this situation before. He's never had real interest in a man and he has never been with a man in the ways he's been with you. You had to know that at some point, he was going to come to terms with what being in a relationship with you meant for him and his future. Can you really blame him?"

"No. I can't blame him for  _that._  But it's not about him just now understanding why being with me would be different from what he might have pictured having with someone else. It's about him choosing to express that to Louis instead of me and then having no intentions of letting me know what he was thinking." Zayn poked his lip out sadly. "He said he cared for me just a couple weeks ago. He told me I was all he ever wanted. But apparently that was just something he told me because when he thought I couldn't hear him, he had something different to say. How am I not supposed to feel like this? How am I supposed to just go to that door, accept his apology and pretend like it didn't sting? I cant. And you have to understand that."

He pushed around the envelopes on the table and Niall paused for a moment. Even though he really wanted to convince him to see things from his perspective, he could tell that Zayn wasn't ready to stop fighting it yet. So for the time being, he figured it would be better to try it another time. "Alright, I'll leave you alone this time. But just know this isn't going to last long. You watch."

He got up from the table and Zayn panicked, thinking he was going to answer the door. "Where are you going?"

"To my room. All this is doing is making me exhausted. And honestly, pretending not care for Harry anymore should be making you just as exhausted."

Zayn tried swallowing the lump in his throat but it would not go away. He knew that he had come to care about Harry so much now. But he felt that it was better to pretend that he didnt, to keep from wanting to be with him again. That's why he couldn't answer the door. One thing he knew about Harry was that he had a way with getting people to do things he wanted. He was manipulative when they first met and he was still manipulative now. One look into those green eyes and that would be it for Zayn. He could almost guarantee it.

He did wonder just how bad this was hurting Harry though. Was he  _really_  sorry? Or was he just sorry that Zayn overheard his conversation with Louis? Not knowing the answer to those questions is what bothered Zayn the most.

Wondering if Harry was still standing outside or not, he got up from the table and made his way to the front door to look through the peephole. Harry wasn't. But Zayn still rushed to the living room window to peek through the curtains. He looked out just in time to see Harry's two door Audi pulling off from the curve and starting down the street.

Feeling even more frustrated over what had just happened, he went and plopped down on the couch, then pulled his knees up to his chest. He didn't expect to feel like this when he broke up with Harry. He expected to feel happy. He expected to feel relief over not having to wonder what could go wrong with their relationship anymore. But he didn't feel it. The only thing he'd done was lose sleep over the last couple of weeks. It was almost as if things had gotten worse.

He wasn't really sure what to do. Breakups were always such a complicated thing for him but regardless of that, he wasn't looking to get back together anytime soon. Niall said that this wouldn't last long. He said that it wouldn't last long because he knew deep down inside that Zayn never wanted to break up with Harry in the first place. But Zayn was determined to show him it wasn't that easy. Harry screwed up and he deserved to play for his mistake. Plain and simple.

➡➡➡➡➡

Except it seemed as if Harry was trying his best to make it even more hard than simple. He returned five days later- on Saturday- but this time he stood outside even longer than he did the first time. He stood at their front door for so long, that Zayn thought he would never leave. Of course he eventually did and Niall had a good laugh about it. But nothing was funny to Zayn. He just wanted Harry to go away and let him try to move on.

Much to his surprise though, even that wasn't the worse of it all. Christmas Eve had finally come and Niall and Zayn decided to spend it huddled under a comforter on the couch since Niall was going to spend most of Christmas Day with Gwen and her family. But as they were sitting there, the doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting someone?" Zayn asked.

"No, you?"

"No. So we don't need to worry about answering it. It might be you know who again."

Niall laughed as he threw the covers off of them but like last time, Zayn didn't think a single thing was funny.

"Niall."

"What?"

"I'm serious. If it's him, don't answer it."

"I know, I know. I won't."

He got up and left the living room and Zayn pulled the covers up to his neck so he could watch TV. He'd become fully engrossed in what was on the screen again until it went to commercial a couple minutes later. That's when he realized Niall hadn't come back yet.

He took the blanket off and got up, thinking he'd better check and see what was taking so long. But just as he reached the living room entrance, he was backing up into the middle of the floor again and he was totally taken by what he saw.

Niall was carrying a big cardboard box in his hands and floating in the air, were twelve balloons. Seven of them were mint green. Five of them were pink with the words "I Miss You" written on them in calligraphy style print. When Zayn saw that, he shook his head and folded his arms.

"I said not to answer it if it was him, Niall. You didn't listen."

He sat the box on the ground between them. "But that wasn't Harry at the door."

Zayn was confused. "It wasn't?"

"No."

"So that's not from Harry?"

"That's not what I said. I said that wasn't Harry at the door. It was some guy dressed up real nice. He said Harry sent this by him."

Zayn dropped his arms in defeat and groaned. "Ugh, he just doesn't get it, does he? What is wrong with him?"

"He misses you. See?"

Zayn saw him pointing down at the balloons with the words on them. "Yeah... Right." He mumbled.

"He must miss you if he got you a whole box of stuff. Are you going to look through it and see what's in it? Because I'm seeing goodies and other stuff you like."

Zayn chuckled to himself because of course Niall always mentioned the goodies first. But he shook his head and started to walk away. "I know Harry. He thinks this is all going to make me come running back. He has these stupid mind games that he plays, where he manipulates people into getting what he wants and sometimes he does it with material things. But I'm not going to let that happen so no, I'm not looking through it. And I don't want anything out of it either."

Niall raised his brow and knelt down in front of the box. "Fine then. I'll just go through it and take whatever I want for myself."

"Suit yourself."

"I'm serious."

"Okay."

"I guess everything in here is mine, then. All of the candy and stuff. And look. There's gummy bears. I'm gonna eat all those too. Mmm yummy..."

Zayn sighed. "Niall. I know what you're doing. Stop."

"No. I'm not stopping. I'm going to keep going. A very rich man misses you on Christmas Eve, Zayn. Do you understand what I'm saying? There is someone out there who's missing you so much, that the only thing he wants to do is win you back. For all we know, he's could be sitting at home thinking about you and wondering how you're doing without him as we speak. Doesn't that mean anything to you? Anything at all?"

Zayn didn't object to that as quickly as he wanted to because Niall did have a small point. The fact that he was on someone's mind even when they weren't together anymore should mean a little more to him than he portrayed. And if he really cared for Harry, then he could at least not be difficult about this by fronting about his feelings. At least he could be honest with himself. "Alright, let's at least see what's in the box, then."

Niall smiled happily as Zayn sat down on the floor across from him and they started to dig in the box at the same time. Zayn took out the balloon weight and put it on the floor beside the box. He had to take a brief moment though because Harry had actually bought balloons in his favorite colors. Clearly he didn't just go out and get anything in hopes that it would be good enough. He put real forethought into this.

When he turned his attention to the contents inside the box, he saw all the goodies Niall was taking about. He saw gumdrops, packages of gummy bears, red velvet white chocolate chip cookies and coconut cookies in bags with silver ties and two heart shaped boxes of chocolate. So many sweets. Harry was serious.

"Wow, all this stuff. Harry really wants you back, huh?" Niall said.

But Zayn didn't answer because he was so busy looking suspiciously at what was left in the box. Three small boxes that he'd seen before, a pair of peach heels and that fur coat. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" Niall asked.

He yanked at the coat and pushed around one of the boxes. "This."

"I don't get it."

"I have clothes at his place. At his house and his penthouse. I have things special to me that I'm eventually going to have to get back and instead of sending that, he sends his gifts? That is so like him..."

Niall leaned back on his hands. "Maybe because he hopes that you'll take him back and you won't need to get your special things back."

"But I'm not taking him back so I'd like have my things instead. I don't know how many times I have to keep saying it, anyway."

"Here's what I think. I think you should see what he has to say before you banish the thought of being with him again forever."

"I'd rather not."

"Then I'll read it to you and let you hear it."

His whole facial expression changed and he became a lot more attentive. "Read? Read what?"

Niall held up an envelope with Zayn's name on it. "This was in the box." Then in another hand, held up a creased sheet of notebook paper. "And I took this out of it a minute ago. Looks like a handwritten letter."

Zayn suddenly quieted down and his voice came out softly. "That's really him?"

"I would think so. I'll just read it and we'll know for sure."

He hesitated. "Okay."

_"Dear Zayn, I've tried to reach you twice at your home over the past two weeks but both times, you've deliberately ignored me. So I get it. You don't want to see me. You've made that plain and clear. But I still have something I want to say and since I am unable to do it personally, I put it in this letter instead. Honestly, I'm not sure where to begin when it comes to explaining myself to you, so I'll just start by saying that I'm sorry for my actions. But you must know that I never intended to hurt you. I care for you as much as I care for my own self and truthfully, I miss you."_

Niall stopped reading and looked up at him, but Zayn turned away. He didn't want Niall to see his face. "Just keep reading."

 _"Not that I need to remind you, but tomorrow is Christmas. I was originally supposed to spend it with you and I still want to. But it's up to you. You're invited to come over around five o'clock in the evening and if you do, I'll cook us dinner and have it ready by seven. I would hope that you'd agree to that because I'd really like to discuss with you what happened between us. I want to work it out because I do want to be with you and not because I feel like I'm supposed to."_  Niall stopped reading. "Come on, Zayn. Do you hear this? You have to."

"No."

"Yes. He said he's sorry and he wants you back. You  _do_  have to."

"No I don't. Will you please just keep reading?"

Niall exhaled somewhat lengthy but did as he asked.  _"However, I'll let your presence decide where things go from here. If you don't show up for dinner tomorrow, I will understand and I won't come knocking on your door anymore. I will try my best to forget what we had and I'll let you do the same."_

Niall's voice lowered.

_"In case you do decide to show up, I have also put an invitation to the opening of the cancer foundation in the box with everything else. In it, contains the time, date, location and the key word which you'll need to get into the venue. I won't be upset if you decide not to show up on that day either, but that doesn't mean that I won't be looking for you. I will choose to end this letter here in hopes that we can pick this up over dinner tomorrow. Please seriously consider my offer. I'll be waiting. Sincerely, Harry."_

When Niall finished reading, he dropped his hands and looked at Zayn. "Wow, that's... that sure was something huh, Z..."

But Zayn said nothing. All he could think about was that letter. It had been two weeks since he cut off the professional and non-professional relationship they had and Harry was still thinking about him enough to send him all of this? That put such a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach because based on that letter, he knew that Harry was going to be waiting for him tomorrow evening. And he knew that Harry would be looking for him when they celebrated the grand opening for his cancer research foundation. He could just imagine the look on his face when he finally realized Zayn wasn't going to show up. That was going to hurt him.

But what was Zayn supposed to do? He still cared for Harry, no doubt. And he'd give anything to reverse what happened just to be with him again. But it did happen and it was hard to think about Harry and not think of that. He just knew it would be even worse to sit at a table across from him to talk about it. So Zayn didn't want to. He didn't want to face him tomorrow. Not this soon.

"What are you going to do, Zayn? Do you think you'll go over for dinner and talk about it?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so, Niall."

"You're going to miss an important opportunity then."

"I still don't want to."

"But you know what the letter says if you don't show up tomorrow. Harry made it pretty clear." He looked at the letter again so he could read it.  _"'If you don't show up for dinner tomorrow, I will understand and I won't come knocking on your door anymore. I will try my best to forget what we had and I'll let you do the same.'_  Come on, Z. You don't really want him to forget you, do you?" He asked.

Niall expected a real answer. But it seemed almost as if what he asked was just too much. Because right away, Zayn burst into tears. Niall reached over in an attempt to console him but Zayn had drew away from him, then went to the couch and buried himself under the comforter.

Niall plopped back down on the floor and tossed the letter back in the box. He didn't mean to make him cry by rereading those words. He just wanted Zayn to understand what kind of choice he was making. He needed to fully understand exactly what he was asking for. However, even with that, he had a feeling that Zayn's sudden burst of emotion wasn't due to Niall at all. He knew his best friend like the back of his hand. And something was telling him that this was because no matter how upset he was, he couldn't forget Harry. And Zayn didn't want Harry to forget him either.


	30. 30

"I know what you're thinking. I'm a moron." Harry said as he held his glass of white wine to his mouth. "I'm a moron because I expected something I knew wasn't going to happen. But it's good that you can't voice it to me, guess."

He looked down at Buddy, who was sitting in the middle of the floor of the dining room with his tail curled upward. "You find this amusing though, don't you? My failure brings you delight? I can already see that you're laughing at me in that puny head of yours. But the least you could do is not make things worse for me. You standing there looking at me makes me uncomfortable. Go away."

He drank some of the wine then sat the glass down on the table. But he realized Buddy had not moved from his spot. "Just what do you hope to accomplish by looking at me like that? I'm aware that it's my fault Zayn hasn't been here to pet you but that doesn't mean you have to give me the cold shoulder on Christmas. On the bright side, you've had an entire side of the bed to yourself for two weeks now. And I'm sure Zayn would be so happy to know that you nap on the shoes in his closet."

Suddenly buddy purred and Harry gasped. "Oh, now you're purring at me? You've lost your mind. And I must be going a bit crazy because I'm having a full conversation with a cat!" He laughed to himself then put a hand on his forehead. He always talked to Buddy. That wasn't anything new. But tonight it felt like his own cat was blaming him for the reason Zayn didn't show up for dinner tonight.

In all honesty, when considering all the things Harry had accomplished in his lifetime, this was the first time where he genuinely felt like a failure. It was the first time where venturing out to try something new ended up going all wrong. And what hurt the most was that he never expected it to go wrong. He really wanted this to last.

He sighed, then put both of his elbows on the table. He knew that Zayn got his letter because the delivery boy he paid checked back with him to let him know he dropped off the package. The letter had been relatively on top of everything else in the box, making it very hard to miss. But that didn't mean Zayn automatically read it. Zayn could have either saw it and chose not to read it or he read it and just chose not to come. Those were the only options, really. But he was having trouble figuring out which one of the two was worse.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Buddy finally get up and walk away and he groaned. He felt like he may have created a difficult task for himself with the words he put down in that letter. Sure, Zayn didn't come for dinner tonight, but how was he supposed to forget him or the nights and great moments they shared when he didn't even want to forget? Was he just supposed to sit there idly and ignore Zayn's things scattered about the house? How was he supposed to just pretend Zayn never meant anything to him? Did Zayn expect him to do that? And if so, was that something Zayn was coaxing himself into believing now that they were no longer a couple? There were so many questions going through his mind regarding everything. And the most unsettling thing about it was that there was not one answer to go along with them.

➡➡➡➡➡

"Do you know what night it is?!" Niall asked as he came bursting in Zayn's bedroom.

Zayn groaned from the bed in which he was lying in. "Yes. It's another night for you to ditch me and go with Gwen."

"True. But no. Tonight is New Year's Eve and that means tonight is the celebration for the grand opening of Harry's cancer research foundation! Yay!" He clapped loudly but Zayn wasn't amused.

"So?"

"So get up and get showered so you can get to that party."

"I'm not going. Sorry."

But Niall yanked the covers off of him. "What are you talking about? You are going. You promised him. Remember?"

Zayn pulled the cover back over him. "Yes, but that was before he broke my heart. So it doesn't count anymore."

Niall laughed and yanked the covers off of him again. "Stop it. Promises shouldn't come with loopholes. Besides this has little to do with Harry and everything to do with his mother, whom you would always tell me was a sweet woman."

"That's because she was a sweet woman."

"Then do it for her. You already had to spend Christmas alone. Don't do that on New Year's too."

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't think drinking with Gwen was better than staying at home with me."

"You don't ever get drunk, though."

"So?"

"So that party is a great place to not get drunk all the while supporting a good cause. Right?"

Zayn sat up and looked at him suspiciously. "Why do you want me to go so badly?"

"Because it's important to keep your promises."

"No, that's not it. You just want me to make up with Harry."

Niall looked surprised and slightly offended although he knew that was mostly the truth. "No... I'm just thinking about how you already bought a dress, remember? And I actually went with you and watched you try on ten different dresses when I don't even like shopping like that. What a waste of our time and your money that would be if you don't go tonight."

Zayn nodded. "True. But is that it?"

"Is what, it?"

"You're sure this has nothing to do with seeing Harry and possibly getting back together with him?"

"Not at all."

Zayn folded his arms and gave him a knowing look. "Niall, come on. I know you. You don't have to lie to me."

He quickly gave in and sat down on the bed. "Okay so maybe that is part of the reason. But it's not the only reason. Everything else I said is still true. You value Harry's mother and what Harry is doing in memory of her. That's a reason to go. Also, you spent a lot of money on that dress. Yes, I know you wanted to wear it for Harry, but that doesn't mean you can't wear it and slay everyone else who's wearing a dress at that party. Because let's be honest. You will."

Zayn chuckled. "Maybe... And yeah, I am still really excited about the cancer research foundation, but..." His cheerful facial expression withered.

"But what?"

"What if he sees me? What if he comes up to me? What am I supposed to do then?"

Niall thought for a moment. He would love for Harry to come up to him and talk to Zayn because that could be the first step to getting back together. Why on earth would he ever want to give him advice on how to avoid that? But it was clear Zayn wanted the opposite and as a friend of his, it was his duty to respect his choice and tell him how to do just that. "The Zayn Malik I know would never avoid an important cause just because he was afraid of facing someone. You've always been very confident when talking to people, so treat him no differently than you would anyone else. If you see him, you can always go the other way. And if he bothers you, just tell him no. He'll have no choice but to understand because he can't make you do anything."

"Yeah... yeah, you're right. He can't. But if I go, I'd have to keep my eyes peeled for him so I can avoid him altogether. That's better than facing him."

"You're still saying if."

"I know. I haven't made up my mind."

Niall hummed, trying his best to think of another way to convince him once and for all. Then he suddenly got it. "Where is the magazine that you and Harry did together?"

"In the closet on the shelf. Why?"

Niall said nothing as he went to get it. He disappeared into his closet, then came out with the magazine. He turned to the pages until he found what he was looking for. "Aha. This was right after Harry said he thought having a future with you was possible.  _'Well if anything more should come of your relationship, I think it'll be safe to assume you have talked about it. But I want to get off of the relationship and get a bit more touchy here. Recently, you went through a very hard time in your personal life. You lost Anne, your mother, to cancer. I knew her personally so I know how great of a woman and role model she was. But how do you feel now and how has losing her affected you?'_

"You've read this before so you know his answer:  _I think I'm saying what anybody who has lost a mother in death would say. It hurt me deeply. And it still hurts. Sometimes I think about it and I find myself just wanting to go hide away so I can cry about it, you know. But then I'm reminded that I'm surrounded by a lot of good things that did go right. I've got a good company started from my mother's hard work and I've got someone beside me to help keep me busy and put my mind on positive things. I'm extremely lucky to be in the position that I'm in.'_  That someone is you, Zayn."

Zayn folded his arms. "Just what you think you're doing, Ni?"

"So then Gloria said  _'I remember being at your mother's memorial service when you talked about wanting to use Anne's death to do good. And I understand you've already made some strides in that direction. Tell me about that.'_  And Harry answered her by saying  _'yes I have. I've already begun to start preparations to open a cancer research foundation in her name. It actually came to me in a dream the night of her memorial. So I woke up the next day- Zayn was there- and I asked him what he thought about it. Naturally he's always going to support me and whatever ideas I have, so he told me to go for it. And I'm going for it. I want to try to have it established at the beginning of the year. I have plenty enough time to do that.'_  Did you hear that? Naturally you will always support him. He said that in an interview that he knew you would eventually read because he believes that."

Zayn was quiet but listened as Niall went on.

"And what's kinda nice about it is that I believe it too. Because tonight isn't about the relationship at all. It's about supporting Harry through something that he was inspired to do because of something difficult that he had to go through. I don't know about you but I'd take that opportunity in a hurry no matter how upset I was. I wouldn't hesitate for even a second."

Zayn nodded slightly. He understood what point he was trying to get across by reading Harry's interview aloud to him and he knew Niall was right. If he didn't go to that party, he'd be more selfish than anything. It would be better to approach tonight as a night to honor a mother's death in a refreshing light, rather than to treat it as a trap. He could be mature enough to know his limits. He could handle a breakup the way a 29 year old man would be expected to handle it. Most definitely he could. "Okay, Niall."

"Okay what?"

"I'll go."

He gasped and slammed the magazine closed. "Great choice, mate!" Then he went running into the closet. This time he came back with no magazine and a black dress. "Here ya go."

Zayn stood up and took the dress from him. "Thanks."

"Don't forget to shave."

"I won't."

"Hurry, hurry."

"Okay, okay." He laughed out. He walked over to his drawer, chose a pair of underwear, then went into the bathroom. After closing the door and locking it, he looked at himself in the mirror and was surprised to see a smile on his face. He already knew it was for Niall though. He had never known a greater friend to him than Niall ever was and he was fully convinced that after this, he never would.

*

*

*

It didn't take long before Zayn had gotten out of the shower, shaved his growing facial hair and dried and pinned up his long hair. That had come to be his favorite part about getting ready. Having hair long enough that he didnt even need the wig everytime he wanted to be Veronica was the best thing. He would likely start to get it trimmed to stay at this length so that he could still wear his wigs though. He didn't want to fully replace them because they had become part of him now. But it was nice to not have to bother with one all the time.

As he stood in front of the mirror again, he looked over his appearance. Sure, he was wearing a dazzling strapless black dress. But something was still very much missing from his outfit. He needed something to make him look not necessarily attractive but good enough to turn a few heads. As he studied over his reflection, he figured out what it was. In an effort to have it, he left the bathroom and walked down the hall to the living room where Niall was on his hands and knees and looking under the couch, evidently looking for something.

He looked up when he saw Zayn's stocking covered feet walk past him.

"Wow, you look great."

"Thanks."

He bent down in front of the box Harry had sent him and took out the balloons which were now completely out of helium and replaced with regular air. Much of the goodies were gone, due to Niall taking advantage of his offer. So he didn't have to reach far to see the flat and square box. He took it out.

"What are you going through that for? I thought you didn't want anything out of it."

"I don't."

"What are you looking for, then?"

He opened the smaller box up and showed Niall. "This."

Niall's lips parted. "What? That was there the whole time and you never said anything? Wow, I've only seen the picture of it but this is what a two hundred and fifty thousand dollar necklace actually looks like in person. I can't believe this is real!"

"Yeah. I had every intention of wearing tonight, anyway. Actually, that was the whole point of getting a strapless dress in the first place. I wanted to accentuate the necklace by not crowding it. I guess it's nice that I can still do that."

Niall held his hands out. "See? And you were upset that he sent you your gifts at first."

"Oh, I still am. It was a bit bumptious of him if you ask me."

He shrugged with a partial smile. "Even if it is, you have it to wear, now. That's all that matters."

"Yeah. I guess so." He got up and went to the bathroom again. It took him a little while to get the necklace hooked but once he did, a different feeling came over him. The day he received this as a gift, Harry told him it was most special and that he was worth having so much money spent on him. Zayn cried like a baby that evening. Now that he had hindsight, he couldn't believe he wasted any tears of joy on him.

It was clear after looking at himself, that wearing something so garish as this would get a lot of heads turning as it was. But this might also be the last extravagant gathering he ever went to. At least if he was going to turn heads with this dress and beautiful diamond necklace, it wouldn't hurt to turn just a few more heads with more of Harry's expensive gifts.

He rushed back to the box in the living room and grabbed the pair of peach heels. He slid his feet in them and admired the way they looked on him again. And they were so comfortable. That was exactly why he loved them so much when he first saw them. Afterward, he bent down again and pulled out the fur coat that had been folded neatly, then slipped his arms in and closed it around him. By far this was the most expensive outfit he had ever worn.

"You look like a million bucks, bro."

He jumped because he forgot Niall was still in the living room. Then he laughed. "I'm at least a quarter of a million. Does that count?"

"It counts."

"Good. Because I think I'm finally ready to leave. I just need grab my bag and my keys and find my phone."

"Everything is in the kitchen on the table. Your phone already has the address of the venue in the GPS. You're welcome."

Zayn put his hand on his hip. "What? You already had my stuff ready? Why do I get the feeling your plan was to do this long before you even walked in my room tonight?"

"Just a feeling you have, I guess."

"Mhm. Sure." He walked to the kitchen with Niall following him.

"Be careful on the way there. Please don't get robbed. Also it's a holiday, which means there's going to be a few dummies who'll choose to drive drunk tonight. So pay attention to your surroundings. Don't forget the key word to get in is Red. Lastly, have fun and enjoy what you're actually there for. Don't spend the whole night avoiding him. Okay?"

Zayn nodded. "Okay. Avoid the drunk drivers, not Harry. Key word is red. Got it."

"And don't get robbed. Don't forget that."

He chuckled at that. "I'll try not to. Thanks, Ni."

"You're welcome."

He leaned forward to hug him tightly then took his keys, phone and bag from the table. "I'm leaving. See you tomorrow or whenever you get back home from Gwen's."

"Yeah, bye. I'll lock the door behind you."

Once Zayn went out of the front door and closed it behind him, Niall turned the lock and pumped his fist. Not that tonight was any sort of ambush, but there was a fifty percent chance that Zayn wouldn't get away with avoiding Harry for the whole night. And since Harry said that he would be looking for him, the chance was even greater than that.

Niall really hoped he would be. He hoped that something positive could come of it and that Zayn could finally understand what he gave up. Zayn needed to come face to face with what he was missing. And not just what he was now missing in his life but who he was missing in his mind even when he didn't want anyone else to know.

*

*

*

"Harry, there you are." Liam said as he came up to Harry who was looking out over the crowds from the corner of a venue five stories above ground.

"Hello Liam."

"Still no luck?"

"Absolutely none. The whole evening is already evolving into a travesty."

"Don't say that. I'm sure you're over thinking things. When was the last time you checked the guest list?"

"Thirty minutes ago but I haven't been able to get back there since. People keep stopping to congratulate me and then they all want to hold a conversation."

"What else would you expect? This is a great thing. Everyone wants to meet the man who made it possible."

"Well, then they're confused. The man who made it possible has yet to show up."

Liam sighed. Harry had done a lot of things since he got here. But the one thing he had not done was take his mind off of Zayn for one second.

"Harry, I understand you miss him. But you've got a speech in less than five minutes. That's why I came to get you. Are you even mentally prepared?"

"Yes. I'm always prepared. I'm ready."

"You need to get closer to the stage then. You go on soon. If I'm your temporary assistant for the night, then you've got to listen to me."

Harry did smile a little. "I'm afraid that's not how it works."

"I know. But we can look for him when you've finished your speech. And you have an advantage with that anyway. Because once you're on stage, you'll be higher than everyone else so you can scan the crowd much easier."

Harry nodded. "Great idea. Maybe I will see him from the stage. Let's go then."

They slithered through the crowd, stopping only once to say hello. When he came to the stage, he stood next to it at the bottom of the steps. The plan was for him to go up when the music ended, so he waited patiently for the last of the instruments to fade out. When they did, he went on stage and stood behind the podium.

"Hello." He said into the microphone. "Hello." Some had already quieted when they saw him walk on stage but the rest followed suit at the sound of his voice.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming tonight. Right now, you are all at a very special event. Not just because of the cause, but because after twelve o'clock this will be the best event you will have attended all year."

The majority of the crowd laughed.

"Some of you are probably confused but it was a New Years joke. Don't worry. That's why I'm not a comedian."

Lighter laughter.

"Anyway, all jokes aside, tonight truly is a special night. Not just for me or for you or for this city. It's a special night for people all around the world. Because what it means is that more people are joining in the fight against a disease that has taken away our loved ones for many, many years. There was a time when I couldn't speak from experience. There was a time when I didn't understand how much of a weight it was to carry around with you the fact that you're going to lose your parent to cancer any day now. And I didn't ever want to know. But at the same time, I didn't have a choice in the matter.

"But do you know what choice it is that I do have? I have a choice to make a difference. I have a choice to take an awful situation and turn it into something even greater than the heartache I faced. Because it's not about myself or my feelings. It's about the future and making it brighter for those same people who won't get a choice when their loved ones are in the same position."

He took a deep breath.

"Cancer won't just go away. We have to make it go away. We have to put our best foot forward and strive as hard as we can. There's a cure for everything. But we have to find it. And now there is a new place to help do that. The Anne Cancer Research Foundation."

The audience clapped and a few of them cheered. They clapped for a long while, but he still waited for them to finish.

"Anne... Mum changed a lot of lives around the world. And she continues to mold me every day even while she's gone. I aspire to be like her in every way. And that's why the ACRF was created. We can now have a hand in honoring such a beautiful and amazing woman and follow the example she set before all of us. And gladly a lot of people have already chosen to do that. There are so many people to thank for helping this to become possible but I hate to leave anyone out, so I want to just take the time to briefly thank my friends, my employees, my sister, who couldn't be here tonight due to sickness, my lawyer for sure, and the college students, post docs and professors who will be participating in the research program."

They started to clap, but this time he interupted them with a hand in the air. "There's one more person to thank, though. It's someone I'm not sure was able to make it tonight. I hope that he did and that he's in the audience listening to me because I want him to know that without him, I don't think the motivation would have been there to get it done. I know I made a deal but... What you did for me will never be forgotten. So thank you."

There were soft murmurs all throughout the hall and then they suddenly began to start clapping again. Like before, he waited for them to finish.

"In conclusion, I wanted you to know that tonight represents something special. Tonight we end the year on a positive note and tomorrow we began the year in a new light. So when those fireworks go up at twelve o'clock, don't just look at them as welcoming in the new year. Think of them as a symbol of the heights we can reach. And if you do that, I guarantee you the possibilities that are out there, the things we can discover and the goals we could reach, can mean countless lives saved. Thank you for coming everybody and have a Happy New Year."

There was thunderous applause that came next as Harry exited the stage. It lasted even longer than the others and when it stopped, the music begin to start up. Liam pat Harry on the back. "You did great, man."

"Thank you."

"Did you see him?"

"No. It's harder than you think to try to spot faces and concentrate on giving a speech at the same time. I'm not sure, Liam. I don't even think he's here."

"You could always go check the guest list again."

"And walk all the way over there just to be disappointed again?"

"But how do you know? You haven't checked it in over forty minutes."

Harry sighed. "I'd rather pretend he was here and move on. This is challenging my positive emotions right now. Would definitely not like for everyone to see me shed any tears tonight."

"If I go check for you, would it be any different?"

"Please don't. Just let it be. I'd rather go over to the bar and have a drink."

Liam stopped him. "You know you can't get drunk, right? You still have some things to do tonight."

"As if I ever intend to get drunk whenever I drink. You know better than that. But a glass of it might help to clear my mind. It might even give everyone a reason to want to leave me alone for a bit as well."

"Well... okay."

Liam followed him along the edge of the wall toward the bar. When they reached it, they stood near the bartender.

"Oh. Mr. Styles! The man of the night. What can I make you, this evening?"

"Just get me tequila on the rocks."

"Brand, sir?"

"Your best brand, I guess."

"Yes sir, and for you?"

Liam shook his head. "Nothing."

"One tequila on the rocks coming right up, then."

While he went off to make his drink, Harry looked toward the crowd of people that were starting to slow dance to one of the jazz songs that just came on in the playlist. All of them had partners and these partners were likely their choices as the plus-one option. He too, had a plus one option and yes, it was still Zayn. It was just too bad that unlike everyone else, he didn't get to have his plus-one option at his side the way he had originally planned to.

"Well, since you don't need me, I'll go mingle somewhere near the buffet line and then make my way to the tables." Liam said. "Look for me there if you need me."

"Alright. I will."

Liam left him there alone and Harry heard a glass being sat down behind him so he turned around.

"There's your drink, Mr. Styles."

"Thanks." And he took a generous sip of it.

"You're welcome. By the way, that was a great speech you made tonight. It was very powerful. Almost all of us know someone who was taken too soon by cancer. One of my close friends lost his sister to breast cancer."

"I'm sorry to hear that. And thank you. I'm glad it touched you. I hope it touched everyone else just the same."

"I'm sure it did. Meanwhile, I can't wait to see what the future brings for the foundation."

"Neither can I. Hopefully good things and positive results."

"Yeah. Well, I don't want to disturb you while you drink. So I'll just wish you good luck. I'm gonna go check on the group that just walked up but I'll be back to see if you want another later. Enjoy your drink."

"Thank you."

He stood there against the bar and slowly sipped his drink. As he tipped his glass up, he felt someone tap on his shoulder.

"Harry." He heard. The voice sounded panicked but he knew it was Liam.

"What?"

"I just saw him."

He swivelled around on the heels of his feet. "Saw who?"

"Veronica."

"What? Where?"

"He's standing right across from us, past the people on the dance floor. He's talking to some lady in a green dress over there near the tables.

Harry looked past him, searching for a lady in green. "What's he wearing?"

"A short black strapless dress. His hair is done up."

"I don't see him or the lady in green."

"Look carefully." He came over and stood next to him, then pointed in the direction he remembered seeing him. "Somewhere over in there, past the dancefloor. He was pretty engaged in a conversation so I'm sure he's still there."

Harry focused his eyes in that direction but still couldn't see them. "Liam, I don't see either of them."

"Me either... There's too many people in the way."

Afraid he might miss him, Harry sat his glass down on the bar. "You stay here then. I'll go see for myself."

"You're gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

Skeptically, Liam nodded and watched him maneuver past the couples on the dance floor. As Harry walked on through, a few people spoke to him and attempted to stop him and hold a conversation with him. But he only spoke to them mindlessly and kept his focus on one thing: finding Zayn.

Finally after weaving through moving bodies, he came to the other side of the hall and stopped just in front of the tables. He found that just as Liam had said, Zayn was standing in between the tables and talking to a woman in a green dress. Seeing him caused a sense a relief and he didn't even know why because he hadn't even spoken to him yet.

For a short moment, he battled with himself, wondering if he should go over and talk to him. But all he had to do was think about what that could mean if he didn't and he knew that there was only one option. So he walked over to him and stood in front of them.

It was the lady who acknowledged him first. "Oh. Hi, Mr. Styles." She giggled out as she pulled at the strands of her long hair. "So nice to see you."

"Ma'am." He said with a nod of his head in her direction. But he could see panic on Zayn's face from the unexpected turn up. "Hello. I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm very sure was a lovely conversation but Zayn, would you like to join me in a dance?"

Zayn looked over at the woman who waved the back of her hands at him, telling him to go on although it was clear there was a bit of jealousy behind her urges. He tried to fight it but before he really could, Harry took his hand and started to lead him to the dance floor.

By the time they reached the desired spot, Harry realized the first slow Jazz song had been followed by a brand new slow song, so he took Zayn's right hand and clasped it with his left. Then he pulled Zayn close to him by the waist, while not too close. Zayn did put his hand on his shoulder to make the scene less awkward for those around them, but he avoided looking up at him at all cost.

"You look very nice tonight." Harry said in an effort to break the first layer of tension. "I think you made a great choice with the dress."

There was no response from Zayn.

"I uhm, I see you're wearing the necklace I bought you. It looks great on you. Maybe even better than it did when I first put it on you."

Zayn let out a heavy breath but nonetheless, remained quiet.

"Anyway, it's so good to see you here tonight. I was really hoping you would come... Not that I expected anything less... It's just you know, after the breakup and everything. I wasn't sure you had read my letter at first... I wasn't sure that you didn't just throw it away or something. I didn't know. I'm just glad that after all that, you still came to support me in this."

"I promised."

Harry was surprised. That was the first time he heard Zayn's voice in over two weeks. "What?"

It took him a moment to say what he wanted to say. "I promised I'd come. That's why I'm here."

Harry nodded. "True. You did... But was  _any_  part of this for me?" Right after he said that, Zayn finally looked at him. But he gave him a look of annoyance. Harry knew then what his answer was. "I see."

As soon as Zayn stopped making a face and just looked him, Harry immediately saw the frustration. Something about looking Harry straight in the eyes rattled him. And that was a good thing. That meant there was definitely something other than anger still there.

"About... About the time we've spent away from each other. It's been two and a half weeks. That's a long time to wake up to no good morning kisses when you've gotten used to them."

"It is, isn't it?"

That statement threw Harry for a loop. Was that sarcasm? It was honestly hard to tell. He never could tell with Zayn.

"Yes, it is. And that means I've had quite a bit of time to think about everything. The day you left me in the lot, I... It was so unexpected. There were so many things that I didn't get to say to you. And the way things were going, you weren't ever going to let me."

Zayn glanced up at him but quickly looked away.

"What I said to Louis... that was just me going through a bunch of shit in my head. He was coming at me with things that I admit, I had never thought of before so I was processing it all at one time and saying things I never even meant or ever cared about. I know you asked me when we first started dating to look at you and make sure the situation I was getting into was what I wanted. And I guess you meant I should've thought further into the future... About the things Louis brought up. But I didn't do that because I didn't know what it was like to want a future with anybody. I didn't know where to start."

Harry felt like he his blood was bubbling on the inside. He didn't think he'd be this nervous when trying to explain himself but he wanted to get it right. He didn't want to screw up his only chance.

"It's not that I'm fine without you now that those things have been brought to my attention because I'm not. You were all I could think about these past two weeks. And what I've come to realize is that nothing has changed the way I feel about you. You're still the most important person to me, no matter what. I want you to understand how sorry I am. And I want you to understand that I never meant to hurt you. I really want to make it up to you but you have to let me."

Zayn finally did look up at him again and this time he held his gaze much longer. He opened his mouth to say "no" but he just couldn't get get the word to come out. Something was prohibiting him from doing so. He gritted his teeth in anger although he was mostly angry with himself. "Gosh, Harry. You just have to, don't you?" He said before forcing himself out of Harry's grasp and scurrying away off the dance floor.

He was clearly still upset. So Harry thought that he should allow him space to himself to keep from making it worse. But then he remembered the last time he did that, he almost didn't see Zayn again. The last time Zayn walked away from him while angry, it almost turned out to be exactly that. But he couldn't risk that happening. Especially not on this night.

So without even wasting another second, he rushed off the dance floor and he followed him.


	31. 31

Zayn was outside on the balcony over looking the city. It was so cold out there and he would probably be freezing if he wasn't only focusing on how hard he was crying right now.

He heard Harry's dress shoes sliding across the finished wood as he came to a stop behind him. "Zayn. Why on Earth would you run out here? You're going to freeze with nothing covering your shoulders."

Zayn cried even harder in frustration. He just ran out on him in the middle of their dance in front of all those people and all Harry could care about was him freezing? Why did he have to still care so much?

"Um... Did I say something wrong again?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because."

"That tells me nothing. You know that."

"Because." He repeated.

Harry knew that Zayn knew why he was crying and just didn't want to tell him. But he didn't panic about it. Taking baby steps was the best way to go. "Okay. I get it. You don't know how you should feel about me anymore because it's happened to you before and then you gave me a chance but I did something awful to set you back. I know."

Zayn lowered his head but never said whether he was right or wrong. He didn't have to. His body language told the story.

"You once told me not long after we met that whenever you get angry, what you're really thinking comes out. Well that Friday, you told me you always had a feeling that I was eventually going to realize that I didn't like you for you. When you said that, it really shocked me to know you felt like that the whole time. I wish you would've told me you were measuring me against him."

He said nothing.

"And not only that, you seem to have kept a couple other things from me. Such as the way Louis was treating you behind my back. That's also something I would like to have known. Something I thought you trusted me enough to share with me."

Zayn lifted his head but he didn't turn around. How did he know about that?

"Yes. I found out. Liam informed me of it and how long it's been going on. I had no idea that was happening but had I known he was sabotaging our relationship, I would've fired him a long time ago. Now, I know his malicious plans don't excuse me of coming to him about things I should have come to you about or for not taking your feelings into account. So I won't try to make it one. But I've got to say that communication does help prevent and solve a lot of problems. In case you forgot, I'm a business man, Zayn. Communication is the only way I know to get things done. So that means that if you want to get things done tonight, you need to turn around and look me in my eyes so you can communicate your honest feelings... please. Because that's still something I want to know. And it bothers me that I don't."

Zayn could tell by the desperate tone of his voice that he was serious. Harry rarely begged for anything unless he really wanted it. And since he knew that, he didn't think he had a choice but to turn around and face him. Immediately after doing so, he found that looking him in the eyes just made his heart feel as if it was going to beat out of his chest. Still, he put his hands in his dress pockets and focused on the words coming out of his mouth.

For Harry, this was the first time getting to see Zayn actually look at him differently with those big brown eyes. He loved getting to watch him because Zayn was easily the most beautiful man he had ever seen. But the way he looked tonight with those tear lines on his face, it was hard for him to pay attention to that.

"Listen, Zayn. I'm not denying it, okay? I know this is my fault and I know you really don't want to see me. But we have to be honest with ourselves. What we shared can't be undone. All those places we went and the time we spent together, I'm constantly reminded of it and all the things you did for me. I still need you and those things just as much as I did then. That hasn't changed. That's why I've spent so much of the past two weeks being anxious about getting to see you again. No matter what, I just can't forget. And I don't think you ever could either... I don't want you to."

Zayn shook his head and looked down at the ground. His eyes were watery but he wasn't crying anymore. "I invested a lot of fragile emotions into our relationship. Of course I'm not gonna forget. That's why it's worse. It's harder to recover."

"And I understand completely. Even after what happened to you before you met me, you tried to put it behind you and focus on giving me good things. But even though I wanted to do the same for you, I can't deny that a lot of those good things consisted of material things. I guess I should have made you a lot more comfortable emotionally so that it wouldn't have been so easy for you to doubt how real my feelings for you are."

Zayn sniffled but looked up at him. He didn't know why Harry's last statement made him feel so guilty. "It's not so much as that. I mean... I was pretty satisfied emotionally with you. Until that last day, I guess. But I really don't want to seem like the only victim here. 'Cause maybe I did go about handling it in the wrong way. Maybe I was a little bit irrational when I left. And maybe I shouldn't have assumed."

"I think it's safe to say we were both wrong then." He said and he shoved his hands in his pockets too. "Technically we both made assumptions about each other. We lived totally different lives before we met and we both faced different types of disappointments. Maybe we should've been more aware of that. Perhaps we didn't talk about the right things as much as we thought we did either."

Zayn nodded barely noticeably. "Man..." He mumbled because there was no way to repudiate Harry's point. And the guilt he felt at first just got worse. He immediately started to cry again. However, Harry could no longer just stand there and watch him cry without comforting him. So he reached out and pulled him toward him. Then he wrapped him up in his arms and rubbed over his bare back with his hands.

"I'm sorry." Zayn cried onto his tuxedo.

"Me too."

"But I'm the one who ignored you when you tried to see me the first time."

"Yes, but I'm the reason you ignored me. So I can't completely blame you."

"I know but we still could've talked and you wanted to do that but I didn't. I know you want me to be honest with my feelings so the truth is... I... I didn't even want to breakup. But after the way things happened, I was worried it was going to lead to the same thing that happened before. So I got out of there as fast as I could before you had the chance to say you didn't want to be with me anymore."

Those words stabbed Harry in chest. "But you didn't have to worry about that. That never once crossed my mind and you still don't have to worry about it happening now. You're the most important person to me. Even more than myself. And that says an awful lot about me. Because you know very well that Harry Edward Styles has never put a single person before himself ever in his life if it wasn't his mother."

Zayn sighed onto Harry then nodded. He did know that. But hearing Harry actually say it out loud, put a funny feeling in his stomach. It was very overwhelming.

"You might want to stop crying before those tears freeze up on your face out here. I don't think that look would suit you very well to be honest."

Zayn lightly giggled at that but looked up at him through glassy eyes. "That's not funny."

"You just laughed."

"Because I have a terrible sense of humor."

Now he laughed too and without over thinking it, gently kissed the skin of Zayn's shoulder multiple times. That sweet gesture in itself finally caused the tension between them to slowly dissolve away and Zayn was able to focus on the smell of the cologne Harry was wearing. He didn't realize how much he missed it.

Harry was very much a gentleman, standing there, keeping Zayn warm and waiting for him to stop crying. So much so, that he didn't even think about the fact that he too, was cold. They'd stood there that way until a familiar voice called out in their direction.

"Harry!"

He turned his head and faced the voice. "Liam. What's wrong?"

"I've been looking for you. The lady in the green dress told me you and Veronica came out here. Did you forget? We have a little less than ten minutes before twelve. You still have to make the announcement to get everyone up to the roof."

Harry gasped. "Shit, yes. I did forget. I was... distracted. But you should've called me and told me. Give me a minute. I'll be there."

"Okay."

Liam went back in and Zayn stood up so that he was supporting his own weight. "Should I go up to the roof too?"

"No."

"But I don't want to wait here by myself and miss it."

"You won't be by yourself and you won't miss it either. This balcony is reserved for the guests in wheelchairs and there's a video board on the wall right there that's programed to light up five minutes to twelve and it'll start to count down. If you go up to the roof without me, I won't be able to find you and I don't want to have to look for you again. Stay here and I'll try to be back before the fireworks go off. I'll go get your coat from the coat room and bring it with me too."

"Thanks."

He nodded. "Stay here, please."

"You said that already."

"I know. I was just making sure."

Harry scurried off and Zayn rubbed over the chill bumps on his arm. He was warm and cozy when Harry was holding him but he'd just realized how cold it was out here. He was freezing. A couple minutes later, the video board blinked on with blue numbers and started to count down just as Harry said it would. Harry had five minutes to return.

Some of the party attendants pushed those in a wheelchair, out onto the balcony. There was one woman who looked to be in her early sixties that noticed Zayn right away. "Wow, look at you. You must really want to get sick, huh? Where's your coat, dear?"

"Someone's bringing it for me."

"Oh. Good."

Zayn didn't think she looked old enough to need a wheelchair yet, but then he saw that she was missing a leg. When he realized he was staring, he blurted out a question to keep from being rude. "So did you come alone tonight?"

She shook her head. "No. My son will be out here in a moment."

"Oh. That's good."

"Yep. What about you? Are you married?"

"No." He smiled. "I'm not married."

"You should meet my son, then. Neither is he."

That caused Zayn to chuckle. He wasn't sure if the woman was confused about his gender or not but either way, it didn't matter.

"I'm sure he's really nice but I'm here with someone already."

"Oh." She smiled. "That's wonderful."

"Yeah."

She was soon joined by her son, whom she quickly introduced to Zayn. It was a bit awkward when he figured out his mother wasn't confused at all. The guy was actually feeling Zayn. But at least he was very respectful when Zayn told him he wasn't here alone.

Three minutes passed very quickly and Harry still had not returned. Zayn begin to wonder where he might be and he even thought about going inside to look for him. But he didn't want Harry to come back while he was gone, so he opted to stay and settled on generating heat by rubbing his arms with his hands.

When the video board reached one minute, he could hear the sound of collective voices. At first, he didn't know where it was coming from. But the closer he listened, the more he realized it was coming from the roof. The crowd of people that had gathered there where counting down the numbers on the video board. Suddenly he felt really nervous inside. He knew the fireworks would likely be coming from the direction of the park located not far from them. But this whole thing made him so nervous and he didn't even know why. Why was he so giddy?

The clock went down to twenty seconds and he looked back in the direction of the door with an eyebrow raised. Harry was going to miss this. And on top of that, Zayn was going to freeze and get sick. Why be giddy about that?

The last time he glanced at the clock, it showed only five seconds. The second that time came off the clock, there was a joyous shout of "Happy New Year" and then the fireworks began to blast in the near distance. Zayn gasped. It was so beautiful. The array of colors and designs just lit up the night sky, drawing attention to the Waxing Crescent moon above. It was magnificent.

"Zayn! Zayn!" He finally heard from behind. He turned around to see Harry making his way toward him with his coat in hand and he wasn't taking his time either. Just as Harry came close, Zayn reached out to take it from his hand. But before his hand could make contact with the coat, Harry lunged forward to press his lips against his.

It caught Zayn so off guard, that he went stumbling backwards. But Harry must've known what the force of the kiss would do because he had wrapped a protective arm around him to keep him balanced. When he finally understood exactly what was happening, he completely forgot how cold he was and he kissed him back. Harry put a lot of unexpected tongue in there but it wasn't too much. He still threw his arms up and around Harry's neck and giggled into the kiss.

Fireworks still popped in the background because the whole pyrotechnics show was still meant to go on for another two minutes. But they weren't paying attention to it anymore. Nothing was more important than the person in front of them.

"Your coat." Harry said.

Zayn dropped his arms and nodded. "Oh yeah. Before I get sick, if it's not already too late."

Harry held it open for him and Zayn turned around and let him sit it over his shoulders.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

" _The_  Mr. Styles..." A voice from down below said and Zayn knew it was the woman he talked to just earlier. "Of all the people I'd have guessed from this party, this was the most unexpected, I'd say."

Zayn smiled. "Me too, I think." He said.

Harry had no idea what they were talking about. But he still nodded politely at her, then grabbed Zayn's hand and began to pull him away. "This way. I think we still have some things to talk about."

Zayn raised his brow but didn't resist him. "Over food though, right?"

Harry smiled at the question. "Yes. Over food."

*

*

*

"So... you said something about firing Louis when we were out on the balcony earlier. Is that true?" Zayn asked quietly and he stabbed a red grape from his fruit bowl.

Harry, who was sitting right next to him at the table, nodded. "Yes. It's true."

Zayn couldn't explain why he felt uneasy about that even when he knew Louis most likely deserved it. He just did. "What made you do that?"

"A lot of reasons. Louis wasn't the friend I thought he was."

"Was it hard?"

"Firing him?"

"Yeah. Was it hard?

"Surprisingly no. It was pretty easy for me once what he was doing was brought to my attention. To be honest, I was never sure how much of my social life was based on anything real. But at the same time, you can't live your life being paranoid of having fake friends or else you'll never enjoy yourself. Time reveals all and Liam turned out to be a real friend. I guess it's a relief to know I wasn't a complete dummy with my choices."

"Oh..." Zayn still had no idea about the circumstances that led up to this point and why Liam actually turned out to be good. But since Harry refused to go in detail, he figured he was simply not wanting to tell.

Harry suddenly grabbed Zayn's free hand, pulled it towards him and kissed it.

"What was that for?"

"Just because I wanted to do it. And also because I needed to get your undivided attention so that what I'm about to say comes out very clear."

"What?"

"Though mostly true, none of that stuff Louis brought up is important to me. So I don't want you to think I'm always going to have that in the back of my head now. I don't want you to think that I'm just a day away from realizing I don't like you for you. I'm here to tell you that my feelings are still very real. They were never surface so you don't have to worry. You also don't have to worry about me discussing anything about us with anyone who is not you ever again. And I promise you that. Okay?"

He nodded.

"Good." He kissed his hand again and then picked up his glass of pineapple champagne. "Now.... what do you suppose I do for you to make up for that horrible mistake I made? Tell me anything you want."

As he sipped, Zayn looked at the bowl of fruit in front of him. Nothing. He didn't want anything. But this did remind him that there was something he did want to tell him.

"Well, there is one thing."

"Sure. Fire away."

He sat the fork down. "I want you to tell me 'no' more often."

Harry stopped what he was doing. "Excuse me? I don't follow."

"What I'm saying is that sometimes I don't want everything to go my way. You're so... Overwhelmingly yielding and generous and I don't understand how you're like that towards me when I don't know you to be like that with anyone else. I believe in compromise and reasonableness. But you don't give me that. You just give me what I want and even what I don't ask for."

"You don't like that?"

"It's not that I don't like it. It's that I'm not that kind of person. I know it's a habit you have because of the way you were raised and I'm not saying that it's a bad thing. But I was raised differently so I see things differently. I told you that I would show you what being in a long term relationship was like. Well, compromise and reasonableness is so important because it brings in the element of surprise which you will need if you're gonna be with the same person for a while. And an even better reason to do that? I really love surprises."

He looked as if he was really thinking about what Zayn was saying. "So what you're saying is sometimes I should let your yes be my no and your no be my yes?"

"Yes."

"So no?" He joked.

But Zayn was serious. "Harry."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I know what you're saying."

"Then can you promise to try, at least?"

He nodded. "Sure. I promise to try."

"Thank you."

Zayn ate the grape and once again, Harry found himself with a dopey smile on his face. But he couldn't help it. Sometimes the way he felt on the inside, just seeped outward and onto his face. "What plans do you have when the party is over?"

"To go home. Why?"

He shrugged. "I was just wondering. I've got a limo taking me home tonight. Obviously that means there's a lot of seating available. You could join me."

He hummed. "I don't know about that. I drove here tonight."

"You know there's no trouble getting a valet. I could have one bring your car home and pay for his taxi back here so he can get back to his own car. Or if you don't trust anyone driving it, I could call a twenty four hour towing service instead."

He stabbed a half strawberry with his fork. "Wow. Options. You really want me to go home with you, don't you?"

"Well, it has been a while."

"Only two and a half weeks."

"Really?" He looked at his watch as if it would tell him how many days it had been. "You're right. I guess it feels a lot longer than that when you were all I could think about, huh."

Immediately following that response, Zayn put down his fork, covered his eyes and laughed. Harry was unfailingly clever with his words. He always knew which ones to choose in order to touch his emotions. That was exactly why he was so afraid to face him all this time. He'd have fallen into his arms and forgiven him a long time ago if he was given that chance.

"You can't stop laughing. Does that mean I win, then?"

Zayn was still giggling into his hands.

"I'll take that as a yes. But are you the prize? Because it makes no difference if you aren't the prize."

He looked up at him but still laughed behind one of his hands.

"Zayn."

"I'm trying to stop. It's just so funny."

Harry shook his head and stood up. Then he held his hand out. "Come on."

"What?"

"Let's go dance again. But this time we'll do it right."

Zayn looked down at his hand and laughed again. "Okay." Patiently, Harry waited for him to take his coat off of his shoulders and stand up. Then he pulled him by the hand onto the dancefloor. By the time they got there, Zayn was only still grinning. The giggles had gone away.

He pulled him close and placed his large hand on his waist. Then with his other hand, laced his fingers with Zayn's. As Zayn was looking down at their fingers together, he felt Harry press his whole face against his cheek, just so he could kiss him there. His grin grew even bigger then.

Although he loved every bit of this, he had to admit a tiny part of this frustrated him too. He hated it when Niall was always right about him. Because then he'd have to face him and give him that satisfaction. And it looked like he was going to have to do that very soon.

When that whole ordeal was going on in the parking lot of Anne Incorporated, he realized he forgot to think about Harry. He was so busy trying to prevent a problem from happening that in the midst of all that, he became a little bit selfish. He forgot to think about how Harry must've felt or what he must've been thinking at the time. And he felt terrible for having ignored that aspect of it.

If Niall were here though, Niall would never gloat about being right. Instead, he'd tell Zayn to forget about what happened and enjoy himself for the rest of the party. He'd tell him not to beat himself over something that no longer mattered and focus on what did. So that's what he what he wanted to do. He wanted to savor this special moment and this special night with this special man. Harry was all that mattered here. Everything else was subsidiary. And maybe after what happened tonight, this could be the beginning of having Harry be the only one who mattered, for a long time.

*

*

*

The following afternoon, Zayn woke up in Harry's bed. Harry wasn't there. But then again, he almost never was there whenever Zayn woke up. So there was nothing different.

The first thing he did was check his phone. He knew that Niall had spent the night with Gwen since he had been drinking. So he wanted to make sure he was okay. He was happy to see that he'd gotten a text message from him. So he opened it.

He smiled when he saw a picture of Gwen in their party hats and purposely pushing out their lips. Then he read the words in the next text bubble.

**She thought she looked too terrible to take a new picture this morning so here's a picture of us from last night. Happy New Year from us to u! Love u, Z. See u when I get home tonight.**

He laughed. It was a cute picture of them and he wished he could share one back that was just as cute. But he was still trying to figure out how he was going to explain to Niall how he ended up getting back together with Harry, despite being so adamant about not doing it. The last thing he wanted to do was explain this all right now. And telling Niall he wasn't home right now would only spark that. So he just sent him a " **Happy New Year** " text and then went to the bathroom to get freshened up.

When he came out of the bathroom though, he found that Buddy was right there at the door. Then as he got dressed and moved around the room, Buddy was always no less than three steps behind him. This was also something that had happened as soon as they walked in the front door last night and even then, he didn't understand it. And not to say that having that cat see him naked made him uncomfortable, but it sure was weird.

Doing his best to ignore him, he went down the hall for something to eat. He didn't eat much at the party last night, so his stomach was really letting him know how much it needed food. When he reached the kitchen, he didn't expect for Harry to be there. But he was and he was sitting at the island with his laptop open and on.

"Hi there." He said.

Harry didn't even turn around. "Hi baby."

Zayn suddenly felt renewed. He hadn't heard Harry call him that in a long time. That was the first time since they made up. "Your cat is still following me."

"Yes, I know. Because he missed you."

"I don't believe it."

"Yes. Definitely. He slept on your side of the bed when you were gone so he knows you weren't here. He missed you for sure."

Zayn chuckled then stood behind him so he could put a hand in his hair and softly massage his scalp. "You think so?"

"I know so."

He kissed his temple then gestured toward the laptop. "What's this?"

"Just a chart. I'm putting together some last minute figures. We spent quite a bit on advertising this time so I hope to reach our goal in profit. I'm crunching the numbers and seeing what we have here. Our new product will be out on the shelves in two days."

Zayn gasped. "Two days?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Time passes by so quickly. Aaron was just saying you had three weeks."

"I know. To be honest, I'm glad it's almost over. After this, I'm going to hold off on new products. I might just spend some time in the lab trying to make already existing programs better. I already have tons of ideas on how to do that."

"That sounds cool. I can't wait."

Zayn dropped his hand from his hair but before he could move away from him, Harry stopped him. "Wait a second."

"Hm?"

"I was thinking about this all morning and waiting for you to wake up. But your job... I don't know if you were already looking into something else by now or not, but the job you had with me is still yours if you want it. I haven't hired anyone in your place. I haven't even thought about, really."

Zayn smiled nervously. "You haven't?"

"No. I'm never that quick about hiring anyone. And after knowing how great it was to have someone like you, I'd need time to find someone to fill your shoes. Of course, I can understand why you wouldn't want it back but till you say no, the job will always be yours."

"Why?"

"Because you're still qualified. And besides, I didn't fire you. You quit. So it's still yours if you want it. And maybe you can make this easier on me and just say you'd like it back so I don't have to go through all the trouble of teaching someone how to do things the way I like them to be done all over again."

Zayn tilted his head sideways at him, surprised that he phrased it that way. "I gave you trouble?"

He chuckled. "You're really asking that? You started off as an assistant that puzzled the shit out of me. Yet somehow I am dating you now. That was a whole lot more than I bargained for. So yes. You gave me a whole lot of trouble."

Zayn smiled crookedly at him, then rolled his eyes playfully. "Alright then."

"Alright, what? Does that mean you're taking the job back?

"Mhm."

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

Harry grinned excitedly. "Okay then. You start on Monday of course. And I'm sure there will be plenty of calls and duties to welcome a you back with."

When he heard that, he thought back to that one rude guy that he talked to just before everything happened. He never got to tell Harry he was waiting on one of the lines so he wondered if Harry ever did speak to him. If he didn't, Zayn couldn't say he felt bad about it. That man was by far one of the rudest people he had ever talked to. To think that he was a potential business partner of Harry's gave him chills.

"Oh. I knew I heard talking in here. I thought Mr. Styles was either talking to himself or on the phone."

Zayn looked up at the sound of Marie's voice. He hadn't been here in so long, he forgot she even worked for him. "Oh. No. It's me." He said quietly.

"How are you, Mr. Malik?"

"I'm fine."

"That's great. It's good to see you. I'm sorry for barging in, but I didn't know you were here. Mr. Styles didn't tell me."

Harry was looking at the laptop now. "Oh yes. I'm sorry. Zayn's car was in the garage when you came. That is where he will be parking from now on as well. So I'll have to remember to tell you when he's here."

"Oh. Yes. You will." She said with a tone that conveyed interest although she was completely bewildered over the fact that Zayn was standing in Harry's kitchen. It felt more like a dream. But instead of making Zayn feel uncomfortable, she tried her best to treat the situation as if he had never been gone in the first place.

"Have you eaten lunch yet, Mr. Malik?"

Zayn, who was actually looking at Harry with a shocked expression, had to come out of his thoughts to answer her. "No. I haven't."

"Neither has Mr. Styles. And he has been making that quite a habit lately. I'll just make you both something to eat. Something light?"

"Not necessarily. I'm pretty hungry. I think something filling will do just fine."

"Yes sir. I think I know just the thing."

While she went over to the sink to wash her hands, Zayn turned his attention to Harry again. He couldn't stop thinking about what Harry said about his car. He did arrive home in the limo early this morning. But he remembered the towing company leaving it in the driveway and surely he hadn't moved it. There was really only one option. "You parked my car in the garage?"

"Mhm."

"Why?"

"Because there was space."

"There's always space. It's a three car garage."

"So then there's no problem."

"No there's no problem... But what made you decide on that?"

"Your keys were on the dresser and I just had the thought. It was no trouble."

"Really?"

"Yes. There's always a place for you here. There's a place for you in my bed. There's a place for you in my head. There's a closet for you in the bedroom. There are lot of things we share now. I see no reason the garage can't be one of them."

Zayn still looked surprised. "Really?" He repeated, but in a higher pitch.

Harry faced him with his eyebrow raised. "Yes, really. Any special reason you're being so incredulous today?"

"No, I... I'm just saying..." He paused then exhaled. "No. There isn't."

"Good." Harry took his chin in his hand and kissed him. "You could sit here next to me while you wait, if you'd like."

He shook his head. "No. I'll just go occupy myself with something else and let you finish working for now. I'll be sitting here with nothing to do and I'll just be a distraction."

"What do you mean? You wouldn't be a distraction to me."

He smiled. "Harry, you're kidding me. You haven't typed anything else since I walked through that entrance. I am clearly a distraction and those figures are way too important to mess up. I'll be back later. I'll be in the library if you need me."

"Okay."

Without another word, Zayn left him there and went through the entrance the same way he came.

"I'm so glad to see him again." Marie commented.

Harry nodded. "We have identical feelings then."

"And he has always been such a sweetheart. I was a little bit scared he was going to be upset when you said that you moved his car. But I was wrong. Although I do think he's still trying his best to adapt to the way you do things."

He smiled. "Clearly. Because we're now a full seven months into the relationship and he still hasn't learned to stop asking so many questions."

"And yet you always answer them without gripe. Be honest, Mr. Styles. You love that about him, don't you?"

He shrugged although his half smile gave the answer away. "I can't say that I don't."

She laughed and then cracked an egg over into a bowl. "I think it would be pretty hard to."

"Buddy, get out of the way!" They heard from down the hallway. "I almost stepped on you! Harry! Please come get your cat!"

"Excuse me." He said with a light laugh to himself.

"No problem."

A few seconds later after Harry disappeared, there was more hollering from Zayn. But this time, laughter was evident in his voice.

"I said to get the cat! Not me!"

The rest of his words were hard to make out because his voice faded away, leading her to believe Harry either kissed him or carried him off somewhere. She smiled to herself as she used the whisk to whisk the egg in the bowl. She had no idea how Zayn ended up in Harry's home again or what transpired to get them to this point. But that particular facet of it really didn't matter to her. All that mattered was that she didn't have to go another day watching Harry mope or see him lose his appetite over the fact that Zayn wasn't there. She had seen first-hand how Zayn's presence brought new life to Harry and she always wanted to see him this way. His happiness meant everything. But it was evident that it didn't exist without the source there to supply it.


	32. 32

It's was late New Year's Day, when Zayn was putting his keys in the front door. Sometime after ten thirty. He already knew Niall was still up because the lights in the house were on. He braced himself for Niall's inquiry because that was definitely coming. In fact, he could barely sit his stuff down on the kitchen table before Niall was there in his T-shirt and boxers, ready to probe him with questions.

"Finally! You're home. I got back, expecting you to be here and you weren't. I was going to call you if you weren't back by eleven."

"Oh. Well I'm here. Safe and sound."

"Where did you go?"

He smiled. "Harry's party." He said.

Niall was surprised by his answer. "And you're just now getting back?" But then he studied his wardrobe and realized something wasn't right. "Wait. Where is your dress? You definitely didn't leave here with any clothes to change into. Are you lying to me?"

"No."

"Well then you're not telling the whole truth. Did you meet someone at the party? Is that why you're late coming home. Did you sleep with him? I need answers and if yes, then get him on the phone. I want to speak to him so that he knows exactly who he's dealing with."

Zayn laughed. "Niall, calm down. I didn't meet anyone new. And I certainly didn't sleep with anyone. Well, not in that way at least."

He raised his brow suspiciously. "So you're telling me you slept over someone's house? Who?"

Zayn was slow and calm about answering. "Harry's."

Niall jumped back. "What? Your Harry? As in rich billionaire who's madly in love with you, Harry?"

"No. As in a genuinely sorry man who's earned my forgiveness, Harry."

"Harry Styles?"

"Yes. Harry Styles. What other Harry do I even know?"

Niall gasped and looked away from Zayn as if Zayn was too bright for is eyes to bear. Then he threw his head back and placed the back of his hand on his forehead. "It can't be." He said with a bit of a theatrical tone to his voice. "My dear Zayn has returned to me no longer single. This must be some kind of joke. Is this a joke?"

"No. Now stop it."

Niall did. "So how did this even come to be, then? I don't understand. You were so sure you didn't ever want to see him again. Now you're telling me you actually spent the night with him?"

"It was all because of him. That's all I can say. I was still very adamant about not wanting to see him. But he came up to me and asked me to dance."

"And you caved like a house of cards, didn't you?"

"No. I did not. He sort of dragged me on the dance floor against my will. The only thing that kept me from pulling away was that the night was about him. I didn't want to embarrass him in front of all his guests and his friends."

Niall chuckled. "That's very sweet and I bet you didn't even realize that that in itself was a clear sign that you still cared about him. I knew you were a fraud."

Zayn frowned. "I never said I didn't still care about him. Doesn't mean I wasn't still pissed though, because I was. I didn't even look at him when we were dancing."

"You didn't?"

"No. But it made him no difference. He still talked to me the whole time. He told me I looked nice and then he went on about how much he missed me and how sorry he was. I could tell he meant it and the more he talked, the more I felt sort of guilty. I felt like I made everything about me, you know. While I was at home being mad at him, he was genuinely scrambling his brain thinking about me and what he did wrong. I was so angry but mostly at myself for assuming he felt like me. What kind of man who looks as good as him and has as much money as he does, still looks for someone like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's not even into men. I was his first. So he didn't have to come after me. He didn't have to keep thinking about me and he didn't have to beg me to take him back. He did it because he wanted to. Because he wasn't even thinking about a life without me in it. I don't know... I just find it difficult to grasp knowing that he could have anyone he wanted and yet, he chose me."

Niall scoffed. "You say that like he settled or something."

"Well, I don't mean it like that at all. I'm just saying it feels good not to be taken for granted in a relationship like this. It's been a while."

Niall gradually smiled before ultimately pulling him into tight a hug. "And you deserve it, Z. I'm so happy for you. You have no idea."

"Thanks, Ni."

He let go of him. "You're welcome. So go on and tell me about the rest of the night." He urged. "How did it go?"

Zayn lit up. "After we made up, we kissed under the fireworks and then went and danced again. And at the end of the party when it was time to go home, I got to ride in a really nice limo for the first time ever. It was fun."

"A limo, huh?"

Zayn nodded and that question just seemed to ignite his excitement even more. Niall listened as he went on and on about towed cars and shared garages and he never knew that he could be so happy for his friend and still feel like he might lose him at the same time. The only settling thing about knowing the possibility was there now more than ever was that he also knew he wasn't  _completely_  losing Zayn. It was more like he was giving a spare key to someone else.

After all this time and after all those troubles, he could finally once again say there was someone out there whom he could trust enough to help him watch over Zayn and protect him. Of course, it was from an unlikely man. One being the ever so arrogant Harry Styles. But now that things had changed so significantly, he didn't mind losing him to Harry anymore. Because the more he saw Zayn's beaming smile and his teeth poking through as he recounted last night's events, the more he grew sure that he was safe. And something was telling him that after all that happened between them last night, Zayn was suddenly beginning to feel the same way too.

➡➡➡➡➡

"Zayn, you're back!" Zayn had heard as soon as he stepped off the elevator. Just as he turned around, Carla ran up to him and hugged him.

He smiled and hugged her in return. "Yes. I'm back."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

She pulled away and followed him to his desk. "While you were away, so many things happened. There were rumors going around that you and Mr. Styles broke up and some people were saying you weren't here because you quit but I didn't believe any of it."

Zayn was surprised by that. "You didn't believe it? Why not?"

"Mr. Styles never said anything about it and I didn't want to assume. Remember what happened last time people spread rumors about you."

He nodded. "Oh yeah. That's true."

When he sat behind his desk, she bent down so she could speak in a lower tone of voice. "The most unexpected thing of all happened though. Louis got fired. Did you know that?"

Zayn nodded. "Yeah, I know. Mr. Styles told me."

"Do you know why?"

He thought for a moment. He sort of knew. But Harry never actually explained it. "Not really. He didn't tell me any details and I never asked."

"Oh. Well, no one here knows either. All I know is the day it happened, he was pretty pissed. The last time he was that angry, he was angry at the assistant that stole from him."

Zayn smiled. "And it's been an entire year since that happened."

"Yes. And I'm sure no one wants to relive that version of him again. Especially me. So with that being said, I'd better get going before he gets here and finds me not working. I don't want to lose my job too. Firing Louis has just put extra work on me this week and I'd hate to do that to anyone else."

"You're getting extra work? Why is that?"

She shrugged as if she were thinking. "I don't know. Mr. Styles asked me to work with him on a lot of the advertising that Louis did. He said it would be  _'good to learn it'._  Or something like that."

Zayn smiled, surprised. "He said that?"

"Yep. I guess he trusts me to help him with it so I don't want him to catch me slacking. Especially today since it's the first day the new product goes on the shelves. He's going to be uneasy enough as it is."

He clasped his fingers together and put his chin on his hands, admiring her cluelessness. "Yes. Definitely. You should probably go and do just that. I'll see you later."

"Yeah. See you, Zayn."

She scurried off and Zayn smiled as he turned his computer on for the day. It felt really good to be sitting behind that desk again. Even if he wasn't still dating Harry, three weeks was a long time to be away from all those good things he had come to enjoy having here, including a good friend in Carla. He had everything he needed, even when he was at work. And suddenly he wondered why he ever just up and quit on all of this in the first place.

➡➡➡➡➡

"Ouch!"

Harry looked over the top of his book to see Zayn standing in the middle of the floor in his short silk night gown and he was pulling at the back of his wig. "Are you alright?"

"Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to take this wig off but one of the bobby pins is stuck and I can't see how to pull it out without pulling out my hair."

Harry sat the book down and waved him over. "Come here then. Let me see what I can do."

"You sound like a doctor." Zayn mumbled as he walked over to the bed and climbed in it.

"Not quite."

"Not at all."

He leaned over in Harry's lap and pointed to the bobby pin. "Try not to pull out my hair, please."

"That's too bad. I was thinking of doing just the opposite, actually." He said sarcastically and Zayn pat his thigh to show that he acknowledged him.

After a short moment, he felt Harry tap his back. "All done. The little plastic tip came off the end. That's how it got so easily tangled in your hair."

He tossed the pin into the wicker trashcan next to his bed as Zayn sat up and slid the wig off his head.

"Ugh. I hate when that happens. It's the worst!" He got out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. "How does the plastic always come off in the first place? It's supposed to be glued on. I swear it's like........ and then half the time, I have to get Niall to do it. It's so frustrating."

Harry didn't quite catch the middle part. But he laughed to himself as Zayn turned off the overhead lights on their side of the room and got into bed again.

"You do realize you're having a mental breakdown over a bobby pin, don't you?"

"I know. Don't laugh at me."

Harry picked up his book, facing it toward the lamp on his nightstand. "I'm not."

Zayn pulled the covers over him and sunk down under them. But Harry reached over and tapped his shoulder.

"Wait. Don't fall asleep yet."

"Why not?"

"I have a question for you."

"Okay. What?"

"What do you want to do for your birthday? It's coming up in a week, you know."

Zayn frowned. "Nothing. I'd love to spend it with my mum. But I'm not gonna get to do that. So I don't want to do anything."

"Is that your only reason?"

"Mostly. But I also don't want to be reminded that I'm turning another decade old either."

He smiled. "That's when it should be special. That's when you  _should_  do something. Birthdays are precious, baby. People don't even make it to see their twenty fifth birthday, yet alone their thirtieth birthday."

Zayn frowned. "Yeah, I know. But it would still be nice to stay at home and just relax."

"And by home, do you mean at home with me or at home with Niall?"

"Doesn't matter. As long as I'm home, really."

"But that sounds kind of boring, doesn't it?"

Zayn raised his brow at him. "Says the one who's sitting there reading a book on computer hacking for fun."

He chuckled. "It's not for fun. It's for work. So I can see how to better prevent it."

He rolled over at Harry's side then draped an arm over his lap. "Well, you still clearly enjoy it."

"I admit it is pretty interesting."

"More interesting than me?"

Harry smiled before putting a hand on his shoulder so he could gently rub it. "Certainly not."

After that, Zayn kissed his side and turned over on his own side of the bed so that Harry's hand slid off of him and onto the bedsheets. Harry faced his book again, hoping to continue on with his reading. But surprisingly enough, he found it too hard to concentrate very much anymore. And it wasn't so much as that he was distracted by Zayn after helping him with his wig mishaps. It was just the fact that he finally really had a chance to think about what was happening to him and about what kind of place he was at in his life right now.

Months ago when Harry was sat at the bar that night and wondering why no one could ever treat him the way Zayn did, this was the last thing he foresaw as his future. That was back when the thought of permanency turned him off completely. Back when one night stands he didn't know well were way less intimidating than the smallest form of commitment. It wasn't until his mother had expressed her one dying wish that he began to realize he should give it a chance. And in doing so, well... He had found that he liked it.

Learning to handle being in a relationship like this was challenging, of course. But now that he had done it for months, it came to his attention that not a single thing was scary about this kind of commitment. He finally knew what it was like to trust someone implicitly without wondering what they might steal from his home or how they might use him for his money. He didn't dread what his partner might say, worrying that they might expect more than what he was currently giving. Everything about getting into a relationship with long-term expectations appealed to him now.

His most favorite thing of all had to be this right here, though. The fact that he got to go to sleep and wake up next to the same person almost every day. He never had to worry about Zayn getting dressed and leaving the next day to never come back again. He was no longer just finding someone to get to know for a night. Instead, he could actually take his time and really learn Zayn fully. And to be truthful, now that he had a taste of this relationship and what it was like to be in it, he wondered why he was so hesitant to give it a try in the first place.

He finally closed his book and laid it on the nightstand next to him. Instead of just staying on his own side of the bed as he did most nights, he turned off the light and scooted over to Zayn's side, fitting his body up against his.

"Are you okay?" Zayn asked through the silence because even he knew Harry didn't usually initiate nighttime bed cuddles.

"Yes." He said and he hugged him even tighter.

"Are you sure?"

But Harry chose not to answer him that time. He just let out a closed mouth giggle, kissed the back of his neck and settled in comfortably on the pillows. Zayn quickly got the message that Harry would rather just lay there quietly with him, so he stopped asking questions. And not too long after that, the shared silence eventually sent them off to a tranquil slumber.

➡➡➡➡➡

"You don't want anything for your birthday?" Niall asked as they walked through the store.

"No."

"But that's not fair."

"How is that not fair? It's my birthday. I should be able to choose if I want to do something special for it if I want to."

"I know. I'm just saying you did something for my birthday. So I wanted to do something for yours now."

Zayn stopped at one of the endcaps where there was cereal on display. "You don't have to pay me back for that, you know. I'm not looking to be paid back. I wanted to take you to Beer Fest. Remember?"

"And I want to do something for you too."

Zayn shook his head before putting a box of cinnamon cereal in the basket. "I've already told Harry I don't want anything if my mum can't be there. And she didn't have plans to be in town so..."

Niall appeared dejected. "Oh."

"But that doesn't mean you and I can't just get a small cake and eat it at home or something. How about that?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I love parties where I can associate with people. You know me. "

"Yes. I do know you. And birthday parties are fine with me too. Just not this time around."

"What's your ideal birthday celebration, then? For when you do want a party."

Zayn pushed the basket along. "I don't know. I guess it would be just to have my mum and you and chocolate cake. And Harry too."

Niall smiled. "You said cake before you said Harry."

"I know. Don't tell him."

Niall nodded. "So that's it, then? Nothing else?"

"Not really. But who cares anyway."

"Yeah. I get it. I was just curious. We should hurry up anyway. I have to make an important call when I get home today."

"An important call? Is it anything I need to be concerned about?"

"Nah."

"Oh. Gwen?"

"Nope."

Zayn looked at him curiously. "Alright, so why do you have that suspicious look on your face, then? You're not hiding anything from me, are you?"

"Of course not, Z. Of course not."

Zayn turned down the baking aisle, though unpersuaded by his front. "Well, whatever it is, a little voice in my head tells me you're up to something."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you are."

"Wow. Outstanding detective, work." He said sarcastically but Zayn sighed.

"I meant what I said, Niall. No party. I'll wait until next year when mum can plan to be here to celebrate with us. I've missed too many recent birthdays with her and it's just not the same. After all, she did give birth to me."

He nodded. "I get it."

"I'm serious."

"I know."

"No party."

"I know." He laughed out.

But Zayn knew Niall too well. There was a good chance he wasn't going to listen.

➡➡➡➡➡

Harry heard a knock on his door as he was checking his call history on his business phone. He looked up to see Carla standing in the doorway, nervously waving a hand at him.

"There you are." He smiled.

"You wanted to see me?"

"I did. Come in, close the door behind you and have a seat."

She did as he said and once she sat down, crossed her legs. "Yes sir?"

He sat the phone on the desk and stood up from his chair. He was still smiling. "You look nervous. Are you nervous?"

"Yes. A little bit."

"Don't be. There's no need to be nervous. You're not in trouble."

She pat her dress and cleared her throat. "Okay."

"I called you in here because I've been working closely with you lately and it's been a lot of fun. I've learned quite a bit about you as well. I'm almost ashamed I didn't do this sooner. You make a great partner."

She cracked a tiny smile but she still didn't know where he was going with this. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He folded his arms and sat on his desk next to her. "Now as you well know I fired Louis the other day. That means the Creative Director position is now vacant. To be very honest, I'm looking to go in a new direction right now. I think I need a fresh start after all that's happened. So I'm looking for someone who can bring that element of freshness, someone who puts some variety into my meetings. Someone who will come with a different perspective."

She nodded but spoke up quietly. "So... You want me to hire someone like that for the job?"

He chuckled and unfolded his arms. "No. Of course not. I want to offer the position to you."

Carla's jaw dropped and she pointed to herself. "Me?"

"Yes. I'd like to make you my next Creative Director. The things we worked on together over the last three weeks, that's a lot of what the job entails. Of course there's much more than that but I'm willing to work with you for as long as I need to until you get it right. I think you'll do well. I see a lot of potential."

Her mouth was still open. "But Mr. Styles... I don't even have experience in that kind of field. You really think I could do that?"

"I do. I believe you're capable and I see things about you that could really come in handy for me. You're smart, you're a hard worker, you're obedient and you're patient. And most of all, I think you're honest, trustworthy and loyal. I need those types of qualities or otherwise you can't work for me. But you have them. So I'm proud to offer you the job."

She shook her head in surprise. "What? I can't believe it. That's a big responsibility. I don't even know if I can handle it."

"I think you can. As I mentioned, I'll help you get through it. I'll help you with what you need until you get it right. If you're stuck, come get me. If you're confused, ask me. I'm willing to help. I know that I haven't been too patient through the years with my employees over the time you've worked here but I like to believe I'm better now. You don't need to be afraid to come to me and I don't want you to be.

"So how about this. We can start off by putting you in that position for two weeks. We'll have a meeting and I'll let you see how it goes in the conference room. We won't be doing anymore projects so I can use that time to show you the process as if we were. I'll understand if you say no. But I want you to at least give it a try and see if it's something you'd like to continue doing in the future. If not, you can keep your current job. So what do you say? Do you want to give it a try for two weeks?"

She thought for a moment, still struggling to fully take in what had just happened. He really just offered her a very important job at his company. This was the ultimate surprise. "Uhm, sure. I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a go."

"Really?"

"Yes sir. I'll try it."

He smiled, then stood up from his desk. "Alright then. There you have it. You're now my temporary Creative Director. Welcome to the panel." He held his hand out for her to shake and she did just that.

"Thank you, Mr. Styles."

"You're welcome." He walked behind his desk and sat down behind it again. "Well, that will do for now, Carla. But I'll be sure to let you know when we have that first meeting, alright?"

She stood up with a bright smile. "Yes sir. I'll be ready. See you then."

"You can leave the door open on your way out."

She nervously stood up and went out of the room, feeling wobbly from shock. But when she disappeared, he sat back down in his chair, thinking about what he had just done. There were probably a lot of different people he could have chosen to take this position. But no one seemed more right for it than Carla.

A year ago, she was just another face in the office. Another employee who did her job and went home in the evening just to come back the next day and do it all over again. But that all changed the day he stepped into her cubicle and put that stack of applications on her desk. She became more than that. She had a hand in changing his life.

It was she who hired his assistant for him and it was she who had told him that Zayn would be good for him. He laughed at her that day and even threatened to fire her. But he didn't know she would turn out to be right. He didn't know Zayn would be the best accident to ever happen to him.

Had it not been for Carla though, this might not have been a conclusion he would have come to by now. And even if he had, it might have come by someone else other than Zayn. It simply wasn't possible to tell his future either way. But what he did know was that it was Zayn who was slowly changing his life. How could he ever look over that? How could he not want to thank her in the best way he knew how?

Sure, the question still remained in his mind. Did she actually know what she was doing when she picked his application out of the eleven? Or did she just happen to get lucky? He couldn't say for sure. But the benefits he had reaped from her decision far outweighed anything else imaginable. So when he paired that with her own qualifications for the job, he found he really didn't have much of a choice. And truth be told, he had never considered choosing anyone else in the first place.


	33. 33

"So there was twenty five hundred for the catering and at least twenty three hundred for the roses alone." Liam told Harry.

"Yes."

"This is staggering. If only Zayn knew how much you were spending on him. Already twenty thousand on a birthday party... I think it's clear how you feel about him now."

Harry smiled. "It'll tally up to more before its all said and done. Obviously there is no budget. I just want everything to be perfect so Zayn can be happy and I have to do all of this in just eight days."

"Well, his friend Niall has been a great deal of help. But Zayn's a simple person. I think he'll be more than happy with what you've already done so far."

"Of course he would. But I want this to be the surprise of all surprises. I guess I'm lucky I know so many people or no way I could pull this off in a short amount of time while working as much as I do. Next year, I'll hire a party planner a month in advance so I can take my time and make it even more special."

"Yeah. That's more ideal." He sat the list down on the bar with a smile. "Take it in, Harry."

"What?"

"All of this. You should take it in. Remember when we used to only come here for one reason and one reason only? And now look at us. Planning birthdays for your boyfriend."

"Yeah. Not allowed to take any women home anymore. Well, you can still do that. Nothing is restricting you."

Liam nodded. "True. But watching you actually commit to someone makes me want to stop playing around and actually look for someone too. This... Being here is just not the same anymore without you. Feels pointless, you know?"

Harry hummed. "Well, if you do decide to date someone, whoever she is, she should not just be any woman. She should be much like Zayn. At least I hope she's like him."

"In what way?"

"Beautiful, but cares nothing about what she looks like. Humble, but still speaks her mind. Critical, yet will do anything to see you at your best. Incredibly aware of her strength, but remembers that it's okay to let you carry her sometimes. And don't forget, she's not just there in your physical highs but also in your emotional lows. When you find a woman like that, you absolutely cannot go wrong. And I know I sound really smart about that subject but I'm not. It took a promise to my mother to give it a try and realize that's what a man like me really needed. I know now that it's the only way... it's the only way I can be really happy."

Liam shivered and made Harry laugh.

"What's wrong?"

"Sappy talk. It's unorthodox coming from you."

Harry smiled. "I know it's different for you. It's even different for me. But I feel like it's about time I was sappy for something or someone."

"True. At least sappy looks good on you."

"As do most things."

Even though the look on Harry's face meant he was serious, Liam still laughed, picked up his beer and held it to Harry. "I hear, ya. Let's drink to you finally being completely smitten, then."

Hesitantly, he picked up his own beer. "Sure. We can do that. To being completely smitten." He laughed.

"And falling in love." Liam quickly added as their glasses clinked.

But Harry found nothing about that uncomfortable at all. "And falling in love."

➡➡➡➡➡

"Are you ready, Z?"

Zayn frowned. "Yeah, I think so. But where are we going again?"

"Out."

He raised his brow as he put on his coat. "Out where? I don't want to assume but I already told you what I wanted for my birthday. I'm trying not to sound spoiled so don't make me."

He smiled. "It's too late. You're already spoiled."

"How?"

"Because I spoil you with all the best things."

He lowered his shoulders in defeat. "That's not what I meant. I meant I don't want to be a brat about it."

He smiled. "If you stop asking so many questions and just get in the car, you won't have to be. You'll know where we're going when we get there. I promise."

He pouted over that statement but followed Harry to the garage and into his SUV. Once they had pulled out of the driveway and onto the street, Zayn looked over at Harry. Clearly he was up to something and he had a feeling it had a lot to do with his birthday. Harry was usually too proud to never tell Zayn where they were going beforehand. The only time he was ever secretive like this was if he had a surprise for him. And he didn't think it was only a coincidence that he happened to be acting like this on his birthday.

They drove for a while until they finally pulled into the lot of a clubhouse that belonged to the surrounding golf course. But instead of getting out right away, Harry took out his phone and started to tap at the screen.

Zayn raised his brow. "Why did drive you all the way back here?"

"Because this is the place." He said.

"The place for what?"

"The place we needed to be."

"A golf course? I don't get it. Are we going golfing or something? Cause I can't golf."

He finished typing then looked over at Zayn. When he saw the look of confusion on his face, he chuckled then reached over and pat his leg. "Come on. Let's go inside."

As puzzled as Zayn still was, he opened the door and got out of the car. By the time he closed the door and stepped up on the sidewalk, Harry was already at his side and ready to take his hand. Zayn let him lace his fingers with his and they walked inside the building together. There was only one area to rent out inside the clubhouse and they had to go down to the last door on the right side of the hallway to reach it. Before they could go in, Harry stopped at the door.

"The birthday boy enters first." He said as he stood behind him and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Why is that? What's in here?"

"Open the door and you'll see."

Eager to find out the reason they had come out to this place, he turned the doorknobs and pushed the two doors. The second they swung halfway open, he was encountered by a loud chorus of voices.

"Surprise!"

When a light from a photographer's camera flashed, he stumbled backwards a bit, clearly startled by the unexpected commotion. But with a quick glance around the room and upon seeing the balloons and streamers in his favorite colors and a banner with his name on it, he knew it could only be one thing. A surprise birthday party.

He turned back to Harry with a look of shock. "Harry..." He whispered out but it was all he could say.

"Surprise." He said.

Zayn was still searching for words.

"You wanted your mother to be here, right?"

"Yes. I told you that." He said as if Harry had read his mind and got the words out for him.

Harry made him face the crowd again but in a new direction. "Look."

When he heard that word, he focused more on the faces in the crowd this time. It didn't take him long to spot his mother's dark hair pushed back by a headband. She was standing in front of everyone else, holding some type of crown in her hand. It was obvious she wanted to be front and center when they surprised him so he felt bad that he had looked over her. Nevertheless, he gasped and smiled, then ran over to her so he could pull her into a tight hug. "Mum! What are you doing here?"

She gasped. "That's not the proper way to greet your mother."

"I'm sorry. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful. My baby turned a year older today." She beamed.

"Thats good. I'm glad you're here. But I thought you wouldn't be in town for my birthday."

"I wasn't. But I decided to cancel my plans. When Harry told me you only wanted to sit at home for your thirtieth birthday, I was not going to let that happen."

He nodded. So Harry had spoken to his mother about it. Clever man. "But I know it was still unexpected and you didn't have time to save any money up. How much was your plane ticket?"

"I have no idea, honestly. Harry flew Maura and I out here. We just got on the plane."

Zayn looked back at Harry, who seemed to much rather wrap his arms around him and pull him close than to brag about himself. That was surprising. "Maura is here too?"

"Yes. She's here. So is Niall and his girlfriend Gwen. We just met her in person today, by the way. She's really sweet."

"Thanks, Ms. Patricia."

As if the utterance of their names caused them to appear, the three of them came walking towards them and Niall had the biggest smile on his face. Zayn broke from Harry's grip to hug him.

"You knew all about this, didn't you?" He laughed.

"Harry called me. He wanted to know what you liked and everything. Hardest part was tricking you into telling me without arousing suspicion and even then, you barely gave me anything to work with."

Zayn pulled away from the hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. But you didn't have to do all of this though."

"We know." Harry said from behind him. "But we really wanted to. Happy birthday, baby."

Patricia finally lifted the crown and put it on Zayn's head. "Happy birthday, beautiful king."

"Happy birthday, Zayn." Niall added, and then Maura and Gwen echoed his phrase.

Not long after that, Harry took Zayn's coat and Zayn went around to mingle with everyone else and thank them for coming. There were some people that Zayn had met at Anne's memorial service and a few people from his job, such as Liam and Carla. But there were also so many people that Zayn didn't know at all. He had no idea why they were invited, but he figured Harry really wanted them there so he just appreciated the fact that all these people did show up for someone they didn't know all that well.

A little while later, Harry caught up with him again. "Hello, birthday boy."

"Hello, birthday boy's boyfriend."

Harry smiled. "It's time to have a seat. Appetizers will be catered and the same goes for the main course. You won't have to get a thing for yourself."

"Wow." Zayn said. "You really put some thought into this."

"Don't I always?" Harry grabbed his hand and led him over to a table of eight chairs located next to a window with a clear view of one of the large bunkers on the golf course. Gwen, Niall, Maura and Patricia were already there when Zayn sat down.

For the first time, he was able to really admire the decorations at the tables. A red table cloth was draped over it, matching all the other tables. A dozen long stemmed red roses were at the center of the round tables and placed strategically in a square glass vase. The silverware on the table was wrapped in white napkins with rose and leaf prints on them. And there was silver table confetti scattered all around.

"A rose themed birthday party. This just may be one of the most elegant nights of my life. Well, this and the party you had for the research foundation."

Harry once again reverted from bragging. "You deserve it."

The caterers came around and offered them all different appetizers before the man course arrived. So many delicious things came around. Everything from pretzels with white chocolate drizzled on them to cheese sticks, bread sticks, salad and mini pizza bites. It took him a while to realize the food menu was Italian themed with the exception of a few items. The more he discovered about his birthday party, the more he wanted to throw himself in Harry's arms and cry tears of joy about it.

Before the main course came, Harry and Niall got up to make sure all the future events of the party would run smoothly. By that time, Carla had come over to join Zayn and the girls.

"Happy birthday, Zayn." She said cheerfully. "You're thirty. I can't believe you're thirty."

"Me either."

"So how does it feel?"

"Overwhelming."

She laughed. "Oh no. I hope it's not that bad because my thirtieth birthday is coming this year."

He shook his head, then bit one of his white chocolate covered pretzels. "I don't mean that in a bad way. I mean it's overwhelming in regards to everything that's happened to me up to this point. It's all so weird."

"Weird? Why?"

"Okay, maybe that's not the right word because right now, everything is going great. I guess what I'm really trying to say is things weren't like this years ago. They're changing for the better. That's all."

Carla smiled. She had no idea what things were like for Zayn previously but it still made her happy to know things were going better for him now. "Me too, I'd have to say. Maybe it's because this is the age where things in life finally come together. Or at least that's what it seems like to me."

"Why? Things are changing for you too?"

She hummed. "Mhm. I've recently had a job change."

Zayn gasped, then saddened. "Oh no. You're leaving Anne Incorporated?"

She shook her head with a bright smile. "No. I'll still be here. I meant to tell you earlier, but it's not official so I didn't want to brag." She peeked around, looking for Harry. "The other day, Mr. Styles offered me Louis' job as the replacement Creative Director. I don't really know much about the position except for what we worked on together but he says he'll help me. I want to take it because it's such an incredible opportunity. But at the same time, I'm just waiting to see how the next meeting goes before I take it. He's giving me a chance to turn it down and keep my old job so I'm not losing anything if I say no."

Zayn stood there in awe as she said those words. Harry actually offered Carla that job? "Wow, I think you should take it."

"You do?"

"Yes. Absolutely. Opportunities don't come around this often. You should take it."

She picked up one of the cheeses from her plate and ate it from the toothpick. She was thinking. "I want to but... I don't know."

"I know it's difficult and knowing you're working directly with Harry can make it even more difficult. But I think you can handle it. No, I know you can."

"You do?"

"Yes. When I first came to work for Harry, you were the only person who believed in me regardless of who I was and what I dressed like. I see no reason I can't do the same for you."

Instantly, she seemed to become a lot more encouraged than she had been before. "Thanks. That means a lot."

"You're welcome and I promise you the more you work closely with him, the more you will see a different side of him and you will come to love it. I eventually did."

"Yeah, but I imagine it's a lot easier for you though. He loves you so you don't always have the fact that he will get extremely pissed at you if you do something wrong lurking in the back of your mind."

Zayn chuckled, throwing that four letter word away from his mind, especially with his mother sitting right there, possibly listening, despite being in a conversation with Maura and Gwen. "Eh, you might have a small point, there."

After that, he ate another pretzel and quickly changed the conversation on to something else. Harry and Niall returned just before it was time for the main course. Everyone was given three options to choose from: Cheese stuffed ravioli and marinara, crusted chicken and lasagna, or three kinds of pizza. Zayn didn't even have to think twice before he picked the ravioli.

While they ate dinner, the photographer came around and took pictures. He took a picture of everyone at the table first, then one of only Zayn in his crown, then one of Niall and his mother and then another of he and Harry. Zayn thought Harry was too cute when he requested taking a photo with his lips pressed to his cheek. He'd gotten a good tease from the entire table, as well. Even Carla felt comfortable enough around him to crack a joke.

It wasn't long before the chatter in the room came to a low murmur and faint oohs and ahs echoed throughout the venue. That's when Zayn finally looked around and realized what had captured everyone's attention. To his right, he saw that a man dressed in a chef hat and white apron, was rolling a cart with a cake on it to their table. The cake was a three tier, four layer, round cake but had red icing that had been piped on to look like red roses. His name was piped in gold and there were candles with the number 30. It was so elegant and beautiful and matched the Rose theme perfectly.

Immediately, he stood up to meet the guy with the cart but he was too in awe to say anything. He found that he didn't have to because everyone in the room had started to sing Happy birthday to him. Just when the moment had started to become overwhelming for him, Harry came up behind him and softly sang Happy Birthday into his ear.

Once the song ended, the crowd cheered like children.

"Make a wish." Harry told him.

He chuckled for a bit at that. He hadn't made a wish when blowing out the candles in about eight years, ever since he moved away from his mother. In fact, he hadn't even had candles to blow out. He always thought that was kid stuff, especially since most times his wish never came true. But just in case, Zayn closed his eyes, made a wish and blew out the fire. No one else knew but he didn't even have to think about it. He wished for nothing more than for everything to stay like this. Where no matter what, he could always be surrounded by his loved ones, his friends and yes, even Harry Styles.

*

*

*

"Was that the last gift?" Zayn asked as Harry sat a box wrapped in orange and white polka dotted paper down in the living room.

"Yes this is the last one. Twenty nine gifts. And when you add mine, that makes thirty." He found that comical. "How about that? One gift for each year you have lived."

Zayn was astounded by that number. "Whoa. Thirty gifts? I've never gotten that many for my birthday, ever."

"Yeah. There's also a box of envelopes. Pretty sure it's full of cards, gift cards or whatever else they could put in there."

Zayn lowered his shoulders in defeat. "I don't have the energy to even try opening them tonight. I'll just start tomorrow when I get back home from work."

Harry frowned for a split second, then tried to hide it. But Zayn noticed it.

"What's wrong?"

"Well... I was going to ask you to open mine last. But if you're going to wait... Maybe you could open mine tonight while it's still your birthday."

Zayn smiled softly. "Sure. I don't mind. Which one is yours?"

"I'll have to go get it. Wait here."

He backed out of the room to make sure Zayn was going to actually stay where he was because he didn't want him to follow him and find out where he like to hide his gifts. When he was sure he wasn't going to follow him, he disappeared out of the living room and through the foyer. A minute passed before he returned and he had a tiny box in his hand. Tied around that box was a red ribbon with a snowman pattern.

"The ribbon is festive because this was actually supposed to be your Christmas gift and I didn't bother changing it. I guess all that matters is what's inside. Here. Open it."

He held it out to Zayn, then clasped his hands behind his back as he watched him untie the ribbon and lift the top. There was a small cloth to fold back and when he did, he saw one of the most beautiful things he had ever laid eyes on. It was some type of heart shaped marble rock with a loop on it, but it was mint green and it was stunning. He took it out.

"Harry, wow... What's it for?"

"That is another charm to add to your charm bracelet. I told you the next time I buy a new charm to add to it, it would be mint green. That one also matches the other heart charms."

Zayn sighed but wasn't irritated at all. It was more of a sigh of satisfaction. "You can't help but buy me the most expensive gifts you can find, can you?"

"Well, it would be different if I considered this expensive. But I don't. I have more money than I'll ever have time to count by hand. It would be quite selfish of me not to spend a great amount of it on you. Especially for your birthday." He put his hand on the side of his face and caressed his cheek. "And how would you even know that I care for you if I didn't?"

"Babe, you could've taken me out for a pancake breakfast and I'd still know."

"We can still do that too, if that's what you want."

Zayn laughed to himself as he put the charm back in the box. "No. That wasn't meant to be any kind of hint. It was just something I said. Nevertheless, thank you for the gift. I really love it."

He seemed to visibly relax. "You're welcome. And now because you're so tired and not energetic at all, I will invite myself to carry you off to the bedroom so you can get some sleep." He bent down to lift him up and Zayn let out a little sound of excitement as he held his crown on his head and let him carry him away. Once they reached the area rug in the middle of the floor in the bedroom, Harry put him down and sat down on his side of the bed. He had bent down to take off his shoes when Zayn sat down beside him and threw his arms around him.

Harry laughed but didn't hide his confusion. "Are you alright?"

Zayn quickly kissed him then took the crown off his own head and put it on Harry's head. "Yes. I just wanted to say thank you for the whole night. It was a really nice surprise and this is one of the best birthday's of my entire life. You're a sweetheart. And you're also my king."

Harry could hardly hide how flattered he was when Harry referred to him, using that word. "You absolutely deserved all you received tonight and nothing short of it. You're very welcome."

Grinning uncontrollably over at him, Harry leaned back against the comforter, then pulled Zayn down next to him. Right then and there, Zayn saw the way that Harry looked at him. It was new, a totally different way than he ever recalled Harry looking at him before. Like he wanted to say something but couldn't quite decide if it was the right time or not. He'd seen a similar look on someone else before so it wasn't foreign. He understood what it meant.

Unable to bear it any longer, Zayn leaned forward to kiss him one last time, then stood up from the bed. "Well, it's time for me to go to bed and so for you. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

Zayn changed into his sleepwear then went to use the bathroom. By the time he came out, he noticed Harry was still lying on the bed the exact same way he left him. He appeared to be very deep in thought and something told Zayn that those thoughts hadn't changed much from when he was lying beside him.

He got underneath the covers and turned over on his side but even though he was tired, he knew he was going to let this keep him awake for a while. He was sure Harry was thinking it. He just knew it. Now all that was left was to see if he was actually going to say it or not.


	34. 34

"You want the real truth?" Harry asked as he ducked a branch from one of the trees that curved over the trail.

"Yes. That's why I asked."

"Okay. I learned to drive a car before I learned to ride a bike."

Zayn smiled. "What? No way."

"Yes. My mum taught me how to drive when I was fifteen."

"But that's still fifteen whole years. You never owned a bike before then? Not even a tricycle as a child?"

"No. I wasn't interested in that type of thing. That wasn't my ideal choice of recreation. I was always following my mother around and by the time I started to have personal hobbies, I was already into technology then. But Gemma did have a bike. I tried riding hers once and never tried again."

"So what made you decide to finally learn then?"

"My mum and I wanted to participate in a one hundred mile bike ride which promoted healthy child birth. Mum had to teach me since Gemma didn't want to take any time to do it. You should have seen me struggling like a six year old."

Zayn laughed as he locked arms with Harry. "That's funny. I'd like to have seen that."

"You can. I have photo albums at home in the library and there are pictures of that moment. Ones my mother took. She did it to be funny and even though it wasn't, it's still a nice memory. One of these days, we could take time to look through all the pictures together and I can tell you all about them and the moments they were captured in."

"Yeah. That sounds fun."

"It does."

They continued on trampling over the leaves in the pathway and then Harry suddenly had a new thought. "We should have one for ourselves too."

"Have what?"

"An album of you and me. We've taken a few pictures. But we should take more so we can have them printed out and put in a photo album. Photos we can hold in our hands, you know."

Zayn hummed at his idea. "That sounds like a fun idea. Now that I think about it, we don't really take photos and the few photos we do have together are all in our phones."

"Mhm."

"I do have a favorite, though."

"Of me?"

"Yep."

"And which one is that?"

"It's one I took one day when you were trying to sneak and taste test my sauce. Yes, I caught you in the act."

"When was that?" He asked with his mouth slightly parted in surprise.

"Don't pretend you don't know. The whole idea was to surprise you for dinner that night. You didn't even realize I had caught you."

"Well, because I didn't even hear you. But I also don't regret it though."

"Of course you don't. But you can make make up for your embarrassment of being caught by posing for a picture for me so I can properly make you my lockscreen."

"You want to make me your lockscreen?"

"Yes. And that's a big thing. If I make you my lockscreen, then that means it's official now."

"I thought it was official a long time ago."

"Well then it'd be  _official_  official."

"What does that even mean?"

"Twice as official as it already is, I guess."

Harry tilted his head sideways, deep in thought. "So... A relationship that means a little bit more than just this, you mean? You're saying you would want that? With me?"

Zayn looked up at him, wondering exactly what he was thinking of when he said that. "Of course." He answered.

Harry looked straight ahead, feeling too sheepish to even look him in the eye anymore. "Me too."

➡➡➡➡➡

"Would you like some more wine, ma'am?" The waitress asked when she reached the table.

"No thank you."

"What about you, sir? Would you like another drink?"

"Maybe when I have dessert."

"Alright, well when either of you decide you'd like another one or if you should want the dessert menu first, I'll be glad to get you either one. Just let me know."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

She put on a big smile as she went away to another table and they resumed their conversation.

"Harry... Before tonight ends, I have something important that I want to say."

"Yes?"

"First, I never thanked you for the Christmas gifts you sent me. They were so nice. I'm already using them."

"You're welcome, Gem."

"And second, I meant to apologize way earlier but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm sorry I didn't attend your party for cancer research. I've been thinking about it ever since and I feel terribly guilty."

Harry smiled sympathetically. "There's no need to apologize. You were sick. Things happen."

But she shook her head as she looked down in her lap. "No. I wasn't sick."

Harry only leaned forward a bit but he was speechless. He didn't know whether to be upset that she lied about being sick or be sad that something was still going on enough to cause her to result to that.

"And it's not you, Harry. I promise. So don't think that."

"Then what is it?" He asked.

She sighed. "I'm not trying to be negative about your choices. Because I know we have different likes and different groups of friends and we always have. But I just can't be those people... I can't pretend. I can't, Harry..."

He nodded. "You don't have to convince me of the way you feel or explain your reasons because I'm not angry about it. Trust me, I know."

And he did know. As much as he wished it wasn't so, he had to remember that just because she told him she wanted to support him from now on, it didn't mean she could just rid the scars that came from the way she grew up. It was those type of people that often times caused Anne to neglect Gemma as a young girl. He could see clearly why being around them would be intimidating. The thought of it must have brought up bad memories for her.

"Thanks, Harry. I thought you might hold it against me once I told you the truth. I know we made a little progress the last time I saw you. I didn't want to ruin it."

"No. I get it. We're going to have to take baby steps first and I have to understand that. I want to understand it. That's why I wanted to have dinner with you tonight. Just us. So we can catch up on all the things we missed; everything that groomed us into the adults we are because sometimes I don't feel like I know you enough."

"Same here." She forced a smile. "That's pretty bad."

"It is."

She inhaled and exhaled deeply. "So anyway, you seem really happy though. I know you miss mum as much as I do or maybe even more but you seem to be doing much better."

"I am happy. I haven't been this damn happy since I learned how to repair my first motherboard."

Gemma laughed. "That's good. I think?"

"It is good. It's great. The company is doing well. I've ridded a few of the frauds in my life. Mum's cancer research center is up and running now. Everything is the way I planned for it to be. Life is going unbelievably well."

"And Zayn?"

He smiled. "Him too. We did have a brief bump in the road about four weeks ago. I admit it was my fault, but everything is back to where it should be. And I don't know how permanent it is since it's all new to me. But I still like where I'm headed with him. I like it a lot."

She nodded. Harry looked so content in front of her right now as he explained himself. She had never seen him so chipper. It must have been nice to have everything he could ever want without having to worry about how he would go about getting it. "That's good. Do you think you might end up settling with him? Do you want to?"

He thought for a moment. "I really don't know, Gem. The other day, I did get the idea that I might want to do that some time down the road but at the same time, Zayn went through a lot before he met me. So I don't want to rush things and scare him away. I think it's best for me to wait and let him tell me how he feels first. Then I'll know the time is right."

Gemma smiled. "Even if you eventually feel something more?"

"Even if."

She sat back in her chair. "Wait. You're actually considering someone else's feelings over yours? Who are you and what have you done with my real brother?"

He laughed, not taking any offense to that. "I'm trying to be better but I obviously still need a lot time to perfect it."

"Sure, but least you're trying. And I'm proud of you for that. Very proud."

"Thanks, Gemma."

As she smiled over into her glass of wine, he glanced down at their nearly empty plates and sat up straighter. "I have a taste for a tea cake now. Do you think you could go for dessert?"

"It depends. What does this place have?"

"One of your favorites. Chocolate lava cake."

"Mmm, is it worth ordering?"

"Zayn gets it every time we come here. So it must be."

She smiled. "Well, I guess I'll give it a taste. One chocolate lava cake for me then. And I'll probably get another drink with my dessert too."

"Me too. I'll call the waitress over for us."

She sat back in her chair as he tried to grab the attention of their waitress. For some reason, she felt refreshment. The kind of refreshment when one has been stuck in a cold room for a long while and then steps out in the sun for the first time. It just felt good. Clearly Harry was trying to repair their relationship because he wanted things to be much better than they were. But knowing that made her look at herself.

Harry was trying. Harry was stepping out of his comfort zone. He was changing. But that was only half the battle when it came to their relationship. Now was the time for her to stop making excuses for herself and start doing the same.

➡➡➡➡➡

Zayn closed the door to Harry's office with a pout on his face. "So we have to be on a plane on your birthday?"

"Yes." Harry said as he took out a three ring binder from his book shelf. "I'm sorry, but there are certain things you just can't do over video chat."

"You don't seem too upset about it. How many birthdays have you missed, due to work?"

"A fair amount."

"When was the last time you celebrated?"

"Last year."

"Alone?"

"Yes. Alone. But even still, I was so occupied with work things that I accidentally dropped my business phone under the water while I was brushing my teeth. Worst week of my life at the time."

"Oh." Zayn said and he came around Harry's desk so he could sit on it. "So are you trying to say you prefer not to celebrate your birthday then?"

He opened the binder on his desk next to Zayn. "No. I told you before. Birthdays are precious. But at the same time, if there is something more important that has to take place that day, celebrating can wait. Besides, I already know what I want to do for my birthday and this flight will far from interfere with it."

"What?"

"A date."

"A date? You want to go on a date for your birthday?"

"Yes. It's a place that I try to go every year if I have the time. I missed last year because we started that big project in February, remember? But this year, I'm making time because I want to take you. I'm one hundred percent sure you've never been there."

"I'm flattered you only want to spend it with me but what is this place you're so sure I've never been to?"

He stopped looking at the binder and faced him. "I know you're not into the same things I'm into, but don't laugh."

"I won't."

"I want to go to the Annual Jazz Concert."

"Wait. That's a thing?"

"Yes, it's a thing. And I told you not to laugh."

"I'm not laughing. I was just asking a question. I don't mind going there with you. It's your birthday and you should do whatever you want." He crossed his legs and leaned back on his hands. "At least tell me more about it."

Harry seemed to light up at that request. "It takes place in a theater. It's relatively small, but it's located in a densely populated area and the event allows its selling booths and concessions to be open to the public even if they don't intend to go for the Jazz music. So there will still be a crowd. There's also a lounge there so you can relax a bit and hear the music through speakers. But I'm telling you, there's nothing like getting to sit there and see them perform live. And as a treat, every year, there's a guest pianist. But we never know who it will be until we actually get there. It's a mystery."

Zayn chuckled. He didn't know why seeing Harry be excited to explain that made him so happy inside. "That actually sounds like it would be a really romantic date. I can't wait."

"Well, you'll have to wait. That's not till the beginning of March."

Zayn frowned. "What? But I had something special planned for you. I don't want to wait  _that_  many days after your birthday. It won't be special anymore."

"What did you have planned?"

Zayn looked sneaky. "Won't say. But I'll give you a hint. It includes a bunny tail."

Harry's lips started to curl upward until he was wearing a smirk. "A bunny tail?"

"Yep."

"I've never been teased with a bunny tail before."

"Because you had never met me."

Feeling tingly on the inside, Harry stood up straight and looked at him. "Well, as a reminder, that concert is not till March and I know I couldn't keep away from you for that long. So you can still bring the bunny tail on the trip. I'll allow it."

"You'll allow it? So you'd still want me like that even on a business trip with you?"

"Sure."

"Wouldn't I be considered your assistant, then? After all, it is a business trip."

Harry narrowed his eyes, recognizing what he was doing right away. "Zayn. You're considered my assistant right now but if I didn't have important work duties to do, I'd still take you right here, on my desk and without the bunny tail. Please don't tempt me."

Zayn chuckled even though that caught him by surprise. "Yes sir. As you say." He said sarcastically.

But even with his sarcasm, Harry leaned down and kissed him, then slipped his hand under his skirt so he could lightly squeeze his thigh. "It's sexy when you address me like that. But I said not to tempt me. You're hardheaded." He mumbled into his ear. He started to nibble at his ear when there was knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Carla!"

"Oops. You have to answer that."

"Come in!"

As the door opened, Zayn pushed Harry's hand from under his skirt and got up off his desk.

"Oh. Am I interupting?"

"Of course not, Carla. What is it?"

"I wanted to tell you that I've thought about it and I'll take it, Mr. Styles." She said excitedly.

"Take what?"

"The position you offered me. I'll take it."

Harry slowly sat down in his chair with a big smile on his face. "Really?"

"Yes sir. I think I'm ready."

"Well that's sweet music to my ears, Carla. I guess that means it's official now. You're on the panel. There's so much more to explain to you, though."

"Now?"

"Oh no. Not now. Let's do it when we can have a fresh start and a fresh brain. But I'm glad you're accepting it. What made you decide?"

"Being in that room is such a great experience. Getting to see how things go and how they work. I know there's more to it than those meetings but I like the inclusion I can't wait to find out what else is in store. I already know I'm going to love it."

Harry immediately got a weird feeling inside his chest. This might have been the first time he visibly saw satisfaction on an employee's face in the workplace. He didn't know he could do that for them here. "Well. I'm so glad you like it. With the way you're speaking about it, I hope that means you will be around for a long time."

"Yes. Hopefully."

He reached for a pen and sticky note at the corner of his desk. "You've never visited my home before, have you?" He asked as he began to scribble something on the pad.

"No sir. I haven't."

"Well. I want to invite you there. I usually would prefer to discuss everything right here in my office and if you were anyone else, I'd likely tell you to come see me first thing Monday morning. But I don't want to do that. You're a good friend of Veronica's and I myself have come to know you a little bit better over time. Why don't you come by my house for breakfast tomorrow and we can talk about your new position then." He ripped off the sticky note he had wrote on and handed it to her.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes. And then we will discuss your raise and your new requirements and afterwards, spend some time talking causally. Just the three of us."

"Um..." She said, glancing over at Zayn. "Okay."

Harry sat back in his chair and tapped his pen against the desk. "That in your hand is the address to my home. Keep it to yourself but you can type that directly into the address bar on your GPS. I'll set breakfast time to nine thirty. How is that for you?"

She nodded. "Yes sir. Sounds good. Thank you. I'll be there."

He nodded in approval of her answer. "See you there."

She held the paper close to her chest as she turned and left his office. The second she closed the door behind her, Zayn put his hands on his hips and looked at Harry. "So... What made you decide to hire Carla in place of Louis? Not that I have a problem with it. I just find it whimsy of you."

He chuckled. "It wasn't whimsy at all, to be very honest. It's been on my mind for a long while."

"Really? How long?"

He looked up at Zayn. "I do seem to recall a certain someone telling me off about having all men as the head of my departments. I also recall telling that certain someone that I'd seriously consider what they told me the next time I had to look over my positions."

Zayn gasped with a smile. "You remembered that?"

"Of course I remembered. I never forget." He took Zayn's hand into his own and pulled him down into his lap. "Forgetting that conversation would be hard anyway. That was the same night we actually got to know each other for the first time. And I won't even bring up the one thing you hate for me to bring up."

Zayn scoffed. "That stupid red dress, isn't it?"

"It was red and white polka dotted." He corrected.

"Whatever."

With a gentle touch to his chin, he made Zayn face him so he could admire him. Once again, Zayn noticed he had that same look his eyes as before. The look that meant he was just itching to tell him something. But this time, those words got lost behind an order. "I think you better return to your desk. The phone could ring at any moment and it's certainly not going to answer itself."

"Yes, sir." He answered as he rose to his feet, flattened out his skirt and made his way to the door.

"Watch yourself. Don't you dare make me pull you back in here." He warned.

Zayn glanced over his shoulder at him and expected him to be looking at him with that smirk again. But instead, he was already bent over his desk with his head buried in that binder again as if he never said that at all.

He laughed quietly to himself as he returned to his desk. Someday, what Harry was wanting to say was finally going to come out. But only when he was ready. He just couldn't help but wonder if after all the time he might spend waiting, would he be just as ready to hear him say it.


	35. 35

"I wish I wasn't so tired but sex after a long flight is an energy zapper."

Harry leaned against the door frame to the bathroom as he brushed his teeth. "I sure wouldn't know. You giggled the whole way through. Before, during and after."

Zayn, who was propped up on his elbow in the bed, glanced over his naked body. "Did it annoy you?"

"No. It did not annoy me. I thought it was a good thing."

"How?"

Harry put a finger up and went into the bathroom. It took him a moment to come out but when he did, his face was clean and his toothbrush was out of his hand.

"It didn't annoy me because I know you enjoyed it." He slid under the covers next to Zayn and lay against the pillow with his hands behind his head. "And I like that you enjoyed it."

Zayn hummed. "I did enjoy it. Helps when your partner knows what he's doing."

Harry couldn't help but brag on himself. "Well, of course."

He leaned over and lay against Harry with his hand on his chest. "I'm guessing you really like the bunny tail."

"I do. And I'm usually never a fan of having to chase the people I'm with and I never had a problem getting anyone to cooperate with me. But that's the second time you made it difficult for me even though sex was planned. I like it. Makes me appreciate it better when we've finished."

Zayn was bashful as he hugged Harry tighter. "But I won't do that to you all the time. Sometimes I'll be easy. But only when I want it really bad cause then I'm too impatient to make you work for it."

Harry chuckled as he faced him. Zayn's eyes were kind of sparkling to him. But then again maybe he was just seeing things because he kept easily getting lost in them. Had he been asked though, he would have sworn there were tiny twinkling stars behind his eyes. "I certainly wouldn't mind that either."

Zayn grinned and carelessly threw a leg over Harry's legs. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you. And it's nice knowing that that phrase is more than superficial today. It really is a happy one for me. I don't think I've celebrated my birthday in any other way and enjoyed it more than tonight."

"Aside from the flight here and having to check in the hotel and everything."

But Harry shook his head. "No. That too."

Zayn was surprised by his response. "That too? How?"

"I thought the answer was obvious. Because you were there with me."

"Aw." Zayn teased, although clearly enamored with his flattery.

"I only state the truth." He lifted Zayn's hand and kissed his fingers one by one. That gesture from Harry left Zayn's chest tingling with fond. It was so gentle and more than welcomed after the night they'd just shared. The feeling of satisfaction yielded a yawn from him.

Harry let Zayn's hand drop on his chest again, then sighed with a huge smile on his face. "Sleep." He simply said.

Zayn was confused. "What?"

"If you're tired, you should sleep."

"Oh. I am." He started to move away, but Harry grabbed his arm and wouldn't let him. "What?"

"I told you to go to sleep. I never said you had to move."

Zayn turned his head sideways at him. That was the second time Harry initiated bed cuddles recently. It reminded him of what Harry told him out on the balcony the night they got back together when they were trying to figure out what had happened between them. Harry thought he didn't do enough to show Zayn he could be comfortable emotionally around him. So clearly he was making an extra effort to make that happen. With the idea calming him even more, he lay back down on Harry and settled as he had been before. "See you in the morning?"

Harry faced him, then strained his neck so he could kiss his forehead. "In the morning." He whispered before adjusting his body so that he was comfortable in the bed.

He looked upward to the ceiling where the fancy lights dangled. The whole night played quickly in his mind as the air from Zayn's nose tickled his shoulder and right at that moment, something inside of him clicked. This entire night had been everything he wanted his life to be like in the many days to come. And as far as he was concerned, not a damn thing was going to be able to interfere with that.

➡➡➡➡➡

Buddy had spent a few days at the pet hotel while Zayn and Harry were gone. So he was more than excited to see Harry when one of the employees brought him out to Harry.

"Hi there." Harry cheesed, as he took him from from her. "Did you miss me?" He held him up so that his hind legs were dangling. Harry could hear him purring. But it was different this time. Buddy was happy.

"I know you missed me and Zayn. We missed you too. We love our boy."

The employee smiled at the exchange before politely excusing herself. "Have a nice day, Mr. Styles."

"You too. Thank you very much." He lowered Buddy so he could hold him properly, then carried him out to his SUV. There was a pet carrier waiting for him on the backseat so Harry opened the door and put him down in it. "We're going to be staying at the penthouse for a couple of days so we're not far from home at all. But I have something exciting to tell you before we get there."

Buddy only looked at him. By now, he was fully used to Harry having these conversations with him. But it didn't bother him. Although he didn't understand much of anything he would say, Buddy liked the comfort of having his owner right there. Talking to him meant he wasn't neglecting him.

Harry closed the car door, went around the car and got in the driver's seat. After starting the car, he backed out of the parking space. In the rearview mirror, he could see Buddy looking at him. "Don't worry." He said. "It's not to cry this time."

He chuckled to himself. He remembered those days when he would pull the car over in a lot or off to the side of the road at the wildflower field to cry about his mother. Even though Buddy knew he wasn't allowed all over the seats of Harry's vehicles, he used to climb out of his bag and hop up on the arm rest before he ever let Harry cry alone.

"I talked to my sister a short time ago." Harry said as he started to drive on the main road. "We talked about Zayn."

Buddy's ears perked. He'd come to love that name as much as he loved Harry's voice. For him, that name meant twice the normal attention.

"I told her I'd be patient and I still have every intention of doing that. But I almost said it when we were out of town, Buddy. I almost did."

Buddy licked his paw, clueless as to what his master was saying.

"Can you believe it? Me of all people? And out of us both, it turns out that I am the one who falls in love first. I don't even know what falling in love is supposed to feel like but I know that I've done it. And you know what that means, don't you?"

Harry paused and looked in the rearview mirror as if the cat could answer.

"It means Zayn should be coming around for a long time. You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

Once again, Buddy's ears perked and Harry smiled as he turned his attention to the road again. "I know you would. But it's still not time, yet. This has to be kept between us until we're sure Zayn replicates my feelings, alright?"

Buddy laid down in his cat bag and returned to licking his paw again. But as always, Harry took that as an act of compliance and focused on the road again. He did laugh at himself when when he realized how silly he would look to anyone else of they'd seen him confiding in his cat. But that was something he always did since the very day he brought Buddy home as a kitten and the result was still the same. It still made it less lonely keeping his secrets. And that was all that ever mattered to Harry.

He reached the parking garage to the penthouse resort fairly quickly and wasted no time getting on the elevator and making his way up to the twelfth floor. It took nothing to take out his keys and unlock the door. Once he was inside, he sat the cat bag on the floor off to the side.

"I'm back!" He called out.

When no one answered, he raised his brow and locked the doors. He did hear some rustling in the kitchen though, so he tiptoed toward the entrance only to find Marie stirring something in a mug.

"Hello, Mr. Styles. Just in the middle of making Zayn a mug of hot chocolate just the way he likes it. Two table teaspoons of gold sugar and a dash of cinnamon."

Harry smiled as she put down the spoon and picked up an open bag of mini marshmallows. "Oh. That sounds warm and inviting."

"Would you like some hot chocolate as well?"

"No, thank you."

He darted out of the kitchen before she could say anything else and went straight to the bedroom. He was surprised to see that Buddy had beat him there and was already in the bed with Zayn who was sat crossed legged in the middle of the bed and spooning strawberry yogurt.

"I'm back." He repeated in a much lower tone.

"I know. I heard you come in."

He walked over to the bed and sat next to Zayn, keeping his feet on the floor. "Look who's happy to see you."

Zayn chuckled down at Buddy. "I know. He came in here and jumped in my lap as soon as he saw me. I guess three days is still too long for him to be away from us."

"Wait. Who are you talking about? I was referring to myself."

Zayn rolled his eyes. "How cute. You just walked in the door and you're already flirting with me."

"Oh. I apologize. I wasn't aware you had a time for flirting. What time is most convenient for you?"

Ignoring his smart response, he ate a spoonful of yogurt. But Harry playfully flicked at Zayn's bottom lip, much to his annoyance. He jerked his head away with a frown. "Stop it. That's not funny."

Not feeling discouraged by his irritation, he smiled and tucked some of Zayn's falling hair behind his ear. "I can't. I feel really good today."

"I can see that. And I'm trying to determine if I like it or not. Why are you suddenly so jittery today? All you did was pick up the cat and come back."

Harry looked straight at Buddy, smiled and then winked at him. Zayn was so confused that he barely noticed Marie walk in.

"Wait? Did you really just wink at the cat? You're kidding me. I'm genuinely getting worried now."

But Harry didn't didn't take him serious enough to tell him to calm down. So he took that opportunity to catch him off guard and kiss him, touching tongues for a brief moment.

"Your hot chocolate, Mr. Malik."

Harry pulled from the kiss and stood up from the bed, then shrugged off his coat. "Mmm. Strawberry tastes good."

Although he was totally embarrassed, Zayn still blushed and couldn't even hide his smile. He looked down at the mug that Marie had sat on the nightstand and picked it up. "I'm so sorry Marie. I can't tell you what just happened. Something's wrong with him."

"Nothing's wrong with me." He said.

"Yes it is. Jet lag maybe. I think you might need a nap. Or maybe there's just something you want to say?"

There was a pause. "I'm just in a really good mood, Z. That's all." He said before disappearing into his closet.

Marie leaned down closer to him so that she could speak in a low enough tone that only Zayn could still hear. "Oh, I wouldn't be too worried, Mr. Malik. I've seen this exact behavior before."

"From Harry?"

She chuckled. "No. Not from Harry. But I've definitely seen it. Don't worry, sweetheart. Let it run its course."

Zayn held his mug to his mouth and blew over the hot liquid, wondering if their thoughts were similar. "Let's hope it runs its course soon, then."

When he took a sip, Marie turned her attention to Zayn's hot chocolate. "Is that the way it should taste, Mr. Malik?"

"Absolutely. It's just as delicious as always. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Enjoy."

She departed from the room and almost right on cue, Harry came out of the closet with no coat in his hand and no shoes on his feet.

"You look puzzled. Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm just fine. Ironically, I was just thinking of asking the same question to you, though."

Harry plopped down in the bed and lay down next to Zayn with one of his hands propped back behind his head. "Honestly... I've never felt better."

When Harry used a hand to squeeze and tickle his waist, Zayn just shook his head with a laugh and shooed him away with one hand. He had to admit that when Harry did things likes that, it was really cute and made him smile. But he'd much rather know than to have Harry behave in code. That's why he couldn't help but wonder. How long would this course have to run before Harry stopped acting like this and just told Zayn exactly how he felt?

➡➡➡➡➡

When Zayn walked in he and Niall's shared home one evening, he heard guns firing from the living room. "Niall, I'm home." He said. But there was no answer. "Niall?"

When there was still no response, he went into the living room. He saw that the TV was on but Niall wasn't there. So he wondered where he could be. His first thought was that he was in the bathroom. But when he passed by it and saw the door wide open with the light off, he knew Niall must've been in his room. When he reached the end of the hall, he found Niall in his room, in his bed with the light on and he was reading an open book.

"Hey, Ni. What're you doing?"

"Studying."

"Studying what?"

"The same thing I've always studied."

That took Zayn by surprise. "Law?"

"Yep."

Zayn panicked. "What? Why are you suddenly studying out of the blue? Is everything alright between you and Gwen?"

He looked up with a smile. "Yeah, why?"

"Well because the reason you stopped in the first place is because you thought you had to choose between school and settling down. Remember?"

"Yeah. I did think that. But not anymore."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Gwen and I were talking on the phone during my lunch break today. We started discussing our childhood goals and the things we had always wanted to do and the conversation shifted to me in the present day. I talked about my aspirations to become a lawyer and finally told her the real reason why I decided to hold off on it in the first place. That sort of made her upset. She says I shouldn't put my goals on hold for her and that she believes I can do both. She wants me to."

Zayn came all the way in and sat on the bed next to Niall. "Really? She said all of that?"

"Yes. She told me she would rather support me than hold me back and that if settling down was something I still wanted to do, we could still do that too. And I do. I want to have both. "

Zayn was quiet but deep down inside, a sense of relief washed over him and all through him. "So you really don't have to sacrifice anymore."

"Exactly. I've been thinking about it ever since she said it and I know that I want to start next year. No turning back now."

Zayn hummed. "I'm proud but also jealous."

"Jealous? Of me?"

"No. Of Gwen. I've been telling you to go on and go to school forever. Then suddenly you give your virginity away to this girl and what she says has a bigger bearing on your actions than your own best friend."

Niall laughed, knowing he was serious yet joking at the same time. "It's not like that. You know that. It's just... It's time to come to a realization now.  You were telling me that before you met Harry. When I wasn't really concerned about us not remaining us anymore, you know? You realize we've reached our thirties, don't you? Time doesn't wait for us to make up our minds."

"I know."

"But do you really? I mean, you spend a lot of time away from home now because you're always going back and forth to stay with Harry. It's good that you always come back. But one day, you're going to go stay with him and not come back. Then before you know it, you've got ten adopted children running around that huge mansion he has. Then what about me? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I understand, although I doubt that if I ever had a desire for children, that I'd ever want that many."

Niall smiled. "I know. I was only exaggerating. But who knows? When you're in love, you do the strangest things. And it's not like you wouldn't be able to afford to take care of them either."

For a split second, Zayn fast forward to the future and imagined ten kids running around Harrys house. It gave him a headache just thinking about it. He pat Niall's thigh.

"Well, I'm proud, Ni. To tell the truth, I wasn't happy when you gave up school to find a partner at first. But I didn't say anything to you because I talked with Harry and I realized I was only scared because I thought it meant I'd end up lonely. That was the real reason I didn't want you to quit. That was then. But I can't lie and say that I'm not happier now that you're going to school though."

Niall pat his leg back. "And you know what?" He asked.

"What?"

"That makes two of us, bro. I'm happier now, too."

Zayn lay back on Niall's bed then crossed his legs. "Ten kids." He blurted out and he shook his head. "You're fucking crazy. But nevertheless, I will continue to love you as you are."

"Let's be honest. We're family. You don't have much of a choice, Z."

He put his hands behind his head and grinned up at the ceiling. To love family was to love unconditionally. "Isn't that the truth."


	36. 36

It was a cold and snowy Valentines day and Harry was standing in the window at the back of the house, watching the snow fall in the lounge chairs by the swimming pool and on the patio tables. He had been drifting away in his thoughts when a finger poked at his waist. He didn't even have to look back to know who had done it. Zayn was the only other person in the house today.

"You've finally emerged from the room, I see."

"Yes. I have. Niall just texted me and told me he and Gwen used the gift card to the steakhouse that I got for my birthday. The one I gave him. He said the food was delicious."

Harry frowned. "They really went out in this weather?"

"Yeah. This is his first girlfriend ever so he really wanted to take advantage of not being single on Valentines Day. And then there's Gwen who's crazy about him so she just goes right along with it. They're honestly two of a kind. They were made for each other."

"Have they arrived home yet?"

"They have. But they're both staying at our house tonight so Niall has plenty of company to keep him busy. But hopefully not too busy. I'm not ready to be an uncle."

Harry laughed with a shake of his head. "If you're not an uncle by now, chances are you won't be one anytime soon."

"You better be right."

Harry smiled down at him. "I am."

Zayn put his hands on his hips and then turned away from the window.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To put on a pot of coffee. I need something to warm me up. Why?"

"I was just thinking. Since our Valentine's day date was ruined by the weather, we could just exchange our outside activity for something in-home."

"Like what?"

"Well... We did say that we wanted to take some time to look through my photo albums together. I'd love to go to the library, get comfortable in the love chair and do that with you. That is, if you want to."

Zayn smiled. "Yeah. That sounds like a perfect idea. I'll get a pot of hot coffee going for us while you find the album, okay?

"Okay."

"And while you're at it, get a blanket so we can get underneath it, please."

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"Mhm."

Zayn had gone off into the kitchen and Harry granted his request by making a quick run to the linen closet. Fifteen minutes later, Zayn walked into the library with two cups of coffee made just the way they liked it. Harry was already sitting in the love seat with two photo albums and a gray blanket next to him.

"Smells good." Harry said. "Coffee was a great idea."

Zayn sat them both down on the table next to them and plopped down in the love chair between Harry's legs. He threw the blanket over himself and sighed. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes. I am."

Harry lay the photo album in Zayn's lap and opened it. "Looks like you're the first I've let peer into my past."

Zayn immediately gasped and pointed to a picture. "Aw. This is you?"

"Yes."

"How old were you?"

"Two months, I think."

"And who is that holding you?"

"That's my father. That was two years before he and my mother divorced. I don't remember him."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be. I'm glad I can't remember him. Apparently he was only interested in holding her back from everything she wanted to do. She said she still loved him even though she knew she had to let go. But in my opinion, if all he wanted to do was hold her back, then he didn't deserve her or her love anyway."

Zayn smiled weakly. "That's an interesting way of looking at it. I never knew my father at all. They were never married and I always wondered why. Then when I got older, Mum told me things didn't work out and she heard he eventually married someone else. He did come to my birth but that was it. She never saw him again and she didn't want to."

Harry rubbed his shoulder. "Reminds me of that conversation we once had. When you told me life only gives you two parents and one true friend. That's true but I guess for many of us, it only gives us one parent."

"Yeah. We're the luckily unlucky ones." He flipped through the pages until he came across another photo. "Wow, look at you all dressed up. Where were you?"

"That was my tenth birthday. We went out to have dinner that night. If you turn the next page, you'll see the restaurant we went to."

Zayn turned the page. "Ooh. Looks fancy. You had a really nice smile too." His eyes darted across the photo album and he noticed a picture of a young girl pouting. "Is that Gemma?"

"Yes. That's Gemma. She didn't want to be there. She was pretty sour all night but I don't need to explain it to you. You know."

Zayn nodded although it did make him sad. If Harry was ten, that meant Gemma was at least thirteen here. She was barely a teenager and had already started to develope those feelings of resentment for little her brother. Poor girl.

They looked through the album until they finished it and Harry replaced it with the second one. When Zayn saw one of the photos midway through the album, he burst into laughter. "This is it! This is what we were talking about."

"It sure is. That's me struggling to ride a bike."

Zayn picked his coffee mug up from the table and sipped from it. "And look at your facial expression. You were clearly upset here."

"Yes. I told you she thought it was funny. But it was embarrassing to me. But mother knows best, I guess. She knew I would want to look back on this one day and laugh. And look. I am."

Zayn sat his coffee back down. "And it was worth the embarrassment. Because in the end, you still got to participate in the one hundred mile bike ride."

"Mhm. And I thoroughly enjoyed myself too. But if I had known I would only have thirteen more years with her, I would have never gotten upset at her that day."

When he saw Harry run his index finger across her face in one of the photos they'd taken at the charity event, he looked back at him and kissed his cheek tenderly. "I know she forgave you." He whispered.

This time when they resumed looking through the photo album, Harry was quiet. For a moment, Zayn thought he was keeping quiet to make it easier to fight the tears that had threatened to fall when he talked about his mother. So he refrained from asking questions about the photos, especially when he was with Anne. However, after a long silence, Harry finally spoke up again.

"I apologize if I'm thinking too much." He mumbled.

"About what?"

"About your friend, Niall and his girlfriend."

Zayn chuckled, despite the confusion he felt. "What about them?"

"Earlier when we were standing in the window, you said they were made for each other."

"Yeah, because they are. Look at them."

"Were we?"

That question caused Zayn to freeze a bit and he felt a wave of heat come over him. "Huh? Were we made for each other, you mean?"

Harry rested his hand on his thigh. "Listen. I'm sorry. Don't feel obligated. I'm not asking you to think hard about it right this minute. It was just... Probably silly to you."

Zayn kind of turned around to face him, causing the album to slide from his lap and onto the love seat. "No. It's not silly and I don't feel obligated at all."

"But do you have an answer?"

He was hesitant. "Well... I... Is that what  _you_  think?"

Harry threw his hands up and let them fall. "Maybe. But I can't answer that. All I have to say is that a man who's never ever had any kind of romantic feelings for another man doesn't just get strong romantic feelings for another man if they aren't really made for each other, does he?"

Zayn felt his stomach drop in a good way. But Harry answered his own question before Zayn could open his mouth.

"Truth is I don't know, Z. I'm just fucking rambling to be honest. But the way that this feels... Learning to go long term used to be what getting into a relationship with you was all about but I don't even think about that anymore. It's amazing how time doesn't exist when you're with someone you really care about in the way I care about you. And I know this may sound so poetic even when it's not meant to be in any way whatsoever but knowing all of that makes me think about that. Who says that it wasn't meant to be like this? Who says that you're not made for me just as much as I am for you in the same way you think Niall was made for Gwen and vice versa, you know? Us? A couple? It was the most unlikely combo but still, you showed up at my company one day and now look at us. It has to mean something that you're still here tolerating me. It needs to..."

After that was all said, Zayn just sat there looking at him, trying to process everything that came out of his mouth. Then out of nowhere, he just started to giggle.

Harry immediately felt embarrassed but slowly started to become upset. He'd just poured out nearly everything in his heart and mind to Zayn all for him to laugh at it? Why would he laugh? "Pardon me? But what is so funny?"

Zayn shook his head with a soft smile, then put an arm around his neck . "I love you too, Harry."

Instantly, the embarrassment went away and his expression displayed pure shock. Did Zayn really say that? Yes he did. But those five words were the last five he expected to utter from Zayn's mouth. Especially in that exact order. Was he serious though? The dubious look he wore showed how unsure he was. "Really?"

He giggled some more. "Yes. I really do."

"But... but how did you know? I don't understand..."

"The way you look at me. It's different from the way I thought a person was supposed to look at me when they loved me. But even when I knew, I wasn't going to rush you. All I wanted to do was make sure I was moving at just the right pace for you. I just think it's strange that you're holding back from saying it even though it's clear you keep saying it in different ways."

Now it was Harry's turn to laugh but Zayn could tell it was done mostly out of relief. "I have my reasons for that, Z. I didn't want to rush you either. Your past relationship clearly had an affect on you and had a lot to do with why we split up for a short time. So I took a step back when we got back together and really thought about everything much more carefully. I needed to be sure admitting something of that magnitude wouldn't make you wary of me because the last guy who told you that ended up disappointing you. The only way to know it was the right time was to hear you say it first."

Zayn tilted his head sideways. "We talked about this though, remember?"

"We did?"

"Yes. When you had the party for the cancer research foundation. When we sat down at the table and cleared everything."

"We talked about love? Why don't I remember that? I'm sure I would remember that."

"No. We didn't talk about love specifically but you did tell me your feelings were real. I don't need to wonder how serious you were about that because you ran after me. That doesn't happen if it's not real. So I'm not worried. I know exactly who I'm falling in love with."

Harry grasped his chin and studied him hard, his eyes darting all over his face. In that moment, he came to a serious realization about what was transpiring now versus something that happened to him a while back. He could still hear Amy's voice in his head.

_"You should think about making time to fall in love."_

She also said some other harsh things that made him upset that night. But that mattered none because the end, she was right. To love and to be loved. That is what he claimed he was too busy for. That weird unexplained feeling of a million tiny bubbles of happiness bursting in the pit of his stomach every time he laid eyes on Zayn, that's what he thought he could never want. That odd feeling that shot through his fingertips like a thousand volts of electricity every time he touched Zayn or was touched by him, that was the feeling he was so afraid of having. But now that he had it, now that he got to taste what it was like, it was almost hard to imagine what was so good about not having it.

However, even though Harry knew this was so much better than what he thought it would be, it didn't mean he believed he wasted any time with the occasional flings he had. It didn't mean that he thought that type of lifestyle wasn't right for him at the time. But sometimes the good things- the  _real_  things- didn't come until later in life. And as unreal as this may have felt, this was his reality and to him, it was right on time.

"Babe." Zayn's soft voice slowly pulled him from his trance.

"Hm?"

"Are you still thinking?" He was smiling lovingly at him.

"No. Not anymore, I'm not." He pecked Zayn on the lips. "I love you." But as soon those words rolled off his tongue, he furrowed his brows. "Wow, I really just said that. I love you. That's absurd. I mean it's... It's wild that I actually love you..."

Even though Harry kept repeating himself, Zayn didn't interrupt him. He just let him get it out. It was like Harry was finally letting it out for all the times he'd held back from saying it when he probably really wanted to. And Zayn didn't mind it because he was extremely fond of his excitement. It was cute and just so damn endearing.

When Harry said it for the last time and started to laugh at himself, Zayn turned around, pulled the album in his lap and started to look through the photos again. "You're posing next to it so this must be your first car."

"Yes."

"Wow. It looks brand new. On the other hand, my first car was just a ragedy gas saver. And on top of that, one of seatbelts in the back seat was broke. You were lucky."

"So said my mother."

"And she was right. How old were you in this picture?"

"Eighteen."

"Only eighteen with a car this expensive? Okay, I'm jealous. I admit it."

"But you don't need to be jealous. If there's something you really want, tell me. I can buy you almost anything. You know that."

Zayn paused for a moment. Every time Harry said something like that, he cringed. He didn't like that Harry was always willing to spend his money on him without ever having to think about a price. No matter what, he just could not get used to that style of life. But as he thought about rejecting his offer once again, Harry kissed his ear and rested his chin on his shoulder. The warmth from his body was enough to melt the concern away.

"Yeah..." He sighed contently. "I know."

➡➡➡➡➡

"You what?!"

Zayn held the phone from his ear for a moment to get away from the squeal, then put it back. "I told him I loved him too."

"When?"

"About a week ago but not quite."

"Does Niall know?"

He hesitated. "No. I plan on telling him tonight. I just thought it would be more appropriate to tell him over dinner. So we're going out tonight. But why do you sound so surprised that I said it, mum?"

"Oh, I'm not surprised at all. I saw this coming when I attended your over the top birthday party that he paid for. The whole time, he couldn't even keep his hands to himself. Every chance he got he had them on you. You may not think I noticed it but I sure did. Mhm."

Zayn chuckled as he imagined her face. Knowing his mother, she probably had her eyes narrowed as if he and Harry were doing something sneaky and suspicious.

"So you guessed it then?"

"Yes. I did. But I have to admit it's so hard to take this in."

"Why?"

She laughed into the phone. "You tell me you're in love with Harry Styles and you have to ask me why? It's been four years since you had a serious boyfriend but you're finally in love again. That's a big deal to me as your mother. And to make matters more interesting, he happens to be both wealthy and good looking. Talk about unexpected."

"Yeah. That doesn't matter to me, though. My last boyfriend wasn't rich but even though he was good looking, he clearly he didn't want to offer me anything other than that. I know I found that out much too late but I'm okay with having to experience that because it's easier for me to tell how this time is different. Harry is as serious about me as I am about him. This is real. And I really do love him."

"Mmm, then it looks like you two are going to have to come visit very soon, huh?"

He heard the front door slam and lowered his voice. "Just because I'm in love?"

"Yes. That's exactly why. He may love you but I want him to know more about you so he can  _better_  understand you. That includes letting Harry spend time at the house and in the room where you grew up. You could also show him around and take him out to your favorite places here, too. Remember, you're not a teenager anymore. You're old enough to bring a boy home to meet your mama without her worrying too much."

Zayn hummed skeptically although he thought it was a good idea. "Well, it won't be anytime soon, that's for sure. We'd have to plan carefully for that kind of thing. But are you telling me you want him to stay in the house as opposed to a hotel suite?"

"Of course. Any man you love is always welcome to a hot meal prepared by me and a warm place to stay. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm not sure how he feels about it. Harry loves his privacy."

"Well, if he really values it, then that's fine. I won't force him to stay. But when you come to visit, I still want him to come and see where you lived and I think you should still take him out to your favorite places. Just ask him how he feels about the idea and let me know what he says. As soon as possible, please?"

He nodded even though she couldn't see it. "Yes. But I have to go. Niall just got home from work. So I have to get ready to go out."

"Okay. You two have fun. Talk to you later. Love you."

"Thanks, mum and I will. Love you too."

Zayn hung up the phone just as Niall appeared in his doorway.

"What's up, bro? I'm gonna go freshen up and change into some decent clothes. I should be ready in thirty minutes."

"Okay."

When Niall darted away, Zayn got up from his bed and went to his closet to look for something to wear. Although, this was a special dinner to tell Niall about his brand new feelings for Harry, he didn't want them to dress up tonight. This wasn't a business dinner. It was just a dinner between friends so they could discuss a life altering moment. And because it was so life altering, he wanted to be the same Zayn that Niall always knew. The same Zayn that he knew well before he burst in Zayn's bedroom that day and accidentally discovered Veronica. Because that was the Zayn his friend would worry about.

Zayn settled on a pair of lose fitting blue jeans and a dark green shirt. Any other day, he'd try to match. But nineteen year old Zayn would have never cared about that. So he chose to be the same.

After he was fully dressed, Niall stood in front of his door again. "I'm ready. Are you driving or am I?"

Zayn smiled when he saw him in his button down and a pair of blue jeans as well. Niall was never different. He always knew what to expect with him. "I'll drive."

Soon after, they were getting in the car and driving to the restaurant. He ended up taking Niall downtown to a restaurant Harry took him to sometime back. It was the one with the brewery inside. They'd gotten a round booth against the far wall with an unobstructed view of the golf channel. Niall absolutely loved it and couldn't stop talking about the amount of fries that came with his meal nor could he stop talking about how the staff occasionally brought around different kinds of samples to try.

"This is like Beer Fest." He said. "Except they bring the beer to us and we get to enjoy them while we sit and eat great food."

"So it's better?"

"Almost."

The food was delicious and dinner was running as smoothly as Zayn hoped. However, halfway through, Niall began to wonder why Zayn wanted to go out in the first place.

"So why did you want to go out to dinner tonight? Just because?" He asked as he shoved two or three fries in his mouth.

"No. Not exactly."

"Well, I take it that something is wrong? Are you trying to feed me so I'll forget about something you've done wrong?"

Zayn chuckled. "If I've done something wrong, I'd come out and tell you right away. I wouldn't go through all the trouble of doing this."

Niall still looked cautious. "Okay. So what's the deal?"

Zayn sat back against the booth and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "I wanted to do this because I had something special to tell you."

Niall stopped chewing. "It's not bad though, right?"

"No. But it's life changing. I just wanted to be in a different setting. I wanted to talk about it over dinner and not on separate couches."

"Okay then. What do you want to tell me? What's so life changing?"

Right away, that question elicited a smile from Zayn. "Listen, if I know you at all, I know you're going be okay with it because it's my choice. But also if I know you at all, I know you're still going to want to watch over me because we're brothers and you always have."

"Yeah."

"So... I wanted you to know something really big happened the other day. Something between me and Harry."

Niall turned his nose up. "Ew, Zayn. No. I don't want to hear that. Seriously."

Zayn frowned. "It's not that. It's not even close to that. Don't be dirty minded. I wanted to tell you that Harry and I swapped 'I love you's' last week."

His friend paused to take in what he said. "Wait? Really? Who said it first?"

"I did. And for good reason. I could tell that for a while, he'd been wanting to say it but just wasn't able to bring himself to do it."

"And why not?"

"He told me it was because of what happened in my previous relationship. He didn't know if it was the right time for me or not."

"Well, is it?"

"Yes. I feel like I'm ready. I think I've grown enough to be able to make a big decision like that. You think so too?"

"Sure. But it's not up to me. Can't forget it did play a big part when you split up with Harry, you know."

"Yeah. He mentioned that too. But that was before we sat down and he explained how he really felt about me and before we explained what we really wanted from each other. While I do believe he's still confused about how to show me he loves me, at least I know that he does love me. And that's a good place to start when you want to take a chance like that again."

Niall smiled at him. "You're right. It is. So what does this mean for you? Are you planning on moving out or something?"

He shook his head. "Oh no. I still have every intention of staying with you for now. We're still sharing the bills and besides that, moving together is something we- or at least I- haven't even thought about."

Niall breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Because I don't think I'm quite ready to let you go off on your own yet."

"I'm thirty years old, Ni. At some point, you will have to. You and Gwen are serious. So you can't watch over me forever."

"I can and I will. Yes, Gwen and I love each other but as long as I'm preparing for school, we'll hold off on the major stuff."

Zayn looked at him curiously. "Niall, please. I know you want to. But you can't. Telling Harry I love him doesn't mean I'll completely abandon you."

"Oh, I know that. I determined this a short while back. Harry has my permission to share you. He's a good guy and I trust that you'll be okay."

"So why do you insist on watching over me then? I don't get it."

"Because, Z. It's my job as your big brother and best friend and you're going to like it whether you want to or not." He said almost pushy but Zayn could tell he was just wanting to get his point across and make Zayn understand that no matter what, nothing was going to change.

"I'm not saying I don't like it." He mumbled. "I'm just saying I don't want to interfere with you and Gwen. That's all."

He sighed and lightly scratched the tip of his nose. "Zayn, I was there before Harry and I'll be there with or without him. You may love him, but he wasn't there when you were struggling to embrace who you were. He wasn't there when people made it even harder by making fun of you and treating you as if you were contagious or something. I was. I'm not saying I'll pop up everywhere you are. I'm not saying I'll follow you or critique Harry's every step. But I'm always going to be here for you to come back to me when you need me. And I'll keep my eye on things to make sure you stay happy and well taken care of. I tell you this all the time but we're family and a family always looks out for each other. We may not be blood related, but we're still related in here." He pointed to his chest. "No matter what. Okay?"

Zayn nodded "Okay."

"Now come on. Bring it in." Niall urged with a wave of his hands to him and Zayn leaned sideways in the booth to hug Niall tightly.

"I'll love you always, Zayn."

"Love you more, Ni."

With a pat on Zayn's back, Niall let go and shoved more fries in his mouth. "This place just loads you with fries. That's crazy that they think one man can eat this many potatoes in one sitting. And that says a lot coming me."

Zayn chuckled, loving the way Niall had always been able to bounce from conversation to conversation, even when he was just serious a moment ago. "Yeah. They're known for that. I remember that time when Harry and I came here. We took our fries home in a to-go plate but we accidentally left the plate in the car overnight. The whole car smelled like fries the next day."

"What? I don't know anyone who'd forget about food. What were you doing?"

Zayn sipped his drink then shrugged with a half smile. He remembered the way Niall cringed the first time he thought Zayn was going to talk about being intimate with Harry. He didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"Eh, I don't remember everything." He lied. "I just know we were really busy that day."


	37. 37

Extraordinary.

That was really the only way Zayn knew to describe what he just saw. For him, a Jazz concert would have been the last thing he would ever choose to attend for recreational purposes. And had it not been for Harry, it would still be. But after attending this Jazz concert today, after having seen those musicians play their beautiful instruments live, he was already thinking about returning next year.

There was a lounge inside the building with the theater and they did stop there for pineapple drinks. But Harry was right. The music just wasn't the same when listening through speakers. It was much better to be there and feel the way the acoustics worked inside the room.

Zayn's arm was interlocked with Harry's as they exited the theater and stepped into the crowd of people where the food booths and gift shops ran by self employed people where. "That was such an amazing experience. And I can't believe the guest pianist is only seventeen. She isn't even out of highschool yet."

"Yeah, she was really good. I bet her parents put her though so many piano lessons as a child."

"It was totally worth it, though because clearly she benefitted from it. I trust she'll do big things."

"Me too." Harry unhooked their arms and draped his arm around Zayn's neck instead. "I'll try to remember her name and look her up four years from now. If she's already doing tours, we'll make it our business to attend a show and support her."

Zayn chuckled at the idea of him making plans for them four years from now. "Okay. We'll see. But for now, in the present, this is one of the best dates I've ever been on. Not just with you, but period. It was so romantic and I'm thrilled you brought me here."

"I knew you would love it because seeing people perform live is fascinating. But does this mean you'll go with me next year?"

"I don't know. It's hard to plan for next year. But I'll think about it. I promise."

He nodded. That answer was satisfying enough for him. "Alright we've reached all the eating spots. Do you want anything?"

Zayn immediately pointed in the direction of a food truck. "Yes. Pink cotton candy, please."

They went over to the food truck and Harry bought him exactly what he asked for. He also bought himself blue cotton candy to match.

"Mmm, fresh cotton candy. Niall and I love this."

"Really? I haven't had cotton candy since I was in my teens, honestly."

"Wow. That's a long time ago. I remember when I was little, I used to tear off a piece and put drops of water on it just to watch it dissolve. That was fun."

"I think every child may have done that. Gemma and I did that too."

"Really? What was your favorite flavor?"

"They all taste the same to me. It's just sugar. I'm inclined to believe any sort of flavor you taste is all in your head."

"It's not. Have you ever tried orange?"

"No."

"Try orange, then."

"I don't think so."

Zayn giggled as he tore a piece off and ate it. "Orange does actually taste like orange though. You'd notice the difference. It's mostly sugar but it's not just sugar flavored like you think."

Harry put his cotton candy in his other hand so he could put his arm around him again and they started to walk. "Well, you know what's better than cotton candy and always sweet?"

"What?"

"Kisses. And yours are my favorite flavor."

Zayn rolled his eyes. "Oh, please."

"They are."

"Well, they better be. And they better be the only flavor you know."

Harry smiled, then leaned down to kiss him, barely getting any tongue at all. But after the first one, Zayn stole a second one and after that kiss, Harry stole a third. That made them laugh into each other's mouths before pulling away and focusing on walking again.

"That's why it's my favorite flavor." Harry said.

He tore off another piece of cotton candy and ate it. "Silly."

They carried on walking side by side until Harry's arm slid off Zayn's shoulder and Zayn could no longer feel Harry's body next to his. He thought that maybe he was distracted by a sign or something and stopped to read it. But he figured out what he was really doing when he turned and saw Harry making eye contact with someone neither of them had seen in a while.

"I'm sorry. I- I didn't want to disturb you but when I saw you, I just had to tap your shoulder and get your attention."

"What do you want, Louis? Because as you can see, I'm on a date right now."

"Well uh, obviously I didn't plan this. But... since you're here, do you think we can we talk?... Do you mind if we took a seat at the tables and talked privately for a moment? Me and you."

He nodded his head. "Yes. I do mind. If you wish to talk to me, then you either talk to me with Veronica or not at all."

When Louis looked at Zayn, Zayn turned away from him. Even if he knew Louis deserved it, it was still awkward being face to face with the guy who lost his job because of him.

"Veronica, do you mind if I take you away from your date? I'll try to make it quick."

Zayn shrugged but didn't say yes or no.

"Two or three minutes. But that's it." Harry warned."

"Okay. That's all I need."

As Louis led the way to the tables, Zayn had so many thoughts running through his mind.  _What was Louis going to say to Harry? How did Harry feel about about running into Louis today? And would this talk eventually spell out a rekindled friendship?_  There were so many things to answer that it started to give him a headache. He wondered if it was too late to tell Harry to turn around, ignore him and keep going to the shops.

"Okay. What?" Harry asked as they all slid into one of the picnic tables.

"I don't know. I didn't plan this. But I'm glad you're at least listening." He put his elbows on the table and began to talk with his hands. "Ever since you fired me, I've been looking around for another place to work. I still haven't found a job yet. The truth is I really need my old one back."

"You can't have it." Harry said.

"Why not? Listen, I'm sorry, okay? I know what I did was deceitful and wrong. But if I don't get my job back, I might have to settle on a regular paying job and I can't afford to keep paying for my current place on an average salary."

"Looks like that's something you should have thought about earlier, then."

"What are you talking about? I said I'm sorry. What more do you want me to do? Sure, I fucked up but I'm not asking you to consider me a friend again. I'm just asking you to rehire me as an employee. I need that job. I need it or I'll be forced to sell my place soon. I've already given up my golf membership to make sure the money I have left in the bank goes to my car payments."

Zayn slowly bit off his cotton candy. Louis sure did care a lot about his things, didn't he?

"Louis, even if I was even considering rehiring you, I couldn't. I already gave the job to someone else."

Louis hit the table with his fist. "What?! Why would you do that?! No one else could do that job as great as I did. You knew that and you just gave it away?"

"I didn't give anything away. Carla is very much qualified."

"Wait. You gave it to a woman? Are you trying to insult me?"

Harry stood up and leaned over the table. "I think the real question is are you trying to insult me? Are you trying to insult my mother? My sister? It seems as though you are because a woman is the very reason you were even hired for that job in the first place."

Louis stood up too. "I too, was qualified!"

"Until you became a liar. Then you no longer were."

"I said I was sorry!"

"To who? To me? Did you tell that Liam, the so called friend of yours that you blackmailed?"

Zayn quickly faced him.  _What?_  Louis blackmailed Liam? He never heard anything about that.

"Better yet." Harry continued. "Zayn's been here the whole time but did you tell that to him? Did you tell him you were sorry for interfering with our relationship or for the distress you caused him? Did you ever think about anyone else or did you only think about yourself?"

"Fine then. I'm sorry, Zayn."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Oh no. I'm afraid a half-assed apology is not going to do it. You've got some nerve asking me to give you your job back after what you've done. Just what sort of fool do you take me for to think I'd say yes to that when you caused me to almost lose the very person sitting next to me?"

"But you didn't. Obviously, because he's here."

"But not as a result of you though, is it? I don't think so. The fact that remains is you had two and a half months to get back with me but you never made an effort to call or come by. If you were really sorry, you would already have told us so. You wouldn't have waited until we bumped into each other at a concert to issue an apology. All you've shown me is that firing you has done you no good. You clearly still have lots of self examination and needed changes to make. And I really hope you do. Because if you don't, you're going to end up friendless for the rest of your life. And if that happens, then I really do feel sorry for you."

Harry reached out for Zayn's hand and helped him up from the picnic table. "Let's go, Z."

"Harry, wait."

"I can't wait. Your three minutes are up and we have a date to get back to. I'm sorry, Louis. You're on your own."

After hearing him say that, Louis angrily sat back down on the seat. As they walked away, Zayn locked arms with Harry to slow him down a bit. He had been walking too fast, trying to get away from there. "Did that spoil the rest of the day for you?" He questioned.

"No. I feel fine. Did it spoil yours?"

"Not at all. You defended me against a guy who was trying to make you feel guilty about it and you did it in front of me. If anything, that made my day better."

Harry hummed happily. "That's what I always aim to do. And now that we've resumed our romantic date, how can I make your day even better than better?"

He chuckled. "Uh..."

"What? Come on. Tell me."

"Well, I want something. But not from here."

"I don't care. Name it."

"I want you to come with me to visit my mother for a few days."

"Oh. You want to visit?"

"Not quite. See the thing is, she's been trying to get me to ask you about visiting for over two weeks now. Besides, we've already said we love each other. I think it's time you visit where I grew up and let me show you some of my own special places similar to the ones you showed me here. She does want us to stay with her at her house but she also left it up to you to make the final decision on that."

Harry raised his brow. "So you're saying you want me to leave the company to fend for itself while I'm gone for four or five days?"

"I think the company will be more than fine without you for that short length of time. Babe, that would be our first vacation together. A strictly recreational vacation. Not a business trip disguised as one."

"I know. But it would not have been our first if you had agreed to go on the yacht with me for Christmas."

Zayn stopped and gave him a look that made Harry almost regret he said that.

"Fine." He pointed his cotton candy at him. "But we're still going on that yacht vacation. I did say in the summer, didn't I?"

"Yes you did."

"So then, you'd better get ready. Because I'll be making our plans for the summer."

"So that's a yes on visiting my mother?"

"Yes. But we're staying in a hotel for the first 3 nights. On the final night, we'll stay with your mother to make sure she's happy. Plus it'd be easier for her to send us off with a proper goodbye if we're right there with her."

Zayn bounced on his tiptoes, feeling excited that Harry had agreed to visit his mother. "Thank you, thank you! I promise you you'll love it. You won't regret it."

"I'm sure I probably won't. But I'll tell you what I already regret right now."

"What's that?"

"I regret not having any water at my disposal. This sugar is doing nothing for me but making me thirsty. No wonder I haven't eaten this stuff since I was sixteen."

Zayn chuckled at the fact that he called it sugar but refused to start the whole cotton candy discourse again. "Sure. Once we get water, we can finally go around to the shops and look at what they have."

"And whenever we've finished with that, it's back to the castle."

"Yes."

"Where we finish off the romantic night with a bottle of Chateau Lafite and assorted fruit I've prepared."

"Mmm. Delicious. You must be the King of Romance." He teased. But he should have known that the cocky side of Harry was going to rear it's head just because it could.

"No, sir. The King of Everything."

➡➡➡➡➡

This morning, much like the last few they had spent together, was different.

It wasn't one of the usual quiet mornings they used to have. Harry wasn't sitting in the living room with the TV channel on the jazz station and coffee at his side while he got work done on his laptop. Nor was he in the kitchen preparing breakfast, awaiting for Zayn to wake up and join him. In fact, it was unlike any of those mornings Zayn ever spent with him.

Marie wasn't there. But it was Zayn who made breakfast this morning. And while he set it out on the table and arranged everything neatly, he could hear extremely faint sounds from the piano keys which were being played to create a sweet, soft melody. But it wasn't the usual song he heard. Harry wasn't playing the same old song he'd been waking up to play for the last two or three years. This was different. This melody was less repetitive and there wasn't that same cloud of sadness that came with it.

When Zayn first heard him trying to learn to play it earlier, it sounded familiar to him but he had a little bit of trouble recognizing it right away. But the more Harry played it, it started to come to him. Harry was playing a famous song sang by a living musical legend. A legend who could feel his songs and the lyrics he wrote before he would ever be able to see them. A man who could read stories with his hands and tell them in his mind. That's how Harry had chosen to start their morning.

Once Zayn finished setting up the table, he went back into the kitchen to prepare Buddy's food and water. Buddy had his own cabinet. It was located underneath the island and right next to his cat bowl. In that cabinet were bottles of water, a bag of dry cat food and also multiple cans of canned food. He was on an interchanging type of diet: Canned food in the morning and dry food at night. Canned food, of course, was his favorite.

He took one if the cans out and read it. "Chicken and Beef Stew with Gravy. This cat really eats better than I do when I go home with Niall." He mumbled as he pulled back the tab and dumped the contents in the bowl. Then he tossed the can in the trashcan and picked up his water bowl so he could pour out the water from the previous night and give him fresh water.

"Buddy!" He called out as he opened a fresh water bottle and poured it over in his drinking bowl. "It's feeding time!"

Seconds later, he came trotting in the kitchen and over to Zayn, his nails tapping against the tile floor as he walked.

"Eat up, boy."

While he started to eat, Zayn went to find Harry. As expected, he found him sitting in front of the piano, looking at a song book while he played the keys smoothly and in rhythm. It was still the same song he'd been playing all morning.

"Harry."

"Yes?"

"It's time to eat. Breakfast is on the table."

"Okay. In a moment. Come here."

He walked all the way in and stood next to him.

"I've been working on this song for a while now. Days when you aren't here. Now I want to show you my absolute favorite part of it."

He smiled. "Okay."

Harry turned the song book page over and then started to press the keys. It seemed that as soon as he started, he was already playing at a fast pace. One that almost sounded classical. But that didn't change how soft the melody was or how beautiful the music was as it flowed from the musical instrument. After all this time, Harry's talent still continued to amaze him.

As Harry reached the end, he opened his mouth to sing the last few lyrics.  _"'There's a ribbon in the sky for love.'"_  The song mellowed out through the last few notes until he was completely done.

Zayn clapped for him as he turned around to walk out again. "You were excellent as always. Interesting choice of song there, though."

Harry closed the song book. "Things have changed for me. It's time to start waking up to play new songs now."

"And I like the new song. I just don't like cold food. Wash your hands so we can eat."

Harry smiled and flipped the cover down over the keys. Then he got up and followed Zayn to kitchen so he could get his hands clean. Soon, they were sitting at the dining room table across from each other and Harry was pouring syrup over his waffle.

"I'd like to teach you some of the basic things about the piano one day."

Zayn pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Yes. What's the matter? You don't think you can do it?"

"I know I can't do it. Listening to you play is fine but I could never exhibit the same patience you have."

"You don't need to. Even if we sat down for five minutes, there are things you can learn and that I would like to teach you. And I'd like to think that I can find a way to capture your attention for five minutes. I just need to give you some admonition to sit still and let me."

"Well, I suppose I can sit still for five minutes. That's different than getting an entire piano lesson."

"It sure is. Maybe one day we can set aside that time."

"Yeah, we'll see."

Harry ate a piece of his waffle and sighed contently as he chewed it and swallowed it. "This is delicious. And this morning feels like I've rewinded back in time again."

Zayn raised his brow. "Why do you say that?"

"Because it feels like when I was a kid. Those times when I was sick for an entire week and had no appetite for food the whole time. And then that one morning, when I finally woke up and I felt good, mum happened to be cooking a big breakfast sort of like this. Eggs and sausage and waffles, etcetera. And then I remembered how great it was to actually be able to taste mum's cooking again. I missed it. And this feels so much like those times, you know. I feel the same amount of satisfaction."

Zayn smiled lovingly at him. "Yeah?"

"Yes. Feels just like it." He picked up his mug and sipped his coffee gently. When he saw the way Zayn was looking at him, he winked over the mug at him.

Zayn giggled quietly and scooped up eggs with his fork. He understood now. It was exceptionally clear why Harry was so satisfied with his life now. That same reason had everything to do with why mornings with him were different now. He finally found something to live for other than himself. Something much more important to him than his company and his money. That something was Zayn.

At times, there was so much going on in Harry's life that even if he wanted to learn to love, he couldn't. Between his mother, his sister and his job, he had a full plate to deal with and there was really no place left to go to escape his reality. But now that so much of his problems were resolved one way or another, he did have time to love. And it was evident that he enjoyed the journey of it. He even showed it in song today.

In Zayn's opinion, Harry hadn't morphed into someone completely unrecognizable just because he was there. But he did take on the challenge that Zayn put before him the day he walked out of Anne Incorporated and left him alone in the parking lot. He didn't just change for the people around him. He changed for himself. Yes, it helped that Harry had a brand new outlook in his life that he was happy with. But for once, his life had some sort of normality to it no matter how much it wasn't actually normal. And if being with Harry meant Zayn had to switch between living a normal life with Niall and living a not not-so-normal life with Harry, he didn't mind doing that at all. All he knew was that he loved him. And he could never see himself ever refusing to be apart of something so grand as this.


	38. 38

Fifteen seconds after the doorbell rang twice, Patricia came running to the door to see who was outside. It was a total surprise when she peeked out the window and saw two familiar faces. She gasped, then quickly unlocked and opened the door.

"You two?!" She said excitedly as she quickly hugged her only son as tightly as she could without hurting him. After hugging him, she did the same thing for Harry. "Wow."

"Hey mum."

"I'm glad you made it here safely but Zayn Malik, what are you doing here so early? You told me you weren't going to land until..." She looked at her watch. "Three hours from now."

"I know. We wanted to surprise you."

"And surprise me you did. Mama was still in her robe and pajamas and lounging around the house."

He chuckled. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Come on in and make yourselves comfortable. Sit anywhere you'd like while I go change out of these hideous bed clothes. I had my good clothes already out to wear for when I met you at the airport to pick you up. Guess I won't be needing those anymore."

"You can save them for when we go out to dinner together." Harry said. "We plan on taking you out one of the days we're here."

She put a hand to her chest. "Aww, You're sweet, Harry. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"Well, I'm off. If you're thirsty, help yourself. Zayn knows where everything is."

She ran off to her bedroom and Harry followed Zayn to the kitchen where they sat at the table. "Well, I haven't seen much, but from what I have seen so far, your mother has a lovely home."

"Thanks. She prides herself on keeping it that way."

"So this is where you grew up, am I right?"

"Yeah. This house and this city."

"Do you prefer being here?"

"No, not really. I don't mind being far away. But I think if I had a choice, I'd rather be far away from home but close to my mother, if you get what I'm saying."

"I perfectly understand that. I was just wondering because if you ever decided to settle in one place- under the same roof... as me, I mean- we could never move this far away from Anne."

"I know."

"And you're okay with that, even with your mother living here by herself? Because I want it to be fair for both you and me. My mum has passed away. But you still have yours and you've already been away from her for a long time, now."

Zayn shrugged. "Yeah. I have. But I've gotten used to it. I'm not homesick at all. Although I could convince her to move closer to me if things got to that point. But they haven't. And it's unnecessary to worry about something that hasn't even come."

 _"Yet."_  He emphasized as he put his arm on the back of Zayn's chair. "It hasn't come  _yet._  Because you never know."

Zayn rubbed the back of his own hand with his other hand as he looked at him. That was an interesting statement with interesting emphasis. He wondered if something like this had crossed his mind before. "Well, we'll see. For now, let's worry about this weekend since we're here on vacation, okay?"

"Okay." He said.

They ended up sitting and talking amongst themselves for twenty minutes before Patricia finally came in with her hair up in a ponytail.

"Oh, there you are. I'm sorry for the wait. I took a quick shower."

"It's okay, mum. We're here for about five days. We have plenty of time. You don't need to rush."

"I'm not rushing."

"Then why are you breathing so hard?"

She waved him off, knowing she couldn't get out of that one. "So how'd you two get here? I wasn't even paying attention to what type of transportation you were using."

"We decided it was best to rent a car from the airport instead of waiting for you to pick us up."

"That makes sense. What time will you be checking into the hotel?"

"We already did. We didn't want to be lugging our luggage around. So we went and checked in, then we came here."

"That's good. More time for me then." She said excitedly.

"Ms. Malik, I just wanted to say I love your home. It's very neat and decorative."

"Thank you. It better be. I spent all week making sure it was perfect and accommodating for you and Zayn. But I had Maura over to keep me company for one of those days."

"How is she?"

"She's good. Happy as always."

"Perhaps, we'll get to see her while we're here."

"Sure. We could arrange that." She smiled warmly at them. "So anywho, have you eaten?"

"No ma'am. We were on the run this morning. We only had time for a banana and coffee in styrofoam cups."

Patricia was excited to hear that. "Oh goodie! That means I can cook for you for a change."

"Do you need any help?"

"Oh no, sweetie. You sit back and relax and keep Harry company. I'll handle the meal making. Let's see if that Marie has anything on Mama's home cooking."

"It's not a competition." Zayn said before laughing with Harry.

"Yes it is."

It wasn't long before she'd fixed lunch and they we're sitting around the table eating big bowls of delicious pasta salad. Even though it was cool in the house, it was perfect for the warm weather outside.

Patricia enjoyed their conversation and she loved learning about the new things going on with Anne Incorporated. Although this wasn't the first time she had conversations with Harry, it was interesting talking with someone who was as intellectual as he was. Sometimes her son was like that growing up, but mostly Zayn approached things with a view to his emotional attachments. So she found herself looking at them and wondering how the two really ended up together. What made this pair attract and mesh so well?

Hearing about it on the phone was one thing. Hearing him gush about the way Harry treated him and the things they did together and hearing him talking about how in love he was was one thing. But sitting there at the kitchen table watching them and watching her son glow as his gaiety filled the atmosphere around them was a whole other thing.

She remembered seeing him smile this same way the few times he visited when he was with his ex. But sadly, it didn't last long. She remembered how devastated Zayn was when he called her on the phone and told her that his boyfriend was bored of him. How upset that made her feel. For a long time she was scared for him. She wondered if something like that might effect him so deeply that he never made an effort to love again.

But she was so glad that wasn't the case. He took the chance and here he was, in love all over again and in love with someone who could do a lot more things for her son than his ex ever could. It was no wonder he was happy. Maybe things worked out for the best.

And just because she noticed Zayn, it didn't mean that she didn't see the same things in Harry too. No, she didn't know much about his past or personal life as Zayn kept the past and personal parts of his life just as they were. But from what she could see with her own eyes- the way that Harry looked at him as if he were the only person in the room, the way that he would pat his thigh just to remind himself that Zayn was still there and the way Zayn's pet name would flow from his lips so effortlessly- it was clear that something more was there than just the casual feeling. He really loved her son.

"Ms. Patricia." Harry said as he wiped his mouth with a paper towel.

"Yes?"

"I just have to tell you that lunch was delectable."

She beamed. "Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm happy to cook for you as long you're here. You won't have to lift a finger when you're with me."

"Mum, you really don't have to."

"Zayn, dear, I did it for you for up until you moved away. I don't think it's too much for me to cook for you for a few more days, okay?"

Zayn smiled. "Alright."

She got up and collected their plates to take to the sink. "Thank you."

They spent the rest of the afternoon there and Zayn showed him around the house, including the bedroom he slept in as a child. They shared multiple stories about his childhood and even when he had grown into adulthood until they were tired and ready to go back to the hotel. That night when they were at the hotel and getting ready for bed, Harry found himself thinking about the day.

"I had fun today. Learning about you and everything." He told him as he took off his wrist watch.

Zayn looked at him from across the bedroom. "You had fun."

"Mhm. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just thinking. You rarely ever say you  _'had fun'."_

"That's not true. I've told you I've enjoyed myself many times."

"Yes. You do. But to enjoy yourself and to have fun are two totally different things. You can enjoy a conversation without having fun."

He plopped down on the bed and Harry shook his head with a crooked smile. "You're still the same."

"Same what?"

"Same as you were when we first met. When you were always telling me about myself and when you were always giving me something to think about."

"Oh."

"But not to say that's a bad thing. I obviously love you as is."

"Mhm."

He pulled back the covers on his side of the bed. "But you may be right. That's not something I usually say. However, listening to your mother talk about you, there in what I would consider to be her most comfortable setting, was fun. I could tell she enjoyed recounting those things. I noticed she even gushes about Niall."

"She gushes about everyone."

He finally got in the bed and pulled the covers over his legs. "Do you know my favorite thing about spending time with your mother?"

"No. What?" He turned the lamp off on his side.

"The more time I spend with her, the more I see how much you are like her."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"It's a wonderful thing. Because obviously you get a lot more than just your good looks from her."

"Aha. Okay."

"I mean it."

"I know you do. That's why I say it that way." He motioned for Harry to kiss him goodnight and he did just so.

"See you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

When he turned over and away from him, Harry laughed and turned his own light out. After adjusting his body so that he was on his stomach, he reached over and draped a hand on Zayn's waist. And for the rest of the night, that was exactly the way they slept.

➡➡➡➡➡

For Harry, the majority of the trip seemed to pass by so quickly. The second day they were there, they spent it with Patricia going to a few places she liked. On the third day, Zayn drove Harry around to see the most important parts of his childhood and even after he had grown into an adult. Among them were places like the school he and Niall went to together and his favorite wig shop. And then later that night, they took Patricia out to a really nice dinner.

The more places they went together, the more Harry started to think about his own mother. He missed going places with her like this and he missed getting to have quality conversations with her. Long before she died, he was denied of that because she was bedridden and confined to a hospital bed. And on top of that, it was hard to see her often when she was forty five minutes away from him and he worked as hard as he did. Nevertheless, he put those thoughts aside and tried to enjoy what was right in front of him.

His most favorite night of all though, had to be the last. When it was just he and Zayn together and they were out having a romantic night. This really solidified it as a real vacation. Not just because he was able to relax and forget about everything back home but because here, he wasn't the rich CEO. He was just a regular man who chose to spend time with the man he now loved.

"No more alcohol for me or I'll be no good for dancing." Zayn said as he pushed the glass away from himself on the railing that lined the pier.

"What? Afraid you'll step all over my feet?"

He laughed. "No. I just feel light-headed and I don't want to get drunk. But now that I think about it, those shoes are too expensive for me to scuff. So that's a good excuse too. Let's go with that."

Harry followed his eyes down to the hanging lights on the railing and casually leaned on his elbows. "We have the stars and we have a cool night. Feels like our first date."

Zayn scrunched his nose up. "Our first date? Which one was our first date?"

"Oh, come on. You don't remember that? Same night you kissed me."

He nodded. "Yeah. I remember that. I just wasn't sure what you considered as the first date for us." Then he laughed. "But you did end up calling it a date after all, huh?"

"That's what it was."

"I know now. And what do you mean, I kissed you. You kissed me."

"Did I?"

"Yes. You did."

"Was it something like this?" He kissed his cheek and made Zayn giggle.

"Almost." He said.

"Dammit. Well, I'll try to remember better next time."

"Yeah, you do that."

Harry stood up straight, then pat the railing in a rhythm. Something was on his mind and he was anxious to get it out. "So... Obviously we're not each other's firsts. Actually, you sort of are mine. Then you sort of aren't. So that might partially be a lie."

Zayn raised his brow. That was an odd thing to bring up at a time like this. Where was he going with that? "Okay..."

"Don't get nervous, Z. I'm just curious. That's all. But I would still prefer your honesty."

"My honesty in what?"

Harry would've beat around the bush a little longer but he would rather be blunt than create more agony for himself. "Have you ever made love?"

That question caught Zayn off guard. "What? Huh? Uh- um... Yeah... I guess I have. Why?"

"I mean real love, Zayn. Not just sex. You know, the kind people write about for the movies. Anybody can have sex while they're in love but to make love is so different. It's passionate. How do I know? Because how can you make love when you're already in love? Obviously it requires something extra. Something special."

Zayn bit his lip nervously. He wasn't sure why he was embarrassed. "You speak as if  _you've_  done it before."

"I haven't. You really are my first love. But that doesn't mean I don't know what love making entails. It's not something I've experienced for myself. But I do want to experience it... with you."

Zayn drew back a little. "Wait. You're not saying that you wanna... Do that tonight, are you?"

He laughed. "No. We're staying at your mother's house. I would never do that there. Plus it shouldn't be something we do just because I brought it up. It's something we have to be ready for. Just because we're talking about it, it doesn't mean we're ready. It just means we're comfortable with the idea of sex meaning so much more than what it's always meant between us. When we're both ready, we'll know."

Zayn reached for that glass of wine that he had pushed away earlier. "Okay. Till then, I change my mind. I need a another drink after all."

Harry scoffed and after Zayn sipped and sat the glass back down, he pulled him away from the edge of the pier so they could go dance under the pergola outside of the restaurant.

"When Niall and I would come here, we never walked the pier and we never danced like this." Zayn said after they had danced for a minute or two.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. We only came for the food and didn't step foot out of the building. That's pretty lame now that I see how romantic this place really can be."

"It isn't lame. You and Niall were never romantically involved. You didn't need to."

"Even if we were, neither of us are much of a dancer. We probably would have still avoided the dance floor altogether."

"Unlike myself who loves to dance like this."

"Mhm. And if it weren't for you and your love for this type of music, I would not be dancing right now either. At all."

"I know. Now let me spin you like a gentleman."

He gasped quietly. "Ooh. Okay." And he let him spin out and then back in again right into his arms.

"You're blushing." Harry said.

"Yes. Because I just noticed they're staring at me."

"Who?"

"A few people."

They regrouped so that they could dance against each other as they had been before. "Why?"

"Because I'm playing the woman's part."

Harry seemed confused. "What do you mean."

"You spin me."

"Yes. So?"

"So that's the woman's part. The man spins the woman. At least that's the norm."

That statement deflated him a little. "I guess it is the norm. But that's the norm for everyone else. Not you."

"They don't know that."

"They don't?"

"No."

"But I don't get it. You've been here before, many times. You even pointed out the owner when we first came in."

"Yeah. I did."

"So why are you nervous if this place is familiar? They should know you. This is your state. Your city. Aren't you home?"

Zayn looked around at the people and even those that were looking at him dance with Harry. Yes, he knew this place. But not these people. These faces weren't familiar. Besides the owner who hadn't yet sold this restaurant, anyone he thought he knew was long gone from here. Just like him.

He buried his face into Harry's neck and shook his head. He closed his eyes, fully inhaling his cologne. It took him to a mansion with a huge backyard and canopy, a piano in the living room and large open gates at the driveway. He smiled. "No. You are."


	39. 39

"Zayn, instead of sitting on the steps and pouting, you could always come join me."

"I don't want to. I'd rather wait here for my pineapples."

"Are we going to have to do this every time we want to get in the pool together?"

"Yep."

"Well, we shouldn't. You should learn to swim so we can enjoy the activity together."

"Or you could unlearn to swim so I don't have to."

Harry chuckled. "Then buying a house with a pool will have been a waste of money then, would it not?"

Zayn shrugged and that somehow made him more endearing than irritating to Harry.

"You don't have to be scared of the water. This pool is long enough for you to have fun in water low enough to be able to stand up in."

"It's not that I'm scared of the water. I don't mind three or four feet of it. It's just... What is the point of getting in it when I don't know how to do anything in it?"

"What's the point of sitting there and tanning when you already have perfect skin?"

Zayn didn't budge. "The point is I don't look stupid doing this."

He folded his arms. "Looks like we need to get you some private swimming lessons, don't we?"

"If by private, you mean yourself and not some teacher that will be hard to trust, then that's enough incentive to try it."

"Why does me being your teacher give you the incentive you need?"

"How else would you expect me to be willing to risk my life when a wet and handsome man I'm already in love with can do the trick?"

"Why can't your incentive be not to die?"

"Because rewarding kisses are better."

"Than not dying?"

"Yes. Because I don't have to learn to swim in order to not die. I'm not dying where I am right now."

"Touché." He made his way over to Zayn, wading in the water. "Let's see. If you manage to walk out to the four foot area of the pool without my help, we can make rewarding kisses a thing. But not till then because you have to give me something to work with."

"Four feet? Easy."

He got up from the steps and walked across the bottom of the pool. Harry followed him, but he did not help him.

"Ta da." Zayn said adorably once he reached the four foot area.

But Harry shook his head. "No. That was much too simple. No way you get kisses for that."

"Too simple? How?"

"Anybody can do what you did. Why don't we try something more difficult."

"How difficult?"

"Let's try floating."

"Floating?"

"Yes. Let's try that. And you don't have to worry about drowning because if you go under, you can just stand up."

"If I go under? Harry..." He whined.

"You won't die. Now come on. I'll hold my hands underneath you for a moment and after that, I'll see what you can do on your own."

He was skeptical. "Okay. How do I float?"

"You just relax your mind and body and you lean back and bring your feet up. But do it this way so you lean back on my hands."

"Okay." Zayn closed his eyes and leaned back in the water on top of Harry's hands.

"How does it feel?" Harry questioned.

"Really cool. But the water keeps going in and out of my ears."

"Yes. It does that. Now I'm going to let go and see if you can do it on your own, okay?"

"No. I can't. I know I can't."

"Zayn, part of relaxing is not panicking and you're panicking. If you were in the ocean right now you'd be drowning. Just relax. Like a dead body."

"What? How do you expect me to relax when you mention a dead body. Come on. Not a great choice of words."

"I'm letting go, Z."

"No. Too soon."

"I'm letting go now."

"Harry, no. Don't!"

Zayn tried to put his feet down on the bottom of the pool but he wasn't able to control his balance and stand up. So before he even realized it, he went under the water.

"Aghh!" He screamed when he finally stood up. "I think I swallowed chlorine water!"

"That's what happens when you breathe with pool water in your face." Harry chuckled. "But hey, you're not dead."

Zayn pushed his now wet hair out of his face and coughed. "I told you not to let go. Why did you let go? You could have killed me!"

"Don't be silly. I would never let you drown on my watch. But the only way to learn is to go under a few times. That's how I learned. But I took private lessons from a teacher I could trust."

Zayn sighed. "Next time, don't let go until I say let go. That was traumatic for me."

"Next time? So that won't be your last time trying to learn?"

"No. I'll probably let you try teaching me again. But not today because I've already swallowed enough chlorine for one day."

He laughed. "That's okay. This is a positive step in the right direction."

Zayn continued trying to wipe away the water in his face until finally it was enough to tolerate.

"All done?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Now what? Was that difficult enough for you?"

He smiled and grabbed his chin. "Yes, but maybe a little  _too_  difficult for  _you."_

As Zayn smiled, he leaned forward and he kissed him. The plan was to make it short and sweet. But Harry couldn't help himself. He wanted more. So he kissed him more and a little bit harder. For a short time he stopped to give him brief kisses but that didn't last long before he was back to kissing him fervently.

"Mr. Malik. Your pineapple slices are on the table when you're ready for them." A voice none other than Marie's called out.

But it didn't matter to either them. She couldn't interrupt them. Not this time. By the time they finished, Zayn's arms were thrown around his neck and they were somehow standing at the side of the pool against the concrete wall. Harry leaned his forehead against Zayn's forehead, catching his breath from the moment they just shared. That was some kind of rewarding kiss.

"I love you." They said simultaneously and that caused them to laugh.

"Mr. Malik. Your pineapple slices are on the table when you're ready for them." Harry teased. "But you really should be swimming with Mr. Styles because learning to swim is a great skill that may come in handy one day."

"Shut up." Zayn said as he scooted away from him, heading for the steps. "She did not say all of that."

"But I sure am thinking it."

"Oh well. Looks like you'll have to wait, doesn't it?"

Harry slowly started to walk towards the middle of the pool so he could get ready to swim again. "You know.... It feels so damn good to be in love. But it's even better to be in love with you, baby."

"It's that so?"

"Oh, it's so."

"Well, in that case, right back at you, Mr. Styles."

➡➡➡➡➡

The following night when Harry walked in the door, Zayn was standing at the garage door in his silk nightgown and he had his arms folded. Harry jumped. He wasn't expecting for him to be there.

"Whoa." He said. He was carrying two shopping bags in one hand and in his other hand, he had his work bag. "Are you alright, Z?"

"Why weren't you answering your phone? I called you three times."

"You did?"

"I did."

Harry went past him through the hallways and to the kitchen. "I guess I didn't turn up the ringer on my personal phone when I left the office. Did you try my business phone?"

"No. Your business phone is just for that. Business. And I wouldn't need to call your business phone if you would answer your personal phone."

"Ah."

Zayn watched him sit everything down on the island. "You actually went grocery shopping at nine at night?"

"No. I just picked up a few things from the Bath Shop. You know we leave the grocery shopping to Marie."

He shook his head. "No.  _You_  leave it to Marie.  _I'm_  normal."

Harry found that funny because it sounded like Zayn was telling him him he wasn't normal. "You sure are. And it's one of the reasons I'm attracted to you."

"Well, you should've been attracted to your phone. Maybe then you would've answered it."

By the time he turned around, Zayn was sitting up on the counter opposite of him with his legs crossed. He was not happy at all. "Alright. You're clearly upset. Why?"

"For the very reason I've been complaining. You should keep your phone close to you and make sure the ringer is up so you can answer it when I call you. It makes me nervous when you work late into the night and don't tell me when you're leaving. Especially when you decide to go to a store. At every place you stop at and at all times in between, something can happen to you. But if it does, I wouldn't know where to start because I won't even know where you are."

Harry leaned up against the counter. He understood now. "So I worried you?"

"Yes. You worried me. I don't want anything to happen to you. If you notify me when you decide to leave work and when I should expect you home, I would feel much better. I'm expecting you to be home by nine thirty since you promised to get off at nine. Instead, you're out  _'picking up things'_  at The Bath Shop and then you come trudging in the door at ten thirty like nothing is wrong with that. I should be sleeping right now so I can get up for work tomorrow. But I guess you would much rather have me pacing the living room over three missed calls."

After Zayn finished ranting, Harry leaned off the counter and walked over to him. "Zayn."

"Three missed calls. Three." He repeated.

"I know, I know. I didn't realize..." He put his hands over Zayn's hands to cover them. "Sometimes, I forget that it's not just Buddy waiting for me to come home anymore. That's all. And I apologize for that."

Zayn knew he was honest so he didn't try to make him feel more guilty about it. "This is the first time you've worked late into the night with me here. So I'm not going to be mad anymore now that I know you're okay. But I still need you to do something for me."

"Shoot."

"If you're out somewhere and I'm here expecting you home, especially at night, can you please agree to call and tell me when you're on your way just so I don't have to worry? Please?"

Harry rubbed over the back of this hands with his thumb. "Yes. I promise. And unless there is absolutely no way I can get to my phone, this won't happen again."

"Thank you."

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course."

He smiled and went over to the island again. "I really wanted to surprise you with some really nice scents for the house." His tone was much chipper as if Zayn hadn't just finished scolding him a second ago.

"Mhm."

"And I bought lavender and wild berry scented candles, pineapple and vanilla scented soaps, rainbow bath bombs and pine incense. I figured we could burn the incense outside in the canopy. That's why I bought pine. For nature reasons."

"Rainbow bath bombs? You're serious?"

"Yeah." He took it out of the bag and tossed it to Zayn who caught it.

"I can't believe you actually bought this. What made you get all this fancy stuff?"

"I just wanted something to help us relax. By the way, I'm looking forward to getting in the tub with you and putting that thing in it. Quite fitting for us, huh?"

Zayn went quiet as he looked at the multicolored ball in his hand.  _Us?_  To him, a rainbow bath bomb was fitting for them as a couple? He knew what Harry was getting at. But he wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Well, me either. But when we use this, we have to bring the speakers in there so we can play some soft music."

"Ooh. I like the way you think."

He sat the package down on the counter next to him. "Do you remember that pomegranate body wash you used to have in the shower? I remember using it here but after the bottle was empty, you never bought anymore. I looked for it myself and I couldn't find it. But I think I shopped at the wrong places."

Harry stopped digging in the bag. "Uh. Yeah. I don't buy that anymore."

"Why not? I liked it. It smelled really good. I used all of it. Here and at the penthouse."

"I know you did."

"Why didn't you buy anymore?"

"It's too expensive."

"That's not funny." Zayn said but he did smile.

"Alright, I stopped buying it because that was for my one night stands. I didn't want to associate you with that."

"Oh. I see."

Harry started to undo his tie, wanting nothing more than to change the subject. "Truth is... I think I like that you worry about me."

"Excuse me?"

"Not to the point of pacing the living room as you said. But... just to the point of knowing the extent of which you care. I like it. It's a different sort of worry than the way my mum used to worry for me. Yours is the kind of worry that makes a man feel good in a different way." He looked Zayn up and down. "It also gives me an urge to want to show my appreciation, you know."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid not. It's too late at night to be trying to seduce me."

He took the tie all the way off and walked over to Zayn again. "Ludicrous. It's never too late for that. Also, you shouldn't roll your eyes like that. It makes me think you're asking for me to put this tie to better use."

That grabbed Zayn's attention but he refused to entertain it further. "Well, unfortunate for you, even if I wanted to, that wouldn't be happening after the night you put me through."

He laughed but it came out passively. "That's okay. The next time we do it, I expect to be making love. So daddy can't use his tie yet anyway."

Zayn covered his face. "Ugh. I hate when you call yourself that. I will  _never_  call you that."

"You don't have to. When you do as I say in the bedroom, you acknowledge it."

"I'm sorry but no. It's just too weird to me. And I'm older than you. By a full year."

"Which makes it twice as sexy when you're submissive to me."

Zayn got down off the counter with another roll of his eyes but he snatched the tie from Harry's hands. "You're really serious about this love making stuff. It's making me nervous because I don't know what you'll expect from me."

Harry leaned back against the counter with his hands on the edge. "Nothing out of the ordinary except one thing."

He looked skeptical. "What?"

"I feel like if we're going to make love, then I have to feel every inch of you. Skin to skin. I've always been taught it's different from just fucking. And this is my first time. So I want to do it right."

Zayn had to pause for a moment. Every inch of him, skin to skin? That was a real thing that Harry wanted? The reason he was so surprised by what he said was because regardless of if he ever acknowledged it or not, Harry had a kink. In all of their sexual encounters, he'd never been with Harry when they were both fully naked. He remembered the first time they slept together, how Harry suggested he keep his skirt on. And then there was another time where he wore stockings and other times when he wore lingerie. Even when he wore the bunny tail, he was never fully naked until they were done and lying in bed together. So this request meant that Harry was serious.

"You don't want me to wear anything special?" He asked quietly.

"No. I don't."

"Why not? We don't have to change what we normally do just because we're calling it something else."

"I know but I want to. And Zayn... It's not necessary to do what we normally do in order for me to enjoy it. I can enjoy that without it because I'm doing it with you."

He rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Listen... I never told you why it's even a thing in the first place but I guess I should if it involves you. When I was younger and I would first start to have frequent flings, being completely naked with someone else made me uncomfortable because it gave me the notion that it meant more than just what it was and didn't like it. I thought less skin contact meant less chance of attachment. So from then on, whoever I was with had to leave some article of clothing on. After a while, it became more than just a routine. It was something that genuinely turned me on. I don't know why it turns me on. It just does. But the same reason I don't mind changing this up is the same reason I stopped buying the pomegranate body wash. You're not them, you never were and I don't want you to ever be like them."

Zayn looked at him sympathetically. "I hope that doesn't mean you're ashamed though. Because even if it's strange to some people, it doesn't bother me. It never has."

"I know because you've never once complained about it. You're a keeper."

Deep inside his stomach, Zayn felt those pulls. Harry always knew the right words to speak to tug at those invisible love strings. He kissed Harry's cheek. "So are you. But that doesn't mean I can stay up any longer and talk with you. I'm going to bed. Love you."

Harry pretended to think. "And how am I supposed to reply to that again? I can't remember."

Zayn tossed his tie at him and walked away. "Sometimes you annoy me."

"I know. And I'm not done. There's more where that came from."

"Ugh, bite me."

"I will but in time, Zayn. In time."

➡➡➡➡➡

The air was a little warm but from the start of the morning up till now, the day had been beautiful. The wind was blowing steadily, keeping a constant breeze sifting through the trees so that they sounded like waterfalls in the distance. Buddy frolicked though the field, weaving in and out of the flowers and pouncing at lime green colored butterflies. The sun was perfectly hidden behind the cloudscape so that everyone and everything under it escaped the true heat of the day. Even the smell of honey suckles filled the air. But as beautiful as this day was and as happy as Buddy was to be out and about exploring nature up close, somewhere out in the middle of the field and amongst the wildflowers, Harry was on his knees with his head facing downward, wiping the tears that were falling from his eyes.

There were days where he would wake up and everything would go smoothly and at the end of the day, he'd fall asleep and sleep soundly all the way through the entire night. But sometimes there were those nights, like last night, where he'd wake up from a dream featuring his mother from when he was younger or from during the time she was sick in the hospital and he'd wake up in a cold sweat trying to get away from the nightmare. Most times, Zayn would be there next to him, so when Harry would start to squirm or talk in his sleep, a reassuring hand would be there on his shoulder or his back, letting him know things would be alright. However, on nights when Zayn wasn't there, he'd toss and turn before he woke from his sleep and he'd sit on the couch in the bedroom and look out the huge window up at the stars, hoping one of them would fall from the sky and turn into his mother so he'd never have to be sad again.

Not that Harry wasn't already aware of what was going on in his life but these nights were always there to shock him back to reality. Every time he thought he could only focus on being happy and enjoying the new chapters of his life with someone he now loved, his conscience would replay memories of his mother and remind him of how she wasn't there to see him be happy. That hurt. Because if it weren't for that horrible desease in cancer, she would be.

"As much as I want to, I don't know how to let go just yet. You were all I had and all I ever looked up to. I miss you a lot."

He wiped tears from his eyes.

"And I would have been so much more lonely without you if I were alone and I guess you knew that because you were right. You always knew what was good for me. I just wish you would have made me promise you sooner so you could see us now. But if Zayn is here to stay, at least you got to meet him."

He covered his face and lowered his head as if he were embarrassed by nature seeing him cry. If Zayn were here, he'd be comforting him. He'd probably be planting soft kisses on his temple and maybe rubbing his back soothingly in an effort to calm him. And that was something he'd love to have right now. But at the same time, he wanted to talk to her alone. He wanted to get his present feelings off his chest without anyone else having to know he had them at all.

For a while, he kept his head down and closed his eyes, trying to replace the memories of the bad dream he had with positive thoughts. With the smell of honey in the air, he found it was easier than he thought. And what he came up with was that even if he was alone in the field right now, he wasn't ever really alone. Every time someone in his life left, another came along. And so the same with his mother and his sister and Zayn.

Finally, when his tears had subsided, he lifted his head and looked out toward the open field. That was when he realized Buddy had disappeared out of sight.

"Buddy!" He called out.

He waited to see if Buddy would pop up through the flowers but he never did.

"Buddy! Where are you?!"

Again, he did not appear.

Harry rose to his feet in a panic and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Buddy! Where are you, boy?! Buddy!"

Immediately, he feared the worst and felt his chest go tight. Did he run off? Was he so busy playing with nature that he forgot about Harry? Was he okay?"

"BUDDY!" He called one last time and his voiced echoed though the valley as far as it could go. Just as he was about to take off and go in search of him, he heard rustling next to him and a soft "meow."

He looked down next to him and noticed his companion looking up at him. One of the green butterflies like the one he had been chasing earlier was hovering along his back.

He picked him up with a sigh of relief and hugged him. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. I thought I lost you." He said.

Buddy settled into his touch and purred.

"I called your name about four times. Were you always there?"

But after a few seconds, he chuckled to himself and rubbed his head in between his ears. "Of course you were here. You always are."


	40. 40

"So what do they think?"

Harry put his hands in the pants pockets of his suit. "I'm not sure. I talked to a few of them just so they could see what I'm about. I would prefer to avoid these parties. Talking to investors makes me nervous."

"You? Nervous? Come on, now."

"Yes."

"Since when? You've never lacked confidence and you've always looked forward to these."

"You'd be surprised, Liam. Why do you think I haven't even begun to pick up a drink tonight? The less liquor in my system, the less of a fool I make of myself."

"I guess that's my mistake then. Because I thought that was just because you've been too busy looking over there at Veronica all night."

Harry looked at him as if he were guilty, because he knew he was. He couldn't lie and say that his mind hadn't only been halfway on meeting with investors tonight. The other half had been occupied with stealing glances of Zayn from across the room as he made conversation with important people. It was hard not to when he was the only one wearing a bright yellow dress tonight. Zayn could not be inconspicuous even if he wanted to. "I'm just impressed with the way he adapts to my lifestyle on a whim. He talks to these people like he's been doing it all his life. He can do everything."

"Is that all?" Liam questioned suggestively.

He smiled. "Mostly." As he said that, he looked at Zayn and realized their eyes met but Zayn continued on talking to whomever he had been speaking with. That made him look at his watch. "It's getting late, isn't it?"

"No. It's barely nine o'clock. That's not late at all for you."

"Well, it is late for me tonight. I want to spend some quiet but quality time with him outside of all this. I'm going to go call for a taxi to take us home. I'll be back in a minute if anyone is looking for me." And he left the room.

Moments later, he did come back but he went looking for Zayn before he went back to Liam. He found him still in the same spot, talking to the same people.

"I would love for you to come be a partner with me. You really know what you're doing. And you look very good doing it, I might add."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Myles. I have a perfect situation right where am. I wouldn't trade working with Harry for anyone."

"Not even me?"

"And who are you?"

Everyone in the group turned to face the voice.

"I'm Myles. Myles Fletcher. And you must be Harry." He put his hand out to shake.

And Harry did shake it. Hard. "I am."

"This is my boss." Zayn introduced. "He's who I've been speaking for. And Harry, you just met Myles but that's Timothy and Darius. They're all investors."

"I'm also his boyfriend." Harry clarified as he looked Myles right in the eye, completely ignoring the other two.

"That's nice. You have yourself a stunner, here."

"Yes, I know that. I was just coming to get him so we can take an early leave. Our taxi should be here any moment. We'll be going home. Where we live together."

Zayn was trying to read his eyes without asking out loud. "Sounds good. Well, it was nice talking to you all. Maybe we'll meet again sometime."

"I really do hope so, Veronica. I especially enjoyed our conversation." Myles said.

Zayn shook Timothy's hand first and then he shook Darius' hand. But when he reached out to shake Myles' hand, Harry put his own hand in place of his and linked their fingers together. "Nice meeting you."

As they walked away, Harry shook his head. "We can scratch Myles off the list. I don't like him."

"Me either. I tried to be nice for your sake but I can't believe he asked me to partner with him when I told him I worked with you already. I knew what he was suggesting. And I'm sure it wasn't about working for him either."

"But did you see the way he looked at you even after I told him who I was?  _'I really do hope so, Veronica. I especially enjoyed our conversation'."_  He mocked. "What a fucking snake."

Zayn looked at him with his eyebrow raised. "It's a waste of time to get upset over that. You know I'd never give him the time of day."

"I'm not upset. I have nothing to be upset over. He's the one who wants you but I already have you. I'm just saying he can't be trusted. And no way will I ever decide to get into a business relationship with someone who doesn't respect our boundaries."

Zayn smiled up at him lovingly. "I know. And that's why I would never trade you for anyone."

"Not even Myles?"

Zayn made it an extra conscientious matter to satisfy Harry. "Who is that?" He asked, trying his best to emulate Harry's earlier response to Myles.

Harry squeezed his hand, confirming that it had worked. "Good. Let's keep it that way."

*

*

*

"I need this after the night I've had." Harry announced as he spooned freshly rinsed raspberries over into two champagne glasses.

"I don't know if I need it or not. I drink more when I'm with you than I ever want to  _think_  about drinking at home. I need to go on a strictly water routine before you to turn me into a drunkard."

Harry laughed. "You can always say no."

"You won't let me."

"Since when does what I say take precedence over what you want? The Zayn I seem to remember gets things his way."

"Since I got to know you. And the Harry I've gotten to know won't let me say no. He tricks me into saying yes."

He pulled a dry dishtowel from one of the drawers. "That's not true."

"Then explain why you got down two champagne glasses before even asking me if I wanted any."

He couldn't refute that. "Fine. Would you like some raspberry champagne?"

"Yes, I would."

Harry looked blankly at him before using the rag to open the bottle. "Of course you would. Friendly reminder that I know you too."

He poured the champagne into their glasses, then handed Zayn one. "I'll worry about the cork later. For now, let you and me sit and enjoy this."

Zayn followed him to the living room where Harry sat down on the couch. He had sat down next to him but Harry shook his head. "You can get closer than that. Come here."

Zayn raised his brow but Harry pat his thigh and gestured his head for him to move over and sit in his lap. Not wanting to put his feet on the couch, Zayn got up, lifted his dress above his knees with one hand and sat down in his lap with his knees on each side of his thighs. "Happy now?"

"Very."

Zayn giggled and turned up his champagne to taste it. "Mmm. I've never had raspberry champagne before. It's delicious."

"It is, isn't it?"

"Yes. And it's my favorite color. So it's both pretty and flavorful. How is it that you have all of these expensive choices of drinks?"

"I just do. If I see something I like, I buy it. If I read about something I want to try, I buy it. It's simple."

"Simple for you because you have the funds to do that. Gosh, it must be fabulous to be rich."

"But what good is it if you can't share it with anyone?"

"Plenty good. Hello... You're rich. You can go anywhere with no budget to stop you and no one to tell you to come back. You never have to worry about overdrafts or declined cards. You don't ever have to look at the right side of the menu because prices mean next to nothing. You're a billionaire. It's weird for me to even say all of that when I'm dating you but it's true. You really have everything and you can have anything that you want. You don't need anyone when you have money to keep you as secure as this."

"But could you imagine me pouring my money a glass of raspberry champagne to drink with me?"

"What? No."

"Could you imagine me going to a restaurant for dinner and sitting down at a table with a stack of money across from me to keep me company?"

"Of course not. I'd think you were crazy, to be honest."

"Exactly. I may be rich but after this past year that I've had getting to know you, I think I prefer having someone to share it with over keeping it all to myself. I know I didn't want it at first, but now I like that there's someone to tell me to stay because I don't ever want to go. Now that I'm used to having someone around, I don't like to be alone. Yes, it is fabulous being rich but the happiness it gives me is still limited. It's so much better when I get to share the wealth with someone I cherish more than myself. Every time I feel like that, that's when I know the real reason behind why I'm truly happy and secure. It's not my money. It's you."

Zayn licked his lips and looked at him timidly. He remembered promising Harry he'd guide him the whole way through in order to learn what making a relationship last long term would mean. But statements like that made it clear Harry didn't need his guidance anymore. He was co-captain of the ship now and they were working together. He put his palm against Harry's cheek, then let it run down and rest behind his neck.

"You're too much of charmer. Why did I ever for a second think you were self indulged?"

"Because I was."

"But not anymore, you're not."

"Because I try not to be. I still am at times but I want to be better for you and for me and for everyone else around me. And I know I'll do better as long as you're my reason. Don't you forget that."

Zayn nodded and softly nibbled on his lip as he thought deeply. After a moment, he sat his glass down on the table behind him and he kissed Harry. He kissed him so hard, that even Harry was astonished when they finished.

"Wow. Are you okay?"

Zayn tugged at Harry's tie. "Yep."

"But I know that face. You're thinking about something. What do you want?"

Now a smile gradually appeared on his face. It took him a moment to just say it. "I want you to make love to me."

That caught Harry by surprise. "What?"

"Make love to me."

"You mean now?"

He nodded.

"Like, right now?"

"Yes. Right now as in tonight. As in right this second. What else would I mean by that?"

Harry instantly couldn't contain his excitement. "Well, finally. I've been waiting for you to say that. Here. Put this on the table behind you."

Zayn took his champagne glass from him and sat it down. But the glass could barely touch the table before Harry was halfway standing up and urging Zayn to keep his legs around his waist so he wouldn't fall.

"I can walk." He laughed.

"Yeah. I know. You never forget to remind me but I want to carry you tonight. So let me."

And let him, he did. All the way until they reached the bedroom and he sat him on the bed. When Harry stood up straight, Zayn bent down to take off his shoes. But Harry stopped him.

"Excuse me. What are you doing? Leave them alone."

He looked guilty. "Oh yeah. Sometimes I forget you like to do this."

"Mhm." Harry bent down, loosened the straps of his heels and took them off. After putting them off to the side, he untied his own shoes and put them with Zayn's.

"I have so much to take off, huh?" Harry asked as he shrugged off his suit coat and undid his tie.

"Yes. That's one of the best parts about wearing a dress to me. It's all one piece so there's so much less to take off. You're sure you don't want to try that?"

Harry laughed when he saw Zayn wasn't serious. "I'm absolutely sure. Harry Styles could never pull that off and even if I could, you'd put me to shame anyway. If we keep it this way, we only complement each other. And I like the sound of that better."

"Me too."

He leaned down and kissed him and Zayn gripped his arm to keep from being pushed backwards. As Harry kissed him, he skillfully used his hand to unbutton his own shirt all the way down until it flared open.

"We have to get that dress unzipped."

Harry let the shirt drop to the floor and then reached around Zayn to unzip it. It was kind of hard getting it down and helping Zayn lift his hips without needing to get up, but he did. So Zayn was already there in his bralette and panties and waiting for Harry to get out of his suit pants.

"You know this would be so much easier and much faster if you let me undress myself, don't you?"

"You don't like the way we do it?" He asked but he was only poking fun.

"It's not that." He laughed. "I'm only stating the facts."

"Do you want to take something off, then?"

"Off of me?"

"Yes. Choose something and I'll let you take it off."

"You're actually letting me choose? Interesting."

"Choose one." He repeated as he lifted his feet to take off his socks. "Just one."

Zayn reached back awkwardly and unhooked the bralette from behind. When it came loose, he pulled it down off his arms and tossed it to the floor with the rest of the clothes.

"Satisfied?" He smiled.

"For now."

"Good. Now will you turn over so I can finish?"

Zayn did as he asked and also put his feet on the ground. That made it easy for Harry to pull his panties down around his legs and remove them.

Once he stepped out of them, Zayn turned red-faced. It was the first time he'd ever been completely naked before they started. Even though Harry had seen him naked numerous times before, he couldn't help but be nervous. The very fact that they were calling it something different, made him incredibly aware of what this moment really meant for them. He wanted it to be perfect.

He was still bent over the bed when he felt Harry smack the back of his thigh and lean over him so that Zayn's back was against his front and he was talking into his ear. "I'm sure I couldn't wait much longer. You?"

Zayn felt his insides tingling. Something about being skin to skin like that was already driving him wild. "No. I can't. So hurry up." He whined.

Harry never knew he could ever feel so much pride after hearing Zayn's response. But he did. It was clear that it came from the fact that Zayn was impatient for him. So it was then that he was reminded that something other than his unusual kink could still turn him on for this. A fully naked and impatient Zayn just might forever be better than a patient Zayn in a skirt.

Zayn turned around under him but couldn't sit up because of the way Harry was leaning over him. So he had to lie on the bed on his back to look up at him. "How do you want me?" He asked.

"Just like this. Except in the middle the bed."

He kissed him quickly, then stood up and opened his nightstand drawer. He pulled out the red and white tube of lube they always used and popped opened the cap. "Gonna need plenty of it this time." He said and he squirted quite a bit on his palm. "Has to last."

"For how long?"

He paused to think. "Hopefully for a while."

As Zayn was trying to guess how long Harry wanted to go, he noticed Harry was putting the lube directly on his dick. He giggled. "Babe."

"What?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"A condom. You always wear one."

But he didn't react in a way that meant he'd just realized that too. "No. I didn't forget anything. I said skin to skin. I meant that in every detail."

"Oh." Zayn swallowed hard and lay back in the middle of the bed. Well, now he really couldn't wait to get started.

Harry closed the tube and tossed it back in the open drawer, then he climbed onto the bed. He pushed Zayn's legs open and partially wedged his way in between them. With the hand that still had some lube on it, he used that for his fingers. "I know they're long but I want this to last, so please don't get too excited over these fingers."

"Better be quick then."

"Don't rush me." He smirked.

Zayn laughed, but it wasn't funny anymore when he felt those fingers go in. Knowing his boyfriend, Harry tried to work fast without giving Zayn too much pleasure. But just doing that to him, gave himself the pleasure he was trying not to give Zayn. Why was it so sexually arousing to watch him like this every single time. How did it even work like that?

After a while, he took his fingers out for the final time and looked down at himself. He felt over himself with two fingers just because he could but he knew he was ready because this was always the thing that always got him ready. No hands. No mouth. Just the thought of making sure Zayn felt good was enough.

Once Zayn pulled his legs back, Harry used his hand to slowly guide his dick in. Immediately, Zayn's reaction was to gasp and rub his stomach. He kept feeling something there deep in the pit of it. It could've been love but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He wondered if Harry felt it too.

"Are you alright, baby?"

Zayn noticed he was smiling down at him, but his brow was raised as if he was apprehensive. "Yeah, just a feeling."

"Pain?"

"No. Something else. Something good."

"Good."

As expected, Harry started steady with his hips, moving slow and repetitively. The pace was somewhat strange because it felt like he was only feeling out Zayn's body, as if this was his first time with a man. Zayn noticed he clearly wasn't in any rush because he never went deep. He guessed that was how Harry probably figured they could make it last longer.

In the beginning, Harry and Zayn only shared menial kisses between quiet moans. Kisses that matched the pace and at which they were moving. But somewhere in between all of that, Harry remembered that love bites were still one of his favorite things to leave on Zayn. So he briefly bailed on the kisses, found that favorite spot on his shoulder near his collarbone and aimed to mark him there.

To Zayn, keeping a rhythm and not becoming greedy seemed so much easier for them now than it had been during their first time together. Sometimes Harry would surprise him by changing the way he thrust into him but for the most part, he kept it slow and smooth and made sure they kept skin to skin contact. At one point Harry did stop and he pressed his nose to Zayn's nose.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Harry kissed him for no reason. "You're sure?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Then you don't mind me changing it up just a bit?"

He shook his head. Of course not. He wanted this so badly tonight. But having Harry ask still made him feel good.

"Let me know if it gets to be too much, yeah?"

"Okay."

That was the first time Harry went deep and that surprised Zayn. His moan was loud and broke off halfway but he still laughed with Harry about it.

"Don't be ashamed. I love it."

"Still embarrassing." He mumbled.

"But you did it because of me. And I want to hear more." Harry told him and he tucked an arm under Zayn's back for better leverage before going deeper again.

A few more times he did that and it was then that the first curse words came out of Zayn's mouth. He understood now. That was exactly why Harry didn't do this in the beginning. He knew...

Right away, Zayn got that feeling again but this time, it felt so much stronger. Just the realization that Harry knew him now was overwhelming. Harry knew his body and knew what he could and could not take. He knew what his body needed just to reach the edge. He had taken his time and learned his lover exactly the way he was supposed to. Zayn wasn't sure how he was not supposed to love a man who did that.

Without a warning, Harry leaned down and draped his entire body over Zayn's. He hid his face in the nook of Zayn's neck and licked his skin all over. Between Harry sucking there and thrusting into him, Zayn slowly fell into a daze. It was hard to breathe steadily when everything Harry did elicited a moan every three seconds. He wondered how much longer Harry expected him to last like this.

Eventually, after having Zayn call his name so many times, Harry decided that he had probably had enough of making it last. Zayn had been patient for all this time and he was ready to satisfy them both in the ultimate way. So although he didn't go any faster, he still went as far as Zayn could take him, rolling his hips so that he made sure Zayn could feel him grinding in him full and deep. No less.

Barely even a couple minutes later, Zayn was done for. So was Harry because his breath was shaky and hot all over Zayn when he whispered to him. "I can't wait."

And that was nothing short of the truth because after one gritty moan into Zayn's neck, he came first inside of him. Harry was squeezing Zayn's arm so hard that he was pinching him. And even though it was happening, Zayn didn't notice it due to being so incoherent to everything around him. But his body did. His body knew all the things that Harry was making it feel and all the ways Harry was pleasing it. So with one more deep thrust into him, his wait was finally over. He came in between them.

This particular part may have been Harry's favorite part of it all. When he was taking his time riding out his orgasm with his lover, implanting this moment in his mind so that in the future it would be all but forgotten. This was exactly what he meant. It was just the way he thought love making was supposed to be. It was his first time and it was official that he got to share that with Zayn.

"All finished?" Harry asked as he lazily pushed himself all the way into Zayn and stayed there.

Zayn tried to answer him. But he mumbled something that wasn't clear. So Harry took the liberty of using his hand to make sure. He was very gentle with him in the same way he'd been gentle from the start and he didn't care at all about the mess on his fingers, although most of it was on their stomachs since they they'd been body to body the whole time.

Zayn threw his arms out to his side and smiled with his eyes closed. He was very sensitive to touch but that didn't change how good it felt. Being touched like this by loving hands was better than anything else in the whole wide world.

After Harry finished what he was doing, he sat up straight on his knees. As he pulled out, Zayn reached up and pulled him down on top of him to kiss him and run his fingers through his hair. Usually Harry didn't allow Zayn to initiate this type of affection in this moment, but tonight he didn't care. He loved it and he wanted more. Soon, he drifted away from the kiss so he could leave love marks over his chest and neck and shoulders. Once finished, he planted another kiss on his forehead.

"Do you want to get under the covers together?" He asked quietly.

Zayn nodded up at him.

"Alright. I've got the lights then."

After Harry turned the light in the room off, Zayn could see light still shining from the hallway. "Oh. We forgot about the other lights in the house."

"That's okay. We'll worry about those tomorrow." He slid in the bed with Zayn and pulled the covers up to their waist. Then he buried his face in his neck. "I love you so much." He whispered with a big grin on his face. Because it was still so hard to comprehend loving someone who was not his family.

"I love you too. More than I've ever loved anyone. Just so you know, H."

Knowing that this wasn't the first time Zayn loved someone, Harry did feel special. Lucky, even.

"Well, you're my first but I love you more than I ever  _want_  to love anyone else. If that counts."

Zayn giggled. "It counts."

That statement made Harry lift his head and meet his lips with Zayn's. No doubt they meant every word they said to each other.

Kisses.

And more kisses.

So many kisses they shared that night. Probably more kisses than the combined times they ever kissed before that. But it didn't matter. It didn't matter when they were deeply lost in love and so satisfied in their languor. Like a light switch in so much empty love Zayn had ever given away, it vanished in the blink of eye. This, right here, wasn't the love they had shared before tonight. This, here, was newly made love put in place of it. But most importantly and above all else, it was as real of a love as love could ever be.

➡➡➡➡➡

The next morning, Zayn was standing in the mirror poking at a couple of the red marks on his neck and collarbone that Harry had left there. Flashbacks of last night went through his mind and he smiled. He was unable to put into words the way it had changed everything for him but he sure would like to relive every second of it all over again if he could.

He snatched his t-shirt from the dresser and slid it on over his head. By the time he turned around, he saw Buddy. It was the first time he'd seen him since yesterday when they fed him before they left for the party of investors.

"Ah, ah. No. Buddy. Get out of there. Those have to be washed."

Buddy poked his head out of all the blankets and sheets and clothes that were now on the floor in the bedroom and looked up at him.

"Yeah. You don't want to waddle in those. They're nasty. Very dirty."

"Good morning, Beautiful." A voice sang out loud.

Zayn smiled when he saw Harry walking into the room with a tray of food in his hands. "Who's  _egg_ -cited for breakfast?!"

"Oh no. That must be a pun. You made eggs, didn't you?"

"Not just regular eggs. I made omelettes with peppers and cheese."

"Mmm, yummy."

"I know." He opened up the legs from underneath the tray and sat the tray down on the bed. Zayn noticed the two plates of pancakes as well.

"You made pancakes?"

"Yes. I was going to make waffles but the odds were stacked against it."

"Please, H. Stop with the puns." Zayn said.

He sat on the bed and shook his head. "See, I knew once you heard my pancake joke, you were going to flip."

Trying not to laugh out loud at that last one, Zayn bit his lip and covered his mouth for a second. Then he carefully sat in the middle of the bed and looked at the tray of food. There was two glasses of orange juice, two plates of pancakes with four stacked on each and two plates each with a huge omelet on it. Of course there were also other items they needed, like silverware, napkins and a bottle of syrup.

"It looks so delicious. I can't wait to dig in." He picked up a knife and fork and started to cut his pancake stack. Out of nowhere, buddy jumped on the bed and stared at them.

But Harry didn't want to deal with him coveting their food so he shooed him away. "This isn't for you, boy. Your food is in the kitchen. Get down off the bed and go eat it."

After yawning, the cat did jump off the bed and leave the room but not before trampling over the heep in the middle of the floor again.

"You're going to wash all that after breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I need to do it as soon as possible. He keeps climbing all over it and I can't deal with seeing that after knowing what's on it."

"Should've left it on the bed, then. Maybe he wouldn't have been so tempted."

"Are you kidding me? There was no way I was having breakfast in bed with you with those covers under me. Not a chance."

"Why? You made the mess."

"So did you."

"But I specifically remember that I left my mess inside of you."

Zayn turned up his nose at him. "Ugh. That's it. Conversation is over. Sorry, I said anything."

Harry laughed and picked up his own fork but used it to cut away some of his egg. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry.  _Omlette_  you finnish eating in peace."

Zayn bet Harry had been thinking of these jokes all morning as he made breakfast but they were so corny that he couldn't help but laugh this time. He looked at Harry who was also laughing and his hair was put up in a bun so his long hair couldn't hide the blush on his cheeks.

He picked up his glass of juice and held it up toward Harry. "Well,  _orange_  you just a little comedian today, huh?"

Harry put his hand to his chest as if he was proud of him for coming up with that pun. Then he smiled. "Looks like my bad jokes are rubbing off on you after all."

Zayn spoke into his glass. "Ugh, I hope not."


	41. 41

This particular Friday when Harry stepped off the elevators, he noticed that everyone was staring at him. But they weren't staring at him as if something was wrong. They were just staring at him with smiles on their faces. Right away he could tell that the aura in the office was different from the usual. He just didn't know why. Ignoring the feeling, he turned up his coffee for a sip and made his way to his office. After unlocking the door, he walked inside and shut the door.

He went straight to his desk and sat his work bag on it, then he turned on his computer so he could check his agenda for the day. As far as he was aware, nothing important was demanding his attention. With the decision to not take on anymore projects, he could finally relax. He did work late at night a few times because he was at the lab working on improving computer programs but for him, that was the easy part. That was a stress free task.

When his computer turned on, he sat down in his office chair and opened up his agenda. It was exactly the way he preferred it to be right now: empty.

He grabbed his coffee, then sat back in his chair so he could sip it peacefully. But after a moment, he realized it was a slightly lonesome sitting there without anyone else and without anything to do. So he took the remote to his curtains and pressed the button to open them. At least he could watch the office from here. Maybe watch and see what Zayn was doing too.

However, when those curtains opened all the way to each end of the office window, he realized something. Zayn wasn't at his desk. But why? The assistant always got the parking space next to the boss and he remembered seeing Zayn's car when he parked this morning so he knew he was already here. But where in the building was he?

He opened the side flap on his bag and took out his business phone so he could send a text to Zayn.

**Where are you?**

He waited for a moment but after a minute or so, he received an answer.

**In the conference room. You should come here.**

Harry sat the phone and coffee down on his desk and got up curiously. He took his keys with him so that when he left his office, he could lock the door behind him. Not that he didn't trust his employees. He just felt it was better to lock his valuables away than not to.

"Good morning, Mr. Styles." One of his employees said to him as he was on his way down the hallway.

"Good morning to you too." He responded.

Finally he reached the conference room and he turned the doorknob. As soon as he opened the door, the aroma of food hit him in the face. It smelled so good that it instantly made him hungry.

"What's going on in here?"

Zayn scurried over to him, pulled him in the room and closed the door. "Breakfast. For you."

Harry looked around the conference room. All twelve of the head of each department were sat around the table and on the table was all kinds of breakfast food, enough to feed all fourteen people three times over.

"Did you do this?"

"No. I didn't. It was their idea. I just ordered the food."

Harry was still confused. "But why is this for me? What have I done?"

Richard scooted back in his chair and stood up. His voice was low and humble. "Well, we were all talking the other day and we know the last seven or eight months have been hard for you since the loss of your mother. Your assistant has done a lot for you already but we wanted to make sure we could share in keeping you cheered up. Now that we know you were under the stress of dealing with a sick mother, we feel like we took you for granted. So we wanted to use this opportunity to show you how much we do appreciate you as our boss."

Harry was astonished. He felt both guilty and happy at the same time but he didn't know how to approach those two emotions at once. So for a brief moment, he reverted back to his old ways and tried to become detached from them. "I assure you that if you feel indebted in some way, that you're not supposed to. Technically it is I who should be indebted to you after all you've done for me. And I can't let you gloss over my somewhat overbearing personality just because of my mother."

Someone else at the table stood up. "But it's not that we feel indebted, Mr. Styles. We simply want to show you how we feel since we never get to do it. That's all."

"And you should let them." Zayn urged with one little touch of his hand. That gesture in itself caused Harry to slowly slip back into reality.

It was alright to feel guilty because feeling guilty meant he was self aware. But even if he felt like his employees were wrong and that he may have owed them more than they owed him, that didn't mean this was wrong in itself. His employees still had done something that they had never done in all the years since he was officially given the company by his mother. They expressed genuine concern for him. He wanted to acknowledge that properly.

"Well, thank you. All of you. It's very kind and thoughtful of you. I do wish to keep being modest but I feel like that would be very ungrateful of me. So thank you. Now let's dig in, shall we?"

"Yeah!" A few of them said and before he knew it, they were all reaching toward the middle of the table for something to eat.

"Gosh, they really went through the trouble of planning something for me? I can't believe it." Harry said.

"They appreciate you."

"But that doesn't stop it from being strange."

"Why is it strange?"

"Because this the first time someone other than you acknowledged my feelings out loud in the workplace."

"That's good though, right?"

"Good? It's great. Strange. But still great."

"It is. But it'll be even greater if you go eat with them. The longer you stand here, the longer they'll think they did something wrong."

He nodded. "Ah, Okay. Well, what's for breakfast?"

"There's ham and egg biscuits, sausage and egg biscuits, donuts, granola bars and instant oatmeal. There's also individually packaged fruit salad and bottled water and juice in the cooler by the window."

"That many choices?"

"Yes. As well as fresh coffee on the little table. But don't get too full. There's going be lunch for you today, too. And a little birdie told me there's also going to be cake."

Harry shook his head. "If I weren't so overwhelmed right now, I'd fire all of you for being so nice. Including you."

Zayn laughed and pat his back. "Go eat."

First, Harry started with pouring a fresh cup of coffee, then he grabbed a ham and egg biscuit and sat down in his usual chair. It felt so odd listening to the happy chatter, knowing that it was the result of himself. When did he start to make people feel happy to work for him instead of feeling intimidated by him? When did that all change? Suddenly, a memory entered his head and he hummed quietly. Most likely that started to take place the moment he stepped off the elevator one Monday and realized his new assistant was a man in a skirt. Because honestly, since that happened, things were never the same around here ever again.

As his eyes scanned the room, he realized he couldn't really see Zayn. So he peeked his head around and over at him to see him sitting in the chair in the corner where he usually sat and he was eating from a fruit cup. It took Zayn a moment to actually look in his direction but when he did, Harry waved his hand, got his attention and gestured his head for him to come sit at the table with everyone else.

"Me?" Zayn mouthed.

Harry nodded. "Bring your chair."

Zayn got up and pulled his chair over to the table. Harry scooted over and made room so he could sit next to him.

"There. You shouldn't be in the corner. Not for this."

"I was just going to sit back and let you enjoy them all."

Harry pat his thigh. "I know."

And he did know. Because that was just the kind of person he was. But Harry didn't want that. To him, this breakfast for him was also for his assistant. Because this positive atmosphere didn't happen as a result of him alone. Zayn was still the reason behind so much of what was good about him. He wanted them all to know that. And perhaps having Zayn next to him and sharing in his adulation, would remind even himself to never forget that.

➡➡➡➡➡

"I'll say we won't spend too much time at the field. So once we get there, you can send Niall a text and tell him to head to the restaurant."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to rush it. You should take as much time as you need."

"No, no. We already have an eight o'clock reservation and I don't want to lose it to anybody else. So we can't stay long anyway. Besides, I never planned to. I don't need to."

Zayn slid his charm bracelet on his wrist and looked intriguingly at him. "You don't?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Harry momentarily stopped tying his tie to face Zayn. "Because I've already been there."

"You have?"

"Yes. I have. A few weeks ago."

"Oh. I see."

He faced the mirror again and resumed tying his tie. "As long as I'm alive, I can go visit as many times as I like. So I don't need to soak it all up now. Not when I still have people around me that I should cherish while they're still here. Like you and Gemma."

Zayn nodded. He didn't know if he could say too much without offending him, so he just didn't.

"Shit, I don't know why I can't get this tie straight today. I never have this problem."

"You're probably just too excited. Come here, let me do it."

Harry turned away from the mirror and walked over to Zayn. "Yeah, you're probably right. I am really excited. This is the final resting place for my mother so it's like saying goodbye and hello all over again."

Zayn hummed. "That's a lovely way of looking at it, babe."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Zayn pat his tie and flattened out the lapels on his suitcoat. "There, all done."

Before he could completely take his hands off of him, Harry grabbed them with his own large ones and held them gently. He looked dreamily at him. "Thank you." He finally told him.

Zayn wasn't sure if that was said for fixing his tie or if its purpose covered much more than that. But he chose not to entertain it. It was much better to be left in the unknown. "You're welcome. But we have to go. Gemma has been waiting for us long enough. We're supposed to leave by six twenty and we only have five minutes."

"True." Harry stepped away from him to put his dress shoes on. "Do you have the scissors and hand wipes?"

"Yes. They're already in my bag."

"Well, since you're ready, why don't you two go on and get in the SUV and make sure Gem brings the urn. I'll be ready in a moment."

"Alright." Quickly, Zayn snatched up his bag and hurried out of the bedroom to go find her.

As Harry said he'd be, he was ready rather quickly and in no time, they were on their way to the wildflower field.

"Gosh, I haven't been there in years. Since mum took us." Gemma commented from the backseat. "How about you, Harry?"

He nodded. "Yes. I go often. It's my most special place in the world."

She seemed surprised. "Really?"

"Indeed. I took Zayn there on our first date."

"Quite romantic. That place is beautiful, Veronica."

"Oh, I know. We went at night once before too. It doesn't matter what time of day it is, it's gorgeous all the time."

"And it's also a great place to take your kids so you can pass it down as a special place to them too, ya know."

Harry and Zayn looked at each other before looking away like shy kids who just met for the first time.

"Yeah, we know, Gem. It is."

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the little open paved area on the side of the road. Then they got out. Harry offered to take the urn from Gemma but she really wanted to hold it. So he just took the wipes and scissors from Zayn and held his hand with his free one.

"H." Zayn said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Before we get down there, I just wanted to say I'm honored you wanted me to be apart of this. I only met her a few times and I wasn't close with her so I didn't think this would be something you would want me here for. I'm happy that you do, though."

Harry frowned. "Are you kidding me? It's because of you that the family is even here together at all. I know it's just my sister and I but that's a hell of a lot more than it was at first. And for that, you should be here."

He half smiled. "You're sweet."

"Oh my goodness, it's the same way I remembered but with so many more flowers! Wow."

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Is that even the word?" She sat the urn down in the grass and ran through the flowers.

"Mum would've killed me if she saw me here in my dress and white shoes."

Harry laughed. "Yes. She sure would have. Mum was very particular about staying neat."

"She'd probably pack up and take us home right away. She was really like that."

"Really?" Zayn asked.

"Oh, yes. Really. She didn't play any games."

Gemma finally came back out of the flowers and smiled. "It even smells sweet here. Harry, you picked the perfect place to spread mum's ashes."

"Thank you. But it's for all of us."

Zayn did peek at Harry to see what his reaction was. He was smiling hard and if it weren't for the orange glow of the sun starting to set, he may have been able to see him blushing a little too.

"Well, we don't want to drag this along so let's start now. But before we spread anything, I think it's only appropriate to say a few a words. Gemma, would you like to go first?"

She seemed surprised that he wanted her to go first but she grabbed the hand of Zayn's that Harry wasn't holding. "Sure. Thank you."

After clearing her throat, she began to speak. "Mum, I wanted you to know that you will be missed. I know that I was always the most rebellious of us two and I know that sometimes I didn't make you as proud as I could have, but that doesn't mean I never loved you the same. You're still the bravest person I've ever known, especially after daddy left. Thank you for all that you did do for me and for tolerating my stubborn ways on into adulthood. I love you. Happy Mother's Day."

Harry nodded in a approval. He never heard her speak that way about their mother, ever.

"Mum," Harry started. "I'm doing my best to make sure your memory lives on because it deserves to be preserved. I talk to you all the time when I'm alone so I'm not telling you anything I haven't already said. This is the time where I'm finally letting go. But not for too long. Just to be able to move on in my life and love the people around me just like you taught us to do. As you can see, I kept my word that you asked of me in the hospital that day because all I want to do is make you proud. But we wanted to make you proud one last time by fulfilling your last wish to be buried in the most beautiful spot in the springtime. So we found it. And now we want you to rest easy. Happy Mother's Day."

When Harry felt Zayn squeeze his hand, he looked down at him. "Would you like to say something, baby?"

He shook his head. "Um... I didn't know her like you two did."

"It doesn't matter. You knew her enough. And we don't mind."

"Yeah, I don't mind." Gemma added. "Go on."

As much as he would rather not, Zayn knew he couldn't get away with not saying anything so he decided to be quick. "Well, Anne... the first day I saw you was on Mother's Day. And now that that day has come back around a year later, it's much different from then. I only spoke with you a couple times but each time, I really enjoyed my time with you. Thank you for Harry because without you, he wouldn't be in my life right now. But I also know that with that, came a promise that I made to you and I just want you to know I'm doing my best to keep it. That's all."

"That was lovely." Gemma said.

"It was..." Harry said but Zayn could see him trying to figure out what that promise was. So right then and there, he made up his mind to never tell him what it was.

Gemma let go of Zayn's hand and went over to the urn. Once she unscrewed the top, she took out the thick plastic bag and held it up. "We need scissors for this."

After giving Zayn the bag of hand wipes. Harry let go of his hand and went over to her. He carefully cut a medium sized hole at one of the bottom corners and put the scissors over in the urn.

"I figure we go out into the field and spread them. You pour out half and I'll do the other half. How is that?"

She nodded. "Okay. That's fair."

"Also, you should put your back to the wind so the ashes don't blow on you or your clothes and don't pour it all in one spot."

She smiled at him. "I know. Thanks, Harry."

She carried the bag into the flower field as far as they went and occasionally, she would spread some as she walked. They would just walk around as if they were looking for something on the ground and after three of four steps, she would pour a little. When she was done pouring, she handed the bag to Harry and he did the same thing in a separate area of the field. In all, it had taken them a little over five minutes to thoroughly spread Anne's ashes. After rolling up the bag, they came back to where Zayn was standing with two hand wipes already out of the package and ready for them use. Harry put the empty bag down in the urn and they both took a wipe.

"It's settled." He said as soon as he'd cleaned his hands. "Mum has been laid to rest at her ideal spot. And look us. We are ash free."

Gemma chuckled. "Thank goodness. I'd hate to show up to dinner like that."

"Me too."

They tossed their wipes in the open urn and screwed the top on. When Gemma stood up straight, she realized Harry was standing there with his arms out and a barely visible smile on his face. At first she was confused because he looked like he was about to say something. But then he leaned forward and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Gemma." He whispered.

He expected her to ignore him or be uncomfortable but she embraced it as if hugging was something they had always done. "I love you too, Harry."

Even though it hardly lasted at all, that hug had signified so much more than just what it was. Even on this solemn occasion, just doing this with her reminded him that no matter what troubles they had gone through growing up, they would always be siblings. If they never had anyone else in the entire world, they were supposed to have each other. Yes, it may have been late for them to realize that. But it was clear that the natural affection they had for one another had not gone away.

And as they stood there facing the field of flowers, reflecting on what had just taken place that evening, Harry knew right away that something was different about this place. Just when he thought it couldn't get any more special, he was proven wrong. Now he had an ever bigger reason to appreciate what was here. Because as long as the wildflower field was full and thriving, his mother could never die. She would always be living through every new spring flower that came up. And that distinct visual of beauty was all the proof he could ever need.

*

*

*

Zayn, Harry, Gemma and Niall all decided to go out for dinner together. Mother's day was never something they celebrated in this form and fashion but tonight, all four of them were without their mothers. Of course Niall and Zayn had sent their gifts through mail and their thoughts of love over phone calls, so they had not forgotten about Patricia and Maura and neither had they forgotten what this day was really about. But just being able to join Harry in celebrating his first mother's day without a mother was so important. It gave them all something to think about.

"Alright, I'll sit here next to Niall and Harry. Gemma, you can sit over there opposite of me, next to your brother." Zayn said. "That way everyone is satisfied."

"Sounds good."

They all sat down at the table in their respective places and waited for the hostess to put down their menus before the conversation started.

"So Niall, I wanted you to meet my older sister, Gemma. She has me by three years."

He faced her and then shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. Ever since Zayn told me you would be here tonight, I've been looking forward to it. I heard a couple good things about you."

"Really?"

"Yep. Someday I want to have my own firm so I think it's amazing that you run your own business. Owning businesses must run in the Styles family."

"Thank you. And it is nice, I guess. It's just not anywhere near the scale Harry or my mother reached. But Veronica has told me about you as well. How you two have been best friends since you were young. I think that's impressive how you stuck with each so long that you call each  _'brother'."_

"You're not alone. I'm impressed he could deal with me this long too, to be honest."

They laughed and opened their menus.

"So how was the ceremony?" Niall asked.

"It was great." Harry answered. "It ran smoothly and I love that we had privacy. If I had to deal with as many people that I had to deal with at her memorial service, I'd have a headache by now."

"Oh, I'm sure. Zayn told me how many people were there. She was very loved."

"She was. And to know that that is her final resting place is comforting." He smiled to himself as he recalled a thought. "She told me she didn't want flowers at her memorial because she wasn't going to be able to enjoy them. But she didn't have much of a choice this time. Now she's got all the flowers she could have ever wanted."

Zayn gently pat his hand. "She sure does."

Soon their waitress came to the table to introduce herself and take their drink orders.

"I'll have a Piña Colada please." Harry said. "And you all be sure to get whatever you want and not an item less. Dinner is on me tonight."

Each of them thanked him although they had all known that in advance because he let them know that he would be paying for their dinners when he first invited them.

"I think I'll second that Piña Colada." Gemma said.

"And I see you have Irish Whiskey on the menu. So I'll take that, please." Niall chimed.

"And for you?" She asked Zayn.

"I'll just take ice water."

Harry looked at him funny.

"What?" He said when he noticed him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. I'll take water, please." He repeated.

The waitress nodded. "Yes. I've already written it down, sir. Or am I addressing you correctly?"

"You are. Thank you for asking."

"You're welcome and I will be back with your drinks as soon as I can."

"Why did you look at me like that?" Zayn laughed. "Water isn't suddenly contagious just because we're in a fancy restaurant, you know."

"I know."

"So that's what I'm going to drink."

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with your supposed  _'strictly water'_  diet, does it?" He asked.

Zayn smiled adorably. "It has everything to do with it."

"Water diet? Wait. How did I not know about this?"

"Because I don't have you tell you everything, Ni."

He looked shocked that Zayn would talk to him that way but something about Zayn's demeanor told him he wasn't serious. "And that right there is why we are still friends, Gemma."

"I can see that." She giggled.

"The more time you spend around him, the more you'll find he's a simple man. But he sometimes does weird things no one really understands."

Harry smiled when Zayn gave Niall a harmless stink eye. Because maybe no one else at that table knew what they were referring to when they mentioned the water but he sure did. How could he ever forget that conversation when the night that followed it was unforgettable?

Thinking about that, made him really ponder now. Not just about that night but about everything that led up to it. Like the day Zayn introduced himself as his new assistant and Harry realized he'd be a handful. There was also the very day he came to the realization that something more than the professional relationship he was so bent on keeping in place had been brewing between them. He also thought about the day they shared their first kiss on his patio just when the sun was setting and the oranges and purples were painting the sky. And then there was his very first time with Zayn, when it wasn't about making love to anyone. It was just about wanting him because he wanted him.

He'd come a long way. It was such a long journey from deciding to never commit to anyone to being open to it completely. He'd only been up to an entire year so far. But he could already see the new things working within himself and manifesting itself through their relationship. No doubt there were still 29 years worth of bad habits to break. But the amount of growth and maturity that he garnered over that time amazed even himself.

After gazing at him for the longest time, his eyes drifted to Zayn's hair, where a pink African Daisy was pushed into it. He remembered Zayn pointing out a flower identical to that one on their first date to the wildflower field so he had picked it out and put it in Zayn's hair just as they were leaving. Now here he was, wearing it proudly. How could he ever put into words the way those butterflies really felt?

The truth of the matter is, he never needed to explain it and he didn't have a desire to. All he could ever say was that he knew firsthand just how much more different life was for a person when they had very little friends, no close family and no lover to go home to. He had experienced what it was like for himself. But now Zayn bought him all of that anew.

"Babe, are you alright?"

Instead of allowing himself to be completely swept away from his thoughts by Zayn, he picked up his hand, kissed it and set it back down. Then he buried his head into his menu as if it didn't ever happen. The conversation between the other three quickly resumed. However, this time the discussion was of Harry and his kiss to Zayn's hand.

But even still, with Harry as the main topic, Harry wasn't there at the restaurant in thought in the same way he was there in the flesh. No, Harry had finally gone beyond that. Much,  _much_  farther beyond that. For he had seen not just a man to keep him company for a time then go his own way, but a man who had brought new light to his world and managed to create a place to stay there. Forever and ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my own, so please be kind and not steal anything from it. :)


End file.
